Zack's Problem
by Mikey.Z
Summary: Zack has recently started out his life in the Shinra training program. However a problem arises when he stumbles upon a small blonde child. BoyxBoy Yaoi Shounen-Ai ZackXKunsel KunselXZack ZackxOthers? Also has lots of fluff, cutesy stuff drama,parenting etc. You can follow this fic, for new chapter updates as I do tend to update this every few days! **ON-GOING FIC**
1. Chapter 1

**Omg This is a mass message to all my pals out there to let you know that i have re-uploaded Zack's problem! **

The characters are known for their potty mouths at times when they lose their patience.

**Important announcement! 2/25/15**

**I have edited all the other past chapters to fit the M rating. So I moved the original version of this fic to my archive of our own account in my profile. So, for everyone on here who is 18+ and who wants to read the unedited version of the chapters (The original) you can read and hit me up on there. **

**So this is how it is going to work for now on, I will continue to make the updates here, however the only change is that I will let you guys know when a specific chapter it is edited for the rating. So then those of you who are of age and want to read the newest unedited chapter update can as I said above go to the link in my profile. I will make a note of it at the top of the newest chapters as always. Just know that I will put the chapter up here first on fan fiction and then if the chapter was edited ,I will add the original unedited chapter to my archive of our own account.  
><strong>

**As Mikey Z does not want to traumatize anybody on here. Me wants everyone to be happy :D**

**Also this is Boy x Boy meaning Yaoi! Male relationships. So, if that bothers you please don't read it! **

**This is M! for mature situations and so on, so please be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It is all the property of Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Curious Findings

The small cold war ridden mountain side town was nothing like what it once was. Zack used to hear tales of the small up and coming town in the past. Which was abundant in its famous crops and made popular by housing the famous Shinra mansion. But now as he looked around, all he could do was sigh. There was nothing left. This is what war does. It destroys, it takes from you everything and leaves nothing left in its wake. Zack had never been to Nibelheim before but he couldn't help but try to envision it in his minds eye as what it once was. Sadly he couldn't. All he could see were the skeletons left of some houses, the ransacked run downed manor which was Shinra's prized piece of land and the branches scattered onto the floor from the dead trees, which of some were probably still smoldering.

A small beep interrupted these thoughts as Zack heard his walkie going off.

"Fair here, what's my orders?"

"Zack, your mission is to take the area by the well to your right. If you see any enemy troops, take em out on the spot."

Zack shivered as the rain pelted him once again, coming down in small bouts of misty spray.

He fumbled the walkie, nearly letting it slip from his shivering fingers.

"Roger!" Zack replied before putting the walkie back onto his belt clip.

He turned around to walk into the general direction of the well cautiously. Being the only soldier assigned to that particular area made him quite apprehensive. There was still a possibility of any soldiers from the opposing side lurking around just waiting to take out a soldier from Shinra. Carefully, he walked keeping close to the well his hand hovering near his sword.

This area was so lonely and desolate, a few homes here and there and each one worse off than the next. It made Zack sad to see them,as he could never picture his Gongaga like this.

He slowly walked up the small town block, patrolling the area and combing it over with his keen eyesight as he searched for any enemy troops.

After about an hour or so of patrolling Zack was finding no enemy troops. It surprised him as the area was well, pretty dead. Nothing but silence and the occasional sound of the wind beating against the broken metal rooftops that lined some of the homes.

"Fair, whats your status?" came the even toned voice from his walkie.

"It's all clean up here."

"Roger, make it back to the rendezvous point and get ready to board."

"Alright will do." Zack replied back into his walkie. Relieved that he didn't find any enemies during his patrol. He didn't exactly feel like engaging them in the fierce bitter cold. Why, it was cold enough to even freeze him on the spot. He vaguely wondered when he got his first real mako rounds if they would help keep him warm. Since the other soldiers seemed to just be fine marching around proudly as if the bitter cold wasn't bothering them.

_Hmph...show offs..._

Giving the area a once over, he quickly turned on his heels and started to head back to the beginning of the block towards the well. He soon Passed by the house that caught his eye the first time he made his first pass down the block. He again briefly wondered about the people that must have lived there once. It was the smallest home on the block and Zack could make out the remains of broken pots and possibly what used to be a child's garden swing.

It bothered him the sight all of a sudden, as he didn't notice the child's swing from before.

Why just looking at it, He could have sworn he heard a child crying. _Crazy imagination_ he told himself as he looked away not being able to stare at it much longer. After all he was a new soldier recruit, and he would have to learn how to turn his senses off. For much worse things he would soon see in his lucrative career at soldier in the future.

He turned the corner sharply and stopped abruptly turning around when the sound of a small thud caught his ears. It came from behind him and he scanned the area with his eyes for any signs of movement. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of him menacingly walking towards the source of the sound. It came from the very home he was just staring at. Certainly someone was hiding in there, as the sound of another thud followed by soft foot steps was heard by his keen ears. He cautiously sneaked up to the house and made it into the front gate.

" If anyone is in here, I advise you show yourself!" he warned waiting to be ambushed. But no response. All he heard was the whispering winds that caressed his face like a soft embrace.

_It's a little too quiet..._

He cautiously stepped into the broken remains of a home and what was once a front door. The inside was a total disaster, glass littering the floor from the broken windows and light leaking in from the outside from where the roof was blown off. Rain drops had pelted him on his head as the rain dripped from off the cracks of the tin roof.

Suddenly a thud sounded and that's when Zack finally saw some movement, this time finally pinpointing the source to a small toy chest, underneath the half destroyed stairs. The chest seemed to shake for a moment then still. Zack's eyebrows lowered what could be in there? An animal perhaps? But his soldier mind reminded him that nothing during war was innocent. Perhaps it was one of the many colorful variety's of monsters strategically placed there by an enemy. He would tread with caution.

He quickly stalked over to the toy chest and stopped in front of it. Before grabbing the hilt of his sword with one hand and popping the lock with the other. His heart beating faster from the suspense of it all as he raised the sword with one hand getting ready to hack at whatever came out.

When he suddenly gasped his sword clanging to the floor.

There huddled in the box was a shivering child with the wildest scared eyes he had ever seen.

" Ooohh, heeeeeey there.." He cooed softly his eyes impossibly wide at the scene, unbelieving what he was seeing." Are you okay?" He asked ever so gently as he slowly bent down reaching out towards the small boy who was shivering huddled inside the box.

The boy squealed in alarm at Zack fearfully hitting his back against the box as he curled more into a ball hugging his knees.

" Ok, ok easy now.." He eased pulling his hands away to hold them at his sides, showing the boy he was no threat. " I'm not gonna hurt you, Don't worry I am a soldier."

"S-s-soldier?' The small boy stuttered shivering into himself.

"That's right soldier.." Zack repeated confidently " One of Midgar's best." He beamed with that usual pride of his instantly putting the small child at ease with his puppy like expression.

" N-not hurt m-me?" The small boy asked with a trembling lip, as he uncoiled his body a bit.

"No way! I like little guys like you and it's my job to fight the bad guys and keep them away. That's why I'm here."

The little boys eyes widened further as he searched this strangers face. His big blueish gaze studying the tall soldier. This soldier seemed warm and friendly, not at all like the bad men that had attacked them.

" My name is Zack.." He said easily gesturing to himself with a pound to the chest and then held out his hand " What's your name?"

The young boy looked out of the box leaning his face on the rim. He hesitated for a moment before letting his name flow weakly from his lips.

"Cloud."

Zack raised his eyebrows and smiled. _Cloud? That's a great name.. It's suits him._

"Cloud, huh? That's a brave boys name." Zack said in a very soft tone that he reserved only for children " So brave boy, you wanna stand up? I would like to get a good look at ya to make sure you're not hurt?"

Cloud seemed to ponder Zack's question for a second before pulling away from the edge.

"O-okay.." He said quietly anxiously leaning away.

"That's a good boy." Zack comforted leaning back on his feet as the young boy uncoiled and weakly stood up on his feet, showing himself to Zack.

"B-bad guys..h-hurt m-me..m-monsters" The small child whimpered looking at Zack with huge scared misty eyes.

"Everyone left me a-alone.."

"Well you're not alone anymore. _I'm _here" Zack comforted leaning forwards to stroke his cheek "Do you know where your parents are?"

Cloud cuddled into his hand shivering. "N-no..Leana says it's an_ oar-fens_ home."

"Oar-fens home?" Zack repeated his eyebrows knitting together, as he realized what the little boy had really meant.

_An orphan huh? Probably got scared and hid inside the toy trunk when Wutai invaded ...Poor kid..._

Zack eyes roamed over the small boy before he reached out to him slowly. Hopefully he could get this child out of his comfort zone so that he could check him over and get him to safety.

"Okay, buddy how about you come out of there?" He tried softly, a big overly friendly smile on his lips. "I just want to take a look at you to check if you're okay. Is that alright with you?"

The little blonde boy nodded and lifted his arms up to Zack waiting to be picked up. Aching for some comfort from this unknown but friendly individual who emitted an aura of comfort and safety to him.

"There we go!" Zack beamed lifting the boy up his arms "Now let's look you over, make sure everything is in place here."

Cloud was impossibly light in his arms, too light to be considered healthy. Any longer and who would know what would have happened to Cloud.

He set him down gently on his feet and got an even better look at the small boy. Cloud had the appearance of a ship wrecked boy. A delicate innocent face stained with bits of muck and grime, A long faded dirty ripped tee shirt which smelled strongly of moss and mildew.

"Okay let's see.." Zack hummed running his hands along the boys side feeling for injury. "Anything hurt?"

Cloud nodded still shedding tears as Zack checked him over .

"Where?"

Cloud pointed to his leg "My boo-boo it hurts.." He whined.

Zack nodded "Ok, ok buddy I'll take care of that ." He said as he made sure to go over every inch of the boy with his eyes just to make sure he didn't miss any other injuries. So far Cloud had a fever and it looked like he could possibly be suffering from an infection.

"I don feel good.." Cloud whined swaying on his feet, strong hands steadying him.

"Yeah buddy I know, Don't worry I will get that all fixed up for you." Zack told him keeping a strong hold at the boy sides to keep him up. "So now that were pals, how about you come back with me?"

It didn't take too long before Cloud hiccuped and held out his hands eagerly to Zack wanting to be picked up. Not wanting to spend another second in this cold lonely place.

"Alright, I got ya!" Zack said once he had a good grip on him, small hands winding around his neck. "C'mon let's get the heck outta here."

After a short brisk walk, which seemed almost more like a jog Zack exited the small abandoned home. He had just wanted to get Cloud out so bad that he nearly flew out of the house like he had wings on, becoming so focused on his task that he didn't notice that Cloud was whimpering in his arms like a small wounded animal.

He stopped in his tracks to look him over "Cloud, What's wrong?"

"Feel dizzy..head hurts." He complained weakly, hugging Zack's neck trying to steal some warmth from the radiant male who emanated a fiery heat. " Hungry.."

Zack readjusted Cloud a bit in his arms. "Don't worry I will get you something to eat soon. Just hang on for me till then."

"O-Okay.." The young boy answered shivering against the solid wall of muscle, fighting to stay awake as he was carried swiftly through the remains of the village.

"Were almost there." The soldier comforted nearly sprinting.

"Hey! It's Zack!" Called a voice from the distance A soldier suddenly appearing from the thick curtain of fog making his way towards them."Odin's balls! Where have you been?! Your late! we were going to send out a search for y- !" The soldier suddenly paused when he saw what zack was holding onto a small little boy who was looking back at him with no small measure of fear. His little hands grasping onto Zack like a lifeline "Woah you found a survivor?!"

Zack nodded " His name is Cloud, I found him up the road in an run down orphanage, he's wounded and has a slight fever and has not eaten.."

The soldier made a concerned sound and reached for Cloud.

"Ngh!" Cloud recoiled hanging onto Zack with a loud whimper.

"It's alright lil guy, I come in peace." The strange soldier with a helmet said smiling at him as he made it his business to hide his face in the crook of Zack's neck.

"Don't worry he's a pal of mine. His name is Kunsel and he's going to help you." Zack chuckled, his strong hand stroking the back of his head. " Come on, you can trust me..Were friends, Right?"

"R-right..." He heard Cloud softly respond, Kunsel impressed at the sight, so Zack's manipulation also worked on kids.

" Boy puppy! you sure have a way.. How do you do it?" He joked as Cloud's head suddenly popped out from his hiding place regarding the two soldiers curiously. " Hey there Cloud! I am a pretty nice guy underneath the helmet, so no need to be scared, just gonna take a look at you."

Cloud began to feel more confident as he looked from Kunsel to Zack in question. They both seemed to be emitting the same kind of friendly aura to him. Although Kunsel was still a bit scary to him, as the helmet hid his face.

He looked over to Zack asking for his approval.

"Don't worry, Kunsel is cool people." Came his friendly response. " It's okay."

Cloud nodded hesitantly and held out his other hand to Kunsel while still clinging onto Zack. Not totally wanting and willing yet to let go of him. Kunsel laughed at the sight as he was not able to fully grasp onto cloud as he was still gripping onto Zack's sword strap.

"Ok, ok.." Zack soothed getting the message pulling Cloud back."We'll go together then."

"Come on Kunsel, lead the way!" Zack ordered in his friendly voice all the while eying Kunsel's back side noticing that his uniform was rather snug on his thin frame today. " Boy Kunsel those pants are ever tight on you, did you put them in the dryer?" He snickered " What on Gaia happened to them!?"

"Lion thought he was being funny when he put them in the dryer."

Zack laughed out loud. "You must have pissed him off right?"

"No,this one was just purely for his enjoyment." Kunsel mused as he lead the way into the helicopter Zack taking his usual seat by the window settling Cloud on his lap, so that Kunsel can take a look at him.

"Well Zack, he just has a few scrapes and cuts. A possible infection, but nothing we cant take care of at Midgar." Kunsel informed. "Cloud how old are you?"

Cloud looked up at Zack at then at Kunsel " I am four."

"Four huh?" Zack repeated raising his brows. Wow cloud was so tiny. He looked over at Kunsel and sighed. "Do we have anything on board that I can give him to eat?"

Kunsel nodded. "I was just gonna get to that" he said reaching over to a small cooler near the pilots seat and popped out a small sippy cup which was filled with cool milk. "Luckily the pilots a new dad."

Zack took the sippy cup with a huge thanks and handed it over to cloud "You ok with this buddy?"

Cloud reached out with his small hands and accepted the bottle lifting it towards his lips drinking down the milk greedily as he leaned back against Zack's chest.

"That ought to fix you up some.." Zack bubbled easing back trying to get comfortable, Kunsel taking a seat next to him.

"Think he will be okay till Midgar?" He mused shooting a look of worry to Kunsel, which was easy for his friend to read.

Kunsel made a noncommittal grunt nodding his head to put Zack at ease. "Of course. Why wouldn't he be? He is safe, nothing too bad." He commented although the soldier next to him still looked worried."Relax Zack. It will be fine."

Zack sighed as he leaned his head back against the seat, thoughts of Cloud being put into an orphanage upsetting him. It was the law in Midgar for all orphans to be sent away to an orphanage and orphanages were no friendly places these days. Often on the news there was always some story going on about their unsanitary conditions or death from neglect.

There was no way he was going to allow Cloud into those conditions. Not if he can help it at all.

He looked up in thought narrowing his eyes, maybe if he could somehow get Cloud into Shinra, it would perhaps delay him into being put into an orphanage somehow.

"What you going to do now Zack?" Kunsel's voice broke in interrupting his train of thought. " Your thinking so hard I can see smoke coming from your ears."

Zack turned his head to the side to look at Kunsel who was staring at him in question. "I guess I'm gonna take him with me back to hq and see what they can do." E_ven if i have to use my puppy power on the higher ups! I can do something to help Cloud! cant I?!_

Kunsel nodded shrugging " That's as good of an idea as any, Shinra could probably use him who knows? "

Zack sighed again rubbing his face, I_ just hope it works out.._

* * *

><p>just a small intro :) it does pick up tho<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! it all belongs to square enix ! * CLAPS HANDS*

( Of course this fic is mine and any oc I make is mine obv~~~~)

Btw I really like kunsel, i think hes a pretty important part of the game, plus I just love the mystery surrounding Kunsel. What does he look like under that helmet?

Ok and guys this is probably going to be a really long story so stay tuned for more chapters!

1/23/15 Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Uncertainty remains

It had been several hours that Zack and cloud had been in the air. Zack had taken to looking out the window mindlessly letting his mind wander to the various events that had occurred during the day. Things like what he was going to do, and what he was going to say were popping up in his mind. He rehearsed some lines over and over again, pretending that he was trying to convince Angeal or even Lazard to let cloud stay. He would even go as far as to badger Sephiroth if he had to. Hopefully Sephiroth would think him adorable and not cut him into two. But it would be worth it, if cloud could stay.

He inwardly laughed to himself when he thought of Angeal's expression when Zack would use his usual manipulative puppy tactics on him. Angeal was one the one who dubbed him that affectionate name and he knew that his mentor had adored him as much as Zack had loved him back. They were like father and son, so how could Angeal possibly deny him? The older gruff soldier may have seemed cold and distant to others but when Zack was in the picture Angeal became pliable, like putty. Zack was sure he could work something out.

Somewhere in between mid flight he felt cloud go limp against him and looked down. The sippy cup was loosely cradled in his arms as he slept against Zack in a little bundle huddling for warmth. The raven haired soldier released a tense breath and felt for Cloud's forehead. It was still warm against his hand.

_I hope you'll be alright kid.._

Zack smoothed his blonde bangs away from his face with a gentle hand, Cloud being a solid warm weight against his chest which actually was a bit comforting. Although as comforting as it was, He still needed to shift a bit as his legs were starting to go numb from sitting in the same position. Easily, he moved Cloud's body just a tad making the sleeping child more comfortable and at the same time getting some circulation into to his legs.

_I can't wait to get off this damned helicopter.._

After his inward grumbling, He briefly wondered if they were near Midgar yet and he let that impatient puppy dog side of him take over as he slightly leaned forward, unable to keep still for much longer.

" How much longer till Midgar?"

The pilot looked at his navigation system " Were actually right over Midgar, we will be landing in about 20 minutes."

Zack made a sound of relief and pulled out his phone, while being careful not to jostle and wake the young boy.

"Hello, Luxiere here!" The light voice over the phone answered.

" Hey Lux! Its me Zack! Look, I'm pulling into midgar now. I have a young boy here which I found on the Nibelheim mission. There's no parents, he's an orphan.. He is running a fever and is wounded and looks seriously emaciated, I was wondering if I can cash in my favor now?"

The voice over the phone laughed slightly " Alright Zack, What is it? What do you want me to do? "

" It's not a big thing, but.. Can you get that nurse friend of yours in the Shinra infirmary to look after him? While I run around and see if I can try and avoid him getting sent into an orphanage?.."

" Who are you going to black mail or pester to get this favor?"

Zack rolled his eyes " Oh you'll see man! So come on.. What do you say?!"

" Ok, I will call Mira now, Drop him off on the 7th floor ok?"

Zack could have hugged Luxiere through the phone if that was possible. " Thanks man, see ya when I get off." With those parting words he hung up his phone slowly turning in his seat slouching down to inch over his foot to nudge Kunsel awake.

" Kunsel...Kunsel, are you awake?"

Kunsel grunted sitting up adjusting his helmet "..I'm up now, what's goin on?"

Zack shot him one of his infamous puppy grins which told Kunsel that he was going to ask for something and he wouldn't be able to refuse.

" Oh no! Not the puppy look!" Kunsel groaned, he was powerless when Zack broke out the puppy.

" Kunie, were friends right?" Zack asked with a raised brow, which seemed to make him look really adorable at that moment.

Kunsel sighed always nearing panic when Zack asked for favors. " Every time you ask me that and call me Kunie, I just know it leads to trouble!" Kunsel countered folding his arms across his chest.

" Its nothing that can get you into trouble this time, I promise!" Zack pleaded.

" Alright alright, I'm listening.." Kunsel said releasing a tense sigh -_Defeated once again. _" What do you need me to do?"

Zack's expression slowly grew serious, a rarity for Shinra's beloved puppy " I need you to drop off cloud for me at the medics to a women named Mira..can you do that?"

Kunsel shot him an odd look.. That was it?

" Y-yeah, of course.." Kunsel stammered taken aback by the simple request.

" Wheeeww..Thanks man, I really appreciate it.." Zack breathed in relief stretching in his seat like a lazy cat as he laid his head back against the seat. Holding onto the boy in his arms with such care as the helicopter started to land.

Kunsel tried to keep his occasional glancing discreet ,But couldn't tare himself away from staring at Zack's pink lips softly parting to release a relieved sounding sigh. Shivers went down his spine and he quickly looked away before being blatantly obvious.

" Well you should get going Fair.." Kunsel cleared his throat parting his arms " Let me have him."

Zack grunted as he sat up slightly, his bottom was numb from the long trip. He would never be used to sitting still in his seat for long periods of time. He hoped after a few hundred more missions his butt would imprint a wedge into the seat, so he didn't feel like he was sitting on top of a rock. Gaia forbid shinra pay extra for cushioned seats!

He looked downwards at the sleeping child and gently ruffled his hair softly before looking over to Kunsel " I'll call you later.." He said before he picked up Cloud carefully and passed him onto Kunsel. Cloud didn't move as much as an inch the whole time. Poor kid hasn't probably slept well in days. Zack thought sadly. Hopefully he would be able to help Cloud's situation.

Kunsel offered him a small crooked smile " Don't worry he will be ok.."

Zacks face was tinted with anxiety as he laced up his boots " I hope I can be of some use to the kid." He said finishing them up with a double knot.

" I'm sure you will be, If anyone can do it, it's you." Kunsel offered brightly, trying to cheer Zack up hating to see him look so worried. It did something to Kunsel, when Zack wore that hang dog expression upon his handsome face.

" Well see.." Zack mused sitting up getting ready to disembark.

Kunsel wrapped his arms around Cloud " He will be safe with me, You just get going and start the process of breaking down the higher ups. Namely, Lazard.."

Zack made a small sarcastic laugh in response " Break down Lazard? Hah! Its more like beg and plead till he either court martials me or demotes me back to a grunt."

Kunsel smirked his face obscured by the helmet upon his head " Nah he wouldn't court-martial you, demote you..maybe.."

Zack rolled his eyes " You'd like that wouldn't you?! So you could order me around for once." Zack jested.

Zack could tell Kunsel liked that idea as he watched his lips form into a sly smile. " Now that's an idea.." He mused his fangs poking into his lip from his broad smile.

Zack waved a hand of dismissal at Kunsel " Well if that happens, all I ask is that you go easy on me with the guard duty." He shot back as he stood at the helicopter door getting ready to jump.

Kunsel smirked " I'll keep that in mind Zack!" Waving as Zack jumped down the short gap between the helicopter and the ground landing gracefully onto his feet before breaking off in a run towards the Shinra H.Q.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own ff7. It is the property of Square Enix.**

**1/23/15 Did some more cleaning up! Thank you Ocena Strex for the pointers!**

Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Disappointment becomes him.

Zack was out of breath by the time he reached Angeal's office, not bothering to knock as he pulled the door open and slammed it (without really wanting too) and leaned against it dramatically as he heaved for breath.

Angeal was behind his desk leaning his head against his palm staring at a computer screen before pulling back to look at Zack like he had four heads.

" What did you do now?" Angeal asked knowing full well the answer to that. Zack was like a tornado at times and usually was the source of a ruckus.

" I – hah! I!" Zack tried to get the words out while trying to catch his breath. " I- n-need..your help.. geal..please.."

Angeal stood up in alarm, was his puppy hurt?

Zack saw the sudden worry in Angeal's eyes and shook his head finally catching up to his breath. " It's not what you think..hah – ..I am ok.." He confirmed calming Angeal down and helping himself into the chair by Angeal's desk. He swallowed thickly again trying to moisten his dry mouth. " I ran all the way up here."

" I can see that" The older soldier pointed out. " Puppy you do realize that Shinra has elevators.."

Zack shot him a bug eyed look "Use the elevators?! Do you know what day today is?!"

Angeal looked puzzled not understanding what the puppy was talking about " What ?"

" Today was Shinra fan-club day! There were swarms of screaming girls shouting like harpies every time a soldier walked in! Why, when I walked in they grabbed at me and stuff and then they ganged up on me trying to tackle me to the floor! They were going for a full out Zack groping fest! I couldn't even try to get into an elevator, Nor did I want too..So the stairs, took them I did!" Zack finished rather passionately.

Angeal resisted the strong urge to chuckle at Zack's appearance. His hair looked like he was blown away by a tornado and he had big goblets of sweat pouring down the side of his face.

" That doesn't sound like a problem pup.." He commented with a small smile. " It would be a problem if they didn't come running after you."

Zack shrugged nonchalantly not really caring " Nah i am not like that Geal, you know I don't care for that kinda stuff." He said grimacing.

" So how was the mission?" he added changing the subject, glancing up to Zack's big blue electric eyes.

Zack pursed his lips " The mission, that's why I am here.."

Angeal leaned forward in interest " You care to brief me on the mission? Since, I have not received any updates from your squad leader as of yet."

Zack rolled his eyes " Did you really have to make Genesis lead us again? Gaia, Angeal he kept reciting that freaking poem to us like a million times! I swear I could recite it line by line ."

Angeal did chuckle this time making Zack pout. " You see! I knew it! You do enjoy it!"

Angeal waved a hand at him " He is a good leader albeit a little eccentric..Plus, he does me a favor by looking out for you.."

" I knew it!" Zack exclaimed in a scathing tone " No wonder why he put me into the no action area!. The whole time I was safe guarding a well!"

Angeal's shoulders shook from his laughter but Zack's expression grew soft.

" I guess I oughta thank him then.."

Angeal lowered his brows " Why is that? I figured you would be mad that I had him place you in a safe zone to begin with."

Zack shook his head " Well this time I am rather grateful that you had him do that. Because Angeal, I found an orphan abandoned inside a run down orphanage. The only survivor of the Nibelheim massacre."

Angeal's eyes grew large " A survivor? I thought everyone was wiped out after the forces from Wutai invaded."

Zack sighed " Well not everyone, His name is Cloud. I don't know much about him other than the fact that he is four and very alone and very scared. On top of that, he is wounded and starving, he needs to be looked after and not in an – _orphange_." he added sourly like the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Angeal folded his hands, shooting a dismayed look to Zack." Zack, what's wrong with an orphanage?"

Zack scowled openly. " Angeal Gaia, Do you even bother to hear the news or read the Midgar post?"

Angeal knew where this was going and he suddenly pulled back, Raw concern mixed with alarm plain on his features. He already knew where Zack was gunning for." But Zack, that is out of the question. You have your duty to soldier. You cannot take him under your wing, If that is where you aiming at pup." He replied blanching in color.

But Zack was unwilling to give up, always the fighter. " But Angeal!" Zack countered desperately "Those places are absolutely horrible! If I were Cloud and you were me, Would you let me go into one of those places knowing what would happen. Think about it.."

Angeal sighed heavily at Zack's saddened expression, He felt as if someone had thrown a weight on top of his heart making it heavy . He hated to see Zack so upset and hated even more the fact that he could only do what Shinra would allow him to do.

" But Zack, It's the law in Midgar to send any survivors into the city orphanage, Wouldn't it be better if Shinra would personally make sure that Cloud is well taken care of? I am sure the president would make Cloud a priority knowing that he is a victim of the Nibelheim Massacre. Our president isn't as hardhearted as you may think."

Zack shook his head vehemently unwilling to listen " Just no!.. _please!_" His voice broke off at the end sounding wounded to Angeal's ears.

_Oh, brother.._ Angeal inwardly said and closed his eyes, as he raked his mind for anything that he could do to keep his puppy from having a fit.

" Alright Zack." He said with a start, opening his eyes and gazing into Zacks face calmly " I will personally ask president Shinra to overlook Cloud and let him stay within the Shinra infirmary, till we find people to adopt him. Of course with respect, that you will stay away."

Zack beamed a smile at first but, as he heard the last part of the sentence his smile fell.

" Why do I gotta stay away from him?"

Angeal sighed " Because I know how you are when you grow attached and I don't need you going to pieces when he leaves you. Plus, I need you as a soldier not as a foster parent."

Zack shoulder's drooped in response, giving Angeal the sad puppy dog look.

Angeal inwardly died, He could never last long under that look. " Don't look at me like that Zack, Listen all I ask you is to just obey my commands. If you can do that, Then he can stay until he finds a family, at the infirmary..."

Zack hesitated for a moment, choosing not to argue with his mentor. He was lucky enough that Cloud was even being considered. Why ruin the kid's chances of finding a good home by being selfish? Plus, Angeal was putting his rep on the line for him.

Zack looked away, feeling wrong inside. " Alright, Angeal you got it."

Angeal smiled sadly at Zack, He knew his puppy hated it. But, He couldn't have Zack distracted. Zack was full of talent and the whole world was his oyster at Shinra. Zack was full of potential and Angeal wanted to see Zack rise up in rank at Shinra. Already at the tender age of seventeen he was already a 2nd class soldier. No one had ever achieved that rank so quickly. Aside of Sephiroth of course. Angeal didn't think his puppy was ready for a big commitment such as a child. Even if he was only caring for him in the mean time. He knew Zack would get attached even if he didn't mean to and it would be all the much harder then. Best to cut it now to give Cloud a chance to get used to Shinra and Zack to get back in gear.

" Good, now I think you should go and shower before curfew rolls around. You look like you've been run over by a mob of girls." Angeal joked feebly.

Zack cast him a weak smile " Lucky I survived with all my hair still on. "

Angeal's expression softened. " Ok pup, you call me if you need anything." He finished. Standing up and coming out from behind his desk to give his puppy a hug.

Zack hugged him back and when he pulled away Angeal could see behind that fake facade of a smile. Zack was feeling bad.

" Don't worry pup, You did a good thing for Cloud, You have spared him the orphanage and he will have the best of medical care Midgar has to offer, You should be proud."

" Yeah I guess you're right.." Zack said in a more upbeat tone. " At least I was of use to him.."

Angeal opened the door for Zack " Of course you were, Now that we are finished here, You should let your mind rest and stop beating yourself up, I on the other hand have much work to do, as I have to go and request a meeting with president Shinra."

Zack stepped out the door but turned and grabbed Angeal's hand all of a sudden, holding it in his warm grip . " Really Angeal, thank you so much." he said appreciatively, his eyes piercing Angeal to the core with emotion.

Angeal stammerd, He had never seen Zack so serious, so emotionally charged before, and it made his heart warm.

" Ok pup." He replied giving Zack's warm hand a gentle squeeze. " You get some rest."

Zack nodded " I will see you soon.." He said pulling away gently.

Angeal nodded as he leaned against his door watching Zack saunter down the halls.

_That boy, he will be alright wont he?_

* * *

><p>Zack tried to shut his brain off from all thought as he jogged down the empty halls of the Shinra soldier area going towards the showers. He often moved around much when he wanted to keep himself from thinking to much. Squats were usually his choice method for distracting himself. But for the times when he was in the halls, he usually took to jogging.<p>

Jogging did wonders for his brain, He could not think straight when he jogged, All he could focus on the task. Like, for example making it to the locker room so that he could shower.

Once there Zack looked around inside wondering if anyone else was in there. He usually didn't like taking showers in public, but at times when he didn't want to be alone with himself in his small apartment he came down to the locker room and showered. He was grateful that there was a half partition that blocked off each shower so that no one could ogle at him while he was showering, unless they were obviously leaning over. Yes, he had a great body and was not ashamed of it, but he still liked his privacy.

Besides that, There was a plus to using the showers by the locker room. The temperature of the water was much warmer there, Much more comfortable than his own shower back at his apartment. He could really use that hot shower to pop all the kinks out of his back and put him in a better humor.

When he was satisfied that the showers were indeed empty, he disrobed changing out of his filthy clothes and made a sound of relief when he stood under the shower head and turned the nozzle all the way.

_Thank Gaia for hot showers on a cold night! _

* * *

><p>Kunsel had cursed for the umpteenth time Zack didn't answer his phone. <em>Where the heck was that guy!? <em>Kunsel's brain shouted as he made his way from the seventh floor to the Shinra soldier section of the building. _I wonder if he did, what he set out to do? Hmph, just like him to forget to call me...pfft._

Kunsel finally arrived at Zack's door and knocked.

" You wont find him in there, Kai."

Kunsel turned around all of a sudden towards the voice which addressed him by his last name.

" Sir!" Kunsel suddenly saluted stiffly shocked how Genesis always managed to sneak up on people without a peep.

" I was just on my way to commander Hewley's office, when I saw him head off into the general direction of the soldier locker rooms, I was about to approach him, when all of a sudden he started to jog, I didn't feel very much like running after him..." Genesis said in a thin delicate voice. Eying Kunsel appreciatively as if he could see his face through his helmet.

Although Kunsel wasn't entirely sure that Genesis couldn't.

" You were looking explicitly for him sir?" Kunsel asked and mentally slapped himself at his dumb question.

Genesis smiled sweetly at Kunsel's ingenious question " Of course I was, I was going to tell the dear puppy, how proud I am of him, for saving a little orphan boy.."

Kunsel stammered swallowing hard, he had a feeling that, that was not all that Genesis wanted to do .

" O-oh I see!..Well, I can tell him for you? if you would like Sir." He mildly offered innocently enough, wanting to keep Genesis as far as possible from Zack.

" Oh, my that is a lovely idea! Can you tell him that if there is anything he needs I will be in my office."

Kunsel nodded stiffly with a forced smile suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. It's not that he didn't like Genesis, it's just that Genesis made him feel more protective over the ever naive Zack. Although, he was sure Angeal was quite the Genesis ward for Zack. Since Angeal was as protective of Zack as a mother bear was of her cubs.

" You do that Kai.." Genesis nearly ordered with a smile.

" I will sir.." Kunsel answered trying not to stare at Genesis in the eyes afraid that he would use some sort of mind control.

Genesis laughed slightly in his graceful manner, giving Kunsel a once over again before taking his leave.

" Kai you are truly a gift from the goddess.." He said as he went down the hallway in his delicate aristocratic manner all the while rehearsing lines from loveless.

Kunsel finally relaxed with an exhale. Genesis always made him feel uptight and uncomfortable and he hated feeling like that. He quickly shook it off and decided that he should go and catch Zack at the lockers, to find out what was going on from his end.

* * *

><p><em>He better still be in here... Making me run all around here like a lunatic.<em>

Kunsel finally made it into the locker room huffing and puffing as he pushed open the door to reveal the raven haired soldier sitting on a bench towel drying his hair, dressed in a dark fitted tank-top and pair of gym shorts. Kunsel briefly thanked Shiva that he didn't walk in when Zack was in a towel because well, it would take the jaws of life to get him to look away.

Zack finally saw Kunsel and slapped his hand to his face tossing the towel audibly cursing. " Im sorry!" he howled.

Kunsel laughed holding up his phone, " I knew you would forget, so I figured I would come and find you."

"Is Cloud ok?!" The soldier abruptly asked, obviously worried.

Kunsel held out his hands in a gesture to get his best friend to calm down. " He was still asleep when I dropped him off at the medics, Mira assured me she would care for him."

Zack sighed his body unwinding at Kunsel's words. " Thank Gaia.."

" Are you alright Zack?"

Zack looked up slowly, his eyes traveling over Kunsel's helmet. He did not really feel up to talking about it right at that moment. So, he changed the subject quickly. " Aren't you hot in that?" W_as that too obvious?_

Kunsel inwardly groaned. Zack was avoiding something. Nevertheless he decided to play along for now. He chuckled tapping his helmet " I sometimes forget that I have it on, thanks for reminding me.." He said as he moved his hands up and gripped the helmet pulling it off in one swing.

Zack smiled softly as he looked at his friend's gentle features, He wasn't used to seeing Kunsel without his helmet on. So each time he saw him he felt like he was looking at him again for the first time.

Kunsel must have taken more after his mother. His skin was milky and looked soft. Short neat ash brown hair with a longish tapered fringe that feathered over one of his eyes helped to bring out their rich jade green color. Even his tiny round beauty mark underneath one of his eyes made him even more the spectacle to look at.

His face was far to gentle for a male, Yet it still had a kind of feral look to it. Zack wasn't entirely sure if it was Kunsel's slightly arched eyebrows that gave him that kind of that dangerous stoic look or his pierced ear or maybe the combination of the two. In fact, Kunsel didn't look much like a soldier, He always seemed a bit out of place to Zack. He looked like he should be gracing the cover of some male model magazine, not trudging up dirt with Shinra's Soldier.

Well, now that Zack thought about it, Kunsel kinda looked like a more handsome version of Reno. The red headed turk. He wondered briefly if Kunsel had heard that remark before. But decided against mentioning that lest his friend get annoyed at him.

In fact a lot of things about Kunsel puzzled Zack, He never understood why he hid under his helmet so much. He could get any woman he wanted. So why did he walk around sporting that helmet all the time?

Kunsel looked at Zack studying him oddly, " Why are you staring at me like that?"

Zack didn't realize he was staring that hard at Kunsel. He shook his head letting out an embarrassed laugh " It's just I am not used to seeing you.."

Kunsel rolled his green eyes " We have known each other for years and yet you still stare at me like that!"

Zack shrugged in defense " Well I feel like the helmet is really who you are, and this guy staring at me is some weirdo!" Zack weakly joked a little less enthusiastic than he usually was. His eyes avoiding Kunsel's curious gaze.

_Hmm..Something is wrong with him...I just know it.._

Kunsel inwardly sighed. Even though Zack was joking, there was something _off_ about his friend. There was a sadness to him that wasn't there before.

Kunsel resisted the strong urge to reach out and comfort Zack, instead he took the coward's way and choose to sit next to him. Suppressing his own feelings for his friend.

" What happened Zack?" He finally cut to the chase wanting to know what was wrong.

Zack looked down at his Shinra issued boots not being able to look at Kunsel in the eye all of a sudden.

" Angeal said Cloud can stay until some one adopts him.. But I am not allowed to visit with him."

Kunsel watched with a sullen expression as Zack seemed to sadden a little more at his own words.

_Ooohhhh so that's it...I should have known better.. _Kunsel said to himself inwardly.

" Why did he forbid you?"

Zack sucked on his teeth in a gesture of frustration " He says he doesn't want me to get attached and that my duty is only to Shinra..."

Kunsel frowned feeling his heart wrench violently for the soldier. " You know Angeal, Zack.. He loves you. He only has your best interest at heart." Kunsel offered in an effort to console Zack. " He doesn't want to see you hurt."

Zack inhaled deeply as he leaned his weight against Kunsel for support. " Yeah I know..." He sighed sounding more depressed than anything.

Yet Kunsel's heart took off like the wings of a hummingbird at the feel of Zack leaning against him, his fiery warmth penetrating through his uniform making him wish that he could feel Zack's bare skin against him.

_Alright Kunsel don't fall apart at the seams now! You don't want to get punched out by Zack do you!? Calm it down..He is just leaning on your shoulder after all..It doesn't mean anything! Stop being such a hormone!  
><em>

" Kunsel?" Zack asked turning his head slightly against his shoulder, the soft spikes brushing the tip of his jaw teasing him. " Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

Kunsel stammered. " Uh..Just thinking about something.." He answered sounding kind of absent.

" Like what?"

_You don't want to know Zack. Believe me._

" Well? "

Kunsel looked away feeling Zack's curious gaze on him again. " Why are you so nosey? Must you know everything?"

Zack chuckled softly. " Yes, when it comes to you. I like to know what goes on in that head of yours. The mysterious soldier who constantly hides behind a thick piece of steel."

Kunsel rolled his eyes. " I don't hide behind it.. I just like it.."

Zack shook his head " You do know that most soldier's don't even wear it half the time, Unless they are going out on the field. Yet this seems to be your number one fashion statement every single day."

" I just like it..." Kunsel huffed " What's wrong with that?"

" Nothing, It's just I would like to see your face more often." Zack admitted leaning more against Kunsel not noticing his friend's body tensing. " Gaia, I hope Cloud is going to be okay.."

Kunsel tucked his helmet under his arm." You did the right thing though..You rescued that poor boy, from Gaia knows what." There he imparted his pearls of wisdom without sounding like an idiot.

" Thanks Kunsel, Angeal said pretty much the same as well..." He smiled " I don't know what I would do without you..."

Kunsel briefly closed his eyes breathing slowly trying to stay calm. _Gaia Zack please don't do this to me.. he inwardly cried._ It was the biggest torture to have something you wanted dangled in-front of you and never being given the chance to actually obtain it. Love can be truly ugly at times. Kunsel thought sadly. But, again he sucked it up like a trooper and swallowed his own pain.

" Well keep on picking on my helmet, and you'll find out." Kunsel weakly joked hearing Zack's thin laughter in response." Zack you look bushed man..Why don't you turn in?"

Zack laughed out loud " Now I know I look bad when you start worrying like a mother hen."

Kunsel suddenly shook his head vehemently disagreeing with Zack " No way! you never look bad.." He said before his blood ran cold. W_hat did i just say!? _He hoped Zack didnt notice. " Y-you just look tired and kinda sad to me.." He stammer nervously flushing which made Zack stare at him in a odd way.

" Kunsel why I never thought.." Zack joked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Suddenly Kunsel felt like someone had thrown cold water over him and he sputtered like a teapot.

" N-not like that you ass!" Kunsel howled as he playfully elbowed Zack. All the while feeling like his secret was revealed. It hurt really bad because he knew Zack didn't mean it that way but, what was even worse about the whole situation was he knew that Zack was indeed very straight. He even had a girl down in sector 5. Yet he couldn't help his feelings, as Zack was the only male he had ever liked that way or had strong feelings for. It was safer for him to hide under his helmet and stay at an arms length.

" Alright alright truce!" Zack called warding off Kunsel's attacks with a breathy laugh. " I was just kidding Kunie, no reason to beat me." Zack mock pouted as he rubbed his arm.

Kunsel smiled smugly effectively hiding all his hurt underneath and acted nonchalantly. " Well since you didn't mean it then..I forgive you."

Zack made a sound of relief in a sarcastic manner and stood up off the bench gathering his soldier uniform in his hands " Well Kunie you wanna walk me to my apartment? Kinda lonely here."

Kunsel stood up as well and eagerly nodded all the more grateful to hang around his friend for even a few more extra minutes. " Sure, why not?.." he said as he put his helmet back on feeling naked in the Shinra halls without it.

" Thats the Kunsel I know!" Zack suddenly remarked sarcastically pointing at the helmet.

" Your such a pain Fair you know that, How do I put up with you?"

" Because you love me and I'm your best friend." Zack said easily pulling his hands behind his head as they walked.

_Yeah you're right, Zack..You don't know how right you are._

_If only you knew.._

Kunsel stared at him for a moment before inwardly sighing and looking away. He felt like he was staring at Zack from behind the bars of a prison. Unable to reach out to him and tell him. He was all of a sudden grateful he had put his helmet on in time. Fearing that his emotions would be plain for Zack to see on his face.

* * *

><p>Also Got some fan art from Kai for this chapter so if you're interested by all means go and have a look at my profile. I put the links in there since I cant post links directly in this chapter for some odd reason this website does not allow that.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, here it is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Have corrected the term Admonished when Zack talks to Kunsel. Thanks to the find and replace tool messing me up :P

1/23/15 A shiny new chapter! Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Knight In Shimmering Armour.

Zack threw his keys haphazardly onto his coffee table as he walked past his living room and into the bedroom. He still couldn't help but feel like he had abandoned Cloud. He knew that Cloud wouldn't have understood why he was alone again. It would be pretty scary waking up to find that he was in some strange place with not a familiar face in sight. That was the worst part about this whole thing and the reason why Zack was feeling the way he was despite, his best friend's efforts.

But maybe he should be more reasonable about the situation, Kids were resilient he told himself as he stripped off his shirt.

Cloud would snap out of it soon.. _right?_

He tried to look on the bright side of things with Cloud finding a big home with a lot of land and lots of other kids to play with. He wouldn't want to steal that opportunity away from Cloud now would he? He shook his head telling himself to stop it already. Angeal and Kunsel were right. He did his job and saved people that needed saving, end of mission.

But why did it still hurt?

Zack inwardly wished that he was not all alone in his apartment at the moment. If only he could have asked Kunsel to stay with him. He didn't really understand why he didn't ask Kunsel to stay. He sure had wanted him too. He was planning not to be alone that night so that he could distract himself by shooting the breeze with an old friend. But Kunsel seemed preoccupied at the time and was acting rather odd and unlike the Kunsel he knew towards the end of their walk. It was weird the way the atmosphere became awkward between them as if there was something that Kunsel had wanted to say but relented. He was sure something was bothering Kunsel, bothering him so much that he was acting all out of sorts.

What was the reason for it?

Zack tried to think about it for a second, but chalked it off to having girl problems.

Kunsel probably had a girlfriend..That would explain the preoccupation and all the distracted like distant weirdness.

Zack had seen many of his friends go through the same thing.

But luckily, He didn't have that problem. Sure he had a girl down in sector five but she was just a good friend. Zack knew better than to mess with a girl who was guarded closely by a strong willed pin roller wielding soldier hating mother. In which every time Zack visited Aerith, She would be lurking in the doorway with this _I know your type punk. Don't you even go there look_.

Plus, he wouldn't want to hurt such a sweet girl even though he knew that she had some sort of feelings for him. Zack was well, not the type she would be looking for. She always complained that he was such a flirt and held a strong distaste for men who flirted openly with other women. Even though she still strongly insisted that he come by every now and then and visit with her which was really confusing. Miss one week of not seeing her and she would explode at him like a bomb, accusing him of hanging out with other ladies than with her.

But it wasn't that he was a play boy, sure he flirted innocently with the ladies because he was single and he could. But it was also the fact that he had not yet found the one that he would stop for.

He knew that if he found the "One" He would be loyal till the end. Zack was that kind of person. After all, Angeal didn't nickname him puppy for just one reason.

Zack was loyal, True till the end even if it meant death.

But having a girl right at the moment, He couldn't deal with all that stress and drama. No way...

Sure it would give him some relief, which he could use. But more often than not relationships tended to come with strings.

That was it then. It had to be it! Kunsel had a girlfriend and didn't tell him.

She was probably riding on his nerves or something.

Even so, he wished Kunsel would have stood with him somehow.

He could have used a few kind words from his friend over a few beers. Kunsel, put him at ease when he was at his worst. Whether it was making him laugh or just hanging out and recalling old war stories either from their own experiences together or those when they were apart. Kunsel had always been there for him.

_As if I am not feeling bad enough with Cloud, Now I have the worry of my best friend who may never be himself again, because of some girl._

At times like this it was best to just stop thinking, just shut down his emotions and let sleep claim him.

Maybe he would feel better in the morning.

* * *

><p>Kunsel threw himself heavily onto his couch flicking on the tv. He needed to really get his mind off of Zack for once. It was unhealthy to think of him so much and just worry incessantly. That was Angeal's job. But every time Kunsel would try and think of something else he just ended up thinking about Zack again and how sad he looked going into his apartment earlier. Then his mind would start recalling the way Zack had leaned against him and the way his hair brushed against his shoulder gently and then it all went to Hades after that. Kunsel hated to feel so powerless, like a moth to a flame. He was angry at himself for being so weak and letting himself get all tangled up in his best friend's web. He knew better than that. He knew he would never have Zack. That Zack was taken and obviously straight. If he knew how Kunsel felt he probably would never speak to him again.<p>

Kunsel groaned walking over to his fridge pulling out a beer, He needed some liquid happiness, anything to dull the pain.

_Am I ever going to stop Zack? Can't I even try?_

He sat back down on the couch taking a big chug of his beer, Cursing when he noticed the side of the beer can.

" _Gongagan Gold, The finest beer on Gaia."_

" Ah come on!" He shouted angrily and in disbelief. Even beer was his enemy, unwilling to give him peace.

Disgruntled he slammed down the beer can onto his coffee table and decided just to watch whatever was on the telly. Since he rarely got the time to just sit around and watch something on it.

There was a movie on which looked like a good film, Something he would probably want to see from the beginning because obviously it was in the middle. It looked interesting enough to hold his attention and he dove head first into it willing for it to take him away from his misery. It was some medieval film about a fictional war and he watched as the main character which was some guy who looked like Robin hood, Try to convince the King and his court to let him become one of their knights. So after a big speech and cheesy emotional scene the king with tears in his eyes is moved by Robin hood's passion for his country, and thus lets him join the knights.

Robin hood at first isn't very well received by the other knights and gets bullied a lot for being much smaller and not having the strength to wield a sword. Never the less out of the blue comes this much taller stoic looking knight dressed in this shimmering black armor, And instantly takes a shine to Robin hood after helping him up after a fall. They become friends and they train together growing closer as the film progressed on.

Kunsel didn't realize it at first but, the very reason why he became so engrossed in the film was because the film was a morphed version of his own start in Shinra. The knight in the black shimmering armor resembled Zack and the Robin hood figure was a much smaller younger version of himself.

It reminded him of the time he first had laid his eyes on Zack.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the first week of the Shinra soldier recruit training program. Kunsel had just recently graduated from being a grunt and was brought into soldier with a fresh wave of carefully selected newbies. It had also been one of the coldest days Kunsel had ever experienced in his young life. He stood outside in the cold, Freezing his rocket town balls off wondering if his Commanding Officer was trying to break him. He shivered relentlessly but held in his shuddering as his commander walked past him slowly, with a scrutinizing gaze. He did this to each soldier in formation before he stood back and started to bark commands like a mad dog.<p>

In the middle of doing one hundred push ups in the mud, In the freezing cold, The Commanding Officer finally barked again.

" Attention! General Angeal Hewely approaching!"

Kunsel quickly reacted as did the others and they all easily fell into formation standing in salute, eyes forward.

" Good day sir!" They all said in unison remaining stiff and still in salute.

Kunsel dared to look, just wanting to get in one glance at Angeal Hewely the legendary soldier. A legend among all soldiers and those who aspired to be a soldier.

Angeal Hewely appeared to be what he imagined a first class soldier was supposed to look like. Tall, built and extremely intimidating to look at. He was carrying a large buster sword upon his back and walked among them in a prideful yet dangerous manner. Kunsel looked away as his Commanding Officer craned his head to look at him, Sensing his gaze.

Kunsel swiftly averted his eyes gazing up to one of the trees ahead of him, Focusing on the bare branches so that he wouldn't be tempted to look away and get scolded. He however listened to the other soldiers muttering to each other under their breath. Sounds and gasps of awe mixed with other comments about a boy.

A boy? What boy?

Why didn't he notice that? He figured his first glance must have been so quick he totally missed the boy.

This time unable to fight his curiosity in which came natural to him. He quickly took another glance at Angeal taking in the boy that the others were murmuring about under their breaths.

Angeal was dragging this teen roughly by the forearm, Like the way you would drag a child to a dentist.

Kunsel was powerless to stop his stare as he watched with a curious gaze as Angeal dragged the boy over towards his Commanding Officer and started to converse with him in low tones.

_Stand back, Angeal is probably going to murder that boy from the looks of it.. __O_ne soldier behind him said.

_Aww, he looks to young to die though.. _The soldier next to him commented back with a low chuckle.

_Still wet behind the ears! What is he five years old?_ the first soldier who commented said in response.

" C_'mon guys shut up.." _Kunsel murmured in an annoyed tone, trying to hear what Angeal was saying. Ever the curious information digger, Kunsel made sure he had his eyes and ears open at all times.

" W_hat's wrong Kunsel? Got a crush on the general?"_

The other two soldiers laughed under their breaths but then silenced as Kunsel turned to stare at one of them with a hard glare that said,_S__hut up now or I will hurt you._

It was too late though to hear anything as the moment passed. Missing in entirely, Thanks to the jerks next to him.

Angeal was now pulling away from Kunsel's Commanding Officer and he caught the word "Thanks" from Angeal's lips. Was this boy a relation perhaps to Angeal? He couldn't tell, As the boy's face was obscured as he averted his gaze, Scuffing his boot against a rock as Angeal clapped a hand onto his shoulder. That suddenly got the boy's attention and he looked up at Angeal and they both exchanged knowing glances briefly before he pulled away ignoring the new recruits and leaving the boy behind standing there awkwardly.

" Ok ladies!" The Commanding Officer stood ahead of them in his usual authoritative stance "Its time to partner for one on one!" He shouted with a cruel smile gesturing to the new recruit with a nod " Get yourself in formation! What are you waiting for an invitation?!" He suddenly barked to the new boy.

" Where should I stand sir?"

The commander gave him a scathing glare and turned around to glare at the soldiers in formation scanning for an open space in the formation " Private Joey!"

" Sir!"

" Joey Get behind private Langley." The commander barked and looked over at the new boy shoving him forwards. " You! Take his spot right over there next to Mr. Kai the weakling maybe he can learn a thing or two from you."

Kunsel tightened his jaw wanting to punch his commander into next week before panic took over. The new boy was going to be standing next to him..

Kunsel suddenly felt the need to steer his gaze into another direction, Pretending that he didn't notice the new boy coming and acted as if he were deep in thought. Trying to feel the boy out and study him at first from a distance.

Zack looked around anxiously and smiled at the soldiers shyly as he had to squeeze by them to get through to his spot. Most of the soldiers didn't even budge and left him to struggle to get past them.

_Aren't these a fine group of jerkoffs!?_ Zack thought angrily clenching his fists to keep his self from punching out the next soldier who came out like a jerk to him.

Their obvious chilly reception of him was poor, And Zack could see no friendly face in the crowd. Why was Angeal throwing him into such an unfriendly squad? Knowing the friendly puppy he was? He might as well had thrown Zack in with a group of sharks what was the difference ?

_Ah well, might as well make lemon aid...Freaking Angeal and his lemons..._ He bitterly thought and finally made it to his spot with much effort. Still inwardly grumbling at his mentor.

" Ok now everyone turn around and face the person you're standing next to!" The commander ordered while walking up and down in between the ranks.

Kunsel's upper lip twitched becoming numb, as it usually did when he grew anxious. Was this really happening? _I don't really feel like meeting and training with General Hewley's front runner, He's going to see what a weakling I am and make me look even more pitiful in front of this commander who already hates me. _

Zack on the other hand was too busy feeling uncomfortable and out of place. He didn't really know what to do and felt very much unlike himself adding to the already tense atmosphere. _This guy is probably going to give me the same cold reception as the rest of these jerks, Better man up and beat him to it. Letting him know I am not to be dicked around with. _

Kunsel was wishing that he would disappear as he slowly turned around facing the new guy, His breath catching in the back of his throat .

The boy ahead of him was glaring at him with narrowed eyes_. _A look which screamed _''BACK OFF!" _to Kunsel.

If Kunsel felt intimidated before knowing that this guy was Angeal's front runner, He certainly felt even more intimidated now. On the receiving end of one of the most coldest glares he had ever received in his entire life.

Not even his father who hated him glared at him that way.

_What the heck is his problem? _

The commander stopped in front of them and looked at them both with a cruel smile before stepping back and addressing the whole squad.

" Now that we are all facing each other hold out your hands and shake. Congratulations ladies, this is your new best friend! I advise you get to know each other well. Because, you will be spending the next seven months together with your new bosom buddy !"

_Oh greeeaaaat, I get to spend the whole training program with someone who is already glaring daggers at me. Looking at me like I am his worst enemy. Some day this is turning out to be.. _

This atmosphere was one of the most awkward and intense atmosphere's Kunsel had ever experienced during his time in Shinra. It was uncomfortable and Kunsel did not want to pick up his head and stare at his new partner in the eye, Not really in the mood to get into a fight on his first week at soldier knowing his horrible temper.

_Just relax...I know you feel like punching him..But just hold it in...It's better not to make enemies..I am not going to get kicked out of soldier just because one guy decides to be a douche. Just try and extend your hand, At least if you're going to hate him, Have a better reason for it when he disses you._

Kunsel didn't look up as he held out his hand in a fickle gesture of peace. Not expecting his action to be well received or even returned.

_He probably wants to break off my arm.. _

Zack tilted his head to the side confused, most of the guys around him didn't even bother to hold out their hands to shake with their partners. Yet the guy ahead of him looked nervous and was averting his gaze uncomfortably at the ground holding out his hand to him in a awkward gesture.

_Hmph...maybe I was wrong about him.._

Kunsel was about to pull his hand back bitterly when, A cool calloused hand grasped his softly and firmly closed around it, shaking it gently.

And that's when Kunsel's blood ran cold and his brain exploded.

_Huh!?_

He lifted his head upwards shocked.

The face staring at his was now gazing at him shyly his eyes holding a certain friendly look to them.

Kunsel felt his mouth go dry. _What on gaia am I supposed to do? Didn't this guy just want to kill me?_

" Hi, My name is Zack Fair.." He said in a smooth soft voice.

Kunsel blinked, Stunned at the sudden change from extreme cold to extreme warmth. So he wasn't made out of ice.. He thought as he peered at the male ahead of him forgetting that he had to speak back. " Nice to meet you Zack, I'm Kunsel Kai.." He said gently easing up some and regarded the boy ahead of him with a curt nod as he shook his hand back.

Zack's expression softened more and now he was sporting a big grin on his face feeling at ease at Kunsel's equally friendly response. " How's it been going so far?" He inquired curious as to where in training they exactly were.

Kunsel pulled backwards shrugging " You didn't miss anything special if that's what you want to know, just the usual insults from the commander. "

Zack smirked looking around the area at the other guys with a hard glare " Heh, Im sure his insults will get more interesting as time progresses."

Kunsel made a sound of sarcasm and pulled back to fold his arms against his chest feeling pretty numb at that point. The cold finally ceasing to slow down his circulation.

"Freezing balls out.." Zack said huddling into himself and shivering as well. " I think they are trying to see if a man can actually freeze on the spot, Must be that creepy Hojo guy telling the commander to use us for his experiments."

" Please don't mention him, That guy gives me the creeps." Kunsel replied.

Zack laughed rubbing his arms as he tried to warm them up. " Creepy? That's putting it lightly."

" Oh shit here comes the commander.." Kunsel murmured under his breath at Zack in warning about the incoming officer who was marching his way over towards the both of them.

" Nice to see you boys getting along so well..." The Commanding Officer remarked while looking at both of them and then directly at Kunsel. "Y'know Kai, Fair over here was especially handpicked by General Hewley, He is going to beat you down to size when its time to spar." He spat. " You better start bulking up, If you want to beat him weakling."

Kunsel looked away uncomfortably " Yes Sir." He answered holding his tongue.

" A poor excuse of a soldier you are!" The Commander laughed as Kunsel just stood there looking forward as if he were frozen and absent of all thought, A million miles away. "Just look at you! Can any of you men picture a delicate face like that making in through next months trials?!" The Commanding Officer teased, some of the soldier's in front of him snickering.

" Yes sir. I understand." Kunsel answered anxiously his gaze on the ground " I know I don't look very strong now, but I assure you I will be."

The Commanding Officer took a step back "Haah! I bet ten to one that you will wash out after the endurance run next month" He sneered " Got no room in my squad for pathetic looking soldier's such as yourself Kai, But I got plenty of room for more men that are built like Fair over here."

Kunsel blinked, swallowing dryly to calm himself as he took the abuse. The Commander now coming forward and sticking his nose in his face in an effort to intimidate him, his hot breath suffocating Kunsel.

Zack watched on with a tight expression rapidly growing uneasy. Something in the way he glared at Kunsel made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to wonder why that was, when it finally hit him.

_That's it! The Commander has a hard on for him. Why else taunt him so badly?_

" Are you going to cry private!?" The Commander taunted " Going to run back home to Rocket Town Like all the wussies?"

This time he received no answer and Zack could see Kunsel's fists balling up and shaking. Probably the only thing holding him together right now.

_That's it. I'm saying something._

Zack couldn't take it one second longer, it made him sick the way the Commanding Officer was literally ripping Kunsel apart in front of everyone. Berating him with insults and the guys in the squad weren't any better as they all just joined in, the raw pain coming from Kunsel's eyes clear to him even though he had tried his best not to show emotion. Zack may have not known him well, But he knew that it must have hurt.

Taking a step forward Zack could just feel the words trying to break their way out of his mouth as he was unable to hold it in anymore." _Excuse me Commander?" _Zack suddenly asked interrupting the rain of insults.

The Commander paused raising an eyebrow at Zack " Did I say you can speak?_" _The Commanding Officer growled.

Zack shook his head so ready to start something. "No...but if I were you I would just shut the fuck up before you find yourself court martialed for being an abusive loud mouthed jerk." He spat venomously glaring at the Commander.

The whole squad seemed to gasp and hold their breaths in. All staring at Zack in shock.

But Zack didn't stop there. The very scene that happened in front of him bringing the hero to the surface. " People like you, are what Shinra really needs to do away with. You do not deserve to bare the soldier name"

Kunsel audibly gasped his whole body freezing up as he stared at Zack wide-eyed and slack jawed as Zack took on the Commander right in front of him.

_Why!?_

The Commander suddenly exploded like a volcano " Why you! Insolent little-!" He charged forward getting into Zack's face huffing like a mad bull.

Zack didn't pull away as he met the Commanders glare in an intimidating aggressive stare down contest.

" I liked you at first Fair, But now I know I am going to enjoy breaking you down very slowly and if you breath a word of this to General Hewley, Your little boyfriend over there is going to have a heck of a rough time making it in soldier ." He threatened in a low voice before pulling back slowly with a violent look and walking off shouting

"Dismissed!"

The whole squad looked at Zack like he a force to be reckoned with and backed off. All dispersing into groups muttering things under their breaths as they walked away some pushing by Kunsel.

Zack stood there unsure of how he wanted to approach Kunsel. It must have dealt him a huge blow to be openly humiliated during the first week of training. So,Zack would have to tread carefully.

Kunsel stood motionless in the clearing seemingly frozen staring at Zack in front of him still wide eyed as Zack stared back at him in much the same manner. Both of them holding each other with their gaze and caught up in one another. It was then and there that Kunsel knew he would never be the same. This boy in front of him was an angel of that much he was certain. Kunsel knew he would now follow Zack to the ends of the earth.

" It looks like you could use a friend." Zack tried gently stepping forward.

Kunsel smiled wistfully " You want to be my friend?"

Zack stepped forward again and slowly raised his intense gaze to meet Kunsel's. " If you would have me as a friend. " He breathed softly.

Kunsel felt chills run up his spine, No one ever really wanted to be his friend before. " I would like that very much Zack." He answerd in a shaky voice moved by Zack's words.

A bright pearly white smile formed on the raven haired boy's lips and he stalked forward and clapped a hand on Kunsel's shoulder in some sort of acceptance ritual. " Were friends then." He eased walking forwards.

Kunsel suddenly stepped out reaching a hand to stop him from leaving, Wanting to say something more to express how grateful he was to Zack for coming to his aide.

" W-wait!" He said almost desperately.

Zack stopped but didn't turn around. " Aren't you coming?! I don't want to eat alone y'know.." Zack replied a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Kunsel stammered once again, Not used to being treated so kindly by anyone.

" So you coming or what?" Zack asked.

" S-sure!." Kunsel finally got out managing to get his voice to work.

" Alright to the mess it is, Hopefully we can get seats together"

Kunsel caught up to Zack's long stride "That wont be a can sit at my table.." Kunsel said in a low voice feeling slightly ashamed.

Zack paused and stared at him from the corner of his eye, The way Kunsel had just said that seemed sad. " Why is that?" He inquired curiously wanting Kunsel to elaborate.

" No one likes to sit with me, So they avoid my table." Kunsel admitted trying to seem nonchalant like it didn't bother him.

Zack furrowed his brows looking puzzled as to why people would not want to be Kunsel's friend. " Well who cares about those guys anyway!? You got one perfectly good friend right here, standing in front of you! So I guess you wont be alone on that table anymore." He mildly put as he continued to stalk forwards looking ahead with this really cute happy look on his face.

And Kunsel finally figured out what Zack had reminded him of. That look that Zack had on his face just now, reminded him of a puppy. He could just envision the puppy dog ears and a happy waggling tail on him.

Sensing Kunsel's stare Zack turned around. " Your awfully quiet."

Kunsel shrugged again " It's just you remind me of something.."

Zack paused, his eyes darting about Kunsel's face with a hidden smile " A puppy right?" He said suddenly laughing

Kunsels eyes grew wide, did he offend him? " S-sorry I did not mean to-"

Zack shook his head feverishly" No no its fine! I don't mind it! All my friends say that I'm a puppy, nothing wrong with the truth."

Kunsel suddenly wanted to throw himself on Zack and wrap his arms around him. Zack was endearing and he was so grateful to him for being so kind. It was the first time Kunsel had ever felt so wanted and accepted by someone else.

_And now back to My name is Cactuar!_

Kunsel opened one eye not understanding at first what was going on, the telly in front of him blaring. Had he just fallen asleep?

He moaned pitifully as he looked for the remote to shut it off and burrowed his head into the crease of the couch, Wishing to go back to his dreams when his life had once made sense, And things with Zack were much more pleasant for him. He missed feeling normal around Zack and wished desperately that things were the way they were before he realized he was falling for his friend.

Once he discovered his feelings for Zack, He knew their friendship would never be the same again and things would be different between them.

All this started with just one smile.

One simple look of affection from the puppy..and Kunsel became his captive.

Kunsel finally shut the telly off and Tossed his remote hearing it thud somewhere off in the distance. Zack's smile still fresh in his mind.

_When did you gain this much control over me Zack? Will I ever be free?_

_Kunsel sighed feeling himself sink to a new low._

_I have to get away from him for awhile..Maybe go out to tomorrow after duty and get sloshed. I could use a few drinks to drown my sorrows. _


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey guys Mikey here, How am i doing so far? I don't know if its any good so if you can hit me up or review it, I would appreciate it!**

now onwards to the next installment of Zack's Problem. So, sit back and let me entertain you! lol

Again the powerful Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in FINAL FANTASY! It belongs to SQUARE ENIX!

I only own this fic and any OC*

1/23/15 Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Puppy Befriends A Child

There was a soft frantic knock at the door that Zack couldn't ignore.

He awoke quickly like if it was a soldier reflex and switched on the light going down the hall towards his door. " I'm coming!" He called in a raspy voice eyes still heavy with sleep

It was a female nurse looking quiet concerned " Zack Fair I presume?"

Zack blinked confused for a second before nodding " Yeah I am Zack." He paused uncomfortably. "What's going on?"

The nurse could feel herself flush at the shirtless male's appearance and appreciated him for a second before snapping out of it and addressing him with a nervous smile.

_So this was Shinra's puppy.. _

She sighed in relief and tried to keep her eyes on Zack's face " I'm glad I finally found you!.." She gushed " My name is Mira, I was told you were the one who found the small boy earlier today. Is that correct?"

_Cloud!?_

His heart skipped a beat. Clouds image broke into his sleep fogged mind setting him off on a tangent.

" Is Cloud Ok?!" He suddenly asked in a flurry reacting all of a sudden.

" Oh? So that's his name." She said in what seemed like an after thought before looking back up at him seriously chilling Zack to the bone with her grave expression.

"Well no..not really, Cloud is refusing to eat and won't stop crying. He wont let us get near him, And we are afraid that if he keeps up like this he won't last long"

Zack's eyes suddenly went wide and he reacted again, This time by turning away quickly from the nurse and leaving her standing in the hallway.

" I will be right there, Let me just put on a shirt!." He called to her in a hurry as he tugged a tank-top on over his head and threw on a pair of sweats.

_Poor kid, Probably thinks hes been abandoned again! _

" Alright lets go." He said as he stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

"Follow me sir.."

* * *

><p>The trip to the infirmary felt like it had taken him years by the time he walked in through the front door of the brightly lit lab like clinical area.<p>

His heart was pounding in his ears as he followed impatiently behind the nurse. Wanting see Cloud already. He knew Angeal was going to be very unhappy when he found this out and he hoped that Angeal would understand that he needed to do this. He couldn't ignore someone in need of help. Let alone a child.

" Hes right in here Zack..you can go on in." Mira said opening the door to Cloud's room.

Zack thanked her and stepped inside the small room, Looking for the small boy that he felt he had abandoned.

There sitting on top of a hospital bed in a corner of the room up against the wall was the small blonde boy who was still dirty and crying into his hands.

" Hey, hey, hey! easy kiddo!.." Zack cried going forward towards the small young boy.

The young boy suddenly paused at the sound of Zack's voice as he lifted his head up slowly from his hands. Cloud's eyes were red and swollen and he looked more scared than ever as he was shaking so bad.

"Zack! " He cried out frantically holding out his hands to him in a desperate plea.

" It's okay Cloud! I'm here!" Zack leaned over the bars on the side of Cloud's bed and picked him right up settling the boy against him in a safe hug. " It's alright.. See?! everything is fine now.." He comforted as he bounced Cloud in his arms trying to stem the flow of tears.

Instantly Clouds arms wrapped around him in a small hug. " Why you go away?" Cloud fretted. He was trembling in Zack's arms upset that the soldier had left him all by himself.

Zack crumpled against Cloud " I'm sorry Cloud." He said brokenly cradling the boy against him " Will you forgive me?" He begged as he cradled him.

The small arms wound more tightly around his neck and Cloud gave Zack a hearty hug ever willing to forgive Zack for going away.

The nurse couldn't hold back a small smile, the two looked so sweet together and it was amazing how quickly the toddler took to Zack. She guessed if anyone could do that, it would have to be Zack. Shinra's puppy seemed to weave his spell over everyone he met.

" Zack would you like to sit and eat with Cloud? I am sure Cloud wouldn't want to eat alone.."

Zack really didn't feel hungry, but if it helped Cloud, why not.

He looked down at Cloud in question before looking back over at her nodding." Why not?"

She smiled at Zack and waved " Be back in a little boys." She bid walking away.

Zack thanked her and made his way back over to Cloud's bed. Sitting down with the boy holding onto his neck like a vice. " I am sorry Cloud please don't be sad.. " Zack begged hugging the child back. " I'm here now, so please stop crying.."

Cloud sniffled but still held onto Zack afraid that he would disappear again.

" I know it must have been scary to wake up in such a strange place, but Cloud I promise you, it was to help you.."

" I was scared.." Cloud murmured, his head resting on his shoulder.

" I know buddy, but you don't have to be scared anymore, Your pal Zack is here ok? I wont let anything happen to you." He comforted padding the small boys back.

Cloud in response pulled back and stood up in the males lap. Zack grabbing onto Cloud from the sides keeping him from falling off. " What are you doing?" He inquired glancing down at Cloud with a small chuckle.

Cloud reached his hands out and wrapped them around Zack's head in a hug.

" A hug huh?" Zack questioned before lifting his hands up from Cloud's sides and giving Cloud an equally big hug in return " I could use a hug right about now too, Thanks Cloud."

Cloud giggled and released Zack's head as he went back to resting his head on his shoulder.

" I bet you must be hungry huh?"

Cloud didn't respond but just stood hanging onto Zack with no interest of moving. "You wanna come out from there? I cant see ya, yknow.."

Cloud shook his head liking where he was and not willing to leave the sense of security that Zack gave him.

Zack chuckled " Alright, I guess that means I will be eating alone then.. Awwwww I'm all lonely now.." He playfully pouted pretending to be sad.

Cloud suddenly pulled away slightly from Zack looking upwards in deep concern for his soldier friend. his tear stained face glancing at Zack with wide eyes. "Don't be sad.." He breathed.

Zack raised an eyebrow, hoping that he could get Cloud to eat something if he played along. " Only if you promise me that you will eat with me.."

" Ok I promise!" Cloud answered sweetly turning around and sitting in Zack's lap.

Zack smiled and eased his hands into the boys hair " Good boy"

As if on cue the nurse named Mira walked in with a tray of food. " I got something for you boys..hope you like it!" She bubbled lifting the tray and putting it next to Zack and Cloud on the bed." But before you boys get started, I have to give Cloud some medicine." She simply stated turning around while searching for something inside a metal cabinet.

Cloud whimpered knowing what she was looking for. he jerked backwards into Zack trying to pull away from the nurse and get as close to the soldier as possible.

" Okay,okay.." Zack eased and let Cloud hide himself from the nurse.

"This is what he did to us before." She remarked with a small smile beginning to open up the plastic package which contained a small needle. " I'm just glad you're here this time. Think you can help us out Zack? Since you're the one with a magic touch?"

Zack nodded to her silently winking and inclined his head towards Cloud. " It's ok, No need to be scared Cloud, I'm right here..I won't let nothing bad happen." He assured petting the boys head.

" Needles! I don't like them!" Cloud whined sounding muffled against Zack's shirt.

Zack looked back up at the nurse and then winked at her saying to her with his eyes. _Don't worry, I got this. _

" Say,you know what Cloud? Would you feel better if I did it for you?"

The nurse pulled back surprised " But you don't know–"

Zack held up a hand to silence her. " What do you say? Would that make you feel better?"

Cloud slowly came out from his hiding place against Zack's shirt looking upwards with wide trusting eyes at the raven haired soldier. " O-okay.." Cloud relented taking a deep breath.

The nurse looked uneasy " Do you even know how to put a line in?" She asked anxiously. " If you don't do it right you can really hurt him.."

Zack ignored her as he smiled at Cloud to put him at ease lifting Cloud off his lap sitting him onto the bed gently.

" But Zack.."

Zack turned to her bleakly taking the needle out of her hands " You do know that Soldiers have basic medical training right?"

She stammered as Zack opened the package with the syringe like a pro going over to stand in front of Cloud.

" Ok brave boy, this will only take me a moment! I need you to be brave for me alright?" Zack chirped while concentrating on separating the syringes and ripping open a small packet of antibacterial cleanser.

Now is when the delicate art of distraction comes into play.

Zack reached ino his pocket "Say, Cloud.. can you hold onto this for me for a second?" He asked as he dropped a shiny ball of materia into Cloud's hands.

" WOOOOOO!" Cloud said in wonder clutching it in his small hands instantly distracted.

" You know.. If you concentrate hard enough, you can do a magic spell." Zack stated while wiping Clouds small pale arm gently with the cleansing towel.

" Really?!" Cloud asked staring at the small piece of materia with wide eyes as it glowed in his hands.

Zack nodded " Uhuh! Yep..I can summon up an ice spell right out of that one right there and freeze anything I want."

He tossed away the towelette and got the needle ready positioning it against the boys soft inner arm, this was the tricky part in the art of distracting a four year old.

" Wow! You can? Will you show me some time!?"

Zack chuckled " Sure kiddo, But right now I want to see if you can try. Why don't you close your eyes and concentrate really hard and see if you can summon up a spell?"

Cloud happily did so forgetting all about what Zack was doing and closed his eyes as he held the materia in one hand and concentrated.

Zack tied a small rubber tie slightly above Cloud's fore arm and looked for the small vein." Don't open your eyes Cloud, But I think I see something happening! Do you feel anything!?" Zack playfully exclaimed to get Cloud to stay focused.

Zack looked over at the nurse who was smiling as she leaned against the wall amazed at Zack's talent with putting children at ease.

" I think I do!" Cloud nearly shouted in excitement. Now that he was fully distracted Zack took the opportunity to quickly push the needle in Cloud's arm.

" Do you see anything yet Zack?" Cloud asked not even realizing what Zack had just done.

Zack laughed waving his other hand over at the nurse mouthing to her to get out of the way because he was about do something dangerous." Oh Gaia Cloud! I think I see some thing happening just keep your eyes closed!" Zack warned mischievously and reached into his pocket again pulling out another piece of materia.

He closed his eyes for a few moments summoning up a very weak but impressive ice 1 spell and aimed it at a coffee cup across from them on a table. The coffee cup never had a chance as it suddenly froze up into a huge ice block." Woah! Holy Odin! Look at that! " Zack shouted like he was shocked. " Did you see that Mira!? Cloud just summoned an ice spell freezing that cup!"

Cloud opened his eyes and gasped. There was a huge block of ice on top of a table. The cup frozen inside he couldn't help but smile." I did that!?" Cloud marveled with huge eyes amazed, not able to take his eyes off the frozen cup.

Zack smiled softly as he pushed the second syringe into Cloud's IV administering the first wave of antibiotics before attaching a small bag of liquids to the iv and hanging it above them. " Yep! You did!" Zack finished up taping up clouds IV and patted the boy on the head. " You did a really good job Cloud."

" You are amazing" Mira piped up from her corner in the room to Zack. " I guess you guys are just fine then! I will be back in a little, I have some work to do."

Zack regarded her and winked again making Mira laugh. " It's true what they say about you." She admitted coyly smiling at Zack.

He raised his eyebrows slowly in interest " And that is.."

She laughed turning red " That you're the only soldier here who bleeds actual blood."

Zack shot her a flirty look " And here I thought you were going to say something else.."

Mira rolled her eyes at the hidden innuendo. " What did you want to hear?"

The soldier laughed this time shrugging " Oh nothing." He said playfully dismissing it as he watched Mira pause by the door before leaving.

" Uhuh." Mira winked at him " If only you were older, then maybe."

Zack snickered at her wrinkling his nose in a cute manner " That's nice of you." He said in a voice full of sarcasm waving her off.

She laughed in return shaking her head as she opened the door and disappeared behind it.

" Bye Mira!" Cloud interrupted suddenly making Zack look at him oddly before cracking up at Cloud's abrupt manner.

" You are something else kiddo!"

Cloud laughed brightening up and scooted next to Zack to sit closer to him and handed him back the materia.

Zack smirked at him" You mean you're done freezing things?"

Cloud giggled and nodded " Can you show me some more next time?"

" Why don't you get better first and then we will talk about it."

" Ok Zack.." Cloud said happily and leaned his weight against Zack's side. While the raven haired teen was already taking the food tray off from the bed and putting it on his lap.

" Well lets see what we have here!" He chirped wiggling his eyebrows Cloud's curious gaze following Zack's towards the food tray. "Mm-mm smells pretty good!" Zack confirmed before lifting the plastic lid off the top of the food bowls. " Hey Cloud look at that! Shinra's famous chicken noodle soup! Boy oh boy, Are we in for a treat."

"We are?!" Cloud asked looking down at the tray while Zack picked up a small plastic cup holding it in front of his eyes.

" And what's this?" He asked incredulously, a playful smile on his lips " Is that BANORA DUMB-APPLE-JUICE!?" He nearly shouted over exaggerating. Acting like banora dumb apple juice was a rare and very special commodity.

" Yeah it is!" Cloud squealed just as excited and worked up as Zack was. Not really knowing why he was so excited about soup and apple juice..

" Wow Cloud! I guess we better eat up then!" He piped up and moved over so that he can place the tray between himself and Cloud. Both facing each other.

" It does smell good!" Cloud excitedly agreed eyes eager with hunger.

Zack laughed to himself. He knew it was better to to make a big deal out of such small things to get kids interested in actually eating.

Cloud reached down with tiny hands at one of the foil topped apple juice cups, particularly Zack's cup , and with his small fingers he peeled the foil back for Zack before doing his own.

"Aww thanks Cloud!" Zack said musing the boys hair up and peeled back clouds cup for him in return. " Why don't you give the soup a try first, let me know how it tastes."

Cloud paused to offer Zack a really adorable grin before reaching for the spoon.

Zack watched with interest as Clouds scooped up some soup up before, his hand started to shake." Woah, woah! Wait a tick!" Zack warned grabbing the spoon before Cloud spilled the soup on himself. " I think I should handle this for you, just until you get better ok." Zack softly stated as he took the spoon into his own hands and scooped up the soup to Cloud's lips " Now slowly ok..it's a little hot." He warned again.

Cloud slowly leaned forward towards the spoon opening his mouth and Zack pushed the spoon past his lips. The soup was good and tasty just like Zack had said it was." Mmm!" Cloud commented around the spoon before Zack pulled it away and went for the next one with a small chuckle.

" See? Told ya so!" Zack beamed and gave Cloud the next round.

Cloud let Zack feed him the rest of the soup, liking the fact that Zack was paying so much attention. No one had ever done so before. There was something about Zack. This soldier had made him feel safe from the very moment he saw him and he began to worry what would happen if Zack were to leave again.

" Z-Zack?" he asked around the spoon.

" Hmm?" Zack hummed softly as he pulled the spoon out of Clouds mouth and pushed it back into the very last of the soup.

" Will you go away again?"

Zack pulled back clearly disturbed at the question. _Oh gaia._

Zack didn't know how to explain it to Cloud. Didn't even think he could have. Cloud wouldn't have understood the whole complexity of the problem. About Zack's place in Shinra and Angeal and the whole mess. It was just too much and yet here he was, staring at Cloud's sweet face backed up against the wall unable to break his heart.

_So this is what Angeal feels like._

Zack was unable to tell Cloud the truth. Powerless against that sweet face with those big pain filled trusting eyes. Instead he said something else." Nah, Cloud, don't worry I won't leave you." He assured all the while thinking of a way that he could actually keep that promise.

Cloud suddenly smiled brightly " Yayyyy!" he cheered as he excitedly wiggled. and in response Zack's heart broke a little more. _I have to think of a way to keep this promise, this kid needs me._

" Alright settle down small fry!" Zack joked. " Your not done with your dinner you know!"

Two sandwiches, one packet of carrot sticks and one small bag of apple slices later he was finally full, his hunger had been insatiable. Given that the small boy had been starving.

The soldier was impressed at Cloud and praised him for finishing his meal and then some. Cloud was all to happy to be hear that and he settled down onto bed and Zack suggested they play a round of go fish and then memory cards.

" Agh! Cheater!" Zack chided playfully slamming down his cards " You saw my cards you little gnat!" he cried.

Cloud giggled helplessly " Yahoo! I win!".

Zack gave him a mock sad look " Aww shucks.." he said hanging his head pretending he was sad.

Cloud suddenly stood up in alarm going over to Zack " Don't be sad Zack! I sorry!" he said arms going around Zacks head.

Zack made small Awww sound and laughed picking the young one up and setting him down " Im not sad kiddo, I was just kidding."

Cloud looked confused and then suddenly laughed when Zack made a goofy face crossing his eyes. " Haha! funny!" Cloud said cracking up in a fit of laughs as Zack went into tickle him.

" Oh look at this! All this fun going on!" Mira brightly interrupted coming in through the door with a sweet smile on her face

" I am going to feel so guilty for breaking it up but Zack.. It's Cloud's bed time." She said.

Cloud suddenly paused eyes welling up with tears and Zack caught it the moment it started. _Oh gaia here it comes._Cloud all of a sudden threw himself onto zacks clinging to him desperately. Not wanting him to ever leave.

"Hey hey, Come on Kiddo.."Zack said hugging Cloud " No more tears, I ain't going no where."

Cloud hiccuped as one fat tear rolled down his cheek and Zack felt it against his neck.

" N-no tears..." Cloud said in a small whimper trying to fight them back.

" Big boys don't cry, right?" Zack asked softly as he stood up with Cloud in his arms casting Mira a helpless heartbroken look. Angeal was going to kill him. But this had to be done. " I couldn't take him off your hands couldn't I Mira?" He softly pleaded.

Mira sighed heavily, the kind of sigh when you didn't want to let someone down but had to." Look Zack I really like you but I don't think – "

" Mira please." He begged.

She sighed as he looked at his big sad puppy dog eyes. She knew that Cloud needed him and it would be a crime to Cloud if she tore them apart tonight.

" Listen, I know i'm young and stuff and never had much experience with children, But hey I found him right? And if I just leave him here.. Well, he's going to start the water works and you're going to have to come and get me right?"

" Zack, It's not that simple.." She fretted.

But Zack continued on ignoring her response. " And if I stay here tonight I am breaking the Shinra infirmary rules, Which would look bad on you. So I have a better proposition, That suits both of us well.."

The nurse looked at him clearly amazed at his highly advanced argument skills. Both eyebrows raised high on her head, so this was the power of Angeal's electric puppy.

" You saw me put his line in, you see how much he likes me. As long as hes stable I don't see why I cant take him to my place and look after him for a few days huh? Ill even bring him down every day. Like that you don't have to wake me up in the middle of the night and I dont pester you anymore. Which I will..If you say no to me right now."

" What about your superior Angeal, Zack? He ordered Cloud to stay here, What do I say to that when he comes by?"

Zack sighed feeling stressed. He felt bad he was going to let Angeal down. But he couldn't help it, he had to do this for Cloud. He was a small little thing without a friend in the world." Don't worry about Angeal, I will deal with him. Just tell him what happened."

The nurse sighed once again and looked over to Cloud who was clinging to Zack.

" Please?" Zack begged giving her the infamous sad puppy look.

Mira knew she didn't have a chance against the puppy defense, And she walked all the way towards them going to Zack's side so that she can see Cloud

" Well Cloud, your Zack here is great negotiator, and since you are taking your medicine,Would you want to stay with Zack for a little while?"

Zack beamed a relieved smile at the nurse and silently thanked her

Cloud nodded feverishly picking up his head from off of Zack's shoulder and crushing Zack in a hug to show Mira how much he wanted to stay with him.

" Well that answer was pretty clear!"

" Alright alright you little gnat! Your coming back home with your pal Zacky here" He bubbled as he grabbed Clouds iv bag with the line attached and took it off the hook, holding it in his free hand.

"Thank you Mira." Zack grinned happily as she placed a bag onto Zack's shoulder and readjusted the iv bag in Zack's hands.

" Your welcome! He's all yours for a few days, In this bag are some supplies you'll need."

Zack winked at her " I knew you were nice." He said, a mischievous look on his face.

She laughed back at him playfully slapping him on the arm " Call me if you need something else for Cloud."

" Ok Mira." He confirmed and adjusted Cloud on his arm looking at him. " You ready to go Cloudy?"

Cloud nodded enthusiastically " Mhmm!" He hummed out loud childishly making Zack chuckle. " Say goodnight to Mira, Cloud."

Cloud waved a small little hand at her " Goodnight Mira!"

She waved back at the two " Goodnight boys." She said and walked over to her computer to sit amazed at the maturity that the puppy of Shinra showed.

_Too bad he isn't my age, hes more mature than any of the men I know and really easy on the eyes to boot._

" I could use a buff handsome soldier who is excellent with kids." She mused before shaking her head and returning to her work.

* * *

><p>Zack stopped in front of his door and went fishing for his keys.<p>

"Zack's home?" Cloud asked curiously looking at the front door as he held onto the sides of Zack's head.

At some point of their trip Cloud asked to be lifted so that he could sit on top of Zacks shoulder's so that he could pretend he was a giant. Zack was all to eager to comply, just wanting to see Cloud happy.

" That's right Cloud, I live here." He grunted as he finally got the keys to his door and opened it stepping into his apartment turning on the light. " Not bad huh?"

Cloud looked around curiously and nodded in approval " Not bad." he repeated and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Copy cat." Zack joked.

Cloud giggled again and covered the soldier's eyes with his hands.

Zack laughed " Oh nooo the lights went out! Someone help meeeeee!"

Cloud squealed enjoying himself.

"Ahhh!" Zack cried pretending that he couldn't see a thing. " I am blind!" He carried on over dramatically as Cloud laughed even louder pulling his hands away from Zack's eyes so that he could see again.

" Wait I can see!" Zack exclaimed and then playfully paused " Wait a second!"

Cloud raucously laughed.

" It was you Cloud! Wasn't it!?" The soldier shouted grabbing the boy off his shoulders and tickling gently as Cloud shrieked. " You fooled me!"

Cloud fought against Zack's fingers wiggling as he howled in laughter." I fooled you!" Cloud cried hugging Zack tightly by the neck and dropping a kiss to Zack's cheek.

" Awwwww!" Zack cooed his heart warming as he adjusted the boy in his arms" Alright mister smarty pants, lets get ya unhooked from this iv and all cleaned up."

" All cleaned up!" Cloud repeated in Zack's arms as Zack dragged him to the bathroom and started the tub.

* * *

><p>" Now Cloud, Don't slosh the water around ok?" Zack warned as he set down Cloud in the tub.<p>

" What is slosh?" Cloud asked titling his head to the side.

" Slosh is when you move around the water and make it splash."

" Oh!" Cloud said slamming his hand down into the water splashing it onto Zack's face. " I see!"

" Hey you!" The soldier cried squeezing some shampoo into his hands" You lookin for trouble eh?!"

" Hehehehe..."

" Smarty!" Zack retorted getting some soap into Cloud's filthy hair working it up into a lather. " Hey keep still for a moment! Gaia! Your going to get soap in your eyes if you lean down like that Cloud."

But Cloud ignored him his eyes falling on something that caught his attention." Birdy!" Cloud shouted pointing at something behind Zack's head on top of a shelf.

" Oh you mean, Wark?" Zack asked turning around to grab the rubber Chocobo off the shelf " You can have him.." He said as he tossed Wark into the tub after Cloud. Cloud instantaneously snatching Wark up starting to play. Dragging it around pretending that he was a mystical flying Chocobo that had only one problem, mysterious unpredictable bouts of needing to attack innocent bystanders such as Zack.

Zack played along with it at the same time he struggled to rinse Cloud's hair while Cloud moved around incessantly." Cmon kiddo, Stay still will ya?" Zack cried helplessly finally managing to douse Clouds hair in water while Cloud just laughed and carried on with his play." Chin up Cloud, Close your eyes," Zack ordered passing his soapy hand over Cloud's dirty face.

" EEEEE! Taste bad!"

" Close your mouth then!"

Cloud sputtered as Zack rinsed his face, the soapy flavor lingering on his tongue." I don't like soap.." Cloud whined casting a dirty look at the white bar making Zack chuckle.

" Well at least you didn't open your eyes, Then you would really hate it." Zack jested lightly as he grabbed for some conditioner. " Now sit still so I can finish up."

* * *

><p>Finally after all the sloshing, Zack was thoroughly soaked as if he took a bath as well. He sighed heavily feeling exhausted as he picked Cloud out of the tub and took wark away from Cloud setting him on the sink top.<p>

Now that he had Cloud standing on the toilet seat he worked to get him dried off. Once that was done he changed Cloud into some of the clothes that the nurse provided him with. Which was a soft pastel blue one piece footie pajama and a small pair of of briefs. Once Cloud was changed Zack set him down on his bed

" Don't move from here."

Cloud yawned nodding sleepily as Zack went back into the bathroom.

Zack was absolutely exhausted as he just learned that taking care of a kid was no joke, even though he had to admit that it was fun having Cloud around.

He made sure to dry off quickly and changed not wanting to leave Cloud in a room by himself for too long.

He exited the bathroom and saw that Cloud was sitting up on the bed playing with his stuffed Chocobo that sat upon his bed. " Ready to sleep Cloud?"

Cloud looked up from Zack's stuffed toy to him. " Will you be here?"

Zack nodded and pointed to the couch " I'll be right over there."

Cloud nodded holding onto Zack's Chocobo. " What's his name?" Cloud asked hugging the stuffed toy that smelled like Zack.

Zack scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. " Hmm, you know Cloud.. I don't think I ever gave him a name.. Why don't you name him for me and take care of him from now on, I think he rather stay with you. Whatd'ya say?"

Cloud smiled warmly "Ok! I'll name him Boko!"

Zack's expression softened. This child had been through so much and yet there he was smiling as if nothing had ever happened to him. Right there and then he promised himself that he would do his best to look after him in the mean time, While Shinra looked for a loving family for Cloud. " Boko is a great name Cloud, I think he really likes it, He's looking happier already"

Cloud yawned and nodded simultaneously.

" Alright kiddo off to bed" Zack said peeling the covers back.

Cloud shimmied over to the middle of the bed and snuggled into Zack's blanket and let the soldier tuck him in.

" Goodnight Cloud." Zack bid him looking down at the small boy with a soft expression.

But Cloud would have none of it, not until he reached out his hands toward Zack, his eyes impossibly big " Goodnight hugs?" He asked sweetly.

Zack chuckled and bent down to let Cloud hug Zack's head with the tightest hug he could muster " Good night Zack." Cloud murmured dropping another kiss to his cheek.

Zack pulled back with a warm expression and mused Clouds hair. " See you in the morning" He replied and stood up from the bed dimming the lights before walking across his bedroom to a small couch that he kept against the wall in his room.

Zack dropped heavily onto the couch his heart weighing him down. He didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he loved having Cloud around and was finding it hard to let go. He hoped things would go well with Angeal when he found out and then his mind briefly wondered to Kunsel again.

He picked up his phone flipping it open and stared at Kunsel's number thinking of something to say but then closed it thinking it was better not to.

He sighed and pulled a blanket over himself. It was best not to bug Kunsel right now, Even if he could have used some words of comfort from his very best friend.

He knew he was right in taking Cloud, but still he would have liked to talk to Kunsel. Kunsel was a source of calm for Zack and he needed that calm from Kunsel every now and then.

_Probably busy with the ladies, Best not to interrupt him then. _

After Zack was done grumbling to himself about Kunsel, he cuddled into the couch cushions and lost himself in a very much needed slumber.

* * *

><p>* Aren't they both adorable?***** I think so !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! A great big thank you out there to those of you that reviewed! It made me soooo happy! Thank you for everyone reading this and sticking with me! As promised here is the next chapter! As long as i know you people out there are interested in this story and that you guys are reading this and liking it, i will keep making chapter updates to continue to entertain you!**

Now Zack would like to mention the disclaimer, Go ahead Zack.

Zack: Zack fair on the job! * Starts jogging excitedly in place*

Disclaimer: The author owns nothing! It all belongs to Square Enix!

Zack: Oh yeah!

1/23 – Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Life's little problems

" You cant run from me! We have you cornered!.."

" No!" Cloud screamed as he tried to run away from the soldier that was pursuing him in the wreckage. " Come here you little whelp!" The man yelled latching onto his leg."I may have plenty of use for you !" Cloud screamed in horror grabbing onto a small uprooted branch trying to hold on for dear life. But the soldier was to strong.

" Unh!" Cloud cried losing his grip as he was yanked backwards and felt himself being hurled through the air past the soldier at a group of monsters all waiting for him below, Their sharp jagged teeth waiting eagerly to rip him apart .

"NOOO!"

Cloud shot up from his bed his heart pounding. He didn't recognize the room at first as he looked around the dimly lit room in panic. But then he saw Zack on top of a couch sleeping across the room and urgently felt the need to get to him. He wanted to feel safe, Surely no one could hurt him when he was in Zack's embrace.

"Come on Boko! Lets get out of here!" He said grabbing his stuffed friend in one hand as he hastily climbed off the bed one foot at a time and was careful not to fall.

Once he was off the bed he padded his way across the floor and walked over to the couch seeing Zack sprawled against the couch cushions snoring lightly. Cloud felt himself calm and easily climbed onto the couch and crawled over Zack snuggling himself under the soldier's arms and forcing them up slightly so he can slide between them. Once he was snuggled against him, he just closed his eyes and listened to Zack take breaths and snore occasionally. The rhythm of Zack's breathing pulling him under. He now felt miles away from his nightmares and enjoyed the warmth and sense of security he got from Zack as he fell fast asleep. Zack murmured something unintelligible and unconsciously shifted his arms going a bit tighter around Cloud hugging the small boy to him.

Zack awoke the next morning with a weight on his belly. It was warm and moved occasionally which was really, really odd." Huh? What the – ?"

Zack cracked open his eyes to see Cloud cuddled on top of him resting on his belly with Boko in his arms." Cloud?" Zack muttered to himself softly in a confused tone, trying to remember when the small child had climbed over him. He must have been beyond tired to not even realize.

" Cloud?" He tried again softly lightly shaking the boy awake. Concerned none the less.

"Mghh.." The boy protested snuggling more against Zack refusing to wake up.

Zack chuckled softly "C'mon sleepyhead." He said reaching down to tickle Cloud to get him up.

Cloud squealed in laughter slowly opening his eyes to look up at Zacks friendly gaze.

" Well lookie here at what I woke up to find this morning!" Zack chirped ruffling the boys hair. " Wanted to surprise me Cloud?"

Cloud giggled " I climbed off the bed"

" Climbed off the bed huh?" Zack repeated in thought giving him a serious look " That's dangerous, you could fall and hurt yourself Cloud. Please don't do that again" Zack said softly.

Cloud suddenly frowned pouting " B-but I had a nightmare.."

Zack made a soft sound of sympathy petting the boys head " Awwww poor kiddo.." Zack frowned feeling bad. Children were prone to nightmares when they were in scary situations so he wasn't surprised. He had plenty of nightmares himself when he was that young." I know nightmares are scary but they aren't real..I'll tell you what, Next time you have a nightmare I want you to tell me and if I'm sleeping just yell really loud to wake me up. I promise I will come and fight the nightmares away, So you don't have to be scared anymore."

" Really?" Asked Cloud with wide innocent eyes.

Zack smiled and nodded " Really! Now mister it's time to wake up and get us some breakfast." He said scooping up Cloud in his arms and taking off towards the kitchen.

Once he was there he settled Cloud down on top of the breakfast bar. " Do you like pancakes Cloud?" asked Zack as he opened his kitchen cabinets searching for the pancake mix.

Cloud nodded enthusiastically " Uhuh!"

Zack laughed in reaction " Just like me then!" He cheerfully replied putting the pancake mix box on top of the breakfast bar next to Cloud. " Gaia Cloud, I could eat pancakes everyday, that's how much I like them" He beamed and grabbed a mixing bowl and settled it down in front of Cloud.

"So kiddo, You wanna help me?" Asked Zack as he got the eggs out of the fridge.

Cloud smiled clapping his hands ecstatically. " Can I crack the eggs?" He asked.

Zack nodded picking Cloud up and stood him on a chair facing the breakfast bar. He handing him an egg and hovered over him from behind his hand reaching and grabbing Cloud's hand to help guide him." Now Cloud, lets not get any shell into the pancake or were going to be eating some gritty pancakes."

Cloud watched as Zack guided his hand helping him aim at the edge of the bowl. " Easy now." Zack advised as Cloud suddenly cracked the egg with a strong push that was even strong for a child of his age.

" Alright! That one is worth 10 points!" Zack cheered as Cloud dumped the egg right into the bowl.

" I did it!" He cried triumphantly.

" You did! And now you got to help me finish." Zack insisted handing Cloud a spoon to hold before turning away and grabbing some small spice bottles from the cabinet. " Ok you can hand the spoon over now, I am going to need you to toss in the things I give you alright?"

Cloud nodded waiting for the next set of commands eagerly. Wanting to help Zack make pancakes.

Zack started to stir the mixture and handed off things to Cloud so that he can toss them in. A few more rounds and the pancake batter was ready to be cooked into pancakes." This is where I work my magic!" Zack mused turning on the stove setting the pan down.

Cloud climbed up the short distance to sit back on the breakfast bar so that he could watch Zack intently marveling at what he was doing.

" Alright Cloud..Here it goes!" Zack called to grab Clouds attention and flipped a pancake high into the air.

Cloud shrieked with glee his feet wiggling with excitement." Zack do again!" He begged wanting to see it one more time.

Zack laughed and tossed the pancake into the air again this time he made sure to land the pancake right onto Clouds plate which sat on top of a tray.

" Woooooo!" Cloud gasped covering his mouth in surprise as he stared at his plate like it was magical.

Zack finished his own pancake and plated it before walking over to Cloud lifting him off the kitchen bar." Time to eat !" Zack bubbled grabbing the tray in hand and bringing Cloud over to the small dining area which contained a small round table with a few chairs. He set Cloud down onto the chair before grabbing some thick soldier books he had on a shelf and lifted Cloud stacking the books beneath him.

" That's better." Zack commented once he was satisfied that Cloud was able to reach the table and eat comfortably. He placed Clouds plate in front of him and cut up the pancake for him into small pieces and placed a light syrup on top of it.

" Ok kiddo eat up." He said giving Cloud some utensils and placing a cup of juice down in front of him.

Cloud instantly grabbed for the fork, starving." Mm! Good!" Cloud commented with a full mouth.

" Glad you like it pal, it's my specialty." Zack said turning on the television in front of them while looking for some entertainment Cloud could watch.

He finally settled down on a channel that was showing morning cartoons. Cloud was instantly torn away from reality, his eyes on the telly absorbing the cartoons that were aimed for children of his age. Zack smiled at the small boy as he ate his own pancake, all the while thinking of what had to be done today Kunsel suddenly breaking into his mind.

_Gaia,I wonder if he's called._

Yielding to his curiosity he got off the chair and went into the kitchen for his phone leaving Cloud in the living room still eating his breakfast,of course he made sure to lean against the breakfast bar so he could see Cloud from his vantage point as he fiddled with his phone expecting to have heard from Kunsel by now.

_Still hasn't texted or called me..Odd.._

That action itself was very unusual for Kunsel, who always liked to barrage his phone with messages and pop by all the time unexpectedly.

_Wtf Kunsel?_

Zack suddenly jerked back when his phone vibrated belatedly notifying him of a voice mail, Angeal's number splayed across the screen making him inwardly cringe. Slowly he lifted up the phone holding it away from his ears in case Angeal was really mad.

" _Puppy, its me. Listen, I know what happened. I also want you to know that while I am not happy this has occurred I understand that you needed to do this. As long as you are going to being taking on this role, I ask that you not get attached to him and not stray from your work here at Shinra. I still need you to come in for training and to do the missions you are assigned. During this time you will leave Cloud in the infirmary with Mira. Do not worry, I am not mad at you..Actually I expected this from you. I know how you are and well, I am proud. By the way Sephiroth and Genesis were complaining that they had not seen you in days, I advise you visit them soon before they drive me insane.."_

Zack sighed out loud, one of his most biggest worries lifted off of him and he collapsed against the breakfast bar with in relief. He closed his eyes for a second hearing Cloud laugh with glee, the sounds coming from the living room as he hung off the breakfast bar lazily.

_Thanks Angeal..._

* * *

><p>After cleaning up Zack stepped out into the living room seeing Cloud still in his own world as he watched the cartoons in front of him not even noticing Zack watching him.<p>

So,Zack took the opportunity to go into his room and change, not wanting to shower yet until he can get Cloud down from the chair. He didn't want Cloud to stumble and fall while he was showering. So he decided to just change into a fresh uniform and shower later in the afternoon when he got the chance.

A knock at the door distracted Cloud which suddenly stole his attention away from his cartoons. He suddenly grew scared and called for Zack.

Zack came running out of the room when he heard Cloud call him. " Whats the matter ?" Zack asked slightly alarmed.

" Someone is knocking." Cloud said with huge worried eyes.

Zack sighed glad that nothing was wrong with Cloud and waved Cloud off " Ok kiddo, don't you worry, you just sit tight and watch your cartoons..I will be right back."

Cloud nodded " Okay.." and went back to the telly as Zack answered the door.

_" Puppy! Why haven't you called me hmmm? Didn't Kai give you my message?"_ A clearly annoyed Genesis asked.

Zack froze at the door in thought Kunsel didn't tell him anything about Genesis. But he pretended that he forgot so as to save Kunsel from getting a Genesis beat down." Gen! I'm sorry, it's just been...really tough." Zack apologized.

Genesis smiled reaching out his hand to caress Zack's cheek " It's okay puppy, I understand." Genesis murmured hand still lingering on Zack's cheek.

Zack smiled nervously, Genesis always did this to him." So Gen.. You wanna come in?"

Genesis pulled back his hand delicately and put it on his hip._ " My my, always such a sweet puppy you are. Normally I would love to come in but now I have come to bestow a favor upon you, call it a gift from the goddess ."_

Zack gave him an odd look confused " Huh?"

Genesis laughed_ " You are needed on a mission, I on the other hand have come to take care of the child."_

Zacks eyes went huge. Genesis take care of a child?! But Genesis didn't like children. You might as well give Sephiroth a child. They didn't have the patience for a one. Genesis always said they were sticky little creatures that made huge messes. This couldn't have been Genesis's doing. There was someone else behind the scenes pulling the strings and he had a feeling at who that was.

Zack raised an eyebrow " Did Angeal put you up to this?"

Genesis looked away for a second like a cat that swallowed a canary before looking back at Zack albeit a little nervously._ " W-why puppy! No!"_ Genesis argued all the while having a slightly guilty look to his face.

" Genesis you dislike children.. They are sticky. So, I have a hard time believing this is all just your doing." Zack tried seeing right through Genesis's lies.

Genesis stammered " N-no puppy! Why I love children! It's just that.. yes, they are sticky..But I can certainly handle one."

" Angeal threatened you, not to tell me..right?"

Genesis looked around making sure that no one was in sight. In his great paranoia. before sighing defeated_." Alright, alright! He told me that if I told you, he was going take my special edition of loveless and rip it into a million pieces."_

Zack wanted to laugh but he didn't. He knew that Genesis could be very emotional at times and he didn't want Genesis to be cross with him. An angry Genesis was a very bad thing.

Genesis slapped Zack playfully on the shoulder_ " See what you have cost me puppy! for making me tell on Angeal!, My very special edition of loveless will be rendered to pieces after this!"_ He said melodramatically putting his hand against his forehead like some dizzy dame.

" Don't worry Gen, I wont let him know." He comforted with a hand to Genesis shoulder. But Genesis shook his head relentlessly continuing his melodramatic rant.

_" No, he knows! I don't know how, I don't know why. But Angeal knows! And he is going to destroy my very special copy which was signed and kissed by the author!" _Genesis flung his hands in to the air, still carrying on. _" Oh woe is me! The goddess surely must be angry with her loyal servant!"_

" Zack?" A small voice suddenly sounded and Zack felt the side of his pants being tugged on to get his attention.

Genesis paused his melodrama to look down at Cloud like he was a creature from another planet." _My word! _**What sorcery is this?!**" Genesis asked in awe like he never seen a child before.

Zack looked down to Cloud with a subdued smile. Cloud was hiding behind his leg clearly scared of Genesis." This Genesis, is Cloud. The little guy I found back in Nibelheim."

Genesis bent down so that he could see Cloud on eye level studying him like some foreign creature and Cloud hid a little bit more from Genesis's intense gaze.

Zack patted Cloud's head in assurance " Don't worry Cloud, he is a friend of mine his name is Genesis."

Cloud didn't volunteer to come out from his hiding place though as he simply chose to revere Genesis with a small shy wave from behind Zack's leg.

Genesis pulled back as if he were shocked " Why he moves!" Genesis exclaimed freaked out.

Zack finally broke down laughing " And you want to take care of him for the day!?" Zack managed in between his laughing. " I cant leave you with him, when you are frightened to death of a four year old. An adorable harmless four year old at that."

Genesis sulked standing up " I am not frightened, I just have never seen such a small human before." he exclaimed indignantly straightening up " however, you can trust that I will put him in my up-most care. I give you my word."

Zack calmed down wiping a tear from his eyes before shaking his head can Genesis really care for a child? Of course Genesis was trustworthy, no question there. He was also a very good friend to Zack, Genesis had cared for him many times and his word was worth its weight in gold. Of course he wouldn't let down Zack.

" Alright Genesis, just let me have a talk with Cloud for a moment."

Genesis nodded " Alright, I will be here waiting puppy." He said. A handsome kind smile on his lips.

Zack grabbed Cloud by the hand and escorted him back inside, kneeling down to him so that they were eye level. He however couldn't help but chuckle again as Cloud's face was sticky with syrup.

"Zack my face feels funny." Cloud abruptly whined.

Zack chuckled " I can see that." He pointed out, poking Cloud's nose playfully.

" Genesis scares me.." He remarked giving Zack his best worried look.

Zack shot him a sympathetic look " He's not scary at all, just a little eccentric. He's really a good guy like me."

" Whats escen-trick?"

Zack picked Cloud up " Eccentric is a word that people use to describe when someone is a little weird, like Genesis"

" Oh!" Cloud remarked his hands holding onto Zack as he escorted him to the bathroom to wash his sticky face.

" By the way I'm going to need a big favor from you today, Can you listen?"

Cloud nodded eager to listen as Zack wiped his face clean.

" I need to go to work today, so I want you to stay with Genesis for a little while until I come back.. Can you do that for me?"

Cloud eyes suddenly bugged out and he held on fast to him in a panic. Zack groaned he knew this wasn't going to be easy. _Here It comes.._

" No, no!" He cried eyes suddenly filling up with tears.

" Now Cloud" Zack tried gently hugging him " I will be back this time I promise ok?"

Cloud was still clinging to Zack " I wanna go with yoooouuuu!" Cried Cloud.

But Zack pulled back from Cloud a heartbreaking expression upon his face " You cant kiddo, you can get hurt. Plus, if I don't go I will get into big trouble..You don't want me to get in trouble right?"

Cloud looked at him with watery eyes,The same expression that Zack couldn't say no to.

_Oh Shiva, don't give me that look..._

Cloud shook his head sullenly as Zack wiped a tear that rolled from his eye " Be a good boy Cloud and listen to Genesis for me."

Cloud averted his eyes from him and nodded miserably " ..Okay..." He said in a quiet voice not looking at Zack in the eye. Killing him silently.

The raven haired soldier swallowed thickly thinking of what he could do to soften the blow, thinking back to his own childhood when he would have separation anxiety attacks when his father would leave to his job.

_I remember crying my eyeballs out and clinging to my father's leg and then Dad would do.. Oh yeah! He would promise to buy me stuff._

_Gee, that bottle cap gun was sure a riot...I wonder what ever happened to it?_

Zack smiled at the memory, His father was a master of bribery and Zack was sure he inherited that trait from him along with his puppy extortion skills. He recalled how his father would bribe him daily with toys just to keep him from whining and carrying on every time he would protest his father's need to go to work. It would have to work on Cloud.

He knelt down to Cloud on one knee with a sly smile on his face. This would be a cinch." Hey Cloud, you know what? If you're a really good boy and stay with Genesis while I'm at work. I will have a big surprise for you when I come back. What do you say?"

Cloud looked up sadly at Zack, A small glimmer of curiosity behind his eye. " A surprise?" He asked curiously taking the bait.

The friendly soldier nodded and inwardly heard the victory fanfare song in his head, the triumphant tune that always played when he defeated an enemy. " Yep you heard right! A sur-prise!" he said the last part in a sing song tone wiggling his eyebrows. " So what do you say? Pleaaaassseeee Cloud? Say yes." He begged.

Cloud laughed at Zack's actions and nodded still a little bit sullen but none the less willing to agree.

" Ok Zack...but come back fast."

Zack sighed in relief and offered a huge grin inwardly thanking his father. " Thank you Cloud." He said lifting him up and going towards the door. " Okay Genesis he is all yours!" Zack beamed giving Cloud a hug and then passing him over to Genesis. " Now, be careful Gen, and don't let him out of your sight!" Zack fretted like a mother hen. " Also, take him down to the infirmary to a nurse named Mira today for his daily check up don't forget!"

Genesis held Cloud to him and nodded incessantly " Ok, ok! I got it!" he said looking at Cloud a little strangely. Cloud hung onto Genesis looking a little uncomfortable and out of sorts and looking at Zack like he was begging for him to take him back.

Zack stepped forward and ruffled Clouds hair affectionately " Be a good boy Cloud" He said before looking at Genesis " Where am I supposed to be heading to?"

" You need to get up to the airport, they are sending you to Fort Condor."

Zack nodded " Alright, I will be there." He gave one last parting look to Cloud and waved " I will see you guys later, and thank you Gen."

Genesis sighed and nodded " Okay, puppy. Be safe." He said before turning to look at Cloud again. " So what shall we do child?"

Cloud didn't answer him, looking away nervously in the direction Zack had taken off in wondering when Zack was going to come back and rescue him from this crimson coat wearing weirdo.

" I know!" Genesis beamed " How about I read you a nice story!" He exclaimed enthralled that he now had an audience in which he could recite his lines to.

This kid might be a joy yet!

* * *

><p>For Condor was extremely cold this time of the year and he hated that. He walked in formation behind the other soldiers marching towards their destination sounds of gunfire in the near distance.<p>

" Alright men, our mission is to save the soldier captives which were taken as hostage inside the Fort Condor base! Private Langley, Joey and Miles will follow Zack. The others will follow me. We will meet at the rendezvous point once the signal is heard. Are we clear?" The 1st class soldier leading them asked.

" Yes! Sir!" they all answered and started to disperse. Zack collected his team and they stood still for a second in a small circle. " Alright guys, Langley, Joey, you cover me and Miles with gunfire taking out the snipers,While we go in with our swords and clean the area. We will meet up afterwards at the tower."

" Yes sir!" They chimed in agreement and Miles took his place next to Zack. " Do you think we have a chance at securing the Fort Zack?" Miles asked tentatively.

Zack shrugged readying his sword " Its a long shot, but if anyone can do it. It's soldier."

Miles nodded and chose to stay quiet scanning the area for enemies as he walked cautiously near Zack. So far as they approached it was all quiet, the gunfire seemingly stopping as if knowing soldier was approaching.

Zack and miles watched the area from afar not convinced that the area was safe. There was something wrong." _Its a trick Miles." H_e whispered" They are waiting for us to just walk up in there so they could gun us down."

Zack's phone vibrated. " Yeah? Fair here."

" Zack, this is Luxiere I am stationed at the flank, I have a clear vantage point of your squad, it seems that the wutaian forces have fled for some reason or other, But still I would proceed with caution, they may be waiting to ambush us. You can follow ahead we got you covered."

Zack nodded looking over to Miles and threw up his hand gesturing in the air to make a signal to the others to let them know that he was going to move. " Alright Luxiere, I'm moving now." He said hanging up the phone " Ok, Miles let's move up slowly. Look for cover as we make our way over. Watch me for any changes."

They both shared a look before quickly moving out.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly there was no problem getting to the Fort. No ambushes, no signs of enemy activity. Nothing.<p>

Zack and Miles were already entering through the side entrance to the Fort when all of a sudden they heard a loud shot coming from the distance and then a sound of gunfire erupting.

Zack quickly looked over to miles " I'm going in! Miles get behind something and cover me."

" Yes!" Miles said running over to a small iron partition and hiding behind it as Zack charged towards the sounds of the shouting with sword in hand.

"Ahhh!" A soldier shouted as he sailed through the air hitting against something hard instantly knocking him out.

Zack gave a battle cry charging at the Behemoth that was running a muck around the area chasing after a wounded soldier who was dragging himself across the ground trying to get away from the monster, Miles firing his gun off at it.

Zack quickly caught up to it and got himself between the wounded soldier and the monster. " Are you alright!?" He called fending the Behemoth off with his sword. The monster baring his fangs ferocious at the soldier who had thwarted his attempts to finish off the wounded soldier laying on the ground.

" Z-Zack!" The soldier cried recognizing him

" I said, Are you ok!?" Zack shouted as he dodged the creatures large paw trying to swipe at him while hearing the sounds of gunfire still going off behind him. Miles and now the other soldiers covering him while Zack worked to finish off the monster

" Just an injured leg!" The wounded soldier yelled back trying to summon up a spell to help Zack, now able to concentrate on the materia since Zack was keeping the monster busy.

" Woah! Nearly got me there!" Zack cackled dodging the monster, missing it's paw just by a hair " Your faster than you look!"

The creature roared annoyed at the soldier and shot forward again swiping it's paw in a wide arc hoping to catch the soldier in it's claws.

" Yikes!" Zack cried dodging it again by jumping backwards " He's too quick!I didn't want to use materia, but it looks like I'm going to need haste to bring this bad boy down!"

However the monster had other plans as he again swiped his paw and this time used his tail in conjunction creating a paw tail combo not wanting to give Zack a chance.

Zack cursed dodging it time and time again trying to summon up Haste. The monster relentless in his attacks trying to tire him out.

" It will take much more than that to get to me!" Zack cried dodging his tail again while trying to keep his concentration on the materia and pay attention to the monsters movements.

After a few more moments of dodging the monster he could feel the materia on his slotted armor begin to grow warm.

" Guess it's time to pull out all the stops!" He beamed casting haste on himself as the mako in his body coursed through his veins, his body pulsing and bursting to the brim with a new bout of energy.

Sephiroth coming to mind at that very moment.

_Concentrate! Sephiroths's stern voice resonated in his mind reminding Zack of his special technique that he had spent a whole month trying to master._

"I'm feeling it! " Zack exclaimed The energy taking him over and sending him over the top as he got ready to start slashing away at the monster.

The mutated beast did not have a chance in Gaia as Zack flew forward and wrecked havoc upon it. Swiping and hacking away so quickly that the monster did not have time to react.

A crackle of lightening soon came down at the time Zack was slashing at it, helping him to finish the monster off.

" Amazing! " The soldier marveled watching Zack as he swiped his sword in the air to get rid of the blood. So that was the power of a second class.

" Thanks for the help back there." Zack said kneeling down at his side sweat dripping off of his brow. " That monster sure was a tough one.!"

Suddenly the soldier paled as he remembered Kunsel who was dragged away. " Zack! Zack!I almost forgot! Kunsel was dragged away by another one of those monsters!"

" Kunsel!" Zack yelled sharply in disbelief grabbing the soldier and lifting him up by the collar. " Which direction did they go?!" He shouted panicking.

The soldier pointed towards the inner part of the Fort." He took off in that direction s-sir!"

Zack let the soldier go thinking the worst, before taking off in a run towards the deeper part of Fort Condor.

_Kunsel hang on, I am coming. _

* * *

><p><em>* Meep! unintentional cliff hanger!* dun dun dun* I wonder what is going to happen next!? Stay tuned for the next chapter update guys! Btw i wonder how Genesis is handling Cloud? I thought it would be funny to make Genesis into a baby sitter in this chapter Somehow i can just see him cringing in my mind! Also the DMW I tried to stick it in there somewhere! Since the DMW is a very large part of the game and zacks uses it during battle! R N R ! Thanks guys! and of course your reviews are greatly appreciated so keep em coming! Your pal, Mikey<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey friends!~ I am happy to present to you the very next chapter!**

And of course our very own special disclaimer: I do not own ff7! or anything. it is the property of the great square enix!*

And now on with the show! * Cracks whip at Zack*

Zack:Alright already!

1/23/15 Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

**2/25/15 I have to bring the rating down, so I toned it down and edited it. So this is the edited version of this chapter. So those of you who are of 18+ can read the original version on my archive of our own link in my profile!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Raw Fear

Zack ran as fast as he could with his sword in hand looking for any signs of his friend Kunsel. "Kunsel!" He yelled desperately as he looked around in panic,no trace of his friend anywhere. " Fuck!" Zack shouted seeing that there was no where else to look having reached the end of the Fort. It was just one big open area. Since Kunsel wasn't there the only think he could think of was that the monster had wings.

He was nearly boarding on a full blown panic attack.

When something fell down from above him.

Zack's body went cold as his blood started to rush to his head, a loud ringing in his ears.

It was Kunsel's helmet, It looked really badly damaged as if Kunsel had taken a serious beating.

" Is that what your looking for Shinra dog!" A venomous voice growled from above.

Zack glared at the Wutaian soldier with promises of violence to come. He could just feel the savage animal in him being unleashed taking control of him. Once that animal was out he would no longer be himself it would take control of him completely.

" I swear, if you fucking touch one hair on his head, I will fucking skin you alive you Wutaian bastard!" Zack roared bearing his teeth like a rabid dog.

The Wutai soldier smiled obnoxiously still standing above Zack on a beam " So, Shinra finally shows their beating heart. Zack Fair, The poster boy of all aspiring soldiers"

" Where is he!" Zack roared.

The male laughed in a cruel manner " Such a pretty face..I enjoyed every minute of his torture."

" Fucking bitch!" Zack yelled losing it as he smashed his sword into the beam the Wutai soldier was standing on.

Who knew that Zack could bend steel?

The soldier leaped off the beam as the beam bent in half landing in front of Zack in the distance still laughing hysterically." No matter how much I questioned him about Shinra's plans for Wutai. He wouldn't relent. No matter what I did to him. His voice was so pretty when he cried out..."

Suddenly Zack heard a piercing sound as he curled his fingers tightly around the hilt of the sword. His body becoming rigid, tensing like he was ready to that was going to be left of this Wutaian soldier was dust. " You motherfucker, you better tell me where the fuck he is!" Zack shouted as he flew forward at an incredible speed catching the soldier in surprise smashing the sword into his side.

The soldier went flying crashing against a wall as Zack pursued him like a mad ravenous wolf kneeling down and grabbing him roughly by the neck picking him up." Where is he!?" Zack roared banging the soldiers head against the wall.

The soldier laughed spitting up blood. " Tell your company to pull out of my country, then I will tell you where he is"

Zack banged him against the wall again, the male crying out." Tell me where he is and I wont kill you!" Zack growled still baring his fangs.

The male laughed again " He could be dead by now..."

He banged his head once more and this seemed to get through to the soldier as he spat at Zack's face "Alright! Alright! He's in the watch room!"

Zack slammed his back against the wall casting paralyze on him.

The soldier shrieking as pain shot through his body restricting his movements.

" If you know what is good for you, I wouldn't move.." Zacl warned venomously before he broke into a run. His heart pounding. He was so scared for Kunsel right now.

" Zack!" Luxiere yelled running into Zack's way to stop him seeing the frenzied panicked look upon his face.

Zack was gasping for breath " K-Kunsel hah...is..in hah–the watch room!" Zack yelled impatiently shoving past Luxiere in a hurry " There is a captive at the back!" He shouted before running off like a lunatic.

* * *

><p>Zack was running up the stairs like a madman as he prayed that Kunsel would be alright.<p>

The watch room door now coming into view, looking like heaven to Zack.

He reached the door in record time and started to slam his body against it desperately wanting to get inside. "Kunsel!" He yelled slamming himself against the door.

Once..

Twice..

And the door finally gave in, Zack nearly ran in coming to an abrupt stop.

* * *

><p>"Kunsel! Zack shouted immediately recognizing Kunsel's body in a heap on the floor.<p>

He was laying on his side crumpled up into a small tight ball whimpering Zack's name deliriously, a large pool of blood beneath him.

Zack cried out as he ran over to him falling to his knees, picking Kunsel up and turning him over holding him close." Kunsel it's Zack!" he nearly shouted in panic " Can you hear me?!"

Kunsel's whimpered in response to Zack's voice, turning his head in his arms showing Zack the damage, his eyes tightly shut.

Zack winced letting out a shaky breath.

The handsome soldier didn't look anything like himself, his face all messed up, bleeding from the lips and nose. However, that wasn't the worst of the problem. He appeared to be bleeding from his chest.

This was serious.

" Oh Gaia...don't panic, don't panic" He heard himself say as he reached down with shaking hands to Kunsel's turtle neck, Slowly lifting the bloody cloth up to reveal his taut chest. " S-shit..." Zack breathed the color draining from his face

Kunsel's chest was slashed up, and he was bleeding profusely. Any longer and he would slip into unconsciousness and never wake.

Zack had to work quickly if he wanted to keep Kunsel around." Kunsel! I need you to stay with me! No matter how hard it gets!"

Kunsel grunted gritting his teeth as Zack laid him down gently lifting his shirt all the way up, exposing him before he reached for the hem of his own turtleneck and pulled it off rapidly. The cold air penetrating his bare chest as he quickly took up the sturdy material in his fingers shaking all the while working.

Sounds of cloth being torn was heard as Zack made short work of it tearing the piece of the cloth into shreds. He didnt have time to panic, he needed to be there for his friend and that was what he was going to do. His main focus, to get Kunsel to stop bleeding.

He took the largest shred of cloth from his ruined sweater and pressed down upon the wound firmly holding it with both hands causing Kunsel to cry out from the brunt of the pain making Zack want to cry out along with him, as they embraced his pain together.

Zack increasingly became alarmed when Kunsel's breath started coming out in short labored gasps, his head falling limply to the side.

" Kunsel stay with me! Damn you! Don't you dare FUCKING die on me!" Zack threatened sharply, his best friends blood staining his hands." God..please Kunsel..." He begged as he caste Restore on him in a desperate attempt to take care of Kunsel's minor wounds hoping that it would help as he looked around the room in panic for something, anything he could use.

But there was nothing and he was anchored, he couldn't move, he couldn't call for help, couldn't reach for his phone lest Kunsel bleed to death. He could yell until his voice was no more and no one would have heard anything.

The room was soundproof.

_"Za..ck-"_ Kunsel whined softly delirious from the pain as he tried to move his head towards Zack's voice unable to open his eyes .

" Baby.. I'm here.." Zack said brokenly trying not to cry as he applied pressure afraid to let go and watch Kunsel bleed out. He was the only thing between Kunsel and his impending doom as the soldier rapidly became nothing below him.

" Zack..ngh!" Kunsel cried gritting his teeth twisting slightly against him.

" Kunie, I know it hurts..I know..." Zack begged a tear slipping from the corner of his eye " I don't know what I would do without you, kunie. Don't know if I can live without seeing you there, that's why you cant die.. " Zack admitted openly starting to cry. " I will kick your ass if you die, you hear me?! Don't ask me how! Because I will find a way! I will make sure you never rest!" Zack finally broke down crying as he pressed his forehead against Kunsel's resting against it sobbing bitterly. Frightened that he was losing Kunsel.

Kunsel was breathing shallowly against Zack's face as Zack practically clung to him. He whimpered and whined in pain every now and then as it came in waves, but Zack was right there comforting him with soothing words as he rode out Kunsel's pain with him, as if he felt it himself.

If Kunsel didn't speak now, he might never get the chance again.

" _..Lo..ve..yo..u."_ He said it in his last breath before breaking into a fit of coughs choking on his own blood.

The last thing he heard was Zack's voice screaming in his ears. Before it all went dark.

* * *

><p><em>The mess was crowded this time of day as he followed Zack with a tray in hand.<em>

_They both took a seat at Kunsel's table which was pretty empty except for a few soldiers sitting at the other end staring at Zack in shock as if he were doing something wrong by sitting with Kunsel. _

_Zack shot them an angry glare "Gentlemen, Is there a problem?" He growled raising his eyebrow threateningly._

_The two soldiers apologized quickly and turned their heads around so fast they nearly caught whiplash._

" _Whats their problem with you anyway Kunsel!?"_

_Kunsel shrugged not really wanting to elaborate but also not wanting to lie to Zack. Zack so far seemed to be the only one in Shinra who really cared for him, even though they had just met but a few hours ago._

" _Because of my dad.." he said softly as if he didnt want Zack to hear._

" Y_our dad? But–why?" _

_Kunsel sighed " He was an ex soldier..who deserted..a traitor."_

_Zack had a sympathetic look as he sat in front of him leaning his face against his hand. _

" _I see..." Zack said rather dryly. _

_Kunsel lowered his head ashamed, not able to hold Zack's sympathetic gaze much longer. He was so ashamed, so embarrassed he had no right to be Zack's friend._" _I understand..if you don't' want to be my friend.." _

"_Hmph! Is that the kind of person you think I am!?" Zack cried incredulously obviously offended. " So who cares what your dad once did!? I don't see how that has anything to do with you dummy! Your Kunsel, that's all I know, the first soldier in this particular squad to treat me like a human!" he piped up taking a bite of his sandwich._

_Kunsel felt his heart pang at Zack's words. Did the soldier just say what he thought he did? _

" _Your too nice Zack, I don't want you to be ostracized because of me."_

_Zack rolled his eyes taking another bite of the sandwich. " Don't really give a damn about them Kunie." he retorted concentrating on his sandwich._

_Kunie? Did Zack just give him a pet name?_

" _You cant tell me you don't care Zack, nice guys like you don't deserve to have a loser like me as a friend. The only reason why I joined soldier was to make up for what my dad did!" _

_Zack huffed annoyed cursing throwing down his sandwich " What is it going to take for me to convince you!?"_

_He got up off the bench and walked towards the middle of the mess._

_Ramuh! What is Zack doing! Kunsel's mind yelled as he froze on the spot afraid of what was going to come out of Zack's mouth as he held his hands to the sides of his mouth readying a speech._

" _Attention everyone! Especially the jerks in my squad!"_

_Everyone looked up at Zack as if frozen in shock._

_Shit this guy has got balls! Kunsel mentally told himself awestruck._

" _Yes I'm the new guy who came here today remember me?! My name is Zack fair or as you all like to call me behind my back Angeal's little baby! I need you jerks to listen up! That guy sitting right over there has to eat his lunch alone, completely feeling ashamed of himself because of some stupid shit his father did way back when!. None of you assholes will even give him the time of day, to get to know him. Instead you treat him like shit! So I want you all to know I'm his best friend and if you got beef then bring it! If you get to know someone, judge them on who they are, not based on some nonsense someone in their family pulled a hundred years ago! " _

" _This is SOLDIER! We all stand up and die together! That is what this is about! Soldier is a family! Where is your pride as soldier!?" He shouted glowering at all the soldier's who were watching him in shock before shaking his head and walking off in disgust._

_Kunsel watched astounded as Zack strolled back to the table acting like nothing happened all nonchalant while the room became virtually silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop._

_Zack however wasn't bothered the least by it and he said nothing as he pulled back taking a hearty bite out of his sandwich before looking over at Kunsel and winking. _" _I think you're going to be making more friends soon Kunsel"_

_Kunsel couldn't speak at that very moment, he couldn't believe at what Zack had just done. He couldn't explain the feelings coursing through him. Zack once again put his rep on the line for him._

"_Zack! Man! Are you crazy!?What did you just do!" He shouted a big smile on his face._

_Zack wiggled his eyebrows " You think I came out a little to strong?" _

_Kunsel shook his head marveling at the wonder that was Zack " A little!?" He shouted incredulously _" M_ore like hey you assholes if you treat Kunsel bad im going to give you a good old fashioned soldier ass kicking! So be nice!"_

_Zack smirked like a mischievous little boy" That was the general idea."_

_Kunsel still couldn't believe his eyes, this puppy was something else._

" _Hey guys.." A voice behind them said._

_Zack suddenly narrowed his eyes making Kunsel turn towards the voice._

_There was private Langley and Joey behind them standing solemnly " Look man, no hard feelings alright..it was just stupid and what fair said was true..so can we sit with you guys from now on?.." _

_Zack suddenly brightened up like a puppy a smile from ear to ear. _" _Sure guys! Its cool!" He bubbled as he moved down to make room for one of the guys to sit with him._

_Kunsel stammered dropping his sandwich as Joey sat next to him and behind Joey came the others from squad A. One by one apologizing and taking a seat at Kunsel's table._

_He remembered Zack's bright smile as he looked at Kunsel affectionately._

" _You see? Your fine now..."_

* * *

><p>"Za..ck.."<p>

His throat hurt...

Why did it hurt?...

_Ah great! It looks like he waking up!_

Kunsel heard a bunch of footsteps near him, not really understanding what was going on.

" He's awake?! Thank Gaia.."

A familiar voice said and then Kunsel felt something wet being dabbed on the corner of his lip.

Kunsel groaned at the contact his face felt like he had been hit by a brick. His voice sounding distant to his own ears.

" Kunsel...Can you hear me?"

Kunsel was not sure, he understood...

What was going on?

"W-where.?" He rasped struggling to move.

Pain tenfold. His body protested wildly as the pain flared up from his back making him cry out.

" Don't move! Your injured." The voice said. " Can you open your eyes?"

Kunsel groaned fighting against the heaviness and the need to sleep and forced himself to open his eyes. _Angeal!?_

There was Angeal standing closely over him dabbing a wet cloth gently at his face.

"._.Sir?_" Kunsel bit out weakly confused. "Wha-what...?" he struggled to breath as he tried to finish his sentence.

The general frowned reaching out to him to push him back gently. His face filled with worry " You were attacked at Fort Condor..We didn't think you were going to pull through."

_Fort Condor?! When was he at Fort Condor?!_

"_Look! This could all be so easy on you, if you just tell me what Shinra is up to! I wouldn't even touch you..I wouldn't hurt that sweet face of yours if you tell me.."_

" _I would never tell you" Kunsel growled _

" O_h,you will!...believe me when I get done with you, you will."_

_He smiled cruelly as he stepped over to Kunsel. _" _We can stop this right now, I wont do it..I don't even want Shinra's where abouts anymore, all I want is the beating heart of Shinra."_

" _B-beating heart?" He asked eying the soldiers hands which played at the zipper._

_The male nodded slowly " I would let you go, if you can bring it to me.."_

_Kunsel looked up confused " What are you talking about?!"_

_The soldier smiled holding up a crumpled Shinra soldier recruit poster pointing at it._

" _I want him, that is the beating heart"_

_Kunsel jerked violently in his chair wanting to murder the soldier._

" _Your not fucking touching Zack! You hear me!I'd kill you first!"_

_The Wutaian soldier's smile deepened as he made a mock sympathetic face " Well, that is a shame.." _" _Have it your way, I will love your torture.. I do think it's better this way? Don't you?"_

" _Zack!"_

Kunsel jerked all of a sudden sitting up feeling the pain rip into his body nearly making him pass out right on the spot.

But General Hewley was quick and grabbed him to stop him from fully sitting up and hurting himself further, gently holding him. " It's ok Kunsel.."

"Wheres..Zack?" He rasped out hoarsely as he nervously started to shake. Urgently wanting to see Zack.

Angeal sighed heavily settling Kunsel down and wrapping a blanket over him." He is resting in my apartment." He simply told him sitting on a chair next to him.

Kunsel turned his head so that he can see the general" Is..he..ok?"

" Once he finds out you're ok, I think he will be.." Angeal said looking troubled. " Boy, he sure gives me trouble.." Angeal sighed rubbing his head.

Kunsel closed his eyes. " Can, I see him?"

Angeal nodded getting up off the chair " I will go and wake him, you just stay here and rest, I will send in someone to look after you."

" Thank.. you..Angeal.."

Angeal smiled, a look which was new and unusual to Kunsel. Never seeing the general smiling before. " You can thank me by getting well." He said before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>The sound of a door opening in the distance caught his attention. Was it Zack?<p>

"Kunsel!" A voice called up cheerfully from behind.

Nope not Zack.

" Holy phoenix! We didn't think you were going to make it!" Luxiere confessed sitting down on the chair where the general just sat. " How are you feeling?"

Kunsel groaned " Like a billion Chocobo's ran me over.."

Luxiere sighed shaking his head relieved that Kunsel was alright " Its a miracle that you are ok! We all thought you were a goner! Zack he-he saved your life man! He stopped you from bleeding to death! If it weren't for him acting so quickly.."

Kunsel nearly shot up again in surprise at Luxiere's words, grunting when the pain started up again gripping him painfully." Zack did, Zack did what!?" He sputtered.

Luxiere stood up pushing Kunsel back down. " He's alright, don't worry."

Kunsel sighed as the soldier made him more comfortable" As long as he's ok I don't care about anything else.." He replied as the soldier next to him moved his chair closer to speak to him more intimately

" What exactly happened to you man? All I can tell you is the aftermath, As I came in very late.."

Kunsel sighed heavily again rubbing his forehead " That soldier from Wutai wanted to know about Shinra's plans and when I refused, he demanded to have Zack, called him the beating heart of Shinra"

" Of course they would want Zack..He is the soldier poster boy after all, Perfect to make an example out of."

" When he mentioned Zack I thought I was going to lose my mind.." Kunsel admitted sounding bitter. " Every time I refused him, he just grew angrier and angrier until well.." He held his arms out to display his wound however he decided to omit what happened after the beating.

Luxiere exhaled heavily as he looked Kunsel over " Man I'm so sorry.. I wish I had known, but we came with Zack's squad and you guys were there long before us"

Kunsel shook his head " Don't worry about it, it's all apart of the job, I'm just really concerned for Zack..I don't remember anything that happened after that Wutai bastard soldier knocked the sense out of me."

Luxiere exhaled again not knowing quite where to begin " Well when we finally got to you in the watchtower room Zack was clinging to you..Poor guy was hysterical. I have never seen him so scared before, We were sure you were gone. We literally had to pull him off of you. Zack was covered in your blood, as you were bleeding really bad.."

" Oh Gaia!" Kunsel cried covering his eyes with his hand. Luxiere's words cut into him physically causing a spring of pain to well up from his heart.

" I think once he see's you, he will feel better. You have been sleeping for more than a week, we thought you would never wake..You lost so much blood and Zack wouldn't leave your side. Heck, he even donated his blood to you, being a perfect match."

A warmth spread throughout his body, Zack had even given him his blood just to save him. Kunsel had no words for it. Just building emotions piling on top of each other making it that much harder on him. All he could think about was poor Zack. He felt terrible for putting the soldier through that. The little puppy who always stood up for him even against the big dogs.

He was always there.

A constant in Kunsel's miserable life.

" You got a good friend there Kunsel, he loves you very much.. Friends like that are rare like shooting stars. Once in a lifetime. If I were you, I wouldn't ever let him go." Luxiere smiled and winked knowingly to him before getting up and patting his shoulder softly.

" You get better Kunsel, So Zack can stop moping..He looked like he lost his best friend.." Luxiere stood in the door way with a small smile and saluted him. " I am sure he will be around to pester you soon enough.."

Kunsel took a deep breath in to calm himself before bidding Luxiere a thank you and goodbye. Albeit it was a little shaky since his emotions clouded his voice and made it difficult to speak.

He waited for Luxiere to disappear, before looking around and making sure no one was around.

Zack was on the brain, and he grew impatient as he ripped the iv off sitting up and gritting his teeth against the pain.

He would go to Zack.

* * *

><p>Woah Zack really lost it there didnt he?! and Kunsel! wow some serious issues going on now! Kunsel spilled the beans!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow some really lovely reviews guys! Thank you! I am such a happy boy! thanks to Jess for the great motivating reviews and to all those out there reading and following this!**

And to my pal Kai out there who begged me to write this.

You guys are giving me the energy to go forwards and here just as i promised

The next chapter of Zack's problem yay!

Now, without further a due the sexy lovely disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy :( it belongs to square enix!

And now I would like to present to you, The next chapter!

1/23/15 Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter8<p>

Hold you

Zack didn't know what time it was when he woke up. He felt like he had just gone to sleep only to discover in awe that it was about noon. He put his cold feet on the floor and groaned. His head ached badly. He killed a lot of night sitting next to Kunsel's bed just watching him sleep wondering if he was ever going to wake. His eyes still stung from all the crying. He stood up on his feet dizzy as he haphazardly made his way to Angeal's bathroom and turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face numbly.

His life was a mess..

Kunsel in the state that he was in..and Cloud.

_Oh Shiva what am I going to do?_

He wasn't able to see Cloud in a whole week. He had wanted to care for Cloud but Angeal had not allowed him to watch after Cloud forbidding him, saying that he was no use to Cloud in such a condition. Of course, Genesis was more than happy to allow Cloud to stay. Since he loved Zack as much as Angeal and would do the favor of watching after him.

He wanted to go and see Kunsel as well...But Angeal had restricted that too. Angeal had promised to watch over Kunsel in the meantime saying that Zack was in no condition.

He sighed frustrated, he couldn't see Kunsel and he couldn't hold Cloud.

He would have gone to the infirmary against Angeal's wishes but Angeal was most likely in the infirmary and would probably get pissed and drag him out.

So he couldn't do that, But Angeal couldn't be in two places at once. Could he?

Zack had missed Cloud, really badly. He needed to see the small boy, the soldier needed Cloud to take him away from all his pain.

Because every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was his best friend Kunsel bleeding out in his arms.

He shook his head roughly trying to get that image out of his head. Because every time he thought of Kunsel he could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes.

What if?

What if Kunsel died?

_No!...Just no!...Don't think that!..._

_Oh gaia...Please not Kunsel! _

_If something happened to Kunsel..._

Zack shut his eyes tightly, a wave of dizziness hitting him.

_There was so much blood everywhere.. it was all over his hands_

"_Kunsel! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" He shouted_

"_See? I'm here! Everything is fine when I'm here!"_

_But Kunsel was whining in pain now_

_Gaia..Please some one help..._

_My friend is lying in my arms dying _

_and there is no one around_

_for the first time_

_I am utterly alone._

_I am.._

_I am powerless..._

Zack grunted doubling over feeling like he was going to vomit. Everything seemed to be spinning fast as his feet buckled underneath him. He quickly caught himself on the edge of the sink gasping as he felt the nausea ride up his stomach as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink.

_I need something to dull the feeling..._

_Something to stop the pain..._

_I cant do this on my own..._

Zack reached for Angeal's coat throwing it on.

He would hit the streets of Midgar.

* * *

><p>" <em>Child! I demand you eat your lunch this instant!" <em>Genesis cried pushing the plate towards a sulking Cloud. " _This wont do young man!_"

" I want Zack.." Cloud cried rubbing his eyes.

Genesis sighed, this kid was driving him insane. "_ I know you do child..But until he gets back you must stay with me.."_ Genesis begged a pleading look on his face._" Now please eat. Your Zack, would not be pleased to know that you are refusing food.." _

Genesis handed Cloud a fork and spoon sitting in front of him "_Now I believe you should get started" _he suggested eyeing Cloud. _" You do want Zack to be happy right?"_

Cloud bowed his head.._Why wouldn't Zack come back?_

" _Now child!" Genesis cried sharply slapping his hand against his thigh, letting Cloud know that he was losing his patience._

Cloud's small hands shook as he reached down to the soup with his spoon.

_Zack...__where are you?_

* * *

><p>" I-I don't think you should have any more sir." The bartender to the Salty Dog said to Zack after pouring him another drink growing fearful for the young soldier in front of him who was piling the drinks high. " Why don't I call someone from Shinra to help you along huh?" He tried softly taking the shot glass away from the raven haired soldier who looked like he was utterly miserable.<p>

Zack slammed his hand down on the bar top "Want 'nother one.." He slurred with his head bowed not able to lift it up.

" I don't think that's a good idea.."

" S'why not? I'm a military alright!? I got age!" He cried in protest demanding the mind numbing poison.

" Very well..." The bartender sighed shaking his head as he poured another shot for the soldier afraid he would lose his patience and start tearing the bar apart. " Here you go." he said putting the bottle of Rocket Town whiskey down and pushing the shot glass across the bar top to him.

" Alright..." Zack rasped grabbing the drink and tossing it back in one shot. It burned and went down smooth, each drink bringing him closer to forgetting his pain.

The bartender sighed throwing the towel he used to wipe the glasses down, and went off into the back getting his phone out.

Although a drunken soldier was not an unusual sight at his bar. He knew this one wasn't the usual case. He knew this soldier was tormented must have seen something that really affected him mentally and emotionally to make him stumble in and start drinking before noon. He dialed the number to Shinra and spoke to the receptionist.

"Bartender! 'nother drink!" Zack called from the other room.

The bartender grumbled and hung up the phone after being put through to a soldier, who recognized him instantly once he described what Zack looked like.

" Gaia..this is Shinra! I'm Shinra!" Zack reasoned wanting to say he was with Shinra but was unable to understand the words coming out of his own mouth.

" Sir, someone from Shinra is coming to pick you up.." The bartender informed with a concerned look for the soldier whose head was hanging low.

" ...Aww no.." He sobbed his head hitting the bar in a loud thud. "Kun-slooo! Fuck!" He yelled slamming his fist down on the bar top. The sound of glasses pinging softly as the vibration from Zack's fist rocked them.

"S-sir are you okay?"

" Fu-fuck! Wat r you are doing man!?" Zack fumed lifting his head like it weighed a ton before trying to get up out of his seat. " Why'd you call em?!.." He cried grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the bar and tossing a fistful of gil at the bartender not even knowing how much he owed and not really caring.

" Sir please! Don't leave like this!" The bartender begged coming out from around the bar to grab Zack.

But Zack just stumbled backwards banging into a table. " I think...I'll know, where I am not wanted!" He rasped before apologizing to the table he bumped into and stumbled towards the door.

* * *

><p>" Fucking bartender calling damn Shiney-raah...what for huh!? I can handle my own business! I'm a man!" He cried drawing attention from passerby's as he carried on with himself waving the bottle around as he stumbled through the streets spilling the bottle of whiskey on himself<p>

" Aren't I!? I mean look at me! Fucking fourth class soldier right here!" He staggered catching himself before he fell flat onto his face after tripping over his own feet scattering people away from him.

" Aww fuck...Kunsloooo maannnn..." He whined climbing back up onto his feet slowly, taking another swig from whatever was left of the bottle as he continued to stagger around loveless avenue growing more and more disconnected from reality as he sometimes muttered to himself as he downed the rest of the bottle, the amount of alcohol he was consuming enough to kill a large animal. He tossed the bottle aside casting it away somewhere as he wiped his lips with the edge of his sleeve laughing a bit as the lights grew fuzzy and bright. He didn't even know who he was at this point and everything felt better. Whatever was happening was a good thing. He tried to remember where he lived. But he couldn't. So he just stumbled into the next open bar. Certainly they would serve him more pain numbing liquid.

* * *

><p>Angeal hung up his phone and cursed.<p>

" W_hat is going on Angeal?" _Asked Genesis looking worried.

Angeal sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. " It was the Salty Dog, Zack is drunk.."

Genesis gasped. " __M___y poor dear puppy! I must retrieve him!" _Genesis cried going for the door but Angeal grabbed him pushing him back roughly.

" No!" He exclaimed. " Zack is mine alone to bear, I will go and retrieve him."

Genesis raised an eyebrow smiling stepping backwards with his hands raised _" I know, I know, he's your puppy..." _Genesis relinquished with a smile going to sit next to Cloud who was sitting on top of Genesis's bed hugging his knees but intently listening to their conversation because it had mentioned a key name. He couldn't hear the rest because they spoke in hushed tones, but he knew that he had heard the name Zack.

Angeal stepped forward looking especially at Cloud. " I am going to bring Zack home. But you must stay and listen to what Genesis says till I come to get you."

Cloud lifted his head up his heart beating fast. " OK!" he said excitedly feeling himself start to brighten instantly. Zack was coming back from work! Finally.

Genesis laughed folding his arms over his chest. __" Dear Zack has a quite a problem. Doesn't he Angeal?"__

Angeal frowned. " Indeed he does." He quietly said turning the knob and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"...I need that." Zack demanded as he pointed at something behind the toy shop sales women up on a shelf.<p>

" Which color would you like?" She asked looking a bit fearful at the soldier's obvious drunken stupor.

" Blue, and grab me all that stuff over there." He said impatiently as he waited for her to gather his things and start packing them.

" Sir that is 400 gil." She said giving Zack the bag.

Zack nodded slowly and reached into his pocket taking out 500 gil and stuffing it in her hand.

" Alright..." He said grabbing the bag from her and stumbling out.

He didn't really understand why he was buying toys and children's stuff but he really didn't care as he laughed to himself walking the streets.

" Well lookie here, he said passing another bar and stopping. Something in him hurting deeply inside in which he felt the need to stifle it.

" Round 7!" He laughed going inside.

* * *

><p>Angeal stepped into the dimly lit bar frowning deeply. The bartender of the Salty Dog suddenly jumped from behind the counter and went to shake Angeals hand.<p>

" Sir!" He cried. " He came right back in here after some time, not even knowing what bar this was."

Angeal sighed shaking his head " Where is he?"

" Follow me this way." He said leading Angeal towards the back where the bar was." He's right there." He pointed.

Zack was slumped over on the bar stool his head resting heavily on the bar top a bag next to him. Angeal could not believe his eyes Zack looked like a regular drunkard.

Angeal scowled deeply, his heart breaking at the sight. He did not like to see his puppy in this manner. " Thank you for calling me Kyle."

Kyle smiled " Your very welcome sir!" He piped up going back behind the bar to watch as Angeal went over to Zack and lifted him easily off the bar stool throwing Zack over his shoulder as if Zack weighed nothing at all.

Zack groaned when he was hefted over the shoulder and mumbled something that neither of the two understood. But Angeal paid no mind, knowing that Zack was out cold.

Angeal made sure he had a good grip on Zack's legs before he walked over to the bartender " What does he owe you?"

The bartender shook his head " He owes nothing, he actually over paid me by 200 gil." He said reaching into his register and handing Angeal back the gil.

Angeal shook his head " Keep it, that is my thank you for calling me." He said reaching into his own pocket and pulling out 200 gil and tossing it into Zack's shopping bag replacing the soldier's Gil.

" He was really bad when he first came in Sir, he kept going on and on about someone named Kunsloo and then spoke of a small child a lot of the time, my heart went out to him because I know he is deeply troubled"

Angeal sighed heavily upset at the situation " I know.. Thank you again." He said before turning and carrying Zack out.

* * *

><p>Angeal opened the door to Zack's apartment swiftly carrying him in going off in the direction of his bedroom. He came to a stop at the foot of his bed and put the shopping bag down, ever so gently leaning forward and lifting the soldier carefully depositing him into his own bed.<p>

Zack didn't move at all, ignorant to everything around him unconscious from the huge amount of alcohol he drank. Angeal didn't even want to start thinking about the amount of alcohol that Zack consumed to render himself senseless. The puppy was going to have a heck of a headache when he woke up.

Angeal's expression softened as his hand caressed Zack's cheek feeling the silky skin below his fingertips. _Poor puppy..I wish could protect you from everything. If only I could save you from it all.. _

_Hmm? What's this?_

He Looked Zack over, noticing that he was all wet smelling like he took a bath inside a brewery. Now Angeal was certain that Zack spilled the beer all over himself.

" What are you doing to me Zack? Trying to make me old?" He groaned going towards his dresser and opening the draw to search for Zack's pajamas.

Once the pajamas were located he went back over towards the bed and easily pulled Zack's turtleneck slowly over his head and undid the first buttons of his pants. Zack didn't even move which disturbed him in a way as scary thoughts filled his head. He shivered thankful for the bartender that reached out to him. He would hate to think of someone who hated Shinra getting their hands on Zack when he was drunk. As he wouldn't be a match for them when inebriated.

" Lucky you got me, puppy." He told him while getting Zack's shinra boots off. Once they were off, he slowly tugged his pants down making short work of them. Once he had Zack clad only in his boxers he resisted the urge to chuckle. Zack was wearing Cactuar printed boxers briefs.

" Such a puppy." He mused chuckling slightly as he changed Zack into his pajamas before wrapping him up in his thick duvet.

" You are going to be one upset soldier when you wake up with that head." Angeal told him tucking Zack in. " Hopefully this will be a lesson to you." He said kissing Zack on the cheek.

When that was done, He sat at the edge of his bed guarding him while he listened to Zack breathe.

_I never showed him how to drink...Where did he pick that up from?_

* * *

><p>A few hours later Angeal heard someone knocking on Zack's door. He stood up and walked towards Zack's front door opening it.<p>

"S-sir!"

Angeal gasped taken aback " K-kunsel, what are you doing out of the infirmary?!" He rushed forwards getting ready to lift kunsel up to bring him back to the infirmary.

Kunsel backed up holding his hands up to stop Angeal pleading with him. " Please, I'm alright..Thank you sir.."

Angeal stepped forwards concerned for Kunsel. " But your wounds are not healed. It's not safe for you to be here. If something else happened to you Zack would be inconsolable please Kunsel think about him."

Kunsel sighed averting his gaze sadly " Please sir, I could care less about myself. He's why I am here.. I can't– I don't want to be without him.."

Angeal frowned worried before pausing and and moving back a step giving Kunsel room to come in " Fine you may stay, but you are to report to the infirmary immediately afterwards."

"Yes sir." Kunsel answered stepping into the living room to regard Angeal who had his arms folded across his chest looking quite exhausted.

Angeal exhaled " He is in his room sleeping off a recent drinking binge. I had to go and retrieve him from the Salty Dog as he was slumped over the bar just like a regular drunkard.."

Kunsel paused confused that wasn't like Zack at all to drink during the day and especially alone and during work hours.. " Drinking binge?"

Angeal shook his head exasperated " He practically drank the whole bar clean and then went out and drank only Gaia knows where else. I don't want to know.."

Kunsel groaned covering his face with his hands " Oh Ramuh..Why did he do that?"

Angeal gestured to him with a nod " Do I really have to answer that question Kai?" He asked quietly before clapping a hand on Kunsel's shoulder " I have some things to do, you should go and check on him for me.." He said before shooting Kunsel a meaningful look that said to him he knew more than he let on.

Kunsel felt the shivers run up his spine as he softly smiled " Thank you General."

The general nodded it off " Ok.." He said softly as he took his leave and walked towards the door disappearing behind it leaving him alone in Zack's apartment.

* * *

><p>Zack's bedroom was dark as Kunsel entered in silently. All was still and Kunsel would have even doubted that Zack was even in there if he hadn't heard it from the General's own mouth.<p>

" Zack?" He called softly.

But there was no answer, just a soft whimper followed by light snoring.

Kunsel smiled as he stepped forwards trying not to make noise on the floor and wake Zack as he slowly made his way over towards his bed.

_I can't stay away from you..._

Zack was on his side curled up with his hands tucked underneath his chin as he breathed softly unaware of kunsel's presence as he slept.

_Shiva, Hes so beautiful and so unaware of it._

Mesmerized by the sight, he was unable to help himself as He eased his hand down gently onto Zack's hair reveling at the feeling of the silky spikes brushing against his fingertips.

He bit his lip as he softly stroked his hair affectionately causing Zack to groan in his sleep in reaction to his touch, turning over onto his back as he enjoyed the strong warm hand massaging his scalp..

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew that he was letting himself get carried away by his own emotions. But he was unwilling to stop, the pleasure at seeing Zack enjoy his touch was rendering him incapable of further thought.

_Gaia..I love you so fucking much it's driving me insane Zack..._

Kunsel was now getting braver as he trailed his hands downwards towards Zack's jaw wanting to feel him, his heart aching for him. As he conveyed his feelings to him in a manner in which his words could not.

In response to his touches Zack's eyebrows twitched and he sighed softly enjoying the hand now stroking his jaw.

Kunsel stifled a groan himself as he watched Zack enjoying his touch, the feeling of Zack's smooth warm skin underneath his finger tips driving him wild, wishing that he could do more for the soldier who he loved more than life itself.

But then reality slapped him as he realized for the first time what he was actually doing.

He pulled his hand away suddenly, inwardly crying out in frustration.

He hated not being able to love him the way he wanted to.

Hated to be hiding away from Zack fearful of him.

Maybe if he could just let him know, then maybe there was a chance.

Without thinking he moved forwards and got onto Zack's bed, there was no mistaking it, Kunsel was compelled by Zack. Unable to reason with himself, A slave to him.

I want to hold him...

I know he doesn't love me this way..

But just for now...

_I need to be close to him..._

He slowly crawled next to him softly grunting from the pain as he shifted onto his side laying down next to Zack and spooning up against him, his arms going around Zack..

_Oh Gaia.. It feels so good to hold you..._

He sighed in relief softly as he held him, enjoying the warmth in his arms. This was something he had always dreamed of and he didn't really care at the moment of how Zack would react. He loved him and was unable to stay away. That was it.

Zack shifted as if sensing kunsel's warmth and snuggled against him.

It had been so long since Zack had ever had anyone hold him.

Even in his sleep.

_Zack I don't want to live without you..._

_If only you knew..._

_Would you love me back?_

Kunsel thought to himself as he mindlessly reveled in the feel of Zack, just wanting to be close to his charge. Even his scent comforted him in a way that no other person could have had

If only he were brave, he would show how he felt about the soldier.

But, He didn't want to make a move on Zack in his sleep though, he wanted him to be aware of him. Wanted Zack to make his own choice, his own mind.

Not some drunken reaction...

Even so, this felt really good and he wasn't willing to leave it. He decided he would join Zack in slumber and explain the rest when Zack woke up.

_Gaia Zack, will the hunger ever stop?_

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be out soon YAY!<p>

Zack hits the bar when hes upset, Thank shiva for Angeal! AND OMI THE ANGST IS BUILDING I THINK KUNSEL IS GOING TO EXPLODE!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys how are you all doing? hope your ready for the next chapter, This one took me quite a while to write, Since I am writing two stories at the same time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and shout out if you want.

And now Zack's favorite disclaimer : I do not own final fantasy 7 it belongs to square enix*

**2/25/15 I have to bring the rating down, so I toned it down and edited it. So this is the edited version of this chapter. So those of you who are of 18+ can read the original version on my archive of our own link in my profile!**

And now without further interruption, I present to you the next chapter! * Zack claps hands*

1/23/15 - Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

My best friend.

" _Oh Gaia!...Please.." _

" _No...Oh God...No.." _

It was the sound of Zack's constant pleading which roused Kunsel from his warm and peaceful rest rather abruptly.

" _Kunsel,..I can't stop it!" _Zack cried, almost near shouting. He twisted against Kunsel, his expression scrunched up as if in agony.

Kunsel felt a twinge of pain that he knew had nothing to do with his physical injuries. He felt guilty and worst of all, he had done something to the soldier that no one else had ever managed to do before. Traumatize him severely to the point that Zack was getting drunk and having nightmares about him.

Kunsel inwardly scowled, it must have been pretty bad for Zack to be affected this badly, so he instantly reached forwards to the soldier and wrapped Zack in a safe embrace " Shhh...It's okay Zack..." He comforted holding him tightly against himself " It's alright puppy I'm right here, you got me."

Zack went still afterwards and Kunsel thought he had fallen back asleep after his nightmare but after a few more minutes Zack was stretching languidly like a cat, groaning in pain.

" Gaia...I will never drink that much again.." Zack whined before registering the warm body which was spooned up behind him, holding him in a sweet embrace. _Oh crap!, don't tell me I bought someone home with me..fuck!..._

He inwardly scowled afraid to turn around.

"So you're awake finally! Boy you sure sleep like a log!"

Zack gasped, his blood growing cold.. It couldn't have been!?

"Kunsel?" he tried still afraid that he was in a drunken stupor and imagining this.

Kunsel's laughter rushed into his ears " Who else?! You think you would get rid of me that easily?! Hah!"

Zack suddenly sobbed audibly, shock over taking his system as his friends warm tone broke out into the air. Zack was so happy he didn't know what to do first his eyes tearing up from emotion.

" Come here, puppy.." He heard Kunsel whisper to him, arms going around Zack and dragging him back in towards himself spooning behind the raven haired male.

"Kunsel!..I thought..oh Gaia" Zack finally sobbed hard emotionally spent after the terrible weak he just had. "I _thought..it was all over and that you were-"_ Zack couldn't say the rest, his own voice diminishing.

Kunsel swallowed hard as his mind went out from underneath him, Zack's tears pushing him over the edge. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was Zack crying. Just hearing that strong voice that he loved so much and so often fantasized about, crumble into weakness was enough to make Kunsel lose his reasoning.

He could no longer lay there and watch distraught, as Zack's shoulders shook as he sobbed into the blanket.

_That's it...I can't do this anymore._

Seeing Zack this way instantly served to unhinge Kunsel's last reserves of self control and he finally snapped.

He suddenly reached out and violently grabbed both of Zack's shoulders pulling him down onto the bed lying Zack flat on his back as he climbed over him,sitting himself square on Zack's lower belly.

"Kuns-?"

Kunsel didn't give him a chance to finish as he shot forward and forced his mouth over Zack's their lips meeting each other awkwardly. Kunsel taking in the small slick thick piece of flesh into his mouth.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!.. _Zack's mind yelled as Kunsel roughly kissed him forcibly massaging his lips with his own warm ones trying to get Zack to relax and give into him.

Zack's head was spinning, Kunsel's kiss was the equivalent of someone drugging him. Slowing his reactions down and robbing away all conscious thought until all his struggles died down and Zack succumbed to Kunsel's dominance and let his best friend kiss him.

After a few short moments of Kunsel kissing Zack and getting nothing but struggles and no participation on Zack's part, he decided It was time to pull away and receive his punch to the jaw and call it a day. But as Kunsel started to pull away backing out of the their forced kiss, Zack instinctively reacted inclining his head forward to keep Kunsel from breaking away from their kiss.

_Gaia, If I don't pull away now, I won't be able to stop myself._

With great difficulty he broke away from Zack. As they stared at each other for the first time with different eyes as the reality of their actions settled over them.

Kunsel swiftly lifted himself off of Zack, suddenly wanting to hide himself from him feeling very, very awkward and nauseated as Zack stared at him wide eyed, his hand touching his lips. Neither of the two speaking as the tension between them thickened. Something now changing.

Kunsel swallowed thickly, his heart racing. The way Zack had looked was not good, he looked mortified and worse yet disgusted. Kunsel quickly averted his gaze looking downwards at the bed uneasily not able to look at Zack directly, rejection joining hands with sorrow.

Thankfully, A knock sounded at Zack's door and he watched wounded as Zack jerked upwards and practically leaped off the bed not able to get away fast enough as he went towards the door.

_What did I do? Oh, Gaia..._

He suddenly winced his heart hurting, all the pain of his injuries now suddenly coming forward. He stood up from Zack's bed and straightened out his shirt. Wishing that he had his helmet so that he could have hid behind it. But there was no such comfort for him as he walked out of Zack's room and stepped into his living room watching as Zack opened the door.

Zack was ecstatic, bouncing in excitement as a little blond boy came into view running into his arms and hugging him tightly.

" Cloud! Hey kiddo!" Zack cried picking up the boy in his arms.

The young boy was glued to Zack, his little arms holding onto a small stuffed Chocobo that he knew all too well. What hurt the most was Zack was smiling brightly at the boy as he hugged him. Kunsel sighed as he uncomfortably watched the scene ahead of him feeling like he was painted into the background, as Angeal and Zack conversed exchanging laughs.

_What good was his being here doing? Zack had everyone he needed, Maybe he had it all wrong. The only reason he even kissed Zack was because he had a small feeling that Zack had felt something more for him then just platonic friendship. Of course Zack had responded to his kiss, but it had been after much coaxing on his part. It was just a purely instinctual response from Zack's body,not something born out of passion and love. He inwardly sobbed as he watched Cloud and Zack together. Realizing something. Zack was a hero. He saved whomever needed his help. It was his own fault that he interpreted Zack's actions to be anything other than what it really was. Which was plain old friendship, and he just ruined the only true friendship he had ever managed to keep. Suddenly Kunsel felt like he wanted to die. He needed a way out to escape. He couldn't bare the pain one second longer._

Kunsel decided it was best to cut the pain quickly, and he just turned his emotions off pretending that he had his helmet on. He stepped forwards going towards the door interrupting the conversation that Zack was having with Angeal.

" Sir!" Kunsel said addressing Angeal with a small salute trying to ignore Zack and not look his way.

Angeal lowered his eyebrows, greeting him with a small curious nod " How are you feeling?"

Kunsel just smiled brightly shrugging as if nothing was wrong in the world " Great actually! Guess the mako helped me some!" He piped out unnaturally cheerful " I suppose I will be on my way then! Sir if I may take my leave?" he asked with a cheery bright smile before Angeal waved him off

" As you were." Kunsel thanked him and muttered something along the lines of see ya around to Zack. But that was all. He didn't even look Zack once during the whole time.

Zack tried to act like it didn't bother him as he continued to chat with Cloud. But Angeal could see past his facade. Zack looked like he was trying to keep himself from bawling by pasting on a happy face. But it was obvious at the way they both ignored each other that Something big had happened between the two. Especially Kunsel, his eyes looked pained even though he was smiling. Angeal wanted to ask Zack about it but decided against it when he saw Zack suddenly start to play with Cloud the boy giggling in his arms with glee.

Best to leave them alone for now Angeal thought.

* * *

><p>Cloud wiggled in Zack's arms as he carried him back inside his apartment with a heavy heart. He was glad that he had Cloud right now to help him forget about what had just happened. He didn't want to think about that right now.<p>

" I missed you Zack!" Cloud cried hugging Zack's neck tightly making sure not to drop Boko " What took you so long at work!?"

Zack sighed, Kunsel's image coming back to the forefront. " Well, my friend..he was real sick,so I had to take care of him." Zack managed uneasily as he made his way with Cloud into the living room to sit with him on his lap.

" Oh!" Cloud remarked and let Zack settle him onto his knee so that he was facing him.

" Anyway look at you! so adorable looking, who gave you these cute Chocobo printed pajamas?"

Cloud looked at his own pajamas as if he had forgotten " Uncle Angeal did.." He said shyly.

Zack raised his eyebrows. _Uncle Angeal hm? Maybe Zack wasn't the only one to win over the older soldier._

" Oh he did! Didn't he?!" Zack mused tickling cloud " I see what a lucky boy I tell ya! Chocobo pajamas are the best kinds of pajamas!"

Cloud burst into a fit of giggles loving to be with Zack.

" I missed you, you know!"Zack bubbled grabbing the boy and hugging him. " Were you a good boy with uncle Angeal and Genesis?"

Cloud pulled back to look at him with a small smile nodding his head.

" Alright!" He beamed placing Cloud down " Since you been such a good boy and all, I think you deserve that surprise I promised you.." Zack said wiggling his eyebrows in excitement." Now you stay right here and don't move."

Cloud didn't question Zack and stood on the couch waiting patiently as he kicked up his feet in sheer excitement.

Soon the soldier came out of the room with a big shopping bag in hand, A huge grin on his face." Uh-Ooooooohhhh!" Zack sang revving Cloud up " I wonder what this could be!?"

" That's for me!?" Cloud shirked clasping his hands " All for me?!"

Zack winked at him "Yep all for you."

" Yipppeeeeeeeee!" Cloud cried opening the big shopping bag nearly shouting out in glee when he pulled out a big stuffed Mog." It's MOG!" Cloud shouted hugging both Mog and Boko tight " Thank you Zack!"

Zack chuckled waving him off as he reached into the bag to pull out some more things." Hey wait there's more!" Zack said handing cloud a bag of toy soldiers and a really soft Cactuar printed blanket.

" Oooh thank you! " Cloud exclaimed hugging the toy soldiers then throwing the blanket over his head. " I like it!"

Zack laughed out loud and bent down " Silly, that's not how you do it."

" Then How I do it?" Cloud ask tilting his head to side watching Zack open the blanket up before wrapping it around his shoulders.

" Like this."

" Oooooh I knew that.." Cloud replied laughing sheepishly looking up into Zack's bright eyes. " Thank you for the toys and Cactuar blankie Zack." He said growing bashful.

" Ah, You don't gotta thank me Kid, I'm happy you like it."

Cloud hugged both his stuffed toys again thankful to Zack as his cheek was pinched affectionately.

" You hungry cutie?"

Cloud nodded enthusiastically missing Zack's cooking.

" What do you want?" Asked Zack turning on the tv to distract Cloud so that he can go and prepare their lunch.

" Grilled Cheese!" Cloud piped up managing to hold onto both Boko and Mog at the same time as Zack turned away with a big smile on his face having a feeling that Boko was the favorite of the two toys,

* * *

><p>After dinner and a few rounds of hide and seek and building forts cloud was ready to be put down to bed. In fact, Zack was even ready to be put down himself. Feeling the weight and exhaustion of the very emotionally charged day. He sat down and settled cloud onto his bed and tucked him in with his new blanket alongside with Boko and Mog.<p>

When cloud broke the silence with a question straight out of left field.

" Zack, where are you from?"

Zack gave Cloud an odd look at the question. " What do you mean?" He asked not quite sure what exactly he was referring too.

" You look different.." Cloud said as he studied Zack's face. It was interesting to Cloud, Zack's handsome features.

" Oh! You mean where was I born!.." Zack bubbled as he reached out and poked cloud's nose playfully " Well, I was born in a small town that goes by the name of Gongaga."

Cloud laughed out loud suddenly his feet wiggling under the blanket.

Zack openly pouted " heeey! What's so funny about that?"

" Gongaga!?" Cloud repeated laughing again hysterically.

Zack couldn't help but break down in laughter with the boy. It was hard to keep a straight face with Cloud. Kids were always so honest, and now that he realized it Gongaga was a pretty funny name.

Zack was just recovering from his laughter when cloud came out with another question.

" How old are you?" Cloud asked with big curious eyes.

" Are you studying to be in journalism Cloud?" Asked Zack with a raised eyebrow.

" Journey-lizard? " Cloud asked looking confused at Zack like he was crazy.

Zack laughed again shaking his head " Never mind that, kiddo I was just kidding."

Cloud recovered easily as he shrugged it off waiting for Zack's reply.

" I am seventeen going to be eighteen soon.."

" When?"

"September 18"

"Which year born?"

"1984."

" Why do you look different?"

Zack raised both his eyebrows at all the questions Cloud was asking. Cloud was quite the talker once he came out of his shell curious about everything having to do with Zack and this recent question was one that made Zack want to crack up. Kids are definitely weird.

" I look different because people like me who come from Gongaga all have certain special features that we share in common, Like we all have dark hair and tanned skin."

" Wooo! Pretty! Can I come from Gongaga too?!"

Zack chuckled ruffling Cloud's hair " Nah, I like you just the way you are!"

Cloud squealed in glee as Zack picked him up all of a sudden laying backwards onto the bed and lifting Cloud in the air above him.

" I'm an airplane!" Cloud exclaimed

" I'm a boat!" Zack beamed, just as excited.

" No you're not!" Cloud giggled back looking down at him with a sweet smile.

" I'm not!?" Zack cried " Then what am I?"

" Your a big whale that eats planes!" Cloud cried as he howled pretending to be afraid.

" A whale that eats planes!? aww but I thought I was a boat!?" Zack whined as he inwardly laughed at cloud's vivid imagination.

" No! Not boat!.. Whale!" Cloud ordered, demanding that Zack become a whale that ate planes.

Zack snorted a laugh "Alright since I am a whale you better not come near the water you plane!" Zack cried out before he brought cloud down to his chest and started to tickle him relentlessly. Cloud screamed in glee as he fought to get away from Zack the two laughing it up.

* * *

><p>Now it was obviously much later and after the two had played some more Cloud had begged Zack desperately to stay with him not wanting to sleep alone without the soldier there within in arms reach, Afraid that he would go away. Zack was in no mood to deny Cloud and see him cry. So he climbed into bed next to Cloud and got under his own thick duvet.<p>

Cloud took the opportunity to crawl across the blanket and climb over Zack and rest on top of him, looking into Zack's face with his huge innocent aqua eyed gaze.

" Zack what did you do in Gongaga?"

Zack sighed looking down at cloud as he leaned back against the pillows " Well, I played around a lot, and often got into lots of trouble."

" What kind of trouble?" asked Cloud wanting to learn more about him.

Zack smiled wistfully as he recalled a memory from his childhood "Hmmm..well, there was this one time a Marlboro chased after me.. After I threw a stick at it."

" A Marlboro? Is that a monster?!" Cloud asked clearly amazed.

" Yeah a big ugly one too! and he grew so mad at me when I did that, he chased me all the way home while I screamed like a little girl. After all this time I still don't know why I did that."

" You did!?" Cloud squealed and laughed at the thought of Zack running and screaming like a girl.

Zack pouted " Well of course that would be funny to you huh?"

Cloud nodded with vigor his lips quirked in a weird crooked smile.

" Weirdo." Zack affectionately said as he ruffled his hair.

" Tell me a story?" Cloud yawned he laid his head against Zack's chest and made himself comfortable as if Zack were a piece of furniture.

Zack made a thoughtful sound "Well, It is kinda late you know.."

" Please?" He said lifting his head this time with the cutest expression Zack had ever seen.

" Alright alright.." Zack let up and gave into his request, falling prey to Cloud's cuteness. "I will tell you the story about the fastest Chocobo ever!"

" Yahoooo! " Cloud cheered before laying his head back down onto Zack's chest obviously tired.

"Is his name Boko?" Cloud asked while yawning again.

Zack reached for Cloud's blanket and wrapped it around him before continuing the story." Yep! in fact, his whole family was named Boko!" Zack said enthusiastically like he believed it himself.

" Wow! Really!?"

" Yeah, they were the fastest Chocobos ever! and this is how their story began.."

Zack started to make up this elaborate story on the fly, not wishing to tell Cloud the stories that he heard when he was child, which usually scared him to death. He knew that his mother and father meant well and that they used these stories as a method to teach him life lessons, but they usually ended up making him sleep with the nightlight on.

Like, the tale of the little boy who wondered into the jungles of Gongaga and came back a frog or the kid who lost both his eyes because he tried to ride a wild Chocobo while not offering him gyshall greens. These stories still made him shudder and he would not subject Cloud to them, and traumatize him like his parents did.

" And so Boko and Boko's family and their new friends Mog and Wark, all lived happily ever after in the mythril mine sharing their gyshal greens"

Zack half expected an answer from Cloud, but was thrilled to see that Cloud was out like a light resting below him with Boko the stuffed Chocobo under his arms. Zack smiled softly at Cloud before closing his own eyes forgetting the events of the day as he just tried to focus on the weight on top his chest and let himself be whisked away.

_Taking care of kids is tough work.._

* * *

><p><em>Who knew Kunsel was the dominant kind?! but poor guy, Zack's rejection! ouch* and yay cloud is back! * funny note* The inspiration for Cloud's inquisitive nature comes from my brother Myung when he was little he always asked me these weirdo types of questions. He once asked me Why was i korean? and i was like like What!? arent you? and he was like But WHY!? kids are just weird and i think that Zack thinks so aswell. :) Ok guys! hope to hear from you soon! - Mikey<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Im back! and with me i brought the next chapter ! * throws confetti*

Thank you for all the views and reviews! Guys Im stoked!

And now the plain Disclaimer: I don't own ff7 it belongs to Square Enix !

Here ya go guys! Enjoy!

1/24/15 -Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Wounded Pride

Zack awoke abruptly to the sounds of a ruckus in his apartment, it sounded as if someone was very busy in his kitchen. Perhaps it was Angeal who let himself in and was making breakfast, like he sometimes did for Zack on a whim.

He stretched his arms out yawning before something dawned on him.

Cloud.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room for Cloud, who was suspiciously nowhere in sight.

_Uh oh..._

Zack quickly got out of bed. The one causing the ruckus had to be none other than the small toddler whom he had taken in.

"Cloud?" He called crossing from his bed room and into the living room. " Hey mister what are you doing out of bed?!" he cried before stepping on something squishy making him groan, cringing as he lifted up his foot.

It was a thick juicy glob of jelly.

" Awww mann!" He whined limping haphazardly towards his coffee table grabbing a napkin off of it to wipe at his sticky foot. " Wat are you dooooiiiinngggg!" Zack cried charging towards the kitchen wanting to see what on gaia was Cloud up to.

Upon seeing Zack ,Cloud suddenly dropped the spoon he was holding and smiled brightly at Zack" Supppriisseeeee, I make you breakfast!" He shouted happily throwing up his hands in the air.

Zack had to hold himself against the wall to keep himself from crumbling to his knees in laughter when he saw Cloud.

Cloud was standing on top a chair literally covered in jelly. Which to his amusement and utter horror, was still so freaking cute.

Cloud gave him a confused look " Why funny?" He inquired innocently puzzled as to why Zack would laugh at his hard work .

Zack stopped his laughing so Cloud wouldn't think that he was making fun of his breakfast and walked happily over towards the boy." Why thank you!" he exclaimed looking down at cloud's rendition of a jelly sandwich all the while looking for where exactly the bread was supposed to be. " Wow, this is an interesting sandwich Cloud, It looks delicious" He complimented still wondering if there was even any bread underneath that huge mountain of jelly.

" I made it specially for you!" Cloud chirped adding a cute smile at the end.

" Yeah it looks real tasty!"

Cloud giggled. " You going to eat it?"

" Oh yeah! You betcha!" Zack inwardly cringed behind his smile, not looking forward to eating a whole jar of jelly. " But first we got to get you all cleaned up mister!"

" But Zaaacckkk can you taste it first?" Cloud whined poking out his lip.

Zack laughed in response, he knew Cloud would press the issue, he had no choice backed up against a wall by a toddler. " Alrighty, let's see how Cloud's breakfast tastes.." He took the spoon that Cloud had dropped onto the counter and scooped a big glob of jelly into his mouth. He had to give Cloud credit because underneath all that jelly, there was actually a slice of bread. Who knew!?

" Mmmm that is soooo goood!" Zack feigned for Clouds sake putting on a smile for Cloud while keeping his lip from puckering at the overwhelming sensation of sweetness.

" You really like it?" Cloud beamed his face brightening at his success at pleasing Zack.

Zack nodded enthusiastically. " The best!"

Cloud clapped his hands thrilled. " I knew you would!"

" You sure did!" Zack agreed grabbing cloud off the chair and playfully ushering Cloud into the bathroom to clean him up.

After retaking Cloud a bath and setting him up on the couch in front of the tv with Mog and Boko, He worked hard to clean all the jelly off the kitchen breakfast bar. He groaned again when he finally located the rest of the loaf of bread which fell behind the stove, And Zack didn't even want to know how Cloud managed to get jelly on the ceiling. Children were still indeed scary yet mysterious beings to Zack and he was learning slowly how to handle one first hand.

" IT'S BOO-BOO!"

Cloud's sharp shriek made Zack suddenly drop everything and take off running into the living room like a lunatic.

" Cloud you ok!?" Zack shouted eyes wide panicked.

Cloud jumped slightly in response to Zack's sudden quick appearance, which caught him off guard. " Boo boo bear!" Cloud said softly pointing at the television screen, as Zack tried to calm himself down so that he can look at the source of Cloud's sudden attack.

"_Thats right kids! You too can meet boo boo bear today at ye old happy toy shoppe located in midgar, east of loveless ave". _

Zack looked from the tv to Cloud " You want to go Cloud?"

Cloud jumped up in excitement " YAAAAY!" He shouted running over to hug Zack's legs out of sheer happiness.

Zack smiled sweetly at Cloud and patted the boys head, loving to see him happy. " Alright kiddo, you got it! Now go and play till I call you to breakfast ok?"

Cloud gave one last squeeze to Zack's legs before obediently going over back to the couch climbing on to play with his stuffed toys again.

* * *

><p>"Kunsel are you in there?"<p>

Kunsel finished wiping his mouth with a napkin and flushed the toilet below him. Last night was one of the worse nights he had ever had in his entire life. He picked himself off of the floor and dragged himself over to his door opening it.

" There you are sweet angel! I've been looking for you.." Luxiere quipped,But his expression quickly fell as he noticed kunsel's haggard appearance. " Are you ok Kunsel!?" asked Luxiere seriously concerned.

Kunsel sighed heavily running his hands through his hair " Did you want me for something?" he asked not wanting to really talk to about it.

Luxiere furrowed his brows at kunsel's odd reaction " Kunsel, What's going on?"

Kunsel huffed annoyed " Nothing really, just had a bad night..kinda tired."

Luxiere narrowed his eyes suspiciously, something was very wrong here " Can I come in?"

Kunsel's sad green eyed gaze slowly trailed over Luxiere's face slowly "I dont think its such a good time right now.." He answered quietly turning his gaze away.

Something was definitely wrong now. Kunsel was never one to act so strange as to turn away someone who wanted to hang out with him. Especially when it came to himself or Zack.

" Oh ok.." Luxiere answered easily enough as he quirked an eyebrow studying Kunsel with a highly trained eye. He had a feeling that kunsel's odd attitude had something to do with a certain individual with black spikey hair.

_Lets see if this will get a reaction out of him._

" I thought you would be hanging out with Zack, while you were on sick leave.."

There it was, the reaction he was looking for.

Kunsel winced slightly at the mere mention of zack, as if the name itself had wedged a dagger in him. His stoic demeanor faltering for a second before he collected himself and put his fake facade back on. " No, I don't have the time." he said coldly before fidgeting uncomfortably.

Luxiere just nodded his head as he looked Kunsel over. It looked like there was a blood stain on his shirt, but he couldn't really tell. "Oh, alright then.." he said awkwardly shifting his stance. Kunsel didn't look like he was in the mood for small talk. " Guess I better get going then."

Kunsel nodded and leaned back against his door. " Alright, see you around."

Luxiere put on a fake smile not wanting Kunsel to know he suspected anything as he waved him off. " I'll call you later." He said before turning around and walking off.

Kunsel sighed as he watched him leave before going back inside and shutting the door.

He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone calling up one of the officers in charge of sending Soldier's out on active duty.

Kunsel would rather be out working than sitting home and having to think of Zack every second. There was no words for how he felt inside and if he had to sit with himself alone for just one moment longer, He would go out of his mind.

" It's alright, I feel fine. I'm ready to work sir." he said in protest to the concerns of the officer over the phone, who knew his condition.

" But, I think it will do me good sir.." He said as he leaned against the back of his door.

" Uhuh..ok sounds good... I will be there." He finished closing his phone and tossing it onto the couch as he readied to go and shower and change into a fresh uniform.

It would be good to get away from the Shinra Hq for awhile.

* * *

><p>" C'mon kid stay still.." Zack complained as he tried to get a shirt onto Cloud who was acting like he had ants in his pants. Giving him a piece of candy had been a very bad idea.<p>

" Zack where are we going?" Cloud asked pumping his legs back and forth excitedly.

Zack laughed " How can you have forgotten?! Weren't you the one going all crazy for boo boo bear just a few hours ago?"

Cloud busted out laughing " Oh yeah!" He exclaimed and continued bouncing in his seat as Zack struggled to get him changed with the clothes he had bought for cloud during his drunken stupor the day before.

He was surprised he picked out such nice outfits while drunk. He half expected them to be mismatched and for the wrong gender since he was so blatantly drunk. But, it turns out each outfit was perfectly matched and would look adorable on Cloud.

He was currently changing him into a light green tee shirt and a pair of denim overalls that had a printed Chocobo on the front.

" Cloud give me your foot" Zack said as he stretched clouds sneakers open so that he could put them on his feet.

Cloud lifted his foot up and wiggled it, making it hard for Zack to get the sneaker on.

" Clooouuddddd!" Zack whined. " Stay still you little gnat!"

Cloud laughed in glee, getting a good laugh at Zack's expense all the while wiggling his foot to annoy him.

" Ooooh! Mr comedy here, thinks that making my life harder while trying to get him dressed is funny!..I see..." Zack playfully grumbled as he reached out with the speed of a soldier and snatched cloud's foot making him yelp. Zack laughed at that " Uhuh! You see your foot is mine now!"

Cloud doubled over holding his stomach as he continued laughing " Give it back!" he cried.

" Not uh! Its my foot now! I caught it, I own it." Zack cried triumphantly and put clouds sneaker on. " Now give me your next foot kiddo!" Zack said looking up to Cloud with a playful glare knowing that Cloud was going to do it again.

Cloud had a mischievous gleam in his eye as he reached his other foot out to Zack holding it out innocently until Zack reached for it.

He pulled it back with a giggle.

" Why you little!" Zack cried reaching forward and gripping his other foot in much the same manner as before and put the other sneaker on.

Cloud leaned forward to Zack with a radiant expression " You see? All done!" Cloud remarked with a big sly grin, that was more sarcastic than anything.

" Uh oh! Now you're gonna get it now you little bugger!" He warned before Zack gave a battle cry and swooped cloud in his arms turning him upside down while Cloud squealed in excitement.

" Ahhhhh! Help meeeeee!" Cloud shrieked while laughing, Zack holding him by his legs

" I got you now! Get ready to pay for your mutiny!"

" I sorry for being a mutant!" Cloud cried " Halllppppp!ZAAACCCCKK!"

Zack having his share of laughs turned cloud back over in his arms. " You had enough yet Mr comedy? You ready to go?"

Cloud was all riled up, his face flushing from all the excitement. " Yeah!.." He cried as he made himself comfortable in zack's arms. " Ok! Lets get outta here, then!" said Zack as he carried Cloud with him out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>" Zack..why is everyone dressed the same?" Asked Cloud as he watched the passing soldiers who greeted Zack in the hallway.<p>

" Because everyone that lives on this floor are all second class soldiers."

" Like you?"

"Uhuh, like me..."

" Oh...then why is that one over there wearing purple?"

" Hes wearing purple be–" Zack paused stopping in his tracks as a cold flash passed over him. In front of him leaning against the elevator control panel was Kunsel.

_Oh crap..._

Zack suddenly became very nervous, he couldn't use the elevator without passing Kunsel. Talk about being trapped between a rock and a hard place.

" Zack?" Asked Cloud confused at Zack's sudden scared expression.

But Zack didn't answer as he thought about what to do..

_Might as well get it over with..._

Zack gingerly lowered Cloud down bending on one knee. " Hey Cloud can you do me a favor and sit on the bench right there while I go and talk to my friend by the elevator for a moment?"

Cloud nodded easily. " Ok zack." He chirped and happily went to sit on the bench as Zack walked the short distance towards the elevator.

He braced himself as he made his way over towards Kunsel getting ready for any reaction,his steel toed Shinra boots clicking on the floor in that familiar Zack rhythm. _Here goes nothing..._

Kunsel was staring at his boots when a very familiar sound rushed into his ears, He instantaneously recognized that walk. Suddenly his heart jumped into his throat, pulsing hard.

_Oh no! Please.. I'm not ready to see you yet...Not after we..._

He made the mistake of lifting his head to see Zack standing in front of him a miserable look upon his face.

" Hey.." Breathed Zack, his voice coming out softly with a breath of air sounding nothing like his usual self. Gazing into Kunsel's eyes dolefully unsure and scared of his best friend's reaction.

" Hey." Kunsel answered flatly with a blank expression, trying not to look at Zack directly afraid for what he could do.

Zack visibly winced at the very cold reception " Kunsel, Im sorry!" Zack suddenly cried. " I-i didn't know that you felt that way!..It caught me off guard! I was surprised!..I-I–! " He struggled trying to find the right words, his heart racing.

" It's alright." Kunsel interrupted rather dryly cutting him off with a chilly stare. His expression etched as if it were carved out of stone and Zack could see no emotion what so ever in the Soldier.

Zack inhaled deeply, Extremely hurt by Kunsel's cold uncaring attitude. " Alright, Kunie." Zack said quietly bowing his head, his heart breaking " I just wanted you to know that I didn't hate you for what you happened..."

Kunsel in response snorted a laugh, his expression bleak " Well I don't need your pity Zack. You made yourself pretty clear, I know how you feel."

Zack grimaced shaking his head " Kunsel it's not like that!"

" It is. " Kunsel answered crossing his arms over his chest defensively " It is like that."

Zack sighed immediately stepping closer to Kunsel backing him up against the elevator control panel and himself " No it's not Kunsel! You don't understand!" Zack Argued, his voice turning up a pitch higher. " If you just let me explain!" He pleaded desperately.

But Kunsel had enough, he knew that Zack would only say whatever he wanted to hear just to save their friendship. He also knew he couldn't remain being friends with Zack, once Zack knew how he really felt.

He understood their friendship would fall apart anyway, because now things would never be the same. There was no going back to normalcy once that cat was out of the bag. Zack would eventually drift away from him further and further till there was enough distance between them, and then pull away all together.

Kunsel didn't want to be put through all that. By Prolonging his own suffering for the raven haired soldier. Zack would move on with his life as Kunsel bled openly for him. Forced to watch the tall soldier fall in love with someone else and forget all about him.

_No I cant bear that...I don't want to hurt anymore for you, Zack._

"_Kunsel, please just hear me out!_.." Zack begged. "Come on!"

Kunsel almost changed his mind at Zack's tone. But he knew it was better this way. Best to end it fast, like peeling off a band aide quickly.

Kunsel kept his uncaring expression on as he said the next words " Listen Zack, I will tell you for the last time. It's cool. I don't need your explanation alright? You will just say whatever I want to hear, and I'll know that you don't mean it. So Ithink it's better if we just stay our distance."

Zack gasped sharply in shock. " K-kunsel what are you saying?"

Kunsel lifted his head to stare lifelessly into Zack's pained eyes. " You know what I am saying Zack."

Zack choked softly stunned his expression distraught at the sudden news. " So, it's like that then?" He asked as he placed his hand on the wall next to Kunsel's head leaning on it as he brought his face so near to Kunsel that there were nearly bumping noses.

Kunsel's breath hitched as the handsome face he inwardly died for was thrust right in front of his eyes tempting him to do something. His heart dropping into his stomach as cold shivers ran up his spine. Zack's breath washing over his face as he peered into Kunsel's eyes searching his face intensely looking for any traces of regret, that he didn't mean what he had just said.

Kunsel forced himself to remain calm and meet Zack's gaze head on staring him down completely expressionless trying not to let himself give in to his own pain. Telling himself that Zack could never be his friend as he took a deep breath and collected himself making sure the unfeeling mask was on. Not revealing any weakness to Zack. " I meant what I said Fair." He stated plainly.

Zack pulled away from him rather viciously angry at him, as if Kunsel had slapped him on the face " Alright Kunsel." He replied in his own chilly bitter way turning around and walking away with not so much as another word.

Kunsel shut his eyes tightly turning away stifling a pained sound clenching his teeth. The hurt was so hard to deal with, the pain welling up inside him and flowing out of his heart slowly bleeding out as Zack walked away leaving Kunsel feeling like the world was coming to an end. One truth coming to light, He had just isolated himself from the only happiness he had ever known.

Kunsel took a deep breath trying to calm himself before opening his eyes, His mind still unable to deal with the bulk of emotions as he pulled away from the control panel and swayed a bit on his feet feeling dizzy and nauseated. His mind still continuing to remind him of what he had just lost as he made his way down the hall towards the Shinra soldier departure unit.

* * *

><p>Zack had marched back into the area feeling like he had been cut free of all emotion. He was fairly numb after his terrible run in with Kunsel. The green eyed soldier had managed to hurt him in a way that no one ever had before, just by using their words.<p>

" Zack?" Cloud called to him from his place over at the bench, holding out his tiny arms to Zack, as the soldier approached slowly with a small sad smile.

"Come here kiddo." Zack said softly as he lifted cloud up and hugged him hard to help replace some of the comfort he lost when Kunsel decided to abandon him.

Cloud pulled back from him sensing something wrong with Zack. The raven haired male's head was bowed and he was looking downcast as if he wanted to cry. Cloud could feel his eyes water instantly as he reached forward with his hands and placed both of his palms against the sides of Zack's face lifting his head up to study him, to make sure Zack wasn't sad. " Dont be sad Zack, I sorry!..." Cloud apologized with wide watery eyes getting ready to cry at the drop of a hat.

Zack's expression turned pained as he hugged cloud again, this time harder " No kiddo! You didn't do anything wrong! You don't have to apologize for nothing!.. I'm just so happy that you're here." Zack said holding him. " So no apologizing ok?" Zack pulled back to reguard cloud with his own watery eyes holding back his tears as he gently smiled at the young boy who was visibly hurt to see Zack so sad.

" Hey now! There is no reason to cry! We are going to go see Boo-boo right? And im pretty sure he doesn't want to see a sad little boy." Zack said as he pinched cloud's chubby cheek making Cloud laugh. " That's better!" he cried as he pulled away and put cloud on top of his shoulders " Hang on now!" He warned as he started to walk down the hall with Cloud perched on his shoulder's.

* * *

><p>The toy store was what Zack always feared it would be like, when there was a famous costumed character in town. Screeching kids, all running around and creating a huge ruckus in the store. Zack was very sure that these are what nightmares were made out of. Cloud was a far cry away from any of these kids and Zack wouldn't trade him for the world.<p>

He looked upwards at cloud who suddenly gone very quiet gripping onto his head tightly. His little body tense." You ok there kiddo?" Zack asked checking if the boy was alright. He felt Cloud move and then lean his head down " Im ok." He said quietly, but Zack wasn't so sure.

" Alright where is this bear?" He said to himself as he maneuvered around all the toys that were thrown on the floor and past a few screaming kids that were fighting over a stuffed bear replica of boo boo. " Oh boy." Zack muttered under his breath feeling overwhelmed by the chaotic environment. Everywhere around the store he could see exhausted looking parents with screaming kids. Kids throwing toys and throwing temper tantrums. Zack called it an utter retail nightmare.

A sales women came running out of nowhere after a child who was throwing a ball around. If it weren't for his fast soldier reflexes she would have crashed into them.

Cloud made a sound of awe above impressed by Zack's quick response.

" You ok Cloud?" Zack asked again touching his foot for reassurance.

" Yeah I'm okay!" He said leaning his chin on Zack's head.

Zack smiled brightly " Ok! Lets go find Boo-boo!"

" Yaaaay!" Cloud bounced as Zack held onto Clouds legs as they both moved into the utter store madness.

* * *

><p>Cloud was now on his own feet holding onto Zack's hand as they waited on line to see Boo-Boo. Zack on the other hand, was busy conversing with a women who had a little girl in her arms. Cloud didn't understand what they were talking about, but all he knew was that it had to do with the word Shinra.<p>

He looked ahead of him seeing a slightly older boy in front of him staring at him oddly hanging onto an bigger male's hand as well.

" Hi!" Cloud greeted him in a friendly manner wanting to make friends. But the kid just looked at Cloud and stuck his tongue out at him. Cloud winced taking a step backwards puzzled as to why he did that.

" Your look weird!" The older kid jeered.

" I do not!" Cloud cried indignantly in defense.

" Yes you do! You have funny hair!"

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do! it looks like a Chocobo!" The kid laughed.

" I DO NOT!" Cloud yelled close to tears.

" Hey, hey, hey!" Zack cried bending down on one knee to see Cloud on eye level.

Cloud's face was red and he looked close to crying. " What is going on here?" Zack said eyeing the kid in front of Cloud with narrowed eyes, who all of a sudden paled at the sight of the soldier. " N-nothing s-sir!" the boy said shaking behind the taller male's leg.

Cloud shot forward pointing at the kid. " Not uh! He said I looked funny and that my hair looks like a chocobo!" Cloud cried accusingly.

Zack raised an eyebrow at the kid shooting him a dirty look " Come here Cloud." Zack cooed to him lifting Cloud into his arms protectively. " That kid is just jealous because you are so cute and he looks like a Tonberry."

Cloud laughed at that remark but still looked upset.

" Don't you worry about what he said."

Suddenly the male in front of him whipped around. " Hey man! what the fuck did you do to my brother hes all scared and said that you picked on him!" The male cried as he puffed out his chest in a way to intimidate Zack.

Zack raised his brows sardonically smiling at him as he put Cloud down in case he had to start swinging. " Excuse me?! It was your brother who was picking on my boy. You should put a muzzle on that brother of yours. " Zack snarled.

The guy suddenly moved forward still trying to intimidate Zack. " You want to make something out of this?" He threatened.

Zack laughed at this, really hard. " It would be against my honor as a second class soldier to kill you with just one punch."

" Yeah right! Soldier! Hah! Your kidding!" The male laughed at that.

Zack smirked. " Actually I am not kidding, i know you can't tell that i'm with shinra when i'm dressed in just a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, but I assure you I am very much a soldier, and I will not hesitate in beating your ass if you lay a finger on either one of us." Zack warned as he stepped forward staring down the male as if saying _just try me._

The male was about to open his mouth and say something when he paused abruptly, Zack's image finally seeping into his thick skull. _Oh shit! I know this guy!_

Zack watched with a smile as the male ahead of him seemed to shrink in size, His eyes eyes flashing with recognition. It was the poster boy of shinra. How could he not have known?! " Oh mi gosh!" The male stammered " I am so sorry sir!.. Really!"

Zack shrugged not caring for his apologies " It doesn't matter to me, but it would be nice if your brother would apologize to my boy."

The male swallowed hard and grabbed his brother roughly by the hand pushing him out in front of Cloud. " Now Billy say you're sorry to the nice boy!"

Billy whined in protest. " Billy! Do it now!" The older brother demanded sounding panicked.

" Awwww geeeee!" Billy continued to whine.

" Billy I think you better Before I drag you off the line!"

Billy scowled for a moment before pouting " I'm sorry for saying that" He said hanging his head.

Cloud who was still anxiously holding onto Zack's hand looked up to him for further instruction. The puppy like soldier smiled at him easily and nodded his head letting him know it was alright.

" Its okay Billy." Cloud said softly.

Zack knelt down and smiled at Cloud picking him up " That's a good boy"

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, Zack was finally next on the line with Cloud in his arms. Getting ready to go and see the big overstuffed pink Bear which was a man in a costume who was dancing around and acting silly riling up all the kids as he waved at them.<p>

" Ok guys! Your up lets go and meet boo-boo!" A women dressed in a tutu like costume said as she grabbed Zack by the arm to escort him and Cloud up to the big bear.

" Alright Cloud this is the moment of truth!" Zack bubbled excitedly to get Cloud's enthusiasm going. " Here we go!" he laughed as he made his way over to the bear with cloud in his arms." Hey boo-boo!" Zack greeted in excitement " I have a friend here who has been dying to meet you!" Zack beamed as the bear bounced reaching out his arms to hold Cloud.

When unexpectedly Cloud tensed in his arms and grabbed onto Zack's tee shirt for dear life turning away from the bear with a sharp shriek.

" Uh oh!" Zack cried and bounced cloud in his arms, who was utterly terrified. " But cloud! Its boo-boo, your hero! Don't you want to say hello to him?! He wants to meet you!" Zack tried, as he softly grabbed cloud's shoulder trying to pull him away so that he would see there was nothing to be scared of.

Boo-boo in front of them doing a cute gesture of covering his face like he was sad.

" Aww Cloud Boo-boo wants to see you..C'mon kiddo you were so excited to see him before!"

But Cloud just hung on for dear life against Zack's prying him away, as he started to cry hysterically. Frightened at the mere idea of seeing the bear again in person. He made it his mission to hide into the crook of Zack's neck and hang on digging his fingers into his shirt until the soldier got the message.

Zack chuckled softly as he cradled the boy in one arm while waving at boo-boo with the other. " Ok Cloud! Were leaving! Bye boo-boo!, nice to meet you!" Zack called before practically sprinting away from him.

* * *

><p>" Ok kiddo! Its over!" Zack comforted making his way out of the store and into the streets of midgar feeling more exhausted than ever. " You can come out now!" He coaxed as he made his way across the street towards an ice cream truck that was parked.<p>

He knew just the remedy for the situation.

" One kiddie Cactuar cone please" Zack said to the ice cream guy as he held onto cloud who was still was still hiding in the crook of Zack's neck, not willing to let go.

" That would be four gil sir."

Zack shifted Cloud slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gil paying for it and reached to take the big ice cream into his hand.

Once he had everything in order he walked over to the fountain that was near them and sat on the bench in front of it with Cloud in his arms." Heeey Cloud! Lookie here at what I got ya! It's ice cream!" Zack bubbled still trying to get Cloud away from his spot of safety.

But he received no response from the boy.

" WOAH! IS THAT CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES MIXED TOGETHER WITH RAINBOW ONES?!" He shouted over exaggerating dramatically knowing exactly how to get Cloud's attention.

Like clockwork, Cloud suddenly pulled away from his hiding place to stare curiously at what Zack was going on about. Certainly it had to be good if Zack was that excited.

" For me?" Cloud sniffled holding out his hands for the cone.

Zack chuckled warmly " Its for you." he said holding the cone to Cloud's lips. "Now eat it quickly before it melts all over us."

Cloud obeyed and gingerly started to lick the ice cream enjoying it As zack watched the people walking about loveless avenue. He couldn't help but stare when a guy who kind of resembled Kunsel passed by them, instantaneously hurting him As the image of the green eyed soldier's cold lifeless stare broke into his mind.

" Zack! you has some too." Cloud said pulling away from the cone looking up to Zack with face full of vanilla ice cream.

Zack seemed to be in another planet staring off into the distance not even hearing Cloud.

" Zaaaccccckk hellloooooo!" Cloud called in an adorable voice " Can you share with me?"

Zack shook his head snapping out of it " I'm sorry kiddo, kinda drifted off there." He said as he brought the ice cream cone to his mouth taking a bite. " You ready to go back home Spikey?" He asked him before smiling at Cloud's sticky ice cream chin.

The small boy nodded enthusiastically relieved at the news " Yeah!"

" Such enthusiasm!" Zack marveled as he lifted Cloud and placed him back on his usual perch. " Ok, lets go home then!"

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be up soon! So stay tuned guys!<p>

Poor kunsel and Zack! will they ever get it together! And just a minor note, I actually had an experince similar to Zack's experience with Boo-boo the bear, with my younger brother Myung. Only it was barney the purple dinosaur and the minute my brother saw him, he freaked the heck out and i swear i still have the indents in my shoulder that his nails made till this very day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooo guys * Waves***

Here it tis! Have fun!

* Disclaimer: I don't own ff7 or anything it is the property of Square Enix :P

Ok it's time to sit back and relax and let the drama Commence!

1/24/15-Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Without you

The next few weeks occurred in much the same manner. Zack would wake up, shower, get Cloud cleaned up and cook him breakfast before leaving him with Mira down at the infirmary. Cloud fussed a lot at first, and didn't really like the idea of Zack going a way to work but as long as Zack pinky swore that he would be back, Cloud was fine. The pinky swear seemed to be one of the most highly revered truths among young boys. Certainly, Zack wouldn't dare break a pinky swear to Cloud.

Soon after that Zack was told by Angeal that he was able to keep Cloud until they could find him a family to adopt him. Zack was all to happy to hear that as Zack was already growing attached to the young child. They both had been together for a month or so and Cloud was already accustomed to life with Zack at Shinra and was much the staple around the soldier facility.

Everybody knew Cloud.

This morning was different however, deviating from Zack's usual routine. The soldier seemed to wake up more earlier than usual and gingerly got them both changed, while Cloud was still half asleep. He Rushed through breakfast handing Cloud a piece of toast with jelly smeared on top saying that Cloud had to be the infirmary extra early today because he had a very early appointment at the Shinra laboratory with some one named Hojo. Cloud had no idea who that was but, he knew it must've been pretty important. He would have paid more attention to the rest of Zack's words, if he weren't so tired.

He tried to look at Zack through heavy eyes, but found it very difficult to keep them open. Cloud didn't even want to move from his spot on the breakfast bar, the piece of half eaten toast in his hands, nearly falling.

He closed his eyes, hearing Zack in the background shuffle around as he managed to put his boots on "Alright sleepy head! You don't have to walk today! I get it.." He retorted as he took the toast away from Cloud lifting him off of the breakfast bar with a grunt. Cloud didn't move as Zack snuggled him into his arms already pretty much asleep.

" Alright boo-boo lets go." He quietly said as he shut the living room lights off and stepped out closing the door behind them.

After Zack dropped off a sleepy Cloud at the infirmary, he made his way to 68th floor and walked down the halls to see Angeal waiting for him in front of the lab door.

"Good morning pup." He greeted with a small smile.

"Morning Angeal!" Zack replied chipper as he wrapped him in a bear hug, happy to see his mentor as always.

" You ready for your first round of pure grade mako?"

Zack pulled away from Angeal with an anxious smile, he had no idea what the new purer grade of mako would be like, but it was all a part of the job at soldier.

"Don't worry puppy, I will make sure that you are not alone"

Zack was relieved at that "I'm glad you're here Geal, I never really liked the atmosphere of this floor, the last time I came here to receive the other kind of mako well, let's just say I kinda freaked."

Angeal chuckled "I remember that. But, you do know that there is not a soldier in existence that likes being on this floor."

" Even Sephiroth?"

" Especially Seph.."

Zack nearly jumped behind Angeal when the sound of a door opening in front of them caught him off guard and Hojo popped out from behind it, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Angeal is that your boy, I'm expecting?"

Angeal nodded gesturing to Zack with a nod " You're quite right professor, this is Zack."

Prof. Hojo looked at him vacantly then looked down at his clipboard scribbling something down "Oh yes, I remember him..All right then, bring him in."

Zack swallowed dryly as he followed Prof. Hojo and Angeal into the laboratory examination area.

"Now young man, you just roll up your sleeve, and lay back while I prepare your mako shots."

Angeal noticed the uneasy look coming from Zack as he stood by the metal table leaning his side against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Prof. Hojo is it all right if I stay with him?"

Prof. Hojo shrugged uncaring as he loaded a long syringe full of green liquid from a small vial. "Now boy! stay very still. As,This will sting quite a bit."

Zack glanced at Angeal uneasily as the professor went about his work, talking to the older male with just his eyes.

" Don't worry puppy, it will be alright." Angeal murmured softly while watching Hojo with a trained eye.

" Your a second class soldier, is that right fair?" Hojo asked as he hit the syringe with his finger tips to get rid of any air bubbles.

" He is." Angeal answered before Zack could.

" I see..so this will be your first time receiving a pure mako dose. Since the thirds get a sort of prep mako, which is designed to prepare their bodies for the real thing. Do you remember how you reacted to it?"

Zack looked upwards trying to remember that experience, which oddly enough slipped his mind. He shook his head "Now that you mention it, I don't really remember.." Zack answered.

Hojo hummed thoughtfully for a second before scribbling something down again " Alright I have all that I need to know, now stay still, this will only be a second." He said as he wiped Zack's arm down with a cloth before pushing the long thin syringe into his arm injecting the pure mako into Zack's bloodstream.

Zack instantaneously felt severe burning. He felt as if someone lit a match and threw at him. "Mphhh...Angeal!" He whined shutting his eyes tightly.

He felt the older male grab his hand " Puppy its ok! It's just your bodies natural reaction to the mako changing your genetic makeup into that of a true soldier."

" Why didn't you warn me about these side effects Angeal!" Zack replied through gritted teeth trying to ride out the pain squeezing Angeal's hand as the burning grew more intense.

"Because, boy! no soldier would ever go through with it then." Dr Hojo replied pulling the syringe out of his arm before looking at him. " Just look at it this way, from now on your senses will be heightened and you will be more powerful. Like your mentor you will now be a true soldier from now on."

Zack would have said something witty in response, if he had the chance to, but now everything was starting to grow dim and fade. He tried with his voice to warn Angeal but right before he could get the words past his lips everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>" Puppy? Are you awake?" <em>A delicate familiar voice asked as a smooth hand stroked his cheek affectionately.

Zack groaned in response opening his eyes weakly, the bright lighting of the room hurting his eyes. " G-Genesis?"

Genesis smiled radiantly _" I was starting to get quite worried you know."_

"W-what happened?"

_" You passed out after your first rounds of mako, scared Angeal terribly."_

Zack tried to sit up grunting as the pain in his head throbbed harder " Where's Angeal?" he rasped out as Genesis supported him, helping him sit up.

_" He went to get that child of yours. Ever the responsible uncle that he is! I so admire him."_

" C-Cloud!" He cried jerking forwards in Genesis grip " How long have I been out!?"

Genesis laughed softly as he fluffed up some pillows to lay him back against, propping him up into a sitting position _" Not too long puppy, about a half of day. Angeal should be along any minute now."_

Zack sighed in relief realizing that he was in his own bedroom when Genesis broke the silence.

_" I was on my way to speak with Dr. Hollander, when I saw Angeal carrying you out of the lab. You can imagine, my horror seeing you limp in his arms. So I ran over to him panicked demanding to know what has befallen my dear puppy."_

Genesis now pushed his hand into Zack's hair scratching his scalp affectionately _" I'm so glad your alright, Angeal was pale with worry for you. As was I.._" He murmured softly gazing into his eyes with a meaningful look as his face drew nearer to his.

Zack's breath caught in his throat " G-gen?"

Genesis stopped short of Zack's lips laughing softly _" Ever the frightened puppy." _Genesis admonished pulling away completely as a door slammed in the background.

" Zack!?" Called a young voice from the living room.

Zack smiled brightly suddenly moving to stand up, forgetting his weakened state. " Just a minute kiddo!" He called his feet buckling under him making him stumble, Genesis moving to catch him in his arms.

_" Not too fast puppy!"_ Genesis scolded _" Your body isn't well adjusted yet, it will take some time."_

Zack groaned frustrated, not wanting to appear weak in front of Cloud and worry him. " It's fine gen, I got it!.." He grunted as he struggled to get on his feet.

_" Puppy you mustn't do that!" _Genesis cried

" Its fine!" Zack argued standing on his wobbly feet as he haphazardly made his way towards the door.

Genesis sighed_ " Stubborn puppy! one ought to strike you with a rolled up newspaper!"_ He grumbled as Zack ignored him walking straight to the living room.

" You were looking for me?" He said to Cloud as he leaned his hand against the wall for support trying to look casual in front of the boy, as if nothing was wrong.

Angeal shook his head knowing Zack's fake routine fairly well, as he used to do that to him in the past when he was sick, and didn't want Angeal to leave him alone when he went on missions. Always acting like nothing was wrong.

" Zack!" Cloud shouted running straight to him, hugging his legs happily. " Did you miss me?"

Zack brought down his free hand to ruffle Cloud's hair " Of course I did! Did you miss me?" He asked while trying to remain stiff and not tumble over.

Cloud nodded making a small sound, stretching out his arms to Zack wanting to be picked up.

Zack inwardly whined upset, if he bent down to pick up Cloud he would lose his balance and fall over the boy.

Angeal rolled his eyes sighing in frustration at Zack's stubbornness._ Alright,_ _Time to save the puppy again. _" Say, Cloud." Angeal piped out from behind suddenly stepping towards them grabbing Cloud's full attention " You know Zack over here has had a pretty hard day at work and he looks kind of tired to me.. So I was thinking I would stay here and look after him. But I really need a big favor from you."

" A favor?" Asked Cloud adorably tilting his head to the side.

" Yep, I heard from Zack that you know how to get to the mess from here, all by yourself. Is that true?"

" The mess?" Cloud asked curiously looking at Angeal, completely distracted.

Angeal smiled at him " Yes, you know the area where all the soldier's go to eat."

" OH!" Cloud abruptly cried in sudden recognition " The snacking room!"

Angeal stifled a laugh looking up to Zack who was holding back a smile " Is that what you call the mess Zack?"

Zack smiled ruefully " So whaatttt?" He whined " I like snacks.."

" Why do you need to go there?" Cloud interrupted " Are you hungry?"

Angeal shook his head " No, but I know someone who is, and he doesn't know how to find the Mess, because he's really forgetful and needs serious help getting there, so that's why I need you to point Genesis in the right direction." Angeal told him stifling a mischievous smile." Can you do that Cloud?"

_" Absolutely dear child, you must, it will be such a help to _**_me_**_." _Genesis sarcastically gushed, coming out from Zack's bedroom to stand next to them and give Angeal the "Eye".

" Hmmmmm..." Cloud hummed his innocent gaze flicking over to Zack asking him silently for his permission.

" Don't worry about me kiddo." Zack replied easily returning with a smile " Go on with Gen, he needs your "_help." _"

Cloud hesitated at first not wanting to leave Zack's side, but since Genesis needed the help he decided it would be alright "Oh, Ok.." Cloud replied softly, letting Genesis scoop him up in his arms._ " Come now child, you must escort me at once to the mess! As I am famished and fading fast. Now, before we away please wave goodbye to that stubborn soldier over there!"_

Zack smiled and waved with his free hand back at Cloud as he watched Genesis taking Cloud out in his arms while starting to recite loveless.

Angeal stood there with his arms across his chest for a moment " Your lucky you got me puppy." He pointed out

" Thank you Angeal. Really, For everything." Zack said earnestly affection in his big blue orbs that were now glowing with the after effects of mako.

" Your welcome pup now lets get you over to the bed before your knees weaken and you take a stumble."

* * *

><p>" Angeal?"<p>

" Hmm?"

" Can I talk to you about something?"

" What is it pup?" Angeal said as he turned his head to look at Zack who was laying against the pillows of his bed limply with a sullen expression on his face.

Zack swallowed dryly, licking his lips " Something.. kinda happened to me awhile ago..that I have been wanting to talk to you about.." he bit out nervously as he fiddled with the bed sheet with his fingertips anxiously.

" What do you mean? What happened?" The general asked concerned as he turned his body a bit more so that he could see Zack better.

"..Something.. kind of happened with Kunsel a few weeks ago..." He said softly averting his gaze away nervously.

Angeal made a sound of recognition as he recalled that day where Kunsel acted very odd in front of him. " I remember that day" Angeal said looking up at Zack " I sensed that something must have happened between the both of you, But you were so busy with Cloud I held off on asking you about it..." He continued. " What exactly happened pup?"

Zack exhaled the breath he was holding in looking uncomfortable " Kunsel kissed me Angeal..."

Angeal held in a gasp, his eyebrows rising in surprise, he had no idea that, that was what happened. " And what did you do about it?" He asked his face going pale.

Zack's eyes nearly shook with nervousness as they darted about Angeal's face as if he were looking for words to say. " I fought him on it..." Zack sighed running a hand through his hair anxiously not wanting to say the rest.

Angeal sighed himself pinching the bridge of his nose. " Did he force himself on you?"

Zack looked away from Angeal's face flushing. " A little at first, but it wasn't that way.. Not the way you would think when someone forces themselves on you.."

Angeal could feel his blood pressure climbing, Lucky for Kunsel that he was away on a mission. " What way then?" He inquired looking at Zack with that serious grave stare of his that Zack always withered under.

" Not in a bad way Angeal. Kunsel would never hurt me that way, you know that by now.."

Angeal sighed. " I know pup. I know Kunsel is a good guy, I am just over protective of you."

Zack smiled sadly " I know Angeal.."

" So tell me what happened afterwards?"

Zack sat more up against the pillows shifting. " At first he was kissing me and I totally freaked out. I didn't know why he was doing that. I mean I knew _why,_ but I didn't realize he felt that way about me.."

" And so what did you do when you found this out?" Angeal asked nervously as he put a hand on Zack's foot squeezing it gently through the blanket in an effort to calm him.

Zack paused hesitant for a second looking at Angeal like he was going to be scared of his reaction.

" Go on pup,out with it." Angeal coaxed " Don't be afraid ."

Zack sighed before saying the next words weakly looking away from Angeal as if he were ashamed. " _I-i let him.."_ He paused._ " I even kissed him back.."__  
><em>

Angeal swallowed past the lump in his throat, at the realization that the puppy was now becoming a full grown puppy. " And did you like it?"

Zack closed his eyes taking a deep breath pausing uncomfortably. " Y_es.."_ He breathed out in a sigh.

Angeal nodded numbly his heart skipping a beat. " Scared you huh?"

Zack looked away sighing " Yeah really bad...I never kissed anyone before, let alone my best friend who's a guy.."

Angeal smiled softly squeezing Zack's foot again. " So how do you feel about that now?"

Zack turned back his scared gaze to Angeal." I don't really know, I never thought about us that way before and now I don't think I will even get the chance to start now...He hates me Angeal."

Angeal furrowed his brows. " What do you mean hates you?"

A painful expression came about Zack's feral features and he bowed his head slowly. " I mean he hates me." Zack repeated shooting Angeal a wounded look.

" But there has to be a reason, what exactly did you do that made him feel that way towards you?"

" Gaia, Geal it's confusing. It all started to fall apart when you came to drop Cloud off and knocked on the door after he and I pretty much made out in my bedroom. I was so scared and confused after that I just ran away from him. Then even worse I tried to act like nothing happened and even went as far as to ignore it wanting to forget."

Angeal shifted a bit sitting more closer to Zack now understanding what exactly went wrong afterwards." I see, so he felt hurt when you did that no doubt."

Zack nodded miserably. " Rejected is more like it..."

" Hmph that is a tough one puppy, Why don't you talk to him about it? I'm sure Kunsel will hear you out."

" That's the point Angeal, I can't. He hates me."

Angeal gave him a ridiculous look. " How could he hate you!? He's been your friend for ages!"

" But Angeal its true he hates me! He really does!"

" How did you figure this!?" Angeal cried ludicrously not convinced in the least that Kunsel hated Zack.

But Zack nodded his head adamant convinced that Kunsel hated him. " At first I didn't think he did. But then the next day after the whole thing happened is what convinced me that he hated me."

" So, explain it then. I am still not buying the whole Kunsel hating you thing though." Angeal pointed out. " That is just ridiculous."

Zack frowned. " You will believe that he hates me after you hear the rest." Zack informed as he bowed his head unable to look at Angeal as he recalled the last run in he had with Kunsel.

" So the next day after the whole thing happened. I found Kunsel standing by the elevator and I kid you not, he was like a complete stranger. Like he didn't know me anymore, He even said that-that..."

Angeal watched pained as Zack saddened further and the corners of his lips turned downwards slightly

_" He said that we should keep our distance from now on. Basically telling me to fuck off. He doesn't want anything to do with me, Even after I apologized and begged and carried on. Gaia,Angeal I didn't know what else to do and he just blew me off like I was nothing.."_

Angeal instantaneously wrapped an arm around Zack who was very bitter all of a sudden his eyes slightly greener as the mako reacted in him.

Angeal sighed " Despite what he says Zack, I still do not believe that he hates you. People say all sorts of things they don't mean when they are angry or hurt. I am sure Kunsel regrets what he said to you."

" That's a nice theory Angeal.." Zack remarked wounded.

" You want me to talk to him for you?"

Zack suddenly pulled away in horror " Gaia! No!" He nearly shouted.

Angeal chuckled " Your afraid I will hurt him?"

Zack nodded wildly " Of course I am!"

" I wont hurt him, beat him up a little maybe..."

Zack smiled sadly leaning against Angeal resting his head on his shoulder " Nah you don't have to do that Geal.."

" So what now? "

Zack closed his eyes feeling more tired than ever after gathering the nerve to tell Angeal. " I don't know, I guess.. keep my distance."

" You sure you want to let him go?"

Zack shook his head. " I don't have a choice Angeal."

Angeal made a noncommittal sound as he rested his head back against Zack's " Give it some time pup, If he really loves you, he will come around."

Zack laughed but it was without it's usual mirth. " At least someone loves me." He said looking over at Angeal.

Angeal laughed hearty in response " More than just me, you got Genesis who adores you to the moon and back and now Cloud who doesn't even want to be without you for a second."

Zack smiled sweetly when Angeal mentioned Cloud. " Your right Angeal...Thank you for reminding me."

" Someone has to." Angeal breathed as he closed his eyes.

" Angeal?"

" Mh-hmm.."

" I'm sure Cloud really believes Genesis doesn't know his way around Shinra."

Angeal chuckled " Why shouldn't he? I was not lying..."

Zack paused his shoulders shaking in laughter. " Don't let him hear you say that!"

" Well I have the right! Since I grew up with him and believe me pup, Gen has had plenty of dim moments."

" Hes soooooo going to kill you..."

" Why are you going to tell?"

" No, it just that he will know. He will take one look at you and see it in your face."

" Hah! I am not as transparent as you puppy!"

" Awwww I knew you would say that!" Zack whined As Angeal cracked up in a fit of laughter.

" Gaia Zack! You really are such a pup!"

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks that Kunsel had been going on straight missions without returning to the Shinra H.Q. in Midgar. Working himself into the ground is what he called it.<p>

He had recently just completed a mission in rocket town. Which was to get briefed on Shinra's rocket program by a pilot who was known by the name of Cid Highwind. A funny guy that was and weird too. He lived for everything that flew high in the sky.

Zack would have liked him...

_Zack..._

_No don't think about him..It only hurts when I do._

He quickly put Zack out of his mind distracting himself with his surroundings.

" Now where is that inn?" He asked himself as he tried to remember where the only inn in rocket town was located. It had been so long since he had been back home and just the fresh smell in the air brought him back to his childhood. However, it only served to unearth those dark memories which were long buried deep inside him. He loathed to be there as he held no love for Rocket Town.

He just wanted to head straight into the inn and wait for his departure. But like most dreams which were unattainable, so was this one.

" Sir? Excuse me can I have a word with you?" A young teenager was approaching him slowly as if in fear.

" Can I help you?" He asked putting his hand on his hip.

" Sir would you know of a Soldier by the name of Kunsel?"

Kunsel's voice nearly failed him "W-who?" he asked not sure he trusted his own ears.

" Kunsel! Kunsel-kai! He left at the age of 10 to become soldier! Do you know him sir?!"

Kunsel furrowed his brows, who was this kid? " Why are you looking for him?"

The male looked at him desperately " Do you know him?!.."

" I do.." He said lowly in response.

" Can you find him for me?"

Kunsel gingerly removed his helmet " I am him."

" Ku-Kunsel!" The male yelled jumping into his arms. " It really is you!"

Kunsel suddenly grabbed the male by the shoulders holding the male back to look at him. " Who are you!? Why do you know me?"

The handsome teen in front of him with longish blonde locks was practically in tears " I-its me! Grey!"

Kunsel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head " G-Grey!? Is that really YOU!? But I thought!-"

Grey who was nicknamed that because of the color of his eyes smiled brightly jumping on Kunsel " I didn't die! Its because of you that I survived!"

" Oh Gaia! Grey!" He shouted crushing his friend to himself, thrilled to see him." Im so happy your alive!" He beamed, hugging Grey tighter to him, The blonde teen starting to sob against him

" Oh Kunsel! I missed you so much!" His friend cried hanging onto Kunsel for dear life. " Your Back! your finally back!"

Kunsel pulled back with a soft sweet smile " I am..." He said softly " I'm back."

The next chapter is underway! *Zack does a happy dance*

* * *

><p>Hows it going guys? wat do you think so far?<p>

Hmmmmm the drama continues! : O will Kunsel come back?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey friends! * waves energetically***

Im baaaaccckkkk! Btw i got some reviews and was really such a happy boy! ^_^

THANK YOUUUUUU GUYS!

and too my pal Jess out there who reviewed also, I am so glad your liking this! I know Zack and Kunsel are just two hot messes! and Cloud is just trying to hold Zack together! There is so much drama to come! So hang in there with me!

and now i must mention the mighty disclaimer: I do not own ff7. It belongs to Square Enix.

Okay friends Enjoy! Here we go!

**1/24/15 -Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Running

" Hey Cloud!" Zack called from the bedroom, changing into a white tee shirt" Did you finish your lunch?!"

" Uhuh!" Cloud answered cheerfully.

" I mean it Cloud! No hiding half a sandwich underneath the couch like last time!" Zack cried as he struggled to get dressed." Im serious Kiddo!" He shouted in a firm voice hearing Cloud laugh in the background.

_Hes laughing at me! Little bugger!_

Zack opened his dresser drawers, looking for a pair of jeans to wear. _Now where did I put them!? _

_However it had grown really quiet in the background...Too quiet..._

" Cloooouuudddd are you being a good boy?"

There was a slight pause and then. " Uhuh!"

_Aha! There it goes again.._

Zack knew that every time Cloud answered with "Uhuh" He was up to no good. It was rather an unpleasant experience finding a half eaten week old ham and cheese sandwich stuffed under the couch. In which Cloud vehemently claimed that he was "Saving it" for some unknown reason.

Zack sighed impatiently fighting with his belt as he tried to pass it through the loops on his jeans "Gaia!Why do they put so many damn loops on!?"

Cloud on the other hand was too busy taking the opportunity, while Zack was dressing to look through his jacket pockets for Candy. He knew that Zack was notorious for keeping candy on him and now he was on a mission to find exactly where that candy was located.

Zack would usually give him some only after meals and sometimes when he was extra good. But now Zack wouldn't ever know if he ate it would he?

He silently celebrated when he felt the wrapper and pulled out a king sized chocolate bar out of Zack's pocket. What a lucky day! He had just won the lottery.

" Cloud?!" Zack called from his room " Why are you so quiet in there?"

Cloud quickly unwrapped the bar. " Ohhh nothing!.." Cloud replied in his best innocent voice, as he quickly took a huge bite into the bar.

" Hmmm..I don't know, I have a funny feeling your up to something.. I better see your lunch plate spotless." Zack warned in a sing song tone.

" Oh it is!" Cloud shouted back taking another bite from the bar.

Zack finally managed to get dressed and fix his hair with a bit of gel before marching out into the living room looking for the boy.

Cloud was sitting on the couch suspiciously with his hands folded neatly with a sweet smile on his face. _Oh, he did something. I just know it! _

Zack smiled at him in return, knowing something was up." Cloud, you ready to go to the supermarket?" he asked casually to throw Cloud's guard off.

Cloud looked upwards at him with that same smile " Yeah!" He chirped and was all to ready to go as he leaped off the couch to retrieve his coat.

While Cloud disappeared into the bedroom, Zack looked at Cloud's lunch plate to make sure the boy had eaten his lunch. He was all to happy to see that the plate was spotless. But he was dealing with Cloud here, So he made sure to check under the couch just in case he was saving another half of sandwich for unknown sentimental reasons.

He was surprised when he saw that the area was clean. No week old sandwiches or half eaten cookies or anything like that. Still not convinced of Cloud's innocence he waited for the boy to return from the room. Certainly Cloud would do something to subconsciously give himself away.

" What took you so long kiddo?" Zack remarked raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

Cloud just shrugged nonchalant not answering Zack " Here you go!" He chirped handing Zack his soft blue ski coat that Zack had bought for him and held out his arms as he waited for Zack to put it on and bundle him up.

_Ever ready to change the subject I see..._

" Zack my Mog mittens are lost! Can you find them?"

" Of course I can!" Zack remarked, Cloud did this all the time to him and he already knew where the small boy had left them because he always left them in the same spot.

He searched Cloud's jacket for his mittens putting his hand down Cloud's coat sleeve and pulling them out." There right here Boo boo!" Zack replied holding out the mittens for Cloud to see." Just like last time and the time before that!"

Cloud grinned widely" Oh! That's where I put them!"

Zack was about to say something...when he spotted it...Something on the very corner of Cloud's mouth which looked suspiciously like chocolate.

_Uhuh I got him! _

_Zack smiled innocently as he bent down towards the boy to look at him at eye level. _" Say, Cloud did you happen to find a candy bar around here, I lost it and figured maybe you seen it around."

Cloud raised his brows as if he were surprised " Who me!?" He asked his voice turning up a pitch as he gave Zack his best big doe eyed look.

" Are you sure you didn't see it Cloud? You wouldn't LIE to me RIGHT?" Zack pressed wanting to crack up so badly as he loved to put Cloud on the spot just to see his cute reaction.

Cloud suddenly averted Zack's gaze " I kinda think I saw it..." He stammered looking away with a guilty look.

" Where?" Zack asked narrowing his eyes at Cloud playfully " Where did you see it?"

There was a slight pause and then. " Boko took it.."

Just when Zack thought he had heard it all..

" HE DID!?" Zack exclaimed passionately " So you just stood there and watched him steal my candy bar and you did nothing?!"

Cloud sniffled pretending to be sad " I did! I tried! But he ran really fast and said he was going to bite me!"

Zack made a surprised sound " He did!? HOW DARE BOKO STEAL MY CANDY AND THREATEN MY BOY!" Zack shouted acting like he was enraged at the stuffed toy carrying on. " This stuffed Chocobo theif must be dealt with, He Must be brought to justice! I give you my word and honor Cloud As Soldier!" Zack proclaimed heroically.

Cloud however looked nervous probably scared for what Zack was going to do to Boko.

" Now Cloud! Exactly where did Boko take the candy bar!?"

Cloud suddenly pointed to the kitchen "Boko ate it in the kitchen "

_Boko or do you really mean Cloud, ate in the kitchen. I have a strong feeling that, that is where he ate the candy bar. Little gnat thinks he's fooling me. Gah so cute!_

" Are you sure?" Zack asked continuing the charade.

Cloud nodded looking rather nervous.

" Then why can't you look at me Cloud?" Zack asked trying to put his face near Cloud's to stare at him, But Cloud each time avoided Zack's gaze looking in the opposite direction.

Zack inwardly laughed as he kept his serious front on. " Cloud!? Whats that?" Zack suddenly cried melodramatically pointing to Cloud's mouth." IS THAT CHOCALATE I SEE!?"

Cloud suddenly tensed up " N-no.." He lied

" Then what is it!?"

" Its from sandwich!" He exclaimed anxiously, terrified at being caught in his lies.

Zack shook his head wildly " Not uh! That's not from Sandwhich!" He repeated using Cloud's vocabulary.

" Yea it is!" Cloud squeaked in defense trying to convince Zack.

" Then what's this WRAPPER in your POCKET!?"

" Nothing!" Cried Cloud.

Zack suddenly reached forward and pulled out the foil wrapping." UHUH THE EVIDENCE! I HAVE UNCOVERD THE THEIF! BOKO IS INNOCENT!" Zack shouted making Cloud suddenly take off running.

" Yeah you better run!" Zack called as he ran after him. " If I were you, i'd run straight to Junon from here!"

Cloud squealed as he ran away, trying to find a hiding place away from Zack. But the mako enhanced Soldier was far to fast. " Aha! I got you!" Zack cried triumphantly snatching Cloud up

" It's judgment day kid!" He said as he lifted Cloud high above him.

Cloud squealed even more afraid of being so high.

" Are you the guilty party!?" Shouted Zack as Cloud wiggled in his arms. " Well are you!?"

" Yes I'm a party!" Cloud yelled in panic.

Zack all of a sudden exploded laughing at Cloud's response, finally letting it all out at the adorable display. He gingerly lowered Cloud down hugging him."Awwww, It's okay boo-boo. I'll forgive you this one time. But no more candy until I say you can have them got it?"

Cloud smiled at Zack hugging him as he panted for breath " I sorry.."

Zack nodded " Ok boo-boo!. It's alright I was just playing with you.."

Cloud brightened up and squeezed Zack really tight " Are we still going to the movies?" asked Cloud poking out his lip, hoping that his behavior didn't cost him that privilege.

Zack rasied an eyebrow " Hmmmm... Let me think..."

" Please?" Cloud pouted looking ever so cute his eyes big and watery.

_Boy oh boy he is learning too much from me!_

" Don't give me that face! Gah! Of course were going silly!"

Cloud threw his hands up in the air " YAAAAYYYY!"

Zack shook his head " You know how to get what you want, don't you?"

Cloud smiled at him innocently " Get what?"

Zack rolled his eyes " Never mind." _Wrapped around the little pinky of his, I am._

* * *

><p>" Now Cloud, only grab one this time." Zack ordered as he checked cornflakes off his grocery list.<p>

" But I don't like cornflakes, I like the frosty kind!" Cloud whined looking at Zack over from his seat in the shopping cart.

" The frosty kind have too much sugar boo-boo" Zack argued putting the regular cornflakes into the cart ignoring Clouds whining. " Now what kind of biscuits do you want?"

Cloud pointed towards a brightly colored box " Those ones.."

" Not the orange kinds again Cloud! Remember you said you didn't like them because they tasted funny?"

" Nooo.." Cloud replied looking at Zack as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

" Your not making me get these, just because you like the pictures on the box Cloud, right?"

Cloud shook his head.

" So your going to eat them then?"

Cloud smiled nodding.

_Yeaahhhh rigghhttt you aren't going to eat them._

Zack raised an eyebrow at him. " I don't know Cloud, I have a feeling you just want me to buy it for the picture of Cactuar on the front."

Cloud pouted, unleashing his powerful misty eyed gaze on Zack. " Those ones pleaaasseeee, pretty pleeasseee!" He begged.

Zack sighed thoroughly exasperated not having the energy to argue with a stubborn four year old. " Alright the orange ones, that you hate... Again!" He cried crumbling as he handed Cloud the same box of biscuits that he picked the week before and watched as Cloud threw them into the cart with a triumphant smile.

" Yeah you got my number." He sarcastically said knowing that Cloud had him pegged. Knew how to manipulate Zack into buying anything he wanted.

" Ooooh! Lookie Candy!" Cloud suddenly erupted pointing towards a small barrel in the supermarket filled to the brim with candy. Zack was too busy writing down something on his list when he paused looking to where Cloud was pointing.

" Ok ok! but just one piece!" Zack commented as he pushed Cloud in the cart near the candy barrel where Cloud reached out and picked out the piece he wanted settling for one with a picture of a Chocobo on the tin foil.

" Now don't open it yet, till we pay for it ok?"

Cloud nodded and held onto his piece of candy patiently and watched Zack as he picked up some heavy bottles and dumped them into the cart." Dumb apple juice right Cloud?"

" Can we have fruit punch?"

Zack nodded pointing to the cart " Yep its in there Kiddo!"

" Do we have peanut butter cookies?"

" Yep."

" How abouts macaroni and cheese?"

"Yep."

"Zack do we have happy happy Ramuh bars too?"

" Everything that you wish for, is in that cart Cloud."

" Do we have...chicken nuggets?"

" Are you done Cloud?"

Cloud started to giggle loving to annoy Zack at times. Zack was fun to get reactions out of.

" Ha-Ha Mr Comedy is back!" Zack retorted ruffling Cloud's hair " You love my torture don't you? Admit it!"

" Is not tortures! Is FUN!"

Zack huffed a laugh " Yeah! Fun for YOU! Breaking your Zack's brain! You just love every minute of it!"

" I not breaking brain! I fixing it!"

Zack looked downwards for a second holding onto the shopping cart as he finally lost whatever tenuous hold he had on reality as he cracked up in a fit of laughter again. Cloud was certainly a sunny spot on his life.

Cloud watched Zack laugh with a cute grin as he reached out to pet Zack's hair gently. " Puppy."

Zack lifted his head at the familiar action " Let me guess..Uncle Angeal right?"

Cloud nodded " He told me you are a puppy!"

Zack let Cloud pet him for a few more seconds before pulling away " Just like Angeal to tell you that. Thankfully your not learning anything from Genesis!"

" Genesis says Zack is a gift from the goddess."

Zack groaned " Genesis says that about everyone!"

" He also said that you are pretty!"

Zack rolled his eyes " Are you sure he was talking about me and not himself?"

" Why?" Cloud asked tilting his head to the side.

" Never mind..." Zack said pushing the cart towards the checkout area.

* * *

><p>" Is this for home delivery sir?"<p>

Zack looked up at the woman and smiled.

" Oh hey there Zack!" She said already recognizing the two.

" Hey Freya!" Zack greeted as Cloud waved knowing the checkout girl quite well by now.

" Hiya Cloud! Your looking real sweet today!"

"Thank you Freya!" Cloud said in his cute little voice, As Zack reached forwards and pinched Clouds nose playfully.

" Adorable I know."

" Heeey!" Cloud cried indignantly rubbing his nose.

Freya the checkout girl laughed " That's coz you got such a cute nose Cloud."

Zack smiled handsomely " Yeah its like a lil button" Zack commented

Freya laughed at the two, Zack was great with kids. She inwardly wished that she had someone as nice as Zack instead of her husband who was most of the time away at work. " You always dress him so adorable Zack." She cooed. " My husband doesn't have half a brain to pick out such adorable things for our kids."

Zack raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cloud " He's too adorable for his own good, if you ask me!"

She laughed as she scanned each of the groceries on the conveyor belt " He's got you wrapped around his finger I bet."

" Heh! Tell me about it." Zack crowed winking at Cloud.

" So you want me to ship it to Shinra?"

Zack nodded " Yep, what do I owe you?"

" 400 Gil."

" Alrighty here you go Freya, Thanks."

The check out girl smiled " Your welcome boys."

Zack went over to Cloud who was sitting in the cart fidgeting as usual and lifted him upwards off the kiddie seat gently. " And you sir are coming with me!" He claimed holding Cloud in his arms.

" Who else?" Cloud replied wrapping his arms about Zack's neck.

" It was nice seeing you Freya." Zack charmed as he put Cloud up on his shoulders.

Freya Blushed looking away " Nice seeing you boys!" She gushed as she waved to Cloud.

" Bye Freya!" Cloud called waving back as Zack started to walk towards the exit.

* * *

><p>" Brrrrr!" Cloud shivered holding onto the sides of Zack's head with his mittens as they walked the cold streets of Midgar.<p>

"Its cold out huh?" Zack asked in a slightly shivery voice looking up towards the object of his affection who was dressed to the tee in a light blue ski jacket, gray insulated pants, light blue snow boots and last but not least, Mog printed mittens and a ski cap with a big fluffy yellow ball at the end. Zack inwardly praised himself he was particularly good at picking out Cloud's outfits. He made sure Cloud was always looking adorable.

" It sure is!" Replied Cloud from above.

" Midgar is always cold around this time! Can't wait for the summer when I can break out my sunflower printed shorts !" Zack beamed in excitement thoroughly missing the warm weather.

" Zack, can I have sunflower printed shorts too?" Cloud inquired wishing to copy his role model.

" Sure you can! That's no biggie!"

There was another pause as Cloud thought of something." What are sunflowers?"

Zack laughed " A big sunny yellow flower!"

" Oh!" Cloud numbly remarked trying to mentally picture it before something grabbed his full attention " WOOOWIIIEEEEEE!" Cloud suddenly shouted jumping on Zack's shoulder." I can see home from way up here!" The boy commented pointing towards the tall sky scraper.

Zack snorted his breath coming out in white puffs of air " Thanks for the compliment But I'm not that tall!"

" Yeah you are! That's why I can see it better!"

Zack laughed out loud " You can see it either way! All you have to do is look up!"

" Will I be tall like you someday Zack?" Cloud asked in a small voice.

Zack smiled warmly grabbing Cloud's foot and tugging on it softly " Of course Boo boo."

" Yay! I wanna be just like you!" Cloud cheered flailing his arms around, before he squeaked losing his balance and nearly fell off .

If it weren't for Zack's quick soldier reflexes that grabbed him in mid air Cloud would have been pretty badly hurt. " Be careful Cloud or you'll fall off!" Zack warned his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

But Cloud just giggled "You were scared.." He pointed out.

Zack nodded wildly " Of course I was! I don't want you to fall off!"

" Sorry Zack.." Cloud said in a low voice.

Zack smirked " It's ok Boo boo, just be more careful next time." He said giving Cloud's legs a squeeze as he held onto them to make sure Cloud wouldn't fall again giving him a panic attack." So what movie you wanna see? Its your turn to pick."

Cloud excitedly hugged Zacks head temporarily blinding Zack " I wanna see Chocobo's dungeon!"

" Agh I cant see Cloud!' Zack cried.

Cloud instantly moved his hands away gripping Zack higher. " Sorry!" He said again with a cute smile.

"It's alright! So Chocobo's dungeon it is then!"

" Can we get popcorn and a Shiva ice cream bar?"

Zack hummed out loud in thought as he walked up to the movie theater window on loveless ave. " Well see kiddo.."

" Welcome to Loveless theater what would you like to see?"

Zack looked up at the movie listing times and was happy to see there was one starting in a few minutes.

"Uhh 1 adult, 1 child for Chocobo's dungeon."

The male smiled at them both and waved at Cloud.

" Hi!" Cloud said sweetly as he waved back in a friendly manner before returning his hold onto Zack's head.

" 12 gil sir."

Zack nodded reaching into his pocket paying the guy.

" Thank you sir." The man said and handed Zack the two tickets.

" Here ya go Cloud." Zack said reaching up handing Cloud the movie tickets.

Cloud reached out slowly and took them intrigued, trying to read the strange alien letters that were printed across the front. How could Zack understand this? He must be a genius.

" Now hold onto them Boo boo." Zack cautioned as he navigated the movie theater looking for the food bar." You said a Shiva bar Cloud?" Zack asked double checking.

Cloud nodded dully, attention span over taken by the florescent lights as Zack approached the food bar.

" Can I take your order sir?" A small girl piped out in an overly high pitched squeaky voice that made his new enhanced hearing hurt.

Zack winced slightly and nodded " You may, let me have one large popcorn, two iced teas and uh-uh.."" He paused looking up towards Cloud shaking his foot prompting Cloud.

" A Shiva bar!" Cloud shouted in glee.

The worker laughed at the display of cuteness. " O-k! coming right up!"

* * *

><p>After the food was paid for Zack was sitting in the theater with Cloud next to him on a child seat riser so that he was able to see the screen clearly. The child was visibly ecstatic as he wiggled his feet taking small handfuls of popcorn from the bag that was on his lap. Completely and totally distracted by the big screen ahead of him.<p>

Zack leaned back on his chair preparing himself to sit through a two hour kids film not really minding that he was the only teenager inside the theater. The rest were all parents.

" _First you heard the legend now experience the story! Final Fantasy Eight.. The tale of two rivals torn apart by a mad sorceress and the story of one male's struggle against fate itself! Experience the love! The drama, The Action! Coming soon to all theaters near you,viewer discretion is advised." _

" Zack can we see that?"

" No!" Zack cried knowing the story all to well.

" Why?"

" You won't sleep at night! That's why!" T_hat darn ultimecia gave me nightmares for weeks..although Seifer was pretty badass and that Squall guy was pretty cool! Except for that Rinoa! ugh! Clingyyyyy! _

" Oh! Nooo to that then!.." Cloud agreed as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

They both sat and watched the never ending previews as Zack occasionally stole popcorn every now and then and took sips from his iced tea mindlessly staring at the screen. He didn't mind seeing a kids movie because in all reality he just wanted to see Cloud laugh and as long as Cloud was happy he was happy.

Zack cursed under his breath when a preview came on the screen to a movie called " Rocket Town boy". Automatically putting his brain on the wrong track. As he couldn't help but think of Kunsel. Even the damn actor looked a bit like him and it made him ache for his friend. He sighed heavily closing his eyes waiting for the preview to end. It seemed that he couldn't get away from Kunsel for even a second as the soldier was always lingering in the back of his mind no matter how hard he tried to stifle him.

_Gaia! Can't I even just get away from him for just one moment!? Kunsel is gone Zack! And he is not going to come back! He does not want to be your friend.._

Zack inwardly hurt for a few moments before taking a long hard sip of iced tea as if that would make him feel better.

" Ahahahahaha!" Cloud's soft voice exploded into his mind bringing him out of his recent Kunsel pity party.

He turned his head to see Cloud enthralled by the preview of some Cactuar child centered comedy film. It was endearing, he smiled softly as he reached forward and stroked Cloud's hair affectionately as he made himself comfortable and got ready to ride out the kids film, while the lights started to dim. The intro music playing signaling the main feature.

The beginning and middle parts of the movie were starting out fine when Zack started to notice the movie was now progressing into different territory.

_Mog and his pal Chocobo were alone in the middle of the woods guiding a lost wounded soldier to back his hometown( Which to Zack's utter horror was dressed similar to that of a Shinra soldier) Suddenly a group of enemy soldiers pop out and start to attack Mog and his pals. Mog and Chocobo do their best to cast spells and fight off the enemies when out of the blue The wounded soldier takes a bullet for them effectively killing him on the spot._

Zack groaned covering his face with his hands for a moment before lowering them slowly in horror to glance at Clouds expression. Zack didn't have to look twice to see the water filling up in Clouds eyes. _Oh fuck! Zack shouted inwardly Great!. _

Clouds started to cry, the soldier in the film becoming Zack in his mind.

" Nooooo Zaaaackkkkk!" Cloud yelled before choking on a sob.

Zack immediately jumped up and snatched Cloud roughly off the seat gathering him into his arms. " It's over! Movie finished!" Zack cried adrenaline rushing as he sprinted out of the movie theater like a lunatic. Cloud hysterical in his arms.

" Ok! It's ok Boo boo! It's only make believe!" He tried to reason calmly as he sat with Cloud down on a bench bouncing him in his arms wondering how he was going to fix this. Who knew that children's movies would be so sinister now and days. Damn directors! Fucking filmmakers! Evil scriptwriters! Zack made sure to curse them each out in his mind. Someone in the film industry would be hearing from him soon.

He watched crestfallen as Cloud held onto his shirt tightly with his tiny fingers as he sobbed hard.

Zack sighed and stroked Cloud's back in an effort to calm him." It's not real Cloud. It's just pretend!"

But Cloud shook his head vehemently disagreeing " Noooo! Not uh! They shot him!"

_Oh Gaia help meeeee! _

Zack scowled pissed at himself and heartbroken for taking Cloud to a movie without checking first. " I know it looks real boo boo! But its not! Its ketchup and fake guns!" He reasoned still bouncing Cloud in his arms.

But Cloud's was still unwilling to believe it his bottom lip trembling " But I saw it!"

" Its not real boo-boo! Just like when we play castle and dragons!"

" Noooo! They killed him!" Cloud whined as he choked again on a sob.

" Awww my boo boo!" He cried wiping clouds tears with his hand " Don't cry! Please it's not real don't you believe me?"

" It is!" Cloud cried out one hundred percent sure that what he saw was real.

Zack started to panic on the inside, he had to think fast and fix this before Cloud worked himself into a full blown anxiety attack. He looked around for anything. Something he could see that would distract Cloud.

Thank Ramuh! There was An over-sized ad for Costa Del Sol. That was it! He'd take Cloud there sometime when he was on leave .

" Hey Cloud!" He beamed cheerfully picking him up in his arms and walking over towards the ad pointing." Look at that! Do you know what that is?" He cried looking at him with an overly excited expression wiggling his eyebrows.

Cloud sniffled and looked away from Zack pausing his tears." It's a picture." Came Cloud's gloomy reply, one fat tear rolling down his cheek.

Zack bounced Cloud in his arms once again " Not uh! Take a better look!"

Cloud slowly turned his head and did as Zack said before his eyes suddenly lit up." It's a beach!" Cloud squeaked his cute little face brightening rapidly. Starting to look like the old Cloud that Zack knew.

" That's right! And once my leave comes in that's where were going kiddo!"

" REALLY!?" Cloud exclaimed in excitement covering his mouth with his two fragile hands. " Really really Zack?!"

Zack made a sound of affirmation and nodded " Really!" Zack replied firmly hoping that the little scene at the movies was forgotten.

" Can I bring Boko too?" Cloud asked innocently touching Zack's cheek.

" Of course Boko can come along! Why, you can even bring Wark and Mog as well!"

" Wowieeeeee!" Cloud yelled out of excitement, the movie scene fading from his mind.

" That's right! You should be excited kid!" Zack proclaimed proudly inwardly sighing in relief as he pulled out Cloud's coat looking for his hat.

" Can you teach me to swim as well?" Cloud asked with raised brows a look of pure excitement in his eyes as Zack adjusted the hat on his head.

" Sure will! And how to make sandcastles too!" He replied zippering up Clouds ski coat.

" Sand castles! Oh boy!" Cloud gushed as Zack lifted him atop of his shoulders Clouds choice perch.

" Yep were gonna have lots of fun you and I Cloud!" Zack assured him as he began to walk towards the movie theater exit with Cloud wiggling around on top his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Zack wondered up and down the aisles of the Midgar toy shop, which was thankfully peaceful after their last visit. Zack decided to take Cloud here because he had felt pretty bad after that movie so he felt that he owed him one.<p>

Cloud on the other hand was busy studying each shelf with a keen eye.

"See anything you want?"

Cloud hummed thoughtfully still not seeing the thing he was looking for.

"Why don't we try that next aisle?"

"Okay."

Zack now wondered down the next aisle as Cloud held onto the sides of his head as they both gazed at several toys which sat upon a shelf.

"That one! That one!." Cloud shouted pointing.

Zack furrowed his eyebrows "But Cloud, you can't play with that now. We can get that before we go to Costa Del Sol. Why don't you get something you can play with now?"

Cloud shook his head, determined to get that pale and shovel set. "Can't we get it now?"

Zack sighed "If you want to boo boo, although I can't understand how you are going to get any use out of that now."

Cloud shrugged "It's for vacation. I'm not going to play with it now."

Zack smiled sweetly Cloud was already ready to go. He was utterly adorable and Zack wanted to hug him. "Okay are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Cloud shook his head "No this is fine."

"But Cloud I will buy you that pale set and something else. So you can get two things." Most kids would have jumped on it but Cloud shook his head again."No I don't need anything else. I already have everything.

Zack instantly smiled sweetly as he understood what Cloud meant and it touched him deeply. Cloud was the sweetest kid on earth and he would do whatever it takes to make sure he was always happy and well taken care of.

Zack, however grabbed a box of crayons with a few coloring books and put them in his basket. They would come in handy for the times when Cloud got into his creative moods and instead of creating his fine works of art in the kitchen using ketchup and mustard all over the refrigerator. He could easily use his many creative talents to color in the coloring book.

"All right kiddo! Let's go and pay for the stuff."

"Zack? Can I pay?"

"Sure! Just don't drop the Gil this time."

Cloud giggled recalling the last time where he had dropped all the money all over Zack.

"I know what you're thinking about! You little bugger!"

Cloud just bounced on Zack's shoulders thrilled to pieces loving every minute of his new life.

* * *

><p>Kunsel stretched as he sat up on Grey's bed which was kindly offered to him last night as Gray said that he would take the couch. He could not believe his friend was still alive as he was so sure that he was dead long ago. He stood up in Grey's bed room looking around at all the picture frames that were lining the walls. Most of the photo's were meaningless to Kunsel as he didn't know any of those people in the photos. But among them only one of them stood out.<p>

It was a photo of Kunsel, his father, the town mayor and Grey all standing next to each other. Kunsel had his arm around Grey's shoulder both of the two children smiling. His father however was looming in the background wearing his usual dark serious stern expression standing next to the mayor.

Kunsel stared at the picture nearly burning a hole into it as he stared at his father's face. It had been eons since he had last seen him and Kunsel can just feel all those old negative bad feelings start to resurface just by seeing his father again. All those dark moments coming to the surface.

He wished it could have been a happy memory but sadly not everything was like they appeared in pictures.

His father had been in soldier at the time this photo was taken and Kunsel was still quite young. The mayor of Rocket Town was a family friend of his father's and they had grown up together like brothers. Kunsel and Grey taking after them in the same way. Kunsel frowned when he remembered how they would often play with each other every day until his father pulled out of soldier and deserted coming back to rocket town a traitor. The mayor hearing this felt greatly disappointed and wanted nothing to do with his father and even went as far to forbid Kevin to see Kunsel and well, it all just got worse after that.

Kunsel sighed touching the frame. He once remembered briefly being this small boy. But now it was all just a foreign memory to him like that boy didn't even exist anymore.

_Easy to pretend it never happened.._

Grey steeped quietly into his bed room seeing Kunsel standing solemnly staring at the pictures that were spread across his wall. The soldier's muscular back facing him. Grey didn't know what exactly it was when he looked at his old friend but, Something in that very moment seemed sad about Kunsel and Grey ached to touch him. If only there was a way he could erase all of the bad memories of their painful youth.

But unfortunately there seemed to be no rest for Kunsel, as he looked no different now than he had then. Still looking like that lost unwanted boy.

He stepped forwards cautiously watching Kunsel shift as he sensed his presence but he made no move to turn around." Your still that same brooding boy Kunsel.." Grey breathed softly arms going around Kunsel from behind to hold him in a safe embrace. " Remembering the dark days? "

Kunsel looked away from the picture frame "I didn't want to remember." He said sullenly taking comfort from his childhood friend. " I didn't want to ever look back Kevin."

Kevin hummed softly" Wow.. It's been so long since you called me by my real name. Is it because I'm all grown up now?" Grey laughed softly leaning his head on the back of Kunsel's neck breathing in his scent.

Kunsel made a small noncommittal sound " Yeah..maybe."

" Still so tragic."

Kunsel shrugged looking away " Old habits die hard."

Kevin leaned forwards hugging him more tightly "You know, Kunsel.. You were always my best friend..Even when my father forbid me to play with you I would always think about you." He breathed continuing on. " Just when I thought I wouldn't see you again. I remember that one day when I was crying at my window just feeling so low and lonely. There you were like a bolt out of the blue, standing out in the pouring rain looking utterly miserable downcast and just sad. And then slowly you would look up to my window and just smile like nothing was wrong in the world "

Kunsel shut his eyes, looking away. " Yeah, I remember seeing you wave.."

Kevin sighed one question still burning in his mind.." Kunsel..Why did you really run away to Soldier?"

Kunsel paused uncomfortably, his body tensing at the mere mention of it.

20 years of unpleasant memories flooding back to him like an old wound reopening. He didn't want to deal it was better to run away and keep running.

" Kunsel?" Kevin tried again softly " I never understood why.."

" You don't want to know."

" Kunsel please! I have to know what happened..So much from my childhood is blank."

" What is the last thing you remember about me?"

Kevin paused for a second looking downwards " T-the lake." He stammered.

" All you remember is me pulling you out of the lake..But it didn't happen that way. At least it didn't start out like that.. You did not just fall into the lake..No..."

Kunsel stopped talking for a second as his fists tightened" Your Brother..He was trying to drown you."

Kevin gasped taking a step back " N-no that couldn't have been..I was – I was playing outside that day! I wanted to go for a swim! "

Kunsel didn't move seeming frozen to the spot as the words started to pour out of him like a dam swollen from years of rain. He could feel himself becoming so inhuman again...So hollow...As he drifted away from himself getting caught up in the nightmare.

"You went out to play that day by the lake. I remember seeing you toss a small ball around..Then that's when he came. It all happened so quickly after that. I remember he had you by the back of your shirt as he dragged you across the mud screaming and kicking, And you- you kept yelling for someone and well I was right there and – AND! Before I knew it he stood over you dunking you in the lake holding you down knowing you cant swim and I just fucking attacked."

" Then I remember pulling you out of that lake. At first, I thought you were okay because you coughed a little. But then you stopped breathing all of a sudden your lips turning blue, I was scared and then your mother she was screaming in my ears yelling monster get off my son! You killed my son!..I just panicked and took off running as she blamed me screaming murderer!,murderer!"

Kevin stood there rooted to the spot with tears in his eyes as Kunsel kept spewing the truth so quickly as if it would hurt him less.

" I ran away that day, the only one knowing the truth. I knew they were going to lock me up if I showed my face, even though I was innocent. But, such as young boys are inherently weak. The minute night fell it grew terribly cold I was freezing and was attacked by a fang. I made my way back home wounded and figured I would just await whatever came my way."

" Then that same night my father was drunk..Really drunk and when I came home he was with these other guys just living it up. They all ignored me when I came in and my father just pretended I wasn't there. What a surprise that was, for First time in ten years I didn't receive a beating when I got home. No one had yet known what happened earlier to me during the day. So, I just went all bloody to bed with my injuries from the fang not really caring about what was going to happen."

" When in the middle of the night...Someone crawled into my bed...It was one of those men that my father was hanging around with and he said that I looked just as pretty as girl."

Kevin watched in horror as Kunsel just looked absently at him like he wasn't even there miles away. He acted as if he were not speaking about himself. As if he were talking about a stranger. Narrating their story, Detached.

But then Kunsel did something that brought up the most horrible feeling in him. Kunsel just slowly smiled, the same way he did back then.

" Does that answer your question? Did I fill in the blanks?" Kunsel asked simply.

Kevin abruptly threw his hands up to his face and started to sob. Kunsel was blamed for saving him, taking the blame for something his rotten brother did. He was beaten raped and Gaia knows what else and while he was living high in the mayor's mansion far away from the horror. Kunsel was living low in a inferno that he could never hope to escape. How selfish of him to demand Kunsel to tell him his tale of woe. Who was he to ask questions like that when he was so far removed from any of that. He was one of the reasons of Kunsel's pain. His friend was destroyed up to the point that he didn't even feel it anymore. He was so emotionally unavailable distant and far from anyone's touch.

" Oh God Kunsel! I am so sorry!" Kevin shouted running into Kunsel's arms. " I'm sorry for making you tell me that I DIDNT KNOW!" He fretted " I was so confused after you left! I was even mad Thinking you abandoned me. I didn't remember what really happened! And I did nothing to help you! I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Kunsel laughed softly still with that odd unnerving happiness of his " It's alright Kevin, you were only seven. They were not going to listen to you."

" But! But it was my fault!"

Kunsel shook his head slowly " It had nothing to do with you, you were just a victim."

Kevin overwhelmed by emotion could no longer take Kunsel's pain and that fake happy look upon his face which he knew was the product of some emotional defense mechanism to avoid pain. Just like when Kunsel was younger and smiled up at him from the window, It was easier to deal with pain if you just cover it all up with a smile.

" Your in so much pain.." Kevin sobbed leaning his head against Kunsel's chest.

" Nothing lasts forever." Kunsel answered hollowly.

Kevin raised his head up slowly leaning up on his toes so that he could reach Kunsel." Your so far away I can't even touch you...Kunsel who is unloved, fragile and broken. Without a friend in the world.." Kevin murmured to him softly as he lifted his hand to stroke Kunsel's cheek gently, afraid of his reaction.

Kunsel being powerless to stop it...

" Kunsel..my best friend.." Kevin said softly but Kunsel heard Kevin's words in Zack's voice.

" Have you ever been loved?... do soldiers feel?"

Kunsel slid his eyes shut, shivering at the hand. Zack's image coming to his mind. "N-no... " Kunsel stuttered still shivering visibly giving into the loving touch desperate to be held.

" I want to love you Kunsel..." Kevin said quietly as he reached upwards and touched his lips to Kunsel's.

_Zack.._

Like a cat being teased by a string, Kunsel all too easily gave in. Not feeling anything at all but a sudden flare of lust Zack's rejection of him playing over and over in his head giving him the fuel to take out his anger at the rejection viciously on Kevin.

_For he wasn't thinking straight, acting it out all as if he were sleepwalking. Zack's image flickering in his mind, it was so much easier to kiss someone else and play pretend._

If Zack wasn't going to love him, it didn't matter anymore. He would give himself to whom ever would have him, unable to feel love anymore for anything. Zack's rejection, his shitty life, his meaningless existence. So empty, so hollow. He was just a shell thinking nothing and giving nothing.

_Set my world ablaze and Watch me burn..._

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be up in a bit! Stay tuned guys! :D<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kunsel is such a mess, Zack needs to fix him already! and more Cloud cuteness Zack adores him! ( another note, i had to mention ff8! because it was the first game i ever played on psx ! and i hated rinoa! she drove me bats! i was quite the seifer squall zell fan and also selphie coz she was so damn hyper! like me!) Ok guys see you soon! * waves again*<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys im back again! Whew this one took a bit of time to get out! but here it is!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**2/25/15 I have to bring the rating down so I toned it down. So those of you who are of 18+ can read the original version on my archive of our own link in my profile! This is the clean version so the words have been changed.  
><strong>

**Ok so sit back and enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything! it is property of Square Enix.l_

_1/24/15 -_Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Everlasting Pain

Angeal shut the door softly before he slowly crept his way to Zack's bedroom door. The apartment was silent and still, Child's toys scattered about the living room floor.

"Puppy?" Angeal whispered to him as he opened the bedroom door, hoping his new mako enhancements would wake him up much faster than usual.

No response.

"Zack?"

_Awwww look at them..._

Ahead of him was quite an adorable scene, Zack sprawled over the bed Cloud in his arms, like Two peas in a pod.

He stepped forward slowly over to Zack's bedside reaching out to tap his shoulder lightly, in an effort to rouse him. " Wake up puppy."

Zack groaned in protest, his eyebrows furrowing in his sleep.

" Zack, come on. It's important.." He whispered a little louder, this time into his ear.

That seemed to get through to the soldier as he opened his heavy lidded eyes slowly. " Mmmmh.. Angeeeallll.. whaaaat izit?" Zack whined stretching languidly, Cloud's weight on his chest reminding him to move cautiously so as not to wake him.

" Puppy I need to speak with you, Its important. I will be in the kitchen.." Angeal softly said as he quickly got up and moved towards the door before turning back to look at Zack. " Hurry now." he said closing the door behind them.

Zack sat up slowly, slightly reaching downwards to gently lift Cloud off of him and snuggle him into the blankets with Boko. Cloud didn't even know Zack had moved him out like a light.

_Poor baby is exhausted, that game of hide and seek really did put him out last night.._

After waiting a few moments to make sure Cloud was sleeping peacefully, he quickly got out of bed. His curiosity at Angeal's sudden appearance in his apartment getting the better of him.

* * *

><p>" Sit down Zack.." Angeal ordered looking ever so serious as he helped himself to a cup of coffee at the breakfast bar, Zack sitting himself down wearing a big dopey grin, his hair all out of place from sleep.<p>

" That's a fine how do you do." He jested used to Angeal's rather brash ways at times.

Angeal sighed Zack's comedy lost on him at the moment " 'Im going on a mission with Genesis soon, I don't have much time."

Zack's expression fell, he didn't like Angeal going on missions without him " What about me Angeal? Can't leave me behind can you?" Zack asked giving him a sad puppy look.

Angeal shook his head taking a sip from his mug " No not this time pup, I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out."

Zack scowled, hating not being by his mentors side, always feeling that he could protect , Angeal just smiled warmly knowing why Zack was pouting. S_till suffers from separation anxiety, doesn't he? Poor pup.._

Angeal reached out and ruffled Zack's hair " Have you heard from your friend Kunsel yet?"

Zack lowered his head like a shamed child. "Noooo" He whined sounding bitter." He hates me remember?"

Angeal suppressed a sigh watching Zack as he sat there with his head hung low staring at the mug in his hands with the biggest most saddest hangdog expression he had ever seen Zack wear in his entire existence. He really did believe that Kunsel hated him and it seemed to be weighing more on his puppy each day. No matter how many times Angeal told him that Kunsel didn't hate him, Zack just yeah'ed him to death. Not believing a word of it. But now he had something that would hopefully heal the situation some or at least bring Zack a better understanding, if nothing else.

"Christmas comes early this year for you pup." Angeal crowed holding out a manila envelope dangling it in front of him.

Zack looked at the envelope as if he were afraid of it " What's this?"

Angeal gestured to the envelope with a nod of his head." Go on,take it Zack, don't be afraid. ..."

" Oh Gaia..." Zack breathed taking the envelope from Angeal afraid to look inside.

" I think once you look through it, you will understand."

Zack nervously sighed and quickly opened the envelope, reaching inside. " Angeal! How did you get this?!" Zack cried in disbelief, recognizing Kunsel's leather covered sketch book.

Angeal smiled crookedly as he leaned his face against his hand " I have my ways."

Zack frowned at Angeal " You broke into his apartment?!"

Angeal fidgeted a bit in his seat " Not exactly."

Zack narrowed his eyes, he was hiding something. " What does not exactly, actually mean?"

Angeal looked away drumming his fingertips on the bar " Well, I had help.."

Zack groaned " Let me guess Genesis.."

The older soldier smiled giving away his guilt.

" Anggeaaaalllll how could you?" Zack whined " And getting Genesis to help you! If Lazard finds out were dead!"

Angeal laughed getting up from his seat, taking one last sip of his coffee " Oh I know your just aching to look through it,no matter how much you fuss." He said slapping a hand on Zack's shoulder knowing the curious puppy well. "Genesis went through much trouble to help me, so appreciate it."

Zack sighed closing his eyes " Don't tell me no more Angeal, I don't want to know what Genesis did to get Lazard distracted long enough to steal the main soldier floor key."

Angeal shrugged " Whatever it was he sure came out happier than usual."

Zack snorted " Im sure he did as was Lazard.."

" Well we did it for you pup cause we both adore you so." Angeal charmed as he bent down to give Zack an unexpected kiss on the cheek " I love you puppy, have fun." He whispered before pulling away and going towards the door.

Zack smirked at him Angeal could be so sneaky at times. " Angeaalll how do I put this back!" He cried waving the book around in the air.

Angeal laughed tossing something to Zack "Just put it back in his room under his pillow."

Zack caught Kunsel's room key in his hand shaking his head at Angeal " Boy, remind me not to piss you off!".

Angeal laughed once again as a mischievous little boy and closed the door behind him leaving Zack staring at the book in his hands.

* * *

><p>Zack was sitting on his couch in the living room with his feet upon a small coffee table as he gently stroked the leather cover to kunsel's sketchbook wondering if he should look at it or not. All of Kunsel's thoughts were basically sitting in his hands at the current moment, all he had to do was just open the cover.<p>

Should I?

Could I?

_It's not like Kunsel is here...He wouldn't know..What harm can it do?..It's already done._

Zack took a deep breath, his heart pounding with apprehension as he quickly opened the door to kunsel's private world.

At first, there was not much to be desired..kind of disappointing really.. just a few bland sketches of Midgar appearing as if Kunsel had just quickly drawn them in a rush. They were well done but it seemed as if Kunsel had no real interest in them. As if he were just drawing it because he was bored. No secrets

..No...

….Wait a second...

What's this?

Zack gasped as he turned the page, There was a hole cut out in the center of the book, all its pages glued together forming a small hiding place.

Inside the hole was a series of thick but small individual books stacked all together side by side neatly in which appeared to look like flip books to Zack.

"Odd..." Zack murmured as he studied one of the small books in his hands. Kunsel must have put much effort into it. The small rectangle was Perfectly cut and stitched together like a real book and simply colored a bright yellow, no detail on the front. It piqued his curiosity to no end as he quickly decided to stop studying it and actually see what was in it.

He took the small thick book in between his fingers and started it up.

_This one started with a handsome small boy tossing a ball to what appeared to be another young boy. Although Zack could not make out what he looked like because this particular boy had no face but, he could still tell it was a male. Kunsel had drawn the head and the hair perfectly but in the area where the face was supposed to be there was just a bunch of scribbling. _

_The two toss the ball back and fourth until the faceless one slips and falls skinning his knee. The younger child runs over to him in concern offering him a hand._

_ It then ends abruptly there. _

Zack paused staring at the book confused...What did he just see? Was this some kind of made up artistic thing? Or was it something more?

Curious now more than ever, He reached for the second book picking it up in his hands. This one was colored a dark blue and much like the other had no detail on the front.

_This one started with the faceless boy again. Only now instead of playing with his friend, he was sitting alone on some steps connected to a small run down house spinning a small toy top. _

_Each time he waits for it to stop spinning so he could wrap the toy again with a string and start it up again. _

_For a few moments he repeats the process throwing it onto the ground watching it spin. When an unassuming shadow appears in front of him against the steps. The boy is unaware of it at first until It starts to move. Growing larger and larger until it's shadow is covering the boy leaving him to cower beneath it . He moves backwards frightened As a large shadowy hand reaches out to grab for him as he tries to get away. Then no more is seen of him or the shadow. All that can now be seen is the top, which is still spinning._

Zack slowly lowered the book, Now this one was a bit disturbing.. It couldn't have been what he thought it was, could it? This had to be just some story Kunsel was making up. Kunsel would have mentioned something about it to him right? Zack tried to reason with his brain for a second trying to recall anything Kunsel may have said to him about his past. But now he realized that Kunsel never really did speak about his life in Rocket Town other than the fact that his father was an ex soldier.

" He never did tell me anything else, now that I think about it." Zack said to himself as he reached for the next book, this one colored a dark violet.

_It starts out with Someone being drowned by another person,his arms flailing about as the much bigger creature in the form of a male holds him under, it goes one for a few moments as the victim struggles and loses strength finally going still and the small hands stop struggling. It seems that the creature in the shape of a male has won as he smiles brightly with its sharp jagged teeth._

_ Then, Surprisingly Out of nowhere a fist comes smashing into its ugly deformed face. The creature is stunned, enraged as he turns around to engage the new comer in a fight before pulling back at what he sees._

_It is another creature.._

_ It has a skull for a face and its body resembles that of a male's, it's limbs muscular yet sharp looking and jagged as some of the bones appeared to be breaking out of it's skin, it was horrible looking this monster. The creature staggers backward as if afraid, but the newcomer just starts stalking forward menacingly something now in his hands, a thick piece of wood. The creature wants to run away but is backed up against the river behind him with nowhere to turn. _

_Finally the new comer stops in front of him and stares at him with those dark empty lifeless holes seeming more inhuman than anything as he raises the piece of wood up and brings it down with such force that it splits open it's head. _

_Blood splatters everywhere as the newcomer just shoves the body away as it if were nothing, stepping over it and running towards the lake and pulls out a small boy and shakes him, but he does not come too, the newcomer bows his head sadly, all is lost as the scene slowly fades into black drowning them both in a sea of darkness.  
><em>

_Zack lowered the book slowly..Gaia...This is really violent.._

But in all fairness, he didn't want to make any assumptions yet.

It was probably better just to get through them all before deciding if there was any truth to them.

The next one of Kunsel's flip books was just plain black, no known detail anywhere and just like the others was thick and quite heavy for such a small book.

_At first there was nothing.. Just blank pages as he flipped through them..  
><em>

_Then abruptly it all began._

_A muscular tall shadow in the form of a man was resting upon a love seat in the middle of what appeared to be a living room, a beer bottle hanging limply in his is alone for a few moments as life seems to go on normally, until the boy materializes in front of him like a ghost. His face now instead of scribbling just had a large disturbing hole in it. Empty. _

_He just stands in front of the figure on the couch in a rather disturbing away, staring at him like if he were studying him vacantly and void of all thoughts. Fixated before he moves, reaching out a gentle hand to touch his face. The motion of it seeming so docile and just full of affection as this boy seemed to be simply looking only for love.  
><em>

_ He pulls his hand back slowly, shaking.. It seems he cannot go through with this act, the carpet beneath him becoming wet with teardrops. No matter how hard he reaches he can't touch, he is so close yet so far..._

_ He moves back a step without turning around, trying not to make noise as the male shifted on the couch almost as if sensing his presence.  
><em>

_He thinks he has made it for a second, before a hand quickly reaches out and grabs him by both of his wrists. _

They ensue in a violent struggle the boy trying to get away, his feet skittering helplessly across the carpet as the man drags him towards himself.

Once he gets him near enough he releases one of his wrists and with inhuman speed grabs his throat starting to choke him lifting him up off his feet.

The boy is flailing and kicking his feet about trying to claw for the shadow's hands with his fingertips needing to break free from the grip.

But he can't.. The shadow is too strong. All he can do is accept it and watch the spots dancing in front of him as oxygen is cut off to his brain, all the while the shadow starts to morph and become something else.

It was a man...

An older male who looked to be in his mid twenties, and resembled a face that Zack knew quite well it could have been Kunsel, but something was off. His face was more rugged and much more manly and mature, a cruel look in his eyes. Which was nothing like Kunsel.

Could this man have possibly been Kunsel's father that was strangling this boy? Or was it Kunsel himself?

Zack was not sure as he watched in horror as this weird version of Kunsel choked this kid to death with a cruel smile before it all ended just as soon as it began.

Zack quickly reached for the next book entwined in Kunsel's nightmares, trying to wrap his mind about the mystery that was his friend.

Was it all made up? Or was this a true twisted retelling of the real thing? Well only one way to find out..

This one was colored a dark burgundy red, like blood. It made him shiver just to look at it and he wondered what horror story lie behind it covers.

It started out easily enough...

Just a bed in a room, the male lying on his side sleeping in what seemed to be fitful rest. Unaware and completely vulnerable to his surroundings and the detached hand which starts to make it's way slowly across the bed and towards the young male lying upon it.

It was another dark black shadow, the only difference about this one was that it had a more intimidating form ripped with muscles.

He is frightened scared beyond belief as he is powerless to stop what is happening. His body is shaking as he witnesses his own sexual abuse.

It seems like forever this torture, as it slowly defiles him making him feel more hollow and empty than he ever had before. His hands tightly gripping the sheets as his body writhes in pain, tears falling.

He is probably wondering when it is going to end or if there even was an end, But before he can finish those thoughts his face becomes clear. The faceless male is no other than a very young Kunsel, his mouth wide open as if in a scream.

" Oh God!" Zack immediately cried out, tossing the book away from him as if it had burned his hands. " Kunsel!"

_Oh shit...So that's why...it explains it. That explains the whole thing..Oh God...  
><em>

Zack wanted to shout and punch something. He couldn't believe he hadn't known. All this time his best friend was so tormented and he didn't even see it.

" I cant believe I didn't fucking know!" He cried lifting the nearest thing and tossing it across the room in rage, the horrid scenes still flashing in his mind as he just came to terms of what he had just learned about his friend in perfect articulate detail, having witnessed it first hand.

He now understood what we had been seeing. Each one of these small books were Kunsel's memories, the colors of each book represented his emotions and the people inside were disfigured and distorted to represent what he thought about them and himself.

Zack covered his mouth with his hand in shock. How did his friend survive this long with so much pain inside? He felt so much guilt for Kunsel because he had never known about it and felt that he had failed him in some way. And worse yet, his cruel refusal of Kunsel and he had not even known what he had done.

How could he not have seen that Kunsel was off in some way? Why did he just chalk it up to eccentricity? Why did he not pay better attention?

Maybe Kunsel kissing him that night was a form of trauma that he was experiencing over again from his youth. Maybe it was born not from affection but from abuse. All these questions started to force their way into his mind tormenting him with guilt and pity. What was he going to do now? Kunsel had pushed him so far away that Zack wouldn't ever be able to get near him.

He sighed looking down at Kunsel's sketchbook, how could he fix this now? And was there even a chance to even try to repair this? He was not sure. There was now just one book left. Brightly colored a vibrant blue and standing out against the grim dark ones, who knew which secrets it held and if Zack wanted to know everything about Kunsel he might as well finish what he started. He reached forward with a pounding heart and grabbed the book, starting it up.

A lone soldier is standing tall from afar leaning against a railing looking out into the ocean. As the view zooms closer and closer Zack could now make out the form and face of the soldier. He gasps...

It was none other than himself.

Zack was now standing tall as he leaned against a railing looking out on the bright blue sea ahead of him, a huge happy grin on his face. He seems to be enjoying his surroundings basking in the sunlight, before looking up towards the sky seeming to be amazed at the impossible shade of blue it was.

Then a seagull with wide white wings comes flapping from the sky landing next to Zack on the railing, studying him with small cute black eyes. They both look at each other for a second in surprise before Zack laughs easily and slowly reaches a hand out to pet the bird.

The gull surprisingly cuddles into Zack's hand, happy at the attention he was receiving and the two seem to become instant friends as Zack stroked the underside of the birds neck gently. After a few more moments the gull who is so enamored with Zack at this point steps onto his shoulder, the both of them watching the sea together. Like two old friends..

After that, the scene rapidly starts to change and quick flashes of Zack are seen.

Zack sleeping on a chair, Zack holding a broadsword against his back, Zack smiling, Zack laughing, So many tiny glimpses of the soldier that only lasted a few short moments before they were gone leaving Zack feeling like he wasn't even sure if he had seen them at all.

_I had no idea that he was watching me this closely.._

Zack was the only character in any of his sketches that seemed to almost be alive in his drawings. Each detail, each strand of hair was carefully done. Till the point, Zack felt like he was watching a film of himself and not just a series of still pictures. It seemed so alive and vibrant and Kunsel seemed to had have poured all his talent into these small pictures.

_Even the scene with the gull, was on point. Down to the very expressions as if Kunsel had been there himself to witness it._

_Wait a minute. _

_He must have been there obviously..._

"I guess I wasn't as alone as I thought I was.."

But, What did this mean? Why did Kunsel draw this? Why out of all the dark grim things did this sunny bright scene come from and why?

_Kunsel what are you trying to tell me here?_

* * *

><p>" Alright Cloud that's enough! Its dinner time!" Zack called from the kitchen as Cloud ran randomly from one room into the next.<p>

" Ahhhhh! Boko is going to eat me!" Cloud shrieked laughing as he ran into the next room for no reason at all.

Zack came out from the kitchen sighing as he stood in the hallway waiting for Cloud to run past him again so that he can snatch him up, this boy was a ball of pure energy.

" EEEEEE! Boko, nooo!" Cloud shrieked running out of his bedroom like a maniac with Boko in his hands making a ruckus. Zack popping out and snatching him up

" AHA! Now I gotcha!"

" Ahhhh! I'm captured! Its got me! Its got me! The giant has got me!" Cloud cried as Zack held him upside down against his shoulder

" Help help!" He carried on waving his small arms as Zack growled playfully pretending to be a giant.

" Your all mine now pipsqueak!" Zack growled playfully " Now you must sit in the chair of the cursed and eat all your vegetables!"

Cloud cried out over dramatically " Noooo you cant make meeee!" He struggled while giggling as Zack reached the chair and placed Cloud onto it, which was now piled high with a few phone books.

" You must! Or else face the wrath of the kitchen giant!" He shouted as he jumped to tickle Cloud's sides.

Cloud howled with laughter kicking up his feet " Ok! Ok! Me give up! I sorry!"

" What did you say cloud!?" Cried Zack pretending not to hear Cloud as he giggled, still tickling him. " Did you say you were SORRY?!"

" Yes! S-sorry! I sorry!"

" You going to eat all your vegetables?!"

" YES ALL OF THEM!"

Zack pulled away laughing softly " Alrighty, that's enough of play for now." He replied calming down and watching Clouds eye twinkle " Eat your dinner Boo-boo." He told him and watched Cloud with affection as he slowly picked up the spoon and scooped some up.

In no time Cloud had made a quick mess of it and himself.

" Mmm yummy" Cloud commented enjoying himself.

" You like my cooking?" Zack asked

" Mhmm!" Cloud happily agreed grabbing the macaroni with his hands making Zack wince.

" Need some help kiddo?"

Cloud shook his head rather proudly. " I can do!"

Zack leaned his face against his hand and watched in horror as Cloud taught Zack how to properly eat only using your fingers. When his phone started to ring.

Cloud paused staring at the phone wide eyed as Zack quickly answered it.

" Fair here."

" Zack, its me Luxiere."

" Hey man what's up!?"

" Zack, you free? Wanna go out for drinks tonight at the Salty Dog?"

Zack paused staring at Cloud on the other end of the table eating happily. " Uhhh, nah I cant."

" Worried about Cloud?"

"Duh."

" Don't worry man it's cool, Mira is going to come by to your place and take care of him tonight, So what do you say?"

Zack sighed uneasy " I'm not sure."

" C'mon man just a for a few hours."

Zack hesitated, still fixed on Cloud

"Zack! It will only be for a little ok? C'mon dont wimp out Soldier!"

" …Alright." He finally relented.

" Finally a man again! I'll meet your ass down at the bar! Be there!"

Zack rolled his eyes hanging up the phone.

" Who was that?" Cloud asked softly, his face smothered with gooey cheese.

" That was my friend Luxiere." Zack replied taking a napkin reaching across the table to wipe cloud's mouth.

" What he wants Zack?"

" He wants me to go with him somewhere.."

" Am I coming?" Cloud chirped in a rather cute manner.

Zack looked away for a moment not really liking to leave Cloud alone at night and feeling sorry for having to say no. " No boo-boo, I was going to tell you, Mira is going to come here and watch you for a little while is that ok?"

Cloud's face changed from happiness into distress " What about bed time?!"

Zack pulled the napkin away and pinched Cloud's cheek softly "I will be here you lil runt!"

" You promise?"

Zack smiled " Of course!"

Cloud seemed to relax at that and he scooped another spoonful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth." Ok, but remember you promised!"

Zack stood up from the table and went over to Cloud ruffling his hair " I know Boo-boo don't worry." He cooed bending down and placing a kiss on top of Cloud's head. " Now I am going to shower be a good boy ok?"

Cloud nodded as he chewed on his food nonchalantly as if he were already plotting to do something while Zack was absent.

" I'm serious kiddo, don't think that because I am in the shower that I cant see you! I got eyes all over!" He warned with a raised eyebrow as he walked over towards the bathroom stepping inside. It was a fact that He did not trust kids alone for too long.

" Remember cloud I have secret agents watching you while I'm away!" Zack threatened from behind the closed bathroom door as he removed his shirt, wanting to make doubly sure that Cloud understood.

Cloud on the other hand was starting to feel real paranoid as he craned his head to look around as he ate. Was it true what Zack had said? Were there really Agents?

His gaze fell upon Boko, who was sitting innocently on the breakfast bar, staring at him.

That was suspicious...really suspicious...

He quickly made a mental note.

Boko may be a double agent.

* * *

><p>Midgar was sure full of life at night as Zack walked down loveless avenue. Hurdles of party goers and bar fly's seeking out their refuge of choice as they paraded down the streets. It was no secret that most people usually headed to the lower sectors for all the bars and clubs. But Zack knew that the best place for a good time was the Salty Dog. Sure it was more expensive, but it was the cream of the crop when it came to drinks and even better because it easily turned into a club at an extra plus being that it was also near Shinra. So he wouldn't have to travel too far from CloudLIt was so close that after a few minutes of walking,He could already see Luxiere hanging out at the front smoking a cigarette dressed in a very snazzy suit.<p>

" You look like a turk Lux."

Luxiere lowered his shades with a bright smile. " Glad you like it. You don't look half bad yourself dressed in a fitted black button down shirt with the first few buttons undone, you trying to get laid tonight huh?"

Zack smiled roguishly, laughing a little at the comment " Why do I give off that vibe?"

Luxiere raised an eyebrow " I swear Zack. I am a straight guy and the way you look right now is making me wanna jump your bones seriously. You got to know what a good looking guy you are. No wonder kun-errrr I mean lets go party!." Luxiere instantly paused and busted out laughing suddenly trying to cover it up throwing his arm around Zack to throw him off.

Zack didn't seem to catch on giving Luxiere a weird crooked smile " Your drunk already Lux! Don't tell me you started drinking before you got here man!" He whined " Your setting me up for a loss if you pre-gamed before I even got here!"

" Don't worry I am much more fun when I'm lit!"

Zack rolled his eyes as Luxiere dragged him in, loud music blaring in his ears as the doors opened. Swallowing them whole into the belly of the monster known as the nightclub.

" What do you want to drink Zack!?" Luxiere shouted over the music as they sat at the bar which was aglow with blue neon.

" I don't know man, you order for me."

Luxiere made a surprised face " Are you sure you trust me?, you know how I roll!"

Zack smirked " I have a lovely four year old who loves to make me insane at times! So go on make my day!"

His friend laughed nodding his head in understanding " Alright you got it!" He shouted as he called the bartender over with his hands to get his attention " This poor sob over here needs a shot of Gongagan whiskey over the rocks and one Blizzara shot for me! Actually make his a double! He's officially the only soldier to babysit!"

Zack playfully shoved Luxiere " Hey don't make fun! Cloud is my little Chocobo!"

" Of course he is, he's freaking adorable!" Mused Luxiere sitting down " That's why I think he will find a home soon, once they take a look at that face."

Zack paused looking away towards the bartender " Yeah I guess.." He muttered before changing the subject. " So Lux what's going on with you!?"

Luxiere caught the two drinks that the bartender pushed their way and handed Zack his double shot. " Nothing much, just got Sephiroth riddling my ass with missions, he seems to have a hard on for sending me to Modeoheim as of lately!"

" Lucky me! Angeal is my squad leader!" Zack replied happily as he sipped some of his drink winking at Luxiere.

" Shoooowwww offfff!" Luxiere cried as he downed the rest of his drink in one large gulp.

Zack laughed pointing to Luxiere's empty glass " Look who's talking! Now who is the show off!?" He shouted accusingly. " LUX ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME UP!?"

Luxiere bolted forwards on his bar stool meeting Zack face to face in a stand off " WHAT IF I AM ZACK!? HUH?!, HUH!, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOOOWWWW?! MISTER TOUGH 2nd CLASS SOLDIER!"

Zack narrowed his eyes at Luxiere's teasing, holding out his glass to the bartender." Bartender! fill it up!"

Luxiere watched in interest as the bartender smiled at the two men as he poured zack another shot of whiskey " Look out now." Zack warned as he downed another double hoping that the mako would do it's job and let him consume a higher amount without feeling the full effect of it. It would do him no good to come home to Cloud drunk and he wasn't planning to. He just wanted to feel a little relaxed after all the mess he had been through with Kunsel.

" O-ho! Tough boy!" Luxiere mused lifting another drink that he ordered and downing that one meeting Zack head on whose eyes were now starting to twinkle from the effects of the alcohol.

" Now that your all relaxed! I wanna talk to you about something Fair!"

Zack narrowed his eyes suspiciously " You want me to bother Seph about your missions huh!?" He asked as he downed the next drink.

Luxiere shook his head lowering the empty shot glass, setting it on the bar top. the atmosphere growing serious as Luxiere gave him a look that meant something important was going to be discussed

" Zack, I got to tell you something, figured you would want to know."

Zack suddenly became sober, face growing serious with concern, as he leaned closer to Luxiere inclining his ear " What?"

Luxiere leaned forwards " I was here earlier before the party started and I saw Kunsel towards the back, I know you haven't seen him in a while and well I thought you would like to see him." Luxiere told him sneaky in his own way. Having a feeling that there was something going on between the two but not really sure yet.

Zack pulled away suddenly" Hes here?!" He nearly shouted incredulously, eyes wide with shock. " Are you sure that was him!?"

Luxiere nodded wildly positive of who he saw. " Of course!"

Zack quickly jumped off the bar stool getting to his feet. " It's gonna be awhile Lux.. Is that alright?"

Luxiere shrugged not really caring if Zack took all night. " It's fine by me, I'm just going to party around here with all these lovely people and hopefully I will get lucky.."

Zack rolled his eyes " You letch!" Zack insulted playfully as he drained the last of his drink for extra nerve before winking to Luxiere. " Thanks man."

Luxiere smiled,_ Something is definitely going on!  
><em>

" Behave now puppy!"Luxiere retorted before making a kissy face at Zack " I think Kunsel is going to jump your bones when he sees you like that." He joked his suspicion of Zack and Kunsel growing.

" Perv!" Zack shouted playfully shoving him out of the way before waving back to him.

Kunsel laughed still teasing Zack knowing that it was bugging him. " Yeah Zack go and get him!" Luxiere cheered out loud watching Zack retreat into the haze of strobe lights and disappear into the back focusing on nothing but the way Zack hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked.

_Now that I think about it, Zack has the nicest backside I have ever seen on a guy... _

* * *

><p>Zack finally made it towards the back end of the bar which was where the vip area was located. There were several seats and couches scattered around in clusters filled with people. Couples, groups of friends and loud drunk party goers littered the area in what was know as nightclub mayhem.<p>

However, one particular dark solitary area caught his eye, a lone couch up against the wall with two people sitting upon it. Zack instantly recognized the first figure as Kunsel still dressed in his soldier uniform. The second figure who was seated next to him was unknown as he held a drink up to Kunsel's lips.

Zack quickly walked over towards the bar to blend in so that he could watch Kunsel from his seat and not be seen. Something inside him starting to burn like a small fire.

" What would you have sir?"

Zack didn't even look away from Kunsel for a second as he reached into his pocket and handed the man some gil " Just a shot of whatever your strongest is."

" Ok, rocket town's special brew coming right up!"

" Of course.." Zack muttered darkly under his breath watching Kunsel like a hawk, the fire in him growing stronger as he watched the male sit himself in Kunsel's lap. Zack shut his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself for a moment. Why was he getting so mad?

" Here you go sir." The bartender said waking him up " Strongest stuff there is! Drink it slowly."

But Zack ignored him as he basically was being cooked in his own juices, tossing the drink back, feeling its burn down his throat.

" Woah..guess your a pro then!" The bartender mused getting ready to take the bottle away.

" Leave it." Zack said suddenly as he watched with anger as the male tilted Kunsel's chin backwards to kiss his neck.

" Leave what sir?" The bartender asked with furrowed brows.

" The bottle. I said leave the bottle." Zack demanded, reaching into his pocket and slamming 100 gil down.

"O-okay sir..This will about cover it..Just be careful." The bartender warned before walking back towards the other end of the bar to service the others.

_This fucking creep is pissing me off! _Zack brain shouted as he poured a drink for himself unable to keep his eyes off of Kunsel, surprised that the soldier was allowing someone to treat him in such a disrespectful way and especially in public. But what could he do? Kunsel was a man and he had no say over him all he could do is sit and watch to make sure this creep didn't try anything else.

* * *

><p>Now it was at least an hour later that Kunsel and this stranger have been necking passionately and Zack was way past his boiling point. He didn't know whether it was himself or the alcohol that made him want to fly off the handle and basically freak the fuck out.<p>

Several times he had to stop himself from going on over there and causing a scene, which would make himself look like a jealous fool who was trying to ruin Kunsel's chance at fun. But still this guy was getting under his skin something about his boldness over Kunsel made him all shades of angry. The very fact that he felt he needed to protect Kunsel after finding out about his past was driving him up the wall. The need to protect him and beat this guy was very strong overpowering his more rational side. Which told him that Maybe he was overreacting blinded by Kunsel's own rape. He didn't even know who this guy was! He could be some recent friend of Kunsel's for all he knew. He was about to get up and leave unable to watch anymore when he caught the male reaching backwards and quickly dropping something into Kunsel's drink before going back to kiss him.

_What The fuck!? _

Zack jumped out of his seat, His heart leaping in his throat as his temper started to rise to violent levels. He could not believe his eyes seething as he charged on over towards the couple making out on the couch about ready to explode. The last thing that pushed him over the edge was Kunsel's faint moans in his sensitive ears.

That was it.

" Get the fuck off him!" Zack snarled mako eyes glowing with rage as he reached out in one swift motion and grabbed the males shoulder brutally shoving him backwards ripping him off of Kunsel and sending him flying slamming him against the side of marble stone bar. People were now screaming in the background and running towards the other area.

Kunsel however didn't even flinch his eyes half mast and shiny as he stared at Zack absently, as if he weren't even in his own mind

"FUCK!" Zack seethed recognizing the effects of the slow2 pills mixed with sleep3 pills. Kunsel was already drugged before his arrival. The male was just hoping to finish him off so that he could take full advantage of him since a higher dose would be required in small amounts to fully drug a soldier with mako.

_But it couldn't have been this easy! It was impossible for a soldier to be drugged so simply,as their senses were sharper than most people making it child's play to catch someone in the act of spiking their drink. _

_Kunsel must have allowed it._

This only served to get underneath Zack's skin more and he reacted violently, savagely reaching forward towards him and gripping kunsel up by his collar roughly forcing him to his feet.

"Waah thaaa fuuuuuckk!" Kunsel slurred as he tried to get on his own feet as Zack started to ferociously drag him by his collar towards the door making him stumble on the way.

The door nearly exploded into pieces as Zack threw it open, forcibly dragging kunsel outside into the cold air.

" Whaaatareyoooouuudooinnngg!?" Kunsel drawled his reactions slow as he tried to push away Zack who was now forcing him to lean over and with his other hand shoving his fingers into his mouth.

" Don't you fucking fight me kunsel!" Zack sharply yelled very pissed off at the moment as he none to gently forced his fingers down Kunsel's throat, trying to choke him.

Kunsel whined again before he started to cough roughly, Zack's fingers doing the job as he gagged an dry heaved before finally letting the contents of his stomach be known.

Zack pulled away to give Kunsel some air as he threw up, a few small red pills spilling out onto the ground.

" Very nice Kunsel." Zack growled venomously as Kunsel groaned and slowly stood up wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve, slowly coming back to Gaia.

Zack was standing in front of him glowering, his eyes filled with seething rage. " Do you even know what just happened!? What you just almost succeeded in doing?!" Zack half shouted at Kunsel who was gazing at him vacantly trying to figure out what was going on beyond the fog that was in his brain and the severe numbness in his body. Someone was yelling at him..Someone very familiar...This voice it stung.

He rubbed at his eyes vigorously trying to clear the blur away, so that he could see the person who was very much having a fucking fit. Opening his eyes and blinking rapidly the face became came clearer and clearer till his mind put together the pieces filling in the gaps. His heart leapt and he couldn't believe his own eyes. Zack was here...Zack had..Zack had stopped him. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt very angry as the very sight of Zack brought back all of his pain the memories of his rejection, the loneliness, the ugliness that he felt inside.

" What THE FUCK ZACK!" Kunsel finally exploded as he roughly shoved Zack backwards a step acting out in fear. Which only served to anger Zack further.

" What the FUCK?! What do you mean what the FUCK!? I just saved your ass KUNSEL! SAVED YOU FROM DEATH'S DOOR AGAIN! WHY ON GAIA WOULD YOU LET SOME ASSHOLE DO THAT TO YOU HUH!?" Zack shot out furiously demanding an explanation. " Tell me WHY!"

" I don't owe you any explanation Zack! You don't OWN me!" Kunsel barked back, a pain starting up in his chest after the words left his mouth.

Zack narrowed his eyes at him ready to come out and spit the truth, no matter how much it would hurt Kunsel or infuriate him." Kunsel you let him treat you like that on purpose right? You knew what he was going to do and you let him."

Kunsel did not move at first, his green eyes looking away from Zack and focusing somewhere unknown in the distance ignoring Zack's question as if in thought.

Zack huffed looking straight into Kunsel's eyes searching for the truth, this was an out cry of help from his friend. He stepped forwards, his boot making a crunching sound on the ground. " Kunsel, Don't ignore me.."

Kunsel suddenly laughed bitterly " Don't ignore you, huh? Well it looks like the shoe is on the other foot for once." He shot sardonically.

Zack shook his head his eyebrows furrowing, his nails biting into his palm. " It was not like that Kunsel and you KNOW IT!"

" Do I?!" Kunsel whipped around raising an arched brow " Why did you run away then and fucking avoid me like some sort of disease!?"

Zack looked away from Kunsel not being able to stare at the madness swirling in his green eyes " Kunsel I didn't realize it !"

" I was shoving my tongue down your throat what was there not to realize!?" Kunsel shouted his voice bellowing down the alley as he could feel tears prick his eyes.

" Kunsel! you don't understand! It's not that easy!" Zack replied desperately trying to calm down Kunsel who was on the verge of going fully insane. " I never thought _that_ way about you before! You were my friend! I was shocked to be suddenly kissed by you! but then-"

" Save it Zack." Kunsel interrupted not wanting to hear it. Not wishing to hear more explanations for reasons why Zack couldn't love him. " I don't want to discuss this any more."

" Kunsel wait! Let me finish!"

" No!"

Zack sighed shaking his head " Fine, but how the fuck do you go off letting some creep do that shit to you?! Aren't you using your brain!?"

Kunsel folded his arms over his chest still looking away absently " Maybe I wanted him to." He breathed softly before turning his dark glare on Zack, his voice unsteady as he said his next words "So I really didn't need you to come and save me and to be my damn hero!"

Zack could hear his ears ringing as he recoiled like someone had slapped him" You son of a BITCH!" Zack shouted quickly charging forward seething as he slammed Kunsel up against the wall losing it. Kunsel's carefully selected words infuriating him. " I Cannot believe you just said that stupid shit to me Kunsel! Do you even realize what is going on?! You just let someone drug you so that they could take advantage of you! " Zack yelled in between gasps not able to breathe irate at the fact that kunsel would let someone do that to him in such a way, not realizing in his anger that Kunsel's body tensed up like a threatened animal.

" Why! why would you let him hurt you!?" He continued ranting now shaking Kunsel's shoulders roughly trying to get through to him.

Kunsel just took it and bowed his head no longer seeing Zack " I am warning you, get your hands off of me. "

Zack cocked an eyebrow his eyes narrowing at Kunsel's threat. " Or what?"

" Or your going to make me do something I will regret." Kunsel threatened sounding like he meant every word.

Zack pulled back " Pretty strong words for someone who is so weak that he would let some complete stranger overdose him so that he could render him senseless, so that he could do whatever he wants with you!" Zack shot back angrily back making Kunsel's eyes snap up to his.

Kunsel's balled his fists tightly. " And why is it that your so mad about anyone doing that to me Zack, It's not like you would care."

Zack took a deep breath into calm himself, because all he wanted to do was slug kunsel right in the jaw, his patience wearing thin**.** " You wanna KNOW why!? Because I'm your best friend that's why! I fucking care about you so damn much that sometimes I cant see straight! And it kills me to see some guy who means nothing to you putting his hands all over you and slipping SHIT into YOUR DRINK!" Zack growled from in between his clenched teeth as Kunsel continued to ignore him looking away as if he were not there.

Zack made a frustrated sound and reached for Kunsel wrapping his arms around him." I would not let him buy you for such a cheap price! You are worth more to me than all the gil in GAIA!"

Kunsel made a pained cry breaking away from Zack making him stumble. "You don't mean that!" He yelled. " You don't fucking care about me! All you care about is being someones hero!"

Zack growled wanting to rip out his own hair in rage. "What the FUCK is wrong with you!? How could you say that it's all about me wanting to be a hero as if I am doing this for my own fucking gain! MY BLOOD IS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS FOR SHIVA'S SAKE!" He yelled pained " Who else would put their ass on the line to save you time and time again! Think about it! D_o i have to spell it out for you!? _Does that fucking sound like someone who just wants to boost their own ego!?"

Kunsel didn't believe him the least, Zack's words not even penetrating his protective shell his own mind warping and twisting the truth. No matter how much Zack talked and tried to convince him that he cared, the only thing Kunsel felt was rejection. Knowing full well that Zack could not EVER love him. There was nothing Zack could say that would change his mind.

Kunsel then turned his head to look at Zack hollowly void of all emotion, " I wish you never saved me that time.."

Zack visibly winced making a pained sound in response. Kunsel really hit him where it hurt. He finally lost his hold on his temper slapping Kunsel sharply splitting his lip, a small trickle of blood running down.

Kunsel made a strangled sound suddenly reacting like a cobra lunging forwards, fist slamming right into Zack's jaw. Emotions raging exploding like a volcano Zack didn't think as he struck Kunsel again, this time catching him under his eye. Kunsel grunted his head spinning from the blow warm blood dripping onto his cheek as the image of Zack faded away again replacing it with something completely different. He suddenly threw himself at Zack knocking him over the two tangling up in a flurry of curses, punches and kicks.

After a few short moments Zack finally got leverage over Kunsel and slammed his knee against his chest pinning him down to the ground as they both panted for breath, Kunsel and Zack both staring at each other with no small measure of hurt. Zack's blue eyes wild with fear as one thought ran through his mind. What were they doing?

" Kunsel.."

Kunsel turned his head away. " Just don't. It's better this way._"_

Zack's eyebrows gathered in, a pained expression filling his face as he slowly got up off of Kunsel letting him get on his feet as well. Zack could just feel the air grow thick around him trying to suffocate him as he began to accept what had just happened between them watching Kunsel get on to his feet and dust himself off.

Each moment they have ever shared between them during all the years of friendship was now falling apart as the void between the two grew larger and larger leaving behind a chasm that neither of the two could cross.

Kunsel simply turned his back starting to leave when Zack panicked acting on pure adrenaline as he reached out and grabbed Kunsel's hand pulling him back.

" No." Zack refused, squeezing Kunsel's hand.

Kunsel winced as Zack's warm hand gripped his tightly, a look of desperation mixed with fear in Zack's eyes.

" Please don't go.." Zack suddenly begged sounding weak to Kunsel's ears " Your my best friend."

Kunsel's expression tightened bitterly_. Exactly that's all i will ever be to you..A friend._

_" Leave me alone!" _He snapped out of his pain snatching his hand away from Zack._  
><em>

Zack made a very frustrated sound as he finally lost his patience for the second time in the same night. Unable to cope with his best friends refusal Zack shot forward gripping Kunsel by the shoulders slamming him against the wall again. Zack no longer knew what he was doing as he allowed his feelings and instincts to take over capturing Kunsel's lips with his own. Not thinking when he took in Kunsel's bottom lip into his mouth tasting the slight coppery tinge of blood frenzied as he lightly sucked on his lips. His own heart pounding as he roughly massaged them in an effort to show Kunsel how much he was sorry and wanted him to stay.

Kunsel's body seized up tensing as he remained slack under Zack's kiss, Not returning as he knew it was not really Zack. He was only doing it out of pity. _He doesn't really mean it___. __

" I don't fucking want your pity!" Kunsel cried out suddenly landing a blow right to Zack's stomach the soldier groaning and doubling over from the sudden onslaught of pain as Kunsel lost his nerve and hightailed it out praying that some car would just slam into him and kill him instantly. Taking away all the wrong that he was feeling inside.

Zack coughed roughly holding his stomach as he let himself fall back onto the ground, the alcohol in his system threatening to rise up from his stomach as his mind thought only of Kunsel. The emotional pain greater than the physical as he could not begin to process what had just happened. Feeling like it was just some awful nightmare or a scene right out of a movie. This couldn't have been the reality between the both of them.

Zack bit back a sob running his hands over his face. _It's all my fault he's gone.._

Nothing was ever going to be ok again..

* * *

><p>And that's why you never mix alcohol with raging emotions! It hardly ever turns out well!<p>

**btw* I love flip books, i used to make them when i was small..even though i only drew stick figures.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys how are you all doing today? Hope everyone is ready for the next chapter update! :) Again thanks for all the reviews and feedback as they are always greatly appreciated : D

* Bows courteously* and now please enjoy the next update !

Disclaimer: I do not own ff7 it belongs to Square Enix.

1/25/15 Cleaned up grammar added some more stuff. Changed the dialogue a bit! This is the last time I am touching this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Gone

Cloud was sitting up in bed anxiously fidgeting as he waited for Zack to walk in through the door. It was way past his bedtime and Zack still hadn't come back yet. This was weird, Zack had always kept his promises. That was it! Something must have happened..

Quickly he snatched up Boko in his arms and carefully climbed off the mattress landing solidly on his feet before padding softly towards the bedroom door pulling it open by the very edges.

The living room appeared to be empty, as the nurse was no where to be seen. But her voice was heard from afar, muffled slightly by the walls. She must have been out in the hall speaking to someone on a phone. This was just the distraction he needed. It would be a piece of cake to slip by! Cloud instantaneously took the golden opportunity to slowly creep across the living room floor, coming to a stop at the apartment entry door which was conveniently ajar. He peeked through the slightly open slit making sure the nurse was facing away from him so that he could sneak away from her without being noticed. It would be too easy! She was preoccupied laughing over the phone and leaning against the wall on her side with her back faced to the door creating the perfect scenario.

Cloud looked down to Boko and nodded in affirmation feeling brave before slowly and ever so gently wedging his hand through the slit of the door and grasping it firmly pulling it open just enough so that he could slip through it.

In two easy motions, Cloud broke free of the apartment and quickly made his getaway retreating around the corner and hiding behind it. Thankfully, she didn't even notice or hear him leave. That was thanks to his softly padded fleece socks which added an extra bonus, stealth. Enabling him to walk upon the white marble floor without a sound.

Cloud looked down the hall making sure it was empty before proceeding. He had never been down this way before, but he was sure it would all tie in some how. Anyhow, it was not like he had a choice. He gripped Boko's wing in his hand for extra confidence before he quickly darted down the hall coming to a stop at the other end, looking around the corner to make sure no one was present and foil his attempts at finding Zack.

It was all clear, the soldier floor was basically empty making it a cinch. He could run straight down these halls and hopefully come up across an elevator or something he recognized. Taking a deep breath and glancing towards Boko one last time_ (Who seemed to be quite relaxed throughout this entire ordeal)_ He quickly barreled down the halls.

As expected, he did eventually come across an elevator and now was in the process of trying to reach the button. It took one or two good jumps on his end, before he actually hit. Sighing in relief when the button lit up.

He fidgeted as he waited anxiously for the elevator to come down tapping his foot on the floor. Why were elevators always so slow?

After a few moments which slowly passed by finally the elevator dinged opening it's doors to invite him in. He didn't hesitate the least as he walked in going straight for the button control panel.

"Huh?"

Cloud tilted his head in confusion making a weird face. Why was there only a few buttons on this one? It did not look like the other elevators which had about a zillion buttons on the control panel. But Oh, well! Best not to think to hard over it. He had to find Zack after all, lest he never sleep again.

That thought made up his mind quickly as he pushed the first button which was nearest to him. The elevator came to life as the button lit up and it's doors closed as it started to make it's ascent into unknown territory.

" 68th floor." A robotic voice sounded as the doors to the elevator opened Cloud immediately poking out his head to survey the area before actually creeping out slowly. This area was unlike any other he had ever seen and was unknown to him. He felt unnerved for some reason hearing Zack scolding him inside his head for going out alone. But this was an emergency and emergencies held a special priority. He Clenched Boko's wing tightly in his grip as he slowly crept his way down the hall hearing a familiar voice talking in the distance.

Why, it sounded just like Uncle Angeal. Which meant that if he found Uncle Angeal he would soon find Zack. As Cloud knew Angeal could always find Zack no matter where he was, as if he had an invisible string attached to the soldier.

Suddenly reacting and confident that it was indeed Angeal, he swiftly ran towards the voice before coming to an abrupt stop hiding behind the corner as two unknown men were conversing with one another. Cloud furrowed his brows in confusion, how could this be? He was sure it was Angeal. They sounded they same!

" The specimen is going to be transported to the reactor in Modeoheim tomorrow, I suppose you would like to see it before it makes it's lengthy trip?" Asked a rather odd looking disgruntled older man in glasses to a taller man who was dressed in a long white lab coat, his face unknown as Cloud could only see the back of his longish peppery gray hair.

" Ah Professor. Hojo! You have been reading my mind." The other male replied with vigor as he leaned away from the wall " I'm sure it will be quite the sight."

Professor Hojo seemed annoyed " Yes, yes. Come now then for we are wasting perfectly good time." He said as he turned around, the taller man following as they began to walk down the halls conversing with one another about things that Cloud didn't understand.

He waited a few minutes for them to disappear their voices carrying down the halls before shooting out like a bullet and running all the way down the stretch of long halls straight into an open area. He paused in his tracks disturbed at the sudden change. This area was darker and eerily quiet, strange tanks and cages containing monster like creatures lining one side of the wall. He took a step backwards frightened and bumped into something hard.

A hard growling something...

Cloud swallowed his cry, his vocal chords paralyzed from fear as he slowly turned around coming face to face with a very angry very mutated Nibel wolf.

* * *

><p>Zack lifted himself off the ground once the pain from his stomach subsided, his lips still tingling with an odd sensation after his last encounter with Kunsel which by the way ended horribly.<p>

Sighing in frustration he kicked a pebble across the ground none to gently with an angry scowl before he walked off. Leaving the Salty Dog behind with a bitter taste in his mouth.

_What did I just do?_

I actually _kissed __him _of my own volition.

That very fact unnerved him as he never once thought about his own sexuality. Now he wasn't so sure that the only reason that he kissed him was because he had just wanted him to stay. Whether or not he wanted to face it, he inwardly knew that some inner part of him had actually enjoyed the feel of Kunsel's silky soft moist lips against his own.

But no use thinking about it now. Since that was really all over with. He looked around his surroundings seeing the empty streets abandoned at this hour of the night with not a soul in sight. It made him feel even more empty inside as he went over the event in his mind wishing desperately for it to be just some horrible drunken delusion that his mind concocted after having way too much to drink.

Kunsel's anger, Kunsel's words, His own pain, his own regrets. Zack had never had been so angry in his life or that hurt before. Even when he kissed Kunsel, he still had never expected him to react so out of character. Why, Kunsel never would have lifted a hand to him. It was like a whole different person completely. That is what hurt him the most about Kunsel. He didn't even know who he was anymore. The Kunsel he once knew was gone. He had eroded away into an empty shell of a human unfeeling and uncaring of everything around him including himself. Worse off, Zack felt that he had played a large part in helping to felicitate that.

A sound of a garbage can being knocked over in the distance caught his attention and tore him away from his thoughts as he looked around his surroundings with a keen eye. Soldiers were taught that no matter what they were always to be receptive and on alert at all times in case of an attack.

Luckily this time it was just the wind and not some crazy assassin sent from Wutai. He easily dismissed it and continued along the empty abandoned streets at night walking quickly so that he could get to Cloud faster. He was late and knew Cloud was probably still up worried and quite mad. So, now would be a perfect time to call and let Cloud know he was on his way.

He quickly flipped out his phone dialing his number and waited for someone to answer.

After a few rings he realized that no one was going to pick up and instantly grew anxious.

That was unusual.

Without so much as another thought Zack suddenly dashed down the street running the rest of the way towards Shinra Hq.

* * *

><p>" NO!" Cloud screamed as the Nible wolf lunged at him, his jaws closing around the stuffed Chocobo instead of his arm shaking his head vigorously trying to rip it out of Cloud's white knuckled grip.<p>

"Boko!" He cried refusing to let go of his friend although terrified as he hung on with all his might unrelenting.

In response to Cloud's struggle the animal made a deeper guttural growl in warning as he fought against Cloud in a tug of war for the stuffed animal growing more and more viscous each moment as it growled. It's movements were now more savage as it began to change it's strategy. Now it was using it's body to pull backwards ferociously dragging Cloud forwards. In just a few short but powerful jerks the wolf managed to rip the Chocobo away and knock Cloud backwards clear off his feet with a sharp cry as he hit his head.

" ZAAAACCCKK!" Cloud screamed in sheer panic as the ceiling above him spun round and round the sounds of Boko being ripped apart in the background reaching his ears. Soon he would be next and he was so dazed he couldn't get to his feet to at least try and save himself, instead all he could do was cry harder than he had ever done before and hope that Zack would somehow find him.

After a few more moments of tearing apart the Chocobo and growing bored. The wolf became disinterested in the stuffed Chocobo and more interested in the small boy who was lying helplessly on the floor drowning in his own tears. He gingerly tossed the remains of the Chocobo aside and stalked forwards slowly growling as he came upon his prey who was too weak to do anything but just weakly whimper.

" Nooo!" Cloud screamed again when he felt the wolf close it's jaw at the tip of his fleece covered foot. Thankfully, the pajamas had been a little big on him and the fleece part of the pajama left plenty of room for his toes leaving a pretty big gap between his foot and the actual fleece. He folded his toes back trying to edge his foot away as the wolf started to drag him across the floor as he frantically screeched not realizing in his own sheer panic that quick heavy footsteps were pounding across the floor.

In one swift moment he could see the wolf in midair just for a second before it was sent flying towards the other side of the room keening as it crashed into something metallic.

"Cloud!" The unknown male soldier cried, kneeling down to him and sitting him up gently. " Are you alright?! How did you get up here? where is Za–!?"

_Oh_ _god_..._Zack probably wasn't even home yet..._

He shut his eyes for a moment as he felt a bout of nausea climb up, what if something happened to Zack? It would be all his fault.

" Z-Zack..." Cloud croaked weakly breaking into tears yet again as the soldier became panicked on the spot.

" It's alright Cloud..Well find Zack ok?! I will help you look for him." The male soldier reassured as he rubbed big slow circles on Cloud's back to get him to relax."Will that make you feel better Cloud?"

Cloud nodded sniffling calming down a bit at the soldier's words, lifting his head to regard the soldier kneeling in front of him.

The male had a very kind face, a nick below his eye which was bleeding. Cloud was sure he had never seen him around before or even with Zack.

Who was this soldier? And how did he know his name?

As if sensing Cloud's inner discomfort the male soldier reached out and stroked Cloud's face gently " I'm a friend of Zack's.. Do you remember me?"

Cloud tilted his head squinting his eyes, He could not recall the face but his voice was slowly becoming vaguely familiar. " I think I remember your voice.." Cloud replied " W-who are you?" He asked his voice still trembling as the soldier smiled softly and reached to lift him up.

" I'll get to that in a moment. Right now, I just want to make sure your okay." The male soldier said as he walked him over to a small metal table and set him down upon it.

Cloud sniffled again as the soldier's strong hand stroked his scalp and then his back " Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked looking him over with a green eyed gaze.

Cloud nodded " The back of my head hurts.." He complained leaning downwards showing the soldier exactly where it had hurt.

The gentle male made a small sound and felt the bump on his head "I can see why that would hurt..But Nothing I can't manage." He assured closing his eyes for a moment and muttering something strange, a sudden green light dancing in front of Cloud's eyes making him pull back in surprise.

The male laughed " What? Don't tell me a little old cure spell scared you?" He quipped wearing a small smile that made the cut below his eye curve slightly upwards. " Do you feel better?"

Cloud raised his eyebrows actually he did. The pain now gone from the back of his head.

But still,Zack was gone and now Boko too...

Cloud sobbed a lone tear falling from his eye.

" Whats wrong?" The soldier asked furrowing his brow, his gentle expression falling. " Your alright now there's no more reason to be afraid."

" B-Boko..." Cloud whimpered sadly hanging his head.

The soldier made a puzzled face. "Boko?"

Cloud pointed towards the other side of the room, the remains of his closest link to Zack scattered over the floor. " B-Boko's, hurt..."

The male quickly turned around to look in the direction Cloud had gestured towards with a small trembling finger. It looked like a stuffed toy had blown up all over the place he could see legs on one end and the body on the other.

"Oh...I see." He said softly pulling away from the table and walking over a short distance bending down to pick up the remains of a toy.

_Oh no..._

It was Zack's famous Chocobo from Gongaga. Zack adored this toy, he had always said his father bought it for him on his 2nd birthday. He could still see Zack in his minds eye sleeping with it during the early training days of Shinra, his old security blanket and it hurt him to see Zack's beloved Chocobo in pieces, a kind of cruel reminder to his own feelings and situation with the soldier.

" Don't worry Cloud..Boko will be alright." He reassured as he stuffed the pieces into his pocket not wanting to show Cloud and start him up,instead he forced another bright smile to put him at ease. " Just a few stitches and he will be just like new, you'll see. Now why don't we get out of here?"

Cloud lifted out his hands to the soldier more than ready to be picked up and escorted out of this creepy area. When a sound of a door slamming in the background followed by quick footsteps interrupted them rooting the two to the spot.

" My specimen!" A loud sharp voice cried from the platform above them. " Soldier what is the meaning of this!"

Cloud jumped slightly frightened by the yelling and watched wide-eyed as the soldier in front of him turned around to engage the weird creepy guy he had seen before out in the hall.

" My precious experiment! All ruined thanks to the likes of you!" The voice yelled climbing in pitch. " What do you have to say for this Soldier!?"

Cloud swallowed thickly, frightened at the scene. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two converse. This man with the glasses made him really, really nervous.

" Do you have any idea soldier of the atrocity you have just committed!?" The doctor carried on wringing his hands angrily. "All the time I spent on this very creature to make him what he was! and now look at him!"

The soldier sighed pinching the bridge of his nose trying not to explode on the spot. He was feeling very volatile at the moment after the night he had just had. " I was on my way to get a second round of mako when It attacked me, I had no other choice but to kill it." He simply stated twisting the truth around.

" I see.." Was all Hojo said before he stepped closer leaning over the platform " Is that you Kunsel? Your the one I had the appointment with?" The male inquired straightening out his glasses as if he were trying to get a better view.

" It is sir."

" So that explains your end, But How on Gaia did that child get up here! Tell me at once!" Hojo demanded angrily slamming his hand down against the railing.

Kunsel paused for a second trying to come up with a good lie. "Well, to be honest he must have just wondered away from the tour groups downstairs and took the wrong elevator. Which means I should get going quickly if I want to catch his parents " He suggested in hopes of Hojo just letting them go with out further questioning. They would be in deep water if Hojo informed Shinra about Cloud being up in the lab.

" Just a minute there..." Said the professor as he pushed a button to make the platform that he was standing on lower. " I suggest that we keep this little manner of my specimen breaking out of it's cage to ourselves then."

Kunsel put a hand on his hip. " Only if you can guarantee that you let me leave here with him without a word." He answered watching intently as the platform finally came to a stop and Professor Hojo stepped off walking towards them.

" Well I may consider it." Professor Hojo remarked " However there are a few key things I must know before I give you my word."

Kunsel stepped aside a bit as Professor Hojo walked over to Cloud stopping in front of him looking down at the small boy in question. Kunsel however knew better than to step in front of Cloud as if he were hiding the boy away from him. If Hojo suspected that Kunsel was trying to hide anything he would only harp on it more.

" Is the young child of speaking ability yet?" Asked the professor eyeing the child with interest " He looks to be quite young."

Kunsel knew where this was going, If Cloud knew how to speak then there was a possibility that he would talk and let everyone know what he had seen. That would jeopardize Cloud's safety as Shinra was never a company to let their secrets be known.

" No sir. I gather he is too young and as not yet learned.I tried to speak to him but all he could do is cry." Kunsel told him before holding his breath as he hoped Cloud wouldn't make the fatal error of speaking.

The professor took one more step to scrutinize Cloud with his trained eye " Hmmm he looks like an interesting young lively child, those eyes of his! Why, they almost look aglow with mako. How interesting.." The doctor remarked leaning forwards making Cloud shrink back behind Kunsel.

" Say boy! Let me take a gander at you!" The professor demanded stepping forward reaching out a hand.

Cloud instantaneously whimpered and gripped onto the back of Kunsel's shirt hiding his face.

" Oh come now!" The Professor hissed in frustration his hand falling away as Kunsel tried his best to block Cloud without looking too suspicious.

" I think it would be better if we leave now Professor.." Kunsel mildly suggested, dying to get out of there. " We wouldn't want to have to fill out a report about a missing child and such do we? Think of all the work and experiment time you would be missing out on.."

The professor sighed shaking his head angrily as he looked over towards where his specimen was laying on the ground." Bah! Very well Kunsel. As long as you don't mention any of this."

Kunsel inwardly shouted in relief. " I wont." He replied turning around to collect Cloud in his arms. "For what it's worth, I'm very sorry about killing your specimen sir."

Hojo just grumbled dismissing him " I will see to your mako in two weeks then."

Kunsel lifted Cloud up and turned back to the professor " I was hoping later on tonight as I am leaving for the soldier base in Rocket town."

Hojo paused looking away from his specimen and back to the soldier. " Is the situation permanent? Or just a mission?"

" Permanent." Kunsel answered hoping he could get his last round before he had to leave.

The professor pulled a small pad and pencil out of his lab coat and scribbled something down. " Well since you managed to massacre my dear specimen I have no time for administering your Mako rounds. However when you get to Rocket Town report to my understudy Professor Abbot and he will administer it for you."

Kunsel nodded. " Thank you professor."

The Professor waved him off again. " Now please leave the laboratory at once! I have much work to do!" He huffed turning away from them and going over towards his ruined experiment leaving Cloud and Kunsel free to leave as they pleased. Which couldn't have made either of the two any happier as they quickly snatched up the opportunity nearly rushing out.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Kunsel who was carrying Cloud was making his way down the hall towards Zack's apartment to see Mira the nurse standing in front of the door absolutely worried. As soon as she saw them she came running.<p>

" Cloud!" She cried coming to a full stop in front of the two " Where on Gaia were you! Are you ok!?"

" Of course I am!" Cloud chirped smiling at her and bouncing in Kunsel's arms grateful to be back after his scary ordeal " Kunsel found me!"

" Yeah, Thank God! You just took ten years of my life off Cloud!" She cried before laughing in relief reaching forwards to pet his head, before looking upwards at Kunsel and taking in his haggard appearance. The handsome male looked like he had been thrown off a side of a cliff and rolled all the way down straight into Midgar.

" He's alright Mira, just wondered off is all.." Kunsel replied numbly not looking directly at her as she searched his face. " Here, He's all yours." He said avoiding her gaze as he handed Cloud over to her.

" What on Gaia happened to you Kunsel?!" She asked in alarm, hand flying up to her mouth. " Your eye! Come in so i can look at it!" he demanded as she reached out to grab his wrist with her free hand.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He scowled, flinching and avoiding her touch. " Really, I am."

She pulled backwards a look of shock on her pretty features, this was not like him at all. In her short time at Shinra she had gotten to know him a bit and she knew enough about him to tell when something was unlike him and way out of character.

" Are you sure Kunsel? You look like you've been in a fight."

Kunsel frowned bothered by her intrusion. " I'm fine I said!" He snapped.

Mira stepped forward very concerned for him, fear in her eyes " I-i just want to help you, you look really bad." She commented still taking in his morbid appearance. " I'm a Shinra nurse, it's my job to take care of all wounded soldiers."

Kunsel made a sound of frustration and closed his eyes sighing in regret. Feeling bad for snapping at her. After all, It was not her fault. " It's alright you don't have to worry about me.." He murmured as he flitted his green eyed gaze over her face " Another thing is that I'm sorry. I just don't want to discuss anything right now and I don't want to offend you. "

" It's alright. I understand." Mira answered taking in the way Kunsel stared at Zack's door briefly for a moment with a wounded sad look, before it disappeared all together as he looked away from it.

" But, If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me or come by." She offered carefully not wanting to upset him. "Do wash and sterilize that wound though. You do not need an infection."

" Thanks Mira. I will." Kunsel answered reaching forward and ruffled Cloud's hair in a friendly gesture, the blonde's eyes already closing from exhaustion. " So, Cloud I guess this is goodbye, you be good now."

Cloud smiled sleepily and nodded his head in response unable to do anything else as sleep was trying to claim him.

" Heh, just like him I swear." Kunsel remarked pulling his hand away giving Mira a weak smile. " See you around Mira." He simply breathed and turned on his heels.

" Bye..Kunsel." She replied softly watching him leave with worry budding in her heart.

* * *

><p>Zack felt like someone had just removed an elephant off his chest as he hung up his phone getting into the elevator. Thank Gaia Cloud was Alright! He had been so scared and panic stricken when he found out from Mira that Cloud was gone, he nearly woke up every soldier on the floor as he barreled down the halls shouting Cloud's name hoping to find him.<p>

So this is what his father felt like when he used to disappear into the jungles of Gongaga to go dragon fly hunting. Boy, payback was sure a bitch.

Zack closed his eyes and leaned backwards against the elevator wall letting out a loud sigh as it came to a stop. He was so exhausted he could sleep right on the spot, emotionally and physically spent ignoring everything around him at the moment. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as the elevator dinged and opened it's doors. Not caring who was walking in.

Kunsel suddenly stiffened, his breath catching as he realized Zack was right in front of him with his eyes closed. He swallowed dryly his blood running cold if he turned away now it would look bad to the other soldier who was standing behind him and technically, Zack was still his superior.

Clenching his jaw he stiffly made his way in the elevator with the other soldier, opting to take the corner farthest away from Zack and stare ahead hoping that he wouldn't notice him

" Well if it isn't Kunsel!" The other male soldier suddenly stammered in shock staring at him wideeyed_._

_Kunsel clenched his jaw even harder inwardly cursing up a storm. What luck!_

" Haven't seen that pretty face of yours in weeks! Where's the helmet!?" The soldier jeered laughing it up.

Kunsel felt as if his heart dived from off the top of Shinra tower and straight into stomach as he heard Zack in the background shift all of a sudden in reaction to his name, his boots heavy against the floor.

Out of all the luck in the world, Kunsel had the worst.

" Yep. Long time." He replied sounding clipped forcing a calm demeanor as he tried to stay focused on the soldier ahead of him and not make the fatal error of staring right at Zack who was behind him.

" Well it's Good to see ya Kunsel!" He said before turning to Zack " And to you as well sir! Sorry for not saying so earlier as you looked to be resting. Hope I didn't wake you!"

Zack straightened out, looking at the soldier but focusing more on Kunsel standing uncomfortably behind him looking like he was trying to shrink away. " Oh nah, Don't worry. You weren't bothering me." Zack replied easily in his usual tone " I may be exhausted but I still have a enough human left in me to treat people with respect." Zack made sure to emphasize the last few words with a hidden sourness which was only discernible to Kunsel.

_Oh Shiva please get me out of here! __Kunsel mentally yelled._

He was anxiously fidgeting practically squirming as the feeling of Zack's gaze grew heavy on him. He could just feel his glare at his back while he pretended to stare at the elevator control panel like it was the most interesting thing in all of Gaia hearing the two men carry on behind him.

" Partying hard right sir? Must have been fun." The soldier pointed out noticing that Zack was not in his uniform.

"Oh, I don't know if partying hard is the correct term for it." Zack replied, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. " I could have sworn it was more like raging." Zack retorted referring to Kunsel's insane amount of drinking.

The soldier laughed " Oh raging! Well partying hard ain't got nothing on that! That is like partying hard to the tenth power."

Zack nodded " Yep, had one too many I think.." He remarked sourly his eyes traveling over his friend's tense form. " Got so shitfaced I couldn't tell my own friends apart from my enemies." He quipped ruthlessly knowing directly where to aim his arrows. " But anyway enough about me, how have you been? Any interesting missions lately?"

The soldier smiled enjoying talking to Zack. " Oh, I've been just fine sir! Actually my last mission was quite a disaster! It was the Fort Condor mission! But you already know all about that."

Kunsel's body became more rigid as he balled his fists, the atmosphere suffocating him. He was now positive that there was a deity out there who reigned solely over torture.

" Yeah talk about disaster!" Zack agreed, Kunsel catching onto the hidden meaning behind his words which were obviously referring to their current state of friendship.

" Yep, glad we all got out alive." The soldier mused slapping Kunsel on the back in a friendly manner. " Especially this guy over here! I don't know who saved him but it was a miracle he survived! He would have been long into the life-stream if it weren't for that brave soldier who saved him."

Kunsel closed his eyes, was this ever going to end?

Zack made a small sarcastic laugh in the background. " Y'know I wondered who that soldier was myself. Sounds like one of those selfless types to me, you know like someone who does something for somebody just because they care not because they want anything in return. Luckily, he is in the right line of work. There are still plenty more people who are in need of saving, maybe next time some pretty girl and not that feminine looking mug of his over there. " Zack remarked calculated in his attack, openly addressing Kunsel.

The soldier next to Zack laughed even more ignorant to the silent battle going on between Zack and Kunsel. " Ha! Speaking of pretty girls! " He carried on." I wouldn't mind one myself, It's been awhile since I've gotten laid. I'm dying out here." The hyper soldier commented still holding onto Kunsel's shoulder and shaking him. " How about you Kunsel? Haven't heard about much action going on your end! However the lieutenant over here well, we all know about that lady friend he has down in sector five."

Zack raised his eyebrows. " What's all this about sector five?" Zack suddenly piped up " How do you know about Aerith?!"

" So Aerith's her name!? Sounds pretty cute sir." The soldier retorted wiggling his eyebrows " What's she like?"

Zack paused for a second uncomfortably. How did that get out? Luxiere must have slipped. He was about to say something to squash it when Kunsel suddenly laughed out loud interrupting and startling both soldiers finally cracking under the pressure once he heard the name Aerith. The very name an affront to him as she was the one who had owned Zack's heart.

" K-Kunsel?" The soldier next to him uncomfortably stammered his expression growing odd, disturbed at the sudden outburst as the atmosphere quickly grew uncomfortable between the three men.

But Kunsel didn't seem to care as he carried on in his laughter laughing like he never did before slapping his thigh in pure enjoyment as all their voices faded away and he slipped out from beneath himself emotionally detaching from the situation.

It was a well learned skill from his childhood.

He was now in a movie playing the star role and none of it was real. Kunsel was the name of a character and other than that he had no association what so ever with him.

" Hey Kunsel are you alright?" The soldier next to him asked, weirded out by Kunsel's reaction.

Kunsel quickly snapped out of it and wiped the tears from his eyes calming down a bit now assuming the role of his "Character"

" Yeah sorry! I wasn't paying any attention. I was just thinking about something really funny that happened to me once. Sorry if I was rude." He apologized rather chipper becoming a whole different person now as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Well it's my stop! Nice seeing you Gary." He said as he stepped off the elevator without turning to look back at them ignoring Zack as if he didn't even exist. " See ya around!"

" See ya... Kunsel." The soldier said as he leaned back against the wall giving Zack a wide eyed odd disturbed look as Kunsel retreated. " That was weird sir. Didn't he seem kinda, I don't know..off to you?"

Zack sighed heavily his stomach still doing flip flops from before as he rubbed his brow trying to avoid a headache. Kunsel's sudden outburst in the elevator had distressed him to the point he could feel a roaring headache in the back of his head threatening him from it's hiding place. " Way off.." He replied uneasily closing his heavy eyes as he replayed what just happened between them over and over in his mind, still trying to make sense of what had just witnessed.

_Gaia every time I think something is at it's worse that's when I'm proved wrong._

However the soldier standing next to him was staring intently at the floor on the exact spot where Kunsel had stood earlier unsure of what he was seeing.

_Was that...Blood?_

* * *

><p>Zack was now entering into his apartment absolutely exhausted to find Mira seated at the breakfast bar drinking tea and Cloud dozing off on the couch.<p>

_Thank Shiva! Cloud!_

Immediately Zack rushed forwards going over to Cloud's side and knelt down in front of him to examine him. Cloud looked like he had been crying and on top of that roughed up.

"He's had quite a night Zack." Mira said from her place over in the kitchen. " I would like to speak with you out in the hall."

Zack turned to look at her before brushing a lock of Cloud's hair away from his face and standing up on his feet going over to follow Mira outside his apartment. " Gaia I'm glad he's ok.." Zack admitted with a sigh leaving the door ajar " Where was he?"

Mira folded her arms giving Zack a worried look " Well I was told that he was just wondering around in the halls by a friend of yours who spotted him and just picked him up."

Zack shot her a confused look puzzled " Who found him?"

" A very handsome friend of yours named Kunsel."

That was enough to make Zack's heart momentarily stop for a second as he searched for words not able to get them out right at the moment as if he were breathless.

" Are you okay Zack?" Mira asked with quirked eyebrows reaching out to touch Zack's shoulder as she looked up into his face noticing that Zack's temple was bruised. How odd that he and Kunsel appeared to be both equally disheveled and bruised. " Did something happen between you and Kunsel?"

Zack pulled away from her touch in alarm acting like she was crazy for making that assumption. " W-what?! No of course not. Why would you think that ?" He stammered averting his eyes away from her inquisitive gaze.

But nurse Mira was smarter than she appeared to be as she took a step forward looking Zack straight in the eye, having a strong notion that he was lying " Hmm I dunno, he was acting all flighty and out of sorts and he also looked like he received a pretty nice jab right underneath his eye." She said lifting Zack's hand up to her gaze seeing a small brake in the skin on Zack's knuckles. " Uhuh! That proves it. You guys got into a fight!"

Zack closed his eyes and sighed. " Please don't tell anyone Mira, I don't want word of this to get out around Shinra."

Mira rolled her eyes insulted playfully shoving Zack on the shoulder " Why would I? I'm not that kind of person! However I did call you out here because I wanted to mention something to you about him .."

Zack licked his lips and leaned towards her attentive "Well?"

Mira gave Zack one of those serious looks that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. " Zack I don't know what exactly is going on between the both of you and I know that I am in no position to be saying this to you, But I do consider myself a friend to both you and Kunsel. so I am telling you this with good intent." She continued on, her eyes looking directly into his. " I fear something bad is going to happen to your friend Kunsel. You know Zack, he has not once gone by the infirmary ever since his attack at Fort Condor and I have a feeling something is very wrong with him. Please Zack, do something about him before it's too late. Please I beg you, go and see him tomorrow. You can leave Cloud with me."

Zack twisted his mouth into a grim frown looking at her somberly her words hitting him deep. It was no hidden fact that he was deeply worried for his best friend and it was plain on his face for Mira to see. " Thanks for telling me Mira, I guess you should be expecting Cloud tomorrow then."

Mira couldn't be happier as she smiled in relief fanning herself with her hand " Thank gaia at least I got through to someone tonight! That Cloud of yours is one stubborn child, I kept telling him that you were coming home but he didn't believe me! Which was why he wondered off looking for you himself!"

Zack clicked his tongue in his mouth making a sound of disapproval " I'm going to have a talk with him later about that. I'm sorry Mira if he troubled you." Zack replied uneasily scratching at the back of his hair.

Mira shrugged pulling away " It's no problem Zack. I like him very much so I don't mind. But, Anyway I should get going now. My shift starts in about half an hour, so I will see you tomorrow ok?"

Zack pulled away from the door a bit and with the heel of his foot pushed it open getting ready to go inside. " Ok, Mira. Thanks again for everything." He said shooting her his best grin as she waved at him before turning away leaving him to his door.

Zack threw his keys onto the breakfast bar before going directly over to Cloud, who was still asleep on the couch and bent slightly to collect him into his arms gently trying not to wake him.

_" Zack..." _Cloud whimpered in his sleep his eyebrows furrowing in worry as he fussed for a second in his arms before realizing that the arms felt familiar and snuggled into them.

" I'm here Cloud.." Zack whispered as he shifted him slightly hugging him. "Now lets' get you to bed."

* * *

><p>The next chapter is under way!<p>

Kunsel is getting weirder guys and Augh! i hate that feeling of total awkwardness when your trapped in an elevator with like an ex that things went sour with! it's the worst feeling in the world isnt it? That's where the inspiration for the elevator scene comes from because it happened to me! Worst experience ever!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey friends! This one took a bit to get out but im still going strong! Like i said, i like writing long epics. So of course as long as people are reading them i will keep going till the end :) Hope your enjoying it so far, and always if you can let me know how i am doing :P

Also i like to wave to my pals out there Frankokomando and Kai for commenting and making me crack up! Thanks guys. Also btw Frankokomando sorry for killing Boko!

And also to the lovely girl named Emily who pm'ed me saying PLEASE REVIVE Boko! I also apologize for killing him off so crudely. Cloud is still mad at me for that one.

Maybe something good will happen to Boko in the future.

And finally thank you to all my readers out there and reviewers!

And now the beautiful disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 It belongs to Square Enix!

Now on with the show!

**Wahoo guys we got a visual here of what Kunsel in this story looks like! It was drawn up by my friend Kai! so go and take a look!Thanks Kai! The link is in my profile!**

**1/25/15 Done the final changes! Cleaned up grammar and added stuff. I Won't touch this chapter anymore! Enjoy! :) -Mikey**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Confusion

" Ahhhhh! " Cloud shouted out loud in his sleep automatically jerking upwards into a sitting position, his chest heaving as he looked around in the dark in panic, his breath coming out in gasps.

" Im right here kiddo." Zack softly murmured lifting up his hand and pushing Cloud back down against his own pillows " It's just a nightmare, it's not real. Go back to sleep."

" Zack?" Cloud squeaked " Is that you?"

Zack made a soft sound which sounded like a sleep rasped laugh " Who else?"

" You came back!" Cloud cried as he crawled over towards him and onto Zack's back.

" Don't I always keep my promises Cloud?"

" Yeah I know."

" Then what were you doing running off out into the halls?" " You know I told you not to wonder off Cloud."

Cloud sighed as he made himself comfortable on Zack like some sort of comfort stealing cat " I went to look for you."

" Why Cloud?"

" B-because..it was past bedtime and you didn't come back.."

Zack sighed " I know I was late kiddo and i'm sorry, but even so, I do not want you leaving the apartment to go out anywhere and especially alone. You understand, if I catch you out in the halls again, you're going to be in big trouble. Got it?"

" O-okay Zack..." Cloud said weakly lowering his head ashamed.

" It's okay Cloud, just don't do that ever again, I'm serious. You scared me half to death."

"I won't Zack..." Cloud murmured lowering his head down and resting it on Zack's upper back feeling sleepy already now that he knew Zack was fine life could resume.

" Where did Kunsel find you Cloud?."

Well that was unexpected...

He paused uncomfortably.. He knew that he shouldn't lie, But if Zack found out he was up in the scary area and was attacked by a monster he was probably not going to like that.

" Umm, I was out in the halls.." Ok so that was half the truth.

" Out in the halls where, Cloud?" Zack asked in an exasperated. " C'mon out with it, I know you weren't out in the halls because I would have found you."

Cloud grimaced in the dark his heart pounding. He didn't want to upset Zack but he knew he couldn't lie. Zack was a human lie detector. "O-on the scary floor..."

Zack paused lifting his head off the pillow and craned it a bit to look at Cloud over his shoulder " What scary area?"

" The s-scary f-floor with all the monsters in cages..."

Zack recoiled suddenly in surprise" What on GAIA were you doing UP THERE!?" He nearly shouted " Do you know how dangerous that was Cloud? Did anyone see you? How did you even manage to find that elevator and get on!?"

Cloud felt tears prick his eyes, He had never seen Zack angry before. " I-i didn't mean too..." He squeaked in a tiny voice reaching out to tangle his fingers in Zack's hair in a nervous gesture. " I-i just walked and walked till I found an elevator and got on..." Cloud admitted hot tears pooling behind his eyes.

Zack sighed again, upset as he inwardly freaked out. Out of all the elevators in Shinra, Cloud had managed to find the most toughest one and even worse yet so many things could have happened to Cloud and if Hojo had seen him,well that would be it for Cloud.

" I know you didn't mean too Boo-boo and I'm not mad. I just want you to be honest and tell me everything that happened."

" You promise you wont be mad?" Asked Cloud from his spot over on Zack's back.

" Promise!" Zack beamed reaching backwards to ruffle his hair. " Now tell me what happened when you got to the 68th floor?"

Cloud stammered looking at the back of Zack's neck in the dark " I followed behind two men that were taking about something in white coats, one of them sounded like Uncle Angeal and the other was scary."

Zack winced that sounded like Dr Hollander and Professor Hojo. " Did they see you Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head vigorously " Not uh! I waited till they left and I sneaked in after them, only instead of going the whole way I made a turn and found a scary dark room."

" And then what?"

" Then that's when the monster that looked like a big doggie attacked me."

" WHAT!?" Zack abruptly cried lifting himself up slightly off the bed without jarring Cloud around. "Cloud get off my back I want to take a look at you right now!"

Cloud swallowed dryly and did as Zack told him watching with wide scared eyes as Zack quickly got up off the bed and switched on the light. " Did it hurt you!?" He asked as he grabbed Cloud's arms turning them over to look for bite marks, trying to study every inch of him.

"N-no just knocked me over, then it tried to.. b-but then Kunsel came running and killed it.." Cloud replied in a shaky voice as his eyes fought to stay open as they burned with the tears he was holding back. " T-then Kunsel made my head stop hurting with a shiny green light and took Boko and then this scary man with glasses came and yelled at him!"

Zacks worried expression grew more pale as he tried to keep up with Cloud who was speaking a mile a minute as he inwardly cringed. Hojo must have seen Cloud and Kunsel had taken a boiling out for it.

" What did the scary man say to Kunsel Cloud?" Zack asked leaning towards him with a frightened expression " Did he see you?"

Cloud sighed as Zack wiped his tears away " He s-saw me and asked Kunsel why he killed the monster. Then Kunsel lied about something and the scary man yelled at him about me and Kunsel lied again and said that I didn't know how to speak and that I was was a touring group."

Zack furrowed his brows in confusion trying to make sense out of Cloud's explanation without trying to laugh at the ending of Cloud's sentence. It sounded like Kunsel had made up a story for Cloud and lied to the professor about who Cloud was and why he was there to protect him.

Zack's shoulders slumped as relief washed over him as he inwardly thanked Kunsel for one thing tonight.

For saving Cloud's hide.

* * *

><p>After all was said and done, Zack was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head pounding in his hands. Cloud was attacked. If it were not for Kunsel he would have been dead. His best friend whom he had just had the worst night with had saved his Chocobo and then lied for Cloud. Put his own job as a soldier on the line for him. Zack didn't have the words for how he was feeling inside, so torn up over his friend but none the less deeply grateful.<p>

His phone rang in the background, the soft melody reaching his ears all the way from on top of the breakfast bar where he had left it. Quickly he got up from off the bed and went to retrieve it before the noise woke up Cloud.

" Fair here."

" Zack, Good morning. It's Mira."

Zack squinted looking at the clock on his wall realizing it was five am. " Morning Mira, are you sure you're not a soldier?"

Mira laughed on the other end " Silly, soldiers aren't the only ones up at the crack of dawn, you going to bring Cloud down to me today or what?"

Zack paused leaning against the counter " Is it ok if I bring him down asleep? I know you love to see him all cheery and bright in the morning but he just went to bed a few hours ago, so If I wake him expect crankiness."

Mira made a soft aww sound " It's fine Zack, I will have a bed ready for him, just be back by lunch to pick him up that is when my shift ends."

Zack nodded as he turned on the coffee maker holding the phone with the side of his face as he worked the machine " Alright, sounds good since my guarding president Shinra assignment ends right at that time. So I'll be down there in a few." He said before saying goodbye and hanging up, the coffee maker beeping.

" Need this like right now." He said instantly chugging down the coffee as if he were in a competition before shooting off into the bathroom quickly shedding his clothes in record time as he tried to get in a quick shower before bringing Cloud down.

Soon after he got out of the shower and dressed he pulled out of his dresser drawer a fresh pair of clothes for Cloud to be changed into for later and gathered his socks underwear and shoes, stuffing them in his Shinra dufflebag along with Wark wondering where the heck Boko was.

Wait a second, didn't Cloud say Kunsel took Boko?

" Oh, that's right." Zack whispered to himself adding to his mental list another reason why he had to visit Kunsel as he tossed the dufflebag over his shoulder and leaned downwards to carefully extract Cloud from the bed.

Cloud murmured something and then fussed growing upset as he felt himself be moved from under the warmth of the covers.

" Its okay Chocobo, You don't have to wake up." Zack whispered as he made hushing sounds to quiet him while resting Cloud against his shoulder and leaning down again to grab his Cactuar blanket to cover him with it before leaving his room. On his way out he grabbed his keys off the breakfast bar stuffing them into his pocket then reached for a pre packaged danish that he always kept in stock. Pre- packaged foods were a soldier's saving grace as they never had much time in the morning to eat.

Luckily there was enough time to get Cloud down to the infirmary and still have enough time left to squeeze in Kunsel.

_Boy, when it comes for my time to have kids, I'm going to ace this parenting stuff._

* * *

><p>Soon after dropping Cloud off he took the elevator up from the infirmary floor straight up to the third class soldier unit and was now walking down the hall towards his friends apartment. When Kunsel suddenly emerged from his home a messenger bag slung over his shoulder his helmet on in place looking all ready to leave on some mission.<p>

The soldier also didn't seem to notice Zack coming over to him as he turned to lock his apartment.

Zack approached him with a pounding heart, Almost frightened as he didn't know how his friend was going to react. "Kunsel?" Zack tried anxiously. " Can we talk?"

Kunsel flinched at his voice, his keys dropping onto the floor. " Ah shit." Kunsel cursed as he ignored Zack bending down to pick up his keys acting like he wasn't there.

"Kunsel, _Please._"

" Damn keys, when is Shinra going to install those new key code locks that the all the firsts got?" Kunsel grumbled talking to himself as he locked up his apartment shrugging Zack off.

" Kunsel don't do this shit to me." Zack growled growing angry at the cold shoulder Kunsel was giving him. " Y'know full well that I'm standing right behind you."

Kunsel paused for a second not acknowledging him as he pulled off his messenger bag and dug around for something inside it stalling.

Zack bit into his fist, his body shaking as he tried not to lose his patience watching Kunsel give him the cold shoulder once again. This was driving him insane he couldn't take this stranger no longer he wanted his friend back, not this impostor who was making his very existence on Gaia miserable.

_No! He's not going to do this anymore to me! It ends here and now!_

Frustrated, Zack whipped Kunsel around to face him slamming him hard against the door the messenger bag falling onto the floor with a thud. " No! Your not doing this!" He growled, ripping the keys right out of Kunsel's grip. " Were going to end this right FUCKING now!"

Kunsel did not react frozen on the spot as he stood against the door with his head bowed not looking at him, Zack pinning him against the door giving him no escape.

Zack narrowed his eyes at Kunsel staring at him in disgust, Kunsel seemed detached from it all like he wasn't even there a hollow shell, not moving and inanimate. His helmet covering his face hiding away his emotions from Zack.

" Are you not going to speak to me?" Zack asked in angry tone, visibly agitated. " Are we still going to continue on with this shit Kunsel?"

Kunsel still didn't answer him. The only visible sign that Zack could see that his words were indeed heard by Kunsel was the slight quivering of his lips.

Zack growled reaching forwards and ripped Kunsel's helmet right off his head throwing it aside in rage. Kunsel's head falling forwards limply as if he were lifeless his fringe covering his eyes.

"Your going to face me whether you like it or not!" Zack yelled grabbing Kunsel's chin lifting it up so that he could look into his eyes. " Oh shit." Zack gasped his eyes going wide in panic as he took in Kunsel's face.

" Kunsel what the FUCK did you DO?!" Zack shouted staring in horror at the cut that he had given him underneath his eye the night before. It was red and inflamed and It looked like Kunsel had reopened it not allowing it to heal. A long dried streak of blood which looked like a tear stained his cheek.

Kunsel's heart was about burst out of his chest as he started to feel more and more like a caged animal. He did not want to look at Zack anymore. Didn't want to hear him or see him anymore. Did not want to face anything, all he wanted to do was just go.

Kunsel suddenly jerked forward in Zack's grip in a frenzied panic trying to shove past Zack to escape.

" No!" Zack yelled as he slammed him back against the door. " You move one more time Kunsel and It will be your ass, I'm still your superior!" Zack threatened as he held him back with one hand and with the other worked Kunsel's lock open to his apartment as the brown haired soldier stood rooted to the door panting.

" C'mon let's go" He said to him as he grabbed him by the shoulder pulling Kunsel away from the door as he pushed it open.

* * *

><p>Zack switched on Kunsel's apartment light, revealing the small empty apartment which looked untouched as if no one had ever lived there at all. He ushered him over towards the couch and forced Kunsel down sitting him upon it.<p>

" Don't move." Zack warned as he went into Kunsel's bathroom and opened the cabinets knowing that in every soldier's apartment there was a first aide kit. Once he located it and blew the dust off of it like some ancient relic, he went back into the living room taking his place in front of Kunsel as he sat on the coffee table his legs in between his friend's.

" Your still not going to speak to me huh?" Zack asked as he ripped open the gauze wrapper watching Kunsel just stare at the floor numbly. "That's fine. You don't have to like me or even say anything, just don't give me a hard time while I clean out your wounds. After that I promise I will be out of your face."

Kunsel of course didn't respond to that either still numbly watching Zack's feet below him trying to understand why Zack was even bothering. The sounds of wrappers being ripped open in front of him.

" Take your shirt off." Zack demanded in a firm tone unscrewing the cap to a bottle. " Come on. I don't got all day."

Kunsel ignored him again, still staring at the floor lifelessly.

" Fine. Have it your way." Zack shot out his expression becoming pinched before he growled in annoyance leaning forwards and grabbing the hem of Kunsel's turtleneck to take it off for him.

" Don't fucking touch me!" Kunsel suddenly shouted cringing as he jerked away from Zack in a flurry.

" Stay still damn it!" Zack cried as he struggled against Kunsel who was trying to escape forcing him down onto the couch while trying to restrain him like some sort of wild animal that was refusing care.

Kunsel growled as Zack snatched up both of his wrists and held them back reducing his fight to a weak struggle as he rapidly lost strength under the soldier who seemed to only grow stronger. " Are you going to stop fighting me and let me take care of you?! Or am I going to have to hit you with a paralyze spell? Take your pick because I'm so ready to start conjuring that up."

Kunsel let out an exasperated breath as he let himself go limp in Zack's grip. Giving Zack the power over him as he sat there and let Zack do what ever he wanted. He took to staring at his own hands upon his lap not able to lift his head up to look at his friend for fear he would lose control of the raging storm inside him.

" That's better. You see now you're working with me." Zack commented sarcastically as he grabbed the hem of Kunsel's sweater and lifted it upwards, pulling it off of Kunsel in one swift motion. Taking in the smooth milky taut chest and the deep purplish gash that the soldier from Wutai inflicted upon it.

" This one is really bad " Zack commented looking at the wound before reaching for Kunsel's forehead. " You also have a fever. Gaia, that just makes things worse." Zack informed pissed off that Kunsel had let himself get to this point.

Kunsel bit his lip as the coolness of his room began to bite into his skin making him shiver. His chest heaving as he tried his best not to look at Zack, feeling self conscious and embarrassed to be shirtless in front of him especially after Zack had known the truth about him.

Zack leaned towards him noticing his friends shivering." I'm surprised you're still alive Kunsel with an infection like that." Zack retorted in annoyance as he picked up the bottle of Isopropyl alcohol before pausing to look at Kunsel who was not even looking at him.

" This is going to hurt real bad Kunie." He warned taking up Kunsel's cool hand in his own not caring how his friend felt about it. " You can squeeze my hand if it hurts. Just don't move when I'm doing this." He told him without giving it another thought.

Kunsel lifted his head slightly his eyes slowly traveling to where his hand rested in Zack's grip. Something inside him keening to be held.

" Alright get ready." Zack warned as lifted the bottle over Kunsel's wound and poured a small amount over it.

Kunsel instantaneously jerked forwards, gritting his teeth as he squeezed Zack's hand without making a sound as the burning grew more intense each second. It felt like Zack had poured liquid fire over his wounds the stinging the worst part of it all.

" Gaia I'm sorry.." Zack apologized gripping Kunsel's hand in return trying to comfort him. " I know that isn't really pleasant, but it gets the job done." " Well, at least that worse is over" Zack breathed as he tried to pull away his hand from Kunsel's grip only to realize that he couldn't.

" Kunsel?" Zack questioned looking downwards.

Their hands were entwined, Kunsel's gripping his tightly, so tight that his hand was actually starting to hurt.

" _It hurts, Zack.." _Kunsel whimpered.

Slowly Zack lifted his blue eyes up from where their hands were, Instantly falling prey to Kunsel's pained green eyed gaze which was finally seeing him for the first time in weeks. In there somewhere he could see his friend, the Kunsel he once knew hiding inside it's dark jade depths.

" I know.." Zack paused. "It hurts me too." He breathed. An unexplained powerful feeling coming over him leaving him unable to break away from his friends gaze.

" _Make it go away, just please make it stop." Kunsel_ begged softly gripping Zack's hand tighter as if he were trying to pour every ounce of his pain into it. " _I can't live like this anymore." _

_Zack wrinkled his eyebrows. " What are you saying Kunsel?" _

_Kunsel looked at Zack deeply in the eyes pleading with him.__" ___Please Zack, just put me out of my misery. I don't want to live. You alone have that power over me to do it. No one would question you if I were to disappear suddenly out on the field."__

Zack recoiled in horror the spell breaking as he yanked his hand out of Kunsel's grip " What are you asking me?!"

Kunsel didn't blink shooting a Zack a very serious look, Which spoke depths to Zack. " _You know what I'm asking."_

Zack blinked raising an eyebrow, not sure what he just heard. Did Kunsel just ask him to kill him?!

Zack shut his eyes reigning in his emotions and tried not freak out. Which is what he wanted to do at the moment, which would probably lead to another physical altercation between them so instead he turned the puppy on.

" Sorry friend. I guess you're out of luck, the life stream called, it said no." Zack simply mused reaching for a small tube of ointment and spreading some on his fingers as Kunsel suddenly became distracted with his hand following it with eyes to his chest.

" I think its better that you live instead." Zack smiled looking up at Kunsel who was watching him intently as he gently rubbed his hand against his smooth chest spreading some of the ointment around the redness of wound. " Plus, having you around this floor makes it look a lot more attractive with a pretty face like that" Zack jested softly with a smile.

Kunsel looked away from the sight with a tortured expression. _" Don't do that." _

Zack made a humph sound and smiled. " Do what? Impishly pester you like always?"

Kunsel shook his head still looking away. " No please..just stop."

Zack leaned in closer to Kunsel his expression growing serious " I miss you Kunsel..Don't you miss me?"

Kunsel sighed dying inside. " I always miss you Zack.."

" Then why don't we just stop this already and just go back to the way we were.."

_Exactly, the way we were..That all in all says what he means._

" Because it would never work." Kunsel said getting up from the couch and looking down upon Zack as he took his turtleneck into his hands lifting it over his head.

It was all wrong. He knew Zack wouldn't be able to love him this way. Zack didn't understand all the feelings that he had inside for him and he was too much of a coward to pour his heart out to him. Afraid of feeling the brunt of Zack's rejection again. As he was positive that if that ever happened again he would die right on the spot.

He was only confusing Zack and that in itself was wrong and a betrayal to him.

And he wouldn't only be hurting Zack he would be hurting,

Aerith.

Kunsel didn't know her, but he still felt bad for her. She was so lucky to have Zack. If he she loved Zack it would kill her to lose him as it would have killed him if Zack were to ever go away.

Well at least Zack had Aerith.

He well...

Had fond memories of Zack and unfortunately that would have to be enough.

" Kunsel where are you going?" Zack asked alarmed standing up and holding out a hand to stop him.

" As much as I'd like to stay Zack, I wont be able to. I have to report to Lazard and I'm late."

" When will you come back? We can meet up, get something to eat and I'll bring Cloud with me! I'm sure he will be thrilled to see his hero." Zack asked full of hope with big puppy dog eyes.

Kunsel sighed pained, looking away from the puppy. Zack's hopeful expression killing him softly " Im sorry Zack. I wont be able to. I don't think we will be seeing each other for quite some time." Kunsel regretfully admitted the hole in his heart growing larger as he partially lied to Zack.

" Oh, I see." Zack replied weakly his expression falling but like the puppy he was, he never gave up even when things looked grim. " Well while you're away will you promise me that you'll take care of yourself in the meantime? And then maybe when you come back. You can take me up on my offer." He finished with a smile brilliant as ever.

Kunsel made a small noncommittal sound smiling sadly as he walked past Zack towards the coffee table behind him and reached down to it picking up the cotton ball off the dabbed it against the wound below his eye to appease Zack feeling it's sting, Which only served to remind him of the pain building inside his heart.

" This one I'd like to keep." Kunsel said referring to the scar Zack had given him, smiling for the first time genuinely in weeks.

Zack's expression quickly became pained in response. " Awww, don't say that man." He whined ashamed of himself for hitting Kunsel. " I cant even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I should have never hit you."

Kunsel shrugged nonchalantly " I like it. It was made by you. Plus, It wasn't anything I didn't deserve. You were only trying to save me. I was the one who wronged you."

" It was my fault Kunsel! I lost my temper when I saw that creep manhandling you like that and I took it out on you! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have ever laid my hands on you."

" I was the one who pushed you Zack. You didn't do anything wrong. You are a hero. You always come to my rescue. Just like when my commanding officer yelled at me the day we first met and just like when you came to my side when I was attacked in Fort Condor. Like some knight in shimmering armor you glow. I will always remember that and be thankful for it, that's why I cant ever let the scar you gave me heal. It's your mark"

Zack's mouth became dry as his heart fluttered a mental fuzziness settling over him just from Kunsel's words. They evoked something in him. That same unknown powerful feeling from before and it gave him courage to say one of the things that had constantly been on his mind as of late.

Kunsel was already going towards the door reaching for the knob, if he didn't say so now. He wouldn't ever.

" K-Kunsel! Wait!"

Kunsel's hand fell away from the door knob as he turned around. " Yeah?"

Zack suddenly became very nervous as he walked over to Kunsel stopping in front of him, His face becoming flushed. "Before you go.. there's something I want to ask you."

Kunsel gave him a weird nervous look, his own heart starting to pound hard " W-what is it?"

" Kiss me."

Kunsel's body unexpectedly shuddered as his ears caught aflame. What did he just hear?! " W-what?" he choked, his throat becoming tight.

" Kiss me Kunsel, I want you do that for me.." Zack demanded staring Kunsel straight in the eyes with a serious look. _Kunsel please.. I need to know.. I'm so confused and only you can solve this._

Kunsel shook his head still not believe his ears " I- I can't."

It wouldn't be fair to him or Zack. Zack,was just confused and he would only muddle him even more.

" Please Kunsel, don't make me beg." Zack whined looking downwards as if ashamed.

Kunsel inhaled sharply, distress clear on his features as he could no longer fight what he had longed to do for so long. " Okay..." He whispered stepping forwards to his friend. " C'mere Zack." He gently cooed, eyes locked onto Zack's lips as he hugged his friend gently touching his lips to Zack's.

Zack's legs instantly grew weak the moment he felt Kunsel's strong wet lips upon his. The warmth from Kunsel's mouth setting him on fire as an electrical current ripped through him, Unlike anything he ever felt before. There was no fear here and Kunsel didn't force his body to react to him like last time. This was no automatic response. This was genuine. He wanted this. But like all good things The gentle kiss ended way too soon.

Kunsel suddenly broke away from Zack looking very troubled all of a sudden. " I gotta go." He said and reached for the door knob in haste. Leaving Zack wanting and unable to answer.

" Don't you have a mission today Zack? I suggest you get going soon." He informed as he lifted his messenger bag up from off the floor in a hurry. "Oh and before you leave there's something for you in my room on top the dresser. I was going to drop it off earlier with Mira,but since you're here I think you should take it then." Kunsel suggested glancing at Zack quickly one last time before muttering a hasty good bye and exiting his apartment in a rush.

Zack felt his heart twinge painfully. " See you Kunsel." He said to himself turning around to look at the apartment even more confused than before.

Zack felt like Kunsel had ripped open wide a hole in his heart and filled it with grief at his abrupt departure. He began to feel something akin to panic. Like what he always felt when Angeal went on missions without him.

Separation Anxiety.

Sighing he walked over to Kunsel's room opening the door. There was Boko all stitched up sitting on the dresser happily. Zack furrowed his brows, Cloud never mentioned Boko being ripped guessed Kunsel had promised him that Boko would be alright, so Cloud didn't tell him about Boko to save the worry.

Zack smiled softly grabbing Boko off the desk. Cloud was going to be thrilled.

_Thank you Kunsel._

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is underway! SOOOOOOO what did you guys think about that?!<em>

_LET THE LUST BEGIN! AND YAY! Boko CAME BACK! XP See you guys soon at the next chap!_


	16. Chapter 16

Good day people!* Tips hat* I have here with me the next installment of Zack's problem for your entertainment. It's getting really crazy around here since the holidays are upon us and i have been going crazy trying to search for the specific toy that my brother Myung keeps pestering me about. Finally today i found it!* wipes sweat away* Anyhow I have been working like mad to get this chapter out for you guys! So here it is!

**And also for those of you that missed my last message**

**We finally have a visual on Kunsel! and must I say what a vision of beauty ! It was drawn up by my very close friend Kai. The link is in my profile, so you can go take a look at it so you have an idea of what he looks like in this story! I'm sure you wont be disappointed. * As neither will Zack be lols***

**2/25/15 I have to bring the rating down, so I toned it down and edited it. So this is the edited version of this chapter. So those of you who are of 18+ can read the original version on my archive of our own link in my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! It's property of Square Enix! ( However i do miss the old square soft days!)**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Desperate

The infirmary ward was rather quiet today and Cloud felt a sense of calm as he played with some building blocks by himself on top of his bed. Today was actually a pretty busy day for him as he was busy constructing a whole town from scratch for Zack.

He was in the process of carefully stacking one block on top of another when the door ahead of him opened.

" Cloud, I have a little friend over here I would like to introduce you too." Mira the beautiful brunette nurse gushed as she walked into the room leading a small boy by the hand, her heels clicking gently on the linoleum floor. " This here is Sammy he is nurse Sara's son. He is going to be spending the rest of the afternoon with you is that okay?"

Cloud put down his building block pausing in hesitation, he hadn't been to well received by other children in the past. " O-okay.." He breathed swallowing hard, not really wanting to play with the other child, but having no choice.

The nurse beamed a bright smile picking up Sammy and sitting him in front of Cloud on the bed. " Now Sammy, Play nice with Cloud until your daddy comes to pick you up ok?"

The young boy nodded in response brushing her off as he studied Cloud with a childish innocence picking apart Cloud, bemused by his odd features.

Cloud nervously bit his lip averting his gaze as the strange wide eyed red headed boy examined him like he was underneath a microscope.

" Can I play with you?"

Cloud fidgeted as if the mere voice startled him. "Y-you wanna play blocks with me? " He stammered eyes slowly lifting to meet the boy's gaze.

" Duuuhhh.." The boy replied rolling his eyes " Come on hand me one!"

Cloud was surprised at the response, as he reached for a block and held it out to Sammy with shaking hands.

The red headed boy reached out ripping the block from his grip, a friendly smile appearing on his lips. " Whatcha playing Cloud?"

"Uhh.. Building Towns!" Cloud suddenly chirped feeling more confident as he stacked one block on top of the other, happy that for once he was not treated rudely by someone in his own age group.

" What kind of town?"

Cloud looked upwards in thought " Hmmmmm...I guess a normal town."

" Oh alright! What should I build?"

Cloud looked down at his "Town" Looking for something that it was missing. " Can you make a building? I think my town needs that."

" Okay! Lets call it the Shinra Building then."

Cloud smiled brightly at that idea, why, it was genius! " Okay! Yeah! All the soldiers can live there and protect the town!." He squeaked grabbing one of his small toy soldiers out of the duffle bag which was next to him holding it out in front of Sammy. " See? I have some toy soldier's here! They can live there!"

Sammy laughed snatching the toy away from Cloud. " Woah This one looks like my dad."

" Your dad?" Cloud asked innocently tilting his head. Why, he never heard that word before.

" Yeah my dad!"

" My dad is a third class soldier!"

" He is?" Cloud smiled awkwardly still confused .

" Don't you have one Cloud?"

Cloud's scratched his head in a very Zack like manner. "Gee, I-i don't know..what is a dad?"

" You dont know what a DAD is?" The boy cried bug eyed at Cloud. " You know a DAD, There just like mom's. They love you no matter what and take care of you. My big brother Roger says that THEY made US! Can you believe that?!"

Cloud blinked confused not really understanding it all. How could humans make other humans? Didn't they just hatch out of eggs? That's what Zack had told him. " They made you? For reals?!"

" Yea! I dunnoo how but they just do. Has something to do with sky-ence you know, like experiments."

" Ooooo! Sky-ence! I know what that is!"

" Yeah and that's how babies are made."

" Not me."

" Yes, yes! You too! Sky-ence makes everybody!"

" Not uh! Not me! I was hatched!"

" Hatched?! You mean like a Chocobo or dinosaur?"

" Yep! No one made me! I came right out of an egg, a big yellow one! That's why my hair is yellow, See?"

" So does that mean you don't have a dad?"

Cloud didn't have to think twice as he smiled happily, his eyes filling with light. " Of course I do!" Cloud gushed " His name is Zack! That's him right over there!" In his excitement he pointed to the Shinra poster on the wall that had a picture of Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack On the front it and big bold letters going across saying _"JOIN SOLDIER AND BECOME A LEGEND" _

" Which one is your Dad?"

Cloud excitedly gestured with his pointed finger to Zack's picture as he proudly smiled with pride "That one in the corner next to uncle Angeal! The one with the spikey black hair!"

The boy pulled away in shock " No way! That's Zack Fair! He cant be your dad! Your lying!"

Cloud recoiled making an indignant face " Why not!? Of course he is!" He squeaked growing upset.

" No way! Everyone knows that he is a member of the elite four! he can't be your dad! Your a Liar!"

" No I'm not!" Cloud cried angrily " I'm not! I'm not!"

" Yea you are! I bet you don't even have a dad! and anyway You don't look nothing like him! My mom says I look like MY DAD!"

" Noooo!" Cloud shrieked covering his ears " I'm not listening to you! You lie!"

Sammy cruelly laughed " You don't have a dad, you don't have a dad! " he teased shoving his finger into cloud's shoulder hurting him.

Cloud could feel hot tears burning his eyes as he roughly pulled away " He too is my dad! and on top of that he can beat up your Dad!"

" No way! my dad is bigger than him, he only says that Zack is a member of the elite four because General Angeal likes him! Not because he is strong coz he's not! My dad says he is weak!"

Cloud could feel small hot coals starting to burn in him. Insulting him is one thing, insulting Zack however was a different story. " He too is strong!"

" Nope he's weak!" The other boy disagreed.

" No he's not!"

" He is not your dad. He is a tiny little bug and my daddy is going to step on him one day and take his job away from him! You'll see!" Sammy cruelly sneered as shoved his finger again into Cloud's shoulder. " Hes gonna step right on him like a little bug! Splat! Bye bye!"

" NO!" Cloud screamed in panic shoving the boy backwards so hard that he fell right off the bed.

Instantly there was a crashing sound as the boy collided into the small metal table near the bed knocking it over, the glass bottles on it toppling over and hitting the floor. Each one breaking as the liquids inside spilled over the floor, the sound of Sammy's screams reaching his ears.

" SAMMY?! " A male voice yelled, as a big man bust in through the door slamming it so hard against the wall it made Cloud jump back in fear scooting back on the bed as Sammy screamed on the floor.

" Oh my god!" Mira cried running into the room as the male soldier ran forward and came crashing down on his knees

" Sammy!" He shouted collecting the small hysterical boy into his arms. " Are you alright!?"

" He- he pushed me!" Sammy yelled accusingly " It hurts DAD!"

Cloud was shaking violently as tears spilled over his cheeks. He couldn't have been more scared at that moment the male soldier turned a cruel eye on him.

" Take him Mira and tend to the wound on his arm." The male soldier ordered as he handed Sammy over to her and cracked his knuckles in a threatening gesture.

" S-sir please come with me, I'm sure Sammy would want you there, You know boys! They often get into fights, Cloud is normally a very docile Child I assure you, He is under Zack fair's care as he is waiting to be adopted..."

" Heh! Zack Fair! Figures. The golden Child of Shin-ra who doesn't have a scrap of talent in him hmph! Weakling! figures this orphan would take after him." The soldier scowled pushing Mira aside.

Cloud shrank against the edge of the bed backed up against the bars trying to disappear into it as the soldier stalked forwards in a threatening manner.

" Leave him to me, the boy has got to learn his place in Gaia! Fatherless orphans like him need to to be taught a lesson, If you hit your going to be hit back."

Mira yelled as the soldier reached forwards and snatched up Cloud with inhuman speed making him shriek as he dangled him in the air by the collar of his shirt.

" No! Cloud!" Mira cried lowering Sammy down quickly and throwing herself onto the soldier trying to get him to release Cloud.

" Get off me retched woman!" the soldier shouted shoving her aside as if she were nothing.

She crashed into the other room hitting against something hard. The other nurses in the Ward reacting with shrieks like crazed hens, as an injured soldier reached for a phone dialing up Lazard.

" So you like to hit eh?!" The male soldier sneered as he watched Cloud dangle tears flowing from his eyes as he struggled weakly against him " Not so tough now!?"

" L-let mee go!" Cloud bleated like a small trapped animal fussing as the soldier laughed.

" Should I let you go? It's a long fall on the way down! Why, there's broken glass beneath you.. it would hurt awfully bad if you were to land on it."

" Nooooo! Please!"

" Uh oh!" The soldier joked as he pretended to drop Cloud making him squeal in terror

" Z-Zaaaaaaacccckkkkk!"

" I don't think he can hear you runt!" He mused as he dropped him again.

" Zaaaaaacccccckkkkk!" He shrieked, raising a pitch into a high keening sound as his heart threatened to come out his mouth at the mans torment.

" Oh! That was funny! Let's try that again!"

" Noooo! AH!" Cloud screamed as he was let go and then caught again at the very last second, like some kind of yoyo. Every time he thought he was going to hit the floor he was yanked back up.

" Awww did I scare you?!" The soldier jeered taunting him as he lifted Cloud up to his face on eye level. " Your just like Zack, Weak! Just a sniveling little baby! I can't wait till I get my hands on that Zack Fair. Shiva, what I will do to him."

" Your not hurting my DAD!" Cloud growled immediately seeing red at the mere mention of hurting Zack and clawed for the soldiers eye making him cry out as he struck him hard unexpectedly.

" You little shit!" The soldier yelled furious, swiftly delivering him a sharp slap across the face sending cloud's head reeling his own pain filled yelp reached his ears.

" Your going to pay for that runt!" He threatened as he summoned up a spell from his slotted materia, casting paralyze onto Cloud to restrict his movements so that he wouldn't struggle while he raised his fist to swing it at Cloud.

_(Zack!)  
><em>

Suddenly the fist stopped in midair not even close to reaching him as it was yanked backwards, the soldier dropping him in the process as Zack whipped him around landing a solid right hook to the soldiers jaw. "Get your FUCKING hands off of HIM!"

The soldier felt his head spin stunning him for a few moments before finally gathering his bearings and met Zack head on with an equally strong punch to his temple nearly sending the raven haired male back a few paces.

Zack's own heart pounded in his head as he heard cloud cry out in the background in fear.

" Its alright Cloud! I'm okay!" Zack yelled shaking his head like a mad dog, trying to shake away the blurriness as an all out brawl ensued between the two. It was on now.

Zack couldn't have looked more intimidating to Cloud as he watched the two square off. His chest puffed out and his muscles flexed as he regarded the soldier with a tight expression, his lip curled. "You saw that little kid there and you thought he was defenseless, right? An easy target. Well he's not. Meet his guard dog and no one lays a finger on him without getting owned by me. "

The male soldier sneered as they circled each other like two hungry sharks." You think you intimidate me Fair?!Hah! Your just as defenseless as that worthless sniveling boy on the floor!"

Zack made a strangled growl seeing red and suddenly reacted throwing a quick jab, catching the soldier square in the jaw knocking his head backwards.

" That's nothing compared to what i am going to do to you for touching him."

" You think that hurts me!? Hilarious! So full of yourself aren't you!?"

Zack shook his head in response as he kept his eyes locked on to the male, a serious deadly concentrated expression on his features. " No. We all know that I make a living off killing scum like you." He intimidated as he invaded the soldiers personal space, showing who the alpha predator was in the room.

" Is that supposed to scare me?!"

" No. It's a fact."

" A fact really!? Ha!Your just like that coward orphan of yours. The minute I laid hands on him he squealed like a stuck pig, just the way you will when I'm finished with you"

Zack growled like a wild animal in response baring his teeth as a fire raged inside him begging to be cut loose. The puppy morphing into a full grown wolf out for blood. With narrowed eyes he quickly searched for an open spot in the soldier's defense as he assessed the situation. This soldier was going to take a bit of work to break down, as he was almost evenly matched to Zack's strength which was surprising for a third.

But Zack was a 2nd and they far exceeded the thirds, since Zack had a few over him. Agility being one of those things, he could glide across the floor effortlessly like if he was made out of air. After all fighting was ninety percent mental and ten percent physical and that's where his agility came in.

" Your a disgrace to the soldier name!" Zack snarled as he quickly found an opening in his defense and feinted a jab making the soldier react with a left hook. He easily dodged it and connected a vicious blow right to the soldier's rib cage.

The soldier grunted, Zack knocking the air out of him as he went in again viciously for the kill as if under a haste spell. In what seemed a short few seconds Zack had managed to land several more blows to him leaving the soldier to do nothing but cast barrier over himself in a cheap trick.

Soon Zack's punches became ineffective and he cursed out loud realizing that the soldier had caste Barrier on himself.

" Bastard!" He shouted as he dodged a sudden bolt 2 spell nearly missing it as the soldier laughed.

" Such a weakling!" The soldier cackled thrilled as he summoned up another spell.

Zack grit his teeth, it was a dirty low down trick to use materia in a battle. But if this guy was going to play dirty then he would have to get dirty alongside him.

He may have not had, a De-Barrier slotted to his Armour...

However .….

" You've picked the wrong kid today!" Zack shouted as he dodged a punch from the soldier, swiftly muttering a string of liquidy sounding words.

This was going to take a lot out of him and possibly knock him out in the process, but if it meant ending it all now so that he could get to Cloud then by all means he was more than ready.

" Your a coward Zack!" The soldier cried aiming another bolt 2 spell at him

In which he effortlessly dodged, the bolt hitting the wall knocking it out from sheer brute force. Zack could hear the sounds of the women screaming behind him and the voices of men shouting for them to stop.

But it was too late and Zack was too far gone into the battle to stop now. Once he felt the materia reach it's peak and his heart quiver he knew it was was time.

" You'll never outrank me in strength Fair! You may have the title but I have what it takes to be a true soldier in Shin-ra and once they realize that I beat you, I will become part of the elite four taking your place!"

Zack roared viciously like a mad dog as he raised his hand feeling the energy just dying to be released. In one swift motion he waved his hand, opening the flood gates.

A thick fog of bright green haze flew over the soldier immediately engulfing him into it. The soldier shouting in terror as the fog turned into an electrical storm instantly setting him on fire as it electrocuted him.

He screamed in pain as he took off running like a lunatic begging to be put out as he shouted like a little girl running around the room blinded.

But Zack paid no attention as sound seemed to drown out, his hearing going. All he could see was Cloud on the floor looking more scared than ever in tears.

"C-cloud..." He rasped falling to his knees. There was barely enough energy left , but it would have to do.

Closing his eyes to block out the visuals, he murmured the words to Esuna and unleashed its bright spell upon Cloud depleting his last reserves of energy. Suddenly his body could no longer hold him up as Cloud's frightened face started to rapidly grow dim.

" _..It's fine now.. " _

Cloud let out a blood curdling scream as Zack's head hit the floor getting to his feet and throwing himself on Zack thinking he was dead.

"Relax young one, he is just tired." A cool chilly voice from behind him calmly said a hand gripping his shoulder as he cried feverishly into Zack's hair. " He needs the rest, he simply used up all his mana energy and tired himself out. There is no need to cry."

Cloud sniffled as he turned to face the owner of the hand. " H-hes not d-dead?"

" Not in the least." The man with the piercing cold cat like green eyes replied, his long silvery hair flowing as he knelt down to him.

" Sir, what are our orders?" A solder asked in the background addressing him.

" Take the third class soldier into custody and Relocate the infirmary staff including all the injured to the 10th floor , until we can make suitable repairs."

"And what of the boy? "

" Leave him."

" Y-yes sir!" the soldier saluted turning away to give Sephiroth's orders to the others, leaving them alone with Zack.

"We should be on our way then. " Sephiroth replied flatly, swiftly leaning over to grab the soldier sprawled out on the floor below as Cloud watched wide-eyed in astonishment as the silver haired general simply reached down to lift up Zack in one quick motion, hefting him over his shoulder as Zack weighed nothing at all.

He turned to look at Cloud in a cold gaze. " Follow me." He simply said as he turned around and walked out with Zack slung limply over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth gently deposited Zack into his own bed covering him with a blanket as Cloud climbed onto the mattress to sit beside him cautiously eying the silver haired male like a hawk, overprotective of Zack.<p>

Sephiroth made a small laugh " Don't worry I am incapable of hurting him, He is quite the favorite of mine."

However his words didn't matter to Cloud as he made it clear to Sephiroth that he didn't trust him as he sat in front of Zack in case the silver haired was thinking of doing something to harm him.

" I see.. I suppose it is safer to sit over here then" Sephiroth quipped in a rather unusual manner as he took a seat on the couch across from Zack's bed watching Cloud silently intrigued by the young boy's infallible courage. " Where are you from?"

Cloud looked away from zack, his hand gripping the soldier's warm fingers for comfort. " ...Gongaga."

Sephiorth raised his eyebrows " How odd, the reports told me you were found in Nibelheim. Are you not from there?"

" No..." Cloud answered lowering his gaze " Not me."

Sephiroth brushed his long hair back " Hmph. The reports must be mistaken." He said before rising up from the couch and giving cloud a knowing look. He knew that Cloud was mentally blocking Nibelheim out wanting so badly to be related to Zack and erase his own sad past as if it had never happened.

" He should be up shortly, I have no qualms in leaving him under your watchful eye as I'm sure you will do more than an adequate job." Sephiroth said flipping his hair back off his shoulders. " I however will be in the next room reading my reports, if an issue should arise please call out to me."

Cloud watched silently as Sephiroth opened the door and disappeared behind it leaving the door slightly ajar, the room becoming warmer again as Sephiroth seemed to take all the chilly iciness with him out of the room.

A shiver crawled up Cloud's spine as he lifted Zack's limp hand and hugged it close to himself wishing for Zack to wake up already and make it all better.

* * *

><p>Junon Harbor seemed more peaceful this time around now that Soldier was permanently stationed in the area, Staving off all enemies of Shinra that inhibited the area wanting to see Junon cut free from Midgar's iron fist. Instead of the sounds of gunshots, there was the sounds of seagulls in the air as the salt water below lapped up against the side of the harbor spraying it's salty mist into the air.<p>

Kunsel took a pull from his cigarette as he stared vacantly out at the ocean. He would have thought the sun set on the horizon was beautiful if he weren't so troubled. He didnt know what to do about Zack. So confused at Zack's odd and out of character actions. Wasn't Zack supposed to be the ladies man? Kunsel still couldn't wrap his mind around what happened between them earlier.

Zack's lips, Zack's breath against his..It couldn't have been real..Could it?

He still felt like it was some sort of a dream.. lips still tingling, as Zack's tender kiss left his mark upon on his lips.

It was a fact that he had willingly kissed Kunsel for the second time.

Since when did Zack ask boys to kiss him? Let alone, his best friend.

Kunsel resisted the urged to bang his head against the railing as his brain overwhelmed him with contradicting thoughts.

_Why would he ask me that? _

_Could he be curious?_

_Or maybe just for the sake of experimentation? _

_Could it be that maybe he likes me?_

_No way!..Im crazy._

_Zack is with Aerith._

_But ..._

_If Zack loves Aerith so much, why would he want me to kiss him?_

_If she can give him everything he needs, why run to me?_

_Oh Gaia, im over thinking this. Zack only did it because he feels bad for me, he is that kind of person that would do something he was uncomfortable with just to see me happy, even if it meant kissing me._

_That has to be it..that makes sense._

_Shiva, this is torture..Why can't I break away from him? He is obviously torturing me, I cant have what I want and all I can do is watch as someone takes him slowly away from me._

_I cant be his friend no matter what he does._

_But..._

_His lips, his breath.._

_His hands..._

_They felt so good against me..._

_The way he gently cleaned my wounds with such affection... _

_The way he looked when he asked me to kiss him, Anxious and just a tad shy.. his eyes dark with some unknown light that I had never seen before.. The way his body trembled as I drew near._

_Could Zack have faked all those reactions just for the sake of keeping me around?_

_It seemed natural enough the way he folded into my arms and accepted my kiss._

_Gaia..Am I making a mistake by leaving?_

_Shouldn't I at least give It one more day to think about it, before saying good bye for good?_

" What do I do?!" He said aloud as he flicked his cigarette over the railing, sending it into the ocean below as the salty air whipped his hair about.

Zack had asked him out earlier before and looked so disappointed when he was turned down. Zack had obviously wanted to spend time with him.

That had have to had meant something.

_If I say Goodbye to Zack today and leave to Rocket Town tonight without giving it a chance, I will never really know for sure..Maybe I should give it a try, surprise Zack and take him out. It will just be as friends but still at least I can spend some time with him to feel him out. _

Kunsel sighed looking out at the ocean trying to make up his mind. So many things at stake here. His own fragile heart was on the line if Zack crushed it again he wouldn't be able to go on. He was also afraid of him at the same time, wanting to hide away scared of his rejection. Zack had this control over him, this secret power that no other human on Gaia had ever possessed.

He would do anything for him..

_Wasn't Zack worth a shot?_

" _Kweeeeeeee?" _

_Huh!?_

Kunsel furrowed his brows, turning his head to look at the seagull who just landed next to him on the railing investigating him curiously.

Kunsel couldn't help but laugh while shaking his head, Zack must have sent him.

" Ok, Zack you win."

* * *

><p>"Ughh My head..."<p>

" Zack your awake!" Cloud shouted as he threw himself on Zack making him grunt as he hugged his tiny arms around his neck in relief.

" Awwww heeeeey short stack, You okay?"

Cloud brushed the side of his face against Zack's,like a cat in a display of affection making Zack laugh as the tips of the blonde hair tickled him.

"That child is awfully fond of you. "

Cloud pulled his hands tighter around Zack's neck frightened momentarily as Sephiroth caught him off guard.

" Seph?" Zack groaned as he slowly sat up holding Cloud in his arms." Did you carry me here?"

Sephiroth shrugged as if saying who else. " You gave quite a sound beating to Sargent Erics. I was impressed. Ultima was a nice touch."

" Is he dead seph?"

" No, but what's the difference? He is out of soldier. I doubt he will want to show his face ever again, since you have turned him into a quite an interesting sight."

Zack expression became pinched as he gripped the bedsheets below him." Serves him right."

" You must care for that blonde child very much if you would take on a soldier twice your size, even if he is a third.. He was still very strong and very capable of hurting you pretty badly."

"Nah I didn't think he was that strong. Nothing I couldn't have handled." Zack said confidently while looking at Cloud fondly as the small child hung off of him, happiness clear in his eyes.

"Ah, Ever the protective puppy. Angeal would be proud."

" You got that right! I'd protect Cloud straight up till the end if i had to.."

" That is very admirable trait, I'm sure that is one of the reasons why Angeal chose you puppy."

Zack playfully grinned " I'm still not used to you calling me puppy Seph. You been Hanging around with Geal too much"

" I do and am quite fond of visiting him, however I cannot say he is wrong for dubbing you that name."

Zack laughed. " Geez soon enough Zack won't be my real name anymore! I am the only soldier in shinra that everyone calls puppy! Doesn't sound too dangerous to me, Kinda not the image I want to give off to the enemy. Not like you the dangerous silver haired general! Can't you give me some stoic name to go by Seph?"

Sephiroth made sound which could have been a small laugh." Unfortunately,I rather like the name puppy. It suits you and it would be a crime to go by any other name." Sephiroth replied flatly a small odd smile spreading slowly on his lips, which looked kind of scary. "Anyway since all is well, I should be on my way to inform Lazard on your well being."

Zack held out a hand " Seph wait. Have you heard from Angeal and Genesis lately?"

Sephiroth paused at the door " Yes, he was quite concerned for you. He would also like to apologize for not calling as he is rather occupied by his mission. He did promise to reach out to you soon."

Zack sighed in relief " Thanks Seph.."

" Your quite welcome." Sephiroth said shutting the door gently and leaving the two alone once again.

" He's scary."

Zack laughed " A little, but he's a pretty nice guy underneath it."

" I'm still scared!"

" Awwww, my poor Spikey!" Zack cooed ruffling Cloud's hair as he got a good look at his face seeing Cloud's cheek still a little swollen.

Zacks chin dipped to his chest in shame " I'm sorry..." He croaked feeling guilty. " If I would have been there sooner, that wouldn't have ever happened."

Cloud scrunched up his face in disbelief at Zack's words, not understanding why he was beating himself up. "Why you sad? You made the bad man stop hurting me."

" I know Cloud but you don't understand, if I was there watching over you then the bad man would have never hurt you in the first place."

A small hand touched his cheek as he slowly raised his blue eyed gaze to meet aqua colored eyes that were full of pure adoration. " Your my hero."

Zack's breath caught for a second his blue eyes becoming slightly more green as the mako in his body reacted to that very word which he held sacred.

Hero.

That was his dream, To be a Hero.

" Am I, Really?"

Cloud nodded smiling " Uhuh! you are. You let the bad man have at it! One- two- pow!" Cloud squealed as he raised up off of Zack and stood up on his feet and shadow boxed in front of him, impersonating his hero.

Zack leaned back on his hands laughing at the cute display." Woah look out now! That's some tough stuff I see going on there!, Why you might even make it into Soldier one day!"

Cloud laughed in return as he tried to imitate Zack throwing a punch and grew dizzy losing his balance falling back against the mattress. " Awwww maaannn!" Cloud whined " Boy oh boy, am I tired!"

Zack paused gaping at Cloud for a minute before laughing even louder at Cloud's words. " Im rubbing off on you, I don't know if that's a good thing!"

" Uhuh! Just like you, big and strong and bust up the bad guys!"

" One day you will be, I promise you that."

Cloud poked his lip out tilting his head to the side "Can you teach me how to fight?"

" Maybe when your older."

"Please?"

" Hmmmm ..Well I guess I can show you a few things, But after dinner, im starving!"

" Me too!"

" Ok, sounds like a plan. Come on, Let's go to the living room and figure out what we want."

Cloud quickly climbed off the mattress and excitedly followed behind Zack. " Can we have pizza for dinner?"

" Pizza huh? well it's been awhile. I guess that's a good idea."

" Extra cheese right?"

Cloud nodded emphatically " No peperoni though! it tastes funny!"

" I know, i know! no peperoni" Zack replied pulling out his phone to order when a knock sounded at the door interrupting them.

" Who is that?" Cloud asked with large eyes looking towards the direction of the door.

" Dunno, guess we wont know till I open." He mused putting his phone down on the coffee table, Cloud following at his feet.

" Alright just a sec!..." Zack called walking over towards the door "C'mon, Cloud move it, I cant open the door with you standing in front of it!"

" Oh Sorry!Hehehehe.."

" Troublemaker!"Zack accused playfully, grabbing Cloud by the arm. " Now stay put lil one!"

" Ok ok!" Cloud squeaked playfully still fidgeting while Zack reached for the door knob and pulled the door open, his eyes nearly falling out at the sight.

_(KUNSEL!? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG)_

" Hi."

Zack stammered not believing his eyes " K-kunsel!?"

" None other. Were you expecting someone else?"

" N-no! Of course not! G-good to see you man!"

Zack struggled to get out as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, his face growing hot.

He still couldn't believe his eyes as they carefully roamed over Kunsel's form. He was dressed for the kill, in a pair of dark denim jeans and a fitted charcoal grey quarter zip collard shirt which was zipped down. Teasing Zack as it revealed some of his milky skin beneath.

" It's Kunsel! It's Kunsel! Hiya Kunsel!" Cloud chirped coming from around Zack's leg and waving vigorously.

Kunsel smiled down at cloud returning his wave " Hey Cloud! Nice to see you again! Did you get your friend Boko back from Zack yet?"

Cloud looked up at Zack in question wrinkling his eyebrows " You have Boko!?" he asked while pulling the hem of Zack's uniform to get his attention who seemed to be in a daze.

The raven haired male stammered as he realized he was staring at Kunsel not even hearing Cloud's question. " O-oh Boko! I completely forgot about him! Sure Cloud, he is in the last dresser draw in the bedroom why don't you go and get him?"

Cloud didn't have to hear Zack finish his sentence as he ran off instantaneously to retrieve his best stuffed animal leaving Zack behind standing awkwardly at the door trying not to stare too hard at Kunsel.

" Can I come in?"

Zack averted his gaze and stepped aside nervously clearing his throat as the heat grew more intense as Kunsel innocently brushed against him while walking.

" Y-yeah."

Kunsel stepped into Zack's apartment and turned around to face him, his green eyes darting about his face " Are you and Cloud busy tonight?"

Zack's eyelashes fluttered his palms starting to sweat. Why was he so nervous? Kunsel always used to hang out with him before. Why was it now all feeling so different between them?

" Not really,_Why?_"

" I would like to take you both out to dinner that's why."

Zack felt a chill go down his back as Kunsel stared deeply into his eyes without blinking. His eyes locked onto his just like the last time. " N-now?"

" When else?"

" Alright." Zack said turning around "Just one second I'll be right back."

"Cloud we are going out with Kunsel for dinner!" Zack informed as he walked into bedroom seeing Cloud hugging boko to him tightly.

" Can Boko come?"

" Of course he can! Now go and get your coat so we can get you ready."

"Yahoo!" Cloud shouted in excitement as he got up off the bed and ran over to Zack's dresser pulling the lowest draw out which was known as Cloud's personal draw. " Can I wear my Chocobo sweater today?"

Zack smiled nodding his head as he bent down to look for cloud's sweater to get him ready all the while his heart pounded in his chest in anticipation.

* * *

><p>" So what is it going to be guys?" Asked Kunsel as they walked down east of loveless avenue passing by all sorts of small heavily crowded restaurants and bars that lined the street. Offering anything from Midgar's finest all the way to down to the most rare and unique delicacy's that Gaia had to offer. " Gil is no object tonight, So pick whatever you want."<p>

Zack rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, this was unlike their usual hangouts. Where they would just crash at the salty dog and exchange playful banter over a few beers. It somehow had a different vibe to it, almost like a date. Especially with Kunsel all dressed up.

" How about there?" Cloud asked as he pointed towards a brightly lit neon restaurant .

Zack laughed " Cactuar's Diner? You are so transparent Cloud."

" What's trans-parent?"

Kunsel stifled a small smile at the two as he silently watched them interact with each other Zack explaining to cloud the meaning of transparency and Cloud receiving his explanation with just a simple vacant " oh!"

They looked so much like..

_A family._

So that's what it must feel like.

" Kunsel what do you think?" Zack asked snapping Kunsel out of his musings as he eyed the restaurant with an appraising eye "You in the mood for cutesy diner type food with images of Cactuar imprinted onto everything down to the sesame seed bun?"

Kunsel shrugged, just wanting them both to be happy As he could care less for himself. " Whatever Cloud wants is fine with me."

Zack nudged Cloud " Woah Lucky you! Now you got Kunsel in your corner, Guess were eating Cactuar's cooking tonight!"

" Wahooooo! I want to eat Cactaur fries! Can I zack? Can I?" Cloud begged bouncing on his feet.

" Of course silly."

" Yaaaayyyyyy! You hear that Boko?! Were getting cactuar fries!"

Zack cracked up in laughter shaking his head at Cloud's enthusiasm for french fries. " I have never seen someone this excited for french fries before, have you?." Zack questioned as he wiped a tear away from his eye, grabbing cloud's hand again.

" I am starting to feel excited myself " Kunsel joked as he held open the door to the entrance for Zack and Cloud.

"This place better be good Cloud! Or your paying!" Zack crowed with a mischievous look as he winked at Kunsel.

" But I dont has any money Zack!" Cloud cried taking the joke to heart.

" Then I guess it better be good then kiddo!" Zack laughed as he ushered in Cloud by the hand who was looking pretty worried all of a sudden at Kunsel with wide eyes.

Kunsel furrowed his brows smirking as he shook his head to let Cloud know Zack was not serious, which Cloud was all to happy to see.

" Hi guys welcome to Cactuar's Diner! I am Shena your waitress and I will be right with you, So please have a seat wherever you like."

" Thanks" Zack answered looking around for a seat before Cloud tugged on his hand impatiently pulling Zack over to where he wanted them to sit. Which was located in a small comfy corner of the diner next to this huge 7 foot cactuar replica. "Alrighty, Cloud I got the message!" Zack cried as he stumbled behind Cloud letting him take the lead as Kunsel followed them with a small hidden smile towards their table.

" Alright what's it going to be guys?" Zack asked as he took his seat and handed Kunsel a menu. " Gaia I hope the menu is big with lots of options. Not really in the mood for cheeseburgers today, how about you Kunsel what are you going to get?"

" No Idea." Kunsel answered overwhelm by the size of the menu. There was Cactuar everything. Cactuar burgers Cactuar fries, Cactuar steak, just everything under the sun, all Cactuar. " I think you got your wish Zack, I don't think you will be disappointed at the size of the menu." Kunsel informed with raised brows.

" I want a cheeseburger and Cactuar fries!" Cloud interrupted much in the hyper manner as he wiggled in his seat coloring in the kiddie menu, Boko sitting on the corner of the table next to him observing him with interest.

" Ok then that's what youll get!" Zack answered him as he eyed Kunsel directly in front of him who was reading the menu ahead of him. He made sure to go over every detail of his friends face trying to figure out why he looked so different to him all of a sudden. As if he were really seeing him for the first time.

" Why do you always stare at me like that Zack?" Kunsel asked catching Zack's blue eyed gaze as he looked up from the menu.

Zack shrugged leaning his head against his hand as he fiddled with the salt shaker in front of him. " I duno man, just surprised to see you here today."

" My mission was delayed." Kunsel simply answered looking away from Zack twisting a napkin anxiously in his grip " Thought I would come and see you, take cloud out for awhile."

" Well I'm glad you made that choice. I could use some time with you. Since I miss hanging around with you so freaking much. It's kinda weird when your not around. Been my friend for so damn long I dont know what to do without ya and well now I duno what we are"

" Im sure you have other friends though." Kunsel remarked focusing on the napkin in his hand as he twisted it in his grip. " You don't need me around Zack, believe me I will just bring you down."

" No! That's not true! I duno what you have gotten in your head Kunsel, dont know what your telling yourself in there. But through it all you have been my only friend and I cant let that go and you got me sitting here trying to understand why we have to be forced to live apart."

Kunsel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose" You don't understand Zack..I can't be around you anymore the way you expect me to be. Things have changed."

Zacks lips pressed together in a slight grimace ready to just come out and say what has been on his mind " Kunsel– "

" So are we ready to order guys?" The waitress suddenly piped up interrupting their serious conversation, the moment now fading away thanks to her fine timing.

Kunsel sighed to himself in relief, glad that he was able to avoid the direction their conversation was taking. It was still too soon.

Zack however jumped at the chance to order for Kunsel knowing exactly what the soldier had liked. " Yeah were ready, We'll have two Cactuar time smoked brisket sandwiches with fries and three iced teas and one Cactuar kiddie meal, with cheese on the burger and fries, no pickles and no onions."

" Zack what about Boko?" Cloud asked sticking out his bottom lip " I think Boko wants a milkshake."

( _Its more like Cloud wants a milkshake.)_

" Ok, what flavor does Boko want?" he asked playing along as the waitress giggled at them.

" Chocolate chip!" cloud piped out before going back to coloring the menu distracted again with his crayons.

" Alright, you heard the boy. One chocolate chip shake for Boko."

The waitress giggled some more turning red at the two handsome soldiers as she took their order before collecting their menus and walking off.

Kunsel couldn't help but cover his face partially with his hand as he laughed, breaking down at cloud's cuteness. He hadn't witnessed something that small act so cute in years. As Cloud reminded him of kevin when he was younger..

_Oh gaia..Kevin...he must be wondering what happened...I gotta call him later._

Zack smiled at Kunsel " He does that all the time."

" He must keep you busy."

" On my toes he does!" Zack said reaching out and ruffling Cloud's hair messing the blonde spikes up.

" Heeeeeeeyy!" Cloud whined pouting as he colored in cactuar a bright red " I'm busy Zack!"

Zack laughed playfully pulling Cloud's ear "Oh excuse me! Mister artist here is too busy working on his masterpiece of red Cactuars and blue Chocobos, I see. What a interesting play on colors, what innovative techniques!" Zack joked poking fun at Cloud's picture.

" Owwwwwieee my eaaaaarrr!" Cloud whined over dramatically as Zack pestered him. Loving to get a reaction from him, knowing that it would be so darn adorable.

" Ah please! You faker! That didn't hurt!" Zack cried gaping at him as Cloud tried to struggle to hide a smile. " Faker!"

Cloud turned red and busted out in a fit of giggles "How you kno!?" He cried demanding to know Zack's secret.

" Like I said, Transparent."

In response Cloud put down his crayon turning in his chair to face Zack with a feigned confused look. " Whats trans-parent?"

" Why you little!" Zack shot forward in his chair messing up cloud's hair again.

" Ahhhh! Zack! I cant see!"

" Not uh! it's payback time! Think you can mess with me huh?!"

" NooOoO Zack! Ahhh!"

" Apologize or else face my wrath!"

" I sorry!"

" What did you say?"

" I said I sorry!"

" You sorry for being a smartie pants?!"

" I sorry for being a pair of pants!"

Zack laughed in utter glee holding his sides as he sat back against his chair, He loved to rile Cloud up. It always got him a good laugh, which is what they all needed at that very moment as he felt the tension loosen in the air as Kunsel finally joined in with his own laughter.

" It's nice to see you laugh for once Kunsel, I really missed hearing it, Gaia I dont know what to do..there is something I want to discuss with you, but I feel its not that right place."

Kunsel leaned close to Zack leaning on his elbows " How about your apartment or.. mine if you want?"

Zack shook his head " I don't want to discuss it in front of Cloud and especially in shinra, I do however want to get a few beers just like the old times, Me and you. I will have Lux watch him in my apartment for the time being. There's a pretty good place down in sector five, that I know of."

Kunsel paused as his heart racing at the possibilities. Could it actually be what he was thinking?

" Alright, Zack whatever you want."

Zack nodded in affirmation at their plans feeling the suspense build inside him,now the only thing he had left to do was just get up the courage again and just come out and say it.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over and Cloud was complaining of a belly ache after drinking 2 small chocolate chip milk shakes ( which Zack told him not too but gave into him anyway) They were now making their way back to the shinra building after parting ways with Kunsel, when Zack called up Luxiere asking him if he could babysit Cloud in his apartment tonight. Luxiere who was quite bored and not "entertaining"( As he liked to call it) all to easily gave in, the dire need to just be busy instead of polishing his Armour in his apartment. Once that was planned, Zack explained to Cloud about Luxiere and who he was and that he was to behave and not wander off anywhere while he was away. Cloud at first fussed but after a pinky swear and a promise of some new coloring books he too, easily gave in to Zack agreeing that Zack keep his promise not to be out to long.<p>

Now that, that was out of the way Zack quickly changed out of his soldier uniform and hurried to get into something more appealing.

He opted for a black fitted long sleeved tee, jeans and an army green jacket which made him look sexy for some reason. He pulled out his dog tags from underneath his shirt displaying them against his chest to give him that sexy soldier vibe to his look. After going into the bathroom to run his hair underneath the sink and fuss over his appearance ( As Zack was always very meticulous when it came to his looks) he grabbed a towel vigorously rubbing it against his scalp furiously in an effort to make his spikes look more airy and less dense..

After looking himself over in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, He quickly padded out the bathroom and grabbed his keys off his breakfast bar. he walked over and bent down to Cloud giving him a big bear hug and offering Luxiere a handsome grin with a " see ya man" in which Luxiere catcalled in return to Zack's sexy appearance as he headed out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>Zack was pissed as he entered The bar that he once knew as peaceful only to find out it had been sold and become a rowdy club instead. He made his way through the crowd annoyed at the atmosphere as he looked for Kunsel. He had to Push his way past several drunk patrons and crazed party goers who were littering the dance floor, possessed by the hypnotic beat playing from the speakers above him as some of the people dancing engaged in movements that looked more like sex than anything.<p>

He almost got caught up in staring not believing the sight, when a hand from within the huge sea of people grabbed his wrist pulling him forward.

Zack was about to yank it away when he recognized kunsel's steel link bracelet which he always wore around his wrist.

" I thought I would never find you!" Kunsel yelled into his ear over the speakers. " Your late."

Zack looked at his watch in shock seeing that he actually took twenty minutes longer than he had intended to.

" Sorry Kunsel! Guess I lost track of time"

" It's alright! Im just glad I was able to find us some seats upstairs! Just hold onto me so that we don't lose each other in this sea of drunkards."

Zack laughed as Kunsel gripped his wrist, his heart racing as he followed behind his friend into the chaos as they pushed by people making it to the stairs and towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly all the action was downstairs and upstairs was rather quiet and empty which was odd.<p>

Zack could feel Kunsel's gaze on him as he looked around the open space in approval. Thankful that it was much more intimate and would be the perfect spot away from Shinra's prying eyes and ears to discuss their situation.

" I paid the owner to open this closed area for us." Kunsel said walking over towards a private sitting area and stood by a small table to pick up a shot glass.

Zack raised his brows, no wonder the area was dead. " Trying to impress me?"

The green eyed soldier smirked holding out a hand to motion Zack to take a seat as he poured him a drink "Why are you impressed?" He joked as he handed Zack a shot glass taking a seat next to him on the sleek white couch. " So everything ok with Cloud, Zack?"

The soldier simply nodded in response taking a sip of his drink slowly feeling the burn climb down his throat. " Yep, hes alright. Luxiere was able to watch him for me."

" That's good to know, I'm really fond of Cloud."

"Heh! I know! he's pretty taken with you as well, he asked me all sorts of stuff about you on the way home. Like how old you were and what's your favorite color and so on."

Kunsel laughed downing his drink " He's a sweet kid."

" Yeah, and now that we are talking about Cloud, I can't tell you how thankful I am for your quick action with him in the lab. Gaia, kunsel I don't know how he got up there but I know you took the heat for him from Hojo after putting down his monster and I cant thank you enough."

Kunsel shrugged nonchalant putting his glass down " You don't have to thank me Zack. Anything that you love I will protect. I'd do anything for you.."

Zack didn't answer as he quickly raised his glass to his lips as his hand shook a bit, Kunsel's stare making his face feel very warm. As uncomfortable as he was something inside of him started stirring.

Kunsel scooted closer to Zack on the couch, his eyes smoldering with intensity as he reached for Zack's hand and closed his around him. Zack eyes darting about his face nervously before traveling down to their hands. " Why did you want to speak to me Zack? Im sure you didn't ask me here to hang out just like old times..."

Zack's gaze was still locked on to Kunsel's hand on top of his. The strong milky white hand covering his tanned one gripping it firmly. Another male was holding onto his hand. Shouldn't that bother him?

" Zack,What do you want me to do?" Kunsel murmured softly in a wounded tone his expression growing pained as he stroked the inside of Zack's hand with his thumb.

Zack sharply inhaled squeezing his eyes shut as his heart twinged painfully in his chest. Kunsel's hand was clammy and cold over his own and he could feel kunsel trembling although the soldier hid it well, he was so confused at the moment and yet his heart ached for his friend. A gaping hole in his heart pulsing painfully in his chest wanting something unknown to him.

He was surprised to hear his own voice come out in a weak whisper as the words left his mouth on their own accord _" Tell me the truth..."_

Zack squeezed Kunsel's hand firmly their eyes meeting as there gazes bore into one another one asking to know the truth and the other wanting to run.

"I-i cant..." Kunsel sobbed his eyes becoming bright with fear. _" Don't ask me to do that Zack. Please."_

" You have to tell me Kunsel." Zack urged trembling as the tendon in his wrist become pronounced as he tightened his hand around Kunsel's, emotion building up inside ready to explode.

_"No please..Dont make me..."_ Kunsel begged still looking away, refusing to face him. If he told Zack the truth and Zack refused him..No...he couldn't tell him. Just no.

_" Kunsel please tell me "_Zack whined suddenly growing weak " Every time I push you pull away, and I can't do this anymore! It's doing something real bad to me and I cant take one more sleepless night trying to figure this whole thing out between us! It's driving me insane Kunsel! You can't keep doing this."

_" Kunsel...gaia im begging you. You'd do anything i say right?"_

Kunsel shut his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath, his stomach doing flip flops as his heart beat wildly against his chest. He could feel Zack's heavy stare on him as his hand trembled openly in his grip. He couldn't do this. He needed to go.

" Kunsel, it's a direct order." Zack prodded using his position above Kunsel to his advantage. " You still are a soldier and you still have to listen to what I say." Zack knew it was a dirty trick, But he couldn't stand one more second of this wall which divided them.

The corner of Kunsel's lip pulled up slightly in a smile which was more a grimace than anything. He momentarily forgot that Zack was a dangerous individual and very calculated when it came to making people do what he wanted them to. Zack was more stubborn than a small dog with a big bone.

" I should have known you'd use that."

Zack smiled crookedly although without any mirth " You know me well enough. I don't care how bad it is or whatever, Let's just end this once and for all."

Kunsel nodded numbly sobering up, his heart pounding like a jack hammer trying to break free as cold chills danced up his spine

" Ok Zack." He finally relented with great difficulty as he braced himself mentally " What is it that you want to know?"

Zack's expression grew serious as the atmosphere around them became thick. Zack's heart was pounding as well as he anticipated what Kunsel was going to say. " You say were not friends, and that we cant be friends, but your not telling me the real reason why, you just keep running away from me and for once I just want you to tell me what is going on between us."

Kunsel sighed heavily as he pulled his hand away from Zack to rub his brow bone ready to spill the beans as he stepped into the unknown.

" Well?" Zack asked raising a brow. " Don't you think you should start?"

Kunsel's suddenly took on a hunched posture his head drooping as his fringe shielded his eyes. " _Do you know what torture is like Zack?..."_ Kunsel started uneasily. _"You ever want for something that you can't have? And no matter what you say or do will ever change the fact that it will never be yours." _

Zack's lips parted as his breath quickened, his body starting to shake from the inside his mouth going dry.

"_I'm thirsty in a dessert with no relief in sight... no hope of ever being saved.."_

" K-kunsel..." Zack gasped his heart skipping a beat at the realization as he clutched his own hand in a fit of nerves.

_" Why didn't you tell me?" _

Kunsel still didn't look up, refusing to look at Zack as his voice became more strangled with emotion._" How could I tell you?..how does one tell their straight friend that? "_

Zack suddenly didn't have any words,His heart currently working it's own way to his throat As he watched in horror as Kunsel spilled his guts.

_"Do you understand what I am telling you? The reason why we can't be friends.."_

" Gaia Kunsel..."

"No Zack! let me finish. You want to know right!?" Kunsel suddenly cried sounding a bit angry, his face obscured by his hair as he began to breath heavily, the agony inside him building up making him feel like he was going to explode. Shaking as the words flew out of his mouth, the entire truth.

" _I shouldn't want to bed my best friend Zack!" _Kunsel suddenly curled his arms around his head tormented_ " __It's wrong! I shouldn't want to love him, protect him and worship the ground he walks on..But I do! and no matter how FUCKING hard I try to shut myself off, Block you out..."  
><em>

_" I CANT DO THAT ZACK!" _Kunsel shouted his voice reverberating against the walls as he started to sob his voice in a sad little trill as his shoulders shook.

Zack's body shuddered as his eyes grew dark with an unknown light, suddenly he turned his body towards Kunsel leaning forward as his hand reached for the brown haired male's chin lifting it up to meet his gaze, he couldn't stop himself, something was starting to take hold of him.

Kunsel whimpered weakly his tears clouding his green eyes as Zack slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to the area below his eye tasting Kunsel's salty tears on his tongue as his warm breath caressed his friends cheek.

_I can't stand to see you cry..._

" Do you want me to kiss you?"

The tone of Zack's voice was too much for his ears, his hands gripping Zack's shoulders as he turned his face away from him pained frustration clear on Kunsel's features.

Zack is just doing this to make things easier between us...

" Don't torture me Zack!" he cried in pain tears at the corners of his eyes, not wanting to be teased any longer.

Zack gripped Kunsel's chin forcibly turning his face around to meet his lips. The unknown new and strange hunger for his friend slowly maddening as he could only act on it.

" Kiss me Kunsel.." Zack whispered fiercely against his lips.

Kunsel shuddered his mind going out from underneath him as he willingly threw himself over the ledge. Zack's sweet breath on his lips slowly torturing him as he leaned forward to meet Zack head on in a passionate meeting of lips to lips and breath to breath.

Suddenly a shrill cry erupted in front of them, the sounds of glass braking across the floor as it shattered to pieces filling their ears.

" A-Aerith!" Zack cried in panic the color draining from his face as he pulled violently away from Kunsel in shock.

Aerith stood there with tears in her eyes shaking, furious " W-what are you doing!? Hes my boyfriend!" She cried to Kunsel furious as she reached over to Zack grabbing him by the collar wanting to strangle him.

" Why are you kissing him Zack! Tell me WHY!" She yelled her tears falling from off her delicate lashes as she ignored Kunsel and glowered at Zack.

Zack's heart was thumping hard against his chest. " Aerith! it's not what you think! We're not–! "

The sound of a million glasses crashing into each other ahead of them startled the two as they witnessed the soldier next to Zack clambering onto his feet violently as he banged into the table knocking it over in the process, spilling the various bottles of booze over onto the marble floor.

"Kunsel!" Zack shouted as he rose up on the balls of his feet wanting to go after Kunsel But Aerith pushed him back down onto the couch.

" Gaia Aerith! what are you doing!" Zack cried out in anger as Kunsel stumbled away in a jerky hazardous motion, Aerith crying her eye balls out.

" Zack tell me its not true!" She yelled. " Is that why you don't come to see me anymore!?"

Zack sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair, Aerith had just fucked up his only chance. " We're not in a relationship Aerith! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Zack growled. " Why do you keep doing this shit to me!? We are just friends Aerith!"

Aerith clung onto Zack desperate " I don't want to lose you Zack! Please! Who cares about what what my mother thinks?! You don't need him Zack! You don't need him when you got me! That's why I did what I did! I knew I shouldn't have, but I had to!"

Zack removed her hands from off of him coldly. " You did this shit on purpose."

Aerith averted her gaze. " You can't tell me you wanted to kiss a guy."

Zack grabbed a fistful of his own hair. "Gaia can't you see what I was just doing!? Don't you have a heart Aerith!? You just ruined my only chance on letting him know how I really feel! You don't know anything about our situation!" Zack cried incredulously. " I can't believe that you would do that shit to me without fucking thinking!"

" Zack wait!" Aerith fretted as she ran after him." Zack, please! I can explain!"

" Get off of me!" Zack snapped pulling his hand away from her, shocking her as she stopped in her tracks unable to proceed further as she watched the raven haired male storm off.

* * *

><p>" Kunsel!" Zack panicked shouting over the music as he pursued his best friend through the chaotic pulsing sea of bodies passing by grouping hands which grabbed at various parts of his anatomy trying to pull him into to join the orgy around him.<p>

Zack cursed various times as he pulled and pushed his way through the crowd desperate to get to Kunsel. If Zack didn't get to him now. Who knew what would Kunsel do during a moment of panic? After a few more moments of being deafened by the music blaring from the speakers up above and fighting off wondering hands, he finally he broke free from the crowd with a triumphant cry. Bursting through the doors of the club, nearly taking them off their hinges as he made his way into the street, Catching Kunsel from the corner of his eye disappearing around a building.

Instantly he took off running into the direction after Kunsel, turning the corner around the building to see kunsel already half way down the block, running with all his might.

" Kunsel! Wait!" Zack yelled as he pursued him following him down the street shouting his name like a madman.

But Kunsel didn't stop as he tried to lose Zack, turning sharply at corners and running straight down a dark alley way hoping that Zack would stop his pursuit.

Unfortunately for Kunsel Zack had already had enough of his running, and this time swore that he would chase Kunsel all night if he had to.

" Kunsel-please!" Zack cried now finally catching up to him, as they turned onto the busy streets, ducking away from people as they ran, cars whizzing by them, the neon lights of the restaurant district flashing in his eyes like some awful nightmare that he couldn't wake from .

" Go Away!" Kunsel shouted in a pained voice " Leave me alone!"

Zack cried out sharply as Kunsel unexpectedly turned running head on straight into traffic, The loud sounds of cars abruptly breaking and crashing into one another as they avoided hitting the soldier who had desperately thrown himself in an attempt to be killed.

Zack suddenly fell to his knees, instantly becoming sick as he threw up right on the spot.

Kunsel had just tried to kill himself.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is underway! Wat did you guys think of the drawing of Kunsel? Does his look suit him well? I always envisioned him to look like that :P<p>

Also, I always had a sort of distaste for Aerith, Because i feel she is insensitive in away after crisis core esp after what happened to Zack and she's like nothing! Ugh! drove me bats. I was a tifa fan though i rooted for her in ff7! * if you read the maiden who travels the planet you will be even more angrier at Aerith, if your a hardcore Zack fan like me.*

Also the thing about Cloud being hatched, that's what my parents told me once when i was like 7 and I asked where babies came from.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Hope were all doing great and ready to read the next chapter! It's been nuts around my neck of the woods with the holidays and all and now we are getting ready for a new year!

Anyway i have been working my fingers to the bone to get this chapter out, so here it is! * Throws confetti*

**This is a cleaned up version of this chapter to suit the rating. So things have been edited and changed. I had to take out half of the chapter out.  
><strong>

**However for those of you who are of 18+who want to read the original unedited version, you can go to the link on my profile to my archive of our own account! **

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing! It's square enix's property!**

Chapter 17

Save You

" Here he comes! Rion hurry!" A blonde masked soldier cried waving his hand to the other soldier who was hiding around the corner from where he was watching the entrance to the Men's locker room. " Hes getting nearer!"

"Hold your horses Riley!.." Rion's hushed voice responded as he dug through his pockets in a hurry.

"Cmon hurry! You got it on you?"

"Yeah yeah I got it!" He said feeling the small ball of materia in his pocket.

" So hurry and summon that shit up, so we can hit him with it!"

" Riley do you think he's that vulnerable that an easy confuse would muddle him up?"

" From the looks of it, he seems pretty out of it..."

" You think this is a good Idea Riley?"

" Yeah of course.."

" Well here's our chance, practically handed over to us...There is no one in the locker room right? You checked didn't you?"

" Duh.."

" Alright so cmon just hit him with it! If it doesn't work then we will go to plan B."

" Fine fine..just stay quiet!"

" Riley..."

" Fuck! ...what!? your going to get us busted ya dick!"

" What if he fights back?"

"That's what the Confuse is for asshole! Now shut up and get working!"

" I dont know Riley, what if it backfires? we can lose our jobs and even worse If the lieutenant finds out..It will be our asses."

" Forget that douche Zack, I Ain't afraid of him. Plus isn't he worth the risk?"

" Alright alright I'm convinced. Let's just get this over with."

Rion the raven haired soldier concentrated as hard as he could as he watched the male soldier of his dreams stagger down the hall practically drooling over him in anticipation ." This better work.." He whispered to himself as the materia glowed and grew warm in his hands, Kunsel now passing him by.

" Rion!" The soldier across him mouthed making a hurry up motion with his hands desperate as Kunsel reached for the door knob opening the door.

Impatient asshole! Rion's mind retorted as the spell suddenly shot out from his hands hitting the soldier efficiently, it's curtain of thick fog managing to temporarily blind Kunsel and make him stumble forwards into the room crashing head first straight into a locker slamming his shoulder against it, the loud sound of the metal being crushed reverberating off the walls.

" I think we got him!" Riley whispered coming out around from his hiding place with a big smile. " Im goin in..you wait a few moments before following.. Just to be safe.."

* * *

><p>" Kunsel!" Zack shouted as he ran down the hall of the third class soldier unit crying out for his friend as he made his way over to his apartment door banging against it loudly. " Kunsel please open the door!I can explain it! I Swear please!"<p>

" Sir?" Another voice sounded as the apartment door next to kunsel's clicked open the male inside hearing the ruckus Zack was creating as he poked out his head.

" Key! Did you see him go in!?"

Soldier 3rd class Key nodded his head " I spoke to him a few minutes ago, seemed really outta sorts. Muttered something about going to clean out his locker."

" Clean out his locker?" Zack questioned touching the base of his neck _Why the heck would Kunsel clean out his locker? Was he going somewhere?_

" A-alright thanks man! If you see him come by you tell him I want to see him and that's an order!" he said before turning to take off in the other direction towards the male locker rooms.

What on Gaia is he up to?!

In one short quick ride down an elevator Zack was already barreling down the halls towards the locker area hoping to catch up to Kunsel so that he could straighten this whole thing out. Hopefully Kunsel was still in there.

" _Shhhh, stay quiet! dumb ass!" _

" _I can't help it!.."_

Zack's head jerked back as he grabbed the door knob freezing on the spot to listen to the commotion inside the room with his enhanced hearing. He sure didn't want to walk in on two soldiers screwing around. Which sometimes happened after curfew in the locker room although he never witnessed it himself personally.

_" Are you going to hurry it up or what?" _

_" It's called suspense." _

Zack's eyebrows knitted as he tilted his head to the side pursing his lips, wondering if he should break it up. Wasn't' Kunsel supposed to be in there?

But, If Kunsel was indeed in there, they wouldn't be fooling around. Certainly Soldiers knew how to be discreet knowing that any kind of behavior of a sexual nature was frowned upon in Shinra, especially among soldier's_. _

" _Dont worry, Zack Fair is here. I won't hurt you.."  
><em>

Zack suddenly paused doing a double take, did he just hear his name?!

Wtf !?

" _That name works like a charm Rai!."_

" _AH! ..Za –ack.!." _A familiar sharp pained cry spilled out into the air from behind the door, the sounds of two unknown groans trying to muffle his scream.

_KUNSEL!? _

_Zack's heart suddenly plunged into his stomach as he threw open the door violently. _

The two males who were over Kunsel didn't have enough time to react as a blur of black rushed against them, Savagely ripping them off of the soldier and slamming them both against the locker so hard that the air whooshed out of their lungs, Rion immediately lost consciousness as Riley fought to hang on in shock as Zack's fingers clawed against his throat in a tight vice making the room grow dim. Zack wasn't going to stop until he crushed Riley's throat enraged as madness swirled around his now bright green eyes images of the two males hurting Kunsel burning in his mind .

" I'll fucking murder you!" Zack snarled quivering with fury as his hands gripped tighter around his neck, the grunt choking and gasping for air as his legs struggled to get underneath him.

" Zack!" A voice called as the door to the locker room slammed open in the background familiar steps rushing in behind him.

"Kunsel!?.. Shit Zack! Your going to kill him!" Luxiere's voice shouted as arms tried to pry Zack's hands off the grunt Afraid that Zack was going to catch serious trouble from Lazard. " Let him go Zack!" Luxiere cried as Riley lost consciousness his eyes rolling in the back of his head as the raven haired soldier made a threatening growling sound in the back of his throat unwilling to let go.

Luxiere pulled backwards still trying to remove the soldier with the iron grip " Zack, Gaia! Let go! Your going to get lot of heat for this! Riley is the president's nephew!"

"Release him." An icey toned voice sounded from behind as a cold stark hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard, immediately breaking his grip from around the neck of the grunt.

" Arrrgghhhh! Let ME GO!" Zack snarled not in his own mind shooting forward for the grunt raging as he internally exploded rivers of molten lava.

Sephiroth quickly grabbed Zack's arm shoving him backwards, throwing Zack aside like nothing as his superior strength dominated over him.

" Your friend needs you..." The voice calmly from above said. " Go to him."

Zack panted for breath as he came back to Gaia, the madness in his eyes dissipating as he stared numbly up at Sephiroth for a moment before snapping out of it and clambering to his feet.

" Where's Cloud?" Zack growled at Luxiere the anger still clinging to his bright blue electric eyes angry at Luxiere for rushing in.

" Cloud is alright. Lion is looking after him."

Zack nodded numbly still breathing heavily through his nose before turning around and freaking out.

" Get away from him!" Zack roared shoving the soldier who was kneeling next to Kunsel backwards. "Leave him alone!"

" B-but lieutenant I need to tend to him! He is wounded!"

" No one is touching him!" Zack growled reaching for kunsel's chin, turning his head around in his grip as he lightly slapped his cheeks in an effort to rouse him while calling his name softly over and over in a firm tone.

" He is unconscious Zack." Sephiroth answered " It seems to me that he is under a slew of status effects, his weakened state allowed for his natural resistance as a soldier to fail. Making him vulnerable to such low level spells. It will do him good to get some rest, So do not wake him."

Zack looked down at Kunsel in his arms looking so helpless, his eyebrows furrowed in pain, his eyes tightly shut as sweat glistened off his brow, Dried saliva flaking on his cheek. The mere sight of him killed Zack.

"Did it happen?" Sephiroth asked the medic behind Zack referring to something specific, as he eyed the two grunts on the floor in disgust. Zack smoothing back Kunsel's bangs away from his sweaty forehead stroking the soft hair beneath his fingertips in an effort to calm himself down.

" N-no sir. Nothing like that at all.. when I mentioned that he was wounded I was referring to the wound on his chest."

" That is fine." Sephiroth said in the background hearing Zack sigh in relief " Let lieutenant Fair take care of him,You however in the meantime take these two into custody.. "

" Yes sir." The male soldier replied with a salute while eying Zack uncomfortably with fear in his eyes. Watching bemused as the raven haired male averted his gaze out of respect for his friend as he took care of him. Zack may have seemed scary before but now he could understand his anger. It looked like Zack cared for this soldier very much.

" S-sir is there anything I could do to help the lieutenant?"

Sephiroth shook his head" I doubt anything you can do will help. Liutenant fair you are to take down the wounded soldier to the relocated medic ward at once. " Sephiroth ordered as he motioned to Luxiere with a hand " Inform Lazard at once. I will escort the two grunts over to the the prison ward for their misconduct, the rest of you follow me."

" Sir!" Luxiere saluted stiffly before passing by Zack seeing the raven haired soldier solemnly wipe at Kunsel's mouth with a small napkin gently, his face unreadable as a dark cloud settled upon him as he held onto his friend, protectively gathering him into his arms.

Luxiere's heart swelled at the sight. He had always known that there was a little something extra inside Zack that held a very soft spot for Kunsel. Attack that spot of weakness and Zack would react like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth, Because Whether Zack realized it or not..Luxiere could see the love that Zack had for Kunsel just rolling off of him In everything he did for him. All the way down to the way his hand curled possessively around him as he lifted him up, carrying him out of the locker room swiftly without a word. It became pretty clear at that moment, Zack was struggling with something much more deeper and profound than he had originally thought that night in the club when Zack had quickly jumped to his feet at the mere mention of Kunsel's name. Maybe his hunch was right.

* * *

><p>Mira cried out immediately running towards Zack the minute she saw him enter the infirmary with Kunsel in his arms all the color drained from his face.<p>

" Oh mi gosh! Zack what happened!" Mira fretted as she grabbed him by the arm rushing him over to an empty room, not giving him a chance to get a word in " Put him over there, I will go and get the doctor!" She called hurrying out of the room like a tornado as Zack gently eased down Kunsel onto the bed making sure that his head was resting comfortably against a pillow before stroking his fingers against the bridge of kunsel's nose, not really sure if he was doing it to comfort his friend or himself.

" Lieutenant Fair I presume?"

Zack snatched his hand away quickly at the older male's voice behind him and whipped around to face whoever it was bothered that he was too distracted to notice the man coming up from behind him.

"I am Dr Collard, I will be the physician in-charge of this soldier." The doctor trailed off holding out a hand to Zack.

"His name is Kai, Kunsel. Soldier 3rd Class." Zack remarked raising an eyebrow in annoyance as he stood in front of Kunsel protectively regarding the doctor with a firm handshake.

" Ah of course."The doctor replied stepping forward towards Kunsel to take a look at him " I was already briefed on the situation by General Sephiroth. Now can you please step aside for a moment while examine him."

Zack swallowed dryly his hand tightening around the hospital bed's metal bar guards. What was going on with him? Why was he feeling so insecure?

" I-is it alright if I stay here?" The raven haired male asked softly.

The doctor looked at him oddly before turning back to Mira who was closing her hand around Zack's forearm to lead him away. " Come on Zack. You can have a seat right over here .." She cooed " We have to give him space to work alright? I'm sure you understand.."

Zack pouted suddenly his face growing bright with worry as he threw Mira a very nervous look that spoke volumes to blue eyes begging her to leave him in the room like some little puppy afraid to be apart from it's master.

Mira sighed looking away from the puppy resisting the urge to go awwww " Don't worry yourself! I am not throwing you out!.."She answered as she lead him away to the chair against the wall overlooking Kunsel's bed. " In fact! I am going to have you sit right here in the examining chair so you can watch him yourself." She smiled softly to put him at ease leaning down to him running her fingers through his hair as he seemed rather worried and distracted, his blue eyes fixed on his friend as he didn't even see her at this point. " I promise I'll take good care of him."

Zack nodded numbly in response feeling rather disconnected from the situation as if he were watching the events play out from a third person point of view, He took in a deep breath as she pulled away and walked over to Kunsel's side, the doctor switching the over head light on as he grabbed for a tongue depressor in his pocket pushing it in between Kunsel's lips.

"His throat is scratched severely at the back, I will have to take a sample of the tissue to make sure he doesn't have an infection brewing back there." The doctor informed gesturing to Mira. " Mira please get me a swab from the cabinet and get Mr Kai all hooked up to our lovely monitors here"

" Ok doctor." she said going off towards the metal cabinet glancing at Zack for a second to make sure he was still conscious."Here you go dr collard." She said handing him the long cotton swab before going towards Kunsel and taking out a bunch of wires to get him all hooked up to the monitors.

Zack felt nauseous as the monitor started up, the sounds of a steady fast beat drumming away in his ears.

" His heart is a bit fast..Probably agitated from all the action going on here." The doctor said reading Kunsel's heart rate off the monitor.

" Should I give him a mild sedative dr?" Asked Mira.

The doctor shook his head " Not at the moment, however can you go and prepare me an Iv with some fluids for him and I will take care of the rest "

" Okey dokey! No problem!" She chirped as she passed by zack ruffling his hair playfully. " He will be ok Zack, Dr collard is very good at what he does."

Zack made a small worried sound as he sat up more in his chair smoothing back his own hair, watching the doctor examine Kunsel with a serious expression, still feeling insecure.

With swab in hand Dr Collard gingerly forced Kunsel's mouth open a bit more and titled his chin backwards shining a light so that he could take the sample from the deepest part of his throat.

Kunsel immediately started to choke in response as the doctor prodded the back of his throat with the long swab his hands trying to grab blindly for something as the pressure in his throat made breathing uncomfortable, a sound of fast beeping in his ears startling him .

Zack was instantly on his feet in alarm the minute Kunsel made noise.

" Kunsel!"

" Lt. Fair would you mind holding his arms down for me, I need to make sure I get an accurate sample."

Zack didn't waste any more time as he reached out and grabbed Kunsel's pale arms pressing down against them gently to restrain him while gawking at the high number on the screen, Kunsel's chest was heaving as he tried to jerk his head away from the doctor's firm grip whining in the back of his throat as he choked.

The doctor made a frustrated sound as he tried to collect the sample while holding his jaw in place.

" Mr Kai, please do try and relax I know its uncomfortable, but just put up with it.." The doctor begged as Zack tried something a bit more effective, leaning down by Kunsel's ear and whispering into it softly.

Kunsel's eyebrows which were pinched, eased up gently as Zack whispered to him while Slowly releasing his arms and moving them upwards to stroke the sides of his jaw soothingly with strong deft fingers.

The loud fast beep from the heart monitor suddenly plummeted down into a normal slower rhythm, the machine now quieting down.

The doctor made a relieved sound shaking his head.

" A fine talent you have there for putting people at ease lieutenant, It's too bad I can't hire you. You should see some of the big babies I get here!"

" Is there anything else that I can do?" Zack asked still brushing his fingers against Kunsel's jaw affectionately, the soldier's head lolling to the side towards Zack.

" Can you remove his shirt for me? I would like to inspect his wound."

Zack stroked Kunsel's jaw once more before pulling away and reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off gently.

" Mr Fair, is it safe to assume your of a close relation to this young man?"

Zack nodded his head " It is."

The doctor made a sound of approval as he handed Zack a gauze that was soaked in a clear solution. " Can you please pass that along over his wound while I prepare for him some medication to help him along."

Zack turned away from kunsel for a moment his eyes darting about nervously as a question lingered in the back of his mind " Dr, his throat..w-was it ..uhh.."

The Dr right away caught on to the meaning as the male in front of him stammered uncomfortably fumbling his words. "If you are referring to that, there doesn't seem to be any evidence that would lead me to believe that. His throat was just badly injured but not at all from what you may think."

Zack's grip tightened around the metal bed guard again, bending the metal as he clenched his jaw.

" I would calm down Lt. Fair, It would do you no good to get so upset when your friend is in such an ill condition." The doctor said turning away as he took some glass vials out of the cabinet and a filled long syringe with each of them " I am going to administer now some antibiotics combined with a mild sedative, Which will help him rest more comfortably. I will be checking in on him throughout the night so you may stay for a bit after you clean his wound. "

Zack sighed lowering his head as he focused his attention on Kunsel, trying to calm down. He had to think about him after all.

" Thanks doc.."

" No problem." The doctor replied as he injected the needle into Kunsel's arm administering the medicine. " He's a strong one. He will be alright."

Zack shoulders slumped as he exhaled still hanging onto the bed guards as he peered down at Kunsel.

" I hope your right."

* * *

><p>" Zack sweety..Wake up.." Mira's sweet voice rang into his ear like soft chimes stealing him away from his nightmares. " Zack?"<p>

Zack's head shot up as he jerked forwards in his seat " Kunsel!" Zack cried in panic upset that he had fallen asleep.

" ..It's alright .." her voice soothed reaching into his hair and running her fingers through it " He is okay..just sleeping. Thankfully that sedative put him right out and hes now in a normal heart sinus rhythm...Although I think im giving the meds too much credit."

Zack scrunched up his eyebrows "You really think so?" Zack rasped as he looked over at Kunsel who was facing away from him." You think my being here helped?"

Mira nodded her head as she leaned against the bed rail looking down at Kunsel with a small smile " Duhh, i was watching when you ran your fingers down his jaw,you got to be pretty blind not to notice how fast his heart rate dropped. You worked better and faster than any drug we could give him here. That says alot about how he feels for you."

Zack made a small grunt as he got up off the chair ignoring the pain in his body from sleeping in a stiff chair as he moved to Kunsel's side staring down at the unconscious soldier affectionately. Kunsel's bangs were matted to his forehead with sweat, his lips parted as he breathed gently his expression serene. Not pained like before.

" He looks a bit better.." Zack commented in relief.

" Of course he does! I have seen a lot of patients come in here and suffer white coat syndrome, Scared that no one familiar is around and that makes them more ill. Believe me I have seen it all.. However soldiers that have some one they hold dear to them near, seem to react more calmly and are more confident. You would be surprised of the number of soldiers who don't like coming in here alone."

"Hn..I see.." Zack softly breathed, the affection flickering in his eyes, the pity for his friend, the longing, the raw emotion in those stormy powdery blue depths told Mira everything. She watched silently as Zack reached forward to brush kunsel's bangs away from his forehead, his hand lingering a bit towards the end, before pulling away.

She concealed a smile as she turned to Zack who looked absolutely riddled with worry and picked up Kunsel's limp hand in hers and stroked it. " Your a good friend Zack..I know he adores you."

Zack turned away from her seeming embarrassed. " Nah, he is just used to me."

" Could have fooled me..I have seen the way he looks at you.."

Zack shook his head inwardly freaking out " What is that supposed to mean?"

Mira rolled her eyes turning on her heels, _Such denial!_

" Nothing big boy. Geez, it's not like you to be so serious.." Mira joked " Anyway you should get going soon before your Cloud has an attack. Lion called down here and said Cloud is protesting the need to sleep until you show up."

Zack groaned " Aww mannn Clouuuddd he's going to kill me...Why did I have to fall asleep?"

" It's normal to be tired Zack, your balancing a lot of things at once, an energetic child and an emotionally unbalanced friend, A demanding job. It's a lot to handle." She mused as her heels clicked on the way out. " I go off shift soon but Gail here is terrific, she will keep an eye on him for you So please get some rest, You look like a wreck.."

Zack turned to look over his shoulder at her offering a small exhausted smile, confirming her observation "Thanks Mira."

Mira smiled and waved " Your welcome handsome. Now go and get Cloud and get to bed!" She ordered before closing the door behind her leaving him alone with Kunsel.

Once Zack was sure he was safe from Mira's keen eye he leaned over the bed guard to run his eyes over kunsel's form. He had the look of a tortured fallen angel. His hands at his sides, his face turned away, the darkness of the room combined with his fringe hiding his face away from Zack, the small diamond stud in his ear glimmering slightly.

" You rest up okay soldier?" Zack told him as he reached to cover Kunsel's hand with his own stroking the soft skin tenderly overwhelmed by the sight of his friend. " You don't worry about nothing alright?, Coz your old pal Zacky here has got you covered." His eyes became dark with emotion as he leaned over and pressed his lips to his warm sweaty cheek, kissing the pale skin softly before pulling back to his ear and whispering sweetly into it as if imparting some ancient secret.

" I will always be there for you Kunsel, No matter what happens between us. No matter what you say or do to me, no matter how much you try to hurt me, will never change the fact that I would take a bullet for you..."

I guess it's the loyal puppy in me...

* * *

><p>" Sir, are you ready to board?"<p>

Kunsel looked up from his yellow Soldier relocation form holding onto it in between his fingertips.

" Oh were boarding now?" he asked a bit preoccupied at the thoughts chasing each other in his head, still trying to put back the pieces of what happened to him last night after his fall out with Zack. This morning proved to be rather confusing as he woke up in the infirmary ward clueless of how he got there in the first place with the worst pain in his throat known to man.

" Sir?"

" Oh, Sorry.." Kunsel apologized shaking his head " What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we are a bit ahead of schedule, we are expected to arrive in Rocket Town in approximately two hours, Upon arrival you are to turn in your Soldier Relocation form to Sargent Ferguson and head to the labs for your second wave of synthetic Mako. Is that clear?"

" It is."

" Can I see your tags? Just for verification. Y'kno Shinra regs."

Kunsel nodded wordlessly, not keeping eye contact with the pilot as he pulled out his dog tags from under his shirt.

"..Kunsel Kai 3rd class aged 20.. Ok your cleared, Come on board."

He shifted lifting his messenger bag over his shoulders as the cool winds beat against his helmet. The sound of the helicopter pulsing in his ears drowning out all other sound, Making it seem all so surreal as he stepped into the helicopter seeing Zack's usual seat, empty in the corner.

Kunsel shut his eyes looking away from the painful reminder as his mind plagued him with visions of Zack sitting in that seat and looking out the window in his usual puppy like ways, bored and unable to sit still.

" Kunsel! The masked soldier returns!" A raven headed soldier piped up from the seat across from Zack's. " Come have a seat in front of me! I have been wondering what happened to you! Have not seen you around in Shinra for a long time."

Kunsel inwardly grumbled not wanting to be bothered and even worse he didn't want to sit in Zack's seat which was right in front of the soldier.

"Come on! Don't be shy." The soldier coaxed wearing a big smile which reminded him of Zack's magnetic grin.

Kunsel hesitated but didn't want to display his discomfort to the soldier and hold up the line as there were other soldier's behind him getting ready to board.

He practically shrank into Zack's seat, removing his messenger bag and placing in down in front of his legs.

" You on mission K?"

Kunsel shook his head leaning back against Zack's seat, feeling the wedge that Zack was so vehement on making for himself.

" Why you going to Rocket Town if you aren't on a mission? Visiting friends perhaps?"

" Relocation." He replied flatly holding up the yellow form in front of him showing the soldier.

The soldier gave him a surprised look " Why?! I thought you loved Midgar dude! Always toting behind Zack like a lost soul. How did he feel about you goin?"

"It's fine." was all he said as he looked out of Zack's window seeing his friends finger prints on the glass, raindrops coming down on against them like tears.

How fitting that it would rain.

The soldier's soft young face became troubled, He knew Kunsel pretty well to see that something was not right. He seemed stiff and not relaxed at all and his responses were all on worded and not at all happy as they normally were. " You okay dude?"

Kunsel didn't turn away from the window as he pressed his fingers to the glass window touching Zack's fingerprints.

" _Yeah..fine."_

* * *

><p>" Gooood moooorrrninnggg!" Cloud's small voice beamed into his ear as a small weight climbed onto his stomach.<p>

" Cloooouuuuudddd it's too early to be yelling in my ear kiddo.." Zack groaned feeling like his mouth was stuffed with cotton, his head pounding as kunsel's image faded from his mind.

" Im huunngrrryyyy.." Cloud whined poking Zack's face with his finger as he bounced on Zack " I waaaannttt pancakes and scrambled eggies!.."

Zack grunted as he fought to open his eyes " Alright alright.. C'mon Cloud, stop.."

Cloud leaned over giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of zack's nose seeing that Zack was rather grumpy this morning " Waakkkeee uppp sleeeppyy!"

" Gaia Cloud I heard ya!." Zack complained upset as the memory of earlier this morning returned. He had went down to the infirmary only to find out that Kunsel had gone, A nurse named Mel had told him that Kunsel was all gung ho on signing himself out because he had put in a request to be relocated and was very eager to leave Midgar for good efficiently crushing Zack who had came by to bring him an early breakfast and care for him.

Cloud's face grew gloomy as he watched Zack's expression change into the most saddest pained look he had ever seen him wear. Quickly he stood up off of Zack standing on the bed as he waited for Zack's alarm clock radio to sound knowing that it would be any second.

Just as Cloud guessed, Without a hitch the clock went off, a pop song coming on over the small speaker filling the air with it's happy upbeat tune. Zack's choice song for his early morning warm up.

Cloud instantly started swaying his head to the music as his little body moved to the beat knowing that Zack had always laughed every morning when he preformed his happy breakfast time dance. But today would prove to be different than most.

Instead of Zack hopping out of bed with a huge bright _good morning my cloudy_ and a coconut smile, he sluggishly slumped off the bed and dragged himself over to the dresser, pulling on a shirt with a heaving sigh.

" C'mon Kiddo." He crowed lifelessly not even realizing Cloud's cute dancing as he lifted Cloud off the bed, shutting off the music in the process.

" You want hash browns Cloud?" He asked flatly as he made his way over to the kitchen sitting Cloud on the breakfast bar in his usual perch as he dragged his body over to the cabinets pulling them open while grumbling something unintelligible under his breath. Cloud noted the way Zack slammed down the box of pancake mix onto the counter grateful that the pancake box was not him.

" _Gaia where the heck is that bloody egg beater!" _Zack complained as he slammed the cabinet door closed in frustration.

Cloud jumped slightly in alarm, poking out his bottom lip as his expression grew more troubled at Zack's unusual mood today. It was nothing like his usual bright puppy like personality which was always in movement.

_Did I do something bad? _Cloud suddenly thought thinking Zack's gloomy attitude was a direct result of something he must have done wrong.

" Y-you didn't do any squats this morning..." Cloud said softly testing the waters, as he found it odd that Zack also skipped his morning warm up in which Cloud usually loved to join in on.

" Ah crap..." Zack scowled spilling some of the pancake batter onto the counter below him, as he didn't even hear Cloud. Too absorbed in wallowing in his own misery.

Cloud frowned his fingertips playing with Boko's fur pulling it anxiously as he watched Zack's back with sad eyes as the soldier prepared their breakfast in front of him. The usual laughter and playfulness that they shared every morning now was non existent as an aura of sadness emitted off of Zack poisoning the atmosphere around them.

" Put this in the toaster Cloud." Zack ordered as he reached behind him holding out the slices of bread to him to put them in the toaster next to him.

"O-okay..." Cloud replied softly his voice a mere whispered as he reached for the bread and put it into the toaster next to him.

" Z-zack?"

" ….Yea?"

" Y-you wanna play dragons and knights later?" Yeah! Zack always loved to be the dragon! That always made him happy. Maybe that would cheer him up Cloud's innocent mind thought.

" Mmm...not today Cloud." Zack answered dully as he flipped the pancake over without it's usual vigor.

" Oooooh..." Cloud moped lowering his head at his failure " Allllriiiight..." he whined as Zack plated their breakfast and shut the stove off sighing again.

" C'mon. Breakfast." The tall soldier replied as he towered over him lifting Cloud off the counter effortlessly as he made his way towards the table that was a little ways off from the kitchen bordering the living room.

He set Cloud on the chair and lowered the breakfast tray going for the tv remote on the table top and switching it on for some background noise.

" How much syrup you want?" He asked as he shook the bottle, a habit that he had developed from his childhood to get the sugar inside going.

Cloud gestured with his thumb and index finger to show Zack that he only wanted a small amount.

" Ok just a lil." Zack replied as he squeezed the syrup bottle onto Cloud's pancake lightly before sitting down in front of him and staring down lifelessly at his plate. No happiness present on his features.

Cloud made a small sad sound in the back of his throat as his face grew sadder by the moment. Zack's sadness making his stomach hurt.

His hand shook as he reached for his fork unsure of what to do or say.

The only sounds in the whole entire apartment was the telly behind them talking to itself and Zack's fork scraping against the plate, Leaving Cloud feeling more empty than ever as the happiness drained from him. Zack's sadness weighing on his little body like a big heavy stone crushing him.

Cloud scrunched up his eyebrows as he raked his mind for something to say. Something that would make Zack laugh. Kunsel's image suddenly popped up, he knew that Zack smiled huge when he always looked at Kunsel his eyes sparkling. They sure had fun last night! Which was weird that Zack was so sad after they had such a good time together.

" Hey Zack! remember last night when Kunsel gulped down the whole entire mug full of iced tea in one shot!? Wasn't that –"

The sounds of a fork falling against the plate startled Cloud interrupting him mid sentence his eyes going big.

" Gaia Cloud Don't MENTION HIM!" Zack abruptly snapped in anger as Cloud struck a nerve.

Cloud shrank back in the chair with a small whimper his eyes filling up with water as he dropped his fork on the floor.

" Oh god..." Zack choked realizing what he just did, but it was too late to take it back as Cloud threw himself off the chair sobbing as he ran into Zack's bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Zack groaned out loud his head pulsing with pain as he wanted to bang it against the table repeatably.

_What am I doing!? I'm snapping at a four year old, Like some kind of monster..It's not his fault._

" Cloud!" Zack called immediately getting of the chair and running over to his bedroom door which was locked, the sounds of Cloud crying muffled behind it.

" Open the door baby, I didn't mean to snap at you..I'm sorry!"

" _NoOOo! You hate me!"_

Zack pressed his fingers against his brow bone, growing more upset.

" I could never hate you ! Your my lil Chocobo.. Don't you know that?" He cried out in pain his head resting against the door as regret pressed against his heart. "_Please Cloud ..I'm sorry..."_

"_..."_

" _Cloud?"_

There was a pause then Zack heard the lock to the door click open, the door opening revealing a red faced Cloud who was sniffling with big swollen teary eyes.

" Baby! Im sorry!" Zack cried immediately sinking to his knees and throwing his arms around the boy.

" _D-doo yoou hate me?" _Cloud squeaked his voice weak in Zack's ears.

Zack sobbed feeling horrible, wanting to punch himself " Nooooo Baby.. Your my lil Cloudy, How can I ever hate you?!.."

Clouds arms tightly wound about Zack's neck hugging him. " _B-because your so maad, I-i think you hate me.."_

Zack sighed hugging Cloud tighter " Forgive me Cloud..Im sorry, you did not deserve for me to snap at you, You did nothing wrong! I Can never hate my best lil cloud." Zack worried as Cloud folded into him, his hands gripping zack's tee wanting him to pick him up.

" Forgive me?.." Zack pleaded as he picked him up full of remorse watching as the little blonde boy in his arms press a small kiss to his cheek.

" It okay.." Cloud sniffled as he laid his head on Zack's shoulder glad to be held by his source of security.

Zack smiled sadly and hugged Cloud in his arms suddenly wanting to get out of his apartment. " Why don't we go to the mess to have breakfast ? Whatdya say Cloud? Let's get the heck outta here." Zack decided as Cloud wiped his eyes furiously as they seemed to itch from all the crying.

" C-can we have blueberry muffins Zack?" Cloud asked tentatively gripping Zack's shirt in his fingers.

" Of course! whatever you want!" Zack replied still feeling guilty as he grabbed his keys off the counter not really caring that he was still in flannel pajama bottoms as he walked to the door.

Shinra would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Zack was walking into the mess sporting cloud on his arm as he made his way to the breakfast line with a tray.<p>

" What ya want boo boo?"

" Ummm... I want the cherry bread!" Cloud perked up pointing his small finger towards a tray of cherry danishes.

" What about blueberry muffins Cloud?"

" No cherry bread is better!"

" Oh ok! The cherry bread it is then!" Zack bubbled lowering cloud on his arm to let cloud pick the cherry danish he wanted.

" Alright now that we got the cherry bread squared away, How about you pick breakfast for us? "

Cloud's eyes brightened in excitement. He loved to pick out breakfast.

" Ummmmm...Waffles!" Cloud beamed pointing towards a big stack of waffles

" Alrighty what cloud wants cloud gets!" Zack replied escorting cloud over pushing the tray down towards the waffles.

" Hey Fair, long time no see!"

" Hey Greg! How you doing? "

" Oh you know the usual, cooking up breakfast for you louts!"

Zack laughed in response " All in a days work."

" What you boys want?" The male chef asked finally noting the little blond boy in Zack's arms.

" Well ain't he cute.. Hes yours?"

Zack smiled ruefully at cloud " Kind of."

" Got a girl in trouble huh?!"

Zack cracked up shaking his head while looking At cloud. " Nah! not like that, no women involved."

The male chef gave him a weird look " Oh I see! Hes your brother!"

" I'm not his brother!" Cloud squeaked " He's My dad!"

" Yep, so pile the waff–" Zack suddenly stopped mid sentence going bug eyed as his body went rigid . " C-cloud.. w-what did you say!?"

Cloud smiled brightly " I said your my daddy"

Zack's stomach fluttered as he looked at Cloud incredulously his face pale.

_He called me Dad..._

" So what's it gonna be boys?" The male chef interrupted seeing that their issue was probably a complicated one and decided to change the subject.

" Waffles!" Cloud chirped " One chocolate chip waffle for me and two for my daddy!"

Zack's stomach lurched as he could feel sweat bead up on his forehead. Cloud was still too young to understand the complexity of their situation and he didn't want to break his heart. Best to tread carefully.

" O-ok cloud..A-anything else?" Zack nervously stammered

Cloud pointed vigorously to the eggs " Scrambled eggies please!" He added rather excitedly to the chef, his face radiant.

The chef made a hearty laugh " You got a good kid there Zack! Talk about a strong voice! He oughta make a great soldier one day, he will!"

Zack made a small laugh as the chef scooped up their breakfasts onto two separate plates

" No french toast with extra powdered sugar today Fair?!" The male asked knowing that french toast was Zack's usual choice.

Zack grinned " Nah, not today. This lil guy over here is ordering for me."

The male chef laughed again handing Zack the plates " Enjoy boys!"

" Thanks Greg see ya around.." Zack called in return turning around with tray in hand.

" Bye Mr Greg!" Cloud called waving a small hand as the chef waved at him back.

* * *

><p>" Daddy?" Cloud piped up from the seat in front of him as he chewed on a piece of waffle "Do you have to work today?"<p>

Zack inwardly grew sad at the name Cloud was calling him. Wishing that Cloud had never said that as it would only make things harder for them now.

" Don't talk with your mouth full boo boo youll choke."

Cloud nodded swallowing quickly before repeating the question. " Dadddyy do you hafta work today?" he asked hopeful that Zack didnt have to as he flashed his big puppy dog eyes which looked more and more like Zack's each day.

" Nope, today's my off day, so I promise we will do whatever you want!"

Cloud bounced on the seat in response " Can we play defend Fort Tamblin?!"

Zack tilted his head to the side in thought looking upwards " Hmmm..who is going to be Wutai this time?"

" Well not meeee! I wanna be a soldier! You can be Wutai!"

" Again!? But I dun wanna be Wutai Cloud..Not faiirrrrrrr! Im always Wutai!"

"But Daaaaadddddyyyy I want to be soldier! Pleaaaaassseeee?!" Cloud whined in protest poking out his bottom lip in a cutesy way.

" Aghhh dont give me that face! Ykno it kills me! Alright you get to be soldier!"

A slow smile spread to Cloud's face his eyes glowing mischievously " Wutai always loses against soldier dad.."

" Oooooo now your trying to intimidate me, HUH!? Are you sure your really not Wutai!?"

Cloud was going to answer but by accident he flicked his fork a piece of egg flying across the table and right into Zack's hair.

" Thank you Cloud!" Zack beamed sarcastically wiggling his eyebrows " Am I a stud now?"

Cloud cackled laughing his buns off at the egg hanging off Zack's head like a long gooey strand of hair.

" Heeeeeyyyyy wats so funny?!" Zack whined crossing his eyes " This is how I normally look, what r u laughing at man!" He feigned in mock anger revving Cloud up some more. " All the girls love it when I have egg in my hair..They know where breakfast is at."

Cloud howled in laughter hanging onto the edge of the table with a white knuckled grip to keep from falling back in laughter.

" You want to add some more egg to my hair Cloud? Maybe a few pieces of waffle? Throw in some bacon perhaps?"

" Uhh! can't B–breath!" Cloud hooted tears of laughter falling from his eyes.

Zack smiled crookedly reaching across the table and ruffling cloud's hair " Cutie pie."

* * *

><p>A few hours later after Zack had taken Cloud out to buy him some new coloring books and a few finger paints, they were now making it back to Zack's apartment hand-in-hand both smiling.<p>

"Daddy can I have something to eat?" Cloud inquired his stomach growling.

"Definitely kiddo, just give me a second." Zack replied finally opening the door to his apartment and following behind cloud seeing the weekly groceries piled on the floor in bags in front of them.

"Yay! The groceries are here, the groceries are here!" Cloud celebrated as he jumped up and down thrilled before nearly jumping into one of the bags, pulling out a box of cookies.

"No no! Don't you eat those cookies now cloud! You haven't had dinner yet!" Zack scolded shutting the door.

Cloud pouted looking up to Zack with a sad look, dropping the box from his hands "Awww maannn."

Zack put his hands on his hips shaking his head in a way a mother would, when disapproving of a child's actions. "That's right Mr. no cookies until afterwards, and that's even if I'm feeling charitable, you've had plenty of snacks today. Starting with two whole cherry danishes this morning!"

Cloud whined openly scuffing his foot against the floor, defeated "But I like them."

Zack laughed "All right but just one! And that sir, is AFTER dinner." He ordered as he bent down and picked up a bag of dumb apples slices handing them to Cloud "You can have these in the meantime, just to tide you over till dinner."

Cloud frowned at the Dumb apple slices "I don't like Dumb apples."

Zack raised his eyebrows hand on his hip, knowing that cloud usually did this when he wanted to get his way. "Well you had no problems with Dumb apples yesterday, in fact you went as far to say that Dumb apples were your very best favorite fruit."

Cloud poked out his lip "But that was yesterday!"

" Why don't you give these Dumb apples a try anyhow? Give them a second chance, you might be surprised you know." Zack suggested mildly

Cloud raised his eyebrows, maybe he could try another tactic. " Can I have the pretzels instead?"

Zack shot him a look that said don't even try it buddy and cloud withered, walking away in defeat with his bag of Dumb Apple slices. " Thats right buddy, keep it moving."

He chuckled watching Cloud pout walking away before he grabbed the bags and started dragging them into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was now after dinner that Cloud and Zack were painting on the floor in front of the telly with Boko and Mog watching them.<p>

" What's that supposed to be Cloud?" Zack asked pointing at a cloud's odd finger-painting.

Cloud furrowed his brows " Why that's you! Dont you recognize yourself Silly !?" he cried incredulously shocked that Zack didn't realize how realistic his interpretation of Zack was.

"T-thats me?... O-OH! I see it now! Boy oh boy am I a dummy! You made me so much more handsome with that big thumb print for a nose! And a green face my oh my! You do me too much honor !" He jested " You know what though? I think I would more handsome if you gave me a mustache."

Cloud stuck out his tongue in disapproval " Not uh! My daddy looks best like himself!"

" Awww aren't you sweet?" Zack mused his expression softening even more. Zack always melted for Cloud like putty in his hands. " Hey Cloud..you know what?"

Cloud cocked his head to the side " What?!"

Zack's face darkened mischievously " You have something on your face! Like, right over here.." Zack said reaching out with a orange thumb and right on the tip of Cloud's nose smudged him with some paint.

" Heeeeeyyyyy!" Cloud cried eyebrows pulling together " My nose !"

Zack leaned backwards on his knees laughing out loud, his hands holding his sides " Uh oh! Am I gonna get it now!" he cried as Cloud stood up brandishing his hand full of bright blue paint stalking nearer to him with a great big threatening smile.

" Noooo! " Zack cried scooting backwards on the floor shrieking like a little girl. " Im sorrrrrry sir! not the face! anything but the face!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes reaching out to Zack's cheek as he carried on over dramatically leaving him a lovely five fingered hand print in bright blue which rivaled Zack's eyes right smack in the middle of his cheek.

" Ahhhhh!" Zack shouted melodramatically like he was dying before emitting a deep guttural growl pretending to morph into a monster " Now your in real trouble Cloud! Bright blue paint is what makes soldiers CRAZY!" Zack shouted at the top of his lungs suddenly getting up onto his feet making cloud jump back two paces.

" Ahhh nooooo!" Cloud squealed giggling as he eyed Zack in excitement getting ready to run any minute as Zack looked like he was going to pounce on Cloud.

" Your scared?!.. You should be!" Zack threatened his lips pulling upwards revealing his canines as he darted forward to grab at Cloud making him emit a piercing squeal as he jumped away. The two loving the suspense as they tested each other's wit.

Cloud was breathing heavily as he eyed Zack, a big shaky grin on his face as he waited for Zack to move.

" Im gonna get you half pint! and when I get ya, your going to be my slave forever!"

" Hehehehehe Not uh! You can't catch meeee!"

" OOOOHHH YEAAH?! YOU BETTA RUN THEN!" Zack warned before he shot forward with a battle cry at Cloud reaching out to try and grab him.

"EEEEEEE! NOOOOOOO!" Cloud squealed in glee running away with all his might as Zack chased him around the apartment, the two laughing it up, running around like two lunatics.

" You can't catch meeeee!" Cloud teased as he feigned a sharp turn around the breakfast bar and went in the reverse direction squealing all the way like a small animal running from a big predator.

" Oooooo Mr Smarty pants thinks hes got tricks up his sleeve!" " But he's not smart enough!" Zack cackled as he used his agility to quickly turn and snatch him right up in his arms.

" Ahhhh – halp meee...!" Cloud cried wiggling in Zacks arms while panting for breath over exerting himself.

" HAHAAAA! TO THE VICTOR GOES THE SPOILS! THE TRIUMPH IS MINE! I HAVE CAPTURED THE GOLDEN CHOCOBO!" Zack proclaimed loud and proud as he held Cloud up in his arms as Cloud giggled relentlessly in Zack's grip before starting to cough up. " Alright play time over! Your too riled up now! Time to calm down in front of the telly before you work yourself up into a tizzy. Bedtime is coming up soon anyhow"

" Awwwww.." Cloud whined stifling a yawn " I'm no sleepy, I wana play more!"

" Sure you are! " Zack said " Look at your eyes, there all heavy and stuff."

" Not uh!"

" Yeah huh!" Zack retorted carrying Cloud back to the couch and sitting him down as he switched on a Cactuar cartoon. " Now you stay here while I get this cleaned up and start your bath."

Cloud yawned nodding lazily, Zack was right after all...

* * *

><p>The next chapter is being worked on and will be up soon!<p>

Omg it was so hard to write the first scene! Fracking bastards trying to hurt Kunsel! But lucky for him

Zack is ever the knight in shining Armour!


	18. Chapter 18

Happy New Year Ladies and Gents! (Although, I have a strong feeling 99% of you that are reading this fic are all female!) So in special recognition to all the lovely ladies out there reading, *Tips hat & Bows* and if they are any guys out there reading this i hope your enjoying it. * It's a pretty emo fic I knooooww XP*

Hope you people all had fun and partied ! Let's hope that 2015 is a good one!

and now on with my usual disclaimer: I do not own anything! It belongs to square enix!

1/5/15 Hey friends! I kind of revamped chapter 1! I was just starting out then and now i am getting the hang of it! Hopefully i am doing better! Of course i let you guys be the judge of that!

**Omg This is a mass message to all my pals out there to let you know that i have re-uploaded Zack's problem! My damn cousins thought it was a funny idea to delete all my work just for kicks and mess with my account! While i left my laptop open and went to the store!**

** I nearly had a heart attack! Will never happen again, had to do all those extra steps to make my account Cousin hack proof!  
><strong>

**Anywhere were back now * wipes sweat***

**I just realized there is improper use of the word Admonished. I sometimes use the find and replace tool so to save time and it replaced some of the ones that didn't replacing changing the context of the phrase. So I have corrected it in this chapter when Zack addresses Cloud towards the end.**

**And also in chapters 4, 13, 15 ( But it's only like one phrase that was affected thankfully.)**

**Made some slight changes no biggie 1/22/15**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Regret Meets Agony

* * *

><p>" Gaia, my head is going to explode.." Zack moaned laying his head against the counter, as he waited for the coffee maker to brew up some of it's wicked caffeinated magic that he so needed as the image of Kunsel broke into his mind again assaulting him with images of the brown haired soldier who was turning his life upside down.<p>

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? He left. He doesn't need me. So why can't I just let him go? I did right by him. Done my job, played the hero. Kunsel clearly doesn't think much about it if he can just up and leave. In fact I should be furious at him for leaving, he's the one who started this whole mess anyway! I didn't ever have to question my own sexuality until he came along..._

_Now I can't stop.._

" Kunsel your breaking my braaaainnnn" Zack whined sighing out loud as the gaping hole in his heart throbbed painfully for his friend.

_I miss you..._

He made a small pitiful sound as more images flooded his mind, most of them from the night before when he had kissed him recalling the way his stomach fluttered and filled his lower belly with heat when Kunsel had finally told him the truth admitting it in such a raw way that Zack immediately reacted out of sheer instinct.

He had surprised himself the way he had acted with Kunsel last night, the way he kissed him as if something else took him over letting him take a back seat as the feelings in him overwhelmed him. The only mission in his mind at that time was to make out with the soldier on the spot as a hunger filled him wanting to devour the brown haired soldier and ask questions later. But then Aerith came swooping down on him like some goddess of torment, stopping him from exploring his real feelings for Kunsel. That moment was key to finally deciding whether or not he did indeed feel something for Kunsel beyond the bounds of friendship and Aerith went and stomped all over it scaring Kunsel away so badly that he would rather die crushed between a bunch of cars than face Zack.

The terrible torture and embarrassment Kunsel must have faced when Aerith shouted at him like he was some kind of freak angered Zack as he could only feel pain and pity for him. Aerith always did have the worst timing as she blatantly made Zack face what he had done. Bringing the question eating him up inside him to light,

_" You can't tell me you wanted to kiss a guy." _

Zack sighed running his hands over his face. And what if he did? What if when he saw those two men putting their filthy hands all over Kunsel he could only react with rage because he couldn't bare for any one else to touch him, to abuse him, to take advantage of him. The very sight of Kunsel being sexually harassed sickening to him as the hero inside him yearned to protect him.

But was the need to protect him the only thing he felt for his friend or was it a cover for something else?

All the moments he had ever shared with Kunsel as his friend, all the secret smiles during training, all the moments horsing around in the locker room, all the times they got drunk together and stumbled home crashing on the bed next to each other. Was there something else really going on? Had he been blind to all those fleeting glances Kunsel used to caste in his direction?

Or was he just ignoring them? Afraid to even acknowledge that maybe there was just a little something more than friendship going on between them.

That thought unnerved him as Zack was still uncomfortable with the idea of being with another male, it was not that he was grossed out, quite the contrary. It just was a whole different thing to him that he was still trying to come to grips with. But Kunsel was not just any male..

Kunsel was his best friend..Someone who he had relied on. Who had always been there.

" What am I going to do?" Zack groaned as he poured himself a cup of coffee before flipping open his phone to stare at old photos they had taken together, trying to pinpoint when exactly things had changed for them. Certainly old photos would have some clues.

He went back to the first photo he had ever taken with his phone when he first received his Shinra issued phone from Angeal.

It was a very early picture of Kunsel and Zack weeks into their friendship, Kunsel had shorter hair then and Zack's fringe was going through one of his much longer phases. They were both dressed in shinra issued sweats obviously in the middle of training as Kunsel looked away shyly from the camera his hands at his sides as Zack held him close with an arm around Kunsel's shoulder, always the touchy one.

He smiled wistfully at the memory remembering a time when Kunsel was this shy timid boy around him who could never hold his glance for long..

But, Could that have been a result of a crush or just Kunsel being shy?

Nah..couldn't be.. he told himself as he flipped through the next few photos before he landed on a video.

Zack's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, he didn't ever recall taking a video..

* * *

><p>"<em>Zack is going to fucking kill you Luxiere! Put down his phone!" <em>

" _Shhh! shuddup Lion! Come ooon were going to give Zack some eye candy for __his birthday!"_

" _You idiot! Kunsel is taking a shower in there! You cant record him showering perv!"_

" _I can and I will! This is a birthday gift to Zack from me! He thinks he is going to get some hot video of a girl, but then wham! Kunsel on the screen, butt naked!"_

_Lion howled in laughter in the background " That is so mean Luxiere!"_

" _What's mean about it!? Kunsel has a bangin' bod! So wat if he's a dude.."_

" Ohhh! I get it now! You've been checking out Kunsel!_" _

" _Hey man! Im doing this for my friend Zack!" Luxiere laughed in response as he snuck into the men's locker room the steam fogging up the camera lens as the sounds of hushed laughs reached the camera._

_" Lion shuddup! your going to get us busted!"_

_" Fuck man i can't hold it in! Kunsel is going to be so pissed!"_

_" Come on dude shhhh..here we come!"_

_Zack watched anxiously as the camera grew nearer and nearer to the men's showers wondering if he should stop the video or keep on, curious as to whether he was going to see Kunsel in his birthday suit. I know I shouldn't but I cant look away.._

" _Kunsel? Smile for the camera baby!" Luxiere shouted as he quickly popped out from behind, ready to start recording Kunsel taking a shower as he laughed up a storm before suddenly pausing and inhaling a sharp breath Lion screaming behind him like a girl._

" _What is the meaning of this!" A stern voice cried in anger_

" _OH SHIT WERE DEAD!" Lion cried " ITS THE GENERAL!"_

_" RUN!" _

_Zack laughed as he heard the two soldiers shrieking like little girls as they ran out of the men's locker room reminding him of crazed chickens. The camera lens finally cleared up as he watched Luxieres boots pound on the ground as he ran with all his might panting for breath Lion in the background cursing up a storm as another male's hearty laugh flowed into the air._

" _Kunsel you bastard! You set us up!"_

_Zack felt a warmth spread throughout his body as a younger Kunsel came into view, the camera focusing in on the friend he remembered as he towel dried his short brown locks smiling roguishly like a little imp at the camera._

" I certainly did, serves you two homos right! thinking your going to record me showering, for your sick pleasure!_"_

" Awwww man c'mon you prude!_ We just wanted Zack to have a good laugh on his birthday!" Luxiere whined as Kunsel lowered the towel down his expression still bright. _

_" You guys are sick."_

" _Kunsel c'mon you got to cooperate here!" Lion piped up " Your his best friend! You have to do something embarrassing for his birthday! It's a soldier tradition!"_

_" Yeah! You have to humiliate yourself for your best friend!" Luixere agreed " You have to! or you aren't really his best friend! Remeber what he did for your birthday!? He dyed his hair bright pink and walked around like that for a whole week!"_

_" Aghh you just had to remind me of that!.." kunsel complained looking away with a small shy smile. "Alright you guys win,what will you have me do?"_

_Luxiere paused making a thoughtful sound as Lion's voice popped out with a suggestion._

" _You have to make out with that photo of Zack right there behind you on the wall!"_

_Luxiere's raucous laughter busted out into the background " Ohh yeeeaahhh! That's wicked!" _

_Kunsel's face lit up suddenly like a light blub, his green eyes wide. _" _Ah come on boys!" _

" _Don't be a prude Kunsel! You know secretly he will like it"_

_Kunsel blushed more " You guys are crazy!" _

" _Oh shit Lion! Look at him He's blushing!" _

_Kunsel scowled " Can't you guys give me anything else to do?"_

" Once the dare is set, you can't back out! It's the rule!_"_

_Kunsel made an embarrassed groan before making a grab for the phone _

" _Uh unh unnnh! No no don't touch it, sexy!" Luxiere teased pulling the phone away " You have to do what we say!"_

" _Luxiere please stop.." _

" _No way! Not until you make out with Zack on the wall!" _

_Kunsel sighed as Lion wrapped his arms around him from behind hugging Kunsel playfully as he stuck his tongue out in an effort to annoy Kunsel as he licked him across the cheek. _" _Eww! Come on Lion! you guys are so sick !" Kunsel complained trying to swat Lion away with his hand as Luxiere filmed it all, laughing it up. _

" Let's get started now_" Luxiere pressured " You don't want to disappoint Zack, Remember what he did for you! All the heat he caught for having bright pink hair during training! This is nothing compared to being slapped behind the head by each of your superiors every day for having colored hair against regulations" _

_Kunsel closed his eyes shaking his head, his face radiant as the blush crossed over the tips of his ears, as he swallowed dryly before opening his glittery green eyes staring at the camera as if he were staring straight at Zack. _" _Okay guys, You win!" Kunsel relented as he laughed shyly looking straight into the lens of the phone._

" _Well what do you have to say to your very best friend! Going to tell him how much you love him?"Luxiere teased further loving to get underneath kunsel's skin. _

_Kunsel made a face at Luxiere rolling his green eyes before licking his lips as he thought of something to say. _" _You see what these creeps here are doing to me Zack?" He joked " They love you so much they want to sacrifice my dignity just to make you laugh..." _

" _However what these jerks don't know is that I would willingly make myself look stupid just for your pleasure, So here goes..by the way please dont kill me.." he whined his expression becoming embarrassed as he walked over towards the poster on the wall and pressed his lips to Zack's face._

_" Oh shit hes really doing it!" Lion cried enthralled as he watched Kunsel make out with the poster. " He is so loving on Zack right now!"_

_" Gaia!" Luxiere cried " I can't believe we actually got him to do it!" _

_" Wooooooo..." Lion marveled as his eyes popped at the sight. "Kunsel don't get that excited! Its just a poster!"_

_" Are you satisfied you psychos?!" Kunsel retorted pulling away from the poster wiping his mouth with his hand " Gaia knows how much germs i just accumulated for making out with an old dusty poster you sickos, I however will risk getting a severe throat infection just for Zack." _

_" Now get out of the way, so i can rinse my mouth out." Kunsel growled his face still red with a blush. " Happy Birthday Zack, I hope your not throwing up after what i just did to you!" Kunsel joked as he walked off camera._

_Luxiere paused the camera briefly shaking. _" _Wow! I like boys now!" He announced." That looked almost too good! Can we have one too?!" _

_Kunsel laughed as he shoved Luxiere back with the camera. " Assholes!" He insulted " Zack seriously I adore you! I hope you have a Happy Birthday, I wish i could have been there to share it with you, but since i am being sent out to bone village on a emergency i guess this will have to do. Promise you a night out on the town though when i get back. Thanks for making me the luckiest boy in all Gaia to have you as my friend."_

_" Gah! that is beautiful your going to make us cry Kunsel!"_

_" Alright you boys had your fun, bring Zack back his phone. Before he finds out its missing." _

Zack sighed heavily as he stared heartbroken at the screen which was now dim. Trying to figure out why in gaia he hadnt ever watched this video before and why he hadn't ever picked up on the real reason why Kunsel was always so bashful around him. He was practically giving himself away in every smile, every blush, his mannerisms crying out to Zack. If only he were more aware of him then, maybe he somehow could have sorted this whole entire mess out. Instead of what he had now, which was nothing. Kunsel was gone and all that he had left was the video of the old Kunsel on the screen. That old Kunsel which he knew, the shy boy who would tote behind him and glance at him sheepishly smiling. Who loved to share a beer with him, go anywhere with him, share beds, share laughs. That boy on film was who Kunsel really was. Not the morose figure who had taken over his friend turning him into someone Zack did not recognize.

Zack groaned again as he rested his cheek against the counter, his eyes starring vacantly at the screen as he fumbled threw his phone book stopping at Kunsel's number.

_Should I ?_

Zack thought of Kunsel's face once more and could no longer stand it, He opened the sms menu feeling brave, Wanting to say so many things to him, his anger at him, his hurt, his pain, his confusion. Yet all that came out was one simple word.

_Why?_

_" But what's the use?"_

Zack hit the back button erasing it. It would never work. Kunsel would never answer him or just find away to elude the question. It made no sense in trying to get through to him when the evidence was plain in his face to see. If Kunsel wanted to be there for him, he would have never left.

* * *

><p>Another week had gone by in silence as he went about his daily routine with Cloud and his life at Shinra. Living day to day with the hole in his heart growing deeper and deeper, slowly aching for the loss of his friend. Luckily he had Cloud who pulled him out of his little sad rut because he wasn't sure how he would have ever gone on. Kunsel's departure from his life left a gap, a gap he didn't know how to fill. He was always so accustomed to receiving text messages and phone calls from him throughout the day, now to have that all stop, was too much. It was like going from pure addiction straight to cold turkey shocking his system.<p>

" Daddy?" Cloud asked looking up from his cereal bowl innocently. "Are you sad?"

Zack paused uncomfortably " Of course not Chocobo, I am just a little bit sleepy." He murmured sounding artificial to his own ears.

" Oh!" Cloud smiled taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, buying it as he chewed his cereal happily watching the tv ahead of him as Zack played with his own breakfast sulking as he pushed it around his spoon mindlessly, the image of Kunsel's face hijacking his brain again, forcing him to think about the way Kunsel bit into his lip when Zack kissed his chin softly. The memory of the feel of his silky lips torturing him. _I don't know what I'm feeling.._

" Daddy? Can I have some more juice please?" Cloud asked cutely waving the sippy cup around in his hands to grab Zack's attention which had floated away from him again. " Yoo-hoo!"

" Oh..sorry Cloud." Zack apologized reaching for the sippy cup as he got up off his chair snapping back to reality. " Fruit punch or Orange Juice?"

" Ummmm...Orange juice!"

"Okay Orange juice it is."

" Zack?"

" Yeeessss?"

" Can I have some potato crisps?"

" Cloouuddd it's ten am! Heck no!"

" But I like them..." He whined looking at his cereal with disgust.

" I said No."

" B-but!"

" No potato crisps at ten am, you nut!"

"... Can I have some ice cream?"

" Eat your cereal Cloud."

" Awwww...but I'm finished already.."

" No."

" Allllrrrrriiiiggghhhhttttt." Cloud whined as he heard Zack chuckling in the kitchen as the refrigerator door opened.

" Potato crisps at ten am..Only kid on Gaia wanting to eat something that salty at this time in the morning!" Zack grumbled to himself seeing Cloud's birthday cake he brought earlier sitting on the shelf in the fridge._ Hes going to go nuts when he sees this._ Zack smiled in excitement, glad that he had went through cloud's files earlier that week to see what other information he could pull up on him. Luckily he had read them in enough time to catch the date Shinra set as Cloud's birthday.

However he was sure that Shinra did not really know when Cloud's exact birthday was but, based on their studies of him they had concluded that Cloud's birthday was actually very near. Like tomorrow near. He grew even more excited at his plans for Cloud's birthday as he filled the sippy cup feeling impatient as he was just thrilled to pieces to celebrate Cloud's first birthday with him.

" Daddy! Daddy! Look! THERE GIVING A MOG MARATHON!" Cloud exclaimed all the way from the living room pointing at the screen ahead of him excitedly as Zack came out from around the corner of the breakfast bar with sippy cup in hand " Can you watch it with me?!" He squeaked looking at Zack with big hopeful eyes.

" Pleeeasseee?"

Zack smiled at him gently putting down the sippy cup before quickly snatching him up in his arms, right of off his seat. Hearing Cloud yelp in his ears as Zack caught him off guard Before he went into a fit of giggles loving when Zack showed off his soldier agility by snatching him up in mid air.

"Daddddyyy! You scared meeee!" cloud cried as he laughed, not looking the least bit frightened as he loved to be surprised. " Does that mean we are going to watch Mog together?"

Zack smirked handing him the sippy cup " Yep! Were going to watch the whole entire marathon all day long! Just you and me, two best buds!"

Cloud cheered loudly hugging Zack tightly as the energetic puppy dropped onto the couch getting comfortable as he reached for Cloud, Sitting him on top of his chest as he rested his head back against his hands.

" Now this is what I call comfort!" Zack bubbled as he watched the television. Cloud joining him for a few moments before he turned his head back taking a few sips of juice as he watched Zack with bright eyes instead.

_" Kupo!" _

_" Kupo kupo kupo!"_

"_Oh yeah? Kupoooo?"_

"_ Uhuh! Kupo!"_

_Gaia, why Cloud likes this show is beyond me! Kids will watch anything.._

_" Daddy?"_

_Zack was torn away from the show when Cloud reached out to touch_ Zack's fringe with his small fingers carefully, grabbing his attention.

" Awww, you like my hair?"

Cloud nodded innocently in response twirling his fingers around the black strand, his breath coming out through his nose audibly as it hit against the plastic cup he was taking empty sips from.

" You drank all the juice already?"

Cloud nodded in response again not pulling away from the cup as he lazily sipped air.

" C'mere let me have at it." The soldier responded softly as he reached out and took the sippy cup away from Cloud recognizing his silence for exhaustion as Cloud often twirled his fingers in his hair when he was either tired or nervous. Fortunately this was just plain old sleepiness." Look at those goo-goo eyes your giving me.." Zack mused putting the cup down before reaching behind Cloud and pushing him down, easing him gently onto his chest.

" Your not going to watch this for one second, Look atcha, eyelids drooping already." Zack murmured sounding sleepy himself as he closed his eyes and moved his hand into Cloud's hair scratching his scalp with his short nails gently going in small circles knowing that it always relaxed cloud into sleep.

" A little bit of shut eye right now wouldn't hurt either of us..We had a long early rigorous morning right Cloud?"

Cloud made a small soft sound in response as he welcomed the comfort curling up like a cat on top of Zack, his head resting on his chest as he watched the telly ahead of him hearing Zack's heartbeat in his ear along with the sounds of the show. Always safe and untouchable when he was in between the strong arms.

" I don't know what I would do without you kid.." He heard Zack whisper weakly as the chest beneath him rose up and down with his breath, the steady heartbeat in his ear pulling him under as the soldier above him started to nod off, the two both warm and comfortable as they drifted away from their problems and into a realm where not even time could touch them.

* * *

><p>" Lieutenant Fair are you in there?"<p>

" Mmmhh?" Zack opened his eyes sitting up slightly as he looked around the apartment in a daze with Cloud in his arms confused at what was going on, his mind fuzzy.

" Lieutenant Fair, please open the door." A muffled unknown male voice sounded as the door ahead of him pounded slightly against the frame, finally knocking Zack back to Gaia as he gently lifted Cloud off of him and settled him down comfortably on the couch taking a quick glance at the clock, surprised to see that they had been asleep for over four hours.

_Whoa, Can we sleep or what? _

" Lieutenant?"

" Coming, Im coming." Zack muttered going towards the door yawning as he reached for the knob.

" Sorry to wake you lieutenant Fair. My name is Tseng and this is Rude, May I speak with you for a moment?"

Zack suddenly grew alert at the appearance of turks at his door. His blue eyes widening in surprise as his heart began to beat quickly. He considered turks bad omens, as a turk usually meant bad news.

" Don't worry lieutenant fair, Hewely is fine" Tseng informed knowing the famous attachment Zack had to his mentor and reading the panic stricken look on his face. " My visit has nothing to do with general Hewley."

Zack heaved a sigh with a thank gaia as he leaned against the door Paine, color returning to his face.

" I have some good news to bring you lieutenant."

Zack opened his eyes as his breath returned to him, his heart starting to beat again recovering from the scare that something horrible had befallen Angeal and Genesis on their mission.

" Good news huh? Let me guess, I'm being sent to Modeoheim again right?" Zack sarcastically jested knowing that the appearance of a Turk could also mean that he was going to be sent really, really far away on some dangerous life threatening mission.

Tseng laughed which looked odd on his serious features " Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with you or anyone else at Shinra contrary to popular belief. It has to do with the young child you call Cloud."

Zack shot forward " Cloud?.. What about him?!"

Tseng smiled at him " We here at Shinra have made it our duty to find Cloud a loving family and I am proud to say that our efforts have finally paid off."

Zack's head flinched back slightly " I'm Sorry, come again?"

" Cloud has been adopted Lieutenant Fair."

Zack craned his head to the side confused, his eyes growing wide "W-what do you mean? What are you saying Tseng?" he asked in mounting horror as his mind fogged up, his emotions spinning him round and round as Tseng began to speak in a foreign tongue.

" I mean lieutenant Fair, that Cloud's family is coming to bring him home today. So, we have been sent by president Shinra to come and retrieve him."

" Ooooh..." Was Zack's numb vacant reply " Adopted..." It was Funny how his own voice sounded alien and distant to himself as he gazed at the floor blankly rapidly blinking as the meaning of Tseng's words finally seeped into his mind.

Tseng shifted folding his arms over his chest, starting to feel sorry for him.

" I will give you a few moments to speak with him and gather any of his belongings that he would like to take with him to his new home.. "

" Uhuh..Got it.. Cloud's Goin home today...yep...be right back." Zack trailed off turning around back into his apartment feeling detached from his own body as he stumbled in.

* * *

><p>" Cloud wake up."<p>

Zack's serious voice danced in the air above him for a few moments before stealing him away from his dreams as it demanded his complete attention.

" Cloud c'mon on the double." The voice now said prodding Cloud's heavy eyelids open.

"Hmmmm?... D-daddy?" he yawned sitting up as he rubbed at his eyes,the sounds of Zack pacing around the room filling his ears.

" Cloud are you up?"

" Mmhmm!" He hummed opening his eyes slowly to see the soldier ahead of him manically rushing about the room in circles as if he had no concept of what he was doing or going as he dumped things into a duffel bag.

" Cloud go and put your coat on." Zack ordered speaking so quickly that Cloud almost did not understand what he said as he disappeared into the bed room, Leaving behind a puzzled sleepy Cloud who was scratching his head in dismay.

" Huh? Where are we-?"

" C'mon Cloud hurry!" Zack interrupted coming out from the bedroom like a mad man with his book bag and rolling toy chest as he stood rooted to the sofa trying to figure out what was going on.

" Where we going Daddy? Are we moving?"

" Just do as I say." Zack replied taking Cloud's coat up and handing over it to him while he went over to the breakfast bar to rinse his sippy cup. " Now get up off the couch."

" Daddy?"

" C'mon Cloud, Now."

" But Daddy I still sleepy!" he whined feeling a bit cranky as he got up off the couch and dragged himself into the kitchen. " I'm thirsty."

"Put your hat on Cloud."

" But Dad!"

" Now Cloud!"

Cloud made a small whiny sound in the back of his throat as he turned on the balls of his feet and stalked back over to the couch to get his coat on puzzled to why Zack was rushing about.

" Cloud?"

" Alright, Daddy I'm going, I'm going."

" Hurry now."

" Daddy why are we rushing?"

"Cloud don't ask me questions now, Can't you see im busy?"

Cloud pouted as he reached for his coat searching in the sleeve for his hat, Why was Zack acting so curt with him? Did he do something wrong?

" Daddy are you mad at me?"

" No. Now hurry."

" But daaaad.."

" Please Cloud, Gaia. Just listen!" Zack's voice snapped from the kitchen over the sounds of running water.

_Why is daddy so mad with me? _

_Did i do something?...Why, I don't remember doing anything bad that would make him mad.. I brushed my teeth this morning just like he told me to and I put __my socks on instead of walking barefoot. _

_What could i have possibly done to get him this mad?_

_Cloud sulked as he searched around the other sleeve of his coat only to_pull out his hat along with a periwinkle blue and white striped knit scarf.

_I almost forgot about this! _

He smiled clutching the long scarf,it was a gift he had picked out for Zack awhile ago when he was out with Angeal. He recalled how the blue scarf caught his eye as they passed by a store window, the image of zack instantly coming to mind. The scarf looked so much like something he would wear and it just screamed Zack to him. Plus, it had the added on bonus that Zack would be practically warding off the "sniffles" just by wearing it.

And just maybe, Zack would see how much he cared for him and become so happy at the sight of it he would forgive him for whatever wrong he'd done and take him back. It had to work! It just had too!

Cloud excitedly stepped forward and grabbed onto the hem of Zack's shirt pulling it. " Daddy can you look at me?" He asked sweetly with wide innocent eyes which glittered with excitement as he held out the scarf to him with his other hand. " Halloooo! Daaaadddddyyy!" He sang still trying to get his attention.

However, Zack ignored all of his efforts, not turning around as he stood stiff and unmoving hunched over the sink as Cloud tugged on his shirt once again this time a little more urgently demanding Zack's complete attention. " Daaaaaaddy!" Cloud whined his tone raising high a pitch as he slowly began to panic finally picking up the sense that something was wrong. " Daddy please look at meeee!"

" Stop calling me THAT!" Zack cried as the pressure he was feeling inside built up until he erupted scathing as he slammed the sippy cup against the sink rendering it to pieces right in front of Cloud, Not able to hear Cloud call him that name for one more second as the very word itself was a sword to his heart.

" I'm-I'm- not your father!" He yelled brokenly, the room suddenly growing silent as his own shouts reverberated in his head, the madness swirling around in him as one phrase repeated itself over and over and over.

Cloud is leaving.

" Noooo! Don't say that!" Cloud wept suddenly latching onto Zack's leg like it was his only life line. " Please daddy no! no say that to meeeee!" He bleated heartbroken as the world seemed to come to an end at Zack's cruel words which were aimed perfectly at him. " Don't do this to meeeee!"

Zack choked up trying to swallow his sorrow, and keep himself from breaking down. He had to detach himself from Cloud if he was going to let him go. Show any shred of emotion and he would be no use to Cloud if he was weak. It would be easier on Cloud this way. Although he still couldn't come to terms with losing him yet.

" Cloud let me go!" Zack hissed angrily reaching down gripping Cloud by his bony shoulders trying to yank him off as Cloud had developed a sudden strong grip, set on his ways.

" NOOO! I won't! You are my daddy! I don't care what you say! I'm not letting you go! So you can kill me if you want!" He howled in anguish. " I'm your little Chocobo remember?!"

That was it. The final bullet to his heart that killed Zack. Cloud soon grew blurry as the tears clouded his eyes. How could he lose him? Cloud was one of the reasons why he woke up in the morning when he felt like he couldn't go on. Was the very reason why he pushed himself even more so in soldier so that he could provide for cloud and make him happy. He knew this day would some time come but, he never thought about it. Fooling himself to imagine that it would never come. How could this be? He had grown so emotionally attached to the young boy that now he didn't know how to cope. Cloud had become a powerful force in his life Just like Angeal and Kunsel and now he had a hard time letting go.

" Daddy.." Cloud sobbed in a soft plea, his tears soaking through Zack's pants as he hugged his leg hard.

" Oh, Cloud.." Zack bit out pained, kneeling down to wrap his arms around him embracing him in a strong grip. " I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it." He begged his voice becoming more pained and distorted with each word. "" You'll always be my Chocobo Cloud!."

Cloud whimpered as he sobbed hard, his little hands shaking as he gripped Zack's neck. " Daddy I sorry!" Cloud apologized thinking he had done something wrong to upset him. " I sorry! I not mean it!"

Zack pulled back with a look of heartache, his eyes widening but his brows furrowing. " You didn't do anything chocobo! It's all my fault! I should have told you sooner, should have warned you! But, I didnt want too! Thinking that maybe if I never told you about it than I could somehow keep you longer! Like it would have never happened! But what I didn't know was that keeping you from that only made things harder on us!.."

Zack looked down at him eyes watering and shining with regret " I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for the way I acted, this whole entire thing was my fault. I didn't prepare you for any of this and well now..." He paused looking away. " It's all over.."

" What is over?" Cloud asked reaching out to touch his small hands to Zack's face as a tear escaped his bright blue eyes " What are you saying?"

Zack sighed as his heart pulsed painfully in his chest, his throat becoming tight as he would have to break the cruel truth to Cloud.

" He means that you have been adopted young one, you are going to have a family." A male voice interrupted as two men in suits stepped into the room.

Cloud lips trembled as his gaze traveled away from Zack and towards the two men standing in front of him. " N-noo..." He whimpered his grip tightening around Zack's shirt.

" Lieutenant Fair I'm sorry to cut this short, but we must get a move on if the boy is to meet up with his new parents."

" NOOO! I DONT WANNA!" Cloud screamed in Zacks arms over to both Turks, a death grip forming onto Zack's shirt as he grappled the shirt tightly in his grip, if they were going to remove him they would have to rip Zack's tee shirt right off of him. " I already have a daddy! This is my home!"

_God help me! _Zack inwardly cried as his arms tightened around Cloud one last time in a desperate hug a new wound in his heart beginning to open and bleed. He was losing his Chocobo and there was nothing he could do about it.

" I'm sorry little one, but your going to have to come with us. Zack is in no way shape or form a parent Cloud, he is a soldier and his duty is to shinra alone. You must understand that. You need someone who can care for you at all hours of the day not a soldier whose life is constantly on the line " Tseng reasoned looking over to Zack.

" Lieutenant Fair I advise you do something before I have to resort to other methods I do not want to have to use materia on him to put him out." Tseng calmly informed as Rude fixed his glasses in a sort of silent threat.

Zack inhaled deeply getting the message and quickly knelt down with cloud in his arms putting him onto the floor, the young child hunching over as he choked on his sobs Zack running his fingers through his hair. " I know baby...I know you don't want too and it all seems so scary and confusing now, but I promise you,this is a good thing. Goodbyes are always the hardest chocobo, but sometimes they need to happen so that we can grow stronger and move on."

" B-but I don't wanna say good bye! I wanna live here with you!" Cloud sobbed sniffling as Zack wiped his tears away.

" I know you don't wanna go, But what Tseng said is right. I'm no good for you Cloud. I am a soldier and I can't live in constant worry that if something happens to me out on the field, you will have nobody left to take care of you. You need a mom and dad who can look after you in a way that I can't baby."

Zack pointed out in a soft steady voice, stifling his own emotions. "Plus, Hey we are looking at this whole entire thing the wrong way..It's a happy thing. Why, your going to have a family! And that's very special! I have one myself and there great. I promise you Cloud, it's going to be okay..You think I would let you go if I thought it was a bad thing? You gotta give your Zack more credit there Chocobo!" He laughed rubbing cloud's back as he sobbed his eyes still downcast as Zack broke his little heart.

" Hey there no tears okay? Big boys like you don't cry right? It's a happy occasion not a sad one! And by the way nobody in Shinra says that I can't come and visit you right?" He suggested. " Cmon Chocobo cheer up." Zack begged trying to keep on the happy face for Cloud's sake, all the while inside he felt like dying.

" Look at me Cloud." Zack ordered dropping a kiss onto Cloud's wet cheek. " Everything will work out fine , I promise."

"W-will you come to-to- v-visit meeee?" Cloud asked in between his sobs as he slowly looked up to Zack.

" Promise!" Zack beamed trying to smile brightly hoping that Cloud wouldn't catch on to the sadness lingering underneath as he reached up to his neck and removed his chain placing it around Cloud's neck. " I want you to hold onto these for me alright? Take good care of them as these are my lucky tags. They will help you remember that no matter what happens, I will always be right here." Zack softly breathed placing his hand over Clouds heart for extra emphasis.

" Right here?" Cloud asked as he gazed down to Zack's hand pointing to his heart.

" Yep right there! I'll always be in your heart Cloud, as you will always be in mine" He comforted placing one more last kiss on his forehead " There ya go! Look like a soldier now!" He bubbled before pulling away and standing up as he mentally detached himself from Cloud.

Sometimes goodbye is the only way.

" Dont worry Tseng, I think he's ready now." Zack murmured going For cloud's things and handing them over to Rude. " Please tell his new parents that he cannot sleep alone in the dark and that he likes to eat pancakes with light syrup in the morning and not the usual heavy stuff as it makes his stomach hurt. Also if he eats to close to bed time he wont be able to sleep through the night." Zack informed before pulling away to rest his hand on top of Cloud's head combing through his hair, trying to remember the feel of it.

" Okay I will inform them,Lieutenant Fair, Thank you." Tseng agreed as Rude headed out the door with Cloud's things. " Come along now Cloud."He said reaching out to Cloud, who made a small tortured sound in the back of his throat as he suddenly grasped Zack's hand in his squeezing tight.

" Come now Cloud, we don't have time." Tseng fretted " We have to be down in the infirmary soon if we are to meet your parents."

" It's alright Tseng" Zack calmed. " Is it okay if I bring him? He's just really scared right now, cant say I blame him." Zack asked looking down to Cloud with a warm comforting smile. " Would that make it better Tiny Tim?"

Cloud sniffled looking upwards nodding his head vigorously as he gripped onto Zack's hand.

" Okay you and me then, well face this together."

" Are you sure you want to do that Zack?" Tseng asked out of concern for the soldier. " That's going to be pretty rough you know."

Zack shook his head " Don't worry about me, I need to be there for him and that's what I'm going to do."

Tseng sighed rubbing his forehead " Alright, let's get going then. We are wasting too much time."

Zack nodded in affirmation before looking down to Cloud nudging him playfully " Don't worry I will be right there with you the whole way. Just hold onto my hand."

Cloud swallowed thickly as he walked with Zack towards the door, his hand in his warm familiar grip giving him confidence as he silently said goodbye to everything in the apartment he once called his home.

* * *

><p>" You okay Boo-boo?" Zack asked as he watched Cloud from out the corner of his eye, the boy deadly silent as they walked hand in hand down the hall, his face grim.<p>

" Not used to you not talking y'know, would be nice to hear your voice to calm me down a bit." Zack laughed nervously as he squeezed Cloud's hand. " I'm going to miss you so much Cloud.."

" Me too.." Cloud breathed squeezing Zack's hand back, swallowing hard again as the infirmary drew nearer to them.

" Oh my! Hey there Cloud!" Mira chirped up from her place by the door walking over towards them. " I heard the news! Congrats! I just met your mommy and daddy they are really sweet people!"

Cloud looked away from her nervously clenching Zack's hand unresponsive to her statement as he felt no glee inside already mourning Zack .

" Oh boy.." Mira muttered looking up from Cloud up to Zack. Seeing that soldier was paler than a ghost, his eyes slightly red as they held back tears. " Zack are you okay?"

Zack only shook his head not able to answer as he tugged on Cloud's hand nudging him forwards. Tseng following ahead of them with Rude.

Mira sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes watching them both enter into the infirmary downtrodden. " Oh Gaia, poor Zack..This is going to be really, really hard on him."

* * *

><p>" Hello Cloud! You know me! Dr Collard. I am just going to take you into this room so that we can examine you before you meet your new parents! So I am going to have ask the lieutenant here if he could graciously leave you in my care until you meet your parents."<p>

Cloud whimpered looking up to Zack with big watery eyes as the raven haired soldier knelt down to him on eye level. Getting ready to say his goodbyes.

" Guess this is the end of the road partner, now how about a hug?"

Cloud instantly flung himself into Zack's arms making him grunt as Cloud wrapped them around him giving him the biggest, most hardest hug he could muster before planting Zack a big kiss on the cheek.

" Awwww! I needed that!" Zack bubbled returning the kiss to Cloud's forehead.

" You take care of Boko for me ok?"

" I will daddy.."

" Such a good boy! Now you give your mom and dad a big hug when you see them, and no tears alright?!"

" O-okay" Cloud whimpered as Zack pulled away taking all his security and warmth with him, the soldier looking down at him for one more last time, a sad smile upon his lips.

" See ya around Chocobo.." He said with a small wave before he did the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life biting his tongue as he turned on the balls of his feet and walked out the room.

" _Daaaadddyyy I love you!" _

* * *

><p>" Your in tip top shape Cloud! I think your ready to leave us!" Dr collared beamed as he ruffled Cloud's hair in sympathy. The little boy looked like he was drained of all happiness and life as he stared down sadly at his hands.<p>

" Why don't we go and meet your mommy and daddy! That should put a smile right on that face!" The doctor brightened as he picked up Cloud off the examination table and put him on his feet. " Come on now! It's this way." He told him leading Cloud by the hand into another room.

" Mr and Mrs Webster, I would like for you to meet your new son Cloud."

Cloud didn't look up as the voice of an unknown woman suddenly cried out in a happy bubbly tone high heels clicking against the linoleum floor as foreign and unknown arms wrapped around him. " I am so happy to meet you Cloud! I will be your mommy! My name is Leyla!"

Cloud didn't hug her back, the scent of overly sweet perfume dulling his senses. He didn't want to go with her. He wanted Zack. This woman was a complete stranger.

" Come on Layla! Let's get the boy home." An older gruff male voice came out from the background. " We can get to know each other on the way, This shinra building gives me the creeps."

Layla pulled away smiling at Cloud as she took him up by the hand like some kind of prize. " Wait till you see your new room! I'm sure you will be so happy with us" the woman chirped as she tugged on Cloud's hand. " You got all kinds of toys and goodies waiting for you! I just know you will be the luckiest boy in all of Gaia!"

However her promises did nothing to calm him as he craned his head around looking for Zack. Wishing to see him one more last time.

* * *

><p>" Zack! Don't go in there!" Mira cried fighting against the panic stricken soldier trying to hold him back by his forearm." Lion please grab him!" Mira howled in alarm as the red headed soldier shot forward grappling Zack. " I am going to get help!" She cried her heels beating against the floor.<p>

" Alright I got him! Just hurry!" Lion struggled pulling Zack backwards holding him in a tight embrace as Zack fought against him wanting to get away from him. " C'mon Zack!" He shouted still fighting against the male who wanted to break through the very pane of glass that was separating him from the young boy.

" Let me go!" Zack growled jerking forwards in his grip not wanting to take his eyes off of Cloud as a woman held the boy in her arms. " CLOUD!" He shouted. " No!"

" Zack! Come on man! You got to calm down!"

" GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! " Zack cried angrily trying to throw him off, tears cascading down his cheeks " I can't let him leave!" " Noo! Cloud!" He yelled pitching forwards watching in pain as Cloud finally disappeared out of sight before exploding into an uncontrolled fit of sobs.

" Zack please try and calm down, It's for the best! You did good." He comforted as the soldier ahead of him was inconsolable sinking to the floor his knees buckling below him.

" Come on Zack..."

However Zack ignored Lion to engrossed in his own pain to even pay attention to what he was saying. Guilt taking a hold of him.

" I know you feel bad Zack, it's okay to feel that way..It's only natural.." Lion tried, resting a hand on the raven haired soldier's shoulder, In which turned away in response whimpering softly, bawling into his own hands.

" Zack please relax.. Your going to work yourself into a hospital bed! Look, you did the best thing! The most bravest thing a soldier could do! Your a hero!"

" Some fucking hero I am for letting him go.." Zack suddenly answered in between sobs. " You know Lion, he said he loved me.. What the fuck was I thinking letting him go like that!? " He fumed angry at himself." I fucking betrayed Cloud.. He must think I hate him!"

" Z-zack your just panicking man! It's a normal reaction to grief! You had just been holding all that grief inside you until now. It's a completely understandable thing !"

" Angeaaalllll I messed up.." Zack cried covering his face with both arms sobbing into them. " Everyone is fucking leaving me!"

" It's okay Zack. I'm going to call Angeal." Lion tried as he stroked Zack's hair feeling panicked himself " Angeal will come back and make everything better."

" Angeal doesn't care." He choked out, his stomach quivering.

" Come on Zack, you know that's not true. Your just acting out on your grief."

" Cloooud...I'm sorry..." Zack whined turning on his side away from Lion as he cried into his arm against the floor not caring who was watching him. Unable to get away from the memory of Cloud's heartbreaking expression right before he walked out on him.

" Lion how's he doing?"

Lion looked up at Mira holding his hands out sarcastically to gesture to Zack. " Isn't it obvious! Hes going ape shit! His eyes are nearly green! Mako must be hitting the roof."

Mira quickly sank to her knees kneeling down to Zack on the floor who was sobbing uncontrollably drowning himself in his own tears.

" Zack sweetie, I am going to give you something to help you relax alright? Just to help take the edge off. Because your panicking and that's not good for you, you are making your own mako levels high and that can really do some serious damage to you.." She comforted softly.

" I have already notified Lazard to contact your superior and have him dismissed from his mission ok? That should help you somewhat. I think you will feel better if General Hewely is here."

Zack whimpered Angeal's name in response losing all strength to fight as he laid lifelessly across the floor, feeling dead on the inside as he replayed the scenes of Cloud crying against his leg, the words I love you ringing in his ears before his mind decided to torture him simultaneously with images of Kunsel remembering that the soldier was gone out of his life too, just like Cloud.

" Zack, your just going to feel a pinch okay? Please don't move sweetheart." Mira cooed as Lion held him down anyway.

Zack didn't even budge when he felt a sharp pinch, cool liquid now flowing from the needle straight into his veins.

"Mghh.." Zack moaned as he tasted something sour in the back of his throat, the medicine making him feel woozy all of a sudden as it worked it's magic on him. He found it very hard to keep his eyes open, His thoughts quickly quieting down as the voices around him faded away.

_ " Poor sweetie.. I hope this will help him get some rest."_

_ " Hey Ricky! Can you please transport lieutenant Fair down here to a private room under Dr. Hollander's care? "_

_ " Sure Mira, just let me go fetch him a bed, so that I can lift him up."_

" Thanks Rick!" Mira waved him off before looking back at Lion.

" I have never seen him so upset Mira, He must have really loved that little boy."

"He did, very much so. Why, they were both like two peas in a pod! Where you saw Zack you would see Cloud. That sort of thing. Reminded me of two brothers or even father and son."

" Gaia that's rough.."

" Tell me about it.."

" Well then Mira, why don't we get Kunsel down here! He always had a certain magic over Zack, just like Angeal. We could use him like some sort of band aide till Angeal arrives to save the day."

" Nah Kunsel ain't coming back! Didn't you hear? He relocated!"

"W-what?! Kunsel left?!"

" Of course he did! Walked right out on Zack, even after he saved him!"

" That's not like Kunsel! He would never abandon Zack!"

" Well he did! Damn bastard! I could ring his neck myself!"

" Mira are you sure he knew what happened?"

Mira sighed " I don't really know..as I was not on shift at that time, I returned the next morning to find out that Zack had came by earlier with breakfast for him with a cute little smile on his face only for the other nurse named Mel, to go and turn him away because the bastard had signed himself out, in some sort of hurry."

Lion rubbed his chin " That doesn't make sense Mira, He would never leave Zack. Ever! I'm sure he didn't know."

Mira shrugged " I'm still pissed at him! He should know better!"

" I don't know Mira I have a feeling there is more to the story."

" Who knows with those two? I just want to get my hands on Kunsel and just strangle him!"

" I'm going to call him." Lion said " I betcha he doesn't even know."

" Call him then! And then tell me!"

Lion nodded waving to her as he walked away. " You stay on Lazard and make sure he gets Angeal out here."

" Will do!" She pipped up waving back as Rick and one other guy came in with a rolling bed to pick up the unconscious soldier off the floor.

" You coming with us Mira?"

" Yep!" She chirped as she moved out of the way standing by Zack's bed as they lifted him up off the floor and into the bed.

" Were going up to the labs, is that right?"

" Yep! Dr Hollander will handle him for the time being, as I am positive that his mako is out of sorts as his eyes turned color. That sometime happens when soldier's freak out, they throw there mako levels off on a loop. So were going to have his levels checked just to be safe as they could make him even more insane. Which would account for the way he was carrying on just now."

" Ok sounds like a plan!" Rick said as he grabbed onto Zack's bed Mira covering Zack with a blanket.

" We certainly don't need a second class soldier going berserk Mira! I heard that shit turns them into monsters! Is that true!?"

Mira rolled her eyes " Noooo it's not! Stop listening to the grunts who spread those dumb rumors!"

" They haven't the slightest idea what Mako is."

" Do you?"

" It's bright green goo that makes soldier's inhumanly strong! That's all you need to know!"

" Ooohh I like a woman with secrets!"

" When are you going to give up trying to put the moves on me?"

" When you say yes."

" Hah funny!"

* * *

><p>" Percy, get Sephiroth in here now." Lazard ordered from over his desk as he rubbed his forehead staring at the computer screen ahead of him, the soldier in the background disappearing.<p>

How could this be? His two best first class soldiers gone.

Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos KIA at the northern crater as they were overwhelmed by Wutai forces.

This couldn't be.

It didn't make sense.

How could his two best soldiers, be killed so easily?

" You called sir?"

" Sephiroth we have a problem. I am sending you off to the northern crater. Angeal and Genesis have been killed."

Sephiroth's eyebrows knitted " Impossible!"

" That's why I'm sending you. Please don't let the news out."

" I'm on my way." Sephiroth informed calmly brushing back his hair as he turned around walking out.

However Sephiroth in his great haste, did not pick up on the grunt standing guard at the door with his hand over his mouth shocked at the news.

_Oh my god! Angeal and Genesis dead?! I got to tell the guys! This is big, big news!_

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be up in a few days* So check back then! I usually like to update pretty quickly but typing these up does take me a little bit of time as i put a lot of thought into each chapter. Sometimes in my haste I make mistakes which is not good so i normally will correct them if I catch them.<p>

This one was hard for me to write as well! As I hate goodbyes! I wonder what is going to happen next?! That darn grunt is sure nosey! * enter the cheesy suspense music* What will happen with Cloud!? OMIGOODNESS! LET THE PROBLEMS BEGIN! AND GAIA WHERE THE HECK IS KUNSEL WHEN YOU NEED HIM! : P


	19. Chapter 19

Hey people! Boy am i glad I am up and running. What a close one. I have with me here another chapter from me to you.

**Also I like to make a note that I have made some very minor corrections on chapters 4,13,15,18 For the improper use of the word admonished. I usually use the find and replace tool and I accidentally hit replace all which changed the context of the phrase. Luckily it is very minor like, one phrase. Also I changed Chapter 1 just a bit when Zack finds Cloud :)**

Ok Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy it belongs to Square Enix.

**-Made some minor corrections in chapter 6 and added a tiny bit more to the fight scene-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Plans

" _Waaaaahhhhh!" Cloud yelled in his sleep shooting upwards in Zack's bed. Huffing and puffing as he looked around the darkness in panic._

" _Gaia! What's the matter?"_

_Cloud however didn't hear the sleep rasped voice too caught up in his fear trying to see past the darkness looking for anything that was familiar._

" _Cloooud, hellooo?" _

" _D-daddy!" He abruptly cried after his delayed reaction, frantically searching around blindly in the dark for the soldier, his hands scouring across the mattress." Where are you?! I can't see you!"_

_A soft chuckle broke out into the silent room calming Cloud down. " I'm right next to you silly.." Zack eased, touching cloud's shoulder and stroking the skin through his shirt in a comforting manner as Cloud heaved. _" _Bad nightmare huh?" _

_Cloud sighed in relief, his body falling backwards against the mattress. Happy that he was home. _" _Daddy! It was the worst nightmare ever!" He cried.  
><em>

_The voice beside him purred, the weight shifting on the bed as Zack turned onto his side reaching out and pulling Cloud to hug him in a warm embrace" Awwwww my poor spikey don't worry.. I'll keep you safe."_

_Cloud cuddled into Zack stealing back his lost comfort, it felt so good to be back in his arms. _

" _You see. It's alright.. Nothing to be scared of."Zack murmured lazily into his ear, his warm breath against his cheek comforting him even further. " Nightmares aren't real..They are just scary.. uhh... images.. brains..mmhh.. stuff... sleepiness and cheeseburgers..." he mumbled, his breath starting to even out as he fell asleep against Cloud blanketing him in complete safety._

" _Daddy?". _

" _Hm?" Zack hummed still half asleep. _

" _Daddy,You won't ever leave me right?"_

_Strong arms tightened around him in response "Mmhhh.. noooo waay.."He slurred his tongue weighing him down. " .. Together forever..."_

" _Really!?" Cloud squeaked nearly busting in excitement, turning in Zack's arms "You mean we really will live together forever!?" _

"_.. Always..." Zack chuckled in his sleep an alarm clock starting to ring loudly in the background. _

" _Dad? Why is the alarm clock ringing?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _That. You don't hear it?"_

"_..Mmmh?"_

" _Dad wake up. It's really loud."_

" _Cloud? Sweet heart face! It's breakfast time honey!" _

Cloud groaned in response, vaguely wondering why Zack sounded like a woman.

" Ooooohhhhh Honneeeeeyyyyy!" The voice sang, Thin pointed fingers pinching his cheek. " Wake up darling!"

" Daddy? " He rasped, still in a daze as he rolled over away from the voice.

" Daddy! Why, I'm not your father sweetheart! Its me Leyla your new mummy!"

" Mummy?" Cloud rasped his eyebrows knitting together, still asleep. What was that? And who was Layla? Did Zack let her into the apartment?

" Awwwww how darling! Your still asleep.. Mummy will let you rest ten more minutes. But after that you have to come downstairs for breakfast" She beamed pulling away from cloud and going to stand by the door. " Just remember, ten minutes is all!" She sang before she shut the door behind him, The loud thump finally rousing him awake drunken from his rest.

Cloud sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes which felt itchy and swollen. His Brain still foggy from his nap. " Daddy, can I have scrambled eggs with cheese and toast?"

He expected to hear Zack come in any moment from the bathroom still brushing his teeth. As he usually did when he was the first one awake.

" Daddy?" Cloud called eyes still closed and heavy. " I'm hungry!"

Still no response. Maybe Zack was in the kitchen, Meaning he would have to shout louder. Shiva forbid should he get out of bed. He always liked the cheery male to come over and pick him up, ushering him into the kitchen in their usual morning ritual, Which he so adored.

" Yoo-Hoo!" He called " Daddy my stomach is hungry!"

Cloud waited for a few moments in silence for a reaction but when he received none he finally decided to break their morning ritual and stalk off into the kitchen in a cranky manner. Upset that Zack had not come to swoop him up in his arms to deliver him to his usual perch on the breakfast bar.

First before he attempted stalking off angrily into the kitchen, he had to open his eyes.

A very daunting task indeed especially when he was sleepy. But unfortunately it had to be done, As he needed to go and see what the heck was keeping the soldier so darn busy.

He finally opened his eyes expecting to see Zack's sunny room when reality slapped him hard across the face.

This was not his room.

He and Zack would never live together forever. That was the dream.

The cold hard truth was that he was all alone in an unfamiliar home with unfamiliar things feeling alien to the environment that surrounded him. A brightly colored pastel blue room, smiling teddy bear wallpaper, Stuffed animals that he did not ever own or know grinning at him making him feel sick to his stomach as the images flooded back to him from last night. A little voice in the back of his head taunting him saying, He wasn't ever going to go home again.

_Daddy!_

* * *

><p>" Dr Hollander? How is Lieutenant Fair doing?"<p>

Dr Hollander looked down at Zack's chart. " I just checked up on him fifteen minutes ago, he is still out cold from the drug they administered to him at the infirmary."

" What about his mako levels?"

" His mako levels are quite interesting actually. The numbers have been slightly on the higher end of the spectrum which is unusual for someone such as him. He does not have that much mako in him yet to make him hit such a high number."

" Oh? Am I wrong in my understanding that Soldiers can actually increase their own levels when they are very upset or worked up?"

" No your not, but how that process happens is very complicated."

" Well I don't mean to step on your toes Dr Hollander, But Dr Hojo explained to me earlier that when they get upset or are in danger. Their adrenaline fires off and triggers the mako and then the mako delivers it's emergency boost to the soldier. Which would result in very high numbers, Is that correct?"

Dr Hollander raised an eyebrow rubbing his jaw as he looked at the file " Well yes and no. As it is not really here nor there. Yes, All second class soldiers of his caliber have some mako in their systems that they could push up to high numbers when they are upset or worked up. It will give them an extra boost, usually that is when the DMW comes in to play or the extra energy to use a summon, If skilled enough. However what puzzles me here is that his numbers are not what they are supposed to be for somebody of his rank and level of experience."

" What does that mean?"

Dr Hollander stood up from his desk holding out the file to Lazard " It means that his body is mimicking the mako levels of a first class soldier when he gets worked up. Which in turn gives him an insane boost of strength."

" H-how is that possible?!"

Dr Hollander hummed thoughtfully looking away " It is not possible. Which is why I find Zack's case so intriguing. Normally, in all cases their numbers just get unsteady, they fluctuate quickly. Up and down, up and down. Which causes them to go into a state of dysphoria. They act crazy because the brain can't stabilize the body when the levels go up, So they say and do things that seem erratic and out of control. But, when the level comes back down they come back to themselves. Which is a good thing. However, Zack's numbers just go straight up rocketing. They don't fluctuate at all on the way up to the top."

Lazard pushed his glasses up high on his head, floored at the numbers listed in front of him. " So your saying he goes from zero straight to ninety flawlessly."

" Yes. It is a very bizarre occurrence for a second class. Only the firsts can do that, and not all the time and not as easily.."

Lazard pressed his lips into a fine line, skeptical but just as intrigued as Hollander. " How strong can he get? "

" Well that is to be determined, but from what I have heard from the infirmary nurse, She explained that he had a very big boost of strength, almost making him inhuman. It took a third class soldier to hold him down and that was with great difficulty. Soldier third class Lion is no easy target to overcome hence his name and yet he could barely keep a hold on Zack. It was afterwards that the soldier began to act out of sorts, suffering the after effects of his mako levels climbing so quickly. "

" But having his mako levels climb so high like that, Can't that kill him? That can't be good for him."

Dr Hollander smiled darkly " It can. But, it can also be exploited." The doctor replied as he rifled through some papers on top of his desk picking up a photo of Angeal and holding it out for Lazard to see. " Take Angeal for example. Exploitation at it's best. I had worked very had to make Angeal what he is today and look how we reap the rewards." He added turning the picture around to stare at it.

" Director Lazard, I firmly believe that everything in Gaia that lives and breaths can be exploited or be used as a weapon along with the proper knowledge and technology, the right techniques." He continued now putting the picture down onto the desk and leaning back against it both hands flat upon the surface holding him up.

Lazard's gaze ping ponged from Hollander to the file and then back. " What are you suggesting that we do?"

" Here we have a opportunity, a wonderful once in a life time chance. Think bigger Director. In order for Zack's body to push up his levels that high, it must indicate that his body has a higher tolerance for Mako. Meaning, we can slowly give him more and push his limits. Then upset him to see how he reacts. He could be our little experiment, But I would need your permission."

" What if this experiment harms him? I can't afford to lose such a valuable asset to Shinra's soldier program."

Dr Hollander shrugged. " Everything has it's risks. But think of the benefits if we were to succeed."

" I do not want to create a monster. Doctor."

" Who says he is going to become a monster? Take our highest ranking soldier members for example. They all have very high concentrated levels of mako running through their veins. Do they seem monstrous to you?"

" But those soldiers have been slowly introduced to mako over the years. Their bodies have been trained to handle that. This is all just speculation. If we double his mako in such a short period of time, Who knows what can happen? It has never been done before."

" That is just a small technicality really,As long as his body can handle mako what difference does it make if he receives it a little bit ahead of schedule? Certainly he can handle a few small measly units more? He is strong and formidable. Don't you have faith in your soldiers?"

" And how much exactly more are these "small measly units" that you mention?"

Doctor Hollander sighed looking upwards as he calculated the exact dosage in his brain mentally. Coming up with a rough estimation. " I will start on the low end 250 mg/250cc . Somewhere in that area. We can climb from there once he reacts positively to it."

" 250 cc? Isn't that kind of high?"

Hollander paused for a moment considering it before shaking his head nonchalantly not concerned the least. " Not for Mako.. Like I said, that is the low end. I can slowly bring him up, and see where that gets us. But first I would need your consent to start my research."

Lazard paused for a moment in thought lifting the file up again and looking through the two paged report while Going over Zack's name which was printed in bold letters. If he said yes he would be consenting that it would be totally okay to use Zack as a guinea pig for experimental purposes for Shinra's benefit. But if he said no, he was going to lose out on the chance of possibly making a break through discovery which they could build on in the future. Why jeopardize such an opportunity? There was no need for guilt. Soldiers in the end were the property of Shinra anyway. No longer considered human, but pawns.

" Alright, Dr Hollander. You have made your point. I do ask that you bring in professor Hojo in on this as part of our plan."

Dr Hollander grimaced at the Hojo part, but went along with it anyhow grateful for the opportunity. " Very well I will begin to make all preparations. "

Lazard nodded, closing the file. " I am taking this report with me as I need to brief president Shinra on this very matter. You will keep Fair in the laboratory for the time being. Until I give you the green light to go ahead."

" Excellent. I will be awaiting your call anxiously." Hollander responded turning away going back over to his desk starting to gather his paperwork together in anticipation for his newest experiment. " I assure you, that you will not be sorry Lazard."

Lazard paused by the door before exiting "Let's hope that you are right Doctor." he said turning back to glance at Hollander with a serious look, a silent threat.

" Only good things can happen from here." Hollander assured looking away from Lazard and down to his paper work, dismissing him in a indirect way.

" Humph, We shall see. Good day to you Hollander we shall meet again soon." he said taking his leave.

Hollander waited for Lazard to be out of sight before calling in one of his laboratory technicians.

" Yes Doctor?"

" How is Fair?"

" He is coming around. Not fully awake yet, But I see that the medicine is starting to wear off."

" Good. I need you to notify Hojo at once and tell him to come here as soon as possible. We have been assigned a very important task."

" Yes sir, is there anything else you would like me to relay to Hojo?"

" No. That is all for now. Keep an eye on Fair, if anything changes let me know."

" Oh, I will sir!"

" Everything should be going according to plan."

* * *

><p>" Cloud darling, Why do you refuse to eat?" Layla cried lingering by the door " We are worried about you. You haven't eaten a thing since you arrived here."<p>

Cloud didn't answer her, refusing to come out of the little corner of the room he held himself up in.

" Please Cloud what's the matter?" The woman said inching closer " You can tell me."

Cloud hugged Boko tight, Zack's scent still vaguely clinging to the plushie.

" I want to go home." Cloud whined " I miss my daddy.."

" But honey, Don't you see? we are your new parents. You live here with us now. This is your home." The woman explained getting on her knees in front of him, Cloud hugging his stuffed toy close to his body.

" I wanna go home." He repeated, eyebrows pulling together. " Want my daddy.."

The woman sighed, a headache now brewing. " Cloud, Your just homesick, that is all. It will wear off you will see. Just give it some time. I think maybe you will feel better if we make some cookies together. Want to do that?"

Cloud shook his head, not caring what she offered. She could offer him the moon and he still wouldn't budge. He wanted to go home and that was that.

" Layla leave that boy alone! Can't you see he does not want to be bothered" An angry male voice called from down the hall footsteps going closer.

Cloud's "mother" turned around to see her husband lingering near the door a deep scowl on his gruff features. " I can't stand no sissy children! The boy has got to learn how to be a man."

" George he is only four." Layla grumbled " It is completely normal for him to be homesick on the first few days."

" Four or not! I'm his father now and he does what I say." The man growled stalking forwards, Cloud shrinking away. " Now come on boy, up on your feet. Time to eat dinner." The male pressured standing in front of Cloud tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. " I'm waiting."

" S-sweet heart please don't try to intimidate him. He will come around naturally." She said pushing her husband away from Cloud trying to put out the fire in his eyes.

" No Layla don't push me away. I am trying to reason with the boy." He argued to her pushing her gently aside " Don't make me get angry boy!" He threatened " Your going to eat and now! That is an order, you are my son."

Cloud pressed his finger nails into the inside of his fist shaking as he held back hot tears, drawing strength from the tags splayed over his chest, a silent reminder to be strong. He would not show this man weakness. " I am not hungry." He said firmly looking away, trying the mans patience.

The male smiled cruelly but was impressed none the less at Cloud's brave front. " Get down there now. " He demanded stepping forwards " Or that little yellow bird your hanging onto there will be soon going bye-bye."

That seemed to work as Cloud held onto Boko tighter in response glowering at the male.

" You may think that I am a bad person and that is ok. I don't really like children. I am only doing this for your mother. She wanted you so badly that she begged and nagged night and day till I could take no more twisting my arm till I agreed. Now I advise you follow my directions and everything should go smoothly. If your going to give me lip that is another case."

He threatened cracking his knuckles. "We have given you everything. A nice home, toys, whatever you need. Now be appreciative and get downstairs, don't make me come back in here." He finished, his cold unfeeling glare giving Cloud the chills.

" Yes, I think it's a good idea sweetheart" The women said holding out her hand to him in fear her husband was going to lose his temper " I have a very nice sandwich with your name on it, now why don't we go down to the kitchen."

Cloud's breath was pushing in and out as he clenched Boko tightly still refusing to let his tears fall. Angry at the man who threatened him saying he was his father. As if he could ever take that title away from Zack.

" Please Cloud." She whimpered feeling badly that things were not working out as she planned. " I know he seems scary and mean sweetheart but that is not really him. He is normally very nice, it is just sometimes he gets mad. But that doesn't mean he is a bad person. We just have to be careful around him okay? He didn't really mean what he said."

Cloud didn't answer her while standing up on shaky legs holding onto Boko in an iron grip just in case that animal of a man tried to take him away. For now he would listen to that mans orders, but just until he came up with a plan to escape.

" Thank you darling!" The woman beamed in relief that Cloud was finally listening. " I got a great big ole rib eye sandwich just for you! The tastiest in all of Gaia."

Cloud simply followed behind her silently climbing down the steps, Studying the vast space around him making a mental note of each window and each exit. A lesson Zack had taught him. Always be aware of your surroundings.

" You can have a seat here honey." The woman offered pulling the chair out for him before setting down a plate. " Don't worry your father is outside watering his crops. So we can be alone."

Cloud paused hesitating for a few moments before following her and taking his place at the table. A tempting smell rolling off the hot sandwich in front of him, making his stomach grumble audibly.

" Some one sounds hungry in here" She sang drumming her fingers against the counter. " Doesn't that sandwich look really tasty?" She tempted with a hidden smile before noticing the shiny tags around cloud's neck.

Cloud shrugged her off, looking away from the sandwich and down at Boko in his arms. The fluffy yellow bird looked as sad as he felt inside.

" Are those dog tags you got there ?"

Cloud looked down at Zack's tags resting against his chest. One of the few things he had left which he held sacred.

" May I see them?" She asked reaching her hand out towards him. His eyes going wide in response as he flinched away from her touch, his back meeting the wooden chair harshly. "Awww.. I am not going to take them from you! I just want to look at them."

" Please sweetie? I want to find out about your soldier friend."

Why did she want to know Zack? It's not like she cared about him. After all she did steal him away from him.

Layla rested her head in her palm thinking of something to bribe him with. She had to do something to get Cloud to like her. Maybe this soldier was the key. Maybe she could ween him slowly off of Zack and ease him into his new life. " If you let me read his tags, then maybe I can look him up in Shinra and we can call him. Would you like to speak with him?"

Cloud's head shot up, eyes brightening up like a thousand suns. " Really?!" He beamed happily shocking her at his sudden change. Cloud looked like a totally different boy. " Here read them!" He squeaked leaning forwards eagerly on the chair all excited about her calling Zack as he offered his neck the tags dangling in the air.

Layla bit her lip anxiously the pressure was on. She hoped that after this that she could find Zack's number or else she would be going back to the dog house. " Let's see here.." She mused taking the tags in her hand reading the name off of them. " Zack Fair, Soldier second class. " She read raising an eyebrow studying the shiny tag as she went over all the details. " My oh my, I never imagined him so young. Only Seventeen years old."

" Is this the boy you call Daddy Cloud?"

" Uhuh! So are you going to call him now?" He asked bouncing in his chair excitedly fidgeting around." I want to talk to him! You promised!"

" Okay, just give me one second to go through the shinra soldier directory. While I do that, I would like to see you eat. As I am sure Zack would not be happy to find out you are refusing food. Can you imagine what he would say?" She playfully threatened knowing that Zack was now the key to get Cloud to open up to her.

" Now you get started on the sandwich and I will be right back." Layla said walking out of the kitchen leaving cloud behind staring at the sandwich with a pout, the thought of Zack being angry at him for refusing food scarring him to his core. As Zack had always made Cloud eat four square meals a day even when he wasn't hungry.

Well anything for Zack, he thought reaching forwards and taking up the sandwich in hand, the smell now driving him even more crazy as his stomach cried _Swallow it whole!, Swallow it whole! _Yielding to his stomach, obeying it's angry demands he took a big bite out of the sandwich and hoped to Shiva that rib-eye wasn't actually made out of a bunch of eyes.

He would have to ask Zack about that over the phone later..

* * *

><p>Kunsel grunted out of annoyance, the mirror that he was using to shave fogging up.<p>

" Kunsel?"

" Yeah?" The shirtless male soldier answered putting down his razor on the edge of the sink as Kevin's light airy voice filtered in from over the sounds of the shower.

" When do you on guard duty?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh yay! Lucky me! I finally get you all to myself for the night."

Kunsel looked over at himself in the foggy mirror bleakly. The crescent like shaped scar that Zack had given him under his eye aching and reminding him to move on. He suppressed a sigh. " You want me to take you out?" He asked sounding vacant as he tried to fight the growing fog off of the mirror by vigorously wiping at it with the edge of his hand ignoring the pain he was feeling.

"Gee, I don't know.. Is it a date or is it as friends?" Kevin pressured trying to push the issue.

"It is what it is."

Kevin lowered his eyebrows. What kind of answer was that!?

" And that means?"

Kunsel sighed shaking his head " It means we just go along with the current ok?"

" Fine.." Kevin growled.

" I have to go and make a stop at the base, I will be back in a little bit to come and get you. So don't take too long." The lean soldier murmured drying his face and tossing the towel aside.

"Okaaayyy" Kevin sighed deflating like a balloon. He loathed the fact that they were both lingering in a sort of grey area. Thanks to Kunsel being unclear and confusing giving him mixed signals.

_He has not made a move on me since we last kissed. _He inwardly grumbled as he began to wonder why Kunsel was playing so hard to get. Sure,He had wanted him to acknowledge what happened between them the last time and maybe get some clarity. But the soldier seemed to be playing games and making him doubt whether or not it really did happen.

Or was he even really into males?

Hmm...Could Kunsel be struggling?

Noooo way...

He recalled The way the handsome male soldier allowed himself to be kissed by Kevin. Had let Kevin do what ever he wanted, giving him free reign. If Kevin were less modest he would have pushed Kunsel to do something further. But all that happened between them was a passionate make out session. In which Kunsel had put an end to when things got a bit steamy. Which convinced Kevin that he swung his way.

But...

After that the next morning it was like it never happened. They were just friends and Kunsel went about life the same way treating Kevin as a friend.

Then once Kevin started to lose hope, That's when Kunsel came out with this idea he had right before leaving to the Rocket Town base. He told Kevin that he was going to request to be transferred to Rocket Town from the base over at Midgar just to be close to him. Kevin was ecstatic at the news and waited patiently for Kunsel to return on the date he said he would.

But that day passed and he had heard nothing from Kunsel that whole entire night which made him pretty worried and a bit suspicious as Kunsel had answered none of his calls. Kevin was sure he had reneged but then the next morning the soldier showed up on his door step, looking like a lost soul. His helmet underneath his arm, his hair soaking wet and plastered to his face. His eyes distant and troubled.

Kevin figured he probably had gone on a mission and that was the reason why. But now thinking about it. Something didn't seem to add up. Why would Kunsel be so troubled and distracted? Why wasn't he making any advances? He seemed interested... Maybe Kunsel was just feeling guilty because Kevin was like a brother to him and he was uncomfortable with that fact? That was probably it. Maybe he was thinking about it too much.

Kunsel did move over here for him after all and now he was taking him out that obviously accounted for something.

_Maybe it would be better if I just let Kunsel take the reigns and stop trying to figure everything out. I might turn him off if I start pressuring him._

" I feel like such a girl.." Kevin complained stepping out of the shower. " Gosh Kevin where's your balls?"

* * *

><p>" <em>And that is the LAST time we fly in a helicopter Angeal!<em>" Genesis cried furiously as he worked to get all the bits of dirt, grime and leaves out of his hair, like that was the most important thing in gaia at that very moment. _" Oh my face must be horrid! I hope it is not scarred!"_

Angeal laughed at Genesis poking fun at him. " Your physical appearance is the least of our problems Genesis, we are lucky we survived that crash and avoided falling to our deaths inside the northern crater.. You should be thanking your goddess." Angeal suggested tossing aside his phone which was useless as it was melted.

" _My Goddess must be quite furious with me if she sent me hurling through the air with you letting me hit every tree on the way down! I doubt I shall speak to her at the moment and wait till she cools down. Lest she sends a Marlboro our way to finish us off. "_

Angeal agreed at that " Well let's not wait for her to send one. We need to get back home and fast, The puppy must be worried sick. I haven't been able to contact him these last few weeks and I can only imagine how he is going to complain and howl at me when I get back." Angeal worried pushing off a heavy branch that was on top of him.

" _Ahh! The Puppy!"_ Genesis abruptly shrieked putting his hands on his head as he just remembered that they had left Zack at home _"Angeal! Shinra must have confirmed us dead!"_ he cried his eyes becoming large _" He must be out of his mind with grief! We must leave at once! " _he panicked starting to pace around nervously wringing his hands about repeating the words _oh my dear puppy! _

" Genesis relax!" Angeal growled grabbing the frenzied soldier by his fore arm immediately stopping him from acting like a crazed hen. " Shinra knows better than to confirm two of their best dead."

Genesis eyes were glowing with fear _" And how sure are you?! I don't see any search helicopter's coming for us! They must think we are dead! Leagues into the life stream by now!" _Genesis cried going into full panic mode again._ " My puppy! My poor, poor puppy!" _

" Cut that out!"

" _Owww! Why did you do that for!?" Genesis cried pissed that Angeal had shoved him down into the snow. Getting his coat all wet. " My beautiful crimson coat!" He whined. " Your terrible!"  
><em>

" You need to cool off. Panicking isn't going to get us back home any faster. Plus your voice is really annoying me." He insulted with a small smirk seeing Genesis make a face at him. " I am going to find us a way out of here beautiful."

" _And how exactly are you going to achieve that my handsome friend!?" _Genesis grumbled in retaliation as he took up Angeal's out stretched hand in his helping him onto his feet.

Angeal rolled his eyes " Sometimes I wonder how you became a soldier Gen."

" _Well Sir Lancealot, how do you propose we get off of this god forsaken piece of land without an airship? Unless you propose that we swim in arctic waters until A. We freeze our very own symbols of manhood off or B. a shark comes and tares us into tiny bloody bite sized pieces!" Genesis spat angrily as he sat on a rock and held his head between his hands most likely worrying over Zack._

" Afraid of sharks Gen?"

" _Shut up Angeal!"_ he cried going back to his worrying as Angeal lightly chuckled, panicking on the inside as Genesis's observation about the lack of Shinra search squads swirled around in his head.

_I hope to Ramuh that Shinra doesn't report us as K.I.A. Please Gaia, Don't let Zack find anything out. _

" _Well!?" _Genesis snapped up from over his place at the rock_ " Have you come up with an idea?"_

Angeal drew in a breath looking around " Glacier village shouldn't be too far to walk on foot."

Genesis stroked his throat grimacing " Heh! Useless is what they are! Not a soul in sight that could help us. No ways of communication! Glacier village is no more useful to us than bone village! The only thing they are good for is shelter!" Genesis grumbled cursing under his breath.

Angeal sighed " Well right now shelter is better than nothing. I am positive we could find something of use there. Better than waiting here like two sitting ducks for a bunch of ice monsters to come and challenge us anyhow. We do not need to waste our mako on such futile things."

Genesis grumbled to himself further ignoring Angeal, reminding Angeal of the way Cloud would react when Zack would tell him no to candy.

" Genesis do not make me go over there and haul you over my shoulder. You want to get home to the pup right? Well so do I! So stop your bitching and get your self in gear soldier."

Genesis clucked in response_ " Very well I will do as you say! But do not complain to me when you see that Glacier village is as useless as a paper weight is in the midst of a tornado. I love the puppy just as much as you do But I think that going off to Glacier village is a waste of both time and mako."_

_Angeal growled now getting mad whipping around to face Genesis "So what do you say we should DO!?" _

_Genesis avoided Angeal's gaze knowing that he was burning a hole in him. His eyes darting about the the area for a moment as he thought what to do before coming up short and finally meeting Angeal's fuming glare. _" _Your nostrils are flaring you know." _

Angeal started grinding his teeth resisting the temptation to punch genesis straight clear across the crater and back to Midgar.

" _Angeal are you mad?"_ Genesis asked following behind the irate soldier who was storming off. " _Angeal?" _

" Just shut up Gen" Angeal fumed speaking in controlled tones " I do not want to hear one more peep out of you till we get to glacier village. Is that clear?!"

Genesis scowled and kicked a nearby rock like a child._ " Fine! But do not ask me how to get there! I am the only one who knows!" _

Angeal just grumbled something and ignored him stalking forwards with heavy footsteps, Genesis picking up on the words_ pretentious red headed bastard_ from his unintelligible muttered string of curses.

" _Angeal?" _

" WHAT!?"

Genesis obnoxiously grinned. " _Peep."_

* * *

><p>Cloud bounced with excitement as the phone was handed over to him ringing in his ears.<p>

He couldn't stop himself from trembling with happiness finally getting a chance to speak with Zack.

" Honey relax, here sit in this chair." Leyla said lifting him up sitting him down onto it Cloud's legs now kicking back and forth happily as he waited for Zack to pick up.

" Hello?" Cloud howled into the phone. " D-daddy!"

_Is this thing recording Angeal?... Oh, so it is! Hey there if your hearing this, you have reached my voice mail! Sorry! I'm probably out on a mission being a badass or just ignoring you. Hah! Just kidding. Leave a message and I will call you back! See ya then! -Beep- _

Cloud choked on the phone his eyes filling with tears of dissappointment. " Daddy!" He cried " I miss you! and I lov– " he was just about to tell Zack how much he loved him before he was interrupted mid sentence, the phone yanked right out of his grip by his "mother" who was pushing some buttons before speaking.

" Sorry to bother you Mr. Fair my son just wanted to speak with you for a moment. Please don't worry as he is quite happy here and we are grateful to you for all your help. I will have Cloud call you back soon! Take care! Bye bye now!" she chirped hanging up the phone and looking over at Cloud who was crying into his hands heartbroken.

" Sweetie." She cooed reaching out to him " We can call him tomorrow. He is probably busy. After all, soldiers usually are and I am sure he is hard at work." She tried to reason with him.

But Cloud would hear none of it as he jumped off of the chair running straight past her and right up the stairs howling all the way in anguish.

" Oh no..." She cried smacking her hand against her head. This was going to be another long tear filled night.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat up quickly in his bed as the bathroom door closed in the distance the shower starting up.<p>

_Finally the moment he was waiting for all night! _He swiftly jumped out of bed thrilled and ready to start snooping around as he got up on his feet putting his slippers on before creeping his way into Kunsel's temporary bedroom looking for his phone.

He knew it was wrong but during their so called "date" Kunsel had seemed preoccupied and distant and when they had bumped into one of the soldier's who knew him, he almost looked frightened. What was going on here? There was so many things he didn't know as Kunsel did not touch on anything important or about himself during the entire date. Which made Kevin curious enough to want to go through his things.

He quickly reached for Kunsel's pants which were draped over a chair and reached inside his pockets looking for his cell phone. He cursed when he came up bust only with his wallet.

"Shit! " He grumbled to himself looking around the room and seeing nothing. Kunsel must have taken his phone into the bathroom.

"Well beggars cant be choosers" He whispered to himself opening up his wallet to see if he could find any information on the soldier that would help him understand or get to know him better.

A Soldier ID card a few credit cards, Gil...

What's this?

Kevin's mouth fell open who on GAIA was this?! And why was he holding Kunsel so closely?!

He brought the picture closer to his face not believing his eyes. Was this the reason why Kunsel was so distracted?

This male was incredibly handsome, Handsome enough to make him feel insecure. Built, Tanned, Dark raven hair, Blue eyes, Nice smile, Shirtless in a pair of black and yellow shorts. It was no wonder Kunsel was not making any advances on him. He was nothing compared to the Adonis hugging Kunsel in the photo. He turned the picture over looking for any inscription, as the green eyed monster reared it's ugly head.

_My best friend Zack, The ladies man out on the prowl. 1999 At Costa Del Sol._

Kevin calmed down at the terms Best friend and Ladies man. Phew. Now he felt stupid.

_Boy, am I one jealous individual. _

Kevin lowered his gaze feeling guilty as he tucked the picture back into Kunsel's wallet and then back into his pants.

_Why am I worrying like this? Kunsel doesn't have anyone. Why do I keep thinking he does? He did move out here for me. How many times do I have to tell myself that?! _

_God, I am really dumb, If Kunsel walked out of the shower and caught me snooping he would never speak to me again. I would have really blown my chances. Arrgghhh but I want him so bad..._

_This whole entire night I kept hoping that he would make a move. But nope._

_All he did was take me out to dinner and listen to me talk while smiling time to time and nodding occasionally during conversation. But that was all.  
><em>

_I don't understand It one bit.  
><em>

Kevin returned to his bed and threw himself onto it none to gently and yanked up the sheets about him roughly covering himself from head to toe. Pissed off wasn't the word for the way he was feeling. He felt rejected in a way and unattractive as Kunsel didn't seem as interested as he thought.

_Aren't I cute? _

_I was always told I was the most handsome boy in all of rocket town. So why isn't Kunsel paying any attention to me. Is he blind?_

Kevin closed his eyes sighing. He didn't want to be awake anymore. Thinking of Kunsel would just frustrate him further.

* * *

><p>The next one will be up in a few days! Check back then or follow me! :)<p>

You guys thought I killed Angeal and Genesis off huh!? Heh heh gotcha! :P I LOVE Angeal & Gen! They are so fun to write up. As I picture them to be constantly squabbling in my head during hard times. Also Kevin looking through Kunsel's things you know the saying; look and ye shall find.


	20. Chapter 20

Im back, im back :) Hope your all still with me here as i bring about the next chapter. This one was kind of a turning point for the story so it did take a bit more extra thinking as I decided what direction I wanted this story to go in. So, here it is. If you can i always appreciate comments on letting me know how I am doing. They do help me to know if what I am doing is effective or not and I do my best to answer each one. To those who reviewed a big huge thank you out there! Your comments have made me crack up ( some were really funny, I think a person named Kazu X left me a comment all in caps which made me lol really hard.) So Thanks friends! and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own final fantasy seven, Square Enix does .

For those of you that read this chapter already

*Changed microwave to watch( inside joke between me and my friend Kai) * Kai liked microwave but I think watch is better , it just works in the dialogue* and the reason why i used microwave is b/c My friend Kai is the ultimate wrecker of microwaves he broke 2 in like a few months!& I still have mine from 2 years ago :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Test

" So is this the test subject?"

Dr Hollander frowned while filling the syringes " Yes Hojo, This is Lieutenant Fair, Soldier second class, age seventeen. He is going to be helping us with our research."

" Ah yes, Angeal's boy." Dr Hojo said fixing his glasses leaning over " I imagine him to be an excellent specimen for our research, he should do well."

Dr Hollander filled up the last syringe and began to wipe Zack's forearm down while Hojo rifled through his chart in the background silently.

"_Ang..eal..." _

Hollander paused looking downwards at the soldier. " Zack?"

" Ugghh..." He groaned his eyebrows scrunching up. "Ang..eal...my..head..." He complained." Thirsty.."

" We will get you something to drink soon. Just stay still for a few seconds while I get you fixed up here." Hollander said looking over to Hojo for further instruction. " Should we go ahead?"

" He is still not lucid yet, I believe this is the right time." Professor Hojo answered shaking one of the syringes in his hand to get the mako going. " I will proceed with the first rounds."

Dr Hollander stepped aside and let Hojo take his place as he took a back seat to watch with interest with a clip board in his hands.

" We are starting on 250 cc then we are going to up it to double that in the next few weeks. Lieutenant Fair will be on observation till then." Hojo informed looking around him.

" That is correct." Hollander answered checking something off on his list, the lab techs surrounding them all taking notes while Hojo examined the unconscious soldier who was fighting to regain his cognizance as he strapped his hands down to the table.

" Do not move boy." Hojo scolded as he turned on the over head lamp casting a bright white light over Zack, while One of the lab techs positioned his arm to expose the soft vulnerable flesh underneath to Hojo's needle.

" He's ready doctor." The lab tech said pulling away as Hojo pushed the glasses up against his nose in anticipation. Zack finally gaining consciousness at the wrong moment as he opened his eyes and lifted his head up slightly to see Hojo lingering above him.

" First rounds going in. Be ready." Hojo warned as he pushed the needle into Zack's arm administering the first wave of Mako.

Zack's head fell heavily back against the metal table with a loud thump, the sudden shot of mako to his body sending him reeling.

" Unngghhh..."

" Don't fight against it Lieutenant Fair." Hollander said rising up as the monitors sounded off around them " It will only make it that much harder for you. Just let it happen."

Zack groaned weakly twisting in the restraints not liking the way he was feeling. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach as the inside of his body burned. " Angeal!"

" Remarkable!" Hojo gasped watching the numbers climb on the screen as the male below him struggled and carried on against his restraints whimpering in pain." Absolutely remarkable!"

" Unnhh...geal..please!..." Zack cried, the burning now inside his head, sharp pain behind his eyes. " ANGEEAAAL!"

" Hojo put him under!" Hollander demanded in a scathing tone as he scribbled something down on his clip board Zack's voice driving him mad. " We have seen enough. The mako seems to be taking quite well to him, I think it is inhumane to let him suffer the after effects merely for pleasure."

" Bah! It feels no pain!" Hojo cackled still watching the number on the screen with glittering eyes " It is just a normal reaction to the mako. It will be over in just a few seconds. Let the students around us witness the power of it. How it changes our soldiers into true works of art!"

" Hojo we have all the data we need. There is no need for any of this." Hollander growled, Zack in his ears groaning deliriously as he took up a syringe and injected it into Zack's Iv ending his torment. " I desire a strong test subject. It would be no good if we stress his body to the point that he is useless." Hollander informed tossing the syringe down and shooting Hojo a dark glare.

Hojo laughed in response " Can't take hearing them in pain Hollander?"

Hollander scowled. " I just do not see the point in prolonging pain once we get what we need out of him."

" Heh! That's why there are so many unsuccessful scientists around us. Through pain we can learn much. You should do your best to understand that." Hojo informed gathering up his files. " I will leave you to him then, you may continue your research. I will be checking in now and then." Hojo said the students behind them dispersing into groups. One group following behind Hojo. Leaving Hollanders staff lingering idly.

" Doctor?"

Hollander stood staring at Zack, unable to take his eyes off of him. The soldier under him now deathly still and gasping for breath as the numbers continued to soar.

"Any orders for us sir?"

Hollander nodded " Put the lieutenant here on some oxygen treatments and make him more comfortable. Also, Mark down any new changes."

" Yes sir, Anything else?"

" I want to be notified immediately if anything should happen."

" Right away Sir." The lab technician answered going off to prepare Zack's oxygen treatments mask as Hollander loosened the straps on Zack's arms, giving him a bit more room to move around comfortably but still be restrained.

_I wonder would Angeal would think of this._

* * *

><p>Once. Twice. Over and over the little blue ball ricocheted off the wall bouncing back to into his small hands as he waited patiently for the phone to ring. It had been days since they had called Zack hearing nothing but his voice mail. Now he was starting to wonder if Zack had even missed him at all.<p>

" He's not going to call ya back boy! Don't ya see he's glad to be rid of ya!" The male taunted laying back against his reclining chair watching a chocobo race on television.

Cloud scowled not answering back as the words swirled around his mind. That couldn't be true. Zack would have never given him up if they hadn't forced him too. But still Zack not calling..

" Honey, get away from the phone." His mother cried pushing against his shoulder. " Go on up and play with your toys."

" Nooo.."

" Come on now up ya go!" She said fighting against him, forcibly standing him on his feet, against his will. " Come on now be a good boy." Layla tried not wanting her husband to lose his patience.

" But the phone!" He whined. " What if Daddy calls?"

Layla frowned as her husband growled_ a what was that boy!_ Before getting back absorbed into the game forgetting what they were talking about.

" Please Cloud, don't say that in front of your father." Layla corrected giving him a secret look. " Please do what I say, before.." She motioned to her husband with a tilt of her head her eyes begging Cloud.

Cloud sighed deflating like a balloon understanding what she was saying. " Alright."

" That's a good boy." She smiled before whispering into his ear. " Don't worry I will try him again."

Cloud nodded lazily still feeling let down as he made his way up the stairs dragging his feet with Boko in his hands.

_We would like to interrupt the Friday night golden saucer chocobo games to present to you a word from our sponsors, Shinra's SOLDIER program, join today and be somebody._

" _And how old were you when you joined Soldier?"_

" _Uhhh Gaia, too young! I was about thirteen!"_

_" Oh my gosh such a baby then! What made you want to join Soldier in the first place being so young and impressionable?" _

" _Gah! That one is easy! I always admired Soldier for their strength and I thought one day, Hey I should be that! I wanted to be a hero just like my favorite Idol Angeal Hewley." _

Cloud froze midway on the stairs eyes going wide. It was..it was Zack! Zack was on the tv. " Daddy!?"

"Yippee! Daddy's on the tv!" Cloud shouted sprinting into the living room all excited to get a glimpse of the soldier he so missed. " Da– !"

" Sorry. Too late." The male laughed having changed the channel on purpose " Too slow."

Cloud balled his fists his expression growing tight " Put it back!" He cried fighting back bitter tears of hatred. Why this male was bent on making his life miserable was beyond him.

" Heh! Not a chance kid!"

Cloud stomped his foot losing his temper" Put my daddy back on now!" He growled his eyes bright with anger.

" Get outta the way damn it!" The man cried sitting up in his chair as Cloud blocked the view. " Layla get him outta here before he gets it!"

" No!" Cloud yelled angrily as he saw his mother coming out of the kitchen in alarm. " Put my daddy on! I wanna see my father!" He cried.

" Well ya aint! And he's not your father! I am."

" Gimmeee the remote!" Cloud screamed making a mad dash for the remote, trying to pry it away from the males iron grip as he savagely clawed at the hand " I wanna see my daddy!" He howled.

" No you aint!" The male fumed " Now let go!" With that he backhanded Cloud a sharp smack sending Cloud flying backwards onto the floor.

" George! NOO!" Layla screamed in horror " Don't hurt him!"

" Get away from me Layla!" The scathing male yelled as he got up off his chair starting to unbuckle his belt.

" Please George he didn't mean too! Really! Remember he has only been here two weeks! He needs more time!"

" Layla back away from him, unless you get it too."

" No George!" She cried " I won't let you!"

" Layla I am counting to three and if you don't back away it's going to be worse on him. Boy has got to learn respect and I am going ta' be the one to show him."

" Oh Shiva, George please be compassionate."

" Ain't got nothin to do with compassion, got to instill respect in the boy. This is the only way."

" But George!"

" But nothing woman! Now step away and let me teach him a lesson."

" Oh please George don't be too hard on him now.." She whimpered as she stepped away from Cloud apologizing to him with teary eyes. She figured it was best to just let her husband rule as father and man of the house. Cloud did lose respect for him after all.

" Stand over here young man." The male ordered holding his belt in his hands " Hold out your arms."

Cloud squeezed Boko tight but refused to show any sort of fear as he followed the man's directions and put Boko down standing in front of him with his arms facing outwards, eyes squeezed shut.

WHAP!

Cloud bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as the swift leather belt kissed his sensitive fore arms. The hard leather coming down on him with a hail of fire and brimstone. Each time he could feel the belt grow warmer and warmer against his arm as the skin turned red threatening to bleed. He bit his lip harder each time it came down refusing to cry out as the tears built up in his eyes.

" That's enough George!" The woman cried. " Enough!"

" Hmph. That ought to show ya! Raise your hands next time and you will git double that!" The man crowed threading the belt through the loops of his pants as Cloud stood there shivering bending down to pick up Boko nearly dropping him the first time from all pain in his arms.

" Now git to your room." He ordered turning away. " Damn kid."

" Oh honey!" Layla whispered reaching out to Cloud who backed away from her eluding her touch with an angry glare. " Cloud my dear!" But Cloud ignored her turning away angrily, stalking up the stairs quietly holding back whimpers as his arms stung.

" Good riddance." The male crowed going to sit back in his chair as the door slammed in the background. " You still want him Layla?! Spoiled brat."

" Oh George.." Layla cried " Why did you hafta hit him so hard ?"

* * *

><p>Kevin heard Kunsel's phone go off in the background as he slowly crept his way out of bed leaving Kunsel snoring lightly in his sleep. It was now a solid fact to him in is mind that the object of his affection was being held prisoner by this Zack. This sudden knowledge came to him one night when he resting beside Kunsel, and the male had groaned out Zack's name. Ever since then Zack became an obsession for Kevin and every night Kunsel's phone had rang, he had ignored the call and deleted the evidence. Now this was night four that the phone had rang at the exact same time and Kevin already had a feeling at who it was.<p>

" Gotcha!" he whispered triumphantly as he grasped the vibrating phone in his hands

" Is it Luxiere Or Lion?." He grumbled stealing off away like a bandit into the bathroom with Kunsel's phone opening it up like he usually did.

_Re: Where the heck are you! Been trying to call you for days! _

_KUNSEL GAIA! ! All I have been getting is the busy signal or your voice-mail. You either out of boundaries or you fell off of Gaia. So I am sending this text hoping that you get it. Things are serious here! I don't know what is going on with Zack! Ever since he has been transported to Hollander's lab I have not seen him. As I said in my last text, They took Cloud away from him, which set him off something terrible. If he's your friend and you care about him the way you say you do, then you would get off your ass and get here! Rumors are flying around the grunts that Angeal and Genesis were killed in the northern crater. Imagine what will happen when Zack finds out. You should have seen him man he was a mess. Might I also tell you that he thinks that everyone has abandoned him including you. Can't say I blame him. Looks like you did. _

_-Lion _

Kevin was now on a turning point again. He either let the message be read by Kunsel and sit idly by as Kunsel jumped to the rescue or put an end to it now.

" All is fair in love and war." Kevin retorted as he hit the reply key on Kunsel's phone thinking of what to say to this Lion.

_Re: Hope all is well._

_Hey Lion, Thanks for letting me know. Sorry to hear about Zack, But I can't jump to his rescue. I am really tied up in a mission and am really happy out here in my work. I don't have the time to be anyone's hero. Hopefully Angeal and Genesis are not dead. Please don't respond back. I don't have the time. Thanks, Kunsel._

" There put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Kevin grumbled not feeling guilty in the least bit. If anyone deserved Kunsel it was him and no one was going to take him away.

A few moments tickled by when Kunsel's phone started to go off again.

" Aw crap!" Kevin groaned Luxiere's name flashing on the screen. Kevin quickly pressed the end button silencing the call and sending it straight to voice mail with shaking hands. Luckily the ringer didn't sound at full blast as he was playing Russian roulette.

He waited impatiently for the phone to vibrate again to signal a voice message. In the mean time he took the opportunity to go through Kunsel's phone book sifting through many unknown names before reaching the one which hit a nerve.

" Key, John,Langley,Jeff,Roe,Lion, Luxiere and finally _Zack_.."

With a dark jealous cackle he pulled up Zack's name on the phone book, a text message out box popping up on the screen with sent messages from Kunsel to Zack.

He narrowed his eyes as he never had gone through Kunsel's phone entirely before never having much time.

He pulled up the first message and scrolled through it.

_Re: Can I?_

_Zack hope your still up! I lost the key to my apartment again. Got yelled at by the Sargent for an hour. Hoping I Can bunk with you? It's cold out here in the halls :( Please? Pretty please? I don't take up much space. -Kunsel._

_Re: Lost key._

_The Sargent should have given you a two hour lecture! I admire his restraint. Boy oh boy, Irresponsible as ever huh Kunsel? I'm starting to think your losing your keys on purpose. -Zack :)_

_Hmph. Kevin felt his jealousy flare up even more now, a fire consuming him as he couldn't stop reading. Like a disease that ate him up completely and totally he gave into it. Letting it guide his actions as he scrolled through all the messages on Kunsel's phone._

_Re: Cutting my hair._

_Zack what do you think if I cut my hair? Would I look good in a crew cut? Just wondering..._

_Re: Cutting your hair_

_Gaia no! I love your hair. _

_Re: Cutting your hair._

_If you love it so much Zack, why don't you marry it? :P_

_Re: Cutting your hair. _

_Your a freak :D you know that Kunsel? Lucky I put up with your nonsense!_

_Re: Bastard I read what you wrote on the bathroom wall.  
><em>

_For a good time call Kunsel. He gives the best head on Gaia :)Did you think you were funny ya tool! I recognized that handwriting of yours anywhere! Did you think I wouldn't know! You better run when I see you! BASTARD!_

_Re: Bastard_

_Why Kunsel, how come you would accuse your best friend of doing that to you!? Geez im not that mean..However I was about to call you up just now coz I saw your number on the wall! So is it true what they say? Do you really give the best head on Gaia?! *Snicker_

_Re: Bastard_

_Im so going to kill you, they are going to have to bury you twice. _

_Re: Bastard_

_But is it true!?_

_Re: Bastard_

_YES!_

_Re :Bastard._

_YOUR A HOMO THEN!?_

_Re: Bastard_

_Zack seriously just stop. Your not funny._

_Re: Bastard_

_Well it was funny while it lasted :( sorry if i pissed you off * Frowns.  
><em>

_Re: :( Miss you. _

_Haven't seen you in a week. I feel kind of lonely. Tell Angeal to stop sending you on such long missions. Life sucks without the puppy..  
><em>

_Re: Zack where are you?_

_Still not back yet, or responded to my last message, getting worried. Where are you?.-Kunsel._

_Re: Sorry Kunie!_

_Boy oh boy Angeal had my ass toting after president's shinra bratty son Rufus! Ugh! Stuck up as ever! Sorry if I worried you! he took up all my time :( Promise you I will take you for a ride on my bike and we will Paint the town red wen I get back :D anywhere you want to go my treat. Winks* -The puppy _

_Re: Bored :(_

_Zack help im bored! Have guard duty again, nothing fun. Wanna go to a movie tonight? Please say yes :( -Kunsel _

_Re: Bored._

_Only if you take me to dinner first :D I'm not a cheap date so you know rofl You gotta lay down gil for me lols j/k :P_

_Re: Bored_

_Never imagined you to be XD So at the end of the date, do I get a kiss? If i'm going to be shelling out a hundred gil for your meal there had better be a kiss coming at the end._

_Re: Bored_

_Only if you keep your mouth closed :D – Zack._

_Re: Bored_

_Prude._

Kevin had, had enough when the phone started to vibrate again signaling a message. The green eyed monster in full control as he pushed the talk button none to gently.

_Holy Odin! What the fuck is going on K! Get your ass down to Midgar! The shit storm is brewing here! Zack is pretty bad. Please man I'm begging you! You love him don't you?* Click*_

_To delete press 7.._

_So what about Zack! He is not Kunsel's problem! Let someone else worry over him!_

Kevin shrugged uncaring as he pushed the button destroying Kunsel on the spot. He no longer cared as he made it his business to go through Kunsel's entire phone Every photo, every message that had Zack was deleted. He was out of his mind with jealousy as he pushed the keys on his phone.

_As long as he's gone I don't care._

Kevin had made sure to put an end to the blue eyed beau on Kunsel's phone by blocking his number and those related to him and would now work to erase Zack from his heart. There was only room for one person in Kunsel's life and it was going to be him.

" Good bye Zack." Kevin said as he closed the phone and opened the bathroom door revealing Kunsel behind it still asleep clueless of what was happening to his phone.

_I'm not sorry Kunsel..I am not going to lose you again from now on I will make it my life's work to keep them away from you._

* * *

><p>Zack shot up in his bed with a start looking around the room in confusion. His vision was blurry the white light bothering his eyes.<p>

" Oh Mister Fair good morning!" Came a friendly voice as a technician sprinted over." Didn't think you would be waking up so soon!"

" Wat am I doing here?" Zack rasped recognizing the smell of the lab as he sweat profusely the room moving about him " Where's Cloud?" He asked his head drooping as if it weighed a million tons.

" Um, Cloud sir?"

" Where's Cloud?!" He growled frustrated that he couldn't grasp what was going on. The room spinning round and round as he tried to remember what happened. " Gaia i'm gonna be sick.." Zack warned throwing his head over the edge of the bed as bile climbed up his throat.

" Get me Clooooud!" He demanded his voice wavering before he emptied out his stomach right in front of the tech, not caring if he was watching.

" It is okay you may leave Fair with me." A voice that sounded like Angeal crowed, a strong hand pushing him back against the bed.

Zack tried to blink away the blurriness his stomach still quivering " Angeal iz it you?" He rasped a napkin wiping his mouth as he tried to keep his eyes open.

" No this is Doctor Hollander."

Zack sighed in disappointment " Why am I here?"

" Your here because your Mako levels went off the charts and now we have to regulate them."

Zack sucked in a breath " Gaia, how did that happen?"

Hollander paused not wanting to remind him right away, Zack still didn't have enough time to adjust to the mako. " You just passed out is all, now please stay here and rest. My lab technicians will assist you." He soothed injecting something into Zack's Iv.

" Wannagoback.. my.. a-apartment. Go.. home.." Zack slurred.

" But Zack you must. Just for a little while till your better." Hollander smiled watching the medicine take full effect as Zack tried to fight it, trying to keep his eyes open but rapidly losing the battle.

"Dun.. wanna be here..no.." Zack tried his voice sounding far away from him as he shook his head weakly in protest his eyes sliding shut. The feeling of something cool running through his veins placed a mind numbing hold upon his tongue again. He could no longer fight it but succumb to it once more everything going dark once again.

_Cloud.._

Dr Hollander made sure Zack was out before releasing the restraints on him. Most likely after this strong dose he wasn't going to need restraints as the soldier would be even weaker for the next few days after his second wave of mako. Which would Make the job easier, as Mako usually took it's toll on a soldier for a few days before picking up in strength.

" Sir is everything all right here?" Asked a tech who was passing by.

" Yes, everything is under control. Monitor Fair and give him some nutrients in the mean time. Keep him stable. Dr Hojo will be taking over the evening, giving him the next wave."

" Ok sir, if anything changes I will call you."

" Very good." Hollander responded taking one last look at the unconscious soldier before leaving to his office with a stack of files under his arm.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by and Life in Rocket town bustled on as Kunsel made his way to the shinra rocket pad.<p>

" Ah heck! Blasted Damn piece of machinery! Shera damn you! Where are you when I need you! I need some of that damned tea!"

" Mr Highwind?"

" Augh! Damn it! What do you soldiers want?" Cid grumbled as he came out from underneath the massive rocket engine all full of oil. " Didn't I tell yer type not to disturb me while im at work! For Gaia's sake boy! Can't ya see im busy! Why this rocket will never get off ground while you people keep disturbing me!"

Kunsel held up his hands up at the fuming pilot innocently " Sorry it was not my desire to disturb you. I came to deliver a message from president Shinra."

" What in tarnation does HE want?!" He spat wiping his hands with a dirty rag. " Wants me to speed up the job?"

Kunsel smiled " It looks like it, Says he want's a solid date from you. Demanding the exact time you will finish up these repairs."

" Well that be all!" Cid cursed throwing the rag. " That president of yours has the worst timing in all of gaia. DAMN I REALLY NEED SOME TEA NOW!"

" Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Cid, really."

" Ah not yer fault! Gimme that there wrench soldier, Are ya busy?"

Kunsel nodded his head " I Have a small lunch break."

" Care to spend it in the name of Shinra? You can help me out you know."

" Alright, But i'm no mechanic, I can barely fix my own watch." Kunsel replied handing cid the wrench. " Hah didn't know soldiers were so damn useless, all that fightin and you cant even fix nothin!"

Kunsel shrugged removing his helmet. " Well that's why Shinra hired you Cid. They aren't as dumb as you think."

" Hah just men in suits!" The pilot retorted as he banged on something with his wrench  
>" That damn president of yours doesn't know shit from shinola!"<p>

Kunsel laughed in response not having a clue of what that meant as he watched the pilot bang some more on the engine unloading a few colorful words at it.

" Say there, you look awfully familiar." Cid commented getting a good look at Kunsel now that his helmet was off. " You from round here boy? You got that rocket town look about you."

Kunsel anxiously looked away avoiding Cid's inquisitive gaze " What makes you think that?" He asked trying to act natural.

" You look like a soldier I once knew. Always came around here lookin for spare parts for repair jobs and such, had this youngin always toting around him. Nice looking boy too. Don't know what happened to him after this whole town turned witch hunt after his son saying that he murdered some good ole boy up in the mayors mansion. Poor fella I never did believe that happened. "

Kunsel made a soft sound looking away, the memories of him following his father to the base popping up into his mind. "... Probably dead by now.." He said rather numbly the thoughts inside his head playing like a silent movie.

" Who Garret!? Heck no! That man was as strong as Odin! Knowing him he probably just living on out there somewhere breeding them chocobos! He always liked to do that! He was a farmer once ya know! Lived up in that big blue house up the road with a sweet brown haired gal breeding them darn yellow birds! I reckon he must be still doing that now and that sweet gal, had such a nice smile. Kinda like yers."

" Yeah I bet. Too bad she walked out on him." Kunsel answered flatly looking at Cid. " That man you speak of was my father."

The sound of the wrench hitting the floor was the only thing Kunsel heard as Cid pulled away from the engine, his blue eyes wide with surprise. " Gaia! I knew, I knew ya! Couldn't forget a face like that! How is the ole boy holding up son!"

Kunsel grimaced not really knowing why he just told Cid who he was. He just felt so compelled to say something to him and when he did, he couldn't figure out his reasoning behind it. Maybe Cid was just easy to talk too.

" I dont know anything about my father ever since I left Rocket Town to right his wrongs. He was a traitor to us all."

" Ah shit, Son! I never thought of your old pa like that, He was a good man you know and I know the mayor had done him some wrong too! You know right up until that nice gal up and disappeared on him like ya mentioned is when I started to notice changes in him. Not too long after that he deserted soldier."

" That's a surprise " Kunsel commented darkly " Who knew he actually was a human once."

Cid tossed the dirty rag at him " Sure was! He worked hard to git that woman of his a pretty roof over her head not to mention clothes on his son's back. It was a shame she ran off with that fella from Corel! Why that whole damn village just burns me up!" Cid cursed becoming grumpy again " Every time I think of Corel I just get so mad! I hate that village! My Damn sister Leyla and that fuck George! I could snap his neck in two for marrying her! Poor boy they now got! Why, that Cloud must be getting a beating day and night from that bum!"

Kunsel was about to say something else when his breath hitched. " Cid what did you just say!?"

Cid cursed again " Shiva's tits! Don't ya hear me boy! Im tellin ya my family issues here and you go interrupting me now that's not proper rocket town manners you know better than that!"

Kunsel shot forward grabbing Cid by the shoulders shaking him " What was the boys name you just mentioned!?" His voice raising a pitch. It couldn't have been.

" I said Cloud! His parents must have been damn hippies to name a boy that!"

Kunsel gasped his eyes going wide as he jerked away from Cid clambering onto his feet. " Where does this sister of yours live?"

Cid's grumbled going back to work on his engine " Gaia don't mention her! What you need to go over there for! You aint leave nothin there!"

" Cid please. That boy you mention may be someone I know."

Cid sighed banging against the engine again with his wrench " Well if that be the case then, he lives in the second house in corel village, it is a green house with yellow shudders. The only retarded house looking that fruity in the whole entire village. That is where you will find them. I only ask that when you see that George of hers, that you give him a working over from me! Damn bastard!"

" Oh, I will.. " Kunsel said tossing the rag back at him. " Thanks Cid."

Cid banged the engine again with his wrench. " Yeah yeah, now git on outta here son."

* * *

><p>Kunsel entered into the soldier base pushing by a few man who were gathered around the entrance mumbling something about Angeal and Genesis and the northern crater. Kunsel would have taken the time to listen, if he wasn't so focused on getting some reception to his phone so that he can call Shinra.<p>

After a few tries of walking around to different areas he finally got more than one bar of reception and jumped on it.

The sounds of the ringing was distorted at first but then as he moved slowly towards the small makeshift cafeteria the sound got clearer.

" Good evening thank you for calling Shinra, how may I direct your call?"

" This is Kunsel Kai, Third class soldier. Please put me through to dept A."

" Yes, right away sir." The woman said transferring his call, the soft sounds of classical music reaching his ears making him impatient.

" Holy Shiva! Kunsel!?"

" Who's this?"

" Its me, Key."

" Oh Gaia, Key! Listen I need your help. I don't now why, but I can't contact anyone else through my phone. Can you tell me what is going on in shinra?! Have you seen Zack lately?"

" Oh Man Kunsel! The answer is what isn't going on! Look, I can't really disclose the intimate details over the phone about the lieutenant. But I do know that the little Blonde boy was adopted by some family in Corel and the Lieutenant got really sick over it. If I were you I would get in contact with the boy's new folks and if you want to see him I have their phone number. "

Kunsel's muscles tightened, his head drawing back stiffly as a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. " No, don't need it. Listen Key I need you to do me a big favor I need you to go into the database and pull up Cloud's Strife's file. Can you do that? "

" Strife? Sure. Give me a sec." Key said over the phone, typing away. " Cloud Strife age five, Male blonde hair blue eyed. Is that the one?"

" Yes, can you tell me if there are adoption papers filed in his name?"

" Hmm..Yep there here. I see em, there's about seven pages worth."

" Good, Now can you tell me if Zack had signed off on the adoption agreement to relinquish his temporary parental hold on Cloud on the last page?"

" Let me see.." Key hummed over the phone as he silently read the file over. " No don't see no signature, just his parents. Zack had only ever signed the first page which was his agreement to support Cloud and become a legal guardian till he agreed that the child can be placed in a good home."

" Fucking bastards I knew it." Kunsel grumbled. " Listen Key this is important. Can you fax those papers over as a personal favor to me to at the Rocket Town base?"

" Yeah sure. What you need them for though?"

" Don't you worry about that." Kunsel said over the phone " Thanks for all your help Key really. I will be waiting on that document, so please be quick."

" Getting that done now, talk to you soon K."

" Alright, I will be in touch."

After he hung up the phone he went towards the small computer area and took a seat by the fax machines impatiently bouncing his leg as he tried not to think about Zack having a feeling that something horrible must have befallen his best friend.

Soon the fax came in and Kunsel grasped the paper none to gently from the fax machine reading the small print in front of him with a careful eye.

Son of bitch! Those dirty Shinra rat bastard executives didn't even legally give Cloud up for adoption. They just got rid of him to the first family they encountered without running a background check just wanting to get Cloud away from Zack so that they could have their soldier back. What they didn't know was that they had done their own a great injustice and were caught in the act. For Kunsel had once took up Midgar law in his studies during his first years as a grunt. He knew that In the event of an adoption, It was the law in Midgar for the person who was signed as a temporary legal guardian to be given a chance at adopting the child first or if unable to then, said guardian would have to sign off on his approval relinquishing his hold on that particular child in order for the adoption to be legal and recognized by the government of Midgar. There fore this adoption was illegal and deemed unrecognizable. Which means Cloud should be placed back under Zack's care legally.

" I got them now!" Kunsel growled taking the papers and folding them up, shoving them inside his pocket. At least now he could pay some of his debt back to Zack. Even if they didn't see eye to eye, or even if they were unable to love each other. Zack in the end was still his friend and no matter what Kunsel would always love him.

_I'm coming home to you Zack, and I'm bringing Cloud with me._

* * *

><p><em>Cid was fun to write! In my mind he is a country bumpkin and if you don't know anything about Cid and his tea, I ask you to look it up. Just google Cid highwind tea<em>

_It was one of the moments in Final Fantasy Seven where i cracked up so hard. That made me love Cid right there. No joke._

_The next chapter will be up in a few days, so follow me or fav for updates :P Until then ladies and gents! * Waves*  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

Good day people! This one I rather got out quickly since I had extra time off and a large pot of coffee! So here it is! Again thank you for all the kind reviews n_n as they help to guide me in the right way, so keep em coming :) They are like beacons of light in the dark to me.

Also, as I read in the reviews, I'm happy that you guys are liking the idea of Kunsel finally getting his butt in gear. I agree! I think it's about time he start getting on the ball ^_^ Although Kunsel still is a bit nutty as he is emotionally unstable at times ( esp around Zack) :P We gotta give Zack something to work with X) I love to give him headaches.

So thanks to all you people leaving me reviews and reading out there. They really do help!

Well enjoy friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7! It is property of Square Enix.

** Also this chapter is kind of violent and morbid so be warned!

* Made some tiny adjustments in some parts of dialogue nothing big.

1/17* Got some fan art from Kai for chapter 3 when Zack is leaning against Kunsel's shoulder. So if you want to take a peek go to my profile. It's a quick sketch but i think it's really cute n_n thanks Kai.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The Fallen Angel & The Chocobo.

" Cloud come down for breakfast!" Layla called from the stairs rousing Cloud up from his fitful rest. The dreams of the home he once had fading from him once again. As the dream world slipped further and further away taking happiness along with it. Where he and Zack played together till dawn and there was nothing wrong in the world.

He wiped his eyes and sighed before hugging Boko dropping a kiss to it's head with a soft good morning. The only friend he had left in Gaia.

" Cloouuddd! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

Cloud grumbled when he heard her again and punched the happy stuffed clown sitting in front of him. It's obnoxious smile only serving to infuriate him further, A mad rage taking him over and He vented out his anger furiously upon the clown as the sting from last nights belt lashes returned with a dull ache. Each lash echoing in his ears reminding him that this was his life.

" Fuck-ing Clown!" He seethed remembering that Zack had once said that word during a fight with the soldier who had once hit him. It seemed that every other human on gaia liked to use him for a punching bag. What rotten luck.

" Why, I'll kill you!" he snarled raising his fist as the Clown's face suddenly turned into his fake father's face.

" I hate you! I hate this place!" He growled releasing a flurry of punches to the Clowns bright happy smiling face taunting him as he felt no happiness within.

_I'm alone. I will always be alone. _

" Cloooouuuuddddddd!"

Cloud growled finally pulling himself away huffing and puffing, body trembling as the rage died down a little bit. His scuffle with the clown did help him to express his anger. Although he was sure he would be beating up on it some more very soon.

_Daddy all they do is hurt me here..If you love me you would come and find me.._

Cloud grunted when one of his forearms stung him hard, the nerve sending the message of pain straight to his brain. He brought them up seeing the nice insignia that belt buckle left behind, The initials M&L tattooed into one of his forearms from the sheer force of the lash, his arms still red and hot to the touch.

For some reason looking at his forearms made him believe that he was evidently alone.

Zack wasn't going to be calling and he was here left behind in this nightmare to cope.

He looked down to his dog tags and sighed.

" Cloud! For Pete's sake get on down here young man!" The voice now cried " Your eggs are getting cold!"

" C'mon Boko.." Cloud grumbled unpleasantly grabbing the bird up in his hands and throwing the door open to his room dragging his feet down the stairs.

" Well look who decided 'ta join the living!" His father retorted from behind his newspaper " Whole world would stop if he didn't show."

" Now George don't tease him." Layla scowled pushing Cloud's plate in front of him. " Here honey, eat."

" Not hungry." Cloud complained pushing the plate away eyebrows lowering even more.

" Eat your damn eggs kid! Or I will shove that plate down your throat you hear!" Cloud's father fumed slamming his fist down upon the table startling Cloud. His mother giving Cloud a worried look that said_ please_.

" Please honey, eat your eggs I made them extra special just for you..." The scared shrew of woman replied taking a seat next to her husband watching Cloud sulk as he glared daggers at his "father" behind the newspaper.

" Now where was I?" His father rambled " Hey Leyla, you heard them boys down at Rocket Town are trying to fix that old rocket ship up? talking about getting it up there into outer space."

" You don't say George."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he reached for his fork scooping up some pale yellow eggs upon it and shoved it into his mouth without really wanting to, his eyes focused on that newspaper looking at the pictures on the front as he chewed on the piece of tasteless egg. It was nothing like Zack's scrambled eggs which were light and fluffy and just the right amount of butter. These eggs were like eating grit.

His "Father" and "Mother" continued on about some nonsense about Chocobo races while Cloud tuned them out still eating the horrible breakfast that made him want to retch. His father now shedding the outer layer of paper letting the first page fall upon the table bringing a new page into view.

Cloud gasped almost dropping his fork, Zack's picture was on the newspaper. There he was on a soldier ad standing tall and proud with a sword over his shoulder, emanating strength and vigor and Cloud could tell he was trying to look serious but failed in doing so, a small hidden smile gracing the very corners of his mouth turning them upwards slightly. Cloud stared at the picture for a few moments his eyes darting about it as he planned. He hoped his father would shed that outer layer as well, as he devoured the morning news paper in his usual manner. Once his father was finished he usually would toss it in the trash, leaving Cloud it's remains.

All that he had to do was wait.

" Say, woman lookit here! My train has finally pulled in! A new job has been posted up in this here paper! Now save me this page until I return from working the land you hear me now?"

Layla nodded and accepted the paper in her hands as the tall gruff man rose up on his feet brushing the crumbs off of his shirt onto the table.

" What ya lookin at boy?"

Cloud turned his face away not wanting to get into it at the moment. " Nothing..."

" Nothing, what!?"

" N-nothing sir." He answered flatly.

" Aha! Layla ya see! See what a little belting here and there will get ya! Respect!"

" Oh George that is nothing to be proud of!" The woman scolded seeing the way Cloud recoiled from him in disgust.

" Heck yeah I'm proud! The boy is learning already. Gonna grow up respectable, and work the lands just like me."

His mother got up from her seat helping her husband dust off the crumbs " Yes, yes someday honey, now why don't you get going before them crops start dying out there." she rushed with a anxious smile trying to get him away from Cloud as the boy slipped off his chair with a plan in mind.

" Yes, yes! I'm goin woman hold onto to your horses now!" He said as Layla practically ushered him out the door. " Ya forgot my kiss!"

Layla smiled and quickly pecked him on his cheek " Now be gone!" She chided gently shoving him out with a smile. George obviously thinking it was funny as he laughed on the way out.

Soon the door was closed and the house was silent leaving him alone with Layla. Cloud quickly worked to fold the news paper page into a square and shoved it up into the back of his shirt trying to look inconspicuous as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

" Cloud?"

Cloud paused swallowing dryly. " Y-yes?"

" I hope your not too sour at us from yesterday, I know you didn't mean to and well things just got out of hand. You do understand don't you?"

Cloud nodded his head feigning innocence just wanting to get up into his room and look at the picture. " Uhuh. I understand." he mumbled rolling his eyes as he got one foot up upon the step pausing. " May I be excused?" Might as well add that for an extra touch of innocence, anything to keep her downstairs.

Layla made a joyful sound " Sure honey! Go and have fun! I will call you down when it is lunch time."

_Pheewwww..._

Cloud didn't answer any more as he quickly climbed the stairs sprinting into his room and closing the door behind him. Once he was safe inside he crashed down onto the floor with the newspaper in his hands spreading it out as he tried to iron out the wrinkles so that he can see Zack better wondering if he had changed at all.

_Nope still looks the same._

It didn't take long for him to get the picture all straightened out and he tried to make out the alien text that was beneath Zack's picture knowing that it had something to do with the soldier.

" Zack fair ummm.. sek-kend cl-cl-ass..sol umm sol..juuur" Cloud struggled trying to pick out the words that Zack had taught him awhile ago. " Shin-raahh milit..uh gaia!" Cloud fumbled the words in frustration ruffling up his own hair, why was this language so darn hard!

" Sorry daddy, I'm really dumb." Cloud whined laying his head down upon his arms which rested on top of the newspaper feeling depressed " Guess I'm not as smart as you say I am.."

" I miss you..." Cloud whispered staring at the picture, Boko sitting next to him looking just as sad as Cloud.

* * *

><p>" Kunsel?"<p>

Kunsel looked up from his desk at the shinra soldier base surprised to see Kevin lingering in the door way awkwardly.

" Kev, what are you doing here?!" He asked shocked as the highlighter fell right out of his hand.

Kevin seemed to shrink away as if scared. It looked like Kunsel was really busy. " …..Are you mad?"

Kunsel stood up from his desk holding out a hand to Kevin. "No..why would I be? Come on in.."

Kevin smiled brightly and took a step forward " I-i thought I would bring you lunch.." he said meekly holding out a small bag in front of Kunsel shyly.

" Awww.. " The brown haired male smiled his tight stressed expression softening as he reached for the bag as Kevin sat in the chair in front of his desk making himself comfortable.

" Are you okay Kunsel you look worried about something."

He shook his head ignoring the question for now. " Did you eat yet?" He asked unraveling the plastic bag pulling out the small boxed lunch that was done up in a very neat way.

" No, not yet." Kevin answered anxiously his face blushing up a fierce red as his eyes roamed Kunsel's figure.

" Want to share it with me?"

Kevin stammered for a second an incredulous look on his face. " N-no..it's alright. I made it for you.. You enjoy it."

Kunsel sighed popping the top to the small plastic box and sat down on the edge of his desk in front of Kevin as he picked up a fork trying out the meal that looked like it had took Kevin all morning to get done. " Mmh, It's good..." He commented in between chews " How long did this take you to do?"

Kevin looked away bashfully, not able to hold Kunsel's intense gaze his heart beat racing. Kunsel ahead of him enjoying the lunch he made with his own hands. " Uh, n-not that long."

" Liar.." Kunsel teased spearing up some more with his fork " I bet you haven't even tasted your own cooking."

" N-not really..I was kind of rushing to get here before you got sent away again.."

"Worry wart " He teased lightly pushing his fork up gently against Kevin's lips offering him a bite of his lunch. " Try some, you look hungry."

Kevin stammered even more as Kunsel took it upon himself to push the fork past his lips feeding him. " Good right?"

Kevin pulled away from the fork his face growing hotter by the second as Kunsel took that same fork and continued eating like nonchalantly as if they had always shared lunch in this manner.

All the blood seem to drain from his face as he watched those soft light pale pink lips take in the fork slowly. " Y-yeah." Kevin answered all thought abandoning him.

" Why are you acting so shy around me?" Kunsel asked looking at him oddly as he put down the fork along with the half eaten boxed lunch. " You act like you don't know me or something."

" N-nooo ah! It's nothing!" Kevin laughed nervously ducking his face away from Kunsel like an embarrassed child as the soldier leaned near.

" Kevin are you blushing?"

" Noooooo!" He howled in protest, the soldier's breath against his face as he laughed at him. " Please don't laugh.." Kevin whined squeezing his eyes shut as soft warm lips pressed to his cheek planting a small wet kiss.

Kevin gasped jerking away slightly in shock as his brain floated away. The brown haired soldier actually showing affection instead of being his usually aloof self. Could he be growing on Kunsel?

The taller male smiled at him " Thank you for the lunch Kev. I really enjoyed it."

Kevin nodded brainlessly like an idiot not able to speak.

Why was he so muddled? They had once made out like two savages why should a small peck on the cheek get him crazy? Maybe because it feels different? Like this had more meaning to it than the entire make out session they once had which seemed like Kunsel acted more out of stress and went through the motions without really wanting too. He knew deep down inside that Kunsel didn't really want it but, just got carried away in the moment all caught up. After all, Kevin knew that his friend was feeling vulnerable and he took full advantage of that knowing that he would give in to the comfort. But now, it started to feel like Kunsel was actually warming up to him.

_Well he did share his bed with me a few nights ago, sure we didn't snuggle or anything like that, but that obviously had meant something. Kunsel usually likes to sleep alone. Maybe it just takes him more time than other people to warm up and get comfortable around me. Gosh, what am I talking about!? Of course it's going to take him a lot more time! It's not like he was ever the friendly kid before when we were younger. Of course he should be mistrusting, look at the way he was raised. Ramuh! Im not giving him credit. I'm such an idiot. Kunsel was freaking abused and emotionally tormented. Why am I being so hard on him?! I have to give him time to open up. _

" Kev you there?"

" Oh! Uh yeah!"

Kunsel laughed " Just like when you were little. Always fantasizing, remember candy cane lane?."

" Awww you remember that!? Talk about embarrassing!"

" You always said you were going to live there with me."

Kevin covered his face with his hands " Kun-sel!"

" Ah sorry. Just remembering the old days, I still can't believe this is you now..This little kid that used to follow me around with a green ball and a yoyo. Always asking me if I wanna play?"

" God, I never thought you would remember that.."

Kunsel shrugged pulling out a cigarette " I have a good memory."

" Yeah that's coz your old" Kevin joked ducking Kunsel's playful swat.

" Watch it Kev." he warned teasingly lighting the cigarette. " Just cause your cute doesn't mean that you could get away with that."

" Look at you! You even smoke!"

" No Duh." Kunsel rolled his eyes. " I am four and a half years your senior."

" Yeah old!" Kevin laughed " Your twenty!"

Kunsel snickered playfully " Yeah well, just remember when you get to twenty that you don't copy any of this stuff. The day I see you pick up a cigarette it will be your last day on Gaia."

Kevin sulked " Geez I know!"

Kunsel shot him an odd look before Kevin's alarm on his watch went off.

" Oh shit! I forgot!" He cried leaping off his chair " Mr Highwind is going to kill me!"

Kunsel put out his cigarette, leaning away from the desk " You work for Cid?! Since When!?"

Kevin smiled brightly " Yep since yesterday! and only on weekends! He lives with this nice lady named Shera. Well, she gave me a job. He is going to teach me all about fixing up stuff and airships! I just hope he isn't too rough. Cid has rep around these parts for being vulgar and callous."

Kunsel abruptly laughed out loud in sarcasm " Wait till you see for yourself." He joked " I think you better leave then. He is going to rip into you for being late. I suggest you bring him a pitcher of some ice cold tea and a hefty apology and get ready to hear profanities and something about shit and shinola."

Kevin groaned rubbing his arms as if they were wounded. " Now your scaring me.."

Kunsel leaned forwards and planted another kiss on him, this time it was on his forehead and it felt like the kind of kiss you would get from an older brother as a sign of trust. " Look, im going to be gone for awhile, There is something really important that I have to do. In the meantime I took the opportunity to stock up your fridge and left you plenty of gil on the kitchen table for anything you may need during the day. My phone has been acting a little funny lately, but you can call me anytime you want."

Kevin felt a twinge of guilt well up inside. He knew why Kunsel's phone was acting up.

" W-will you be back soon?" He asked starting to feel insecure again, hoping that Kunsel wasn't going off to Midgar.

Kunsel nodded pulling away " I was just about to go when you got here,"

" Where are they sending you this time?"

Kunsel was gathering up some papers on his desk and stuffing them into a messenger bag before grabbing his sword which was leaning against a corner " They are not sending me anywhere yet. This has nothing to do with Shinra Kev, I have to go down to Corel to settle something. Youll see when I get back after dark."

Kevin raised his eyebrows a slow smile growing on his lips, happy that Kunsel was going off to nearby Corel and not Zack.

" Oh..Alright! I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He said picking his book bag up off the ground and swinging it over his shoulders waving. " Bye Kunsel!"

" See ya Kev." He said as he double checked all his documents to make sure he had all his bases covered.

_Okay Cloud's adoption papers. Check._

_Snacks and random stuff for Cloud._

_Copy of Midgar's adoption laws with the section codes 1A- 12 B highlighted. Check._

_President Shinra's signature with a typed letter saying that Cloud may live with Zack in the shinra building. Check ( Thank God I had the perfect black mail on Reno or I would have never gotten this letter. Hehehe the way he sang when I mentioned and described those photos that I took of him and Rude screwing around inside the president's office while I was on guard duty way back ! I knew those would come in handy someday.)_

_Keys to the pick up truck I borrowed from Shinra. Check._

_Guess I got everything.. _

_Now to go and scoop up Cloud, I'm sure the poor thing is miserable without Zack. _

_Heh just like me. _

" Hey Soldier! Where ya goin!?"

"Yeah K where you off to!?"

Kunsel tipped his head slightly in acknowledgment at the group of soldier's that he usually hung around with shooting the breeze when he was off duty .

" Corel!" He called back " Good luck guarding the rocket tonight! Sure sounds like fun!" He teased knowing how boring that was as the sounds of groans reached his ears.

" That was a low blow soldier! When you get back well make sure the sarge gives you a double helping!"

Kunsel laughed as he pushed the door open the sound of heavy metal creaking loudly in a rusty manner as the dim florescent lighting of the soldier facility gave way to the bright sun light of the small quiet country town.

Kunsel lifted his hand to his brow to block the light from his eyes as he walked to the shinra parking lot. The light had always bothered his eyes as they were extra sensitive thanks to the synthetic Mako pumping in him. He was sure when it came time for the real thing the light would be even more unbearable.

" Got to give Shinra credit they make good trucks." Kunsel approved as he opened the door to an unmarked smooth looking stream lined black truck which screamed strength and speed.

He tossed in his things into the passengers side and started it up. The engine purring underneath him.

" Alright time to get Zack's Chocobo!"

* * *

><p>" Dammit! Where the heck is that newspaper page that I told you to save Leyla!" George growled furiously as he searched frantically for the page that was missing. " That paper had a new job listing down at the mine dammit! Pays over 200 gil a day! I can't go without the exact information! Now where is it!"<p>

Leyla looked around in the trash can in panic, she swore that she had just left it on the kitchen table before. " George! Please calm down! Im sure it's around here!"

George grumbled losing his patience kicking the garbage can that Leyla was looking into over. " It ain't in there! ya know why we cant find it!? Because that damned pile of bones you call a son has a hand in it! That's why!" He fumed suddenly storming out of the kitchen with Leyla shouting at his back.

* * *

><p>" Hmmm...Boko do you remember where they are?!" Cloud asked as he half dangled off his rolling toy chest digging around inside for the toy soldiers that Zack had once bought him. " I'm sure I remember daddy putting them in here somewhere!"<p>

Then there was a pause as the sounds of Cloud throwing things around inside his toy box were the only sounds in the room.

" What was that? In the book bag!? You think so ?" Cloud cried lifting himself off the toy box hearing Boko's voice in his head. " Hehehe good idea!" he chirped running over towards Zack's photo which he stuck to the wall with chewing gum displaying it proudly.

" Daddy! Boko thinks you put it in the bag, Is he right?" He asked the photo and then waited to hear his answer in his head.

" Oh he is! I knew it!" He laughed going for his book bag and opening it.

" Hmm nope..thermus nope..Wark nope...Cactuar nope..Huhh what's this? nope! ..Oooohh! Here they are!" He cried triumphantly pulling out the pouch full of green toy soldiers.

" Alright Boko! You'll be Wutai and I will be soldier!" He beamed sitting in front of Boko spilling out the pouch onto the floor in front of the chocobo the soldiers hitting the wooden floor with soft dull thuds.

" I will pick my men first. Then you will!"

" See Boko! I have daddy's tags! So that makes me a soldier too! So that's why you can't be soldier and have to be Wutai!" He laughed showing off his tags to Boko.

" AWWW don't complain! " He chided picking out his soldiers. " I promise I'll go easy on you!"

He was about to pick out his last soldier when the door slammed open making him jump slightly in surprise.

" BOY! WHERE IS THAT PAPER!" The man which looked akin to a raging bull barked pulling Cloud up onto his feet by his forearm which still stung, Layla protesting weakly in the background. " WHERE IS IT I SAID?!" he snarled shaking him roughly.

" Tell me!"

Cloud bit his lip, hoping that the mans gaze wouldn't travel too far. " What paper?!" He cried trying to buy time.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

SLAP!

Cloud's head snapped back his cheek burning up from the sharp smack he had just received, His eyes watering.

" NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS IT!"

Cloud held back a sob his cheek was really, really hurting now. " I-i don't know!" He shouted out his voice sounding panicked.

" Oh yes you do!"

SLAP!

" Unh!" Cloud bit his tongue his face burning hotter as the male in front of him morphed into two.

" GEORGE!"

" I won't stop till you tell me!"

Cloud's breath sawed in and out he didn't care if this man gave him a hundred more of those sharp whaps. He wasn't going to cave in.

" Wait a second there.." His "father" commented pulling away from Cloud pausing his reign of terror upon the young child, his cruel gaze snapping to the poster on the wall behind them.

_Nooooo!_

Cloud followed his gaze crying out as he threw himself on the man's leg trying to hold him back. " NOOOO!" He bleated " Don't touch it! IT'S MINE!"

" Get off boy!" The man bellowed " That page has a very important business opportunity and I'm not going to let some sniveling weakling like you keep me from it!"

" NO! PLEASE!" He wailed, helpless to stop the tyrant who was marching towards the photo with him hanging on. Leaving Cloud feeling like he was trying to stay on to a bucking bronco.

" STOOOOOPPPP!" Cloud screeched holding on tight trying to use all of his strength to weigh down the man's foot. " NOOO! YOU CAN'T!" He whined pulling backwards against his leg as he was dragged across the floor.

" GET OFFA ME BOY!" The male roared kicking out his leg roughly, the bottom of his boot connecting roughly to his jaw.

Cloud gave a sharp outcry momentarily stunned as a burst of pain gripped him. He was sure his head was nearly severed from his body from that kick.

" Now stay on the ground if you know whats good for ya!" The booming voice warned as he ripped the poster right off the wall hearing Cloud cry out in protest as he turned it over to see sticky blue gum scattered all over the page parts of it covering the work listing making it impossible to read.

" Oh god! George stop!" Leyla cried covering her eyes shrinking away cowardly as her husband's face darkened and his lip curled upwards. He looked like a bomb just ready to explode.

" George! Please don't do this!" She begged as the man lost the last of his patience and ripped the page right in half in front of Cloud's eyes.

" NOOOO MY POSTER!" He howled in anger. " You broke it!"

" That's right I did but that's not all that I am going to break." He threatened as he witnessed Cloud slowly getting onto his feet swaying unsteadily an unholy fire burning in his eyes. " What's this? You wanna fight me? Ha! That's a laugh!" He cackled not expecting Cloud to come running at him so quickly with a poised fist.

" YOU BASTARD!" He shouted enraged landing a swift punch to the guys crown jewels. Recalling Zack's bit of advice on fighting dirty. _Cloud if any man ever tries to hurt you,You get em right in the walnuts! then take off running like a jack rabbit and hide. Believe me you, that will fix his wagon._

Too bad Cloud wasn't as nearly as fast or as nimble as his hero. The man able to catch him at the last moment clipping his jaw with his fist before doubling over with a groan.

Cloud abruptly gave a sharp pained out cry as he flew back a few paces hitting the floor, white lights appearing in front of his eyes.

" NOO GEORGE! Dont!" Layla panicked running over towards him, as her husband cursed up a storm clambering onto the feet when the worst of the pain in his stomach subsided.

" I am going to kill that boy!" He roared shoving Leyla away sending her crashing into the wall as he stalked towards Cloud muttering promises of pain to him as Cloud spit up blood and tried to drag himself feebly away, his head weighing him down.

" Tough guy huh? You know kid I really admire this from you. Your finally showing you got balls. Too bad your weak, nothing like me when I was your age. Ah shucks, too bad we all can't be strong. But you know what happens to runts like you? Their parents eat their own young." He threatened standing over Cloud turning him onto his back with the toe of his boot, before pressing down onto Cloud's chest pushing really hard making the small boy grit his teeth as he fought to breathe from the growing pressure.

" I'm sure you want the pain to end. I can see it in your face." He smiled " But your an unlucky kid today So, it's not in the cards for you boy."

" Let me GO!" He forced out between gritted teeth the air going scarce as he tried to wiggle out from under the man's boot.

" Where do you think your going?"

" Augh!" He growled the boot pressing down harder making him wheeze something inside snapping like a twig from the unbearable amount of pressure.

" Mphh!"

" Aha! Pain! Hurts right? Want me to stop?"

Cloud pressed his lips together so hard they turned white. Thoughts of Zack filling his head in an effort to try and calm himself. If he was going to die like this, he might as well go out not facing reality.

_" It's a beach!" _

**_" That's right! And once my leave comes in That's where were going kiddo!"_**

_" REALLY!?" _

_" Really really Zack?!"_

**_" Really!"_**

_" Can I bring Boko too?" _

**_" Of course Boko can come along! Why, you can even bring Wark and Mog as well!"_**

_" Wowieeeeee!" _

**_" That's right! You should be excited kid!" _**

_" Can you teach me to swim as well?" _

**_" Sure will! and how to make sandcastles too!"_**

_" Sand castles! Oh boy!"_

**_" Yep were gonna have lots of fun you and I Cloud!"_**

" Heh! Wimp!" The man grumbled releasing Cloud who had his eyes shut tightly, the pressure letting up as he coughed taking in a very much needed breath, his dog tags pinging softly as his chest heaved catching a beam of light grabbing his tormentor's eye.

" Oh your a soldier huh?" He crowed in amusement reaching down to Cloud's neck gripping onto his dog tag chain examining it. " Lookit here. Zack Fair Soldier second class, the wretched name of your daddy huh? The one you've been crying on and on about these past weeks giving me a huge headache."

" ...Yes.." Cloud dragged out in a raspy growl reaching out " M-mine.."

" No, I think i will hold onto these for awhile. Kinda like them." He stated ripping it right off his neck in one good pull.

" Nooooo..." Cloud groaned reaching out weakly as the man got up on his feet towering over him. " Gimme!" He cried trying to grab the mans foot to stop him from leaving with them.

George smiled cruelly as he stepped away watching in pleasure as Cloud continued to drag himself across the floor towards him demanding for his tags weakly with an outstretched hand.

" No these tags are mine now! Gonna toss them in the trash where they belong!" He teased loving to torture the young boy cruelly.

" Noooo..m-my..daddy.. gave em to meee.!.." Cloud weakly struggled to get out still reaching for them.

" Still some fight in you yet? Boy you never give up." He grumbled growing angry as he couldn't seem to break Cloud the boy was tenacious and impossible for him to stop which was one of the main reasons why the boy disgusted him. He had a stronger will then he had ever possessed.

" Let's see if I can get rid of that fight of yours!"

The man snarled circling him before landing a hard kick to his side, all the air from his lungs leaving him breathless intense pain blossoming up from his rib cage.

" Unnh!"

" You like that right! It's fun to be tough!" He smiled landing another kick hearing the boy scream out in pain Cloud's breath hitching as he started to cry the sharp pain in his stomach multiplying as he curled up into a tight ball in an effort to protect himself.

" That's right! That's what I want to hear! Just like a little baby!" He teased watching Cloud fight back rough coughs as he tried to catch his breath.

" That ought to teach you to lift your hands to me!" He shot back turning away from the boy and going over towards his wife who was just coming back to reality.

" Get on your feet woman!" He growled helping her up, the woman in a daze. " You say one word about this and I will come back and finish the job!" He threatened as he dragged her out of the room slamming the door behind them, leaving Cloud fighting for breath as he began to cough up blood again.

" Daa–ddy! ." He forced out in between a fit of coughs more red liquid spurting out from his lips as he hugged his stomach trying to stop it. The pain making him unable to take a deep breath in and even though it hurt he still couldn't help but sob feeebly on the floor. Watching the room go blurry around him as he reached out with one hand towards Boko.

_Boko, tell daddy I'm dying..._

* * *

><p>Kunsel finally found the house that Cid had described as the most "retarded fruitiest looking house" in the whole entire dismal village, having left the truck parked not too far away near a general store.<p>

He marched right up the door and knocked on it with papers in hand waiting for it to open. After a few moments in silence he tried again, this time harder.

" Y-yes?" A frail looking pale woman answered the door a bright smile on her plain face. " C-can I help you?"

" Good afternoon Mam, My name is Kunsel Kai, Soldier third class. I have come to inform you of an error done on our part regarding Cloud Strife. May I please come in?" he asked feigning innocence as he searched around with his eyes for any red flags.

The woman jerked backwards suddenly as if afraid of him, raising one of those flags and waving it in front of Kunsel.

" Please come back later!" she said turning away to close the door as Kunsel suddenly shoved his foot in between the door pushing forward throwing the woman aside as he let himself into her home.

" Just leave!" She yelled scooting away from him in terror " Please go away!" But Kunsel paid her no mind looking around the area searching for Cloud the floorboards above him creaking as muffled sounds of cries mixed with heavy male grunts nearly deafened his sensitive enhanced ears as he was able to pick the sounds apart. Anyone with regular hearing would miss them, that's how faint they were.

" CLOUD!"

" Wait! Please don't hurt George!" The woman shot forward getting in his way " He-he doesn't mean to! Please don't kill him!"

" Get out of the way!" He cried shoving her aside before flying up the stairs like mad taking them by twos following the sounds down a long narrow dark corridor which reminded him somewhat of his own childhood home.

_Cloud I'm coming!_

The sounds of Cloud's crying grew louder and louder in his ears as he approached a white door. Flashes of his father beating him playing in his mind over and over. Cloud's cries no longer Cloud's but his own. His vision slowly bathed in blood as he reached his hand out to the door pushing it open.

" Come on outta there you coward!"

Kunsel clenched his jaw as he witnessed a tall muscular man towering over Cloud like a predator. Cloud crumbled into a tiny corner of the room hiding behind a small children's bookcase huddled into a ball with his eyes squeezed shut hugging his little yellow bird, blood all over the floor. The man raising his hand to Cloud sending Kunsel's brain off on a tangent as a spark traveled up his short fuse finally hitting home causing an inner explosion so great that he just reacted on the spot.

The third class soldier shot out like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun towards the man with an animalistic roar. Seeing images of his father again flashing before his eyes. His father slapping him, punching him, choking him. Cloud's image colliding with his own, the same look of fear in those depths that mirrored a life time of abuse.

_Ugly, good for nothing lowlife, You look nothing like me! Those damned evil green eyes just like your whore of a mother! I would gouge them out if i could!_

_" Dad stop! Your hurting me! Your just drunk!" _

_Fuck you! I ain't drunk boy! Just wanna let you know how much i despise you. Come one of these days and i'll finally git round to killing ya myself!_

_" AHHH! DAAADD!"_

Everything happened so quickly as Kunsel moved with such a speed that the naked eye could not catch ripping the male backwards and away from Cloud the man making a surprised grunt as he was caught unexpectedly and whipped around to face the soldier a nice fist coming into view knocking him upside the head.

" Arrrghhhh!" He heard the male growl Kunsel pulling him back for another helping of knuckle sandwich as he called out to the inner monster in him that he kept locked away in chains from his childhood needing it's strength again to keep him focused and grounded, the horrible mutated boy with a skull for a face unfeeling and hungry for blood and ever ready to join him again for the massacre, just as he had in the past. The two becoming one as they shared horrible images with each other of a life they both experienced feeding the rage.

_Kunsel Daddy isn't going to ever love us. Remember when he tried to burn our face with his lighter?_

_Or how about when he held our head inside the toilet bowl trying to drown us?_

_Remember the beating with the metal wire hanger? Wasn't that fun?_

_He said that we should die.._

_Does that mean we have to listen? Or are we going to fight?_

_Don't be scared. Daddy won't hurt us again._

_I'll lend you my strength one more time, don't worry.._

_You can protect Cloud just like Kevin. You can stop Cloud from being hurt.  
><em>

_If it wasn't for us Kevin would be dead, lying cold and still, blue on the ground. _

_You don't want to see Cloud like that right?_

_Now you could save him._

_ We will fight together again. _

_Just like when you brought down that log upon Kevin's brother. _

_Remember that? That was us._

_You just aim for his jaw once more and I'll follow it up._

_Just let me take the wheel._

Nothing pleasured Kunsel more when he felt his fist connect once again with the rough flesh of the males jaw, knocking him backwards throwing him flat onto his bottom as Kunsel continued to explode, the voices of the mutated boy egging him on, telling him what to do.

George didn't even have time to shout as he was yanked off the floor and onto his feet being punched again so quickly that he couldn't react fast enough.

Slam!

Whap!

He stumbled backwards from the force and speed of the punches not being able to tell in which direction they were coming from. He felt like he was being attacked from all sides not being able to get a good look at the assailant as if it were some kind of ghost.

He belted out a pained groan when a punch was landed to his stomach doubling him over and knocking him right down on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Finally through his coughs he got a blurry eyed view of the masked assailant pursuing him silently. He almost seemed inhuman, like some kind of evil entity, otherworldly as he could sense no fear coming from it, No emotion, just raw calculation and he suddenly feared for his life as he got the feeling it was going to end today. Snuffed out like a candle.

He held out his hands getting onto his knees praying to the unfeeling creature innocently trying to barter with him.

" L-look I know who you are Zack! Listen you can take the boy! Obviously I'm no match for a soldier! I-i didn't mean to hit him! Honest! Look man what do you want!? You want gil!? I got gil! whatever you want I got! Want drugs? I know someone.. Just let me go and you can have whatever you like, including the boy."

Kunsel paused letting out a dark evil laugh showing off his incisors. " I'm taking the boy either way." he responded in a low grim tone as he reached for his sword brandishing it menacingly. Knowing that it tormented the man even more as he started forwards again painfully slow.

His boots pounding loudly on the floor, the wood creaking and sinking in as he moved.

Thump..

Thump..

Thump...

George was scared beyond believe as he scooted backwards his begging growing more desperate by the moment.

Kunsel now backing him up against the wall just like he had done to Cloud. " Not fun to play with the big dogs huh George?"

" L-look man i'm sorry! Im so fucking sorry! Please don't do this! I got a wife!" He bit out desperately.

Kunsel still kept on, now raising his sword " A wife which you abuse." He stated looking up at the glimmering blade admiring it " That child which you've taken away from a loving home." He said turning the sword in his grip so that it could catch the light. "Your a destroyer of lives."

" What the FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" George cried out his voice raising in pitch. " Look sir! Just take him! Please you can have whatever you want! Take Leyla! I Don't care! I just don know wat yer talking about!"

Kunsel made a noncommittal sound turning the sword yet again feeling the edge of the blade with his fingers. " Of course you know what I'm talking about as this was not the first child you've beaten nor the first woman you laid hands on. George is not your real name isn't that right Marshall? Remember little Avery? What happened to him? Or what about Becca and James? Killed them all too huh? Thought Cloud was going to be your number four?"

Marshall backed up against the wall withering. " Please! Have mercy! I didn't kill no one! I don't know what yer talking about honest!"

Kunsel laughed softly again a cruel smile on his face as he pressed the point of his sword to Marshall's chest. " Care to lie some more?"

Marshall looked down at the bright sharp point pressing against the fabric " Okay! Okay! I Did it! But those kids had it comin I tell ya- Ahhhh!"

" Have mercy!" He begged, blood running freely over the blade.

" Mercy? What's that?"

" Arrrghhhh! P-please! Don't!"

Kunsel laughed out loud " Didn't I hear Cloud saying that to you?! Did you stop?!"

" Nooo please man! I-I didn't mean too."

" See all that blood on the floor? That's Cloud's. There is nothing on Gaia that I hate more than a man that beats up on those weaker than himself. Child molester's abusers, men that beat up on women. I call them all cowards and cowards such as yourself should be dealt with in the same manner they deal with others. No mercy."

Kunsel pushed the sword in deeper delighting in it, the man crying out like a baby begging for him not to be killed. " I'm not going to kill you, death is way too good for a coward like you. But I will promise you one thing, you'll never forget this day for the rest of your life." Kunsel said calmly pulling his sword out and quickly swinging the blade in a wide horizontal arch straight across the mans raised hands slicing each of his fingers off as blood gushed out in a morbid scene, the man's screaming raising a pitch akin to a women's shriek before passing right out.

" Now you'll never lay a finger on any one again." Kunsel mused with a smile reaching out and ripping Zack's dog tags off his neck, putting them into his pocket with one hand. " Worthless scum of the earth." he insulted swiping his sword at the air getting rid of the blood upon it as the sated mutated boy delighted whispering words of encouragement as he burrowed back into it's hiding place deep inside his psyche waiting for the next time he was needed.

Kunsel sheathed the blade against his back turning away from the grim scene reasoning and humanity rushing back to him and reminding him of the small helpless boy cowering into a corner.

" Cloud!" He cried running forwards throwing himself down in front of the boy on his knees reaching out for him.

" Nggh!" Cloud screeched shrinking away from Kunsel in fear, his eyes tightly shut as his little body shuddered and pulsed with pain.

" No Cloud don't be afraid of me! I know you just witnessed some very scary stuff, But I promise I won't hurt you!"

Cloud refused to look at him still shutting his eyes his breath hitching as he started to sob.

" It's okay Cloud! Don't cry!" Kunsel fretted remembering that he had his helmet on, which probably was scaring Cloud more.

" Heeyy! look it's off! The helmet is gone, come on buddy! You know meeee." He beamed stroking Cloud's cheek trying to get the boy to relinquish his tight knuckled grip on the edge of the book case. " Remeber me? It's Kunsel. Remeber all the fun we had?"

" We had so much fun back at Cactuar's diner didn't we Cloud? Boy, Zack was sure laughing it up. Wanna do that again sometime?"

Cloud instantly opened one of his big blue eyes unable to open the second one, as it was swollen shut suddenly breaking down into a fit of sobs in relief at the sight of Kunsel trying to get on his feet but unable too.

" Shh..shh it's okay..You don't have to get up. I gotcha. Everything is okay now." Kunsel reassured taking the small injured boy into his own arms holding him in a protective Zack like embrace.

" K-kun.. hurts.." Cloud whined weakly as he brought up another rough cough from all the movement, Kunsel trying to get him into a comfortable position that would not put to much pressure on his ribs.

" I know it does, Just try and relax the pain is going to be gone really soon. I need some help though alright? You have to stay with Kunsel."

" ..Feel.. sleepy..." Cloud groaned his head resting heavily against Kunsel's shoulder.

" Hey! Hey! No sleeping." Kunsel demanded as he closed his eyes and caste regen on Cloud. It would work better than a restore spell and at least keep Cloud sustained till he could tend to him. Most likely Cloud lost a lot of blood.

Cloud groaned when he felt something like a cool breeze brush gently against his face making him feel even colder as he huddled against Kunsel for warmth feeling like he was made out of ice. His body being carried about the room.

" Cloud? I need you to talk to me okay? Tell me about the kinds of fun things you did with Zack while at shinra alright?"

Cloud shivered fighting to keep his eyes open " A-about d-daddy?"

Kunsel nodded as he grabbed Cloud's book bag off the floor along with rolling toy chest. " Yep all about Daddy! all about the kinds of wacky things he does.." He coaxed as he barreled down the stairs with Cloud and his things, the small boy's voice going in and out as he recalled times with Zack.

" Where are you going with MY SON you fiend!" Leyla cried coming out of nowhere to block him from the door.

Kunsel shivered in anger narrowing his eyes. He blamed her as well for being so passive and putting her own husband ahead of Cloud allowing him to beat up on him. She was apart of the problem.

" He's going home where he belongs.." Kunsel pointed out throwing the documents at her, hitting her on the face " Wake up. He was never yours to begin with. Look at the condition you let him fall into"

The woman gasped not facing her own error " What is all this?!" She screamed. " What did you do to George!"

Kunsel shook his head at her unbelievably " Stockholm syndrome. Look it up. You need serious help." he hissed turning away wanting to give her a piece of his mind but unable to as he had to rush Cloud back to rocket town. " Go back home to your brother Cid." was the last piece of advice he had before taking Cloud away from the nightmares.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the truck was brisk as he rushed with the small boy towards it, the truck automatically beeping and unlocking as he drew near, the engine starting up.<p>

Kunsel raised his eyebrows never seeing that before, since the last time he had to start up the truck manually. Knowing Shinra they probably planted some kind of technology that reads your dna or something after you use it the first time.

He threw open the passenger side door, looking down at Cloud in his arms, who was still hanging on by a thread, the regen still at work as he could see the faint glow of the spell over Cloud.

" Alright Cloud, can I sit you down?" Kunsel asked softly " Let me know if it hurts."

Cloud nodded weakly as Kunsel lifted him and eased him down gently into the seat, Cloud whimpering softly doubling over hugging Boko.

Kunsel forced him back gently " Lay against the seat. Don't double forward, it will make it hurt more. "

"O-kay.." He rasped laying back watching Kunsel slowly pull the seat belt over him. " Were going to make a stop at my home in Rocket Town before we go and see daddy Cloud." He informed closing the passenger side door and hopping into the truck from the other side tossing his sword into the back and reaching for something in his messenger bag.

He pulled out a fleece blanket and tucked it around Cloud who was still shivering, his bottom lip trembling as he softly stroked Bokos fur in an effort to calm himself.

" You gonna stay with me right?" He asked while he took took up the steering wheel, trying to keep Cloud's mind focused faintly recalling the way that Zack had done for him in fort condor " I want you to think about all the games your going to play with me and daddy when you get back, and all the fun the three of us are going to have. So start making a list of everything you want to do."

" D-dad...not..miss..me.." Cloud sobbed looking downwards at boko starting to cry again as he remembered that Zack did not return his calls.

"Noooo way Cloud..How could you say that?" Kunsel whined stretching out one hand to stroke cloud's fore arm in a comforting gesture as he kept his eyes on the road, trying to keep his concentration as he did both comforting and driving.

" Zack is crazy about you! That is a fact! Why, I know him better than anyone, He is my best friend and best friends know everything! So you could take my word." Kunsel continued rubbing Cloud's arm before sticking his head out the window to yell profanities at some guy for cutting him off.

" Sorry about that Don't repeat those words, your daddy would kill me." He remarked still stroking Cloud as the sounds of a small weak giggle broke out into the air making Kunsel glance over at him for a second with a bug eyed look. " You think that was funny me yelling at that guy huh?" Kunsel smiled handsomely. " You picked up his sense of humor you know. Only he ever laughs when I road rage."

Cloud giggled faintly a bit more before coughing up again. Kunsel now reaching over to steady his shoulder's pressing him back against the seat so that he didn't put more stress on his ribs. As he could sense they were broken from the way he was coughing.

"Easy Cloud..just take small breaths.. I know it's hard to breathe.. But don't try to take a deep breath."

" Dying.." Cloud responded his eyes heavy as air eluded him again making him gasp.

Kunsel tried to keep his eyes on the road and keep calm. Thankfully he was more level headed than Zack who would have went to pieces if he saw Cloud looking this bad. He guessed he could handle it better because he was very familiar with looking this way himself as a child seeing very gruesome wounds on himself plenty of times.

" Your not dying Cloud. I know it feels like you are, but your not. It's just your ribs are making it hard to breathe and that scares you into thinking that your dying." He said to Cloud hoping he was right as he lied to Cloud in an effort to relax him and keep his will to live strong and focused.

" Kun..sel.." Cloud coughed tearing up " Pro–mise?"

Kunsel nodded in affirmation not knowing what else to do. He had to keep Cloud strong and he would say whatever just to keep him fighting.

" Soldier's honor." He said stroking his shoulder, before pulling his hand away returning it to the wheel flooring the pedal doing 90 once he hit the main road out of Corel, Going straight to his hometown. At this rate he would make it in ten minutes.

Cloud made a soft sound which sounded like amusement to Kunsel although he wasn't sure. The truck flying down the road as he expertly weaved in and out between cars that were going slower. Wanting to get Cloud home as fast as possible.

He couldn't possibly love the signature Rocket of rocket town any more than he did the moment he saw it pop up from the horizon as he pushed the pedal even more bringing it up to 100. He was not going to lose Cloud now.

"K-k..kun..." Cloud choked his head dropping as it become harder to breathe and even harder to cough the air becoming thick like syrup black dots appearing around him as he tried to drink in the air around him feeling like he was breathing through a straw.

" Woah! Woah! Don't you go nowhere Cloud!" He cried reaching out to steady him and keep him up as he manned the wheel praying to god for the truck to make it Cloud going into a coughing fit as Rocket town came into full view.

" Alright! Im flooring this bitch! Whoever is in the way better get out!" He said slamming down harder the truck huming underneath them as it climbed in speed hitting the maximum as they entered right into Rocket town, Kunsel swerving off the main road into town taking the back road towards the Shinra soldier base knowing that it was unused and would be free of traffic and pedestrians.

He quickly drove up the road and crashed right through the barbed wire fence and In one quick move he turned the wheel slamming the breaks the truck swerving again screeching tires all the way as he curved right into a parking spot neatly coming to a sharp abrupt stop.

" Cloud! Were here!" He yelled pulling out the keys, busting out the door and instantly running around over to Cloud's side, the boy still slowly suffocating as he made a high pitched chocking sound fighting for air as Kunsel took him up in his arms, rushing like a madman towards shinra rocket town soldier base.

In a quick few short moments which seemed like seconds Kunsel busted in through the doors running in the direction of the small infirmary.

He then exploded with a rain of curses as he burst into the infirmary seeing the lights dimmed and not a person in sight. Where on Gaia was everybody!

" Shit!" He yelled enraged, there was no one around to help him.

_Fuck! i gotta think...hes dying here!..Okay Kunsel.. think back.. 1997..Shinra med 101..the day Zack was hurt remember?!_

_Ok first find a bed! Where's a bed! Fuck! Ok! Here's a bed! Easy now, don't jostle him._

Kunsel looked like a crazed madman as he eased Cloud down upon the bed. Before whipping around nearly crashing into metal cabinet opening up all the draws in a rushed manner as he rifled through the medicines trying to recall what to do.

_Okay remain calm! Got to get the coughing to stop! Okay coughing, suffocation. Zack got hit with a paralyze spell the first day of med class, they used him as an example!..what did they give him?! Oh yeah! breathing treatments..um...which one?! Think damn you time is running out! Zack had which one?! blue..red..no! ..the green one!..Yeah that's it! I remember now! In the case of suffocation the green one is the way to go, but what was the name? breath max? something like that.  
><em>

Kunsel tossed aside every medicine onto the floor as he rifled through the packages roughly.

_Bingo! Thank God! _He celebrated as he pulled out the right package ripping the foil package in half before going to a drawer marked oxygen masks and pulling one out savagely.

_Okay have to open this plastic round thingy to get the medicine in! Fuck hurry!_

He quickly unscrewed the medication chamber and squeezed the small vile of liquid into it remembering the way he once watched the nurse prepare one for Zack.

_That ought to be it! Am i forgetting something!?_

_Oh yeah saline! Got to mix it with saline. Where the fuck is the saline! _

He went back into the metal cabinet and pulled out a blue packet marked saline solution ripping that one open and repeating the process.

" Okay Cloud here we go!" He beamed as the boy's shoulders jerked forwards as he coughed and choked, saliva dribbling down his chin.

Kunsel held Cloud back with one hand as he reached behind him swiftly connecting the air supply tube to the oxygen nozzle which was mounted on the wall turning the little green knob to get the oxygen going. He then pulled away and looped the small child sized mask over Cloud's face, his lips a very faint shade of blue as the medicine started to fog up the mask delivering it's life saving qualities to Cloud's lungs.

Cloud made a small whiny sound as his body fell limply forwards in Kunsel's grip his head resting against Kunsel's abdomen as the male stroked the back of his head. " Just keep trying to breathe, the medicine is going to make it all go away..." Cloud still choking a bit as the hiss from oxygen mask grew louder and louder in the soldier's ears.

A few more quiet moments passed before Kunsel felt it was safe to lay Cloud down upon the bed making sure to put his own weight against the bed so that he could hover over Cloud in an attempt to make him feel safe as the boy gasped faintly.

" That's right. Breathe in and out slowly,I bet it's starting to feel better." He cooed smiling down at him warmly watching the boy's eyes focus on him, his little hand reaching out unsteadily for Kunsel's hand.

" Okay you hold onto me then." He comforted taking Cloud's hand in his, dwarfing the smaller hand. Kunsel sighed in relief as he noticed a little bit of color starting to return to Cloud's face his intermittent coughing subsiding a bit.

" You know Zack once had this problem himself, Although I do admit that you sure handled it a lot better than he did." Kunsel jested Cloud's eyes brightening indicating a hidden smile. " That's right, I think you are braver than he is. He sometimes can be a chicken. You know, don't tell him I told you but he is afraid of bugs. One time way back, when he was in soldier training along with me. He once took a shower in the locker room and a gigantic ugly water bug crawled in from the drain and I swear Cloud! Zack took one look at it and ran straight out of the shower screaming it up like a big chicken, All you could see was a flash of a towel and tan butt fleeing the scene, All the other guys around the showers laughing at him. "

"Keh.." Cloud commented with bright eyes trying to giggle squeezing Kunsel's hand. " Yeah it's true I tell you! Boy, have I got stories to tell you!" He jested winking at Cloud " But first before we start to joke around, I have to take care of the rest of you. Why, you can't walk around with broken ribs and a swollen eye! That won't do! I won't have this lil guy running about like that!"

Cloud made a soft humming sound as Kunsel lifted his head and placed another soft pillow behind it making it easier for him to see him without having to lift his head much.

" Now you finish that treatment up while your new best friend takes care of the damage."

"U-un..kle.." Cloud murmured his voice distorted from the mask.

Kunsel turned around with another foiled package " Hmm? What did you say?"

Cloud leaned forward a bit trying to speak clearly " Un..kle..k-kun.." He murmured again his voice still raspy and slightly a bit unintelligible. But Kunsel understood

" Awww... you mean Uncle Kunsel?" He swooned moved by the shiny new title. " I think I like that very much.." He bubbled reaching out to ruffle Cloud's hair in a Zack like way. " Okay now that we got that established, I'm going to need you to help me out here while I get busy." He said opening the suture kit and handing the gauze pack to Cloud. " Hold onto this for me."

Cloud nodded accepting the pack into his small hands as Kunsel moved him a bit positioning him under a bright lamp.

" Now this is where I need you to be courageous." Kunsel busied as he prepared the suture, this would take an expert hand and sharp precision. He would have to concentrate really hard and make sure Cloud would not budge an inch.

" I am going to make your eye feel better, but in order for me to do that you have to stay extra still and promise me you wont move no matter what." He pointed out as he passed a little wet cloth over cloud's bad eye cleaning the area and at the same time making it numb so that he wouldn't feel the suture.

" Do I have your word?" Kunsel asked staring at Cloud in question.

Cloud slowly reached out offering his pinky to Kunsel. Obeying the one law among all young boys.

" Alright pinky swear!" Kunsel agreed before leaning over Cloud trying to hide the sutures from his line of vision, the small boy gripping his shoulder with his free hand. " Now you hang onto me and don't move, this won't hurt a bit." He assured as he passed the small suture through the break above Cloud's eyelid.

_That bastard really ripped into him. A five year old with an eyelid laceration! Sonuva bitch! Boy am I glad I beat the living pulp out of him for hurting this innocent little kid._

"U..urrk!" Cloud complained softly as he felt something be pushed through his skin.

" I know it feels funny, But I will be extra careful and I promise it won't be long."

" Eye.. cold.."

Kunsel hummed in agreement " That's coz your eye is numb."

" Ooh.." Cloud mused playing with Kunsel's sword strap buckle that was looped over his chest as the soldier above him worked diligently with the expertise of a surgeon.

" Yep! When it's numb it gets really cold and funny like. But it will go away, I bet you feel no pain in your eye right now."

"Not,uh.." Cloud agreed as the male over him continued to push something into his eyelid a feeling of thread like material going into his skin.

In the meantime while Kunsel worked to repair the damage, he began to talk randomly about one experience he had with Zack out in kalm, recalling a funny time when they both had been chased out of a restaurant when zack had forgotten both their wallets. Whether he did it to calm himself or Cloud was unclear.

" Yep and we ran like a couple of crazed roosters right out of town! Then when we got out in the field, Zack turns to me and blames the whole entire thing on me! When he was the one who forgot them in the first place!"

Cloud was now sounding clearer as he laughed lightly in response as Kunsel finished up successfully closing the wound, snipping the threads with a thin narrow pair of scissors.

" Good as new!" Kunsel smiled wiping the sweat off his brow and pulled away from Cloud, the boy smiling at him from underneath his mask the treatment now in it's last lap as the medication sputtered inside the chamber making a small popping sound. " Feeling Okay? Don't answer me, just nod"

Cloud nodded giving him a thumbs up.

" Alright!" Kunsel beamed fist pumping in victory making Cloud laugh again. " We both should level up right now!"

" I swear i feel like im at level 99 or somethin.." Kunsel jested before getting a good look at cloud's fore arm.

" Woah!" He stammered taking Cloud's arm and turning over seeing initials burned into Cloud's arm, his expression darkening as he remembered his own forearms, a small horse still embedded into his skin from his fathers belt buckle.

_ I hated belt lashes the most especially when the buckle catches you._

_Lucky I got it while it's still red, Nothing a restore won't take care of._

Cloud looked worried as Kunsel pulled away, the handsome male looking troubled for a few moments before he saw a green light traveling from Kunsel's bracer the light wrapping around his arms, hugging it softly with a iciness as he watched the words M&L fade away as if it were never there before.

Cloud smiled softly realizing that Kunsel had caste a spell.

" Well that takes care of that!" Kunsel mused taking the ball of materia out of his bracer " Used this one all up, time to restock."

" Hey Kunsel!" A male voice suddenly boomed a soldier barreling into the room in panic" Kun-sel!"

Kunsel turned around throwing his hand on his hip saying a bad word " Why aren't there any soldiers around?! I came in here like a lunatic to find this place empty. What's going on!?"

The soldier tried to catch his breath panting " I-it has to do with Midgar!."

Kunsel's heart dropped as he suddenly thought of Zack. "MIDGAR!?"

" Something is going on! All the soldiers from this area were deployed in an emergency. I do not know what is happening. I was ordered to tell all remaining soldiers in the area that there is to be a lock down, Shinra is going into full panic mode as they try to contain the problem. So midgar is impossible to get into."

" Is it an attack?"

The soldier shrugged " I don't know! The president made an announcement saying that the situation was being dealt with and not to worry. All soldiers who were cleared are the only ones allowed to enter Midgar. That means the remaining ones like us got to sit put"

Cloud made a high pitched scared squeal as he realized what they were talking about.

" No, no.. Shh,shh..." Kunsel hushed before Cloud started to work himself up. " It's nothing bad! Just a surprise! Zack is fine!" Kunsel sugarcoated giving the soldier a silent look telling him to shut up.

" O-oh! Yeah! It sure was surprising! But everything is fine!" The soldier added with a phony smile.

Cloud calming down, visibly relaxing with a short sigh.

" I'm going to try and call Zack." Kunsel informed Cloud's ears perking up. " I'll see what I can find out, if anyone knows anything it's him."

" Sounds like a good idea, hit me up when you find anything out." The soldier said waving at Cloud before turning away.

" Very well then." Kunsel agreed turning back to Cloud and removing the face mask, his heart pounding inside his chest as he worried over Zack. His mind always jumping to the worst conclusions.

_If Wutai attacked, Zack would be their first target, Wutai is just dying to make an example out of him. They would be more than thrilled to capture him.  
><em>

Shivers went down Kunsel's spine as he swallowed the wave of nausea back. He had to get in touch with Zack asap, But first he had to deal with Cloud and get him to Kevin's home and distracted so that he could figure out what was going on.

" Uncle Kun..sel?" Cloud asked pulling the back of his shirt, his voice raspy and faint, but clear. " Wat..happ-ened?"

" Oh nothing chocobo! Just soldier stuff."

Cloud cocked his head to the side in question.

Kunsel rubbed the back of his neck thinking of more lies. " Oh you know, training and things like that." He tried to pass off as he picked Cloud up. " Nothing for you to concern yourself with" he explained away getting a good grip on Cloud.

" Oh..." Cloud replied his hands going around Kunsel's neck yawning into him as the soldier holding him began to move.

" We are going to my friend Kevin's house."

" Nice?" Cloud inquired with closed eyes his body rocking slightly as the soldier carried him away.

" Yep! Real nice. You'll like him.."

" Mhmm.." He murmured his head now lolling against Kunsel's neck.

" We will be there soon, you just rest up Cloud, leave everything to me." Kunsel reassured walking out into the breezy night air his head ready to explode with a severe headache as he pictured Zack in Wutai's grasp. He wanted to just fly out there to Midgar taking off, but now he had Cloud to worry about and he couldn't leave him behind or take him into Midgar in case of danger. Plus, he knew Zack would want him to put Cloud first.

" Uncle Kunzy?" Cloud whined sweetly shortening his name affectionately just like Zack did, although Zack called him Kunie.

" Yes?"

" Thank..you.."

Kunsel made a soft noncommittal sound and padded the back of Cloud's head " It's alright. No need to thank me."

Cloud smiled weakly into his neck, Kunsel reminding him so much of Zack. He wondered why that was and he guessed it had something to do with the two soldiers being very close to one another. Like they spent so much time together that they absorbed each others qualities taking them on. Even their smell was nearly similar although Zack had always a faint cologne like smell on him and Kunsel smelled faintly of cinnamon or something like that. Their stride was almost the same and Zack's voice was a bit deeper than Kunsel's but their tones still carried the same kind of warmth. He knew it from day one, the moment he met Kunsel he had a feeling that this person was going to be someone of great importance in his life. So far, his gut feelings haven't proved him wrong. He just hoped that Zack was okay in Midgar and not out on some crazy mission.

_Daddy I'll be home soon.._

He mentally shot out hoping that his silent prayer would reach Zack as the soldier garbed in purple walked him through the candle lit town. Bright stars up above twinkling at him before he closed his eyes again and let the night whisk him away in a warm embrace.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be up soon * Drinks more coffee*<em>

_Kunsel saved Cloud! * Big grin* And WHAT ON GAIA IS HAPPENING IN MIDGAR!? DUN DUN DUN!* Stay tuned! * Is hyper*  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

Ok I'm back! Been fighting off a nasty cold that has kept me down for a few days. But, thankfully im starting to feel like myself again. In the meantime I have been typing this up for you guys. So hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:Mikey Z Does not own final fantasy. It is the property of square enix.

( If that were so ff7 would be full of nonstop yaoi goodness rofl. )

And for those of you who missed my last announcement, My friend Kai has posted up some fan art for Zack's problem, for those who are interested it's from a scene in chapter 3. Quite a cute little sketch too. The link is up in my profile, since I cannot paste links directly onto here. Dont know why this website wont allow that but,* shrugs. Oh well..

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Total War

" Dr Hollander?"

" Dr Hollander!"

Hollander scowled looking up from his desk to see a soldier followed by a small group of grunts rushing their way towards him.

" Shinra is under attack from Wutai." The lead soldier informed the grunts behind him standing stiffly awaiting orders.

Hollander stood up from his desk in alarm " How could this be?!"

" Wutai has invaded Midgar sir. We must leave at once."

" I can't leave! My experiments, My research!"

The soldier stepped forward brandishing his sword " Sir, it is my duty to escort and protect you, Those are my orders. Please don't make me use force."

" You would use force against me!?" He sputtered taking a step back. " I am one of the lead scientist of the Shinra research lab. Without me Shinra is nothing!"

The soldier swung his sword against his desk cleaving it in half, papers flying up everywhere.

" Are you insane!?" Hollander yelled jumping out of the way narrowly missing the long sword.

" Now!" The soldier fumed lifting his sword and aiming it at Hollander" Gather your things. We do not have time. Wutai at any moment can blow us all sky high."

" Impossible.." Hollander mutterd reaching for his laptop which sat on top of a metal filing cabinet. " This is sheer insanity! I refuse to believe that this can happen! Wutai cannot possibly be this powerful!"

" Hollander!" Another voice called from the distance a tall male in a suit rushing in through the door. " Where is Lieutenant Fair?!"

" Lazard! What on Gaia is going on here!"

" We are in a state of emergency, President Shinra has ordered these men to escort you to safety, I on the other hand have been sent to retrieve Zack."

Hollander paused, his expression going tight " Certainly president Shinra does not intend to –"

Lazard looked at Hollander gravely " I'm sorry Hollander, I know that he is just in the beginning stages. But we do not have a choice. We are getting killed out there like dogs. He is our only chance for survival. With our three best gone, there is little hope for us."

" But Lazard! He is unstable at best!"

" Hollander, we are just going to have to take that chance."

The older scientist looked away from Lazard muttering something under his breath, before turning and searching around for something in the wreckage of his desk.

" Hollander! We don't have time!"

" Just one second! The lieutenant has been in a medically induced coma for weeks, You are going to need this to counter the effects of the heavy anesthetic that was used to suspend him into a period of temporary hibernation." He informed handing him a thick syringe from off of the floor. " You can try to wake him, although he might not be of much use."

" Well better off trying than not, Now where is he?"

" He is in the R&D lab. I have a tech there watching over him, I will inform him of the situation.."

" Very good, I will see you at Modeoheim then"

" One more thing Lazard.."

Lazard turned around in question.

" If he reacts violently, you are on your own."

* * *

><p>Lazard quickly rushed down the hall towards the R&amp;D unit making a sharp turn to swipe his id card into a small slot.<p>

" Come on! You know who I am!" He grumbled tapping his foot against the ground as he waited impatiently for the small mechanism to clear him for entry and open the thick metal security door which, had a caution sign upon it with the words Shinra laboratory personnel only.

_Director, Lazard Deusericus, Welcome to the Shinra r&d laboratory._ A robotic voice greeted from the small control panel, the metal door swinging open.

" Is that you Lazard?" A young sounding voice asked, a male in a white lab coat coming out to him. " I have been expecting you."

Lazard tossed him a syringe cutting straight to the chase. " Take me to the lieutenant."

" Yes sir. Follow me."

Lazard followed the lab tech down a long narrow corridor and into a small room, which reminded him of a hospital recovery room.

" He's in here sir. Are we ready to wake him?"

Lazard paused just for a second taking a moment to look at the once lively energetic soldier who was now laying upon a bed looking more dead than alive, thanks to his intervention. Angeal's famed puppy looked so unlike himself. His skin was not the warm tan that he had once remembered, It was now pale and sickly looking reminding him of a corpse. Lazard would have thought him dead if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest and the soft persistent beat coming from the heart monitor.

" Before I inject the serum into his veins, I advise you don't make any sudden movements while he comes too." The lab technician suggested taking hold of Zack's Iv and positioning the syringe into the small catheter placed in Zack's wrist.

" The reason I say this is because we are going to shock his system awake, So that can be scary to him and he is going to be very disoriented for a few seconds while he comes too. So please, don't say anything and let me handle it. Is that understood?"

Lazard stepped aside to give Zack room." Understood. Please continue."

The lab technician swallowed dryly giving Lazard one last look which he interpreted as "brace yourself" before pushing the syringe and sending the shot of adrenaline straight to Zack's heart.

" It's in.." The tech informed stepping away a bit to watch the monitors ahead of him as they began to sound off alerting them of Zack's climbing heart rate. " Wow look at that number go, his heart rate is 170 and climbing.."

Lazard watched in amazement as Zack tossed his head back and forth looking like he was trying to awaken himself up from a night mare. Small feverish whines coming from the back of his throat as the adrenaline made chest rise and fall quickly.

" _Kunsel did you buy Cloud's birthday cake like I asked you too?" _

" _Yep! Sure did! It's a really nice one too. I think he is going to be happy when he sees it." _

"_Lemme see!" _

" _I think you will approve,I picked it out after all. " _

" Awww,_ It's a green Cactuar cake! That is so Cloud."_

" _Yep got some green striped candles to match."_

" _Ah great! Set em up kunie! Im gonna go and get him!"_

" _Okay..I'll be in here waiting." _

" _Oh Cloooouuudddd!"_

_..._

_..._

_" Cloud?"_

" _D-daddy,There's some men dressed in black at the door...They are asking for you.."_

" _Go to your room Cloud."_

" _But daddy! What do they want?! They look scary.."_

" _Just get in your room, lock the door!"_

" _Lieutenant Fair? we have come for the boy and the third class soldier. If you surrender them without incident we can perhaps work something out."_

" _No! Your not taking them away from me!"_

" _Zack? What's going?"_

" _Kunsel! Don't come out!"_

" _But Zack the cake is ready,What's taking you so long?"_

" _Please Gaia, Kunsel just stay where you are! I'll be right there!"_

" _Zack!?"_

" _Kunsel please just listen! DON'T COME OUT!"_

" _Zack stop being ridiculous..The candles are melting wax onto the cake. Now tell Cloud to close his eyes, Cause i'm coming out."_

" _Kunsel – NO!"_

" Liutenant Fair?"

" _Mmmph...Kunsel..." _

" Liutenant Fair? It's time to wake up now.."

Zack whimpered making a soft whiny sound in the back of his throat, as if he were going to start to cry.

" Lieutenant Fair wake up.. Your having a night mare." The technician tried lightly slapping his pale cheeks " Everything is alright, Your here with us in the R&D laboratory.."

" _Kunsel..please..."_

"Zack come on now,Wake up." Lazard tried seeing that the lab tech was unable to get Zack's attention, stuck in whatever night mare he was in as he continued to beg for the 3rd class soldier in a string of pleas.

" Kunsel Kai is in Rocket Town Lieutenant Fair." Lazard attempted trying to break Zack away from his terror " He is very much alive and well.."

Zack paused, his eyebrows furrowing the lab technician still slapping him lightly.

" Did you hear me? I said Kai is in Rocket town."

Zack made a pained sound, the lab-tech pulling away " I think he's waking up now.." He said stating the obvious.

" ….Direc..tor?" Zack rasped in his sleep, his eyebrows pulling together grimacing as he smacked his lips together as if the taste in his mouth was unpleasant.

" Yes, Zack it's Lazard..you going to wake up for us?"

" .Kunsel..okay?" He asked, The fleeting darkness tempting him to stay as the light behind his eyelids grew brighter.

" Yes, Kunsel is quite alright lieutenant. So you can wake up now. It's over."

Zack sighed his eyes brows relaxing as the tiniest slither of blue emerged from under thick black lashes.

" See? Your alright.." Lazard smiled watching Zack's eyes flutter open " Welcome back.."

Zack winced as he tried to sit up " Where..am I?"

" Your In the R& D section of the building."

"R and D? Why?"

"You have been in a state of hibernation for a short period of time and I was sent to wake you. You see Zack, Shinra is in a state of attack and we need your help.."

Zack's eyes opened a bit more as he grew more lucid by the second, Lazard's words penetrating through the thick haze as the lab technician sat him up slowly. " …..Attack?" He asked looking at Lazard in confusion his mind trying to remember the meaning of those words.

" Yes, Lieutenant Fair. That is why I am here. Without you, Shinra is done for." Lazard informed, his face tight. " Do you understand what I am telling you?"

" Where's Cloud?" Zack suddenly asked dismissing what Lazard had just told him as he held his head in his hands more confused than ever. " I want Cloud." He whined.

_He's still not getting it and were running out of time!_

" Director Lazard I think he needs a moment to wake up.. His mind is still in a rest stage.."

" But we don't have a moment! Wutai can blow us up at any second! Don't you see that we are getting attacked here!" Lazard shouted losing his nerve as he shot forward gripping Zack's shoulders . " Listen Zack you got to wake up! We don't have time for this!"

Zack made a pained whine recoiling from Lazard as he shook him. Not liking the rough treatment.

" Director Lazard! Please! Not so rough, right now he is in a delicate stage!" The tech cried.

Lazard ignored the tech growing desperate afraid for what was going to happen to Shinra without the soldier's much needed intervention. " Liuetanant Fair we are all going to be killed! Just like that damned mentor of yours, if you don't wake up right now and fight!"

Zack's body suddenly jerked as if he were shocked by a live wire the words being absorbed quickly into his fragile mind. " An–Angeal?..."

Angeal was...

" Yes! Angeal! Wutai blew him up right out of the sky in the middle of flight!" Lazard cried shaking him "Zack all of Shinra is at stake here! There is no way we could fight off such a huge monster with our three best gone! Please see reason!"

The raven haired male grit his teeth, his whole body trembling as he pictured Angeal's helicopter exploding into tenths of a billion pieces. His mentor hurling down with the wreckage into a deep dark hole, the grave swallowing him up.

" _I love you puppy.." _

Zack made a horrible strangled sound as if someone were choking him, Momentarily suffocating him as the sudden news penetrated his mind. The machines going off louder as his heart soared yet even higher, just about ready to burst out of his chest as he threw his hands over his head continuing to choke for air rocking back and forth as if he were going into some sort of fit.

" Oh boy!" The lab tech cried grabbing for another syringe " I don't think you should have said that Lazard!"

" Get away from me!" Zack cried out shoving the tech backwards sending him crashing into the cabinets behind him as he struggled to get up, Ripping the Iv right out of his arm as if it were nothing, his eyes glowing with mako.

Lazard backed away from Zack in fear as blood splattered out onto the white linoleum floor beneath him, the bloody catheter joining the wires from the heart rate monitor that Zack had torn off.

Lazard through his hands up innocently " Lieutenant I know it seems insensitive.." Lazard tried stepping forward slowly inwardly amazed at Zack's strength. " But this is a crucial period. There is no time to mourn."

Zack shot him a cruel angry look which scared Lazard into not pursuing the matter. Anyway he got what he wanted. The soldier was up and ready for battle.

" L-liutenant Fair wait!" Cried the lab tech trying to get onto his feet, Lazard stunned at the amazing strength the soldier just demonstrated.

" Please wait! You need to have this with you!" The lab tech fretted finally getting up and staggering after Zack with a small syringe in his hands. The soldier ahead of him making long strides trying to make it to the metal security door which was closing on time.

" Waaaaaiiiit!" The tech shouted tossing the syringe under the door not fast enough to make it in time, the vial breaking onto the floor in front of him.

" This is not good!" The lab tech yelled in frustration pounding the door " Without this stabilizer he is screwed!"

" Why didn't you say anything!?" Lazard howled angrily cursing as he flung something across the room, metal bars slamming down on the window in front of him, locking them in. " Damn it! The building is going in to full lock down! There is no way any of us are getting out there to him now!"

" But wouldn't he be locked inside as well?"

Lazard kicked a metal cabinet in his anger " No! Only the upper floors lock, It's Shinra's way of safe guarding the lab from insurgents trying to steal company secrets. We are stuck here until wutai blows us up or Lieutenant Fair somehow fights Wutai's enhanced beast off."

" That's not good."

" Your telling me?!"

" Unless we got lady luck on our side..."

" What does luck have to do with it? You just told me that the lieutenant is screwed without that syringe." Lazard retorted losing all hope.

The lab tech sighed sliding down against the metal door lifelessly " Yes, he is. You see without this, his mako levels will fall during battle when he starts to use up his strength and the dmw starts rolling. Usually a soldier who has properly adjusted to mako over time will deal with this easily. However for Zack who is unstable at the moment that kind of dive in his levels will very likely kill him without a stabilizer. But we can get lucky, he might be able to ride the adrenaline boost till the end of battle."

Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose. " What are our chances of that happening?"

The lab tech stroked his chin " Hmm judging from his strength and the current color of his eyes before he stormed off, I can safely say we have a fifty fifty chance of it going either way."

Lazard pulled out his phone " In any case I am going to call the leader of the first battalion to warn them about Fair joining the battle and to keep a close eye on him. If he falls at any moment in battle their first priority will be to protect Zack and begin any life saving measures till the lock down is lifted and reinforcements arrive from junon. Is there anything special they could do for for Zack in case he falls?"

The lab tech shook his head bleakly. " Nope once he falls, if they don't stabilize his levels right away by giving him some sort of buffer for the mako, he will go into shock and then from there on, well the point of no return i'm afraid."

Lazard swore again the phone ringing in his ears. " Let's hope that doesn't happen.."

The tech leaned his head back against the door.

" From your lips to Shiva's ear..."

* * *

><p>Zack stumbled through the door of his apartment panting, the sound of Shinra's emergency siren all around him making him even more agitated than he already was as he searched around frantically for Cloud and his sword blinded by the agony that was trying to break through the surface .<p>

" Cloud!" He shouted over the alarm in panic his feet getting tangled up in something making him hit the floor hard. " Ungh.."

_What's this?_

There was something long and brightly colored tangled around his legs. He sat up reaching for the blue and white piece of material unraveling it from it's tight hold on him and examining it in his hands.

_A scarf?_

Zack felt the soft plush material in his hands seeing a small little yellow Chocobo embroidered onto the very edge of the scarf with the words Zack scrolled elegantly underneath it.

Immediately Cloud's image came to his mind. This must have been from Cloud. He squeezed the material in his hands squeezing his eyes shut as images started to flash in front of him. Fragments of memories, Cloud's sippy cup braking into pieces in front of him, shattering against the stainless steel sink.

_" Noooo! Don't say that!" _

_" Please daddy no! No say that to meeeee!" _

Zack cried out loud getting up viciously onto his feet crashing into the breakfast bar as cloud's pained voice echoed in his mind, Tseng now informing him of Cloud's imminent departure from his life as fast images continued to assault him in short glimpses.

Cloud's tears, Cloud being led away by a woman's hand, His own cries, the thick piece of glass separating them. Kunsel's kiss, Aerith's scream, the sounds of cars breaking and colliding as he watched his friend run into the middle of traffic. Hojo's needles, the burning in his body, Angeal's bright smile as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

" ANGEEEAAAALLLLL!" He screamed swiping his arm across the breakfast bar knocking everything that was on top of it off. The glass cups that were sitting on top exploding into pieces as they hit the floor in a crude resemblance of his own heart.

_Everyone is gone, Angeal..There is nothing left..._

Zack's heart fell into the pit of his stomach as he looked around his silent apartment empty and deathly still.

He briefly imagined Angeal and Kunsel sitting at his breakfast bar sipping coffee and Cloud hanging out on his usual perch while Genesis leaned against it reading Loveless. All the happiness in him dying as he slipped away from himself and into a different skin.

He stifled a sob, Stepping over the broken shards of glass not feeling them as he dragged himself into his room trying not to look for Cloud instinctively. He always use to parade into his room expecting to see the small boy on his bed playing with his blocks or coloring in a book.

That was gone too.

He sighed as he reached for his uniform putting Cloud's scarf down for a moment as he changed into it, Images of Angeal continuing to assault him like moving pictures in his head.

_" Your a little more important than my sword..but just a little.."_

Zack shut his eyes tossing the hospital gown aside in rage as he wrapped the scarf about his neck going for the long sword that sat beside his bed. He could hear the sound of explosions outside, the tower faintly rocking each time a grenade or a bomb went off. Shinra was indeed in dire straights if Wutai had advanced far enough to make it into Midgar and that meant that pretty soon they would be attacking the tower directly if they pushed soldier back enough.

He took in a shaky breath sheathing his sword as he mentally readied himself to walk out into the battle zone. His heart beating rapidly against his chest from the frenzied jittery feeling coursing through him making him feel much more stronger than normal but also very queasy and sick. He had no idea what they had done to him in the labs but he knew he felt different. It was like they piled him high with adrenaline and then caste haste on top of that. Every time he moved he felt like he was moving at a light speed and the most hardest things became easy. Even when he swiped his arm across the table or when he shoved that lab tech it was like nothing. It almost took no effort on his part, it happened all on it's own.

_What did they do to me?_

Before he could finish his thoughts another bomb went off, this one a bit too close for comfort, Prompting him into action. He took in one more deep breath and exhaled pushing his pain inwardly and locking Angeal away for now. If he were going to avenge Angeal he would need all his faculties and if he was going to die in battle at least it would have been for the right thing. Either way, he would make Angeal proud. Even, if that was the last thing on gaia he did.

* * *

><p><em>Im sorry the number you are trying to call is unavailable. Error code 2491. <em>

" What the fuck is going on!?" Kunsel raged slamming his useless phone down onto the desk, having called more than twenty times and was still unable to get through to anyone he knew at Midgar. He tried calling every person in his phone book and the only number he was successful at getting through was the regular listed Shinra number in which gave him a busy signal.

Kunsel threw himself heavily onto a chair defeated and at a loss as he sat in front of his lap top rubbing his temples trying to figure out how else to get through to Zack.

_Guess I should try to log onto Shinra-net for the hundred and forty ninth time. If im lucky maybe I can get on this time. Haven't been able to log ever since I got here, anyway what else do I got to do? It's not like I can sleep worrying over Zack anyhow. _

Kunsel waited impatiently bouncing his leg as the little hour glass turned and turned waiting for the page to load.

_Come on Shiva...All I need is to log on one time. I'm not asking for much. Just once, that's all._

Welcome to Shinra-Net!

Please enter your Soldier Identification Number :

Kunsel jumped in his seat, inwardly thanking Shiva as he quickly entered his information and signed on to his soldier account at the base, the page loading and transferring him over to his e-mail inbox.

He scrolled down seeing a few messages, nothing big, most of them from Shinra about system maintenance and things like that until he came across a very angry subject headline dated from a few days back.

RE: Kunsel, did an alien take over your body? Because this can't be you.

Kunsel wrinkled his eyebrows as he clicked the email open, the angry message appearing before him, The letters jumping off the screen.

Just got your text message..Omg have you lost the plot?Your reasons for not coming back to Midgar are just plain bull. I am answering you back via email on a desktop here at Shinra because I am afraid that I will brake my phone in half. I am really disappointed Kunsel. I don't understand what is going on between you and Zack but now I know that you really do hate him. You relocated yourself permanently to Rocket Town! Are you serious?! and then you don't tell anyone! That's just wrong. I didn't even know that you had left. Mira told me! In fact she didn't even know until she went back on shift at the infirmary to learn from another nurse that you had signed yourself out for relocation. Even worse Zack was the first one to hear the news as Mira had explained to me that he came parading down to the infirmary with breakfast, dark circles under his eyes after having spent almost all night with you only to be turned away because you were not there.

Well I could go on and on but I won't. I already said all I needed to say. If you still have a soul you would do the right thing.

-Lion

Kunsel almost fell out of his chair, his hand rushing to cover his mouth to keep him from shouting in disbelief and waking Cloud in the next room. His eyes shaking as he re-read the message. The words finally sinking in from the angry e-mail as confusion took over .

_Oh god no...it's impossible...Tell me it isn't so._

_Zack was there the whole time!?_

_So it wasn't all just a dream! I really did hear his voice!_

Kunsel dropped his head into his hands groaning as he tried to make sense out of the whole thing. Sure Lion was mad, He didn't blame him. But Kunsel didn't ever recall getting any messages from Lion before and he especially didn't answer any.

_What is going on? _

He quickly reached for his phone flicking it open violently before searching for his messages.

_WTF? There is no text from Lion here. In fact the last text I had was dated a few weeks ago and it was from Shinra. Why didn't I get Lion's texts?_

Kunsel shook his head in confusion flabbergasted as he checked his outgoing messages box noticing that all of Zack's messages were gone. In fact their whole entire conversation history between them was deleted.

Kunsel's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as he discovered that all his photos of Zack were gone too.

_Man,oh man..This is weird..Why is only Zack gone?!_

" Uncle..Kunsel?"

Kunsel turned around in his chair to see Cloud lingering in the door way in his long night shirt, rubbing his eyes, Boko hanging limply in his grip. " I had a nightmare..." he whimpered making his over to Kunsel looking for comfort.

" Awww poor Cloud..." Kunsel cooed taking him up in his arms and setting him down upon his lap. " Nightmares are just a bunch of rubbish, don't you pay attention to them."

Cloud leaned back against Kunsel turning his head up to look at him raising his eyebrows" Do you have nightmares uncle Kunsel?"

The brown haired soldier laughed a bit cocking his head to the side. " More than you can count."

Cloud eyes widened " I thought nightmares were only for little people."

Kunsel sighed shaking his head " Nope, unfortunately they happen to us big guys too."

" Daddy also?"

" Yep! Especially him!"

" So, I'm not alone?"

" Of course not.."

Cloud laughed happily, glad that he wasn't the only boy on gaia to suffer night terrors.

" Hows your eye?" Kunsel asked brushing Cloud's bangs away to take a look at the purplish bruise now forming beneath his brow bone.

" It hurts.." He complained pointing at it " It's bothering me.."

" Don't touch it Cloud" Kunsel said taking Cloud up in his arms again and pushing his hand away from his face" If you poke at it, it's going to hurt and you can get an infection.."

" But it feels itchy.." He whined.

" One second Cloud, hold your horses.." Kunsel told him, placing a hand over his injured eye closing his own eyes as he summoned up a cure one spell. " Now hold still, don't get spooked now..." he warned a green light shooting out and bursting into bright sparkles over Cloud's eye as the boy murmured a sound of amusement.

" That should take care of the pain for now." Kunsel smiled watching Cloud's frown slowly turn into a smile. " Now that your up, you want to get a bite to eat with me? I am kinda hungry you know."

Cloud looked down at his belly, now that he thought about it the last time he ate was at breakfast. " Okay Uncle Kunsel, Let's go." He said adjusting himself in his arms, so that he was more comfortable.

" Alright, down to kitchen we go."

" Do you know how to make pancakes Uncle Kunsel?"

" Pancakes?..I think I could handle that pretty well. Is that what you want?"

" Uhuh! Daddy always makes them for me!"

" Okay But they may not be as good as Zack's though. Just warning you."

Cloud shrugged " I'm not tough to please."

" Well I'm sure glad to hear that."

After a short walk to the kitchen, Kunsel placed Cloud down upon a stool sitting him at the marble breakfast bar overlooking the stove. Which kind of reminded Cloud the way Zack's small kitchen was set up.

" Cloud any special requests? How do you like your pancakes?"

Cloud wiggled his feet " I like them fluffy with eggies."

" Fluffy with eggs? Alright, I think i can manage that."

Cloud hummed as he sat the breakfast bar fiddling with Boko when a door slammed startling him.

" Kunsel? I'm home!"

Kunsel paused turning the flame down " Cloud, you sit put. I will be right back." The soldier whispered quickly leaving the room in a hurry.

" Kev, Can you refrain from entering the kitchen for a moment?.."

Kevin froze putting his school bag down, Kunsel noticing the grease marks on his fair gentle face.

" What are you going on about Kunsel? What's so important that I can't go into the kitchen?"

Kunsel tentatively reached out to touch Kevin, as if trying to shield him from something. " Remember when I mentioned that I would be going away earlier?"

Kevin nodded slowly starting to look scared " Yeaahhh?"

Kunsel averted his gaze for a moment, thinking how to come out and explain the situation to him. There was so much he neglected to tell Kevin. Not because he didn't want to but simply because he did not discuss his private life with anyone. Kunsel wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person on gaia. Not even Zack had known everything about his life and worse yet, Zack was the last subject he would ever want to discuss, especially with Kevin.

" Kunsel?"

The soldier sighed meeting his gaze uncomfortably. Uneasy about the possibility of having to discuss Zack with Kevin. " There is a small boy in the kitchen, his name is Cloud. He is the reason why I went to Corel."

Kevin breath halted his heart stopping " A boy?"

" Yes, he is only but five years old. He is going to be staying with me for awhile." Kunsel informed seeing Kevin's face blanch reading his terrified look. " Don't worry he isn't my son, if that's what your thinking."

Kevin relaxed his body uncoiling, the color returning "Scared me half to death! So what? It's no big deal that your looking after someones son for awhile. We can deal with that till his parents come back..."

Kunsel looked away once again uncomfortably and moistened his lips, looking troubled. " There's something else I should also let you know..."

Kevin leaned forward eagerly " And that is?"

" Cloud doesn't exactly have parents, At least not in the way you think..."

Kevin's expression softened " You mean he's an orphan?"

" He comes from an orphanage in Nibelheim. One of the other soldiers found him during a mission and ever since then has been caring for him. Cloud was the only survivor of the whole entire town..." Kunsel explained making sure not to mention Zack, still needing to buy some more time.

"My god.." Kevin replied his gray eyes widening " I can't believe anyone survived that..."

" Yeah, me neither.."

" Is he alright? I mean you know, He must be traumatized...The Nibelheim massacre was just so –."

Kunsel clapped a hand at Kevin's back nudging him forward slightly. " Hes alright, although when you meet him, don't be alarmed when you get a look at his eye. I just got him out of a really bad scuffle back in Corel.. I'll explain it to you some other time.."

" Alright Kunsel, So am I allowed into the kitchen now?"

" Yep I'll introduce you. So just smile and be yourself. Cloud is so adorable, wait till you get a look at him."

Kunsel pushed the kitchen door, swinging it open, Kevin following behind. " Cloud, this is my friend Kevin. Kevin, this is Cloud..."

" Hi Kevin!" Cloud greeted with a big smile cradling Boko in his arms. " Nice to meet you!" he chirped.

Kevin instantly fell at ease "Gosh Kunsel what you said is right. He is adorable."

" Uncle Kunsel thinks I'm adorable? "

Kunsel laughed shaking his head as he turned the flame back up, Kevin taking a seat next to Cloud. " Of course I do. Now how do you like your eggs?"

Cloud looked over at Kevin curiously finding it interesting that Kevin also had blonde hair.

" Cloud, your eggs?"

" Scrambled!" He beamed still not looking away from Kevin, The male smiling at him. " Kevin, does anyone make fun of your hair for looking like a Chocobo?"

Kevin abruptly laughed at the odd question. " What ever do you mean?"

Cloud's eyebrows pulled together and he lowered his head " I mean, I have yellow hair and everyone calls me Chocobo.." He replied weakly.

" You sound as if that is a bad thing..I find the name Chocobo to be quite the compliment."

" How could that be a compliment? I don't look like Boko." Cloud answered scrunching up his face in confusion, his cheeks puffing out a bit.

" Who's Boko?" Asked Kevin leaning forward toward Cloud. " Is that a friend?"

Cloud nodded vigorously taking Boko from his place over in the next chair. " This is Boko he is a Chocobo." Cloud pointed out holding the stuffed toy in front of Kevin. " He is also the fastest Chocobo ever."

" Hello Boko, Nice to meet you." Kevin bubbled reaching out to shake his wing.

" He says hello."Cloud laughed " I think he likes you."

" Well I like him too." Kevin played along as Kunsel turned away from the stove watching the two carry on while he plated their dishes. Zack lingering in the back of his mind as he tried to push his worry off to seem natural.

" Here Kev I took the liberty in making you a very late breakfast.." The green eyed male said setting the plates down in front of each of them before grabbing a rag to wipe at Kevin's cheek vigorously.

" Grease monkey.." Kunsel jested affectionately, Kevin's breath hitching as the soldier leaned close, that smooth spicy scent rolling off the soldier driving him wild. " You just started today and you already are starting to look like Cid."

" Heh..y-yeah..." He stammered feeling like an idiot once more.

" Uncle Kunsel? Can I has some syrup please?"

" Oh! Almost forgot, sorry Cloud! " Kunsel said handing the small bottle to the young boy and watching Cloud carefully squeeze the bottle with both hands. " Want me to help you Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head at Kunsel " No, I can do it, But can you cut my pancake into little squares?"

"Okay little squares coming right up." Kunsel announced going for the knife when his phone started to ring, his pocket vibrating.

" Kev can you handle Cloud's request?" Kunsel asked handing him over the knife, his face looking troubled all of a sudden. " I gotta take this call."

" Okay don't worry, I'll take care of Cloud for you.." Kevin answered looking worried himself as Kunsel ran out of the room his feet pounding up the stairs.

" Luxiere!"

" Gaia Kunsel, Finally!"

" What on gaia is going on over there!?"

" Shit is getting serious down here at Midgar! We got Wutai forces coming out by the droves, those fucking bastards got some kind of enhanced monster wrecking havoc here tipping the scales in their favor!"

Kunsel's hand flew to his chest, his heart soaring at the news. " Where's Zack!? Is he alright!?"

Luxiere paused, the sound of gunfire erupting over the phone. " I don't know, this is the first time I have seen him in weeks since he was brought up to the lab."

"What?!" his voice raised in pitch almost sounding shrill " What was Zack doing in the lab!?"

" Don't you know? I left you like tons of messages along with Lion. Didn't you get them!?"

" No! I didn't get anything! Listen Luxiere, ever since I got here I have been clueless to everything going on in Midgar, I just found out about something going on there today and was finally able to log onto Shinra net for the first time in weeks."

Luxiere sighed over the line " Oh crap. Well that explains the lack of your presence here. Okay I don't really have the time to explain everything to you! All I can say is that Zack's little Chocobo was taken away from him and that really messed him up bad, Lion was the one to deal with Zack's freak out and that is why he is so sore at you. Anyways he was taken up to Hollander's lab for some Mako adjustments and I tell you, I just saw him a few moments back and boy, he is looking strange."

Kunsel clenched his phone tighter. " What do you mean strange!?"

" I mean he doesn't look like the Zack we know, He came out all hard and serious on the field, none of that Soldier cockiness of his or that upbeat i'm ready to kick ass attitude. He reminded me more of Sephiroth. So, I tried calling out to him and I knew he heard me. But he just ignored it and kept on walking. Must be taking the news about Angeal and Gen really hard."

" W-wait..What about Angeal and Gen?!"

" Another thing you didn't know?, Gaia Kunsel. Rocket Town really is in the boonies. Angeal and Genesis were listed as K.I.A. Wutai shot them down over the northern crater. Sephiroth was sent out with a search team, So far no word from either of them yet. Judging by the way Zack is acting, he must have found out."

Kunsel shut his eyes, his hand now grabbing his hair in a fit of nerves" Oh no..."

" Yeah, things are bad K."

" Luxiere, Are we on a secure line?"

" Yeah..why?"

" Send me your coordinates, I'm leaving to Midgar right now."

"How? Your thousands of miles away!"

" Don't worry about that, I'll be there! Just make sure you get clearance for me so that I'm not shot down."

" You coming by airship?!"

" Yeah, got a friend out here who is the best pilot in the skies."

" Fine! I am going to upload our coordinates to your phone, especially Zack's coordinates and I will tell the sarge your coming."

" Thanks, I will see you soon."

" Good luck K."

Kunsel immediately turned away going for his helmet and sword, going through the motions quickly, as he turned on soldier mode. Shutting out all other thoughts as he just focused primarily at the task at hand. Which was getting over to Zack asap.

He put his helmet on and quickly sheathed his sword barreling down the stairs and making way into the kitchen.

Kevin and Cloud jerked backwards as the door swung open and slammed against the wall the masked soldier coming in, in full apparel.

" Uncle Kunsel?" Cloud asked wide eyed, drooping his fork. " Is that you?"

Kunsel ignored Cloud for a moment and gestured to Kevin. " We gotta talk for a moment, in the living room. Serious stuff."

Kevin jumped out of his seat going over to Kunsel in panic. " W-whats going on? Why are you all dressed up?"

Kunsel made sure the door was closed and that Cloud was not in earshot. " I have to leave to Midgar, Shinra is being attacked."

Kevin lifted a hand to his mouth gasping.

" I want you to take this."Kunsel said as he reached into his pocket and took a wad of gil out and placing it in Kevin's hands " Things are really bad Kev, I'm sorry to drop this on you, But your going to have to look after Cloud for me till I get back. You see His father is in Midgar and it's my job to make sure he is safe so that I can bring him back to Cloud."

Kevin's eyes became watery, " Kunsel, youll be okay right? You are coming back?"

Kunsel smiled softly as he brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Kevin's face and tucked it behind his ear " I'll be fine, Don't worry. Look, there is 4,000 Gil here. Use it for whatever you want, Cloud is a sweet kid he won't give you any trouble."

" Youll be back soon right?" Kevin asked lips trembling.

" I'll try and get back as soon as possible." He told him as he swung open the door to the kitchen seeing Cloud sitting at the breakfast bar looking downwards at Boko in dismay.

" Im going to go and get daddy Cloud."

Cloud's head immediately snapped up at attention. " Daddy's coming here?!" he squeaked eyes going big and bright.

Kunsel nodded with a smile " That's right. I'm going to bring him back. So you be a good boy and stay with Kevin till we get back, Keep an eye on him for me will ya?"

Cloud started to wiggle in his chair in excitement at the thought of being reunited again with Zack after so long.

" Cloud?"

" Okay Uncle Kunsel!" Cloud bubbled nodding his head vigorously as he continued to do a cute happy dance in his chair as Kevin came into the kitchen looking like he just arrived from a funeral.

Kunsel turned away from Cloud and reached for Kevin pulling the teen back by his shoulders and pressing his soft lips to the warm cheek.

" Be good while i'm gone Kev."

Kevin sighed closing his eyes " Be careful out there."

Kunsel lifted an eyebrow "Scaredy cat" He teased going for Kevin's ear and nipping it lightly, The teen yelping in response.

" Dont worry." The soldier smiled placing another kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him and going for the door " Everything will be alright, in the meantime You just go and have fun with Cloud, that kid is a hoot. "

" Easy for you to say." Kevin retorted " How am I not supposed to worry when your out on the field!?"

Kunsel rolled his eyes " Im a big boy you know, I can handle myself pretty well. Geez Kev, Have some faith in me."

Kevin sighed heavily not meeting Kunsel's gaze.

" Hey, don't let me leave you like this..Come on..Lighten the morale before I go."

" Kunsel, stop trying to convince me to act like everything is fine..."

" Gaia, your already setting me up for a loss, picturing me dead on the field already.."

Kevin made a pained sound jerking back, " Shiva! Don't say that you idiot! Your going to jinx yourself."

Kunsel waved a hand at him "Then why don't you blow me a kiss for good luck?" He joked

Kevin stuttered his face blushing furiously as he slowly walked up to Kunsel and leaned upwards touching his lips to Kunsel's in a shy shallow kiss.

" I'll see you when you get back."

Kunsel smiled softly the helmet hiding the rest of his face. " I won't be gone long if I can help it.."

" I don't care as long as you come back in one piece."

" Will do." Kunsel said turning away, the door closing gently behind him.

_Ramuh, he's not even gone and I already am missing him.._

* * *

><p>" What in Sam hill do you want soldier?!" Cid cried looking disgruntled in his night robe. " Have you any idea of the time!"<p>

" Cid, please..I need to get to Midgar."

Cid lifted his eyebrows " Midgar?! At this ungodly hour? HA! Soldier you can forget that." He grumbled turning away.

" But Cid! Midgar is under attack!" He cried reached out clapping a hand on his shoulder. " Please.."

Cid cursed turning back around " And what is one skinny soldier like you going to do!? Now I wouldn't mind if it was a whole box full of them soldiers that looked like that silver haired fellow that we always see on the news, But a scrawny soldier like you, ain't gonna make much of a hell of a difference im 'fraid. Heck, for what it's worth i'm probably saving ya, One less body on the ground."

Kunsel reached into his pocket pulling out the rest of the gil he had left. His eyes feverish and overly bright " What if I paid you? Look there's 5,000 gil here, All that I have left. Come on Cid! I have a very good friend there who might be in trouble..Please you just gotta help me.."

Cid shook his head, sucking on his teeth. " Nah you forget that! Not all the gil in the world gonna make me fly right now, I'm tired!.This old dog needs his rest!" He said going off into his house just about to close the door.

" Wait!" Kunsel shouted forcing his foot in between the door. " Damn you fucker! You owe me!"

Cid recoiled exploding " What did you say!?"

" You heard me! You fucking owe me! Remember George? That asshole that was married to your sister Leyla?! Well it turns out, I did you a favor. Your sister has been cut free from that bloody bastard! Thanks to me!"

Cid paused opening the door more " What did you do to him?!" He smiled.

" Well I caught him beating up on this little boy they adopted which belongs to a friend of mine. So to make a long story short, I severed all of his fingers off."

Cid gawked at him for a moment before the corners of his lips turned upwards and he broke out into a loud raucous laughter that could have woken up the whole town." You did that!? Boy I would like to commend you on that!" He cried tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the force of his laughter.

Kunsel's expression brightened with hope. " So does that earn me a flight on your airship?"

" Well..." The taller male hummed looking down at the ground in thought. " I reckon so..Have to admire ya for that.."

The brown haired soldier let out a long breath, closing his eyes for a moment. " Thank you Cid."

" Yeah yeah, jus forget it and get your skinny ass in gear! Your about to go for a ride on one of the most finest airships in Gaia. In fact it's the best. So don't go creaming yer shorts when you see it! It looks that good!"

Kunsel raised his brows at the cream your shorts part, But stifled a laugh knowing that Cid wasn't joking. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the male knowing how he felt about his airship and cost him his ride.

" Now follow me skinny!" Cid commented " The ships way out back! Just finished putting some repairs on it today with the old mayors frail lookin son! Scrawny jus like you!"

" Oh I don't know, The mayors son looks pretty husky for a youth of his age. Not so scrawny at all.."

" Hah! Just skin and bones!" Cid argued leading Kunsel all the way down past the Shinra soldier base leading him to an old abandoned hangar that was in a wide clearing.

" Wow had no idea this was here."

" My little secret" Cid told him pushing the huge metal door aside, revealing the air ship standing tall in front of them.

Cid wiped his hands on his robe and stood out in front of Kunsel his arms spread wide out into the air in a grand gesture, his face shining with pride.

" This here is the Highwind! Aint she a beau?!"

Kunsel nodded in awe, he had never seen an air ship so up close before. Since Shinra only ever used helicopter's or boats and military styled trucks for carrying soldiers from place to place. It would be his first time riding in such a huge ship.

" Yep that's right, stare in utter amazement! She is the best damn airship ever!" Cid cried casting his robe aside, his pilot outfit coming into view.

" You ready to get goin to Midgar?" he asked taking a cigarette from off the band of his goggles.

" That's what I have been waiting for you to ask me Captain.."

Cid laughed pounding himself on the chest as the door to the air ship lowered. " Oh Captain eh?! I could get used to that!" He mused parading into the airship with his head held high. " Now git your scrawny soldier ass in here son! This airship ain't waitin for us no longer!"

Kunsel pulled out his phone as he made his way into the airship, uploading his current coordinates to Luxiere's phone before sending him a message that said.

I'll be there soon. Coming in by airship. Make sure you got clearance.

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

Whew that was a good 14 pages wowie~! My fingers are like ready to fall off. Hehe hope you guys liked it! Next one will be up in a bit.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay guys, I am back!

**Huge announcement! **

**I have taken the time to go over all the other chapters of this story and added some much needed repairs. I have done major surgery here, of course nothing about the plot has changed. I however, did make grammar corrections, elaborated on some parts and added in some extras. Now if you just read this a few days ago than you most likely read the cleaned up version which is good. However if you didn't then you guys can either read it over or if you want just skim it. It is up to you. I am trying to make it an enjoyable read for you guys so I want to make sure everything is correct and clear. So Yay! Also this chapter is not as long because this is a important part of my story. I will be breaking this chapter up into several chapters. So here is the first part.**

**Also I corrected a huge error that went over my head during the early days when I started writing this. It is in chapter 3 it is about the duration of time Kunsel & Zack have known each other. So just to be clear they have known each other for years, ( Not two years as it was stated.) Just thought I should say that for clarification. **

**Okay Have Fun! And most importantly enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Mikey Z does not own final fantasy. It is the property of Square Enix.

Mikey Z however wishes that Square Enix would include Zack in another new game and alongside Cloud this time! * Prays to God for miracle.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Out On The Field.

" Zack, Wutai's enhanced iron beast is currently moving southbound towards loveless theater, Your going to have to take the long way there."

Zack took up his walkie. "Care to inform me why?"

" We are attempting to close off and seal the area. Until then, you will have to use the alternate route. We are sending some cover your way, be on the look out."

" Roger."

" Good luck lieutenant, God speed."

Zack peeked out from his cover which was an over turned car and quickly shot out to the next nearest over turned vehicle avoiding the sudden burst of gunfire following him sounding like rapid firecrackers going off on after the other .

" These bastards from Wutai sure ain't playing." Zack muttered to himself hiding behind an overturned army truck waiting for the worst of the gunfire to subside as a helicopter from up above covered the area for him with a hail of bullets, shouts erupting from ahead of him as the Shinra chopper took care of the enemy insurgents that were firing at him .

Zack's walkie went off." Zack, that's about all we can do for you right now. We are heading up to the iron beast, So you'll have to go it alone from here. It should not be too bad."

" Alright, no problem."

"Watch your step Zack. There are still some out there. "

" I'll keep that in mind, Thanks for the warning."

" We will be in touch. Joey over and out."

" See ya around Joe." Zack answered before putting the walkie back on his belt as he peered out from the edge of the vehicle looking around.

All around him there was chaos. Explosions going off, gunfire, dead bodies. All the elements of true war were present and no simulation could ever live up to the real feeling of being out in the open on the field. Zack took the opportunity behind his cover to silently pray to Angeal. A feeling of impending doom coming over him as his heart for the umpteenth time quivered and then started to dance around in his chest to a rhythm of a bunch of uneven rapid beats as he tried to catch his breath. His blood rushing in his ears as an uncontrolled energy surged around his body like an electrical current.

_Angeal,I'm going to need your help. Just help me get to the Iron beast in one piece. I need to finish up this one last thing. You can wait till then, right?_

After his short prayer, Zack swiftly came out from his cover taking refuge behind another overturned car which look like it had been blown up caught fire and blown up again.

" Surrender Shinra dog!" An enemy solider yelled firing in his direction, Zack ducking in cover as bullets ricocheted off the thick steel.

" Fucking Wutai bastards!" Zack growled as more bullets hit against the steel one nearly missing him by an inch as he summoned up a bolt 2 spell.

" Zack come in! What's your status?" Interrupted a different voice that he didn't recognize from his walkie.

Zack however, didn't answer as he kept a sharp eye on the other side watching for movement as the spell reached it's peak.

" Zack? Come in!" The voice demanded from his walkie sounding agitated.

Zack huffed to himself as he quietly crept his way to the edge of the vehicle to peak over the side without trying to be seen. His senses sharper than usual as everything seemed to move much slower giving him an extra advantage over his enemies. In fact even the materia summoning time was cut in half. He smiled to himself at the advantage, loving the hunt as he saw one of tops of the soldier's head giving away there exact position as they peaked over to see if they could catch movement on his side.

" Wrong move." He whispered before shooting out from his hiding place and quickly throwing the bolt two spell at them. A thick crackle of lightening coming down igniting a fearsome explosion as Zack ran with such a speed past them to get out of range as more gunfire erupted directly aimed to take him out on the spot from another area.

Zack was barely winded as he ran, the sounds of bullets whizzing by him as he threw himself behind the remains of an abandoned burned up army tank, ducking the gunfire as he crawled his way over a few dead soldiers that were lying against one another, blood dripping from off their helmets. He bit his tongue and tore his gaze away not wanting to look at their faces afraid that he was going to see someone that he knew. Instead he pretended that this was just another virtual simulation that he had to complete. Just one more hurdle to cross. Their limbs below him were stiff and cold and he was sure he had blood on his uniform as he crossed the last one who looked to have a vicious bullet wound, still bleeding out all over the place.

" We have you surrounded Shinra!" A voice taunted from in front of him, more bullets pumping into the metal keeping Zack from moving an inch. " Surrender at once!"

" Zack, come in! I repeat come in!" A distressed voice came from over his walkie.

Zack muttered a silent curse ripping his walkie off his belt clip " I could use some cover here!"

" I can't see you on the screen! Your tracker must be fried or something! Tell me your location!"

" I'm slowly inching up my way, but I'm unable to proceed. They got me ducking behind an over turned tank by the Goblin's bar. There's a band of enemy insurgents ahead of me, I believe there's about 4-5 men holed up behind some rubble. I'm going to try and take em out, But I could sure use some coverage."

" Roger Zack, Sending Luxiere's squad over to you. Don't know how long it's going to be, they are held up themselves. Try and take them out if you can."

_Crap! I don't want to use up all my mana! I guess I don't have a choice._

Zack peeked over the edge quickly doing a mental head count of all the soldiers huddled together by the rubble waiting for him to come out.

" Well, guess I was right.. So there's five..I think a gravity could knock em out..Let's see." Zack checked his bracer to make sure the right materia was equipped and started summoning up the words to the spell. His heart starting the dance once more as the spell began to take effect a little bit more mana draining from him.

Suddenly more gunfire started up again, the soldiers ahead of him continuing their attack upon him hoping that they could either kill him or flush him out.

" Shinra! Surrender!"

Zack nervously drummed his hand on the ground counting the seconds as he waited for the gunfire to pause knowing that it was about to end at any moment, the spell making his body quiver and tremble as it urged him to release it.

" Surrender yourself and we will not kill you!"

Zack in response to their demands popped out and aimed the gravity spell at them. The Wutai soldier's all yelling in unison as a great black mass descended upon them, giving him the opportunity to run to the next cover spot.

With a big burst of energy that seemed to come to him easily, he started off running straight down the city block gun fire following him from all sides as he turned sharply by the fountain, leaping over some dead soldiers on the way as he continued his run while taking care to avoid the vehicles that were on fire.

" Where the fuck is Lux?!" He growled throwing himself behind a piece of rubble which looked like part of a brick wall that broke off from the tops of one of the buildings. Now Wutai was starting to break out the fancy artillery. A fast rapid machine gun was now firing relentlessly into the bricks that were covering him, Zack could just hear the pieces of stone crumbling behind him and hitting the ground.

_If I keep using my mana up at this rate, I will be useless by the time I get there!_

" Shit..." He hissed as he looked for an escape route all the way trying to come up with an alternative to using mana. " I can't just stroll up there with my sword..I got to find a way to take out the guy manning the stationary machine gun."

" Zack we have a problem." The voice from his walkie informed.

" No kidding!"

" Luxiere's squad is currently scrambling. Wutai's reinforcements have just arrived. Your going to have to take out all other enemies on your own and join up with the others."

Zack slammed himself against the brick wall muttering a string of curses. This was not good and he had no other choice but to use magic. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bolt three materia popping it into his long sword's empty slot before quickly muttering the words.

_This is a big one,it ought to take care of that gun, along with everyone else. Hopefully it won't take me out with it._

In one swift move he leaned out from his hiding place and quickly shot the bolt spell right at the machine gun aiming the electrical current right where it would do the most damage before ducking back in cover, a bright flash of white exploding in front of him as he heard sharp cries in the distance, the bolt wreaking havoc upon the enemy soldiers.

He closed his eyes for a moment laying back against the brick wall trying to catch his breath as it seemed to escape him after summoning up that last spell. After a few moments of gasping like a fish out of water he finally got himself together and opened his eyes.

Zack's breath hitched.

Midgar was now bathed in the varying shades of black and white.

_Oh shit!..My vision. What the fuck is going on?!_

" This is the last thing I need!" Zack growled hitting himself back against the rubble in fury. Reaching up with an unsteady hand to wipe his eyes with the edge of his knuckle to get rid of the tiny particles that were irritating him as he gave himself a sort of pep talk to calm himself down.

" Ok Zack, Just calm down.. As long as I can still see, I can get by." He told himself as he tried to regulate his breathing as he thought of his next move. " Must have been that last spell I used. Somehow it fucked my vision up. Okay that's no problem. I can do this.."

Zack took in one more deep calming breath before he decided to make lemon aid and just deal with it. He slowly got on his feet taking care to still duck before lifting his head over the big piece of rubble inspecting the area with a careful eye.

He made a small sound of awe as he looked ahead of him, he had never in his entire life released a spell that would do so much damage. Sure, he had known a few high level spells but even when he cast them they never were really that strong. Zack had known that it took years for those spells to be fully mastered so that they could reach their full potential. But, looking at the scene in front of him left him gobsmacked. It looked like Sephiroth himself had cast it and not Zack. Sephiroth being the only one to create a spell so powerful that it left nothing in it's wake.

Zack shook his head in denial his eyes roaming over the area in disbelief. All that was left of the soldiers from Wutai were their helmets all strewn about on the ground, the stationary machine gun nowhere to be seen as it must have been blown apart no longer visible on the small makeshift platform.

_Woah...Did I just really do this?_

Zack still in awe stood up from the rubble positive that every soldier in that area ahead of him was dead as he looked around him. The whole entire area was thankfully silent the only sounds he could hear were the loud howls coming from the wind and the sound of muted explosions going off in the distance.

_Guess this was the last of em in this area. _Zack thought as he stepped over another body of a soldier this time getting a good look at his face his heart suddenly wrenching with a sharp pain. He was a grunt, light blonde hair, young delicate face screwed up in pain, a gunshot wound to the head.

Zack shuddered making a soft pained sound fixated with the body below him, his eyes traveling over the grunt's anguished expression.

_He looks like Cloud..._

Zack squeezed his eyes shut taking in a sharp breath for a moment to calm down again as he mentally told himself that Cloud was alive and well before he opened his eyes and knelt down to the young grunt. Zack bit the inside of his lip as he passed a gentle hand over the grunt's brown eyes closing them.

_Cloud, I'll make sure this war ends today. So that you would never have to suffer. _

* * *

><p>" Hah ya see soldier! She's the best out of em all! Look! Midgar already! Such speed!" Cid cried raising his head proudly as he took up his communicator and handed it to Kunsel. " Tell them were landing, so that they don't shoot us down."<p>

Kunsel nodded, accepting it pressing the button on the side. " This is Soldier third class Kunsel Kai. I am coming by airship, requesting permission to come into Midgar airspace."

" Roger, This is Langley. You are cleared, however you cannot land the ship anywhere in Midgar It's really bad out here Kai, You going to have to disembark in the air and drop down. Upon landing, report to the rendezvous point marked on your locator and take out any enemy insurgents on the way." The firm young voice informed.

" Langley, give me the run down. What is going on out there?"

" We are getting slaughtered that's what! We need any able body that can help, Wutai has got some kind of mechanical beast running around ! It's killing us off!"

Kunsel swallowed dryly. " Langley, I'm on my way. Have you seen Zack at all?"

" Negative, the only thing I do know is that he has been sent to Lion's group to assist. Take a look at your locator, that's all I can say for now. Just get to Lion and you will find Zack."

Kunsel scraped a hand through his hair pulling the ends back. " Okay, Thanks. Be safe Langley."

" Same to you,see you on the battlefield soldier."

" What's goin on skinny?" Cid called from over by the wheel as Kunsel checked his locator on his phone. " We landing or what?"

Kunsel answered Cid in a distracted manner as he studied the map on the screen looking at all the marked off points. Searching for the blue blip on the map that indicated Zack's location.

"Come on Zack, where are you?" He murmured to himself as he zoomed in on the map finally seeing the bright blue blip on the screen. "Ah, Great!" Kunsel cried in anger, his stomach doing flip flops as he tilted his head backwards letting out a loud curse.

Zack's location was stale. The little blue blip was faded on the screen indicating that he either was separated from his phone or it was broken. Either way, it was bad news for Kunsel.

" Wowiee look at them flashes! Some fireworks goin on over there son! Now There's a party that I ain't got an invitation for!" Cid mused circling the ship above the city. " Where do you want to disembark? "

" Any place will do, as long as I get into Midgar that is all that matters." Kunsel responded shocked as he watched thick billowy cloud's of smoke pour from Midgar making his stomach turn as he thought of the kind of danger Zack must be facing.

Cid paused as he turned the wheel again seeing a particular dark spot which looked to have no activity. " Say, I think I found us a safe spot, you just get by the hatch and get ready to disembark. You see that rope there soldier? Use that to climb your way down. I'll be waiting for ya in the outskirts of the city."

" Thanks Cid." Kunsel replied giving him a small salute passing by the pilot who was starting to chain smoke.

" Ah, your welcome son! Actually you did me some good, It's been awhile since I taken her for a flight since I've been working on that damned fucking good fer nothing Rocket. Gotta admit you put a smile on my face! Hope ya make it back alive soldier. Jus remember whether you hated him or not your father Garret was a strong man, I am sure his son would be no different in terms of strength."

Kunsel gave Cid a turse smile, understanding what Cid was trying to do. " You gonna open it up for me or what?" He asked positioning himself by the hatch waiting for Cid to open.

Cid took a drag of his cigarette and pressed the button for the hatch. " I like ya boy! Ya got guts! Don't go and die now!"

The hatch opened, the rope falling out and hanging limply waiting for him to grab on, as the winds roared in his ears. " I'll meet you on the outskirts then!" Kunsel yelled out over the loud sounds of the airship and the wind. " Don't leave without me!"

Cid waved a him, blowing out smoke. " I ain't leavin no wheres! Just git back fast!" Cid shouted before seeing Kunsel jump out onto the rope and start his decent down into the battlefield below.

* * *

><p>" Zack! Zack! Holy cow! Thank Gaia your here!" Lion shouted above the sounds of the gunfire helping the soldier through the tight opening beneath their makeshift strong hold.<p>

" Is that the lieutenant coming through Lion!?" A soldier behind him asked in an excitement as he reloaded his gun. " Is it him!?"

" Yeah! He's here! He's finally here!" Lion cried in relief, they had been waiting on Zack for a long time thinking he was never going to make it. " Zack your alive!" Lion celebrated trying to help the soldier through.

Zack struggled as he dragged himself the rest of the way through the muddy ground, pulling himself out of the tight space absolutely covered in dirt, grime and blood. Grimacing from the coppery taste in his mouth from when he bit his tongue too hard when he saw a dead soldier that was wearing a third class uniform and a helmet similar to Kunsel's making him panic and rip it off of him to make sure it was not his best friend.

" Am I glad to see you!" Lion choked hugging Zack not caring if he was all full of mud. The raven haired soldier impossibly rigid, looking like he just crawled through Hades and back. " Are you injured?" He asked quickly pulling away from the soldier in case he was hurting him getting ready to whip out a potion. " Zack?"

The taller soldier looked uncomfortable as he looked away from him closing his eyes for a moment and taking in a calming breath. His fingers drumming against his thigh.

" Zack? What's going on with you?" Lion asked giving him an odd look.

Zack sighed his blue eyes troubled as he inclined his head slightly as if he had trouble hearing him. " Where?" Zack's voice flowed out of him in an unsteady tone referring to the beast not saying much after that.

Lion raised his eyebrows in surprise, Zack was acting odd.

" Zack are you okay man?" Lion asked stepping forward pushing him back by the shoulder and leaning forward to stare into his eyes which were slightly unfocused. " What's wrong? Tell me Zack! If your injured I can take care of it!"

Zack winced, shaking his head before trying to gesture something with his hands. " Where.. is..Ugh.." He slapped his hand against his face growing frustrated as it was hard to get the words out.

Lion jerked his head back suddenly putting two and two together. His eyes going huge. " Zack are you having trouble hearing me?!"

Zack backed away turning around to avoid Lion's gaze. The action said it all. Zack was having trouble and didn't want anyone to know what was going on, He must have gotten to near to an explosion and it must have temporarily deafened him.

" Zack?" Lion's voice broke in as he stepped forward and touched his shoulder gently forcing the male to turn around as he leaned up to his ear speaking in a clear tone. " It's Okay. I know, I know.." He soothed trying to gesture with his hands as he spoke. " An explosion right?"

Zack's expression became pinched as Lion's voice filtered in and out. The words sounding muffled as if he were underneath water but thankfully Lion was close enough that he could make somewhat make out what he had said past the loud white noise in his ear.

Zack shook his head in response to Lion's question growing more vexed as he tried to ask about the location of the monster while trying to regulate his voice hearing himself loud in his own ears.

Lion squeezed Zack's shoulder understanding what he was asking for as he leaned forwards speaking into his ear. " Zack, I know your in some serious pain.. Listen, The monster is not too far from us, actually it's coming to us as we speak, We have been stationed here to await it's coming so that when it arrives we toss these explosives at it." He told him pointing to a box of Shinra made explosives. " We are going to light it up!"

Zack suddenly pulled his head back squinting for a moment as he went over what Lion had just said trying to piece together the fragments that he did understand in his head so that it all made sense. It sounded like they were going to try and wait for the beast to come strolling by to blow it up.

Zack shook his head in disapproval. " Bad idea." He replied unsteadily turning around and grabbing a bottle of ether off the ground downing it and tossing it aside. "I'm going." He mumbled stalking forwards.

Lion cried out in alarm grabbing Zack's arm, trying to stop him. " That thing will kill you! It's already killed off half the grunts! And not to count a lot of soldier's too! There is no way you could take that alone! You can't go!"

Zack snatched away his arm, whipping around to face Lion. His blue green eyes slowly roaming over the males face as he caste a long meaningful look at him. " Not much time.." Zack murmured his hearing starting to go in and out like the tide.

Lion's eyes grew wide with understanding and he pitched forwards to grab Zack. " No! You stay here! I won't let you!"

Zack made a strangled annoyed growl pulling his arm away.

" No! Don't go!" Lion yelled." Please! Zack! They will kill you!"

" LET ME GO!" Zack yelled his voice shaking as he shoved the soldier away sending him into the crowd of men who were busy reloading artillery and firing at the enemy.

" Zack!" Lion shouted watching in horror as the male grappled on to a ledge climbing up the metal wall of the strong hold. " Don't do it I tell ya! Don't!"

Zack could hear the muffled sounds of Lion's yell as he pulled himself up against a wall deciding to forego crawling through the muddy ground again and just go straight over the strong hold not caring if he was shot at. He was not going to crawl through that tight space ever again.

" Zack! You'll get killed!" Lion shouted, as he watched the soldier make it to the top easily. " ZACK! PLEASE!" He begged, The raven haired male turning and throwing something down before jumping off the ledge and back out into the field.

Lion cursed kicking aside the empty ether bottle before going over towards the object Zack had thrown down at him bending to pick it up.

" His wallet?" Lion murmured to himself puzzled as he picked the wallet off of the muddy ground seeing a small paper taped to it with the words " Kunsel." scrolled across the front in sloppy handwriting.

" Oh no..." Lion groaned, understanding what Zack was asking of him as he opened the wallet out of curiosity wanting to know exactly what Zack wanted to pass onto Kunsel.

Upon opening it, the first thing that caught his eye was two pictures one on each flap under clear plastic.

The first photo was of Kunsel and Angeal. It looked like they were in the middle of a training session as Angeal looked to be frustrated his expression tight and worn. Kunsel on the other hand was sporting a huge smile for the camera his long sword leaning over his shoulder.

Lion reached into the plastic pulling it out and turning it over reading a small inscription.

_Shinra exam day, Angeal is sure coming down hard on Kunie ! I just had to interrupt the moment to capture it. Not for nothing, but Gaia, Kunie is sure looking rather cute today. Couldn't help but want a photo of him looking so bright and chipper to get me through a rough time. It was funny because Angeal got annoyed at me and called me a disruptive porcupine and then his face crinkled up in his great annoyance and he reminded me of a piece of leather._

Lion laughed, that is so like Zack to annoy Angeal...

The next photo was a picture of Kunsel and the little cute blonde boy that he remembered so fondly. The soldier was standing next to a huge statue of Cactuar looking so happy with the small boy in his arms, both wearing huge grins on their faces. The inscription behind it read.

_My best friend and my Chocobo..Two things I don't want to ever live without. _

Lion sighed his head drooping. " Oh god, hes going to make me cry and I never cry..." He muttered biting his lip as he carefully placed the photos back into the wallet.

_Zack, I hope you make it back alive, So you can give this to Kai yourself.._

* * *

><p>TBC! The next chapter will be up soon! <em><br>_


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again friends! Wheeew, am I on a roll or what? I had some free time today since I finished my studies early! So Here is it! The next part of the story. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7. Is is the property of Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Fighting Dirty

" Zack? Come in. Where are you!?" A voice from his walkie flowed into the air, talking to it's self as it was lost on Zack. The male unable to hear it as he ran down towards the area that he pinpointed to be the exact location of Wutai's iron beast from the amount of tremors coming from the ground. It felt like he was in an earthquake, the ground shaking beneath him as he drew nearer and nearer.

"Lieutenant Fair!" Called a soldier who came running out with a group of grunts following behind him." Lieutenant!"

Zack stopped in his tracks as the men made their way over towards him, all panting for breath.

" What's goin on?! " Zack wavered making sure to stay focused on the soldier's lips so that he could possibly try to make out what the soldier was saying to him.

" Sir! It's terrible! The beast is pushing us back! Our squad is scrambling! It is impossible to destroy!" The soldier cried. " If I were you I would fall back! Save yourself! We ain't going to win this one!" The soldier carried on about to run forwards until Zack roughly yanked him backwards stopping him from leaving as his hands reached for the soldier's long sword popping the materia out of the slots and putting them in his pocket.

" Sir, what are you – ?" The soldier inquired as Zack said nothing going through his pockets looting him of all his supplies.

" Stay still." Zack ordered as he pulled out a bottle of ether out the soldiers pockets before going into his back pocket feeling for any extra supplies that he could use and pulled out a high potion. Once he was satisfied that the soldier's pockets were indeed empty, he pulled away." As you were." Zack mumbled popping the cork to the bottle of ether and downing it in one gulp.

The soldier gave Zack a disturbed look realizing what Zack was preparing himself for. " S-sir, you are not going to try and confront that beast? Are you?"

Zack didn't know what he said but tossed him a determined look. " Go." He said pushing at the soldier's shoulder. " Lion's squad..." He gestured back with his thumb, pointing towards the area he just came from.

The soldier nodded understanding what Zack was saying. Although not knowing why the soldier wasn't talking much." Okay, Sir! I don't know what you are planning, but please be safe!" The soldier told him before giving Zack one last parting glance and turning to his men barking orders of retreat. The group marching away from Zack, leaving the soldier behind facing a thick cloud of black smoke obscuring his vision as he made his way into the open area ready to face his destiny.

_Okay here we go..._

The first thing that hit Zack as he stepped into the area was an overwhelming stench of burnt electrical wires, the chemical scent invading his senses as he coughed a bit from the strong overpowering smell. The smoke clearing as his vision processed it's new surroundings the giant iron beast finally coming into view in the shades of black and white.

Zack's breath caught as he quickly took cover behind a half destroyed Shinra chopper to keep from being seen and to observe it's movements. It would be foolish to just come out and start attacking without knowing his enemy. Angeal had always made sure to get that through his thick skull back during the early days of training when he was just a grunt. Zack remembered Angeal's words as he studied the Iron beast ahead of him taking in all of it's features into memory. The design of it was simple enough, almost funny really.

It looked like a giant iron crab, three legs on each side and two metal pincers in the front which was used to swipe and the soldiers below and destroy any military armored tank with one swift swing of it's sturdy iron claw. On it's head were several rotating machine guns spraying the area with a rain of bullets to catch any soldier within range. Zack could understand how Wutai was now winning and even though Shinra was a master mind at creating weaponry, Wutai seemed to have one over them with this one.

Zack smoothed his hair back wiping the sweat off his brow as he assessed the situation ahead of him. He knew that with most machinery there was always a weakness somewhere. Something that he could exploit. All one had to do was find it and expose it. Zack pursed his lips as he watched the beast move about the area, an idea starting to form as he watched the guns fire from off the top of it's head rotating in a certain pattern. It would first spray the ground then up in the air. But Zack noticed that it had a sort of blind spot as the guns did not rotate all the way around to the back, Instead it just sort of stopped mid way at the top enough to fire straight into the air not allowing the guns to rotate all the way behind it's head to catch the soldiers on the rear end.

_Hmph, bet it has to turn all the way around to spray the enemies behind it with bullets.._

Zack narrowed his eyes, a small evil smile gracing his lips as he searched the area above him looking upwards at the surrounding buildings noticing the ledges that connected all the buildings together making him a a long path around the entire area above the monster. If he could get up there he could leap onto it's blind spot and dismantle the guns and then figure out a way to short the iron monster.

_There it is. My way up. _Zack thought to himself as he realized that right in front of him there was a tall flag post that was bent over leading him right onto the ledge. All he had to do was get high enough so that he could make a running jump and grab onto it and swing onto the ledge.

" This war is ending today." He mumbled to himself as he grappled onto the edge of the chopper climbing upon the side and standing on top so that he could jump onto a stack of empty ammunition crates that were piled high in some sort of makeshift strong hold against the enemy.

_Feet don't fail me now! _

With one quick solid leap Zack landed on top of the crates harshly with a loud thud the crates beneath him shaking as he cautiously stood up slowly. Getting a better monochromatic view of the beast that was currently busy with Shinra's armored tanks.

" That's right, just keep that bastard busy for me guys." He wavered gauging the distance between the crates and the flagpole. " Here goes nothing!" With a few careful paces backwards he quickly burst forth running with all his might across the strong hold leaping off the edge hurling himself through the air watching in amazement as everything seemed to slow down around him again.

" Woah..." Zack marveled as a bird slowly inched past him, it's wings moving so slow that he could see every detail on it's feathers. " Is time slowing down or am I really moving that fast?" Zack couldn't tell, suddenly distracted as the flag pole ahead of him came into view making it child's play to grab onto it.

Once he caught the metal bar, time seemed to return to it's normal state. His chest connecting with it roughly as his body hanged off of it.

_Alright, now to the damn ledge.. _

Zack grunted as he swung himself back and fourth using his momentum to swing himself onto the ledge. " That's right Fair, Just like a monkey." He quipped, hearing his own voice loud in his ears as he joked with himself swinging his body back and forth. _If only Angeal could see me now, all covered in mud my face all filthy. He would never stop laughing. _In a few swings Zack had gathered enough momentum and used that to catapult himself to the ledge landing square upon his feet.

He clapped the dust off of his hands and wiped them onto his pants before walking around the ledge studying the enemy from up above formulating an attack plan quickly wanting to end the battle as quickly as possible so that more soldiers didn't have to die. The iron beast now shooting down another chopper the helicopter bursting into flames as he watched the pilots parachutes deploy landing them somewhere unknown. Zack unsheathed his sword, it was now go time. Any longer and Shinra would be cut further down to size.

" Zack! It's me Kunsel!" Called his walkie. " Answer me Zack! Where are you!?"

Zack could feel his walkie vibrate but it was useless to him as he could not hear anything. He easily took it off his belt and threw it into the wall in front of him with all his might, the communicator shattering into a million pieces. He did not need any more distractions as he stalked forwards around the ledge making his way behind the beast, the ledge shaking beneath him as he loomed high above the monster getting a good birds eye view of it.

_Alright Angeal, Genesis..This is where I am going to need your help. Just get me onto this thing, that is the last thing I will ask of you guys. _

The beast was now swiping at the tanks all caught up with destroying them as if they were mere toys the muffled sound of explosions penetrating the feeling of fullness in his ear as he backed away from the ledge making his final preparations.

Zack took in a deep breath reaching into his pockets and pulled out his newly acquired materia that he looted off the soldier. Popping a brand new bolt three materia into the slot of his long sword followed up by a bolt two and an ultima, just in case shit got serious. Once he was done equipping them, Zack took out a high potion and downed that tossing the bottle aside as the bitter liquid made it's way down his throat making him want to gag from the strong taste. He could feel the small cuts on his hands from crawling over broken shards of glass close up and make him a little more comfortable, the pain in his head subsiding a bit as he prepared for his long jump down. However before he dropped down to his destiny he lifted his long sword and leaned his head against it inwardly talking to Angeal and Genesis for a moment before sheathing it and running off towards the long ledge at full speed jumping off of the part of the ledge that over extended the building a stone gargoyle guarding the very end.

The area beneath him grew dark for a moment black smoke clouding his eyes as he made his descent in what seemed to him as slow motion again, this time he felt as if he were floating. Everything becoming clearer to him, the air whooshing his hair back wildly as he held his breath unable to breathe as he fell from the sky like an angel being cast out of heaven.

In one short moment he was in the air the next he was on his feet on top of a huge moving mass unaware of Zack on it's head as he slowly steadied himself upon it trying to stand up without being thrown off. The beast below him rocked back and forth as it made it's way through the wreckage occupied with destroying everything that was Shinra around it. Zack almost laughed. The beast was stupid, it had no sensors on top of it's head to tell it that something was standing upon it ready to cast it into oblivion with a bolt three spell until the cows came home. It was almost to easy! A cinch. Zack carefully walked on top of the beast and climbed over to it's blind spot, the guns on it's head spraying the bullets all over the place as he hung on taking care not to get in the range of the guns. Smiling as he started to summon up the biggest bolt three spell he could muster. Putting his hands flat upon the back of it's head to deliver the blow right into the main area responsible for setting off the guns hoping that the huge jolt of electricity would short the circuits to the guns.

" WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Screamed a soldier who was controlling the Iron beast from inside a remote location in Midgar staring at the screen ahead of him in rage. " WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING!?" He shouted tossing something in anger as the images of the second class soldier juicing up the iron beast with a bolt spell came in from the camera over on the iron beast's head.

" JIN! Get over here!" He shouted. "Get some men and take that soldier out!" He yelled panicking. " I don't care how you kill him, just fucking get him off! He is going to short it at this rate!"

" Yes sir." Jin said as he watched Zack on the screen pull out his sword and begin to hack at the guns on it's head breaking them off as the soldier controlling it yelled out obscenities holding his head in his hands from the horror of it all.

"Jin!" He shouted as he watched the male suddenly start to change in front of him nonchalantly into a purple Shinra uniform. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT THERE, NOW!"

Jin held up his hands in effort to calm him. " Relax, relax. I am quite familiar with this Zack Fair Let him bust it up for now, We all know that it will take far more than that to destroy it. Let him believe that he is doing something." He suggested recalling his lengthy stay in the Shinra tower as a prisoner of war thanks to Zack's intervention in Fort Condor. However he had much to be thankful to Shinra for. After all, they allowed him to go free in exchange for some measly third class soldiers which were imprisoned in their camps in Wutai. However according to Jin, Shinra should have asked for more soldiers. One skilled such as himself should have been worth more than twenty third class soldiers.

The soldier manning the iron beast cursed again growing agitated at Jin's calm demeanor. Not understanding what the soldier was so happy about.

Jin laughed waving him off. " I am not going to kill him. That soldier is much more valuable to us than that wretched piece of machinery. He will be our key to winning this war." Jin informed him seeing the confused look the other soldier was giving him. " Don't you see? He is a second class soldier. One of the best. Having him in our arsenal would be the key to destroying Shinra, and then Junon and so on. We can slowly bring the whole entire Shinra cooperation down on it's knees. Their three best are gone, I heard. Zack is the only one left." Jin remarked brushing his long black hair away from his face, a smug look upon his face. " And I know just a way to poison him against Shinra and use him to our advantage."

" And how would you achieve that Jin?" The soldier asked leaning back against the chair in interest looking away from the screen for a moment.

Jin laughed lifting the purple turtleneck over his head. " Don't you worry." He assured him as he now stepped into the Shinra pants lifting them over his legs and up his thin waist continuing on with his speech. " With powers like his, we can go farther than just occupying Midgar. We can occupy all of Gaia and usher in a new age. Freeing Gaia from Shinra's iron fist of control. Imagine bringing Godo, President Shinra's head along with those of his son and his Turks. Not including all the secrets of their advanced soldier programs, and genetic mako engineering! All the secrets that they keep from us and I shall be the one to bring this all about. " He announced with full confidence stretching his arms above his head.

The soldier watching him in awe dropped the remote to the iron beast as he marveled at Jin's ingenious idea. " No wonder Godo calls you the brains of Wutai." He mused picking the remote back up. " So what do you want me to do about Zack for now?"

" Let him continue, the surprise is on us." Jin said as he sheathed the Shinra long sword that he stole off the same dead soldier whom he also looted the uniform from. He held up the helmet in his hands interrupting the soldier ahead of him offering it. " Can you punch three holes on each side of this helmet and elongate the front a bit into a sharp fin like point?" He asked him, recalling the design of the soldiers helmet that he tortured back in Fort Condor once. The brown soldier with the green eyes that defended Zack to the death. Jin knew that he was a point of weakness for Zack as the soldier seemed to lose his sanity the last time they met when he mentioned how he tortured the handsome soldier.

_Lovers perhaps? Brothers in arms? It really is too easy, almost like taking candy from a baby._

" The heart is always the way to go." Jin sang to himself as he watched the soldier ahead of him begin to pound holes into the helmet with a thick nail and hammer before whipping out a blow torch pushing the goggles down from his head onto his eyes. " Makes us weak, makes us strong, makes us blind, makes us right, when we are wrong." He continued singing as he watched happily as the helmet was fashioned more into the design he remembered.

" Am I glad to have you along! The blacksmiths son, turned soldier!" Jin remarked leaning against the wall watching Zack with glittering eyes on the screen taking out the rest of the guns as their iron beast operated on auto pilot. Just mindlessly attacking the tanks with it's pincers.

_I will have you, Shinra's beating heart and oh the fun we will have, you and I._

" Here you go." The soldier who was also a smithy, said holding out the helmet to him after dipping it into a barrel of cold water smoke coming off the helmet. "Lucky I had my tools with me. Watch it, it is still hot."

Jin bowed in a grand gesture to him. " Beautiful, absolutely remarkable! Your work certainly is first rate, Cain." He applauded before grabbing the helmet cautiously turning it over in his hands seeing the way the helmet came to a sharp point in the middle the three holes on each side of it. A flawless copy of the original. "Godo will be proud to hear of this accomplishment on your part during my triumphant return." Jin praised casting an ice one spell on it to cool it down.

Cain smiled with pride, grabbing the remote in his hands going back to the original topic. "Now tell me the plan. What am I supposed to do when you get out there?"

Jin waved the helmet in his hands getting the last of the frost off of it before wiping it down dry with the front of his turtleneck, putting it down upon a table so that he could tie up his long black hair into a tight bun so that it could be hid under the helmet." Just pretend to attack me with the pincers. In fact, to make it more believable, I will even allow you to hurt me a bit! Just remember, I will be pretending that I am a Shinra soldier in distress. Zack Fair is quite the hero, he will take the bait." He informed grabbing the helmet off of the table and placing it upon his head. " How do I look?" He asked turning around for Cain's approval.

Cain laughed. " Like a third class soldier."

Jin smiled darkly as he adjusted the helmet upon his head, his black eyes glowing with an unholy light. " Precisely." He smirked turning to Cain one last time. " Inform the others of my plan. Tell them to Continue fighting Shinra back on the sectors below the plate." He ordered. " It's time to go to work." He said stalking out confidently leaving Jin staring at the screen ahead of him at the second class soldier breaking down the iron beast little by little now trying to dismantle the whole entire head with the edge of his sword.

" Good luck Jin." Cain said to himself wiping the sweat beading on the side of his forehead as he took up his walkie to inform the others of their new plans. Telling the soldiers to continue their raid of terror upon the soldiers of Midgar. Praying to his deity that Jin's plan would work. His success would mean the end of Shinra and his failure would mean the end of Wutai. As their iron monstrosity was the last of their defenses.

* * *

><p>" Kunsel!" Luxiere yelled throwing himself into the males arms, Lion standing behind him with an angry expression. " Your actually fucking here! I can't believe my eyes!" Luxiere bounced hugging Kunsel. " How the heck did you break through the enemies defenses on your own?! Why, there must have been at least two dozen insurgents down the way you came. "<p>

Kunsel pulled away from Luxiere his helmet hiding the urgent look upon his face. " Where is Zack?! I was told by Langley that I would find Zack here."

Luxiere shot Kunsel a look of worry hesitant to tell him at first.

" WELL!?" Kunsel shouted. " Where is he!"

Luxiere held onto Kunsel's forearm to keep him from running off to his death before letting out the news. "He went towards the iron beast."

Kunsel suddenly jerked savagely in his grip. " Let go!" He cried, becoming panicked. " Zack could be getting killed out there right now!"

Luxiere's grip formed tighter on his arm cutting the circulation off as he held him back. " If you just roll up there without thinking, your not going to be much help to your hero K." He informed. " We got a plan brewing."

Kunsel growled like an animal. " I don't have time for plans!" Kunsel shouted panicked, trying to wrangle his arm away from Luxiere's kung fu grip. " I am not going to sit here and wait for that iron piece of shit to hurt Zack!" Kunsel growled fighting against Luxiere.

" And what good would it be, if you were to walk out and get killed by it, the minute you appear on scene? Think about it. Zack is a second class trained under Angeal, Gen and Seph. Do you think he would be weak? I think you forget how treacherous Angeal's puppy really is, Kunsel. Just because he's adorable doesn't mean he's harmless. He is just as dangerous as Sephiroth." Luxiere tried hoping that he would calm Kunsel down and convince him not to act so rash. " I am sure Zack is holding his own for now. However, don't fret. Reinforcements from Junon are just arriving and we are going to rush the iron beast with those explosives right over there the moment they show. They should be here any minute so just keep your pants on."

Kunsel relaxed in his grip calming down for the moment. Yes Zack was a formidable contender for the iron beast. He was sure of it, but still..

" That's it." Luxiere soothed as Kunsel became less tense in his grip. " Can I let you go now? You not going to act like a retard and storm off?"

Kunsel huffed at Luxiere in annoyance. " Fine." He relented not liking his choice. But if he got killed he would be no use to Zack or Cloud not including Kevin who was waiting his return.

Luxiere laughed. " That's a good boy." He jested lightly releasing his arm. " Junon soldiers will be here at any moment so –"

Luxiere was about to say more when Lion suddenly stalked forwards angrily slapping something against Kunsel's chest hard. " That's for you." He snarled. " Damn bastard." He growled before turning away and leaving him quickly before he lost his temper.

Luxiere growled at Lion in frustration.. " Cool your jets Lion!" He cried reprimanding Lion. " Kunsel didn't know ya jerk!" He seethed rolling his eyes before turning back to Kunsel with an apologetic look upon his dainty face. " Sorry about that, I tried to explain it to him. But he's still kinda sore."

Kunsel however was distracted with the black wallet in his hands suddenly turning and walking away from them going off into a small corner all on his own.

" What the fuck did you give him Lion?" Luxiere growled going off towards the raging soldier. " He just got all weird and quiet."

Lion spat on the ground eying Kunsel with daggers to kill. " Zack's wallet." He fumed." He left it for him y'know."

Luxiere's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he shoved Lion. " Why did you give him that you fuck! You know that it's going to upset him! After all, he did come all the way from Rocket Town to save Zack you know! "

Lion raised an eyebrow clearly annoyed as he sat back against the sandbags that were sitting in the back of the strong hold against a wall. " He deserves it." Lion retorted folding his arms across his chest. " He should have never left Zack in the first place. He could have saved him from a lot of pain." Lion remarked looking away from Luxiere. " Give me a cigarette Lux." He demanded.

Luxiere shook his head. " No! You don't deserve one!" He cried before storming off towards Kunsel who was to his horror trying to make his way back over the stronghold.

" KUNSEL!" Luxiere shouted latching his hand onto the ankle of the panicked soldier who was climbing over the wall. " NO ,YOU'LL BE SLAUGHTERED!"

But Kunsel kicked him away cursing as he made it to the top. " Which way is that metal piece of shit!" He yelled down to Luxiere. " Tell me Lux! I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND HERE!"

" But Junon, Kunsel! Use your head! With the reinforcements we will have some hope!"

Kunsel waved a hand of dismissal. " Fuck Junon ,you wait for them!" He fumed. " Now tell me where it is!"

Lion abruptly stepped forwards from the background pointing in the general direction. " Go to him Kunsel. You owe him big time!"

Luxiere shoved at Lion again when Kunsel disappeared off the ledge of the strong hold having jumped down, his feet pounding the pavement hard as he ran. " You dick!" Luxiere cried suddenly launching himself at Lion, the two getting caught up in a fight all of a sudden throwing up dust from the ground.

" HEY!" One of the other soldier's yelled trying to break the fight up coming in between the two." The reinforcements are here! Stand at attention!" But the two ignored him, still wanting to kill each other as they carried on in their scuffle cursing at one another emotions raging.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Suddenly everyone seemed to freeze on the spot. A booming loud cold voice breaking out into the air making Lion and Luxiere abruptly stop in their tracks, both their eyes going wide in terror.

"S-SEPHIROTH! –I-I mean S-sir!" Luxiere squeaked as he practically jumped off of Lion clambering onto his feet. Lion following Luxiere as the two became sober quickly standing in salute.

Sephiroth shot them a cold hard glare. " Get in formation." He hissed. The two soldiers cowering in fear as they quickly fell back in line with the others.

" Mmmm, So authoritative, soldiers cower before you.. " Came an elegant voice from behind Sephiroth. " Are we ready to engage this iron piece of scrap metal?"

Sephiroth flicked his hair back. " Genesis, you will lead these men and follow me." He ordered turning away before taking out Masamune and cleaving the steel wall of the stronghold right in half. All the men making sounds of awe as the steel was cut down the middle like a piece of tin foil.

Genesis sighed rolling his eyes. "Always such a showoff.." He said to himself going in front of the men eying each one with his appraising eye before making his speech. " Everyone shall be following behind me. All orders are to be obeyed, that is all." Genesis said turning away and joining Sephiroth who was standing outside waiting for Genesis who was leading the group of men behind him.

" You think the puppy is okay?" Genesis asked looking worried. " He has been alone for quite a long time, Seph."

Sephiroth took a deep breath actually looking worried for once. " I don't know. I over heard something about him from the other men. Saying he was with Hollander and... _Hojo_." The last part he actually said with disgust hating the name.

Genesis gasped his eyes darkening. " What ever do you mean? He was in the laboratory?!"

Sephiroth shook his head having a bad feeling. " I do not exactly know the details. It is best that we find the puppy and fast."

Genesis held in a deep breath releasing it slowly as his heart pounded in his chest. " Then let's away at once! There are many enemy stronghold's to overcome as Wutai has just received a fresh wave of soldiers to bar our path."

Sephiroth made a noncommittal sound pulling away from Genesis proceeding forwards. Leaving Genesis to lead the men behind him into the battle zone.

* * *

><p>To be continued in the next chapter! Woah lots of stuff going on! Yay Genesis and Seph are back! :) Also an interesting note the idea for the iron beast came from final fantasy 8's X-TAM092 from dollet! I Loved that battle for some odd reason, as annoying as it was!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

In your arms

" Aoki? Are you there?"

" Aoki, here."

" This is Jin, Send me your location."

" Doing that right now J." The soldier answered pulling out his locator to upload his position, as he ducked in cover away from the gunfire. " Any other orders?"

Jin smiled at his locator, seeing the blip on the screen light up giving away one of the main positions of the Shinra military which was very near the iron beast. " Set the plan in motion and wait for my signal, you know what to do from there."

" Got it." Aoki answered pretending to fire at the enemy troops, missing the soldier ahead of him on purpose.

" Good. Just keep blending in with those Shinra dogs. I am going to call off the men in that area, so you can get to the iron beast quicker. It should be a cake walk from there."

" Alright, we are rolling out now. There is at least forty of us, following behind the lead of Reeve Tuesti, he is acting in the place of president Shinra."

Jin laughed. " Even better than president Shinra, Reeve is exactly who we need to pull this off. Shinra can be weak at times but Reeve, he is known as Shinra's most loyal dog. He shows no mercy to anyone so he should play well into our hands against Fair."

" You are a genius Jin. This has to work."

Jin lowered down his walkie for a moment, fixing the helmet upon his head before lifting it back up to his lips again, a smug smile in place. " Godo will be most pleased with our victory Aoki. He will make the three of us wealthy lords instead of peasants. We will have the heaviest pockets in all of Wutai You, I and Cain. The three responsible for bringing about victory, Wutai's deadly trio."

_And I will have what I want, The most beloved soldier of the whole entire Shinra military. _

_Zack Fair._

* * *

><p>" Are we really safe here from Wutai?" Hollander asked looking around the big abandoned cabin that he was ordered to stay in uncomfortably.<p>

" Believe me, Modeoheim is the last place they will look Sir." The grunt who was guarding the front door assured. " So, just relax sir. We are more than safe."

Hollander sighed taking a seat on a small comfy looking sofa which stood in the middle of the living room, putting his things down next to him. " I have my doubts."

The grunt shook his head. " Right now as we speak Geneisis and Sephiroth are engaging Wutai in Midgar Sir. Before the time you are finished worrying, I am sure the battle will be over."

" Well if you say so." Hollander retorted putting his suit case on his lap, popping the locks open. " Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

The grunt shifted. " I can't do that sir, I was ordered not to leave this door until the next guard arrives." He apologized. " There are some rooms upstairs however, you are free to use them."

Hollander closed his briefcase, locking it up again. " Fine." He answered getting to his feet. " When is the next guard arriving?"

The grunt looked at his watch. " In about an hour or so."

" Okay. I will be upstairs then." Hollander informed climbing up the narrow set of steps, following down a short corridor into a back room. Upon opening the door, he could see that it was a rather cozy looking master bedroom.

"This should do for now. " Hollander commented closing the door behind him before going towards the bed and opening his brief case, pulling out his laptop and a red piece of materia that he kept with him as a sort of paper weight.

" I wonder how Hojo is holding out at the noisy reactor.." He mused with a smile, watching the screen in front of him turn on. " I am sure sleeping there will be nearly impossible for him." He laughed pulling up Zack's files wanting to scroll through his research reading the last report on Zack's condition entered by one of his lab technicians when a new message notification popped up on his screen. Hollander scratched the bottom of his chin with one hand while opening up his E-mail to read the new message addressed to him by Lazard.

" What does he want now?" Hollander huffed opening the message. Preparing for a long winded email jam packed with questions asking him to explain the details to each and every one of his experiments. As Lazard was always the micro manager when it came to his work at Shinra, directly in charge of all things having to do with Shinra's research and development laboratories. He sighed as the email opened and then held his breath as his eyes quickly roamed the screen taking in the words that were across the screen in bold font.

**Hollander we are in big, big trouble here. I am stuck inside the R&D unit with one of your lab technicians. Shinra tower has undergone lock down and I am unable to leave due to the attack on Midgar. That however is just part of the problem. I am writing to tell you that I was successful in waking up Lieutenant Fair, However, I was unable to stop him from storming off. I do not really have the time to go into all the intricate details of his sudden manic outburst upon finding out about General Hewley's death. All I can say is that he showed an incredible amount of strength and reacted rather violently to the news. Which is a really promising sign. Nevertheless, here is the problem. We were not able to administer Lieutenant Fair his stabilizers and I was told by your technician here, that he is just living off of pure adrenaline and borrowed time for now. Is there anything else that can be done for him? He is out on the field at this very moment most likely engaging the iron beast as I type this. I did inform the other squads that he was out there and to keep an eye on him. But I do not know how effective that order is, as I am pretty certain that right now the way things being the way they are, is pretty impossible given the nature of the situation. So, I need to know, what are his chances? I would hate to lose such a promising experiment as I am sure you would as well. Please respond A.S.A.P **

**-Lazard.**

" Shit!" Hollander cursed shoving aside his laptop onto the bed in anger as he began to pace back and forth, the news of his most promising experiment sinking in as he tried to think of something that could be done to extend Zack's life till he could get back into Midgar.

" This is just lovely." He retorted in sarcasm to himself rubbing his hands over his face, trying to come up with a solution to give to Lazard.

" I cannot believe that they would be so irresponsible!" He shouted kicking something across the floor. " It's impossible! Scientifically, It can't be done! He is finished without the stabilizers. Once his adrenaline hits it's peak and takes a dive that will be all she wrote."

Hollander blew out a noisy breath, his hand covering his mouth as he took a seat onto his bed trying to come up with anything. The laptop on it's side, it's bright screen the only light in the entire room.

_Only a miracle could save Fair now..._

* * *

><p>" General Hewley, You are dismissed from your duty. Now be gone." President Shinra ordered from his very comfortable looking bed as he popped a cherry into his mouth from off a bowl which sat on a raised tray that was piled high with all kinds of fruits. Little Rufus playing at his fathers feet with a small toy truck.<p>

Angeal rubbed his temples, fighting back a grimace and just nodded his head like the dutiful servant.

" Yes Sir." He forced out in a firm tone as he took his leave. Exiting the very luxurious room, which was inside a very well hidden mansion in Modeoheim. Reserved only for Shinra and all his executives. Once he was outside the room he stood in the grand foyer at the top of the staircase, below him the Turks all loitering around looking more bored than ever as he made his way down to them.

" Genereal Hewley, you all finished up then?" Asked Tseng. A Turk he had seen often. " Did he request for me yet?"

Angeal shook his head. " I think he wants to be alone." He informed, Reno popping out from behind Tseng, casting him a roguish smile that Angeal found odd and disturbing. After all, he had good cause, Reno had managed to weird him out the last few days following him around the mansion with the same strange look on his face.

Tseng raised his eyebrows in surprise as if that news shocked him. " You mean he is actually spending time with Rufus?"

Angeal nodded. " Surprisingly, yes."

Tseng took a step back, seeming taken. " I am surprised to hear that." He remarked. " I am usually the one who takes care of Rufus."

" Admit it Tseng, you are an overbearing mother hen." Replied Reno in a mischievous manner dodging Tseng's hand which was aimed at his face. " He misses Rufus already." He teased before laughing. " Kind of like you and Lieutenant Fair, General."

"I-I see.." He commented dryly looking downwards at the mere mention of Zack, feeling the worry he was pushing down well up again inside. Zack is okay, He told himself. After all, he did send Genesis and Sephiroth in his stead to safe guard his puppy till he got back, He shouldn't have cause to worry because he knew they would protect him with their lives. But still, he worried incessantly for Zack. Picturing him alone on the battlefield, Wutai hurting him. He felt as if he had abandoned Zack in the end for his duty. None of which he could help. It was out of his realm of control, all he could do was follow his orders and rely on the others to protect Zack for now.

_The president always has such fine timing.._

As much as he would have liked to have gone off into Midgar with them into battle, President Shinra had other plans for him. Like guarding his mansion along with making rounds to guard the reactor from Wutai insurgents. Angeal almost blew his top that day, feeling the strong need in him to find his puppy himself, worried for the teenager who never did too well without him for too long. It had been so long since he had last seen him.

" General Hewley? What are you going to do now?" Asked Reno, his face reminding him of Zack's friend.

Angeal exhaled, shifting his stance, looking troubled. " Probably go get something to eat."

" Your just in luck then!" Reno suddenly announced in his excitement. " I just happen to have something that goes very well with dinner! In fact, it changes the whole dining experience! It makes any bland meal taste great! " Reno smiled hearing groans in the background from the others as he drew closer to the soldier, a little too close than Angeal liked, Reno's eyes glowing with some hidden secret.

" It's the very pride of Mideel, General. The Auclair family special secret brew." Reno prided reaching into his inner jacket breast pocket pulling out a small metal flask showing it to him before pushing it into his hands. " You need this, _trust me_.." Reno insisted putting emphasis on the last two words his eyes narrowing trying to impart some secret message unto Angeal.

Angeal gave him an inquisitive stare catching onto the inner meaning. The two sharing a look that spoke volumes to each other.

Reno laughed pulling away. " I should warn you though, it packs a hard punch, even for a tough guy like you! The only one able to tolerate this was my very own great, great, grandmother Marie. She was the only person able to drink it and not get stone drunk on the first sip! I don't know if that really counts though because she was the one who created it, having an insatiable thirst for all things alcohol. " He carried on as Tseng rolled his eyes at him, Rude crossing his arms and shaking his head having heard this story a million times.

Reno raised his eyebrows looking smug. " It is the drink of the Gods, honestly."

Suddenly a red haired female turk came strolling by having caught the gist of the conversation. " Good grief Reno, that stuff is like drinking paint thinner." She remarked passing by with a wine glass in her hands." I would not drink it if I were you General."

Reno clicked his tongue in his mouth shaking his head. " You see what Jealousy does to people?" He jested winking at Angeal. "Well don't you listen to sour Cissnei here! I bet you are just dying to try it out! I can see the gleam in your eyes!" Reno told him giving him another one of those secret looks, which said get going. " Remember General, do sip it slowly."

" I will keep that in mind.." Angeal said playing along as he put the flask into his pocket. "If President Shinra needs anything, you know where to find me. "

Reno waved, a small cute smirk on his lips. " Have fun now." He said as he watched Angeal tip his head in acknowledgment to the others before going towards the giant front doors, exiting the mansion.

* * *

><p>Angeal waited all the way till he was inside one of the many abandoned cabins that littered the outskirts of the mountainous area to go into his pockets in a flurry.<p>

In one hasty motion he unscrewed the cap to the flask, a strong stench of alcohol hitting him like a punch. Cissnei was right, if it tasted anything like the way it smelled he was sure the Auclair family recipe was indeed just paint thinner straight out of the can. However to his relief there was no alcohol inside, he tilted the flask over hitting the end of it with his palm.

A folded up letter flying out of the flask landing on top of the mattress he was sitting upon .

Angeal made a noncommittal grunt as he snatched it up in a fit of nerves. Wanting to know what it said. It must have been something big if it was coming from a Turk.

_General H,_

_I have been waiting for the right moment to give this to you and since I know you have been guarding president Shinra for the past few days I figured I would follow you around and try to find away to give it to you. _

_If you are reading this it means I succeeded somehow. _

_I know this may come as a shock to you being that we Turks do not really associate ourselves closely with those of Soldier. But I have always admired your strength and always held the utmost respect for you. Okay,so that is not the only reason why I am doing this. We have something in common, you and I. Affection for the spiky porcupine that you call Puppy. Now, don't kill me! I would never act on it. I have someone in my life anyhow..*Grumbles* ( No matter how useless he is at times.) But I can't lie, Zack does catch my eye every now and then and it doesn't hurt to look. He is just really, really too cute. Okay, so enough of that. I have come across something in the past few weeks while you were away and figured you should know. Not too long ago,President Shinra was talking to Heidegger about Fair. I caught the words Hollander and lab from the conversation. Of course, I was tossed out his office before they could really get started. But I guess we can surmise that something bad happened to your puppy. If I were you, I would get in touch with Hollander. He is in Modeoheim as well, watched under a keen eye in the cabin nearest to the reactor. President Shinra has him under wraps for some reason. Like, not even soldiers are allowed to visit him unless assigned. I wonder what they are trying to hide? Might I suggest equipping a sleep and a muddle materia and getting your hands on that lap top of his? The security pass code to access Hollander's laptop is written on the back of this letter. Also, if you look under your text messages you will see a strange number under unknown callers. That is my personal number, if anything you can reach me there. Good Luck! _

_Your new friend, _

_R.A  
><em>

_P.s.- My family's brew really is the best, I was not lying! One day off duty, you can join me for a drink with the puppy and taste it yourself. What do you say? Also, Puppy is cute and all, But doesn't he resemble a porcupine more? I mean look at that hair of his. I must go to Gongaga one of these days, There must be another like him or at least similar. Does he have any brothers? _

_Pps.- If he does have a brother, be kind and send him my way?_

Angeal swiftly folded the letter into his pocket inwardly thanking Reno and quickly arose from the bed he was sitting upon automatically grabbing for his sword and popping the materia out of the slots. He reached into his pocket and picked out the materia that Reno had suggested he use to take out the security around the cabin and replaced those into his slots. After that he sat back on his bed tapping his boot on the floor impatiently as he tried not to think about what the letter had said. If Hollander was involved with his puppy, he knew it was indeed serious as Hollander and evil went together hand in hand. He nervously blew a breath out wishing for night to fall quickly and wrap him in a cloak of darkness, hiding him away from the eyes and ears of Shinra enabling him to reach his goal in search for the information regarding Zack.

_Odin help you Hollander if you laid a hand on my puppy._

* * *

><p>" Don't shoot!" Genesis cried slapping the rifle right out of a grunt's nervous grip, who almost fired it off. " That is one of us you fool!" Genesis snapped, a soldier ahead of him scrambling like mad, looking very much the lunatic as he jumped onto an overturned army truck running across it and jumping onto a nearby ledge, pulling himself up onto the small space and shimming his way across the small ledge leading to broken ladder which was attached to the side of the building.<p>

" Such, dexterity.." Genesis marveled as he watched the soldier climb up the ladder, his eyes darkening with interest as he pictured that soldier climbing and hanging off of his bed posts. _I must find out who that is.._

" He appears to be a third class soldier Genesis." Sephiroth informed reading Genesis's lecherous look. " I believe that is Kunsel Kai, judging by his helmet."

" A hawks very own eye, that is what posses my friend!" Genesis mused his eyebrows raising in surprise, a smile creasing his lips enthralled with the soldier pulling himself up the ladder. "_..I should have known that it was him._" Genesis mumbled under his breath getting all distracted again. "Wow, Look at him go, yes, very nice.. "

Sephiroth shook his head exasperated at Genesis's perverted ways. " He is most likely heading towards Zack."

" Your right." Genesis agreed instantly coming back to his senses, snapping out of the daze as Sephiroth stepped ahead of him looking upwards at the building Kunsel had just scaled up. " He is taking the short cut. Most likely he will arrive before us."

Genesis sighed. " Shouldn't we be taking the short cut as well?"

Sephiroth brushed his hair aside. " It will take far too long for each of these men to climb up. Not many of these soldiers here are as skilled as Kai yet at tackling those kind of hurdles and we do not have time for errors." Sephiroth pointed out. " We will be there soon anyhow. Once we clear the next enemy strong hold, that is."

Genesis frowned . " My poor sweet puppy! " He whined. " We must hurry!"

" Just end your whining and focus. The sooner we get through this, the quicker we can get to the puppy." Sephiroth remarked unsheathing his sword ready for battle, as the next stronghold was appearing ahead of them. Bullets already flying their way.

Genesis smiled, pulling out his red rapier. " We shall make short work of them."

* * *

><p>Angeal was already inside Hollander's cabin the moment night fell. It had been quite an easy process to put out each grunt from under cover with the sleep and muddle materia's, assuring that they would wake up and not recall anything that had happened. It was so easy that it was almost scary, really. At least by Shinra standards.<p>

Angeal was now quietly ascending the stairs slowly, listening for other sounds in case Hollander wasn't alone. He easily crept down the short corridor and stopped in front of a door pausing as he listened again, not hearing anything. Could it be possible Hollander was not in the cabin?

_Impossible, he couldn't leave..He must be asleep..._

Angeal's brows drew close, his face tightening as he reached out for the knob turning it slowly preparing himself to come fact to face with Hollander as he pushed the door open.

However an empty room greeted him, Hollander's laptop sitting upon the bed, the screen on.

" He is gone." Angeal muttered to himself entering the room going directly for his laptop. He did not have time to speculate Hollander's whereabouts. He had a much more important task at hand. With nimble fingers he typed in the password that he memorized from Reno's letter, the password giving way to Hollander's database. Each file on the screen appearing in front of him with a different name, in alphabetical order.

Angeal easily clicked on Zack's folder, his eyes narrowing when Zack's I.D photo came upon the screen all his information appearing below his picture.

Angeal scrolled through the document skipping everything he already knew, like Zack's birth date, height, weight etc..

When suddenly, Angeal's hand stopped. The screen pausing for him as he read the words in front of him. Detailing Zack's entrance into the laboratory and the following days after that, describing in vivid detail each of the horrible things that Shinra had put Zack through, thanks to Hollander getting Lazard's consent.

His jaw clenched, his eyes going into narrow silts as he read about the constant drugging, the multiple blood and tissue samples, doubling and tripling his mako, depriving Zack of food and water to see how long he could survive off of it. The list went on, Angeal almost stopped in the middle because he could no longer read the horrible details, his stomach lurching violently as an inferno raged inside him.

" So your finally here. I knew you would show up eventually when you found out.." Hollander quietly said stepping into the room, his expression soft. " I never once believed that you were dead. My most perfect experiment would not go down so easily."

Angeal suddenly lunged with a deep guttural roar, a strong hand wrapping around Hollander's throat choking him, Angeal unable to get any words out as he just wanted to see Hollander dead.

"N-noo..st..stop..." Hollander gasped struggling, putting his hands on Angeal's which were wrapped around his throat in a vice grip trying to pull them away, the soldier on top of him gritting his teeth in his rage.

" How dare you touch him!" Angeal choked out his voice almost hoarse from his rage, squeezing harder now banging Hollander's ahead against the floor. " How dare you make him into one of your lab rats!"

"Ang!" Hollander struggled to get out between his gasps, raising a trembling pointed finger at his computer screen. "L..l-look..." He gestured.

Angeal suddenly lifted him onto his feet by his throat and dragged him over to the lap top throwing him down in front of it.

" You have ten seconds to show me." Angeal threatened as Hollander reached up to his own throat trying to soothe the skin with his hands as he coughed and gasped for air before a thick blade was held in front of him, the sharp edge facing him.

" Now."

Hollander looked up in fear to Angeal still coughing a bit. " O-okay..j-just please..Aim that away from me."

Angeal hesitated for a moment before lowering his sword, his hand clenching the hilt tightly as Hollander scrolled down Zack's file. " So that would be 4 amps all together and one last shot of Adneozene.." He muttered to himself doing some sort of calculation.

Angeal abruptly slammed his sword down in front of him in a silent threat, the wooden floor cracking beneath them.

Hollander jumped, holding up his hands to ward Angeal's fury off. " Please, just give me a moment. I assure you this is very important to you. Believe me,you want to KNOW this." Hollander emphasized as he started to type something into his laptop pulling up some kind of chart ahead of him.

" Hmmm..Ah yes, yes of course.." Hollander continued on, now rifling through his briefcase checking for something as he crunched numbers mentally at the same time. " It is all here." He said to himself in confirmation before turning his eyes on Angeal.

" You have to get to Midgar." Hollander suddenly informed as he closed his briefcase before holding it out to Angeal. " You must get this to Zack as fast as you can. He will die without it."

" What are you talking about?!" Angeal cried his expression turning horrified as he snatched the briefcase away, stalking forwards wanting to kill Hollander, his heart going like a race horse towards the finishing gate. " What do you mean he will DIE!?"

Hollander leaned back away from the enraged soldier. Who looked like he was ready to rip his spine out. " G-give me a chance to explain." Hollander stammered before gesturing to the briefcase in Angeal's tight grip with a pointed finger. " That briefcase contains a kit inside. In there, you will find adrenaline shots along with a drug called Antroprozene, Which is a buffer used for soldiers to prevent changes in their hydrogen ion concentration. You must give him 2 ampoules each in order for him to have a fighting chance and one final shot of Adneozene to jump start him. But you must get there as soon as you can, like today, soon."

All the blood from Angeal's face drained, his breath growing scarce as his insides trembled. " It's impossible! It will take me at least a day and that is going by the quickest method of transport!"

Hollander looked away from the soldier who was increasingly growing frantic and reached into his lab coat pocket shoving something in his hands. " Use this."

Angeal looked down at the red ball of materia in his hands, his eyes going wide with recognition. His mother's lucky charm.

" Your mother Gillian gave this to me." Hollander told him, turning away to stand by a window looking out. " Consider this my apology to you my son. I will label Fair a failed experiment upon my return to Shinra, that alone should put him in the clear. "

Angeal clenched his jaw as he breathed in a nosy manner through his nose, his chest heaving at Hollander's words, clutching the materia in his hands. " If he dies, I am coming back for you." He replied his voice sounding jagged to his own ears, before turning away making a break for the door. Leaving the old man behind with his regrets.

_For what it's worth Angeal, I am sorry..  
><em>

* * *

><p>" Doesn't this thing ever give up!?" Zack cried dodging one of it's claw quickly, the claw slamming into the ground breaking the concrete below him. It had now been a half hour that he had been engaging the beast on even territory, his sword enchanted with a bolt spell that he had caste upon it in a desperate attempt to short the mechanism that controlled the claws. Other soldiers from afar covering him with fire power in an effort to help him bring it down.<p>

" When will it end!" He yelled smashing his sword against the claw again, electricity sparking off the tip sending the current traveling into the claw, taking up more of his energy in each swing as the mana drained from him. The mako being used to it's full potential weakening his limbs, his legs quaking beneath him.

" Gotta end this soon." He wavered as he exchanged another blow with the beast, a quick blue green light shooting out from it's head casting something over it.

" SHIT!" He yelled angrily dodging it's claw again. The iron beast had just caste on it's self barrier, protecting it from physical attacks and reversing back any damage onto the person or persons attacking it. The soldiers behind him all firing at it still.

_Oh no, I gotta warn them! _

Zack quickly whipped around and jumped behind a tank avoiding the claw again. The ground shaking beneath him as he burst out into a run towards the men in the back, waving his sword in the air as he ran. Hoping that his voice was effective and loud enough as he shouted don't shoot, don't shoot!

" It's got barrier!" He cried, grabbing one of the officers and shaking him roughly in his panic. " Call off the tanks!"

The officer seemed frightened and confused at first at the sudden appearance of the soldier. As if Zack had materialized before him, catching him off guard.

" Call them off!" Zack yelled shoving the officer to snap him out of it. " Do you understand what I am saying!"

The officer quickly got to his feet, sweat dripping from off his brow as he raised his hand into the air mouthing something that looked like "Hold your fire!" to Zack.

Zack sighed in relief collapsing against one of the barricades, his limbs giving out from beneath him. "Wa-water.." He panted, his throat burning, as the sickening feeling he had been ignoring during the entire battle started up again. This time it was much more fierce than before, little strange pains shooting out throughout his entire body, a sharp knife like pain in his skull.

" _I said your my daddy.." _

Zack squeezed his eyes shut, a pained expression taking over. " Cloud..."

The small boy was sitting in front of him as he ate some soup off a spoon which was held out to him, his eyes big and hopeful.

_" Z-Zack?" _

_" Will you go away again?"_

Out of nowhere a hand touched his shoulder making him gasp, jerking slightly in surprise as he opened his eyes, an open canteen being offered to him from the officer. The older male looking at him with fear mixed with raw concern.

_I must look really bad, if he is eying me like that. Gaia, I bet my face is all screwed up._

" T-thanks.." He forced, reaching for the canteen his hand never making it, falling away lifelessly at his sides like a dead unfeeling limb.

Zack turned his head away from the canteen. " Just forget it." He rasped, closing his eyes again hating to appear weak, when his jaw was gripped by a gloved hand turning his face around forcibly, the canteen pressing against his lips. Cool water with a slightly bitter taste now dribbling down into his mouth, making the dry heat in his throat calm down a bit, his limbs now starting to feel steadier restoring some of their strength.

And Zack just gave in and let the soldier help him as he swallowed every drop that was offered, some spilling out from the corners of his lips as his body's need overpowered his mind and just as soon as it started, it was pulled away. Zack managing to drink every last drop as the soldier shook the canteen around, showing him that it was empty before smiling and padding him on the back mouthing something that looked like " Hi-potion and water.."

Zack nodded his head in thanks, smiling weakly to the officer who saluted him as he pulled away from the barricade feeling more confident to move about without stumbling. His legs no longer trembling or feeling like gelatin as he walked along the lines passing by all the men that were behind it, some staring at him with admiration others with grim expressions saluting him as he passed them by making his way over to the other gun squad's leader. Which by the way was a second class soldier scoping out the area with a pair of binoculars.

Zack stopped in front of the male and tapped him on the shoulder wanting to communicate with him, hoping that he would be well understood and reminded himself to stay focused on his lips.

The male slowly lowered down his binoculars and Zack recognized him. It was Key, Kunsel's friend.

" Zack, so good to see you." The male mouthed holding out his hand. " We have been watching you here."

Zack in response smiled and took up the hand shaking it firmly. " Same here, look kinda need your help Key. Do you have de barrier materia on you?"

Key made a miserable face, shaking his head. " Were all out, Zack. Our resources are growing scarce." Key informed taking up the binoculars again mouthing more words in which Zack tried to catch on to. It looked like Key was saying something about searching the monster for an alternate weakness.

Zack sighed wiping away the sweat dripping down the side of his face, as he watched Key ahead of him stare through the binoculars searching for something, his face suddenly growing terrified as he mouthed a name that made Zack's heart stop beating, the sounds of his quickening breath in his own ears. Like a shot he spun around, immediately shooting out onto the field. Leaving Key and the others behind, while he raced towards the iron beast in distress, hoping that he would make it in time to protect him. There was no way Kunsel would be a match for it.

Swiftly he threw himself behind a tank before coming out from around it just in time to catch Kunsel pulling a pin out with his teeth to a grenade. The explosive flying towards the iron beast in slow motion, the whole world seeming to stop for Zack as he watched in terror.

" KUNSEL!" In one short quick sudden movement Zack reacted throwing his body forwards, crashing right into his friend pushing him out of the way, the whole world going dark for a few moments.

_" Waakkkeee uppp sleeeppyy!" _

_" Gooood moooorrrninnggg!"_

"Mmhh..Cloud?" Zack murmured, making a strangled pained sound as he came to suddenly shooting up forwards and crying out loud, a sharp flare of pain shooting up from his side.

" Unghh..."

Zack groaned still dazed as he looked downwards at his body seeing a small sharp point sticking out of his side.

" Gaia, this is bad." He breathed trying to stay calm while gritting his teeth as he reached one of his hands down and gripped the end, pain shooting up again before in one rough move he ripped it out with a sharp pain filled scream. The long jagged point which looked like a piece off of one of the tanks coming out, the ends all bloody and he could see a part of his flesh hanging off the end as he tossed it aside in anger, suddenly coughing up a big glob of blood staining the muddy concrete below him with a grim shade of red.

_Shit, I got to get up before I die here!_

Zack panicked more as he scrambled onto his feet against his body's protest, ignoring the cold flash that was breaking out into his body, the intense pain gripping his chest. " Kunsel!" He yelled in desperation searching the wreckage for his friend only to see his friend standing in front of the iron beast, the monstrosity raising a claw to his friend, as he held up a sword to fend it off.

Zack screamed at that unsheathing his sword before jumping out between his friend and the monster, fending the claw off, the creature's massive force sending him backwards as he held out his sword in front of it blocking the claw from his friend.

" Get away from here!" Zack roared looking briefly over his shoulder to his friend before turning to catch the claw again. " You are no match for it and I can't fight this with having to worry about you!"

The claw again came down upon Zack and he caught it again focusing all his energy on looking for way around the de-barrier spell, as something burst forth from the sky, a hail of bolts coming straight down onto it's head, the machine suddenly trembling as the electricity surged through it, black oil spilling out from the top of the head, the machine collasping right in front of him, a thick cloud of white smoke pouring out.

_Holy Odin. What was that?_

Zack let out a violent shudder turning around his blue eyes wide in surprise. There was Kunsel standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. Zack couldn't believe his eyes, Kunsel had just summoned up a spell so violent, so powerful that it had shorted the beast in an instant, managed to do what he couldn't with a hundred bolt3 spells.

_It's over..Finally...  
><em>

" Kunie.." was all he could manage to get out, as he staggered towards to his friend. His breath now easily escaping him as he fell forwards, his legs going out before strong arms caught him lifting him up against a firm chest.

_..I thought I would never see you again.._

Zack let his friend hold him, all too happy to be in his arms. The war was finally over, Kunsel was back home. He could rest now, his job was done.

A_ngeal..._

Zack sighed closing his eyes as he laid his head against his friends shoulder unable to think clearly as his body leaned more of his weight against Kunsel feeling absolutely exhausted, hoping the soldier would get the message and carry him as Zack grew more limp against him.

_I'm so tired.._

" Ngh!" Suddenly another sharp pain shot out this time setting a fire across his shoulder as something flew into the air piercing into his friend, Kunsel's arms falling away from him as he watched in surprised terror as they both fell to the ground in slow motion, the dust scattering up from beneath him.

Zack blinked not understanding what he was seeing for a moment, his eyes taking in the sight of his friend still on the floor, a gaping hole in his upper chest.

Zack's breathing grew more ragged as he let out a sharp horror filled cry, panic seizing a hold of his heart blinding him as he turned around, seeing a group of Shinra soldiers standing in the not so far distance, the ones who had just administerd the shot to his friend, the bullet having grazed Zack meant for Kunsel.

Zack in that moment lost his sanity as an intense fire surged through him, he could feel his heart race to epic levels as his body picked up the slack in a sudden shot of adrenaline. What once was slow, was now going all to fast. His vision narrowing making him feel sick every time he moved as a rage broke out, a great fury over taking him as he shot out towards the men with his sword in hand. Betrayl, sorrow and finally despair all balled up into one painful shot to his heart making him react with a vengeance as he swung his sword against the group of soldiers, taking the first two out in one perfectly aimed swing. Blood spurting out as sharp pains blossomed up from his chest, as the others started to fire at him. Zack could feel each and every bullet pass through him as he lay into them like a cyclone destroying everything in his path.

_" Zack seriously I adore you! I hope you have a Happy Birthday, I wish I could have been there to share it with you, but since I am being sent out to bone village on a emergency I guess this will have to do. Promise you a night out on the town though when I get back. Thanks for making me the luckiest boy in all Gaia to have you as my friend."_

Zack caught another soldier with his sword pushing the blade in and ripping it out, the soldier going down like a pile of bricks as the others ganged up on him, a grunt catching him with a sword slicing across his abdomen.

" _Use, brings about wear tear and rust.." _

Zack could feel the blood pour out of him as he threw up his sword, his body going numb from the neck down as he took that grunt along with another soldier as well. The blood bath commencing.

_" Your my hero." _

More shots were fired, Zack could feel the impact but no pain as he staggered forward, the anger and determination burning bright in him.

_" I always miss you Zack.." _

More men ahead of him were gathering, closing in around him. Their guns all aimed at him as he charged at them, more bullets passing by and through him, something was now draining from him, his vision starting to flicker like a candle fighting a gust of wind.

" _Do you know what torture is like Zack?"_

They were all around him now surrounding him and he knew he would soon be meeting his own bloody end as he staggered forward, limping all the way leaving a trail of blood as he threw up his sword in one last magnificent display of strength Before becoming temporarily blinded as something flew in front of him, making him stagger backwards missing the soldiers completly as something quick ambushed and rushed the other soldiers, blood spilling into the air again as they scattered. A black cloak the only thing that he could make out among the chaos.

Zack witnessed as a great blade in which he identified as the Ultima weapon come across in a wide arch catching four soldiers in it's wrath, bathing the now visible masked soldier engaging them in blood making a gory display as he wreaked havoc with motions so calculated it left Zack staring at it absently unable to look away. It was just like staring at a car crash he thought, all the while wheezing for breath his consciousness bobbing in and out as he leaned against his sword trying to stay on his feet.

_" Daaaaddy, I love you!"_

Zack suddenly coughed up again, bringing forth another gob of blood as he unexpectedly dropped onto his knees, his sword clanging onto the ground as something cold now rushed out of him signaling the end.

" Mph!" He yelped in surprise as hands suddenly gripped him from behind bringing him onto his feet lifelessly dragging him away, something cold and sharp being pressed against his neck, Zack was confused squinting his eyes, his brain trying to put together what he suddenly didn't understand.

There was that unknown soldier again standing out in front of him, his helmet similar to Kunsel's although it had a skull painted across the front in an effort to intimidate his enemies, it's black holes for eyes seeming more inhuman than anything. The Ultima weapon pointed at him as the male stepped forwards out of the shadows ripping his helmet off and casting it aside.

Zack suddenly lurched forward in the tight grip making a startled cry, the person behind him dragging him backwards pressing the blade harder causing Zack to choke in response.

" Ah! I should have known you would live. The fallen angel of the Shinra army come at last! Beating black wings of revenge on all those who lay a hand on the one who holds the key to his heart. " Jin laughed staring at the deadly silent soldier making his way towards him. " I was careless.." He admitted. " Didn't think you survived.."

" Let him go!" The male ahead of him roared sounding more like an animal than a man, the sight of Zack ahead of him bleeding out driving him to the brink of insanity.

Jin pressed the blade harder, Zack's head falling back limply exposing his tanned throat to the cut of the blade, the masked soldier stopping abruptly in his tracks. " I wouldn't go much farther than that." Jin warned. " You wouldn't want me to slip and hurt him by accident, would you?"

" You dare to press that blade once more and I will rip each and every one of your limbs apart with just my bare hands!"

" Oooh, such a threat! Such passion!" Jin teased batting his eyelashes. " I can see the longing in those green eyes, the pain. Ooh, how you bleed for him." He taunted, his other hand roaming up Zack's side feeling his thigh, dangerously near. " You want him badly, don't you? Can't say I blame you."

Kunsel could hear a constant pounding in his ears, his vision narrowing into a sort of tunnel vision as his heart exploded as he tried not to lose control calling out for help inwardly to keep himself together and from acting out in rage.

_He's not going to hurt him Kunsel, he's bluffing. _A too soft young voice informed him, one he knew well and had heard many times before, it's presence weighing his heart down like an anchor.

" It's you..." He answered time seeming to stop just for a second as everything around him grew still, like a freeze frame.

_He needs Zack can't you see? Why else use your image to turn Zack against Shinra? It's all apart of the plan. Think about it._

_Remember back when Dad once told us that each man when trapped and faced with certain death would rather pluck out his own two eyes than watch himself die. It's the same for Wutai. They are dying, and they rather risk it all just for a chance to have at Zack. That soldier that holds your heart is worth more than any weapon, they could get their filthy hands on. Which explains why they would destroy their own greatest weapon in a chance to fool Zack into thinking it was really you. We are the only ones, Kunsel. Who can stop this now, do it quick before the rest of Shinra arrives and starts to fire upon us, remember what I told you._

Before Kunsel knew it, the pressure lifted and time caught up. Everything becoming animated again.

" Look at you, the fires in those eyes. Your scared, I can see it." Jin taunted backing up with Zack with a nervous smile, as Kunsel took the voices advice and stalked forwards calling his bluff.

" Am I?" Kunsel lied, holding his sword at Zack changing up his strategy as a new plan formed in his head that was not entirely his. If he kept on pursuing Jin for Zack, Jin would take advantage of it knowing that Kunsel would do anything just to see him safe, even push him to drop his weapons. But, if he became a threat to Zack, well that would certainly catch Jin off guard and prompt him to safe guard his weapon.

" Stop right there!" Jin cried pressing the blade as the soldier advanced.

" Go on, kill him." Kunsel suggested raising the ultima weapon quickly advancing on Zack. " In fact I will do it for you!" Kunsel yelled swinging his sword at a great speed into a carefully calculated horizontal arch on purpose, missing Zack by an inch. The Wutai soldier immediately jumping back and tossing Zack aside onto the ground, meeting his sword with his own.

" You rather kill your own friend for the sake of Shinra!?" Jin yelled furiously as the two squared off. " That unfeeling cooperation doesn't care about anything! They Just use people for their own selfish purpose and gain! My country ransacked and for what!? Mako! they kill the planet and all those around them! You are just the same as them!" With that Jin threw up his sword again, the two battling it out for Zack, exchanging blow for blow. Their swords loudly clanging against each other battling to the death. The soldier's evenly matched and skilled.

" Your a pawn!" Jin cried, Kunsel fending off his blade landing a swift kick to the soldier to throw him off balance, a move Zack had once taught him during the early days. Watching with pleasure as the soldier became unsteady for a second and took that moment to swing his sword against the soldier's side, slicing through the armor, blood staining the blade.

" That feels so good." Kunsel moaned, raising his sword again while the male held onto his side.

_Time is running out! End it now while he is stunned!  
><em>

" No!" Kunsel answered, Changing his mind, Jin quickly coming out of it as he raised his sword fending Kunsel off. " I want to make him suffer very, very slowly. Until he pays back every drop of blood Zack lost." He told the voice in his head, facing off with Jin in a contest of strength as he pressed forward with all his might to break Jin's stance. The black haired male gritting his teeth as he fought to hold kunsel off.

" He will die you fool." Jin rasped in attempt to throw Kunsel off. " It was all in my plan to have him as weak as possible to make him ripe for the picking, I just knew he would take the bait If I pretended to be you. Only, I thought you were dead, and I figured that seeing me would have a greater effect on him mentally, especially if Shinra shot and killed you! Like seeing a ghost of a loved one return and someone sending it away."

Kunsel nearly faulted in his stance, his heart beating in his throat.

_Don't let him fool you! Falter once and he will take off your head!_

" You FUCK!" Kunsel growled, losing his shit. As he forced his body against the sword wanting to devour Jin, the male actually weakening beneath Kunsel, a scared look coming over his face.

" Prepare to be free of your head!" Kunsel threatened about to swipe his sword clear across the soldier's neck when Jin suddenly summoned up a blind spell, shooting it out at Kunsel, a black inky cloud eating up his vision.

_Kunsel call out to me! _

Kunsel made a strangled growl, his head pulsing as he staggered backwards blinded hearing the male laugh in his ears.

_TIME IS RUNNING OUT! CALL ME!_

Kunsel cried out when a sword sliced at the back of one of his legs, bringing him down on one knee.

_He will kill you! _

" I don't know your name!"

_You do! _

" I don't know what your talking about!" Kunsel cried, trying to sense where the Jin was beyond the darkness as footsteps circled him in a taunt. The boy's voice growing louder and louder, something trying to break out of him.

_ You know my name! You have always known me! I have never once left your side. We were born together into this world. I am you and you are me. Both long suffering, both walking the same path. I am your source of strength, the blood running in your veins. All you have to do is call my name and I will take you over once more, as I have always done when you have called out to me in the past.  
><em>

Kunel shook his head wildly becoming distressed, the pulsing in his head becoming more intense, the name suddenly forming on his tongue.

" Madiun!"

Suddenly he was thrust out of himself and straight into the air, the sky appearing before him one moment before he fell backwards hurling down towards the earth falling into a deep dark hole hitting the very bottom abruptly. Kunsel who was more than confused realized that he felt no pain as he got onto his feet, noticing that he was in a sort of cave seeing a dim blue light towards the end of what seemed to be an icy tunnel, the sounds of water dripping off the stalactites making him feel apprehensive.

_Am I dead or something? _

Kunsel looked around at a loss before figuring he would just follow along the tunnel. Maybe there was someone around that could help or maybe he would find a way out.

_That's it, Jin must have killed me.. Oh God, Zack!.. What about Zack!_

_" Eheheehee, just like you to always worry about him.." _The small voice echoed down the cavern.

" Where am I!?"

_" You'll soon find out, just keep on moving."_

Kunsel groaned not understanding anything as he followed the rest of the way down the cavern stopping when he came to an area that looked like one of those ice caverns in Modeoheim however, this one was breath taking, all kinds of vibrant colors greeting his eyes around the glittering cave, frozen rock formations hanging off the ceiling in different colors, dripping water onto him, yet he could not feel it.

_Now I am convinced that I'm dead._

He found it funny as he touched one of the frozen icicles that hung low above him also unable to feel it's chill. He felt as if he were a ghost as he continued down the cave advancing deeper inside, ducking under into a small hole and coming out from the other side.

_This is just getting weirder and weirder..Could Jin have possibly drugged me somehow?_

Kunsel stopped when he came upon something encased in a tomb of ice.

_What the heck? _

Leaning forwards curiously he can now tell what was in it.

A man was in it, his expression slack, his eyes covered with a black cloth, dressed head to toe in a Shinra third class uniform, In a mock version of himself. Kunsel made a sound of awe, puzzled and confused at the sight, feeling compelled and unable to help himself as he reached out a hand to touch the ice, when unexpectedly a younger boy came out from around it blocking him from touching it. His face painted as skull, a beating heart in his hands.

_" If you touch him Kunsel, you will no longer be yourself. " _

" What did you do to me?! Where am I?!"

_" You know where you are, you've been here many times. Although you were younger then, I just can't believe you forgot." _

" Who are you!? "

_" Don't you recognize me?"_

" You look like me when I was younger, but your not me!"

_" Tsk, tsk. Always so scared. Do I always have to remind you Kunsel?"_

_Suddenly a bright white light blinded him._

_" Get off of me!"_

_" Quit you squirming!"_

_" Ahhhh!" _

_" The more you struggle the worse it will be! Now just try and enjoy it. I am a pro. "_

_" Ngh..your hurting me!"_

_Kunsel? I heard you, don't fret I am here.._

_" Help me Madiun!" _

_Very well.._

_" ARRRGH! U..urk... "_

_Now quick, be on your way! Lest, we never be freed!_

_"_ Madiun?"

_" Finally! you remembered!" _ The boy delighted. " I _Thought you would never say my name during battle just a few moments ago, you always seem to forget! Thankfully you remembered this time somewhat!"_

" Gaia, I don't know how I keep forgetting. Sorry, I seem to have a sort of amnesia every time I call out to you."

_" It's fine, you always happen to remember me somewhat in the end, at least your subconscious knows well enough to summon me out."_

" And that behind you, is that me?"

_" That's Madiun. I guess I can also say that it is also you, and also me..We are all one."_

" Why am I here Madiun? Why bring me back now?"

_" To remind you."_

" What about Jin?"

_" Don't worry, time has stopped for now."_

" Madiun, what are we going to do?"

_" Help you, what else?"_

" How?"

_" The same way we always do."_

" And what's that heart for?"

_" It's yours silly. I am protecting it, Madiun told me to watch over it, because lately it has been really sick." _

" Gggh!"

_" Hehehe see? If I squeeze it, it will hurt."_

" Don't do that again!"

_" I was only playing Kunsel. No need to get mad." _

" Madiun send me back. I don't have time for games!"

_" One moment, gotta wake up big brother. He was pretty sore at me the last time I left him out, when you defended Cloud. But as you know, I am nothing with out him. After all older brother is the muscle here and I can only advise you at what to do, you don't get any strength bonuses with me, all you do is get an increase in mana and a bit more brain. However as useful as I am, I think big brother is more suitable for this task." _

Kunsel took a step back as he watched the little boy with the painted face, turn to the mock version of himself, knocking with his little fist onto the ice. Suddenly there was an explosion, The male busting out of it, ice shards flying up everywhere glittering as they caught the light as they fell, like tiny diamonds falling from the sky.

_" Now don't be grumpy! We won't leave you out this time Madiun. We promise." _The little boy chided, the mock version of himself reaching up to his blindfold ripping it off, revealing a face much like Kunsel's. The only difference between the two was that this males eyes were a crimson red and his hair a dark black, dark red trails of blood under his eyes like tears, although they were not really tears, they looked like a sort of tattoo. This morphed version also held no emotion in his face, miles away from the small boy holding onto a red beating heart who seemed full of life and expression.

" Let's go." The red eyed male said, a sword appearing out of thin air hovering in front of Kunsel.

_" Brother wants you to take it Kunsel. Without it he can't take over the rest of you. He needs your permission."_

Kunsel took a deep breath eagerly taking hold of the sword,a bright flash passing through his mind as the ground beneath him began to shake, the world around him now falling apart, the cavern walls crashing down to reveal Midgar once again, Jin now standing in front of him with his sword, the blade flying towards him coming at him before reality snapped back into real time.

In a frenzied rush something began to take over his body, Jin's blind spell non existent.

_"Allow me." _The colder voice said. Madiun's presence coming over Kunsel and controlling him, knowledge of combat over flooding his brain, the moves coming to him easily as if he had always known them. Both of them moving in sync like a dance, the Ultima weapon singing with each horizontal strike, every droplet of blood that flowed into the air from Jin's body pleasured Madiun all the more. Around and around they went as they rushed Jin from every side. The blade moving so fast that the Wutai soldier could not keep up, feeling like he was being cut by a thousand swords all coming out of nowhere one moment and the next gone like smoke.

_"Now, the final moment is upon us! Strike your sword down and end it!"_

Kunsel heeded the directions and quickly brought it down with such a force that all he saw was a thick spurt of blood, long black hair falling away from him, Jin's body going through spasms on the ground.

_"Now, be quick on your feet! Your friend, he is waiting for you."_

As fast as Madiun came, he was gone. A sharp pain breaking into his skull from when Madiun tucked himself back into his usual hiding place, his mind returning to his full control once again. The human Kunsel coming back home to himself.

" Zack!" He shouted, making his way through the fiery wreckage. " Zack! It's over! It's all over! Where are you!?" Kunsel shouted as he looked for his friend in the area where Jin had dropped him following a long trail of blood.

" Zack! Please!" Kunsel cried growing more frightened every second as he continued down the path rounding a sharp corner behind a tank, coming upon the rest of the open fiery field.

" Oh my god.."

There was Zack on the floor trying to drag his body with one hand over a piece of rubble the other hand holding his side, as he failed miserably his body giving out beneath him. His bloody hands staining the white stone with red finger prints.

" Zack! " Kunsel yelped racing to his side, the male suddenly picking himself up again, panicked thinking it was Shinra approaching him.

" Ungh!" Zack bleated out when Kunsel's footsteps grew nearer, the ground shaking beneath him.

" Im here Zack! I'm here!" He bit out, getting onto his knees in front of Zack putting his arms gently upon him to turn him over. Zack crying out in fear in response as Kunsel cradled him, seeing the extent of the damage.

Kunsel's throat tightened, a feeling of urgency taking him over as he panicked becoming blinded in his own terror as he began to rifle through his pockets in a fit of nerves, pulling out a clean handkerchief out. " Ok, ok Here we go, going to make it all better now!"

But Zack didn't hear him as he twitched in some sort of a fit, panicked small tortured pain filled whimpers and sobs coming from the back of his throat as his body rode out a seizure. His expression bright with fear as he cried at the same time while gasping for air.

" I know! I know it hurts puppy. I know your scared. But I need you to stay with me here, okay?! I need you to help walk me through this!" Kunsel fretted now removing Zack's hands from his abdomen, seeing the gaping hole which was bleeding profusely.

" Okay, I see it puppy." He told Zack trying to keep his wits as he reached down and lifted the turtle neck up. " That's right, your so brave puppy. That is why your a second class soldier." Kunsel carried on trying to talk Zack and himself through it as he applied pressure to Zack's wound the male immediately choking out a weak cry, blood gushing out before Zack began to cough, suffocating.

" Zack! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kunsel shouted panicking very much at the sight making a swift move to pick him up out of desperation as he heard an overhead chopper in the distance.

_FUCK! There coming for us!_

" Listen, Puppy, we have to go! I am going to take you away from here, Just keep those eyes on me!" Kunsel told him lifting Zack the rest of the way, the teen wailing from the agony, his hands clawing onto to Kunsel's shoulders as the brown haired male lifted him up bridal style, Zack trying to cuddle his head into his chest, while coughing.

" I know your hurting baby and you want to be held.." Kunsel cried fighting back tears as he looked around the area in sheer bright desperation as Zack choked." But you got to hang on for me, just a little bit longer! I can't do this without you!"

Immediately Kunsel could see the over head chopper drawing near as he made a break for the area behind the iron beast, taking a short cut that he knew that would lead him straight out of the upper plate and into the lower sectors. Hopefully he could hide with Zack and get a hold of medical supplies. Kunsel didn't care what he had to do, as long as he could keep Zack with him.

_Okay! Just gotta run down this block then make that sharp turn, catch the secret elevator, ride that bitch all the way down to the lower sector._

"Nghhh!" Zack bleated his fingers tangled in his shirt gripping it tightly, Kunsel's shirt becoming wet.

" Okay puppy, were almost there! Just a few more seconds!"

" Halt!" A voice shouted a shot ringing out into the air nearly catching them.

_OH NO! NO NO NO!_

Kunsel cried out in anguish when a group of Shinra soldiers rounded the corner blocking him, aiming their guns at them.

" There they are!" A soldier shouted coming out from the group. " The traitors!"

" Kill them." Reeve ordered, Kunsel immediately backing away with Zack.

" We are not traitors Reeve, Please! You got to believe me! Zack and I would never betray Shinra! It's all a misunderstanding! Please you have got to trust me on this, I would never turn my back on Shinra! God, please!CAN'T YOU SEE ZACK IS DYING! He has done so much for Shinra! How can you think he is a traitor!"

Reeve looked at him cruelly stepping backwards. " The both of you slaughtered half of the entire Shinra Military, In my book the penalty for treason is death. Now kill them."

Kunsel immediately turned his back to catch the bullets for Zack, when loud cries and screams erupted from the soldier's around him. The shots never firing.

" You will let them pass, or I shall kill you right here, right now." Sephiroth threatened, Masamune being held at his throat, Genesis making his way through the men, who were all gathered together cowering in fear, throwing down a tied up prisoner in front of Reeve, before crying out at the sight of Zack.

" My, puppy!" He screamed before being yanked backwards." Get going now!" Sephiroth cried to Kunsel. " The lower plate is free of troops! We will handle everything here. You will find an empty house next to a church in sector five, use that."

Instantaneously Kunsel started racing again, leaving them behind. His feet carrying him swiftly towards the end of the block straight into the next area by loveless theater. When Zack started to quake in his arms, his fingers pulling against his shirt in a fit of agony, as he started to cough up again wetly, twisting against Kunsel as his breath became labored.

" Okay puppy, I got the message! You can't wait no longer!" Kunsel panicked as he reacted on the spot and he laid Zack down upon the ground, Zack reaching out for him blindly with his hand while suffocating.

Kunsel quickly went through the motions of gripping Zack's jaw and tilting it backwards just as he began to lose consciousnesses, his breath making several hitches before Kunsel swiftly pinched Zack's nose shut and placed his mouth over his, breathing into Zack. His chest rising up as he delivered two short rescue breaths to the soldier. Before he pulled away and started to do chest compressions, Zack going completely limp.

" Puppy!" He cried. " DON'T DO THIS TO MEE! I'M SORRY!"

Now Kunsel was going hysterical as he climbed back up to Zack and gave him two more breaths, the male still unresponsive and still, his pupils dilated.

" Come on baby, Please!" Kunsel begged going to pieces as he went back to the compressions.

After a few more moments of horror Kunsel breathed again into Zack, this time the male coughed up into his mouth, Kunsel backing away to give him air tilting Zack's head to the side, as he threw up more blood.

" Oh no, Zack! NOOOO!" Kunsel screamed Zack lapsing back into suffocating again. " Oh God! Oh God!" He muttered picking Zack up and cradling him as he rocked back and forth. " I swear I will fucking end my miserable life today if you die on me! YOU HEAR ME!?" " I love you Zack! I never loved anyone so much in my entire fucking life! I'm begging you, Please don't leave me alone!" Kunsel sobbed going completely mental. " Your my Zacky! How could I let you go!?"

Kunsel was so engrossed in his own pain muttering feverishly to Zack and rocking him in his arms, that he didn't hear or even notice the older male getting onto his knees in front of him until he tried to take Zack away from him.

Kunsel jumped, tightening his grip on Zack, his eyes going wide in surprise thinking he was seeing things. " ANGEAL!?"

" It's okay Kunsel, I am very much alive.." Angeal soothed reaching forwards." Now if you let me, I would like my puppy back now." He told him reaching forth and extracting Zack from Kunsel's arms, Zack shuddering as Angeal whispered soothing words to calm Zack.

" He's going into shock because his mako levels are plummeting making his heart give out.." Angeal informed looking him over growing pale. " But at least he is still breathing for the moment, thanks to you. But, now we must work quickly, time is of the essence." He said going into his briefcase, pulling out a box and lifting it open, handing Kunsel a syringe as he brought up Zack's turtleneck all the way to his neck. The bloody mess coming into view.

" Inject that into his arm." Angeal ordered as he stuck a long needle into Zack's chest, administering something to Zack. Once Angeal had the first rounds in, he massaged the area above Zack's heart to get the medicine to absorb better. " Take up the next syringe and hand me that orange one." Angeal demanded, keeping on a calm front, all the while inside he was screaming, killing him to see Zack in such a state.

Kunsel obeyed Angeal, admiring his tranquil and serene approach to the situation, keeping cool under fire.

" Hand me that last one." Angeal asked easily before punching it to Zack's chest. The soldier suddenly breathing, gasping out loud taking in a much needed deep breath as if he were underneath water for a long time and finally resurfaced.

" There you go pup." Angeal comforted brushing Zack's sweaty bangs away from his face. Reaching back into the briefcase and pulling out a first aide kit.

Kunsel's vision suddenly became blurry his body swaying.

" No you don't." Angeal said reaching forwards grabbing him by his collar to keep him from passing out. " He's okay, I should have warned you, Sorry. That last one is pretty rough, I practically jump started his body.." Angeal informed him giving Kunsel an apologetic look.

" Here take this, cover his wounds and start applying pressure. While I do the same." Angeal ordered pushing a thick sterile gauze into Kunsel's hands. Kunsel coming back to his senses and following Angeals lead. Both soldiers now working on Zack simultaneously to patch up the male who was out cold, but none the less alive and breathing.

Once they were both satisfied, Angeal lifted Zack up and placed his puppy in Kunsel's arms.

" Midgar is not safe, Kunsel. You will have to take him with you far from here." He told him packing Kunsel's pockets with the syringes and supplies. " I have to stay back with the others, Please take care of my puppy in the meantime. When you find a place, send a message to the number written on the back of one of the bandages. I will come to you then and help you with him. For now, make sure to administer those syringes to him, once every day till they run out. After that he should be well adjusted."

" Okay sir, Thank you." Kunsel told him, his face still absent of all color.

Angeal smiled stepping forwards dropping a kiss to Zack's cheek before clapping a hand on Kunsel's shoulder, gripping it tightly. " I should be the one thanking you, if it weren't for you my puppy wouldn't be here right now."

Kunsel shook his head. "No, not at all, I did nothing. I am the one who is indebted to you for the rest of my life and I will never forget this, you didn't just save him, you saved me as well, because without Zack, I would gladly have joined him."

Angeal squeezed his shoulder once more before turning away. " Well he's all yours, take good care of him Kunsel."

" I will sir." Kunsel answered turning on the balls of his feet. " Don't you worry about that."

* * *

><p>" Woah! I don't believe my eyes! You made it back son! Boy, is this old pilot glad to see you!" Cid cried as Kunsel entered into the airship, carrying Zack. The pilot coming out from behind the wheel with a big grin on his face. " Whatcha got here boy?!" He said his expression falling as he got a good look at Zack.<p>

" His name is Zack, he is the friend I was telling you about."

" Dang it boy! He's hurt! He's in need of serious help!" Cid cried throwing his hands on his head, going over behind the wheel and pulling something out of the wall. A sort of fold out bench popping out. " You can sit with him here in yer arms boy! I also got dem medical supplies for these types of happenings." Cid said pulling out a box from another secret compartment.

Kunsel thanked him sitting with Zack on the bench. " He's okay for now. I just need to get him home."

Cid returned to the wheel, lighting two cigarettes at once."Gaia, gonna give me a damn fucking heart attack one of these days boy! First I think your dead and now you coming all up in here looking like that damn fucking fruity ghost boy from that popular horror movie. You know the one with white face and them damn fucking black lifeless eyes! Well that's what you looked like to me just now coming up in here with that Hedgehog! Scared me silly! That boy must have put you through something terrible! Only pure fright could make a man look like that."

Kunsel sighed heavily leaning his head back against the airship's wall. " I can't even begin to tell you Cid." He replied hands tightening around Zack, the male warm in his arms.

" Well, I reckon you can tell me later, But I don't think you should go back home with him to Rocket Town, just not a good idea, it's too far and will take too long. However, I can get ya to Costa Del Sol, I got a little place there that you can stay wit him in the meantime."

" Really? You'd do that for me?"

Cid gave him a bug eyed look. " Of course I can! I ain't no hard hardhearted son bitch! I know I'm a bit rough around them edges but I'm a good country boy underneath! My parents done raised my ass right!"

" B-but.. Oh crap, that's right.."

" Wha? What's wrong? You don't like Costa Del Sol?!"

Kunsel shook his head. " That's not it, I have a young boy and Kevin the mayor's son to worry about, I am responsible for their care and such. They are waiting on my return."

Cid shrugged. " So, I will drop ya off at Costa Del Sol, den make a nice line straight to Rocket Town, collect them kiddies and bring em to you! With the added bonus of a nice pilot by the name of Cid Highwind, at your service!"

Kunsel smiled at Cid wanting to hug him. " I am so going to make you tea for this. In fact, I am going to pick the tea leaves myself on my hands and knees."

Cid waved a hand at him, growing bashful. " It ain't nothin son! I don't mind offering a helping hand with the hedgehog there! He looks like he's going to be trouble, My Shera will understand me taking a leave of absence, heck! she's been dying for me ta leave her alone for a few days! Y'know women, they got them special days when you can't get near em! Turn all angry for no reason. Just the sight of my face angers her."

Cid laughed taking a drag off of two cigarettes at the same time, while steering the wheel to the ship." Anyways you rest there with the hedgehog, while your pilot takes you for the smoothest ride in all of Gaia! Them other ships out there ain't got shit on the Highwind!"

Kunsel however took to brushing his hand against Zack's warm cheek, while Cid carried on with himself babbling about the superiority of the Highwind and her economic fuel tank, her costly engine and so on, priding himself on every part of the ship, worshiping her. Unaware of Kunsel's sudden distraction with Zack.

" I love you, Zack." Kunsel whispered, hugging him gently. " I guess your stuck with me from here on out." He told him inhaling a long breath and exhaling in relief as he closed his eyes, feeling more exhausted now than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Cid raised an eyebrow at Kunsel who was very much resting beside Zack, his arms hugging him close. " Boy, looks just like his damn old man and that friend of his! Just like two brothers! Boy, history does repeat it's self! Wonder what damn old Garret is up to these days! Probably still farming shit and raising dem annoying yellow birds!" Cid said to himself lighting up two more cigarettes.

" Damn, I need a beer.."

* * *

><p>This chapter stressed Mikey.Z Out.<p>

Hey guys :) The next chapter will be up in a few days you can check back then! I usually update pretty often. Thanks for reading! : )


	26. Chapter 26

Hey friends from all over the planet! Hope you guys had an awesome weekend =) As promised here is the next chapter up for your viewing pleasure! Enjoy and let me entertain you n_n.

Also, thanks for all the sweet reviews! Love to hear from you guys :D

Disclaimer: Mikey Z does not own final fantasy. It belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Waking up.

Kunsel made his way with Zack all the way from the airship and straight into Costa Del Sol. Which by the way was no easy task, as Cid could not leave them as close to the town as he would have liked, discovering that another airship was in his spot. Boy, did the blonde pilot blow his fuse at that, letting out a fearsome explosion of obscenities some of which Kunsel had never known existed, his favorite being " Gaia Damn fucking spherical bastards dicks!"

Kunsel was not sure what a spherical bastard was, but he did laugh to himself over that one making a mental note to be sure to include that into his arsenal of ever growing swears. He was sure the more he hung around Cid the more he would be learning, as Cid was master of the craft and he was soon to become the apprentice, as Kunsel had just as short of a fuse as Cid.

_Maybe that's why he likes me so much.. _

" Okay puppy, here we are. Costa Del Sol." He whispered to him looking around the small tropical area which was thankfully quiet and without a soul in sight that could see them, the excitement of the day having died down giving way to a calm relaxing quiet night.

" Gaia, we haven't been here in so long.." Kunsel breathed pausing for a moment in his step and adjusting Zack in his arms getting a better grip on him before starting forwards again." If I know you the moment you get better, first thing you'll do is go running towards the sea, wearing that huge grin of yours."

Kunsel couldn't help but picture Zack in those famous sunflower printed shorts of his running like a maniac straight into the ocean kicking up sand behind him all the way.

"Cute.." He commented under his breath at his own mental picture as he passed underneath a large stone arch, coming across one of the first visual landmarks that Cid told him to be aware of, A blue banner marked "Surfing and Suntan."

" Okay there it is.." Kunsel told himself mentally pinpointing his location on his imaginary map and turning slightly to get a better look of what was around him.

" Now, Cid said that after we come across the blue banner we are to pass by the bar and then go right past the inn, till we hit a sandy looking road and follow that all the way down till we come upon a private beach. Crap, where is that damn bar again?!"

" Oh." Kunsel remarked vacantly feeling stupid as he finally noticed the small establishment behind him with a big bold sign in front which read the words "BAR" in bold lettering.

" Must be more tired than I thought." Kunsel told himself as he started forwards again. The fresh smell of the salty sea air comforting him, as he walked along pass the bar and straight past the inn finding the sandy road that Cid had referred to.

" Okay, Puppy. I think we are home free from here, shouldn't be that far. Gaia, Cid must be rich or something with his own private beach! Makes me wonder why does he even bother to stay in dusty old Rocket Town, when he owns a private oasis." Kunsel remarked wondering why that was.

"Anyway what good is Rocket Town? The only source of entertainment in the whole entire area is watching the grass grow and shooting cans in your backyard and let's not forget, the ultra exciting heart stopping horse shoe ring toss. That is a grand event in those parts, even the mayor shows up for that one." He remarked sarcastically laughing to himself as he made his way down the off beat sandy path, his boots crunching the grains of sand beneath him as he admired the various kinds of plants and flowers surrounding them, their vivid colors nearly jumping out from the shadows.

" Glad this area is lonely." Kunsel commented breaking the silence. " Guess we won't have to worry about anyone tattling on us to Shinra. Although were going to need new clothes, can't be strutting around in full uniform. Guess, were civilians for now Zack. Out of towners on a vacation or something."

However, after the words left his mouth he suddenly became depressed. He couldn't believe what had happened and now they were soldiers turned outlaws. The innocent becoming the guilty.

" Well, despite our horrible situation, at least we got still each other." He murmured coming out of his depression as he focused his attention on other things like the slight rustle of the palm trees swaying in the breeze, the crickets chirping softly. This place was indeed a paradise and he knew Zack would feel right at home, being the warm blooded tropical boy that he was.

" Yep I think were here, Zack." Kunsel commented coming off the sandy path and onto the very sandy cobble stone floor which lead a path straight up to a villa. " Cid got style, gotta admit it." Kunsel remarked as he lifted the latch to a very elaborate ivy covered iron gate being instantly greeted by a lush green leafy garden, all kinds of plant life surrounding them again as he stepped in closing the gate behind.

" I bet this was Shera's doing. I just can't imagine Cid gardening." He quipped going up the small set of stairs that led to the front door reading a small sign, which hung below a brass door knocker. _" This Be Cid's Hideaway. Home of the greatest pilot in the skies."_

Kunsel raised an eyebrow. "At least he's not cursing in this one.." He commented looking around for that green ceramic frog Cid mentioned which went by the name of Sir William, for some odd reason.

" Ah, here he is.."

Kunsel slowly lowered himself down taking care not to jostle Zack as he reached into the smiling happy ceramic frog's wide open mouth, carefully pulling out a set of keys. Once he had a good grip on them, he easily stood back up slowly pushing the keys into the lock, Zack in his arms not making it an easy task to turn the key, but finally the lock popped and the door swung open.

" Heeey, not bad. Not bad at all.."

When Cid told him that the villa was small, Kunsel figured it would be the usual standard types of Villa's that were common among Costa Del Sol . But this was not small by any means. In fact this was the largest Villa Kunsel had ever been in. Sure it was no mansion, but it was more than comfortable and could fit at least a whole family with still a bit of room to spare and still maintain privacy.

Kunsel walked straight into the living room which had a curved set of stairs coming down in the center of it. A small cozy looking sofa up against one of the walls underneath a big painting of Rocket Town. Two other love seats surrounding that area with a coffee table in the middle, making it a comfy looking little nook. Kunsel could see what looked like a kitchen beyond that and a few doors on the opposite side behind the stairs, probably the guest bedrooms.

"Hmm, Cid did mention that the room he wanted us to use was on the upper floor, So I suppose I should start there then." Kunsel said taking Zack up the stairs and down a small carpeted corridor, passing by numerous picture frames that littered the walls before stopping on the second door on the left and pushing his way past the door.

It gave way to a big warm toned neat looking bedroom that had a huge glass sliding door which lead to an outside balcony giving a nice view over looking the ocean.

" There we go." Kunsel breathed putting Zack down on the bed and feeling his head for fever, relieved when he found none. " Okay, that's one good sign."

Swiftly he went through his pockets pulling out all of his supplies that Angeal had given him and placed them on a bed side table next to Zack. After that he went off towards another door on the far end of the room opening it to see a bathroom. Swiftly he went straight for a water basin he saw under the sink, filled it and pulled a few towels off the rack.

" Alright Zack, gonna get you cleaned up here and check all your bandages. Now you can't ever say that Kunsel doesn't care about you."

Easily and very gently he lifted Zack's filthy blood stained turtleneck right over his head, taking care not to do it too quickly, the bloodied bandages on his chest coming into view. They didn't look too bad but they would need changing as to avoid Zack catching an infection.

Kunsel mentally put that down on his list of things to do as he went for his boots unlacing them and removing those along with his socks, quietly chuckling when Zack's toes wiggled for some reason as if aware of someone taking off his socks.

" Yea, it's me puppy. Don't worry, I got you covered." He smiled playfully squeezing Zack's foot before facing the last article of clothing, Zack's pants.

_Gaia.._

_I can do this...I can do this..._

Kunsel for some strange reason took to talking to himself again in a low voice as he started his task, recalling memories of the last time they were in Costa Del Sol when Kunsel has ventured out alone one night on his own, leaving Zack sleeping in the Villa with Lion and Luxiere.

Talking to Zack seemed to make what he was doing easier, distracting him as he gingerly reached for Zack's belt with shaking hands and unbuckled it quickly, now bringing up a story about how he had drank a whole bottle of Rocket Town whiskey that night, before snapping open the buttons to Zack's fly, lowering the zipper in a rushed manner not wanting to linger. The sound of the zipper nearly deafening him as his own anxiety heightened the sound.

" And Gaia, Zack I didn't remember how to even get back to the villa.." He continued on distracted with his own ramblings as he gently hooked his thumbs underneath his waist band lifting Zack's hips slightly up to pull his pants down, feeling the smooth silky expanse of skin brush against the back of his thumbs as he pushed them off his long legs.

" And then the next morning I woke up in some ladies garden all hung over, in my boxers with this weird small tattoo in my inner thigh of a llama and some words scrolled underneath which read " Regret nothing." And that was not even the worst part, I also had discovered another tattoo this one of a cartoony looking happy smiling cheeseburger next to the most realest detailed bucket of fried chicken I have ever seen, I'm not kidding Zack, I must have been beyond fucked up to walk into a tattoo parlor and ask specifically for those tattoos, I still don't recall how I even found a tattoo parlor in the first place." Kunsel confessed through an embarrassed smile stifling another laugh as he pulled Zack's pants off the rest of the way.

"Gaia! That shit hurt when I got them removed too! And I made sure to hide them from you that whole entire time in the communal showers after training. Imagine if you saw them or if anyone did, God! I would never live it down! You would still be laughing at me today."

" And well..uhmmm.." Kunsel paused uneasily suddenly becoming very serious as he got it through his thick skull that Zack was just in his boxers.

He swallowed dryly feeling anxious again and he made sure not to stare too hard at Zack's lean sun dappled body, quickly doing a once over to make sure Zack didn't have any more injuries catching a quick glimpse of Chocobo printed boxer briefs all of a sudden making him want to break out laughing. The memory of them once going to a men's clothing store together to buy some civilian fashions in Midgar and Zack denying all the way home that he did not buy what Kunsel caught him looking at, which was the very Chocobo printed boxers that Zack was now wearing.

" So you did buy them after all, you liar!" Kunsel snickered loving the cuteness as he smoothed Zack's bangs away from his face, his hand lingering more than he had wanted to, before he snatched his hand back quickly sighing out of frustration at himself, his expression becoming pained.

" What am I doing?" Kunsel hissed at himself brushing his own bangs back in a stressful manner..

" Ramuh, Kunsel get a grip!"

With another heavy sigh he turned his brain off and dipped one of the two towels that he took from Cid's bathroom into the water basin, making sure to lean over a bit to dab it at Zack's face going for the blood that was caked around his mouth first, seeing a small laceration on his lip which looked like Zack had done it himself by biting into it from the brunt of pain. Kunselt felt guilt like you wouldn't believe. He knew this could have somehow been avoided, if he never went galloping off to Rocket Town in the first place.

_It's all my fucking fault. All this shit that's happened. I shouldn't have ever left your side. I should have just been your friend and understand that you could never love me "that" way. Instead I just made things worse Zack, I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know how to begin to apologize for what I've done to you. _

Kunsel frowned." You need to make better friends Zack..." He told him in a sour tone in which he reserved only for his own self loathing becoming more and more depressed as he wiped Zack's face down gently with another clean corner of the towel, this time getting rid of the various bits of dirt and mud off from under his brow bone and out of the corner of his eyes.

" Zack, I'm so sorry.." Kunsel whispered, hating himself.

" Unh..." Zack moaned abruptly, his eyebrows lifting up as his hard expression softened into one akin to pleasure enjoying the cool towel being gently passed over his face.

Kunsel swiftly paused for a moment to take a deep breath and correct his mind, which had decided on it's own to torment him further, using his own desires against him and at the wrong time. Sometimes he felt like he had no control over himself, his mind at times often acted on it's own as a separate entity. Most if not all the time it thought of Zack. He couldn't recall a time when he didn't think of him, and most of those times he ended up heated or ashamed or both, a slave to his own carnal desires when it came to the dark haired cheerful energetic male with the million dollar grin which had wrapped him around his little pinky.

_Zack, I fucking worship the ground you walk on._

" Alright Kunsel, put in back in your pants.." He chastised himself shaking his head, feeling ashamed at the direction his mind shot off in, as usual and damn inappropriate.

After Zack's face was cleaned thoroughly and his puppy like features were fully visible and free of dirt, Kunsel made sure to check all of his wounds and change every one of his bandages, double checking to be safe and confirm that nothing was infected. He also made sure not to linger too long as he passed another wet towel over Zack's smooth chiseled chest, softly wiping down the tanned skin for a few moments before passing it quickly over his toned stomach cleaning the rest of blood off. His lips pinching together when Zack's muscles twitched slightly in response to his gentle light motions.

_Just think about Heidegger in a bikini, Heidegger in a bikini.. _

Kunsel rushed the rest of the job, pulling away all together very quickly, his heart erratically pulsing in his chest. This was harder than he thought it would be, and he knew it was about to get much worse as time progressed.

" Alright Puppy, looks like my work is done for now. Hope it wasn't too bad." Kunsel told him rising up from the bed taking up the dirty towels with him.

" I'm gonna quit pestering you now." He quipped, wrapping Zack in a blanket making sure to prop his head up comfortably on a pillow before running his hands through his hair one last time, feeling the spikes beneath his fingertips. " I'll just be right over there, so don't you worry.."

With that said, Kunsel turned off the lights and made his way over towards the balcony sliding the glass door open, stepping outside for a moment needing to collect himself and order his mind around, hoping it would listen.

" Shiva, I'm beat. One strong gust of wind and that will be the end of me.."

Emotionally and physically spent he collapsed into a lounge chair over looking the balcony, tilting his head back to feel the warm sea breeze on his face as he blindly fished into his pocket, pulling out a crushed pack of cigarettes along with his phone, his mind flashing a neon sign at him.

"Ah shit, Almost forgot.. Gotta text Angeal." He reminded himself gripping his phone and typing up his message to let him know that all was taken care of with Zack.

" Hope is he doing alright in Midgar with the others.. Who knows what's going on out there. Holy Odin, we are in a bad situation."

Kunsel shook his head in disbelief reaching for a cigarette to relieve some of the tension he had been feeling and pulled it out of the box, lighting it up.

" I can't believe this shit." He grumbled taking one long pull, closing his eyes to Gaia as he just listened to the sounds of the waves crashing beneath him trying to not think about anything for once as he finished his cigarette, in total silence.

_I wonder if Cid has reached Rocket Town yet? Nah.. probably not. He had to take the slower way back after using up all his special "Highwind Mach Four turbo jet fuel." just to get me faster to Midgar. Heck, That guy sure is something else, I am glad I know him. I just know Zack won't leave him alone, Once he gets a load of Cid's handwork when it comes to the exquisite art of swearing. I just hope Cloud doesn't pick up on it, after all he is going to be coming back with Cid and Kev._

" Aw, fuck. Kev.." Kunsel groaned putting his hands over his head knowing that Kevin was protective over him and would not understand Zack, who always loved to be in the spot light when it came to Kunsel, ever the attention grabber.

" Going to have to split myself in two." He joked to himself, flicking his cigarette over the edge of the balcony, before reaching up to smooth away a tension headache with one hand, rubbing the side of one his temples. Kunsel would have to figure out a way to keep both sides happy without having them clash.

"The last thing I need is Kev complicating things..." He said now pressing his fingers harder into his temple to soothe the painful ache.

" Shit, I gotta stop doing this to myself. "

" Alright no more thinking Kunsel, turn off the brain, gotta go check on the puppy." He mumbled to himself switching gears mentally as he got up out of the chair and stretched for a few moments hearing the kinks in his back pop, before returning back into their borrowed bedroom.

He crept in quietly so as not to wake Zack as he stopped in front of him to get a good look at him. Thank Gaia, that Zack was still resting quietly on his back, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out, his chest rising in falling in a normal rhythm and not at all like before, all shallow and sickly. His face also showed no signs of pain, the little creases in between his eyebrows gone. For some reason seeing Zack sleep like this reminded him of when Zack was much younger and was first starting out along with him in Shinra. A memory of the two sharing a bunk after hours to read a comic book under the covers with a flashlight coming to mind, Recalling the very first time he had watched Zack sleep.

" You haven't changed at all, not even a bit Zack." Kunsel breathed as he looked down at him smiling wistfully as he pulled up the blanket around him to make sure he didn't get cold during the night, before going for a chair and dragging it over towards the bed to keep vigil over Zack.

_Zack, I swear I'll never leave your side.. Just don't ever scare me like that again. _

* * *

><p>After a few hours of silence,<p>

Kunsel abruptly awoke to darkness, his attention snapping up as he caught soft airy sounds of a breath hitching followed by tiny whimpers from the area in front of him.

Kunsel sat up slowly in his chair half asleep, leaning his body forwards just to make sure he was not dreaming all this up.

" Zack?"

There was no answer just the continuing sad trill of hushed sobs, so soft he nearly had to strain himself to hear it. It sounded as if Zack were crying himself into a pillow and Gaia forbid Kunsel ever hear Zack cry. Those small little pained sobs traveling straight to his brain firing off a series of quick reactions, the mere idea of Zack hurting was more than distressing to him.

In two very hasty motions Kunsel was already sitting himself on the edge of the bed nearest to Zack, the mattress sinking in slightly with his weight as Zack suddenly became very still, sensing the body next to him.

" Puppy?" He tried in a very soft tone not wanting to startle him in case he was asleep as he reached over to the bed side table switching a lamp on. A dim light filled the room revealing Zack's back facing him, now on his side in a fetal position his shoulders shaking as he quietly sobbed.

Kunsel's reaction to this however was quite unexpected, quite not what he thought he'd do.

His heart started to pound as he blinked rapidly, jerking his head quickly to the side in a some sort of nervous tick, quick short gasps of breath escaping him, as Zack laying on his side crying suddenly morphed into a younger version of himself, Cid's room fading away, being replaced with his old bedroom, any second that man would come for him, would climb upon his mattress and find him hiding beneath a blanket and spread him wide out upon it, an old familiar pain starting up in his head once more as he dreaded the arrival of the man who tormented him.

"_Kunsel, Your panicking again.." _ Madiun's soft voice cut into him like a light piercing the darkness, keeping him from falling head first into his own nightmares, his serene light tone resonating in his mind, trying to pull him away. _" It's okay, just a bad memory.."_

" Kunsel? Where are you?! You little fuck! I got something for you baby.. Come out, come out where ever you are.." The mans voice taunted in a sing song tone.

" _Kunsel! Snap out of it! Zack needs you to be there for him. We can't fall apart now."_

But, Kunsel was unable to react to the saw like pain in his head, he stood there hanging as if frozen, The man was now coming in through the door, his tall black boots visible as they made the wooden floor creak beneath him, paralyzing him with fear his hands upon his head as he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming.

"_You can't stay here!" _Madiun cried. _" Go back!"_

Like being cast out of the heavens Kunsel suddenly fell back into himself, Cid's room fading back into view, snapping him wide awake while he panted for breath, the nightmare fizzling out.

Kunsel's body jolted, Madiun practically yelling at him to get to Zack before leaving him, causing Kunsel to get back into action quickly turning back to his puppy.

" Gaia, Zack..I'm sorry!" He howled, scooting closer to him on the bed and leaning his back against the headboard, his hand reaching out to him before he paused as he didn't know how to exactly approach the situation, unsure of how to act. He was never really good at showing emotion or affection, never having much experience with it.

"Look, Zack.. I'm not the very best person at times to go to for comfort, as I am more fucked up than anyone.. But, I'm going to try..I remember one thing that always helped me calm down when I was little. I dunno, maybe it will help you too."

Kunsel just reached out his hand not saying anything more as he rested it upon Zack's warm upper back in which flinched slightly in reaction to his touch.

" It's alright, Zack." He soothed gliding his hand over the smooth skin between Zack's shoulders in small slow circles, comforting him in a way his father once had when he was about two years old, just right before he went off to soldier and came back a complete monster.

Kunsel closed his own eyes, trying to take comfort from Zack as much as he was trying to give it. Even though he didn't show it, He too had been through a nightmarish ordeal, he couldn't even begin to think about what happened earlier. It was easier just to shut it away, like everything else in his life. Seeing Zack and Shinra, nearly losing his best friend was too much for his heart to bare and when he didn't know how to deal with things he pushed them way down, burying it away, distracting himself in the stillness of the moment. Submersing himself in the feel of the soft lightly tanned skin against his milky hand and the body shivering beneath it. It was almost a fantasy if it weren't for the horrible situation and the grim circumstances that brought them both here.

Kunsel released a breath, continuing his ministrations trying to get his puppy to relax, while he made the conscious decision to focus his attention elsewhere. Like how orderly Cid's room was and how surprised he was to see such a neat room as he half expected it to be full of cigarette butts and model airships hanging off the ceiling. Now that he thought about it, maybe Shera also had a hand in this.

Zack suddenly shifted below his hand snapping Kunsel's full attention to him, his back pushing against Kunsel's hand wanting to feel it more, his body slowly giving in to the touch.

" See? It's only me..Just Kunsel." He breathed commenting on the uncoiling body next to him, his limbs stretching out upon the mattress. Kunsel smiled softly when he heard Zack emit a quivering breath in response to the gentle treatment visibly relaxing more, his shoulder muscles now loosening up from being bunched up together in the middle to a smooth flat plane.

Zack however couldn't help but relax. Something about the way the source of warmth moved about his back, in a small smooth circle made him unable to ignore it. The familiar hot searing warmth, the too soft skin, it was too strong to not pay attention as it pulled him away from the darkness, plucking him out from his place on top of the mountain of rotting dead corpses, as he had joined them as one of their own in eternal slumber, his body just as cold and lifeless and dead as the rest of them.

" There we go, now were relaxing" Kunsel murmured closing his own eyes, enjoying the feel of him as he began to recall once again memories of the past with Zack, telling them to him in a quiet voice as if they were stories, wanting to reassure Zack in some way.

Zack could now feel the weight of something next to him as all the dead corpses beneath him vanished, the darkness beginning to subside as he felt himself being rushed upwards as if someone were pulling him out of a dark deep ocean, the light slowly growing brighter and brighter behind his eyes until he could no longer stand it and he hit the surface, awareness rushing back to him as he heard the sounds of someone talking softly, whispering some sort of tale in a foreign tongue, the words sounding tangled and muffled to him as he gasped for air.

" Zack!" Kunsel cried in surprise as Zack shot up into a sitting position,clawing the air in a blind panic for that source of warmth, wanting it. No, needing it just as much as air. No longer wanting to feel the cold touch of death. He cried out in his blindness once more, the soft surface beneath him shifting and sinking before his body was pushed up against the source of warmth he had been so desperately craving, totally embracing him, the warmth sinking into his own cold dead skin, reviving him back to life.

He however still wanted more, yearning for it's comfort, afraid of being left alone in the darkness again to join the others. So he continued to struggle, to push his body past it, wanting to get even closer. His fingers scratching and pulling against a rough piece of material as he clung to it, tangling his fingers in it ensuring that the warmth wouldn't ever leave him again.

" I gotcha, I gotcha! It's okay..." Kunsel comforted in a soft murmur, his own heart pumping like a jack hammer as he held the panicked male in his arms stroking the back of his spiky longish hair with one hand in a soothing motion.

" You feel that Zack? That's me stroking your hair..I'm the one holding you..I'm the one who is going to protect you.."

Zack all of a sudden buried his face in Kunsel's neck emitting a soft pained sound trying to get his knees under him, trembling in Kunsel's arms as he overexerted himself.

" Where do you wanna go?" Kunsel asked not understanding what Zack was asking of him as he pushed against him making a sharp sound of need.

" What do you want puppy?" He asked pulling back a little to look downwards at the male who's head was against his neck, small warm puffs of air lightly teasing the skin. " Hm? Tell me.."

" _I'm cold.."_ Zack suddenly answered in a small whine which sounded more like a child than anything his hands gripping Kunsel's turtleneck harder.

" Okay, I'll take care of that." The brown haired male responded anxiously reaching behind Zack to pull up a blanket for him while holding back tears that he wouldn't let fall. He was just so relieved that Zack was actually alright and to hear his voice again, did something to Kunsel. All kinds of emotions rushing in through him.

" _No, not what I want!"_ Zack stressed his voice coming out agitated when Kunsel wrapped the blanket over him and he started again trying to lift himself up, his strength failing him as he couldn't get himself high enough to get his knees under him.

Kunsel knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What could Zack possibly want?

" Puppy I don't understand. Just tell me what you want." He told him, his face slowly growing more and more perplexed obviously baffled.

" _Want you..." _Zack whined hugging Kunsel closer, the soft black spikes brushing against his jaw causing the soldier holding him to shiver involuntarily.

" But puppy you got me. I'm right here, your in my arms." Kunsel told him, his gaze clouding with confusion as his mind raced for answers, trying to figure out what Zack was getting at.

" _Nooo.." _Zack whined again, increasingly growing frustrated and impatient. _" ..Want your lap."_

Kunsel blinked a few times and then paused uncomfortably trying to swallow a huge lump down in his throat as it constricted and hindered his breath, his mouth feeling like a parched dessert.

" Mmhh.. don't think that's a good idea." He said uneasily, gently pulling away from Zack a little. What Zack was asking for was impossible, it was just all manner of bad. The last thing Kunsel needed really. The request was more than he could handle at the moment and he searched his own mind in a flurry for an excuse, some sort of answer that would satisfy Zack and keep him at bay, even if it was killing him inside. Out of some sort of desperate attempt to keep his distance he just hung onto the most obvious thing, Zack's injuries.

Kunsel's expression saddened. " Your injured pretty badly puppy and I believe it would be better if you just rested laying on your back, I don't want you putting pressure on your wounds by sitting up all night in my arms, it's just not good. You understand right? " With that said, he restrained himself as he attempted to extract himself from Zack's iron grip, fighting himself the entire way.

" _Nooo!"_ Zack cried sharply making another pained sound in response, growing even more distressed as he forced his face more against Kunsel's neck breathing in his scent, aching for the comfort.

Kunsel almost sobbed, in very much pain himself. This was horrible. How could he deny him? Yet, he remembered why this was dangerous for him, recalling the last time he had Zack on a bed and crying.

" Ungh!" Zack cried gritting his teeth in pain. Tightening his hold on his turtleneck to keep his friend from leaving as he forced himself up against his body's protest, determined to get what he wanted, willing to force the issue if he had to.

" Alright, alright, puppy.." Kunsel soothed inwardly begging for strength. "I'll give you what you want." He sighed giving into Zack's stubbornness, before he hurt himself even more.

Swiftly, he moved his strong hands under Zack and lifted him up onto his lap in one quick motion, Zack automatically wrapping his legs about Kunsel's waist, his head resting on his shoulder, shuddering in relief as the warmth came on full force, comforting him to no end.

_Oh Shiva..Help me..Please I can't do this..It's just too difficult..._ Kunsel prayed now aware of his own heartbeat as a small pain broke out into his chest. The feeling of Zack's weight upon his lap too much for his senses, the tortured horrible angst in him that he dreaded came back full force as he began to bleed for Zack again. All his feelings for him resurfacing with a vengeance and it hit him all at once. Zack was actually holding him for the first time since they had parted. Was embracing him, actually needing him for the very first time in his life.

Kunsel held himself back as he closed his eyes with a sigh, running his hand into Zack's hair, playing with it. " Feel better?"

Zack just nodded choosing not to say anything as the warmth from his friend's body practically lolled him to sleep, his eyes feeling heavy, his body exhausted, even his brain didn't have the power to think.

After sharing a few moments in silence and stroking Zack's hair, he heard the males breathing even out signaling that he was asleep. The moment he was hefted onto his lap he was out, instantly calmed, the panic attack being cut short.

" You always get your way don't you?" Kunsel whispered to him while easing himself backwards against the headboard and changing Zack's position so that the soldier was slanted on his side, tucked perfectly into the crook of Kunsel's neck, his legs straight across his lap instead of around his waist.

" That's better." Kunsel commented to himself. Glad, that Zack didn't protest the change. Any longer in that intimate position and Kunsel wouldn't be able to stop his own natural reaction. " That was a close one..." He breathed, his body unwinding.

_If the puppy wants me to sleep sitting up, then that's what I am going to do. I always do what he wants, as usual. Never being the strong one in this friendship as Zack was always the leader._

Kunsel smirked to himself as he lifted a blanket around them, tucking them both in before his hands returned to feeling Zack's soft warm skin, stroking his side mindlessly, just listening to Zack breath and trying not to focus on all the feelings coursing through him. It wouldn't do him any good to get heated now, no matter how much love he felt for the spiky haired stubborn male.

_You just have to torture me, right Zack? You know I love you and can't ever say no, I can't even look at you for too long.._

_What am I going to do? _

Kunsel sighed banging his head back against the headboard feeling helpless. It was going to be more than hard to accept his feelings for Zack and learn how to become just Zack's friend again. Was going to be nearly impossible to be as close as they were before. Ten times more difficult to shut that side of himself off for Zack, now that he knew the truth about Kunsel.

_Guess I am going to have to force myself, huh puppy?And I bet your going to do your best to make it all the more difficult on me with those little smiles of yours. Well, like I said to you before I am done running, whatever it is, it is. If I have to want and hurt for you the rest of my life just so that you can stay happy with me as your friend, then so be it. _

_Shiva, I am helpless.._

* * *

><p><em>Zack could only see cloud's of white fog surrounding him as he dragged his lifeless body over the piles and piles of dead soldiers in a frenzied search for his friend, his life draining away from him.<em>

" _Kunsel...Where are you?.. I- I have to see you..Just once more... Everything is growing dark and I'm scared...I don't want to die just yet.. no.. not without you...I want you to hold me before I take my last breath..If I can just do that..then I will go willingly.."_

_Zack could now feel a pain from his side shoot up making him cry out as he reached his hand out into the cloud of smoke wishing to see his friend one last time._

"_Please..Kunsel..."_

_Just then, like a hero from a fairy tale, Kunsel steps out of the fog looking more magnificent than ever, his helmet on as usual._

_Zack immediately reaches up to him with a shaking hand._

_This might be the last time we say good bye. _

_As Zack reaches to him Kunsel gets on his knees in front of him, his face without any sort of expression as he takes him into his arms. _

" _Kunsel..I can't breathe..." Zack tells him tangling a hand in his shirt as Kunsel presses something to his side causing him more pain, his vision going out. " Kunsel...It's getting cold...And I can't see you..anymore..." _

_It was then that he feels his body be picked and cradled as a feeling of rushed movement came over him, his body being taken somewhere in a desperate race for something._

_He grasps for the unknown figure, clawing him wanting to do nothing more than just die already in those arms, the pain overwhelming, but something is pushing him to fight. Telling him to stay alive. Even though he can't hear anything, he can feel it alive in him, pulsing inside, telling him to hang on just one second more. _

_He fights to hang on while being rushed somewhere, but then his heart fails him, doing a big dip and then suddenly pausing. He is left without air in those scary moments and is unable to take any in, it feels as if he is running at top speed and not able to catch any breath at all. It's the end he tells himself and he desperately tries to tell the figure who is holding him that he is dying._

_He is laid upon something cold and wet, and then soft lips descend upon his in a sort of kiss, only this was more than a kiss, it was something different. A feeling of something rushing into him, cutting him free, before everything becomes dark again._

* * *

><p>It was the vibrations coming from Kunsel's phone alarm that finally woke him up. He cracked open his eyes feeling like he didn't get a wink of sleep as he looked down to get a good glimpse of Zack who was still resting comfortably on him, his face tucked into the crook of his neck, one arm curled possessively around his waist.<p>

A silly grin came to Kunsel's lips as he lowered his head to drop a kiss to the top of Zack's head before he slowly reached down to him, to gently lift him onto the mattress, so that he could get things ready for Zack. After all he would have to get some food in him and some clothes, as they could no longer be in their uniforms. It's not like they could wear them anyway, they were pretty much destroyed. Especially Zack's.

Zack fussed a bit as he was lifted away but accepted the soft mattress beneath him and the warm blanket being tucked up around him wrapping him all up in a warm safe cocoon. Kunsel breathed a sigh of relief as Zack went back to resting as he peeled off his sticky turtleneck and hanged it over the chair next to Zack's bed before going into one of Cid's draws finding nothing. Cid probably just uses this as a vacation home and packs all his clothes. Hmph, weirdo.

" Guess I will have to go out to market shirtless" He remarked going into Cid's bathroom and splashing water on his face to get rid of the dirt, before looking into the mirror and almost laughing. He looked so haggard it was almost funny.

" Ah, heck they will just have to deal with it..Anyhow, I shouldn't stand out without a top because I can just pass as a beach goer, although I don't have the tan for it." He quipped drying his face before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet and counting the gil inside. " Should be enough to fill the fridge and get us some appropriate clothes."

" Should probably get him some swim shorts while I'm at it..Gaia knows how soon he will be needing them, knowing Zack." He commented smiling to himself like an idiot, before taking one last look at Zack and leaving for the door, setting on the path towards his new goal, Getting them supplies for their forced vacation.

* * *

><p>Zack lingered in a state between awareness and sleep as he felt his body be lifted into a sitting position before being set back against something soft, his bangs being tousled about as a hand combed through his hair pushing them away from his forehead.<p>

" Puppy?" The gentle voice called, a soft hand caressing his cheek. " Puppy wake up." It beckoned. Trying to get him to come out from his hiding place, a delicious smell tickling his nose.

"Unggghhhh." Was all he could get out in response, as he had no strength to open his eyes at the moment, feeling more tired than anything.

" Zack?" The voice asked. " You with me here, puppy?"

Zack weakly nodded, that voice didn't sound like Angeal.

Wait..Angeal...

Suddenly the image of a helicopter exploding came to mind, a deep dark hole waiting to swallow it up beneath it. Big fiery chunks of metal raining down from the sky.

He could hear something escape from him, a high keening sound akin to a small wounded animal crying out from between quivering sobs as an intense feeling of agony broke it's way out of him. A pain so horrible it made his chest ache badly as it hitched, his limbs shaking uncontrollably as something else inside him began to build up again, begging to be released.

" No! No puppy! Please!" Kunsel cried becoming distressed as Zack very well started to openly cry in front of him once more, starting his panic all up again as he reached forward to wrap his arms about Zack's neck.

"ANGEAAAAALLL!" Zack suddenly screamed in agony, fighting against the grip wanting to claw at his own face, his mentors image coming to mind as he recalled the full details of his demise, horrible blurry pictures of random events starting to flash before him all at once from behind the darkness of his eyes. His memories all jumbled up and out of order as he tried to place them in order, trying to remember all of the details at the moment. All that he could do was pick tiny parts out from the racing images inside his own mind.

Kunsel leaving, Cloud being taken away, his mentor's death, Lots of wreckage and gunfire, blood splattering into the air, dead Shinra troops, A point sticking out from his side, Some gigantic metal beast, Kunsel's bloodstained face among the fiery sky, The feeling of impending doom as he dragged himself upon the ground, his fingers tangling up into a dark purple turtleneck. All these images nearly crippling him with fear as he vaguely could remember some of it, others however didn't make sense and he wasn't even sure if any of it had ever happened at all.

" Angeal's not dead Zack!" Kunsel panicked grabbing the sides of the distraught teen's face in his hands to keep his head still as Zack tossed it about, Kunsel trying to break through his intense sorrow bringing his face close to Zack's nearly bumping noses.

"Zack! Listen to me!" He informed using his soldier tone to capture Zack's complete attention.

" Angeal is not dead, do you understand? I just saw him myself yesterday and you know I may be a lot of things, but one thing I am not is a liar." Kunsel told him as he himself tried to catch his breath from the sudden fright Zack had given him.

" You hear me? Angeal is alive, and so is Genesis.. Were all fine. Your here with me in Costa Del sol. I came back for you and now I am going to take care of you.." He murmured drawing closer, wiping a tear away from Zack's cheek as he sniffled, the flow of tears ebbing as he let Kunsel comfort him, his eyes slowly fluttering open to see the face he so sorely missed all this time.

Kunsel's breath hitched upon seeing the smallest sliver of blue appear, before opening up completely Zack's bright blue orbs slightly glazed over as they slowly trailed over his face, gazing at him if for the first time.

" There you are.." Kunsel said in a sigh of relief, smiling affectionately while stroking his cheek slowly, his heart swelling at the sight. " Gave me an awful scare, y'know Fair. That wasn't funny.. " Kunsel quipped in his usual way when he would joke around with Zack, trying to bring a sense of normalcy to the situation. The soldier still unnervingly silent, not cracking a smile, his eyes staring at him in an odd way, like if he were studying him, looking for some sort of answer.

Kunsel however ignored it, dismissing it as he turned away going for a steaming bowl he had sitting on the night table, when a slightly calloused hand reached out to stop him, closing long elegant fingers around his upper arm.

" Kunsel..."

Kunsel paused at the voice, his eyes sliding shut for a second as a chill passed through him.

" Y-yeah?" He stammered trying to sound normal.

" Want to see you, It's been a long time.." Zack wavered, seeing his friends body tense.

Kunsel nodded, taking in a deep breath before following his command, turning around to face him, green eyes locking with blue ones. Nervous energy colliding with a fierce cold blue fire which burned with warmth.

" Z-Zack?" Kunsel asked his voice sounding somewhat small, at Zack's serious stare.

Zack did not know what brought this on, but suddenly a great wave of heat rushed over him that he couldn't quite explain, the need to touch Kunsel and feel him was just overwhelming. He had missed him too much and now to all of a sudden have him back awakened something deep in him. Something more than just friendship, he felt as if he were tied to Kunsel by an invisible string, like he felt closer to him more than ever. Yes, they had always been close as friends, but this feeling was beyond that and it consumed him entirely. He didn't understand why he felt this way suddenly just by looking at Kunsel, but he knew deep down inside that something big between them happened that changed everything. He now felt as if he were at peace with Kunsel, no more anger or resentment towards him for leaving. Kunsel had made something right between them, whatever that was, he was sure he would find out.

Kunsel looked like he had been to Hades and back with stories to tell. His appearance disheveled and exhausted, like he fought a hundred Marlboro's and lost. His bangs all mussed and thrown about as if he were in a whirlwind. Kunsel's expression seemed anxious to Zack as if he were stifling something, fighting against it.

" I haven't changed all that much.." Kunsel weakly joked, a slight nervous edge to his laughter trying to break the obvious tension in the air, as he reached for a bowl as Zack's focus fell to Kunsel's lips. The last thing he remembered feeling was soft moist lips against his before the world went dark. Could that have been possibly Kunsel? Like in his dream? Were those his lips?

Kunsel could see that Zack was not going to say anything, too lost his own mind as the blue orbs continued to search him for something making him feel uneasy. He could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck rise.

" Anyway, Zack.. " He started awkwardly, holding up a bowl in his hands and lifting up a spoon to blow on the hot liquid for him. " Got something good for you here, so don't get embarrassed or nothing. But I'm going to feed it to you, It's just us here anyhow. " Kunsel told him pushing a spoon up against his lips forcing it in, Zack accepting it. "If you don't like it, I'll gladly find something else. I'm not much of a cook but I can manage a few things. This being one of them." He said shyly, all to happy to see Zack awake again, his heart pounding away.

Zack swallowed the very tart, delicious tasting hearty thick soup. Whatever it was, was unlike anything he had ever tasted before in his entire life.

Kunsel broadly smiled when he noticed Zack smacking his lips around, unable to now speak even if he wanted to as the spoon again pressed against his lips, his hunger over taking his mind as he took it in, wanting more of it each time, his insatiable appetite awakening like a sleeping beast, wanting to devour everything in sight.

Kunsel chuckled. " Guess I did something right." He jested staring into the empty bowl wryly, Zack's eyes which were now locked on the soup bowl in Kunsel's lap.

"You gonna make me some more?"

Kunsel nearly dropped the bowl at the voice, loss for words as he snapped up his head at Zack's mischievous tone to stare incrediously into his friends face, a corner of Zack's mouth lifted into a sort of crooked smile, his eyes glowing.

" Well, Kunsel? What about it?" Zack asked trying to sit up more, a bit of pain shooting up from his spine. " Hungry here, y'know.."

Kunsel abruptly stammered not believing his ears, he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. It had been too long, way too much time lost between them. He almost forgot what it felt like.

" S-sure, Zack. Anything you want." Kunsel told him, avoiding his gaze feeling all shy, as if he were a teen again. Zack's stare heavy on him as he quickly made a move to get off the bed, taking the bowl with him before going down stairs to get him some more stew leaving Zack behind staring at the door.

_I missed you so much Kunsel..._

* * *

><p>After a few moments Kunsel returned with the soup to see Zack half asleep already. His energy obviously sapped from their interaction and the stressful night they both had spent with each other. Kunsel was not sure how much Zack remembered about last night or about anything at all and was afraid to talk about anything in detail. He was just going to keep things light and normal for now. That was all he could manage to do anyway, not wanting to recall the nightmare himself. He set the bowl down on the table beside the bed and grabbed the injections off the table. Whispering softly to Zack to wake up.<p>

"Unh?" Zack groaned still asleep.

" Puppy, I'm going to inject you with some medicine now. You will just feel a pinch."

Zack nodded weakly, uncurling his arm for Kunsel, allowing him to do whatever he wished.

" I'm sorry." Kunsel apologized wiping down Zack's arm before injecting the adrenaline and buffer into his blood stream, Zack's face screwing up in pain slightly from the frenzied feeling coursing his way through him.

" You okay Zack?" Kunsel asked paranoid as usual, worried for him.

Zack just nodded again, his arm twitching a little in Kunsel's grip, as the brown haired soldier placed the empty syringes down and returned Zack's arm to his side, pulling the blanket up around him.

" Good night puppy." He told him, running his hand in his hair one more time before turning away.

" Nooo..." Zack abruptly spoke up in a small whine, grabbing Kunsel's hand holding him back.

Kunsel almost jumped out of his skin, turning around. " Zack, what's the matter?"

Zack opened his heavy eyes a little, lifting the blanket up with one of his hands, revealing an empty space on the bed next to him to Kunsel.

" Sleep with me?"

Kunsel almost passed out from the request, his heart racing so hard he could feel it everywhere. He shifted uncomfortably, looking away. This was very, very, dangerous, almost more dangerous than last night.

" No, puppy. I refuse to crowd you, I got a perfectly good spot over there." Kunsel answered trying to pull away from the grip that only grew tighter.

" Zack, please. Don't do this, I-I can't, I just can't.." He begged, not trusting himself.

Zack made a whiny sound, reminding Kunsel of last night, voicing his displeasure at Kunsel for telling him no.

" Come on, Zack let go.." Kunsel fretted, growing desperate.

Zack made another pained sound, his hand unwilling to let Kunsel go.

" Zack, please.."

" Kunsel, Gaia!" Zack cried in distress, terrified at the thought of sleeping without Kunsel, feeling the attachment to the soldier pull at his heart strings as his separation anxiety kicked in full throttle. " I want to be held." He stressed, his words quivering with need.

" Please Kunie.."

Kunsel bit down hard into his lip at the words, his hand gripping Zack's tighter.

" Let me go." Kunsel told him firmly before his tone softened. " If I am going to be sleeping with you, you have to let go of my hand first, so I can get into bed with you puppy."

Zack quickly let go, holding the blanket open for Kunsel, who was now making his way over towards him, his lean muscular silhouette coming apart from the shadows. The moonlight making him look like some ethereal otherworldly creature as he crawled onto the bed, taking care not to be close, until Zack closed the gap. Which took Kunsel completely by surprise, the younger soldier coming to rest next to him, both on their backs staring up at the ceiling, the sound of the waves crashing coming in through the half open sliding door.

" Kunsel?" Came the soft voice from next to him, Zack turning his head to look at him, as Kunsel faced the ceiling.

" Hmm?"

" Can you hold me?"

Kunsel paused, swallowing anxiously, one hand clenching the blanket.

" Okay, puppy." He breathed lifting his arms to make room for Zack, as the male shyly scooted even closer to him, tucking his head under Kunsel's neck, resting it upon his chest, Kunsel wrapping an arm around him in response cradling him.

" Comfortable?" Kunsel asked, staring down at the head of spiky hair, his hand stroking Zack's side.

Zack softly sighed in response, Kunsel's steady heart beat in his ear distracting him completely.

Kunsel smiled, shaking his head softly.

_He always gets his way..._

* * *

><p><em>TBC in the next chapter! Cloud, Cid and Kev are going to be crossing paths in the next one! <em>

_Also~ Just a funny note. The tattoo scene was inspired from an ex of mine, who once after a terrible fight, we had over some nonsense. He went out and got ripped roaring drunk and for some odd reason, must have been hungry at the same time. Well, the next morning he comes waltzing in with a ridiculous tatoo of a slice of pizza with no recollection of how he got it. I laughed so hard that day, still don't know where he got it. That's why alcohol and tattoos don't mix!_


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everybody! How's it going?:)

Well, Here it is. *Throws confetti*

**Another announcement :**

**This chapter is also being broken down into parts just like before so this is the first part!**

Happy reading! :D

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything. It belongs to square enix.

* just added the missing words damn type over feature!Driving me insane! It's apparent that it is my enemy.

**2/25/15 I have to bring the rating down, so I toned it down and edited it. So this is the edited version of this chapter. So those of you who are of 18+ can read the original version on my archive of our own link in my profile!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Welcome Back To The Old Me

It was a very gnawing pain at his side, which finally awoke Zack. Punishing him cruelly as he tried to ignore it and go back to rest on the very comfortable warm soft surface. Unfortunately for Zack it was too strong to resist going from a persistent throbbing to a sharp ache, he tried to move a little to make it more comfortable hoping the new position would make the pain subside, only to find out that he actually made it worse, now pressing directly on it, the pain spreading nearly paralyzing him on the spot, as he saw the sun, moon, and stars.

" Ughh..Kun..Kunsel! " Zack croaked, his breathing becoming labored as he was afraid to breathe to deeply, opening his eyes a little to only find out that he was all alone in the room.

" Ahh..Fuck.." Zack groaned in pain as he searched the room with his eyes looking for the the brown haired soldier before calling out his name in a pain filled tone.

There was no response, which brought to light a panic attack, his own dazed groggy pained mind telling him that Kunsel had gone away again leaving him alone, because of what he had asked of him the night before. Somehow Zack was so consumed with his own pain, that he actually believed it and felt his separation anxiety spike up, prompting him into immediate action.

"Nggh!" He half cried before biting down on his lip without really wanting too, the pain suddenly seizing hold of him as he forced himself up into a sitting position. His side was killing him, it felt as if someone were stabbing him with a sharp knife, over and over. Zack grabbed onto the first thing he saw which was a pillow and squeezed it to help him fight the brunt of the pain as he leaned and turned his body, so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling over the side. Now, for the hard part, if it hurt him to just sit up, he couldn't imagine what standing up would feel like. He tried to remind himself that he was a soldier, and if there is one thing he hated, it was his own weakness. After all, he needed to find Kunsel, no matter how much it hurt, scared to death to lose him again.

Grunting from the pain, he reached for the small bedside dresser near his bed, which had medical supplies on it and brushed them aside with his hand. He grit his teeth as he forced his palm down against it, to help lift himself up using the table for support forcing back more cries the entire way up, which sounded strangled as he held them back, now standing weakly on his own two feet, almost falling for a second as his knees grew weak.

He waited for a few moments till he was confident enough and pulled away from the table, taking one wobbly step, the pain flaring up protesting his movement. Zack however was stubborn and more than determined, always pushing the envelope if he had to. So, ignoring the pain he took one more wobbly step and slowly dragged himself over to the door, coming to a stop and hanging onto it for a moment to catch his breath. He did not know where exactly he was, but he would soon find out.

* * *

><p>Kunsel came in through the back door by the kitchen, entering by the opposite end of the villa, carrying more things inside. He didn't exactly have enough time yesterday to buy Zack and himself clothing, not wanting to take too long and leave Zack alone. But this morning Zack looked really comfortable and much better, so he took advantage of it, needing to buy them the rest of their supplies. Feeling much better himself and actually for once in a good humor, he made his way into the kitchen, the sun coming in full blast thorough the windows as he rested the bags on the breakfast bar sitting in the middle of the kitchen as he spoke to himself, grumbling to himself about one of the locals he met in the market as he began to put away the last of the groceries he bought inside the fridge.<p>

" Gaia, I never thought that guy would leave me alone, trying to sell me his villa and shit. Talk about pushy." Kunsel complained to himself, while thinking of what to cook Zack for breakfast.

" This place is a paradise but I could never live here if Zack weren't here. Where he goes, I go." Kunsel said to himself,closing the fridge and turning away dropping a can of tomato soup that he was holding onto in response to seeing Zack staggering down the stairs, leaning heavily against the banister, his legs shaking beneath him.

"Oh shit!" Kunsel cried in astonishment, running over to Zack, climbing the stairs halfway to meet him. "What the hell Zack?!" Kunsel exclaimed lifting him straight off his feet, going back up the stairs in a rushed manner.

" I-I was looking for you!" Zack cried out, the pain making him sound pitiful as it started up again in his side, Kunsel rushing him back to the bedroom.

Maybe going down the stairs, wasn't such a smart move after all.

Kunsel laid Zack back down on his spot up against the pillows, not wanting to speak at the moment just wanting to check his wounds, afraid for what he was going to see. He drew in slow steady breaths to keep from freaking out at Zack for acting so carelessly with himself, as he took up the supplies next to him on the table.

" Gaia, don't touch that one!" Zack cried angrily in pain, covering the wound with one hand to keep Kunsel from messing with it.

Kunsel nevertheless ignored it, all the stubbornness in Gaia wasn't going to stop him from getting to that wound. No matter how much Zack would howl at him for it. Just the fact that it was bleeding again was bad enough. He was going to get to that wound and it was now. Swiftly he reached down and grabbed Zack's wrist in his grip, narrowing his eyes and shooting him a don't you even dare try it, glare.

Zack made a sound of displeasure not all pleased as Kunsel removed his hand, the wound throbbing as he tilted his head backwards looking away from Kunsel, not wanting to watch what was going to happen to him.

Kunsel frowned peeling back the bandage looking down at the inflamed wound, which had bright red edges, the blood dripping out slowly.

" Ugghh.." Zack groaned when he exposed the wound to the air, making it burn even more.

" Yeah, sounds about right." Kunsel replied sardonically peeved at Zack, opening up a package of gauze ." Don't worry, I'll make it feel better." He reassured focusing all his attention to the biggest offender, the deep wound on his side.

" Kunsel?" Zack asked watching as his friend worried over him, all kinds of questions building up and lingering in the back of his mind. There was so much he didn't know.

" Hmm?" Kunsel hummed distantly, all distracted as he cleaned it out, making it sting even harder.

Zack winced, grimacing, finally feeling brave enough to ask the one question burning in his mind. " What happened out there?"

Kunsel paused uncomfortably in what he was doing and Zack could sense that Kunsel was becoming uneasy from the way his green eyes slowly met his, his gaze becoming distant.

" Not now...Some other time.." Kunsel told him quietly, quickly looking away and going back to his work. Hoping that Zack wouldn't push the issue. He did not want to even go there with him yet.

Zack frowned, laying his head back against the pillow. Whatever it was, must have been really, really bad. Maybe it was better not pursue it after all, he may not want to know, judging by that look on Kunsel's face so he moved onto the next question. The biggest one of them all. Angeal. Wondering where his mentor was in all of this, hoping that Kunsel was not lying to him about him. If it was a lie he would never recover, the news of his survival almost stopping his heart last night and if he wasn't so messed up then, he would have screamed and jumped for joy. But, now he had ached to see him with his own two eyes, wanting to feel those safe strong arms around him again and not to mention hear Genesis carry on in his very delicate manner, he had missed him just as much as Angeal. It was still hard to believe that they were both alive after Lazard had somehow told him that they were both dead.

"Kunsel, where is Angeal?" He heard himself ask the question, automatically flowing from his lips.

" In Midgar." Came the straight answer.

Zack gave Kunsel a look."Your telling me the truth, right? Your not just telling me this cause I'm wounded are you?"

Kunsel raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Zack frowned, backing off."Of course not, Gaia! Don't get all mad at me.." He whined. Kunsel could be so short at times.

"Then don't ask dumb questions Fair. I told you last night he was alive, it upsets me when you think that I would ever lie to you.." Kunsel admitted feeling insulted. " I may not be the best person in Gaia but I know better than to tell a lie." He paused, swallowing, his eyes darkening with sadness. "Especially when it comes to you.." He added softly.

Zack felt his heart pang at the slightly wounded tone. "I'm sorry, Kunie. I didn't mean it that way. I know you would never lie to me." He said growing frustrated, playing with the bed sheet under him, twisting it in between his fingers. "I am just ugh, my brain is dumb..All my memories are so jumbled and I am trying to recall things that happened, but all I can see are blurry images like shadows, I hear voices but there all echoes."

Kunsel inhaled a deep breath, needing a cigarette badly, inwardly wishing that Zack would never recover the memories of the horrible nightmare that they both went through. "It's okay. Just don't worry about any of that stuff for now. All you have to do is just focus on getting better." He insisted, now reaching for the next medication to apply to the wound.

"Owieeee." Zack whined, when Kunsel applied a jelly like ointment to his wound, rubbing it lightly around the edges with a cotton ball, making it ache.

"Sorry." Kunsel apologized glancing up at Zack for a moment. "I'm trying to be as gentle as possible."

Zack stretched his arms over his head, trying to relax under Kunsel and enjoy his attention on him.

"Can't you use your fingers instead to rub that stuff around the edges?" Zack asked innocently, just wanting to feel Kunsel touch him.

Kunsel shook his head."There's no way my fingers are softer than what I'm using." He told him, giving Zack a weird look.

Zack pouted, poking out his bottom lip. "Would it help if I said please?"

Kunsel pulled away in amazement staring at him in disbelief. "Zack what's the big deal? Can't you just put up with it for a few seconds? Are you really that impatient?"

Zack whined, his pout deepening as his eyes narrowed sadly and the corners of his lips turned down making his face all adorable, killing Kunsel on the spot with the sad puppy dog look.

Kunsel made an exaggerated sound of defeat, throwing in the towel. Once Zack turned that sad look on him, it was over. " Fine.." He gave in, grabbing an antibacterial wipe and cleaning his hand to make sure it was germ free before spreading some of the gel on his fingers.

Zack smiled to himself laying his head back as he felt the cool fingers massage the sides gently, rubbing the gel into it. He quietly moaned in the back of his throat, loving the feeling of the Kunsel's slick fingers soothing his pain away as his mind drifted back to a time when they both made out in that club in sector five, before Aerith crashed their little party, tearing the two males apart. Zack never did have a chance to speak to Kunsel about that because the next day he had ran away from him.

"There ya go puppy, All fixed up." Kunsel beamed smiling, picking up the wrappers and cleaning the edges of his fingers off with them before wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his arm. "You stay here while I go make breakfast." Kunsel told him, getting up.

" Wait." Zack suddenly said, stopping him. His face reddening. "Kunsel, I uh..ummm..uhh..Gonna need your help...You got to get me to a bathroom, I gotta piss something serious and need a shower. I'm like caked with sweat." Zack said ruefully, looking away shyly.

Kunsel would have reacted in a heated panic to the request, but he made a promise to himself last night before he closed his eyes that he would shut himself off for Zack, and that he would be whatever Zack needed him to be, which was a friend. Too much bad shit has happened and it was all because he could not control his own feelings for him. It took for him to almost lose Zack to get him to change up his ways and stop running. His actions having done enough damage to them both. It was now time to start repairing the broken down bridge between them and start the slate clean. No more games, no more feelings. Just straight platonic friendship from here on out. It was time for him to kick the habit and love Zack the only way he could.

" Okay." He told him simply. Walking over to Zack and leaning over him. "Want me to carry you or do you wanna do the whole soldier lean on me thing for dramatic effect?"

Zack laughed a little feeling at ease, appreciating Kunsel for making it easy on him as he hated being weak. "Gonna have to carry me, I'm afraid." He replied ruefully.

Kunsel shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind toting you around." He told him picking him up in his arms. "Might just be fun for me."

It was short walk to the bathroom and now Kunsel was placing him on his feet down in front of the toilet. "Just hang onto the sink and you'll be alright." He said turning away to get the shower started and walking straight out of the bathroom to give Zack his privacy. "Just call me when your done."

In the meantime he ran down to the kitchen getting the bags of clothes he had bought earlier and brought them up, hearing Zack call out to him. "Alright,one sec." He answered taking up some boxers, a tanktop and a pair of shorts with him into the bathroom for Zack.

Zack was leaning heavily over the sink. "What took you so long?"

Kunsel held up his clothes. "Well you can't be walking around like that all day.."

Zack pouted looking down at his chest. "Why not?" He whined liking the idea of feeling the cool air against him, watching as Kunsel rolled up his soldier pants to the knee, shaking his head at him before picking him up.

"I'm gonna carry you in and place you down in front of the spray, don't let the water hit your wounds too much." He instructed him as he stepped into the shower with Zack, instantly catching the brunt of the spray for him and setting him on his feet. " You okay?" He asked him, eying Zack to make sure he was steady.

Zack avoided his gaze again, embarrassed. "Can you_ help_ me out?"

Kunsel understood what he was asking and didn't say anything not wanting to make a big deal out of things as he reached for a bottle of shower gel and squeezed some into his hands, the faint smell of coconut coming from the gel.

"I bet this is what Gongaga smells like. Coconuts."

Zack's eyes darted over to him before darting away. "Y-yeah, it actually does. That's like one of our main exports. We have dozens of those palm trees all over the place."

Kunsel smirked. Zack was so cute.

With the soap in hand he drew closer to Zack and leaned forwards to him.

"You can use me if you need to lean on me for leverage, just try not to move while I get us cleaned off." Kunsel said, still in his soldier mode, tackling this like a mission, not thinking anything more about it.

Zack nodded silently, wetting his lips out of nerves as he watched Kunsel start to rub shower gel onto his chest, his eyelashes fluttering as he stared down at the hand working it's way carefully before flicking his gaze back up to Kunsel's face.

Zack didn't notice what he was doing till his mind interjected yelling at him W_hat are you doing? What are you doing? _Before he told that part of him to shut up.

The sight ahead of him was almost too much to handle, As Kunsel was totally soaking wet in front of him, water droplets dripping slowly off of the ends of his bangs which were matted to his forehead, coming down his face like tears, his lips slightly parted as he breathed.

For one moment Zack's heart skipped as Kunsel's gaze met his own, their eyes locking onto each other sparks flying as Kunsel squeezed more soap in his hands not breaking the stare as he rubbed the soap onto Zack's neck working his hands under his jaw to get the dirt underneath. " Lift your chin for me puppy?" He asked softly.

Zack did as he asked but for some reason the way Kunsel had called him puppy just now, did something to him as he could feel all the blood rush out of his head.

" What a good puppy I have here! He's so obedient." Kunsel teased with a wink before kneeling down one one knee to get at his legs.

Kunsel however made nothing of it and just quickly ran his hands down Zack's legs and in a few silent moments he had managed to clean off Zack, not wanting to keep him too long in the shower for fear of his wounds. Now the last thing he had to worry about was Zack's hair, which was dense looking.

" Lean your head down dirt bomb." Kunsel joked wryly, squeezing shampoo into his hands noting that Zack the entire time had gone silent and deathly still, just watching his movements following his hands with his eyes as he leaned back against the wall of the shower.

"You alright puppy?"

"Uhuh.. m'fine..." He answered sounding vacant as Kunsel pushed his hands into his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers as he worked to get the dirt out of his hair.

Zack almost moaned, closing his eyes as they rolled in the back of his head. He never had anyone do this for him and Kunsel's hands just felt so unbelievably good on him while they massaged his skull. So good, it was almost painful. He could do nothing to stop himself from enjoying the attention. The fact that they were in such a small place together, his friends breath on his face nearly drove him to the brink of insanity.

"Alright, your done." Kunsel told him, pulling away after rinsing his hair, Zack's long back spikes hanging down in tendrils over his face before he flicked them backwards, catching the sight of Kunsel starting to wash himself hastily before catching his stare again and playfully flicking him with water.

"What are you staring at?" Kunsel asked mischievously, teasingly flicking more water at Zack. "You falling in love?" He jested laughing in a cocky manner as he turned away to move his head under the stream of water leaving Zack behind in shock.

He didn't know why he didn't realize it before. But Kunsel, was acting very different, nothing like he was in the last few months when they were going through their up's and downs. This Kunsel was like his old self, just as sarcastic and just as sweet but he had retained none of that shyness of his. That was the only thing that was missing. This Kunsel was actually rather bold, reminding him of the way the other soldiers in Shinra would act around one another, because their relationships were generic comrade relations. Not like him and Kunsel, their friendship was different that's what made it special. Zack had plenty of acquaintances and comrades, being friends with them only because he had too. But, now he was starting to feel like just a comrade to Kunsel and Zack wasn't sure he liked that so much.

"Zacky? You in there?"

Zack snapped his head up. "Uhuh.."

"Hold onto me, gonna pick you up."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Kunsel had managed to change all of Zack's bandages again and helped him change into his clothes, taking care to look away when Zack slipped into a pair of boxers. During this time Kunsel had given him the run down on Kevin and Cid, taking care to leave Cloud out on purpose to surprise him while he dried his hair and dressed himself.<p>

Now Kunsel had Zack sitting at the breakfast bar, while he worked to make them breakfast, Zack's stomach growling and aching as the smell drove him crazy.

"Okay, puppy. How do you want your eggs?"

Zack felt his heart pang as he recalled Cloud always saying scrambled! When he had asked him that very question and Gaia, how Zack had missed him.

"..Can we leave out the eggs?" He asked sounding depressed out of the blue, causing Kunsel to turn looking at him with concern.

"I thought you loved eggs?"

Zack shook his head not meeting his gaze.

" Zacky what's wrong?"

Zack frowned scuffing his finger against the marble surface. "I miss Cloud."

Kunsel stifled a huge smile and feigned sadness. "I know you do, puppy. But don't worry, I'm sure your bound to run into him one day." He hinted as he turned away, now smiling to himself.

The raven haired male scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure." He replied sardonically.

"Come now Zacky, don't be like that." He soothed. "Have some faith."

"It's really hard on me..some days I miss him so bad.." Zack sighed dragging a hand through his light airy spikes. "All I keep seeing is the way he turned to look at me when I said my goodbyes to him and all I could see was pure heart break." Zack recalled sullenly looking away. "I feel I let him down, big time."

"Let him down? No way!" Kunsel interjected, disagreeing. " I don't think Cloud would think that of you ever. Not once."

"Yeah? How you figure that Kunie? You tell me. I let him go with these people that don't even know him." Zack argued. "Imagine how that must feel to a little kid like him that has no understanding. I know that if I was his age and Angeal did that to me, I'd never forgive him for letting me go."

Kunsel increasingly found it difficult to not let the cat out of the bag as he finished their breakfast, keeping the charade going as he coaxed Zack into letting go his guilt.

"Well puppy, I heard Shinra used their Turks to force you into it." Kunsel pointed out. "You had no choice, if they didn't force him away from you, you would have still been with him. Your a good person Zack and I know how much you loved Cloud, I saw it in your eyes that night we went out. Just like brothers, the both of you. That's why I know Cloud would never feel that way about you. He may be small, but one thing he is not is dumb. He knows you wanted to keep him around."

A tiny smile broke out on his face, Kunsel managing to break through his stubbornness for a second. What he was saying did make sense, Cloud wasn't a dumb kid, he would understand. He inwardly thanked Kunsel for the second time today, feeling a little bit better about the whole terrible ordeal.

"Your right, he is a smart kid." Zack mused perking up a little. "I still wish I could have kept him somehow...If only things were different.." He breathed out, pushing all the air out of him as he tried to keep a handle on himself. Losing Cloud was still a hard part of his life that he had yet to come to terms with.

"Yeah, I know." Kunsel sympathized pushing a plate in front of Zack, handing him a fork before coming around the bar and plopping down onto a stool next to him. The two sitting and eating their breakfasts side by side.

Kunsel glanced at him before chuckling, trying to lighten the mood, a memory popping up into his mind."Doesn't the way were sitting remind you of the old days?" Kunsel remarked at their set up. "All side by side and orderly."

Zack made a sarcastic sound."Yea, it sure does. Although the chef this time around knows what he's doing and is actually serving edible food."

Kunsel showed his wolfish grin. "Remember that slop they used to serve us? What was that stuff anyway? I could never figure it out."

Zack shrugged. "Beats me, I still don't want to know."

"You chicken! That was half the fun of it. I used to always try and guess at what it was every morning."

"Call me chicken all you like, I wasn't going to even try." Zack laughed. "If you actually figured it out and it was something so gross, you would never eat again I'm sure. Somethings are better left to the unknown. Why would I even take a one percent chance at guessing at it and then ruin my entire appetite for the rest of my life?"

" Your smart Zack." Kunsel commented in between his laughter. "That's why you made it all the way to second."

" Shit, I'd soon make it to first with my survival instincts." Zack remarked, shoving a forkful into his mouth, watching as Kunsel pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Speaking of survival instincts. That shit is bad for you, when you going to cut that out?"

"When I'm on my deathbed." Kunsel shot sarcastically pulling one out. Zack making a quick grab for it.

Kunsel cackled making a raucous sound when laughing holding it away from his reach."I saw that one coming Fair, your getting sloppy on me!" Kunsel teased with glittering eyes.

"Asshole." Zack muttered, shaking his head in defeat. "Keep smoking that shit and you'll sooner see your deathbed." Zack grumbled always hating Kunsel's habit of smoking.

Kunsel shrugged putting the cigarette behind his ear. "Don't you worry about that puppy, I'll die a happy man as long as I have you there to hold my cigarette up for me so I can take my last few puffs before I lay down for the big dirt nap." He joked ducking away from Zack's swat.

"When I get better, I'm totally kicking your ass." Zack promised, narrowing his eyes in a threat.

"Yeah, well..maybe you will, maybe you wont." Kunsel teased back.

"Hmph..smart ass." Zack retorted going back to his breakfast as the two became silent for a few moments as they ate, the atmosphere actually feeling pretty light for once.

Kunsel took a bite of his pancake, glancing from his plate over to Zack, just watching him secretly as he ate before looking back down at his plate and breaking the silence.

"You see? nothings changed you know.." Kunsel said softly now slowly looking away from his plate, eyes settling on Zack's bright blue orbs. "I'm still that same boy."

Zack felt his heart squeeze him painfully almost making it hard to breathe. " _I can see that_.." he murmured bleakly in a low tone, no longer sure if that was what he wanted anymore.

Kunsel didn't catch on still smiling that grin of his. "Anyway, you wait up here and finish your breakfast puppy. I'm Gonna go out and smoke." Kunsel announced rising up from his seat, and clearing his plate before grabbing a mug off the bar and sliding it over to Zack before setting down a coffee pot at his side.

"Coffee, two sugars and heavy on the cream." Kunsel winked knowing exactly how Zack liked his coffee. "See ya in bit." He called to him before exiting out the back end of the villa going out onto the beach.

Zack sighed resting his face into his hand not liking the way he was left feeling. Somehow he felt all wrong inside, a sense of loss over taking him, like he was missing something with Kunsel. His best friend was going distant from him again, slowly drifting out to sea little by little until he would be totally gone and out of Zack's line of vision.

"Kunsel what are you doing to me?" Zack muttered to himself, feeling his mood shoot down to a new all time low. He had finally got Kunsel back and now it felt like he couldn't get close enough to him. He didn't know what else he could do as he felt the need to be held come on strong. Wanting to be coddled in some way as loneliness took a hold of his heart.

_I wish Angeal were here.._

* * *

><p>Costa Del Sol this morning did not disappoint as Kunsel stood out on Cid's private beach with the hot sun beating down upon him as he stared hard at the ocean, sitting on the sand as he smoked his cigarette trying to sort himself out, watching the seagulls fly around in the sky.<p>

It was hard not to think of him, not to give into him. Too difficult to not want to hold him or touch him. Especially in the shower, the look Zack gave him at one point was almost lethal and he had no other choice but to turn around and cut rinsing his hair short to play it off and act all cool because he would have lost it right there and jumped him. Which would be a bad thing.

"Guess it's just easier to let the fire die." He said to himself somberly staring at his cigarette before flicking it away from him and getting onto his feet, a voice in the near distance catching his attention.

_Hmm? That almost sounds like...Nahhh..._

Kunsel always second guessing himself turned towards the source of the voice a little too late, a firm body crashing into him and knocking him down onto the sand, moist lips automatically covering his in a frantic kiss, delicate hands cupping his face.

Kunsel quickly pushed at the shoulders lifting the person up, ready to punch him out, his green eyes shooting open wide in recognition, so it was him after all.

" Kevin!?"

" Your okay! Your really okay! I was so scared!" Kevin cried out emotionally forcing his lips on him again, ecstatic to see Kunsel in one piece and overwhelmed with emotion.

Kunsel felt panic laced with pleasure arise in him as he craved for some sort of release from the way he was feeling, letting Kevin kiss him for a few moments having missed him too before lifting him up again, wanting to know where the others were. "Where's Cid and Cloud?"

Kevin pushed against Kunsel, wanting to get at him again. "Cid took him to the market, said he wanted to get food, beer and beach toys for Cloud. Who by the way is very excited to be here. Crazy to see his father."

"Oh, I bet.." He commented absently as Kevin sat on him stomach. His heart nervously pulsing as now Kevin and Zack would have to meet face to face.

Kevin giggled pushing at his shoulder. "Did I surprise you?!"

Kunsel lifted his head up from the sand leaning up to Kevin their lips almost touching." Of course you did, especially when you slammed into me." He teased running his hands up and down Kevin's back. "Did you and Cloud get along okay? Did I leave you with enough gil?"

Kevin nodded enthusiastically smiling fondly. "Everything worked out fine, Cloud is such a cutie pie. were the best of friends!" He exclaimed feeling happier than ever now that he was with Kunsel. " I just hope you found his father." He added on at the end.

Kunsel sighed, letting Kevin stroke his face, Kevin becoming worried for a second.

"Kunsel you did find Cloud's father, right? I mean, you just had to. Cloud has been going on and on about his daddy ever since you left."

Kunsel looked at Kevin with a hint of worry in his features. " Yeah I did. He is right in the kitchen." He said faintly.

"Can I meet him?" Kevin asked with a small grin. "I want to see who this soldier is, you know, Cloud puts him on such a high pedestal. I was curious to no end about him."

"Well, that soldier that Cloud was talking about is a very good friend of mine Kevin in fact he is my best friend and –"

Kevin pouted interrupting to shove at him. "What does that make me then?"

"Your my Kevin. It's a totally different thing." Kunsel reminded him before going back to the subject at hand, preparing Kev for Zack.

"Listen Kev, before I bring you on in there, I want to make sure we get some things straightened out before hand. My friend in there is injured very badly, so he may need me from time to time, these last few days I have been taking care of him and he has come to rely on me greatly. Secondly, he is very attached to me as we have been friends FOR years. So I don't want you getting all jealous Kev, like I know you do when I pay attention to something other than you for more than a minute."

Kevin frowned sourly, throwing his arms over his chest defensively. "I do not get jealous!" He exclaimed growing agitated.

"Yeah you do! Remember the way you acted when I talked to my friend Marley for like ten whole minutes. You had him running scared Kev and he is a SOLIDER!" Kunsel cried incredulously dragging Kevin down to him, the two engaging in a playful struggle.

"Give me a kiss you whiny baby!" Kunsel teased trying to plant his lips on him as Kevin tried to struggle away from him, losing easily as Kunsel over powered him and dragged him down for a kiss on the mouth hearing Kevin moan in his ears before he pulled away, playfully glaring at him.

" So are we clear Kevy? You promise your going to behave like a good boy for me?"

Kevin gave in, the kiss having clouded his own reasoning as Kunsel never behaved like this around him so affectionately before. "Okay..I promise." He agreed, getting up off of Kunsel and helping him up off the sand, dusting his clothes off with his hand.

" You ready?" Kunsel asked taking Kevin by the hand like a child. "Remember what I said Kev, I'm not kidding."

Kevin blew out an exasperated sigh. "I know! I know!"

" Okay, let's go and meet him then." Kunsel replied swallowing hard as he led Kevin into the villa praying to the great deity, for this to all go over well.

* * *

><p>" Hey pipsqueak! Don't ya run off again, now stay put!" Cid cried for the umpteenth time holding Cloud by the hand while walking by the display of fruits in the super market trying to pick the right ones for his special Highwind Costa Del Smiley spiked punch, loaded with Rocket Town's finest whiskey. He could feel his mouth watering already, loving to get drunk on the beach.<p>

"But,but Ciiiiiddddd" Cloud whined looking up sadly at him. "I wanna go see the crabs." He pouted pointing at the seafood area across from them with crabs inside a big tank.

Cid raised an eyebrow. "Don't ya worry midget! I got all kinds o crabs at home. You'll see. Got some big ones by the rocks! Them damn things sure do hurt when they get a hold of ya! One had me howling for days!"

Cloud raised his brows, clearly impressed. "Really!?"

Cid nodded affirmatively. "Yep! Even got one I named myself, fastest and nimble crab of them all, damn that Pinchy! One of these days I'm gonna catch him and roast him over a nice open fire!"

Cloud suddenly pulled away, his face filling with horror. "Your gonna eat HIM?!"

Cid could see the tears building up, setting his alarms off. "N-no! O' course not! Cripes! Get a hold of yerself boy! I was just clowning! Gaia damn it, you tikes are too sentimental these days!" Cid exclaimed passionately always easily agitated. His mind though plotting Pinchy's untimely demise and with great pleasure.

_Once I get these hands on that red tasty lil motherfucker, I'm going to enjoy him very much, with a nice coconut buttery sauce. Mmm-mm. I could see it now. Damn crab thinks he can outsmart the great Cid Highwind! Hah! Not fer long! _

"You promise?" Cloud asked his lip poking out."You promise you won't eat him?"

Cid didn't look at him, not able to look Cloud directly in his eyes as he lied, feeling guilt. Instead he just generally glanced at him almost anxiously. "Yea, sure kid. Whatever." He trailed off going back towards the fruit. Handing Cloud a bundle of bananas to distract him. "Put that in the basket youngin!" He ordered. "Gonna need yer help, so pay attention and put whatever I gives ya in there!"

Cloud suddenly fell into line at full attention loving to help out in someway, reminding himself of when Zack would take him to the market and do the same thing, making his own heart quicken in pace as he would be seeing Zack really soon.

"Here take these grapes here!" Cid ordered handing them to him, before glancing around the area. "Now come wit me! We are gonna go get us some good eats to bring back home wit us! You can pick whatever ya want!" Cid informed taking up the last of the fruit and handing them one by one to Cloud before leading him a way into the next area.

"Hmm now tell me shortie, what do ya like?"

Cloud pursed his lips in thought looking around, his eyes stopping at the bakery, which had all kinds of delicious looking sweets, neatly done up cakes with frothy icing and all kinds of cookies done all sorts of ways calling to him.

"Oh no." Cid smiled. "One of my very own weaknesses! Them damn short bread cookies are the best!" he ranted, recalling a previous time, when he frequented that bakery on an almost daily basis. "You know Cloud, they don't make em anywhere else like this!" He said dragging him towards the area Cloud uttering a small sound of awe under his breath as he pressed his hands flat against the glass of the display case.

" Pick what ya want kid!" Cid's voice barked from above him, Cloud now trying to make up his mind while trying to figure out what would Zack like.

"Yo." A sly voice came from behind Cid, making him turn around.

"Ah, crap! Not you guys! Shit! Wat in Sam Hill are ya doin down here?! Shinra sent ya here didn't he! I can't fix no damn rocket now!" Cid cried getting all angry at the sight of the red headed turk that he knew quite well.

"I'm not here to check up on you Cid. Quite the contrary.." Reno remarked with a raised eyebrow amused at Cid's angry outburst. " You and I got the same problem." He pointed out holding up a hand in his grip displaying to Cid that he was holding onto a small boy about the same age as Cloud. "Got stuck with President Shinra's son Rufus, was sent to take him on vacation. So here we are"

Cid laughed at that one however still feeling suspicious inwardly. "Shinra's baby sitter eh? Heh! Good luck ta ya pal, These youngin's got spirit in them like ya wouldn't believe! Just pure energy! Why this one over here had me chase him around fer twenty minutes and still wasn't tired! I can't keep up with him."

Reno nodded in agreement seeming more than tired himself. Taking care to avoid Rufus's gaze afraid to get him all started up again after he had just calmed him down. "Twenty minutes is nothing, Rufus here could run around like a screaming maniac for two hours straight and not even feel winded." He sympathized, the two starting to talk with each other as both children regarded one another with curious guarded stares.

"Cloud what ya want boy?" Cid asked wiggling his arm in his grip to tear Cloud away from the stare contest he was engaging with Rufus, not liking the way the other blonde kid was sneering at him.

" Umm, can I have a chocolate chip cookie and a cup cake for my daddy please?" He asked sweetly.

Cid caste him a wry look. " Just one? You can't get jus one cookie! That's like eating just one potato chip! It doesn't work like that!" He cried incredulously calling the women over and ordering two dozen cookies and one dozen cupcakes, smiling to himself with that Highwind pride as the women started to pack them.

"That stuff looks mighty good." Reno commented. "Going to invite me over?"

Cid looked away for a moment before shrugging. " As long as ya ain't gonna spy on me."

"No, unfortunately not this time." Reno laughed. "Just looking for some nice friendly conversation over a few beers after curfew."

" Eh sure, I ain't a selfish man. Why the heck not?" Cid replied easily taking the neatly tied bakery boxes full of desserts from the woman. "Just hold off a little, I'm gonna have one of these here beach parties soon, I'll give ya a call to let ya know when and ya can bring little Rufus there wit ya! I'm sure Cloud down here will love to play wit him!"

Cloud grimaced staring up at Cid, shaking his head in disagreement pulling at his hand trying to get his attention. Cid ignoring him as he went on and on with the Red headed male.

"What kind of name is Cloud?" Rufus teased. "Why,that's not even a real name. Just obviously atrocious. What kind of parents would name their own child that."

Cloud glared at him. "It's a better name than Rufus! My daddy says my name suits me well!"

"Such an intelligent comeback. I am so deeply offended, Gaia what ever shall I do?" Rufus countered sarcastically in his catty like stuck up aristocratic ways.

That burned Cloud even more, having this fancy dressed kid making him feel stupid. Cloud was about to unload a few words that he heard from Cid earlier before he was dragged away abruptly cutting him off from saying the powerful sounding words in which he had no idea what they meant as he was led away to different aisle.

" Come on boy! Get in gear! We got lots more stuff to get!" Cid barked, causing Cloud to come out of his inner grumbling and participate all the while thinking about that annoying stupid kid.

_I hope he doesn't come to the party! I hope I never see him again!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

Zack was currently on his fourth cup of coffee when he heard the door slide open in the other room, two voices drawing near, one whom he distinguished as Kunsel and the other he didn't know. Could this be those friends that Kunsel was talking about that were coming in?

" He's in here." He heard Kunsel say before putting down his mug to regard them, his heart pausing to see Kunsel coming in with another male by the hand .

"Hey Zack." Kunsel smiled brightly to put him at ease, gesturing to Kevin with a tilt of his head. "This is my childhood friend that I was telling you about earlier. This is Kevin." He informed warmly not noticing that Kevin had gone all stiff and was at the moment making a small hushed sound at the back of his throat. "Kevy, This is Zack."

Zack gave him his best puppy dog grin despite the odd heavy weight that planted itself in his stomach. "Hey Kev! so your the guy I've been hearing so much about, nice to meet you." He said in a overly friendly tone, trying not to think much of it. Kunsel was allowed to have other friends. In fact, this was the very first time he had ever met any one from Kunsel's past that was not involved in Shinra. This must have been like a brother to Kunsel so he would at least try and befriend him as well.

"Hello." Was all Kevin could say in response, a shadow over coming him as he could not believe who he was talking to. This had to be a nightmare right!? This couldn't be Zack! Not thee Zack!

He was in shock, dazed. Seeing this Zack in person, sitting their casually in a fitted dark gray tank top nursing a cup of coffee looking so perfect made him want to eat himself from the inside out. Not able to stand the sight as it made him feel ugly just to stand near him as if Zack muted all his good looks in an instant and he could feel that mean prick side of him rise to surface.

All he could do was stand there and try to hold his own and not come out stupid. After all, if he wanted to turn off Kunsel that was most likely the number one way to do it. Better to play it safe with this new enemy.

"Now that were all acquainted." Kunel announced releasing his hand and nudging him forwards." Why don't you grab a seat next to Zack there Kev." He insisted going around the bar to wipe the counter down. " Gotta clean up Cid's kitchen before he gets back and cusses me out." He joked. Stolidly watching as Kevin flinched slightly, slowly walking over towards the chair and sitting down heavily upon it, not even looking in Zack's direction.

Instantly Kevin could feel a curious gaze on him as it weighed him down and he tried to ignore it until the friendly voice addressed him. Making him sick just to hear it.

"So Kev, how long have you guys known each other? Kunsel never told me how long exactly." Zack inquired tilting his head to the side. _Might as well try and get to know him._

Kevin turned to him staring at him expressionlessly holding back his urges, having nothing nice to say. "A very, _very _long time." He answered plainly feeling guarded.

Zack gave him a funny look. "I guess I could say the same about Kunsel myself!" He bubbled laughing taking a sip from his mug and putting it down. "I've also known him a _very_ long time. Me and Kunie here go way back!"

Kevin Pursed his lips, burning up at the affectionate shortening of Kunsel's name. Trying to figure out what was the nature of their relationship exactly. _  
><em>

Kunsel blissfully unaware of Kevin's unease leaned on the counter with a broad smile winking at Kevin. "Yep! That's true. Ever since I joined up with Shinra's soldier is when I first met Zack. It was funny the way we met because at first, we glared daggers at each other and I was intimidated by him because he was towering over me and all I could see was this strong looking built kid making me feel like this scrawny newbie. But then he breaks this puppy dog side of him out and immediately just won me over. We have been friends ever since."

" Are you still intimidated?" Zack cut in, mischievously leaning forwards to him.

Kunsel pushed him away playfully. "No way!" He shot back affectionately.

"Why not!? I'm still the stronger one and I'm still your boss, don't you forget that." Zack argued holding his head up high, letting his childish side take over.

"Cocky bastard!" Kunsel cried attacking Zack's hair with his hands messing it up as Zack howled trying to duck and pull away from the punishing hands, the two grown men becoming children as they both played around like two brothers.

" Ah! Kun-sel! Ah-ahahaha! Come on st-stop!" Zack nearly screamed as Kunsel roughed his hair all up. " F-fuck! I can't see!" He cried before breaking into laughter again.

"I'll show you who's boss, Fair!" Kunsel playfully growled carrying on in his attack on Zack as Kevin sat their befuddled, they seemed to be acting like brothers, none of what he thought. Maybe this Zack wasn't a threat. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't what he thought. He would just have to play it cool and keep an eye on Zack, still not trusting but willing to give it a chance.

"Kunsel! Gaia! Enough!" Zack cried throwing up his hands in defeat. "Ok ok! I'm sorry!" He huffed trying to catch his breath, his eyes glowing playfully.

Kunsel eyed Zack with a smug look. "That ought to show you.."

Zack shook his head, winded. "Your just lucky, that's all. Easy to tackle a man while he's down." He smirked. "Come at me when I'm better, we'll see whose boss then."

"Uh-ho! You challenging me?"

Zack brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders still in his cocky way. "That's what I'll do to you."

"Your on Zack! The minute you get better, I'm dragging you out on the beach, for a one on one spar." He informed him rising to the challenge, puffing out his chest and pounding on it with his fist to show Zack how hard it was putting on a false bravado. "See that puppy?! That's pure muscle under there, aint no weakling anymore. I won't go easy on you."

Zack eyed Kunsel's chest appreciatively not able to stop himself, recalling their shower. "I'm not asking you to be easy on me."

Kevin watched the two interact for a few moments in silence weighing things in his mind carefully before Kunsel left them alone saying he would be right back having needed to organize Zack's room and supplies. Leaving the two alone with each other.

Zack smiled warmly at Kevin."Nice to finally meet someone other than Shinra types for once, they can be rather stiff at times. Some soldiers aren't as friendly as Kunsel." Zack said leaning his face against his hand studying Kevin.

Kevin laughed politely."I'm lucky to have him." He shot."If it wasn't for Kunsel, I don't know where I would be. We have always been together having been through so much and he has always taken care of me.." Kevin told him.

" I see." Zack commented dryly with a small nod. "Guess he was born for soldier."

They both shared a laugh, Kevin trying to figure Zack out, Zack doing the same.

"You Hungry Kev?" Zack asked pushing a plate of pancakes in front of him, extras that Kunsel had made. "There really good, Kunsel is not such a bad cook, I learned."

Kevin eyed the plate accepting it. "Yeah he sure is a good cook! I first found that out myself when he showed up on my doorstep awhile ago, when he transferred from Midgar to come and stay with me like he promised." Kevin informed with a carefree laugh looking up at Zack,speaking to him with his eyes.

Zack was taken a back and leaned backwards staring at Kevin wide eyed. Now understanding why Kunsel had ran away from him. He was going for Kevin. "Oh, didn't know that." he said quietly feeling hurt. Realizing that Kevin had meant more to Kunsel than him. "Kunsel never mentioned anything about leaving. He just up and disappeared, I went looking for him and didn't know where he had gone. Imagine my surprise. Well, at least I know now..that guy sure is flighty!" Zack remarked with a laugh trying to turn his pain into a joke, his side starting to hurt.

Kevin didn't know what to make of Zack's reaction. As the raven haired soldier covered it up well with a laugh and easy smile.

"You like it out here so far?" Asked Zack taking another sip, needing to wet his dry mouth.

Kevin nodded."Yeah, I really do. It's going to be lots of fun I'm sure."

"I hope so! Gaia, I havent been outside these doors since I got here!" Zack exclaimed, missing the sun. He loved Costa Del Sol."I'm just dying to just run out back there and dunk myself in the water."

"How long have you been stuck here?"

Zack looked up at the ceiling, thinking. " I don't know, probably two days."

"Oh, wow." Kevin said raising his brows. Recalling that Kunsel had told him that Zack was injured. "Your injured right?"

"Yep!" He beamed as if he was proud of it pointing at his chest. "Got some soldier badges of honor and courage." He joked referring to his wounds.

"How did you get hurt Zack?" Kevin asked curiously.

Zack made a small sound knitting his eyebrows, trying to recall what had happened to him. Before coming up bust."Sorry Kevin." He frowned. "Wish I had some cool war story to tell you. But I don't really remember anything other than waking up and seeing Kunsel." He answered truthfully.

" Ooh, sorry.." He apologized. _Must have been hit pretty hard, if he doesn't remember. Could that be why Kunsel is so protective over him? because he feels bad for him?_ _Do I have it all wrong?_

"You seem to keep staring at my eyes Kevin." Zack pointed out."Do they freak you out or something?

Kevin raised an eyebrow leaning forwards."They kinda do." He laughed."Sorry. They just glow and look kinda scary."

Zack shoulders shook from his laughter."That's because there infused with Mako!"

Kevin stared into Zack's eyes making a sound of awe when Zack's iris changed suddenly from more blue to green and then back really quickly. "Woah, how did you do that?!" He cried falling back in his chair.

Zack shook his head clueless of the process himself." I don't, it just happens on it's own and I don't even feel it half the time."

"Gaia, isn't too much of that stuff dangerous?" Kevin asked in his curiosity always wondering about the rumors that had circulated around the population in Rocket Town about soldier.

Zack tilted his head to the side. "Most likely, but not when it's done right."

"Really, that's a relief." Kevin laughed not noticing the look on Zack's face."Guess I don't have to worry about Kunsel when he receives his first rounds when he goes to second class."

Zack rubbed at his face, feeling hot. "Nah, he will be alright."

Soon Kunsel returned into the room having climbed down the stairs, impressed to see the two males carrying on in a light conversation.

But the moment he showed up and stopped in front of Zack, the male avoided his gaze and stood up from his chair.

"Well, Kev. It's been nice chatting with ya man. But, I'm gonna go up and crash for awhile, got up way too early today." Zack excused holding out his hand to Kevin, which surprisingly shook it in return. "See ya later Kev."

"Zack!" Kunsel fretted holding him back by the forearm and whispering to his ear."Let me take you up stairs."

Zack pushed him away, stubbornly. "Kunsel! Just stop." Zack growled, pushing past him. "I can do this on my own." He replied in a tight manner keeping his back straight as he stalked forward, feeling like he had to start taking care of himself, because Kunsel was no longer going to be able to be there for him. He already had someone he had to worry about. Especially since Kunsel had cared more for Kevin and had no problem in abandoning him totally.

_I have to stop being such a fucking baby and pick myself up off the ground. _

Kunsel watched pained as Zack feigned strength as he climbed up the stairs knowing that earlier it almost killed him coming down. He had to be in some serious pain right now.

"Kunsel?"

"What?" Kunsel answered sounding irritated.

Kevin frowned sensing the anger. "Why are you mad?"

Kunsel sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Not mad." He said sounding clipped.

"I could see that." Kevin pointed out in sarcasm."What's wrong with you anyhow? You were fine just awhile ago.." He shot having a very big suspicion that it had to do with what just happened with Zack. Maybe he had a reason to be worried now, maybe Zack was indeed still a threat.

Kunsel took in a deep breath. Upset at Zack and feeling hopeless unable to do anything at the moment because of Kevin. If he were alone he would run straight up there and coddle Zack, because the puppy looked so lonely and sad looking when he locked eyes with him in that one moment. Something about his expression was so pained, so hurt.

Kunsel exhaled running his hands through his hair, his mind all over the place asking him for some stress relief. He couldn't stand it, all these feelings pulling at him from all different directions. He wanted Zack so bad and it was hard to let it all go. At this point all he just wanted was to take the edge off the way he was feeling. Thinking only of one thing.

Not in his right mind he tapped on the empty space next to him."Why don't you come over here and show me how much you missed me Kev?" He said in a husky voice making a straight out bold request at Kevin. One that held a double meaning. Kunsel's mind all wrapped up in the raven haired male upstairs, just wanting to hold him and not being able to.

Kevin gave into Kunsel's heated stare, melting at the sight of Kunsel all stressed out with hooded eyes laying back against the couch, his hand playing in his hair, little droplets of sweat riding slowly down the sides of his temples.

Kevin inwardly smiled maybe things between Kunsel and Zack would get worse? Who knows? All Kevin knew is that his presence through a monkey wrench in the machine. Do it the right way and maybe he could even go as far as to break the two, who knew? Many possibilities here, more than one way to go about it.

_Like I always say, All is fair in love and war._

* * *

><p><em>TBC! In the next one! Grrr Kevin just has to mess with shit! Also if your wondering what kind of weird name is Pinchy well that was The name my brother gave to his pet blue lobstercrayfish (he looks like a lobster). So thought I would throw that in there for him as I know he is secretly reading this behind my back, SO yes Myung I know you are reading this and even though we are two and a half years apart and I'm still older and your sneaky as hell.  
><em>


	28. Chapter 28

Heeeelllloooooo everybody! * Big wave* Holy Gaia fucking damn! This one took many typing hours up :) My brother kept bugging me over the weekend to get this done soo after a short break here it is! I'm seriously thinking of using my brother as a slave and just dictate to him; Whatdya guys think? Evil huh?! Hehehe

Okay, now onto the next =)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! So please don't sue me. You will be wasting your time, believe me lol Everything belongs to Square Enix!

Enjoy!

Hehehe fixed the pants issue, my brother pointed out an error * Thanks Myung Myung! :)

**This one is slightly adult WARNING! This is M rated! I cut out some things for the rating.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Surprise,Surprise,Surprise

Kunsel was outside on the beach again smoking,trying to clear up the mess in his head as he watched the sunset on the horizon finally getting a moment alone to think, after Kevin said that he needed a shower. His mind on an emotional roller coaster as Kevin and Zack collided within, he couldn't help feeling bad for Zack but at the same time their was his duty to Kevin. Kevin had nobody else, no one to depend on other than him, then at the same time there was Zack who was weak and also needed him. He felt like he was being torn apart from all the feelings inside as he tried to get a grip. Wrestling against the monster who wanted to love Zack versus the angel who wanted to shelter Kevin. The two sides struggling, asking him to give in.

Yet through all the mental mayhem, his brain kept going back to one thing.

How sad Zack looked before and how much that pained look stung.

_I love you so much that it hurts and when you push me away like that ,I just want to die._

Kunsel sighed exhaling smoke from his mouth as he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the twilight sky searching for answers to all his problems not knowing what else he could do. He was doing everything in his power to make things normal between Zack and himself and now he was at a loss again as Zack had been avoiding him the entire day, hiding out in his room. Kunsel did not know what brought on the sudden change in Zack, trying to come up with every possibility in his mind and ending up with more questions than answers. Was Zack upset because he was injured and appeared weak? Or maybe he was upset because he couldn't be up and about as much as he would like to be? Could it possibly be because of Kevin? They got along just fine, didn't they?

_What more can I do Zack? I'm exhausting all options here._

No matter what Kunsel did he couldn't figure it out, not able to understand what the problem now was before a big scary thought hit him.

Was Zack starting to remember what happened?

_ Oh God No.  
><em>

The very thought of Zack recalling that memory nearly paralyzing him.

_That is the one and only thing I would ever lie to him about. He can't know...Just fuck no. I'm going to have to start coming up with a good story that he will believe when he starts up with the questions again. I just can't let him know the truth. It will kill him. No, I will fucking lie to him till martians come down from the moon. He will never find out from me. _

Kunsel made a pained sound his head aching as he couldn't stop worrying over the puppy hoping that he would stop being upset at him and come around. He did not like being without Zack for too long, his odd avoidance of him made Kunsel feel like he was going through a withdrawal from a drug, giving his body the shakes.

_Zack don't do this to me please..Gaia, I can't take it when your sad, It's torturous.. He's probably all lonely up there and depressed .. If only there was some way I could comfort him until he gets over what ever he is going through without making the problem worse._

"Hiya Uncle Kunsel!" Cloud's bright smiling face popped into view suddenly blocking the sky. "Remember me?" He giggled, his bright blue green eyes glowing with warmth.

Kunsel almost fell backwards into the sand with a happy outcry thrilled to see Cloud, the answer to all his problems. The key to pulling Zack out of his misery.

"Of course I remember you silly, what kind of crazy question is that?!" He cried in happiness throwing his arms around Cloud. "Boy, am I glad to see you! Zack has been going crazy without you Cloud! He misses you so much!"

"Daddy's here?!" Cloud exclaimed in shock his eyes going all wide. "But Unca Cid said that Daddy is at his home, not here on a beach." Cloud replied in confusion, his blue eyes clouding, not noticing a tall shadow falling over him as Kunsel looked up and smiled up at it.

"Well this here ain't no public beach ya know and that there is my home!" Cid huffed. "If ya weren't so fast ta run off on me I woulda told ya that this here was my place! Darn impatient kids!"

Cloud whipped around, staring up at Cid bug eyed."Is Daddy really here unca Cid!?"

"O' course he is, Doggone it, Darn impatient kids these days!" Cid fumed at Cloud before unloading his complaints at Kunsel.

"That child is as fast as lightening I tell ya!" Cid cried, waving his hands as he talked. "One moment he was walking next to me and the next he was gone, Poof! Jus like a ghost! Gaia I'm too old for scares like that boy! I can't take no disappearing acts!" He yelled at Cloud dropping all the bags he was carrying to playfully muss Cloud's hair up in relief. "Gotta get him one of them child leashes! Darn kid gonna give me one of them coronary events!" He grumbled giving Kunsel a tired look before taking the bags back into his hands.

Kunsel leaned over and picked up Cloud, smirking at Cid."Y'know Cid, it isn't too late to have your own. Shera is quite young still." Kunsel jested seeing Cid shoot him a look as Cloud was all too busy trying to get his attention begging for him to be taken to Zack.

"Were going right now Cloud." Kunsel reasurred him to hush him, before continuing to tease Cid smiling at him mischievously as they both walked towards the villa from off the beach. " You mean to tell me that there is no plans in the works for a future pilot to carry the great Highwind name?"

"Are ya crazy!? Hell no! Gaia! I'm too damn old fer energy like that! Can't ya see I'm tired!" Cid fumed. "And wen ya git back to Rocket Town dun ya dare put ideas like that into Shera's head! Or I'll kill ya myself! I dun need them sorta troubles!"

Kunsel laughed loving to bug Cid, sliding the door open for the older male swamped with bags to come in.

"Hey Kev! Come and help Cid with the bags here!" Kunsel called seeing Kevin sitting at the bar.

"Yeah ya scrawny lil punk! Come an help me!" Cid ordered, Kevin nearly jumping off the bar and rushing over to his boss.

"Wow, what did you buy Cid? The whole entire planet?" Kevin asked seeing a huge box of cup cakes and bags and bags of food.

"Gaia damnit! Dun ask me no questions! Just get ta work!" Cid grumbled handing him some bags."Damn youngins always asking too many damn questions! In my day ain't nobody ask nothin! We didn't have time for words, we all had things ta do!" Cid carried on dragging the bags in from outside.

"OoOoh! Cup cakes!" Cloud interrupted pointing at the box. "Kevy can I has one please?! I wanna give it to my Daddy!"

Kevin looked at him vacantly for a second before finally getting the message. "Oh yeah, sure Cloud." He said opening the box taking one piled high with blue frosting out. "Here ya go."

"Thanks!" Cloud beamed taking it carefully into his hands before turning back to Kunsel. "Can we go and see Daddy now?"

"Yep,we are! But first before we surprise him, ya gotta listen up to me. I need to tell you a few things about Zack before we go up." Kunsel informed him taking him into the living room and setting him down in front of the steps, hoping that he could explain Zack's injuries without upsetting him.

"You see Cloud, were going to have to be extra specially careful and gentle around Daddy because he's not been feeling well lately and got a bunch of boo-boo's that we need to take care of."

Cloud flinched almost dropping the cupcake, his eyes going watery.

"Oh no!" Kunsel cried waving both his hands in front of him to stop Cloud from crying. "No Cloud! It's not like that! He's okay! I promise! You trust uncle Kunsel right?!"

Cloud sniffled, his face painted bright in worry.

"Aww Gaia, Cloud I swear he's fine! Please don't look at me like that!" Kunsel whined. "I promise he is okay! I wouldn't lie to you honest!"

_Oh no, no no no!.. I can see the tears coming down..Come on Kunsel think of something!_

Kunsel under pressure suddenly changed gears, using Cloud's own tears against him. He crossed his arms over his chest shooting Cloud a disapproving look, inwardly praying that his little strategy would work.

"You know Cloud, I wont take you to Daddy looking all gloomy and sad like that.." Kunsel informed seeing Cloud's face pale at his words. "If he sees you looking all teary eyed and depressed it might just make him cry and you wouldn't want to do that to him would you? You certainly don't want him to think that you didn't want to come and see him right?"

Cloud suddenly sobered up shaking his head vigorously his face becoming all serious, really buying into what Kunsel was saying.

_Thank God, It's working! I just avoided a major crisis! The last thing Zack needs is to see Cloud crying and it would have been my fault._

Kunsel made a sound of reluctance, seeing Cloud's worry still clear on his face. "Hmmmm...I don't know if I'm convinced...You still look kinda gloomy to me and I only want to take a happy Cloud to see Zack, not some downtrodden kid.."

"How abouts now?!" Cloud abruptly pipped, pulling the hem of Kunsel's t-shirt with an impossibly huge goofy smile, trying to sell him. " Please Uncle Kunsel?! I promise, I won't be sad!"

Kunsel raised an eyebrow tilting his head to side as if he was weighing Cloud's credibility. "Raise your right hand and solemnly swear you wont."

Cloud became puzzled as he looked at both hands slowly raising the left and then quickly correcting himself and then raising his right, before second guessing himself and deciding to raise up both. Kunsel had to believe it now right? A double handed swear had to be better than just one handed. "I salamander swear!" He exclaimed in all seriousness, not playing around.

Cloud nearly killed Kunsel at that one, the sight being too funny not to laugh, tears almost breaking through his eyes as he hooted and tried to catch his breath.

"Uncle Kunsel, why funny?" Cloud asked in confusion, his lips poking out.

Kunsel wiped away the tears of laughter and collected himself, straightening himself out and putting on a no nonsense front, clearing his throat. "Alright, I guess a two handed salamander swear is better than nothing. It's still not as good as a solemn swear but I suppose you look serious enough. Guess I'll let you slide then, with a few extra points for cuteness." He teased taking Cloud up by the hand slowly leading him up the curly stairs and down the corridor, stopping in front of Cid's room.

Kunsel knelt down to Cloud and cupped his hands over his ears whispering to him a set of instructions. Cloud covering his mouth to laugh.

"You got it?" Kunsel whispered,looking for Cloud's approval. "Is it a plan?"

Cloud mischievously smiled and nodded his head giving Kunsel a thumbs up.

"Alrighty were partners in crime then." Kunsel said bumping knuckles with Cloud, before lifting him up and opening Cid's door to his bedroom, the two sharing an excited smile before they went in.

"Okay Cloud here we go." Kunsel whispered carrying him inside the room, seeing Zack asleep all spread out upon the bed on his back, his longish black spikes splayed over the pillow.

Kunsel fought to keep himself from going teary eyed as he heard Cloud make a tiny pained sound at just the sight of Zack, his little body shaking in his arms in eagerness, having missed him so much. It made Kunsel so happy to see Cloud all excited feeling like he was finally repaying Zack his hefty debt.

Slowly he lowered Cloud down onto the bed next to Zack and pulled away to watch."Go ahead, just like we planned." He whispered to Cloud motioning with his hands to the cup cake.

Cloud nodded quietly, his hands shaking with emotion as he stuck his finger into the rich neon blue frosting, and put some on the tip of Zack's nose, the soldier wiggling it a bit in response.

Kunsel had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud as Cloud began to bother Zack, now taking some frosting and smudging a thick bright blue line underneath both of his eyes making Zack look like a real soldier now.

Kunsel almost died trying to hold back his laughter as he witnessed the scene ahead of him, Zack increasingly growing annoyed making whiny sounds of protest in his sleep.

Cloud almost giggled himself, but did a very good job holding it in, now looking over at Kunsel for silent instruction on how to continue.

Kunsel was all to thrilled to join in on the fun directing Cloud silently with his hands gesturing for him to draw Zack a curly mustache, drawing out the shape in the air.

Cloud silently giggled and very delicately passed his finger under Zack's nose and traced out the mustache giving it a very nice curl at the end making Zack look absolutely ridiculous, Kunsel almost busting out in laughter and ruining the whole thing.

"Geeeeal, Waaaat r u doooing?!" Zack complained still asleep, his hand reaching up to scratch at the tip of his nose which was itching badly, while Cloud pulled his hand away looking down at him with glowing eyes, Kunsel in the background covering his mouth with both hands.

Cloud froze watching Zack anxiously as the male grimaced when he felt the blue frosting on the tip of his nose, rubbing it in between his fingers, puzzled at the sticky residue always slow to wake up.

Kunsel suddenly became serious as he knew Zack was going to come to any second telling Cloud with his hands to back away.

Cloud quickly followed his directions and pulled away sitting at Zack's side with wide excited eyes.

Zack made another sound of protest as he slowly sat up with closed eyes, grumbling to himself."Gaia, what the hell?" He complained not knowing why his face was itching, opening his eyes to investigate the stuff that was caked on his nose,Kunsel catching his attention.

"Kunsel?"

Zack was surprised to see him standing there, his eyes shooting open wide. "What's goin on?" He asked confused lifting his hand to see blue frosting on his fingers and shooting him a dark look. " You bastard your smudging cake on my face again aren't you!?" Zack exclaimed knowing that Kunsel always used to torture him like that back at the soldier barracks during their first days of training when it was his birthday. Kunsel's favorite thing to do.

"Today's not my birthday!" Zack cried, knowing that his face had something ridiculous drawn on it. "What's it this time, Glasses and a mustache? A clown face? A cyclops or did you decide to go all out ugly on me and give me the classic uni-brow mustache/beard combo?"

Kunsel shook his head, trying to hold his laughter and keep a staright face, which was very, very hard with Zack looking so hilarious and clueless. "It wasnt me." He deadpanned, Zack still unaware of Cloud who was sitting next to him with big watery eyes and a nervous smile.

"Yeah right." Zack laughed waving a hand at Kunsel, brightening up at just the sight of him. "Your lucky I'm wounded or I would kick your ass for abusing me while I sleep."

Kunsel shot Zack an angelic look of innocence. "But I swear puppy, it wasn't me. It was Cloud."

Zack got annoyed at that. "Don't do that Kunsel." He scowled. "That's not funny."

Kunsel shook his head. "I wasn't trying to be funny." He said pointing directly at Cloud. "He's right there."

"C'mon Kunie stop fucking around with me. Now your lying and being mean." He growled rolling his blue eyes, why was Kunsel trying to hurt him with Cloud? What did he do to deserve that? Weren't they just playing around? _Kunsel what the fuck?_

"But I am here!" Cloud squeaked, coming to his uncle's defense. "Uncle Kunsel is telling you the truth Daddy!"

Zack gasped loudly, the voice making his whole entire body tense up, his lip starting to tremble. Could it be? Could it really be? No it couldn't have been, this had to be a dream!

Kunsel smiled at Zack warmly, knowing Zack was afraid to turn and not see Cloud there. "Go on, you know he's there. Don't be afraid your not dreaming."

"I-I can't..." Zack sobbed, frightened that if he moved he would wake up and Cloud would disappear.

Kunsel sighed gesturing to Cloud with a hand. "Guess were going to have to do some convincing here Cloud. Zack doesn't believe us."

Cloud smiled silently at Kunsel and got up from where he was and stood up on the bed going over in front of Zack and wrapping his arms around Zack's head.

Zack's eyes filled with water as he saw a Chocobo printed shirt come into view finally getting a glimpse of Cloud as he leaned downwards to hug him hard.

Zack gave a great outcry at the sight and threw his arms around him squeezing him hard. "CLOUD!" He screamed breaking into tears not able to stop at the sight of him, his arms shaking.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Cloud cried, squeezing Zack harder as he wailed. The two hugging and sobbing in each others arms, choking Kunsel all up as he watched it before going over to Zack and rubbing him on the back to calm him.

"Daddy, I came back!" Cloud cried curling his fingers in Zack's hair as he usually liked to do, still trying to convince himself that this was really happening. "I'll never go away again Daddy!" He promised hugging his head harder.

Zack however couldn't speak so overwhelmed with happiness that all he could do was sob continuously so relieved that Cloud was back, taking comfort in the small arms around him.

"Guess we should make it official then right Zack?" Kunsel interrupted going over towards his soldier uniform and pulling out a folded up piece of paper along with a pen, unfolding it and putting it down in front of Zack.

Zack sniffled slowly pulling away, his eyes quickly darting from the paper and back up to Kunsel in question, the blue frosting smeared and streaked over his face, Cloud pulling away for a moment with a red tear stained face. "What's this?" He asked in a husky emotional voice, Zack now curiously glancing down at the paper.

Kunsel walked over to him and clicked the pen for him holding it out to him. "Adoption papers, what else dummy?"

Zack choked, his eyebrows lowering in confusion. "B-but doesn't he already have a family?" He asked feeling dazed, staring up at Kunsel, his mind fogging up.

"Nope." Kunsel told him shaking his head. "He's all yours, free for the taking.."

"Yep all free!" Cloud agreed happily, in a cute high pitched squeaky voice. "You going to sign now Daddy?" Cloud asked hanging off of Zack in his usual manner.

Zack's gaze flitted from Kunsel to Cloud, a slow smiled forming on his lips as reality sank in. He couldn't explain how this all happened but he knew that it had to do with the male standing in front of him. This had Kunsel written all over it.

Kunsel laughed a bit catching Zack's attention, their eyes locking again as he pushed the pen slowly into his hand.

"Well go on, he's already waited for you long enough." Kunsel teased winking as Cloud watched with huge bright eyes as Zack silently leaned down and signed his name on the dotted line.

"Am I adopted yet?" Cloud asked looking up at Kunsel."Did it happen?"

"Yep, it's all done. I'm afraid your stuck with each other now." Kunsel joked ruffling Cloud's hair before taking the paper and pen away from Zack. "It's official Zacky, he's all yours Dad."

"Yaaayyy! Daddy your mine!" Cloud beamed jumping at Zack again raining kisses upon his face, the two laughing it up and hugging each other. "I love yooou Daddy!"

"I love you too Chocobo!" Zack exclaimed holding him tight, causing Kunsel to choke up again and nearly run out of the room so he didn't start blubbering in front of them. _Damn emotions!_

Their relationship bringing about a raging storm of emotions in him, as the scene of Zack and Cloud hugging stirred up a distant memory in him. There was once a time when he wished that from his own father. To feel that kind of unconditional love and acceptance from him instead of belt lashes.

_I hope this finally puts us even Zack.._

* * *

><p>"Let me take a look atcha!" Zack cried pulling away from Cloud and holding him at an arms length his blue eyes going over him. "Gaia, your getting so big already." Zack mused not believing the sight. Cloud seemed so much tinier the last time he had seen him now he seemed a tad bigger and different, not as thin and bony as before, a little bit of tan on him.<p>

"What's this?" Zack asked, his brows lowering as he reached out to feel Cloud's eyelid with his fingers, tracing the small wide arch across it.

Cloud pulled away from him, shaking his head not wanting to talk about it. "It's nothing Daddy!" He smiled, excusing it away.

Zack raised an eyebrow, not convinced still reaching to feel it. It felt like Cloud's skin was opened at some point and stitched shut.

Cloud pulled away again, averting his gaze. "Daddy, it's nothing!" He lied.

Zack frowned his expression becoming distressed, that was definitely an eyelid laceration. "What happened here, baby?" He asked lifting Cloud's face and turning it towards him, looking into his eyes. "How did you get this?"

Cloud's nervous gaze met his eyes, filling up with tears at the scary memory. Zack's seeing right through him making him react on the spot spilling all the scary details, as he told Zack about his horror story, about the alien room he had been living in with a scary monster. Zack's heart pounding harder and harder each passing moment as Cloud went on and on about the treatment he received from his adoptive parents and how in the midst of a beating Kunsel came to his rescue and did something bad to the man that was hitting him and just when he thought he was going to die, how his uncle stopped the pain and took care of him. Not forgetting to tell Zack in rich detail about how Kunsel also kept his promise to him leaving him behind with Kevin to go to Midgar and bring back Zack.

Zack clutched at his chest feeling breathless, guilt and pain mixing with an intense strong feeling that combined with raw love and affection as he came to grips with the news. He knew Kunsel had a hand in this, but he never expected to hear a story like that from Cloud, blown away. His mind repeating one thing.

Kunsel had saved his Chocobo from certain death, he was the one responsible for Cloud being here.

"Daddy why are you sad?" Cloud whined sniffling, hating to see Zack look so upset. "I'm okay now! Look at me!" He chirped holding out his arms for Zack's approval and bouncing up and down a little on the bed in some sort of funny dance. "It don't hurt anymore, honest!"

Zack laughed a little at the cuteness his heart aching as he snatched him up in another hug, just wanting to hold Cloud having missed him so damn much and thankful to have him back in his life. One of the gaping holes in his heart filling up.

"Daddy I brought you a cup cake!" Cloud informed sounding muffled against Zack. "Aren't ya hungry?"

Zack ignored him, just smiling as he held onto Cloud. It was going to be awhile before he let him go again.

_Kunsel, I owe you my life a million times over._

* * *

><p>A while later...<p>

Kevin came in carrying in a huge pizza pie, that Kunsel had ordered for everyone not wanting for anyone to cook, just wanting to relax and kick it back for awhile.

Kunsel smiled when he saw Zack and Cloud descending the stairs, Cloud treating him ever so gently leading him as if Zack didn't know what to do. The both of them looking so happy together as they came down hand in hand. _Awwww that's so damn cute, look at em... He_ cooed to himself, following them with his eyes as he sat back on the couch with a big smile on his face as Zack drew near and told Cloud to go and help Kevin hand out the slices, taking a seat next to Kunsel.

"Cloud told me what happened." Zack whispered not looking at him staring straight ahead, his hand slowly inching over the small space between himself and Kunsel, finally coming to rest on top of his best friends hand, squeezing it tenderly. Not saying anything more as he spoke to Kunsel through his touch, rubbing his palm over the back of Kunsel's hand feeling the cool skin underneath.

Kunsel smiled up at Zack for a moment, getting what Zack was conveying to him through his touch. "It was nothing." He murmured gently pulling his hand away, inwardly crying. "Were even now." with that said he got up from the couch before he lost his control and made his way over to where Cloud was helping Kevin and handed him a slice of pizza to bring to Zack.

Zack couldn't help feeling dejected as Kunsel brushed him off and put distance between them avoiding his gaze as he hovered around Kevin, laughing at some joke Kevin cracked.

"Daddy, can you take these off? I dun like them!" Cloud whined pointing down at the pepperoni on his slice of pizza, before handing Zack his own. "They ruin the pizza taste!"

Zack laughed at him, grabbing the slice of pizza and picking out the pepperoni carefully for Cloud as he always had done in the past, knowing not to dare touch the cheese.

"There ya go, all clean." He said putting the slice down on the plate next to him before lifting Cloud up onto his lap and handing him his plate. "Stay here and eat with Daddy now." He ordered popping the rejected pepperoni slices into his mouth that Cloud hated.

"Gaia damn! Lookit that there pizza! Im'a eat it all! They won't be none left when I'm through!" Cid cackled coming into the kitchen from off the beach with a bottle of beer in his hands, stealing a slice right out of the box and holding it up in the air, above his mouth taking a big bite, the cheese smacking him right in the face making Cloud squeal in laughter.

"Hey you little midget, that wasn't funny!" Cid laughed, wiping the sauce off his face finally noticing Zack sitting there with Cloud on his lap. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! If it ain't the hedgehog I saw Kunsel carrying into my airship earlier, how ya feeling boy?! Ya alright now? Boy, little ole green eyes over here was awfully worried about ya you know!"

Zack furrowed his brows, this must have been Cid, the pilot Kunsel told him about earlier.

"I guess that makes you Cid then." Zack smiled, holding out his hand. "Thanks for taking me for a ride in your airship, Sorry if I couldn't impress you before as I was kind of unconscious." He quipped, shaking Cid's hand firmly.

"Unca Cid? Where did you put my toys?" Cloud asked looking up at him, face smeared with pizza sauce making Cid chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry son, I'll bring dem up to Shera's room, that's where ya staying right Fair?" Cid asked wanting to know which room Zack had been sleeping in.

Kunsel slammed down his mug of soda down on the bar, hitting on an epiphany. "I knew something was funny with that room Cid! It just didn't feel like yours!"

Cid laughed out loud, turning to regard Kunsel. "Well O'course not! My room ain't boring like that! I got all kinds of cool stuff in mine, a feast for the eyes!" He boasted taking a swig of his beer.

"Can I see?!" Cloud interrupted in his excitement. "Unca Cid I wanna see!"

"Yeah sure ya can see! Got some model airships you can play around wit!" He said taking a seat next to Zack, exhausted. "Yer son gots me all winded Fair. Gaia damn am I getting old."

Zack looked down at Cloud and smiled pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "He'll keep you young Cid." Zack commented before taking a bite of his pizza. "Right Cloud? You gonna keep Cid on his feet and make him chase you around and bother him?"

Cid huffed, taking another sip. "Ya guys are tryin ta kill me! Can't ya see I'm old!? Soon I'll be getting my very own old man walk!"

Cloud shook his head. "Not uh! I'm going to bug you and –EEEEE!" Cloud sputtered as he was cut off by Zack who was wiping his face with a napkin vigorously interrupting him.

"Daaaaad mffff!" Cloud whined in protest as the napkin brushed over his mouth, muffling him further.

"Cloud how on Gaia did you manage to get pizza sauce in the corner of your eye?!" Zack laughed recalling that Cloud always made a big mess when it came to the rich cheesy saucy delicacy. "What is it with you and pizza anyway?"

"Pizza's good!" Cloud struggled trying to slip out from underneath Zack arms to avoid the napkin.

"Hey where do ya think your going munchkin?!"

Cloud giggled as Zack held onto him, wrapping both his arms around him. "Not uh! Your mine you ain't leaving no where!I own you now!"

"Halp meee! Uncle Kunsel, I'm a prisoner!" Cloud shouted before breaking into laughter as Zack tickled his sides, the two making so much racket in the room as they played around.

"Sorry Cloud, your on your own." Kunsel replied, taking a seat at the bar to watch them before Kevin at his side plucked the mug out of his hands and whispered something into his ears.

Kunsel took one last look at Zack and Cloud playing around, seeing Cid cackling at the sight before he got up off the chair and let the other side of him take over. The feeling of Zack's hand on him returning full force and he ached for release again from Zack, the one who put these feelings in him, stirring them all up with just one touch.

Easily, he followed Kevin's lead into the room they would now be sharing with each other, and disappeared with him behind the door.

However Zack didn't miss one second of it, catching it with the corner of his eye, Kunsel's hand in Kevin's. _It can't be..Can it? Am I so stupid that I can't see? Or maybe I just don't want to look._

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Cloud asked before yawning, trying to turn in Zack's arms to get comfortable. "I'm sleepy.."

"Already!?" Zack inquired in surprise. "I thought we were gonna build forts!?" He whined actually disappointed, being a big kid himself.

Cloud however just closed his eyes and smacked his lips together tasting the sauce, making himself very comfortable on Zack, just wanting to go to sleep for the first time in peace. Happy that he was returned to his security blanket, Zack's scent comforting to no end.

Cid laughed to himself, his eyes closed. "He's finally tapped out eh? Gotta give him credit, he's been up since five am this morning driving me bananas talking about when we going to go and see Daddy and finally the excitement has put him out."

" Yep, looks like he's out for the count." Zack remarked with a small grin, shifting Cloud so that he was laying in his arms with his legs over across his lap as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, scratching at the scalp. "Guess, I better put him down for a nap." Zack said getting up slowly from the seat.

"See ya later Cid. Glad that I can meet you consciously this time." He joked, Cid waving him off half asleep.

"Alright Chocobo, let's get you upstairs."

* * *

><p>It had been a rough night for Zack who awoke to find himself outside on the balcony on the lounge chair after having much trouble finding a good nights rest. He just couldn't get Kunsel out of his mind, that image of him and Kevin hand in hand going off somewhere was bothering him so much.<p>

_Alright Zack, get with the program now, gotta start breakfast before the Chocobo wakes up. _

Zack slowly pushed the sliding door closed as he tiptoed into the room, seeing Cloud snuggled up in the blanket, a small smile creased on his lips. Zack smirked, and leaned over to him pressing a bunch of soft kisses to Cloud's cheek hearing him giggle in his sleep, before pulling away and going off towards the door.

He quietly crept down the stairs and made his way into the living room, pausing uneasily when he saw Kunsel splayed out on the couch in front of him, a unlit cigarette dangling limply from his lips as he slept.

_Odin, will he ever stop smoking? _

Zack sighed in frustration, rubbing at the back of his neck.

_Well, at least I can intercept this one without having to fight him on it._

Slowly Zack sauntered over to Kunsel and reached down for the cigarette and quickly plucked it away from his mouth.

"Nnhh.." Kunsel lightly moaned in protest, furrowing his eyebrows as he shifted in his sleep.

Zack cast Kunsel a half lidded annoyed tired look, shaking his head at him. _I don't care what you say, you aint smoking this shit today. In fact, now that your asleep I should just take away the whole damn box._

Feeling brave and determined, nothing could stop him from leaning over Kunsel and slowly going through his pockets in search for the box of cigarettes.

_You mean to tell me you smoked the whole damn box you asshole!? _

Zack silently cursed looking away in displeasure when all he could find was a lighter,_ Gaia damn it I failed again._

"You ain't going to find them there puppy."

Hearing Kunsel chuckle sent a shiver down his spine. _Crap! He caught me!_

"Had fun going through my pockets?" Kunsel teased sitting up a bit and tucking his hands behind his head watching Zack with a lazy smile as he tried to search for words, a flush across his cheeks giving away his guilt.

"I-I'm trying to save your ass here, you know!" Zack shot in defense, feeling embarrassed for having got caught rummaging through Kunsel's pockets.

"Awww, my hero!" Kunsel cried sarcastically quickly rising up and snatching Zack's wrists, foiling his attempts to escape to the kitchen and trying to drag him down onto the couch with him, hearing Zack squawk before they started up in a tug of war. Kunsel trying to pull Zack down on the couch and Zack trying to get away.

"Fuuuuucck! Lemee go!" Zack cried melodramatically before breaking out into laughs.

"Get over here, Fair!" Kunsel cackled reeling him in easily as Zack was quickly losing strength squawking as Kunsel pulled him down upon the couch easily climbing over him.

"Nooooooo!" Zack yelled in protest trying to fight Kunsel's hands off as they went through the pockets to his shorts.

"Where's my last cigarette you spaz!"

Zack squirmed trying to keep Kunsel away from his back pocket. "Where it belongs!" He shot cracking up as Kunsel ahead of him grew desperate.

"Zack I'm not fucking playing around that's my last one!" Kunsel fumed, not finding anything on Zack, ignorant of Zack's back pocket.

"Someone call an ambulance, Kunsel lost his last cigarette!" The raven haired soldier mocked, evilly smiling in his impish ways.

Kunsel paused in his attack and looked down at Zack wryly trying to keep from laughing. "You think your pretty cute huh?"

Zack blinked. "Isn't that why you like me?"

"Who said I liked you?" Kunsel shot back wrinkling his nose, feigning disgust. "Your awfully sure of yourself."

"You love me homo, admit it." Zack teased back confidently, stretching out under beneath him, unaware of what he had just done.

Kunsel suddenly jerked back, turning his face away, swallowing hard. "C'mon Zack, just let me have it okay?" He murmured softly in a low tone all the play in his voice gone as he averted Zack's gaze.

Zack's mischievous expression melted away. "Kunie?" He asked growing worried, his face filling with horror as he just reviewed what he had said, sticking his foot in his mouth as he reached out to Kunsel panic stricken. "Fuck, I didn't mean it! I swear!"

Kunsel didn't mean to but he smacked Zack's hand away, before panicking and making a move to get up off of him, feeling ashamed and embarrassed just wanting to disappear as he took off in the direction past the kitchen.

Zack suddenly wanted to throw up, he didn't mean it like that. He thought Kunsel would have known that because there had been plenty of times when they both played around calling each other names like fag and homo, retard and so on.

_Great going Zack! Lovely choice of words, you should get a standing ovation for that one, genius! _His brain retorted as he jumped up from off the couch going straight after Kunsel who was making wide strides to get away going towards the bathroom.

"Kunsel, Please!" Zack begged trying to make it to the door in time before it closed on his face, forcing himself through blindly and crashing right into Kunsel, knocking him back against the frosted glass shower door, pinning him down.

Kunsel shrugged him off, acting like he didn't care. It was easier to just forget about it instead of face it. "It's fine Zack." He said in that same nonchalant tone pushing him away gently, to shed off his shirt so that he could take a shower. "Come on Zack. Out." He told him, swatting at him with his shirt playfully, trying to shoo him away before giving him his back to remove his shorts.

Zack moved out of the way but couldn't tare his gaze away from Kunsel as he just stood there awkwardly watching him not wanting to leave and trying to find away to bridge the gap between them. His heart slowly starting to suffer as he watched Kunsel reach down to his belt.

Kunsel could feel Zack's presence drawing nearer to him and nearly fumbled the buckle to his own pants as he felt the heavy stare upon him. _What the hell is he doing? _" Zack? Don't you think you should leave?" He shot, grabbing his belt again and starting to unbuckle it.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Zack whispered to him, his voice right behind him as he could feel Zack's breath wash over his ear. "What if I want to stand here and watch you?"

Kunsel's heart jumped in his chest. _What the fuck?! _"Zack what in the fuck are you doing?" _Is he making fun of me?! _

"Curse at me all you like, I'm staying." Zack told him, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, his eyes narrowing. "Go on." He prompted.

Kunsel's face screwed up in anger. Why was Zack doing this shit to him?! It was bad enough that he called him a homo he didn't need to rub the salt in his wounds by teasing him and using his own feelings against him like a weapon.

"Get out now, Zack. I'm not fucking playing" He warned in a low dangerous tone that told Zack that any moment he was going to explode.

But Zack was always rebellious by nature and he did only what came natural to him unable to see the pain anymore in Kunsel's eyes and ultimately driven by the feelings inside of him pushing him forward.

"What are you doing?!" Kunsel choked as Zack reached down to his belt and began to unbuckle it all the while staring into his eyes, not breaking the stare as the sounds of him undoing his best friends belt became louder than anything else.

"Don't you dare fucking move Kunsel." Zack threatened, finally breaking the stare and directing his gaze downwards to watch himself doing this to his friend, needing to prove something to them both.

Kunsel swallowed, his body shaking as he could not comprehend what was going on, his heart rapidly pulsing in his chest as he obeyed Zack and sneaked a peek to only witness Zack undoing his belt with deft hands,pulling the belt out of the loops and tossing it carelessly aside.

Kunsel gasped his head hitting back against the shower door, as Zack didn't stop there now undoing his button to his fly.

"Stop fucking playing games with me Zack!" Kunsel cried desperately trying to push Zack away with his hands as the male fought him on it, slamming him against the glass door again, the door making a loud rattling sound as it shook on the track.

Zack ignored him and moved one hand over Kunsel's mouth to keep him from making noise as he leaned over him, locking eyes with him as he now lowered the zipper one handed, torturing Kunsel, the pants now falling around his ankles, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

Kunsel could feel the sweat climbing down his temples as Zack's gaze slowly traveled down the length of his body.

_Oh fuck! No,no, Zack, please.. Don't look..._

Kunsel almost felt sick, when Zack's gaze studied him, his expression well hidden as Kunsel could not tell what he was thinking.

_Gaia, Kunsel your so beautiful.. _Zack inwardly commented, his own breath quickening as he gazed at his friends well muscled form, wetting his lips as the words he wanted to say to his friend formed on his tongue.

"Do I appear disgusted to you Kunsel?" Zack abruptly asked breaking the silence, looking deeply into his green eyes, wanting to convey a message to him.

Kunsel blinked rapidly, his breath hitching as he could not answer him. What was Zack saying?

Zack shook his head, Kunsel could sure be stubborn and dim at times. "You'll never get it will you?" He frowned. "I mean, after all the things we been through, I think you should know better by now Kunsel." Zack sighed in defeat, pulling away from him and pausing at the door. "Gaia, get it through that damn head of yours already, Your my Kunie and that's all I know." With those final parting words said he opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Kunsel collapsed against the glass door, closing his eyes as the events washed over him, his stomach churning as he tried to swallow what had just happened. His feelings all over the place as he tried to figure out Zack's motivation behind his actions, feeling like it was just fueled by sympathy because he called him a homo. The situation would have never happened if not for that.

_Zack couldn't possibly have enjoyed watching me?...Heh, now I must be fucking insane..I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor..How many times do I got to fall and take my bruises before I finally learn? _

* * *

><p>" AHOY THERE!" Cid's loud rowdy voice boomed into the living room as Zack came out of the bathroom going right into the kitchen, feeling worn out from the emotional overload.<p>

" Hi Daddy! Good Morning!" Cloud sang wiggling his feet as he sat on the breakfast bar.

"Heeeeeyyy cutie!" Zack called all happy to see his Cloud, his face smothered in chocolate. "Cid don't tell me you gave into his crazy early morning candy demands!"

Cid laughed scratching at the back of his head." Yeah I did! He was jus to darn cute when he asked me for a cookie! Well anyway! Thought I'd get breakfast started up!" Cid laughed noticing that Zack looked tired. " How ya been son?! You look like you've been run over by a herd of dem damn yellow birds!"

Zack felt like everything was spinning around him as he tried to gather his bearings and deal with real time going over to Cloud and nuzzling his nose against his cheek, the bright spot in today's already stressful day. "Look at you, trouble maker! You go to Cid, cause you know what I'm going to tell you about that." He beamed tickling his sides "No more cookies."

"Daddy can you pick me up?" Cloud chirped holding out his hands wanting to be held.

" Hey there pipsqueak!" Cid pipped up looking sideways at Cloud, wanting to give Zack a helping hand, he looked like he needed some coffee and a break. " How about ya help me fix up breakfast fer everybody? What do ya say? And Ya better not say no!"

" Only if I crack the eggies!" Cloud chirped wiggling his feet forgetting about being picked up.

Cid gave him a bug eyed look, stepping behind the bar and nudging Zack out of the way, pointing him to take a seat at the bar, before carrying on with Cloud." Heck no! I ain't trusting you with that job! You crazy! Little kiddies like you ain't got that kinda hand eye coordination!"

" Yeah I do! I can crack eggies just fine!" Cloud squeaked in defense all taken up in Cid's childish argument as Zack took a seat at the bar watching in amusement as his son carried on with the older male.

" No ya ain't!" Cid answered sitting him on the counter and pushing a box of pancake mix into Cloud's hands. " Now hold that! And dun you drop it!" He ordered as he went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

" So you gunna let me crack them!?" Cloud asked from his spot on the counter eyeing him mischievously. " Can I? Can I? Pleeeaaaaasssse?"

" Okay! Okay! Enough with the eggs already! Gonna make me crazy!" Cid cried dramatically before breaking out into a smile. " Ya wore my ass down Kid! Fine, here! Take the whole carton Gaia! Crack em all!"

Zack laughed out loud, leaning his head against his hand watching Cloud affectionately.

" Bowl, Please!" Cloud demanded holding out his hands as Cid took the pancake mix box from him, grumbling under his breath as he took a bowl from a cabinet and placed it in front of Cloud watching in hidden amusement as Cloud began to crack the eggs according to the picture illustrated behind the pancake mix box.

Cid looked at Zack in astonishment who winked at him in return, Zack had shown Cloud well. "Heck that kid is intelligent! He knows how much is exactly needed! What a smart ass!" Cid commented pushing over a mug of steaming hot coffee, in which Zack thanked him for.

"That's who he is, Mr smart ass." Zack remarked sticking his tongue out at Cloud who was making a cute face at him before taking a sip. "Show off!" Zack teased making Cloud giggle.

Cid cackled turning back to Cloud." Ya done yet!?" Cid asked, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Cloud to finish the last egg so that he could take over.

"Okay! All done!" Cloud sang, throwing up in his hands in the air as Cid lifted him, changing his mind about Cloud helping him, fearing a bigger mess as Cloud wasn't the neatest with the eggs. Instead he sat Cloud in the chair next to Zack.

"Daddy?" Cloud's tiny voice broke in, small hands grabbing at his other arm. "Can I sit with you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Of course Boo-Boo." He said, reaching up and lifting Cloud, sitting him in his lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yeeesss?"

Cloud slowly looked up to Zack again, a big mischievous grin on his face. "You know cookies are actually good for you,Their very healthy."

Zack opened his eyes really wide, making a dumb face, mocking Cloud's statement. "THEY ARRREEE?! YOU DON'T SAY CLOUD?!"

Cloud cracked up, his attempts being foiled. "Come on Daddy! I'm being serious!"

"Gaia, Cloud! Thanks for that tidbit of information! I had no idea! Wow, Cookies are actually good for you?! You just know everything Cloud, don't you?! Just like the time you told me that extra cheese on your pizza was good for growing boys."

Cid raucously laughed,banging his hand on the bar. "Darn kiddies, they lie about everything as long as it suits their purposes!"

"Whaaaattt?" Cloud whined sulking. "It's true I tell ya!"

Zack laughed hugging him. "Awwww we believe you, you little liar."

Cloud giggled again as Zack kissed his head. "Boko believes me!" He shot.

"Well Boko believes anything you tell him Cloud! He's biased!"

"Noooo he's not! He's a Chocobo!" Cloud squeaked, wrinkling his brows. Not having a clue of what Biased meant. Thinking it was a race of bears.

Cid suddenly cut into the conversation before Zack could open his mouth, to tease Cloud again.

"Hey there! Less talk, pipsqueak! It's breakfast time!" Cid replied in his gruff manner pushing a big plate of food in front of him, stealing Cloud's attention away.

" Wowieee!" Cloud remarked at the huge amount of food, his stomach growling. " Heeey! A happy face!" He exclaimed pointing down at the pancake which Cid had made, using whipped cream to pipe out the happy expression.

"That's not bad Cid! You ever work as a short order cook before?" Zack asked noticing how fast Cid was at preparing breakfast able to cook up ten different things at the same time.

"Ya never lose it! I was once in the military myself! Used to cook up all sorts of things for the boys! O'course that was way before Shinra!" Cid laughed pushing a plate towards Zack and Kevin, who was just arriving, looking all primped and groomed.

"Hey Kev! Mornin!" Zack beamed, Cloud mumbling something with a full mouth, obviously a greeting.

Kevin made sure to sit one seat away from Zack, looking around. "Where's Kunsel?"

"I'm here, Kev. Don't call the search parties out yet." Kunsel joked, strolling in from the area behind the stairs, his hair still wet from his shower a towel resting around his neck.

Zack felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown at him, and he averted his gaze quickly going for the fork, shoving a huge bite of pancake into his mouth and swallowing it whole.

Kevin smiled at him, opening his arms as Kunsel hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "You eat yet?"

"Well if it ain't the pride of Rocket Town himself!" Cid interrupted sarcastically, throwing down his spatula. "Your late!" He shouted pointing to his plate. "It ain't proper Rocket Town manners to be late ta breakfast! Ya know better than that son! Your a country boy, don't ya have any pride?!"

Zack couldn't help but laugh, seeing Kunsel being berated by Cid. "He's got you, boy!" He said shaking his hand at Kunsel like it burned showing him how deep in trouble he was in with Cid.

"Shuddup Zack!" Kunsel cried, growing scared of Cid, feeling like he was being yelled at by a surrogate father.

"Here now sit down an eat skinny!" Cid cursed handing him a huge plate, with three different kinds of things going on, crepes, pancakes and a huge wad of bacon. All arranged specially for him.

"Cid's trying to get me to bulk up." Kunsel commented eying the plate. "Damn, he isn't playing around either."

"O course I'm not! Damn boy, your too skinny! That ain't no good look fer a soldier! Gotta have some more meat on dem bones son! Well, kinda like me!" Cid said showing off his biceps. "Ya see they look better wen ya got sum bulk!"

"Woooahhhh." Cloud mused. "Daddy can I have muscles like that too?" Cloud asked looking up at Zack.

Zack cracked up. "Oh, Cloud! just eat your pancakes."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Cid did Zack a favor and took Cloud along with him around town, saying that he had to get some last minute supplies for their little party that he was planning tomorrow.<p>

In the meantime Zack had also took himself a shower feeling shitty as his wounds started up again. It was pure agony drying himself off and now he had to try and clean them out once more, which was going to be harder than hard because it would be the first time he was going to do it himself. Kunsel was always the one who took care of them. But now since Kunsel was busy with Kevin. Wait a minute.

An evil idea formed in his head as he felt he wasn't getting enough attention. Why should Kevin have every single second of Kunsel's afternoon? He needed attention too!

_Fuck that, I'm goin down there. I don't care how many daggers Kevin shoots my way. It was so funny the way he glared at me earlier when I leaned my head on Kunsel's shoulder as we just talked shit._

Zack went through the bag of clothes Kunsel had bought him and picked out something that showed his form well, he settled on another tank top, this one a bright blue that rivaled the color of his eyes and threw on some long dark heather grey baggy cargo shorts which stopped below his knee.

He stood in front of Shera's fancy full length mirror and ran hand through his hair fixing it up, the his spikes easily falling into place and easier to mold when they were wet. After fussing with himself for a few seconds, he was finally pleased with what he saw. Zack almost laughed at himself because he knew what he was doing. He was actually using his looks as a weapon to steal the attention away from Kevin. Finally fed up with him stealing his best friend away from him and excluding him by dragging Kunsel away before he could approach him.

_Maybe If I'm extra cute today, Kunsel could take care of my wounds for me because I don't want to even touch them.. _

Zack looked at himself one last time, before going for the door.

_Alright time to get up and get my own. _

* * *

><p>Zack looked around the entire house for Kunsel and finally found him sitting by himself on a swinging bench in Cid's garden reading an old issue of weapons monthly with Kevin nowhere in sight.<p>

Zack smiled to himself deviously, ready to crash his little private party.

Slowly he sauntered on over to him and took it upon himself to sit down on the bench and throw himself back, resting his head on Kunsel's lap with a loud fake yawn, interrupting his best friend from reading his magazine, but still not doing a good enough job as Kunsel didn't seem bothered by the least.

"Didn't you just leave Kevy?"

Zack grimaced at the name. "OoOohh I see, Kevy, huh?..Forgot all about Zacky already?" Zack mocked rolling his eyes, obviously feeling hurt.

Kunsel fumbled his magazine staring down at Zack incredulously. "Zack?"

"Who else?!" He exclaimed, before shooting Kunsel a pained look, hoping to get some sympathy and attention. "I'm hurting.." He whined like a child, taking his cues from Cloud.

Kunsel slowly sat up, his eyes widening as a scared look came upon his face. "Where?"

Zack wasn't going to complain about his wounds yet, saving that one for later as he was very comfortable at where he was. Instead he tried something different, just wanting to get Kunsel's complete attention.

"My head hurts.." He complained, squeezing his eyes shut and grunting. "Got a massive headache.."

Kunsel made a sound of concern, putting down his magazine, getting the message of what Zack wanted loud and clear as this was not the first time Zack had done this to him, having always done that to him in the past whenever he felt that Kunsel wasn't paying enough attention to him. The ever elusive mysterious massive headache which always appeared on command and always out of the blue.

"Okay, puppy." He chuckled moving a hand down into Zack's hair and gently scratching at his scalp. "I'll make it better."

Zack smiled, letting himself relax against Kunsel as he played with his hair, loving the attention. His entire body quieting down as the hard night he had took it's toll on him.

"Mmmhh..." He groaned at the back of his throat as Kunsel scratched behind his ears. He loved when he did that, it drove him crazy.

Kunsel smiled down at him. "All you need is to kick up your leg." he teased softly, Zack was such a puppy.

"Keep scratching my ear like that and I will." He joked in a lazy sleepy voice, his own body exhausted and just pushing him to sleep.

Kunsel took a deep breath in and looked elsewhere, the sight of Zack sleeping on him with that sleepy smile of his was way too tempting and the last thing he needed was to spring another hard on, especially now that Zack was on his lap.

_President Shinra in a thong, President Shinra in a thong.._His mind repeated that like a mantra as he just took up his weapons monthly and flicked it open with one hand.

_Don't you dare think about Zack on your lap. Odin, his lips look so soft, I wonder what they must feel like elsewhe– Don't even try that shit Kunsel! Fuck! What am I doing?! Heidegger and President Shinra dancing together in thongs!_ _Heidegger and President Shinra dancing together in thongs! _

Kunsel was literally sweating bullets as Zack became limp on his lap, obviously fast asleep and Kunsel did another bad thing. He looked down again.

_Is my nose bleeding?_

Zack's lips were parted and his eyebrows were relaxed, his bangs gently swaying in the wind, his muscles corded. He looked just like some sex oozing sleeping sun god.

Kunsel could stand it no more and picked up his weapons monthly magazine and slapped himself with it in the face.

_Gotta stop doing this shit to myself! He's just your friend stupid! Stop ogling at him like some lovesick loser homo!_

" Kunsel, I hope you like it, because I got you lemon flav– " Kevin suddenly paused in his steps, his face darkening, his heart leaping in his throat.

Kunsel did not even notice him there yet and Kevin could not believe his eyes, having to blink a few times to convince himself that it was real.

His Kunsel was running his hand in Zack's hair, playfully tugging on the ends, Zack asleep on his LAP.

He could feel his insides explode as he turned sharply and stalked off. Zack was now an enemy.

* * *

><p>TBC In the next chapter; This stories word count is just soaring sky high. I swear every time I see the word count I'm shocked. And It's official Kevin hates Zack. Guess it's on now! And WTF Zack! Are you finally gonna man up and fix Kunsel!? hehehe Next up is Cid's happy beach party! Yayy! What's gonna happen then!? *Cheesy suspense music plays again* Also weapons monthly is from ff8 I just love that damn game<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Hallloooo people! Again I return with the next part of this super long huge story. The word count is flying up! Is there any end in sight?! Heheheh not yet.

Anyways! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix.

**Important announcement! 2/25/15**

**I have edited all the other past chapters to fit the M rating. So I moved the original version of this fic to my archive of our own account in my profile. So, for everyone on here who is 18+ and who wants to read the unedited version of the past chapters (The original) you can read and hit me up on there. **

**So this is how it is going to work for now on, I will continue to make the updates here, however the only change is that I will let you guys know when a specific chapter it is edited for the rating. So then those of you who are of age and want to read the newest unedited chapter update can as I said above go to the link in my profile. I will make a note of it at the top of the newest chapters as always. Just know that I will put the chapter up here first on fan fiction and then if the chapter was edited ,I will add the original unedited chapter to my archive of our own account.  
><strong>

**As Mikey Z does not want to traumatize anybody on here. Me wants everyone to be happy :D  
><strong>

**This chapter is fine the way it is. This one has not been edited.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

War Games

-Later that night-

Zack was sitting upon Shera's bed in his borrowed room, grumbling profanities under his breath at Kevin as he ripped off the bandages himself none too gently. He was pissed that the blonde haired youth had managed to break up us his little lap nap on Kunsel by calling him on his cell and pretending that he had lost his way home. Granted, that had a big hand in the reason why he was so aggravated, but what made it ten times worse was fact that he inwardly knew that Kevin and his best friend were obviously in a relationship.

This was just the first time he was allowing himself to see it.

And it was so painfully clear.

Kevin and Kunsel were now sharing a room and most likely a bed and to top it off Kunsel had been disappearing for long amounts of time with Kevin. Even when Zack had waited for his best friend to return with Kevin, the soldier seemed emotionally unavailable to him and preoccupied with Kevin as he lead Kunsel away from him by the hand going off into the den to watch a movie together, excluding Zack.

_Next time I'm going to grab a big bag of popcorn and sit right between them. I don't care. I'll be the biggest cock blocker this planet has ever seen._

Zack was now ripping a package open ferociously, ripping out the long sterile cotton swabs not in his own mind as he agonized over the fact that he felt bested by Kevin. After all he was the reason why Kunsel abandoned him.

That thought suddenly set him off hitting a nerve, his hand jerking forward.

"Ahhh! FUUUUUCK!" He cried out in anger accidentally jabbing his wound on his side too hard with a cotton swab, seeing stars.

Zack squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lips stifling the rest of his cries as he breathed nosily through his nose waiting for the waves of pain to subside. He was terrible at this especially when he was raging, his hands not at all gentle like Kunsel's.

_Why can't you be doing this for me? You gave me some shots earlier, why couldn't you just do the whole entire thing for me? Don't you know that I rather have your hands on me than my own? _

"..Ugh..It's bleeding again..I'm not even going to touch it anymore..."

The wound on the side was impossible to clean especially now since he had hurt it. It was burning with a sharp fire like throbbing which was shooting through out his body making him pull away his hand, calling it quits.

"I don't care if it gets infected and tries to kill me, I am not touching that one ever again." He mumbled to himself slapping a new bandage on it before throwing himself backwards onto the pillows, looking up at the plain white ceiling.

_Thank you Cid, for taking Cloud into your room tonight to give me time to get through the worst of this. I just know if I had Cloud with me here, he would start crying the minute I peel the bandages off. _

_Awwww my Spiky, I'm so glad he's back with me.._

_He's too darn cute, I loved the way he tried to manipulate me into giving him extra snacks earlier..I almost gave them too him to..Smarty pants...Soon he'll outsmart me._

Zack chuckled to himself while ignoring the pain in his side, closing his eyes as he let his mind drift off trying to enjoy the warm breeze coming in from the open sliding door.

_I wonder why Shinra hasn't tried to contact me yet.. What's taking them so long anyway?.. I'm starting to feel useless around here, like they are hanging me out to dry..This is so unlike Shinra. They usually have a beacon on me. Makes me wonder what Kunsel must know..I know he's hiding something...No use asking him now though..Thank you Kevin..._

Zack's mood darkened again and he turned over on his uninjured side sulking, feeling lonely.

_I bet Kevin's nice and warm where he's at..._

Zack opened his eyes, feeling sick, a disturbing thought hitting him. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before.

What if Kunsel and Kevin were...

_Naaaaahhhhhhh impossible, Kunsel would never..Not as long as I'm in the picture. Kunsel may be a loose cannon but he wouldn't dare to do that under the same roof as me. He wont be able to go through with it. Plus, I think he knows that I will snap Kevin's neck if I find out._

Zack sighed, dropping his head into the pillow.

_I should just roll up in there with my pillow and sleep right between them..  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

Kunsel gently disentangled himself from Kevin and slowly sat up in the bed taking extra care not to make a sound so that he did not wake him up. It was true that he had a hard time sleeping next to him always afraid of what he was going to do because of all the pent up feelings he had inside.

Seeing Zack day to day was very taxing on him physically and no matter how much distance he tried to put between them Zack always found a way to close the gap. It was slowly making him mad, at least when he was in Midgar he had space from Zack to allow his body to cool off. But now, having Kevin teasing him and pulling him into dark areas to make out was only stirring up the fires inside, Kevin being to ignorant to know that if he teased him any longer he could get burned. As every time he kissed Kevin, Zack was always on the back of his mind and it was only getting worse. His body was feeling restless wanting what it couldn't have and Kevin kept pushing him.

_What am I waiting for? Kevin loves me..Why don't I just give in? It's not like Zack is ever going to love me.._

Kunsel frowned becoming depressed as he turned around seeing Kevin asleep, one of his hands reaching out for him in his sleep.

_No I could never hurt him.._

He got up off the bed feeling guilty, he loved Kevin so much he would never want to hurt him. He would never take it that far, only keeping it light between them, but he could only be pushed for so long and he didn't know how much more he could take. His own frustrations driving him insane, he needed to get out now, craving the escape.

Silently he crept out the bedroom and straight into the living room to go sleep on the couch for a second night when his enhanced hearing caught a pained cry, which sounded like it was coming from Zack.

That was all it took, and Kunsel was already running up the stairs and busting right in to Shera's room seeing Zack laying flat on his back with a cotton swab shaking in his hands, blood on the white sheets below him, the wound bleeding.

"What the FUCK ZACK!?" Kunsel shouted freaking out, bolting over to him and ripping the cotton swab right out of his hands, his eyes huge. "What in Gaia are you trying to do?! Reopen them you huge idiot?!"

"It Hurts!" Zack cried angrily, throwing a box of gauze across the room in anger."This pain is driving me crazy! What do you expect me to do!"

Kunsel rubbed a hand over his face trying to calm down. Feeling guilty for leaving Zack to his own devices. "Give me that gauze pad over there, your a disaster." He hissed, his eyes averting Zack's gaze, shaking his head in defeat as he got a good look at the wound on his side oozing blood out slowly, in thick gobs.

Zack lifted his head up off the pillow, seeing Kunsel go pale. Which scared him, his mind beginning to picture the ugliest looking wound he could think of and multiplying it in size. " It's that bad huh?"

Kunsel's green eyes darted from the wound to his face quickly, his hand hovering over him trembling.

Zack grew even more concerned, Kunsel looked like a ghost. " Kunsel, what's the matter?"

" J-just talk to me, alright?!" He snapped, not looking away from the wound as a little of Zack's blood stained his hands bringing him back to that time on the field, Zack in his mind's eye crying thick tears, as he suffered from a seizure, sounds of explosions in his ears.

Zack blinked, eyebrows lowering,he once witnessed Kunsel acting just like this. It was during their early Shinra days, when they were both deployed to Mideel and Kunsel had found Zack all tangled up in barbed wire, having got caught up in an enemy trap. Lucky for him they were all superficial wounds and were healed up with a easy restore but Kunsel seemed to be the one mostly affected by it. Not able to come across barbed wire for weeks, Until Zack had to promise him that he would always be careful on the field and never go near barbed wire again. He thought that maybe it was something temporary but now seeing Kunsel like that he knew he had only gotten worse over the years.

Zack was unnaturally silent as he slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Kunsel's stroking it slowly a few times in a up and down motion to comfort him.

" Kunsel, I'm okay now..Just like the time with the barbed wire, Remember? I came out just fine in the end and it was because of you. Your the one who had the clippers and restore materia. If it wasn't for you I would have been a mangled up mess, You see? You always save the day. I'm fine now."

Kunsel sucked in a sharp breath blinking rapidly, still frozen, his eyes however were slowly going back into focus and Zack could tell he was listening. Maybe Kunsel just needed that extra kick from him to break him out of whatever he was experiencing in his head.

"You hear me Kunie?" Zack asked squeezing Kunsel's hand. "I'll be alright."

Kunsel nodded stiffly in response.

Zack nudged his hand forward towards his wound, guiding it against him. "Now come on, take care of me. I was hurting real bad earlier and your the only one who can do this for me. I have to rely on you."

That seemed to get through to Kunsel and Zack watched in relief as he became animated again instead of a still scared statue. The color returning to his face as Zack helped him lower his hand so that he can press the gauze against his side with his help.

" Sorry.." Kunsel apologized, not daring to lift his gaze of pure embarrassment, afraid to see the expression on Zack's face. Instead he took to focusing on the feel of Zack's hand over his while he reminded himself that Zack was here with him and that he was no longer out on the field. The feel of his friends calloused hand guiding him helping him immensely to come out of his nightmare.

" So.. What's on the menu for breakfast later?" Zack forced out trying to sound normal as he kept himself from grunting in pain, trying to lighten the mood. "You know I really like the idea of you cooking for me." He hinted lightly.

Kunsel smiled a little seeming to calm down, now applying light pressure to stop the bleeding. "Well, then I guess I'm cooking breakfast then." He said glancing at the watch on his wrist for a second. "Which by the way is pretty soon."

"Well not that soon, we still have some time to kill with each other." Zack mused lazily, laying back to admire Kunsel's face as he worked. He had never stared at another male so much in his entire life and now that he was thinking about it, he had always held a sort of fascination with Kunsel, always finding him intriguing and elusive. He's the type of guy that you could talk to forever and never really get to "_Know_" the real him. Zack always wondered about Kunsel, trying to figure him out as if he were some sort of puzzle for him to solve.

_Guess I like challenges a little more than I should.._

"How's that feel?" Kunsel asked bringing him out of his most inward thoughts, feeling something cool placed on the wound which muted his pain instantly. That burning stabbing feeling quieting down.

"Mmmm, much better." Zack sighed closing his eyes, loving the numb feeling. "I'm lucky to have you around."

Kunsel made a soft noncommittal sound in response opening up more bandages. " Gotta change the rest of them." He announced, squeezing a tube of gel onto the next bandage. " At least the others are looking good."

Zack snickered to himself as he watched him, inwardly deciding to try something new. A more direct approach than the one he tried to pull earlier which was the age old tried and true. _"I have a headache please make it go away routine.." _This was going to piss off Kevin very much and Zack nearly chortled evilly. Kevin was certainly going to get paid back for that crap he pulled with the_ "I'm lost around the corner, Kunsel please help me!" _crap.

Kevin may have one the battle earlier but Zack was going to win the war for Kunsel's attention. He was a soldier after all, winning wars is what he did best.

Kunsel perked up a bit gathering all the wrappers in his hands silently, seeming robotic almost. " My job is done here, time to get breakfast ready." Kunsel said flatly not looking at Zack anymore as he glanced at his watch again before focusing on crumbling the wrappers up into a tight ball in his hands, his method of detaching himself as he changed mental gears again.

"Hey wait." Zack called to him. "Why are you always so ready to flee with your tail between your legs? Can't we put breakfast off for awhile?"

"For what Zack?"

"Just come here."

"No."

"Please?"

"Zack, I'm serious. No."

"I guess I'm going to have to get up on my knees for you and beg."

Kunsel tried to ignore that line as it was one he often heard in his fantasies. Although Zack would never know about that. "Don't you dare." Kunsel threatened in a low voice, throwing a hand on his hip. "I'm not fixing you up again if you hurt yourself. So don't come crying to me."

Zack made a move to get up."Yep, it's going to come to that, I'm going to humiliate myself for you." He informed trying to get up, grunting.

"Alright, alright!" Kunsel gave in, turning around and facing him with the standoffish pouty look. " Well?! What is it? What's the big emergency that you need me for so bad?"

Zack with a very pleased look, carefully set himself back against one of the pillows. "Come here and you'll find out."

Kunsel's skin broke out into goosebumps, his own body betraying him. "I don't have time to sit around Zack. Make it quick." Kunsel replied needing distance. His own way of retraining his feelings for Zack, forcing the love he felt for him to turn into some sort of brotherly type of love. If such a thing was possible, he was still trying to find out.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Pfft...Yeah you do got the time, coz I'm telling you breakfast can wait. It's still dark out and no one wakes up this early. We are not in Shinra after all. I know five am is breakfast time for us, but it's not Cloud's time. Wake him up this early and he will pitch a fit. Believe me, I have experienced those tantrums of his and they are not pretty. You have no idea what it is like to be on the receiving end of a pancake to the face." Zack informed with a grumpy look, offended that he wanted to leave him so soon.

"And anyway Kunsel! There is no way you have things to do that are more important than sitting with your old pal Zacky here and giving him a few moments of your unwavering,undying attention."

Kunsel raised a brow, looking irritated."All I have been giving you is attention."-_ A little too much. _

Zack huffed, losing his patience, _Guess I'm going to have to break out the big guns_.

"Kunsel if you don't do what I say, then I'm gonna get up and drag you here and open my wounds again, then you'll have no choice but to take care of me, when you see me shouting from the pain. You tell me don't come crying to you, but when you see me all crazy from the intense agony believe me you will jump to help me." Zack said wearing a cheeky confident grin, a professional when it came to manipulating him.

Kunsel stifled a smile. He should have known better, Zack was a master at having his way. "Fine." He relented, Zack patting a spot next to him on the bed smugly, content with his results.

"That's right, follow your lieutenants orders." The younger boy teased with that cocky smile of his."Such a good boy."

"You are just asking for trouble." Kunsel remarked in that comical snarky way of his taking a seat next to him in defeat, their arms touching as they sat side by side. "Once your all healed up, it's on. No holds barred Fair." He flicked Zack's arm with his finger, the soldier playfully pouting.

"Is that a promise?" Zack asked around a cheeky grin leaning away from the headboard and laying back snuggling himself into the pillows, before tapping on Kunsel's thigh with a hand. "C'mon you too." He coaxed, waiting for Kunsel to come and join him.

Kunsel's expression grew troubled this was getting dangerous again. His palms starting to sweat. "But Zack." He tried his voice failing as he knew he was going to lose this one, as Zack gave him that look that said he was not going to take no for an answer.

"You know your tired." Zack mumbled reaching up grabbing his forearm and pulling down, his eyes heavy as the mans scent comforted him, just having him near him was relaxing. "Wanna sleep. Come on already."

"Are all people from Gongaga this manipulative? Or is it just you?" Kunsel whimsically jested leaning away from the headboard and joining Zack's side.

"Hahaha, valid point. Although I'm not too sure if its a Gongagan thing. Just a Fair thing really, manipulative tendencies seem to run in my blood. It's the Fair family trademark. You know, Kunie. If you think I'm bad, my old man is a thousand times worse."

Kunsel made a sound of interest, sharing Zack's pillow. "Really? So your just the chip off the ole block huh?"

Zack laughed a little, his gaze growing clouded as he thought of his family. He worried about them a lot and wrote them a few times apologizing and hoping that they weren't angry with him for what he pulled on them when he was thirteen.

"Yeaaahhh, you could say that Kunie. You know what they say like father, like son."

"Hahahahaha...Ahahaha..." Kunsel abruptly started to laugh, his eyes closing forgetting all about Zack near him as his mind tucked itself away into pure darkness."Like father, like son." He repeated sourly all the while laughing his own young voice filling his head with old distant memories.

Today was raining outside as he passed by a window, his mother's sweet voice echoing down the hall as she sang out the words to her favorite opera song just like a beautiful little song bird.

"_Come on, don't you want to see her?" _There was another small boy ahead of him making his way to his mother's door turning around and waiting for him to catch up.

_ "Hurry it up! We don't have much time! We know how much you miss her, So we took it upon ourselves to remind you. Here you open the door, I'll stand right behind you." _

Zack creased his brows, his expression muddling up with fear and confusion, this was just like the time in the elevator. That weird outburst of laughter that chilled him to the core. "Kunie?!" He reached down to him lowering himself to him, grabbing both sides of his best friends face, shaking him gently to snap him out of it. "Come on Kunie, get a grip!"

Kunsel didn't feel him, his smile falling away as he opened the door to his mother's bedroom, her voice pausing as Madiun followed in, standing behind him.

"_Mommy,can I sleep with you?"_

"Kunsel!" A muffled voice was crying out to him, but he ignored it now standing in his mother's bedroom, watching her dainty form sit at her vanity table brushing her long lush wavy brown hair, the soft loose curls cascading down her back. Tonight she was wearing her pink satin robe, his favorite, because it made her look just like the pretty princess she was and how he adored her so.

"_He's calling us, you know.." _Madiun whispered to him, reaching out and barring Kunsel's path to his mother. The heart he was holding in his other hand pulsing violently. _"Your getting too worked up now and we have only meant to give you a glimpse, now you can't stay here y'know. Your getting him really scared so turn around and go back home."_

"Leave me alone!" Kunsel shouted shoving him out of the way and banishing him. Madiun disintegrating into tiny sand like particles onto a pile on the floor, Kunsel willingly walking into the memory that had been sealed up deep inside him.

"_Mommy is busy Kunzee, now go to your father's room and close my door." _

"_No." _

"_Kunzee, I already told you. Now please go on out and shut the door before I lose my patience."_

"_But Mom I don't wanna! I want to stay with you!"_

"_But Kunzee, you can't stay with me! Don't you see mommy is getting ready for a date tonight? Now if you don't stop your going to make me late and that will make mommy very mad. Now be a good boy and go to your father's room."_

"_I'm not leaving! You cant make me! I'm going to stay right here with you!"_

"_Kunsel Kai! Don't you dare raise your voice to me young man! You are going to be sorry if I have to get up from here!"_

"_Mommy, my head hurts and I think I have a fever..."_

"_Kunsel for once, just please listen to me and go to your room! You are going to make me late!"_

"_I think I'm going to throw up.." _

"_Kunsel, I'm not going to say it again. Now stop faking illness and leave already!"_

"_There's a bad feeling in my stomach and it's crawling up."_

"_Kunsel, I am going to give you till the count of three to get out of here."_

"Mom, m_y heart is going fast and it hurts.." _

"_Kunsel."_

"_Mommy can you hold me?"_

"_GET OUT, I SAID!"_

"_NO!"_

"_KUNSEL! Don't make me get your father! You'll only make this harder on yourself!"_

"_Wait Mom.. How about.. how about this? I'll just sit here and I promise I'll behave. I'll be a good boy, so good, you wont want to go away and you wont want to call dad to come and get me. Because I can be real sweet and curl my fingers in your hair and if your sad I can read my story book to you, I can't really read all the words that well but I'll try my best. I'll be the best son you ever had."_

"_Kunsel please! Just go away!"_

"_NO, I WONT! I'M STAYING!"_

"_Your just like him, just like him I tell you! Always whining, always wanting and expecting something from me! Mommy this, mommy that! I'm cold! I'm lonely! I'm hungry! Neither one of you really fucking care about me! Your both just dead weight dragging me down! I WANT MY OWN LIFE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FAMILY SHIT!"_

"_Nnnggggghhhh!"_

"_There you go again! Just as always! Like father, like son! How many times a week do I got to stop you from acting up?! Now Kunzee stop grabbing your neck like that or you'll fall fast asleep and never wake up. Then Mommy will have to stop putting her makeup on to pick you up from off the floor, and then daddy will have to bury you out in the backyard next to Buckie." _

"_Uuuuurrrk..."_

"_Garret! You dumb shit come and get your son before he kills himself!"_

Zack was now shaking Kunsel's shoulders as he stood suspended, expressionless and unblinking with his gaze fixed to the ceiling, scaring Zack to death. "Kunie, what's going on kid?! Come on, wake up!"

"Unhh..Nnh..."

"Kunsel!" Zack yelled shaking him harder, ready to slap him out of it if he had to. "Please Kunie, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's going away. I'm here waiting for you, baby just come back down." He urged one hand feeling his cheek.

Zack's voice suddenly shattered the ice that was slowly growing around him and he shuddered loudly freezing cold, his entire body shivering. His sight returning to him, revealing a very pale and frightened looking Zack, his eyes bright and wide.

"Gaia Kunsel!" Zack cried out in relief collapsing on top of him when saw his friend break out of that cold dead like stare, blinking as if he had just woken up, taking in a deep breath.

"Zack?" He croaked in confusion his voice fuzzy as the raven haired boy wrapped himself around him, snuggling his head against his neck and breathing his scent in as he laid against him, his body half on top of him.

"Im here, Kunie... You don't have to worry or explain anything to me. Just slow down and hold me, your heart is going really fast."

Kunsel's heart quivered in his chest, a blanket of safety enveloping him pushing all the nightmarish feelings he was stifling inside away. He felt as if he could breathe again, his heart being released from it's heavy burden from just a simple touch from him. Zack was stronger than anything he had ever tried, stronger than all the antidepressants that every doctor tried to throw his way.

Kunsel was glad his best friend did not push him to explain the mental breakdown he just had for two reasons. One being that he was so fixed on Zack's body against his that he would be physically unable to get a word out even if he wanted to. And Two,he was so damn tired and drained all he wanted to do was conk out. Which is what he did, closing his eyes to the world.

Zack was as content and as snug as a bug in rug as he rested himself against Kunsel, the sound of his friends breath above him slow and deep calming to him as well as the heart in his chest slowed down from a gallop to a walk.

_I'll never sleep well without you again Kunie. This is going to be rough on me when you pull away and things go back to normal again. I'm already having anxiety at the thought of not sleeping or being near you. _

He closed his eyes only meaning to rest them for a moment so that he could savor the feel of him, but he was so comfortable hitting his internal nirvana, he ended up joining his best friend along the way.

* * *

><p>Kevin was eating a late breakfast next to Kunsel seated on the couch as the source of all his jealousy came down the stairs looking well rested and smug, dressed in a pair of turquoise colored swim trunks and a tight white fitted tank top, his biceps looking all flexed and hard emanating the strength and pride of a soldier.<p>

_Here comes that Gongagan bastard.._Kevin mentally shot, narrowing his eyes. _I got my eye on you, don't think that I don't know where Kunsel was this morning._

"Daaaaddddyyy!" Cloud cried in celebration from over the bar dropping the spoon and pausing over the bowl of cereal to hold out his arms to him. "Good morning hugs please!" He demanded.

"There's my boy!" Zack exclaimed in excitement rushing over to him and wrapping him up in a big bear hug lifting him up off the chair and smothering him in kisses making Cloud laugh out loud as they tickled him. "I love ya kid." He said in between his kisses. "What ya eating? You smell like cherries." He looked down at Cloud's bowl curiously seeing cherry flavored Cactuar O's, Cloud's favorite cereal.

"You made Cid buy this for you didn't you?"

Cloud smiled at him nodding with pride.

Zack nudged Cloud's chin with the edge of his knuckle playfully. "Don't you go bugging him anymore Cloud you hear me? Whatever you want you just come to Daddy and tell him. I'll buy it for you." He told him, not wanting to put Cid out. After all they were living under Cid's roof for now and Cloud was his responsibility.

"Okay Daddy." Cloud agreed obediently nodding his head, as Zack ruffled his hair chuckling.

"Good boy." Zack pulled his hand away and stroked his jaw. "Your going to go out with Daddy later okay? So finish up your breakfast."

Cloud picked up his spoon and began to eat quickly wanting to go out with Zack.

"Not so fast kiddo. Slow it down."

"Daddy? What about you? Your not gonna eat?"

Zack didn't answer Cloud, too busy eying Kunsel and Kevin sitting on the couch together like a hawk. A small evil smile on his face. It was time to go to work.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Cloudy. Daddy's gonna eat right now." _It's more like I am going to devour that sonva bitch right there for that shit he pulled on me yesterday. _He mentally added before strolling over to the couple. Kunsel smiling brightly up at him, chewing his breakfast.

"Morning Kunie." Zack beamed with a radiant smile before turning it up to overly sweetly sickening and annoying, to Kevin on purpose. "Hey, Kevy!" He greeted using the shortened version of his name to pester him, quickly glancing over at Kunsel's plate observing him cut a piece of a waffle off with his fork, an idea brewing. _Zack, breakfast is served._ _  
><em>

"Morning." Kevin muttered glaring at Zack suspiciously, his gray eyes narrowing even more.

Zack didn't pay any attention brushing him off."Oh, you guys are eating waffles? Gaia, I love waffles!" He gushed reaching downwards to Kunsel's wrist and pulling his hand back, stopping the fork from meeting Kunsel's ready mouth.

"Mine." Zack boldly leaned down and stole the bite of waffle right off of his fork making sure to drag his lips slowly up before pulling away. It was a daring move, Zack coming on strong laying it thick and heavy.

Kunsel didn't seem phased by it, Zack had always done things like that to him and he thought nothing of it. Zack was notorious for stealing his food right off the fork. "I know you wanted pancakes puppy, but Cid was in a waffle mood and well who am I to deny him?" Kunsel laughed. "Plus he scares me."

Zack shared a laugh with him, observing Kunsel in that sweet adorable way as he watched him eat, his gaze not missing Kevin who looked like he was plotting his demise.

"I saved you some waffles puppy. There on over by the breakfast bar." Kunsel said around a full mouth.

"Ooooh Gaia...Sorry!..." Kevin suddenly apologized, smacking himself on the forehead before looking from Kunsel to Zack with a overly done innocent look. "I didn't know those were for you, Zack. I just thought they were extras..So sorry..." He apologized and Zack could see right through it. The war over Kunsel starting.

He just shrugged it off keeping that sweet carefree smile that he knew Kevin hated on." It's cool Kevy. No worries." _I'll just sit here and eat your boyfriends breakfast, Well see how much you'll like stealing my waffles then. _

With a spring in his step he went directly over to Kunsel's side and took a seat on the edge of the outer arm of the couch,smiling down politely to Kunsel one last time before snatching the fork right out of his hand interrupting Kunsel mid bite and popping the rest of Kunsel's bite into his mouth, the buttery waffle tasting divine to him because it was tainted by Kunsel.

_That's right Kevin, throw them daggers at me. Sit down and observe, your about to find something out about me. I am as possessive and territorial over Kunsel as an aggressive dog and I will guard him closely. Threaten me or give me a reason to attack and I'll come out in beast mode. _

Kevin's eye twitched and he looked like he wanted to stab Zack to death with his fork, clenching it tightly in his fist, pretending that it was Zack's neck. His boyfriend and Zack sharing breakfast with each other, sharing the same fork as they talked joked with each other back and forth exchanging playful banter.

"Good mornin boys!" Cid's voice called as he came from out around from the back of the villa dragging a cooler across the floor. "The sun sure is shining out bright today! Perfect weather for a big ole beach party! Must be at least ninety degrees out, Beayoootiful!"

"Yaaahhooooooooo!" Cloud screamed, dancing in his seat looking over at Zack with huge happy eyes as Cid in the background called out to someone. "Daddy? Can we go out to the beach now!?"

"Not yet Boo-Boo you still gotta come out with me. I promise when we get back, were gonna be all day on the beach alright? Now finish up your breakfast cutie."

"Okay Daddy, I'll hurry then!"

"Where ya going Zack?" Asked Kunsel looking up at him, a dab of syrup from the waffle at the corner of his lip glistening, tempting Zack to lick it off him. Kevin looming in the background eying him cautiously with a very unfriendly expression.

Zack knew he was getting to Kevin and was loving every second. "Oh, just to get the chocobo over there some clothing and stuff like that. Sunscreen y'know kid's stuff."

"Need company?" Kunsel set his plate aside onto Kevin's lap ignoring him, ready to jump at the chance to go out with his friend. The question making Kevin's heart jump.

"Kunsel." Kevin cut in. "Didn't you promise me last night that you were going to take me out to the water out back? I've been waiting you know." He said innocently, giving Kunsel a sad misty eyed look.

Kunsel's gaze went from Zack to Kevin, his mouth agape for a second as he recalled his promise. "Ah! That's right.." He mused in a chipper manner mussing up Kevin's hair affectionately while Kev smiled at Zack obnoxiously. "A promise is a promise! Guess I'm taking Kevy swimming Zacky. Have fun with Cloud though, you guys need the time." He got up and patted Kevin's head holding out his hand to him. "Come on, Kev."

Kevin stood up and grabbed a hold of Kunsel's hand. "See ya around Zack." He beamed sarcastically under a guise of friendliness as Kunsel lead him away, Zack wanting to punch him in the eye.

_Don't you worry Kev...I'm going to let you think you've won._

Zack crossed his arms over his chest following them with his eyes, a vengeful look on his face as he promised Kevin payback with interest.

_I'm going to make you hate me when you see the shit that I'm going to do to your boyfriend once I get him all alone again._

* * *

><p>Kevin and Kunsel were making their way out towards the back of the villa and just about to pass through the sliding door to get to outside when a massive figure blocked them, the sunlight blocking out for a second.<p>

"Excuse me boys."

Kunsel paused with Kevin, dropping his hand in shock. "ANGEAL?!"

Angeal raised a finger up to his own lips wearing a sunny smile, his voice going low so that Zack wouldn't hear him. "Cid gave me the general run down on things with Zack. But I'd rather hear it first hand from you. How is he doing?"

Kunsel cocked his head to the side."Zack weeellll, He's been doing better sir. Although, I had some rough times with his wounds, no thanks to him. But at least now the mako in his system is starting to close them up slowly. He's been in some intermittent pain though, you know the wound on his side is as stubborn as he is."

Angeal nodded his gaze traveling from Kunsel to Kevin curiously, the blonde shrinking away, his gray eyed scared gaze shooting towards the floor, intimidated. "I see..I recall that one looking pretty bad. I will start with that one then, I bought some more supplies for him. How is he on the adrenaline so far?"

" So far, the shots have been keeping his levels balanced and out of the danger zone thankfully. I'm happy to say I have had no more mako scares with him."

"Good." Angeal commented. "So how do I get to him?"

Kunsel put his arm around Kevin drawing him near, pointing with his other hands towards the area he just came out from. "You'll find him in there doting over Cloud no doubt. He's gonna flip when he sees you."

"That's the point." Angeal grinned moving between them to pass, locking eyes with Kunsel. "We also need to talk in private later. I'll come to find you when it's time."

"Yes sir!" Kunsel answered involuntarily saluting him, going into soldier mode. It was still so hard to learn how to speak to Angeal as a normal person.

Angeal closed his eyes and chuckled. Kunsel was always so jittery around him. "At ease soldier. Good work." He complemented in his general voice, clapping a hand on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and going towards the inside of the villa to go and look for his puppy.

"Kunsel? Who is that?" Kevin asked in a small timid voice. "He looks so scary."

Kunsel smirked, leading him outside out onto the beach, the hot sand beneath their feet. "That is the general of Shinra's soldier and Zack's mentor. More like a surrogate father and yes–yes he is scary.."

Kevin sucked on his bottom lip in thought chewing on it. _I better watch my step around that big guy._

* * *

><p>"Hey get back here! I said only one you nut!" Zack yelled chasing after Cloud,who had two entire cookies stuffed into his mouth, giggling around them as he ran a muck turning around the corner sharply and nearly crashing into Angeal.<p>

"Ummkel Amphhgeeeal?" Cloud asked his voice all muffled as he stared up at him with wide startled eyes.

"HEY MISTER! Gimme those cookies!" Zack yelled turning the corner as well, his blue eyes coming right into contact with grayish blue stormy eyes.

"Miss me puppy?" Angeal asked with a crooked smile holding out his arms to him.

Zack pulled back, his hand flying up to his heart."ANGEAAAAALLL! IT'S ANGEAAAALLLLLL!" Zack didn't give Angeal a chance to react further as his brain was melting down, turning him into a mess of incoherent screaming as he launched himself at his mentor, Angeal catching him as Zack wrapped his legs around him.

"ANGGGEEEAAAAAALLLLL YOUR ALIVE!"

"It's okay puppy, I'm here." Angeal soothed holding onto Zack and hugging him really hard as Zack lost his mind. The two of them looking so damn sweet it could give anyone a cavity.

"Look at him, he's off his damn rocker!" Cid laughed, resting his hand on top of Cloud's head who was watching the scene with a big excited smile, so happy to see Zack so insanely excited celebrating Angeal's arrival.

"He sure has got a set of pipes on him!" Cid cackled bending down and picking up Cloud. "Let's leave em alone fer awhile, I believe they got sum catching up to do."

"But Unka Cid, Daddy said we have to go to the store to buy stuff for me.."

Cid shook his head. "Nawww I got's everything here for ya boys, especially fer you little one! Ya think Unka Cid here is a dummy! He went and got you all kinds of nice things now come and see! Got ya some swimming trunks and things of that sort now ya ain't got to go nowheres! All of us were gonna have us a grand time!" Cid proudly crowed and escorted Cloud back into the villa to show him all the things he had bought for him and to get him ready for the beach party as Zack was mentally unavailable at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Holy Shiva, Cloud sit still!" Zack cried as Cloud wiggled around antsy to get out onto the beach from their place underneath a big umbrella, making applying sun screen nearly impossible. "The beach isn't going anywhere y'know! Gaia!"<p>

"But Daaaaaaaaddddyyyy!" Cloud whined pouting at him, Zack holding him firm with one hand as the other applied sunscreen all over him. "I don't like this slimy stuff!"

Zack raised a brow."Your not going to be running around here looking like a boiled lobster Cloud." Zack argued dabbing some clear sunscreen on Cloud's nose as he wrinkled it. "It's not so bad! And if you give Daddy a chance here, he's got something cool planned out for you today if you just let him finish!"

Cloud paused, raising his brows his cute pout fading into childish curiosity, wondering what Zack had in mind. "What Daddy? What you going to do?"

Zack held up a dark camouflage green colored sun screen bottle "You see this? It's special soldier sunscreen. I'm going to mark up our faces like soldiers because we are going to war today and right now as we are speaking enemies are getting ready to storm our side. We gotta defend our territory Cloud!"

Cloud gasped his hands covering his mouth."They're gonna attack us!?" Cloud yelled suddenly, becoming worried believing that this was a real war.

Zack nodded, putting on a serious face acting like this was a very important and very urgent grave soldier situation. "Yep your a soldier now and we gotta hurry and roll out. Now stay put while I do this."

"Am I going to look like you Daddy? Are our faces going to match?"

Zack smiled, his eyes half closing as he popped the cap to the bottle squeezing a small amount onto his palm. "Yep! Gonna look just like me." Zack dipped his finger into the green goo and thought back to his early grunt days recalling his favorite motif, drawing out three thick lines going down diagonally out across Cloud's face laughing to himself as Cloud smiled up at him

"How Do I look Dad?"

Zack pulled back from him to take him all in."Woah lookin fearsome there soldier!" Zack exclaimed with a laugh. "Better not mess with you!"

"Ehehehehe! Can I see what I look like?"

Zack took up a small hand mirror from the blanket that belonged to Kevin, which was used for his constant primping and aimed it at Cloud.

"Woweee! Look at me!" Cloud squealed, giggling at his reflection. "I'm a soldier!"

"You sure are! Now listen to your first order private, hold up this mirror for me."

"Okay Daddy!" Cloud saluted taking the mirror from him and holding it up watching with adoration as Zack painted himself just like Cloud.

"Alright all done! Time for your very first soldier mission. I'm your lieutenant and you gotta listen to what I say okay?"

"Okay!"

"What was that private?! It's Yes Sir!"

"Yes Dad-I mean Sir!"

Zack took up a water soaker which was modeled after to look like a real machine gun and looped the strap over his neck before taking up Cloud's and doing the same."Alright private now that were geared up follow me, were going to hide in a trench!"

"What's a trench!"

"Don't speak unless spoken to private! Now get out there and march! We don't got time to dilly dally!" Zack playfully cried pointing to the area, trying to look serious and stare down Cloud to intimidate him as the small boy dressed in army green camouflage swimming trunks marched on out, his back straight.

"Now Halt!"

"Daddy? What's halt?"

"Daddy? Who's Daddy! It's Sir to you!"

"Y-yes sir!" Cloud saluted again in a clumsy way, cracking Zack up inwardly. "Heeyy theres a huge hole here!"

_Yep your right Cloudy, I dug that out just for you, your Daddy is a genius. He knows how to have fun!_

Zack tried not to smile and instead he narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't stand there lolly gaggin! Get in the trench!"

Cloud wrinkled his brows looking down into the hole afraid. "All by myself!?" He squeaked.

_Awwwwww! What a chicken! _Zack fought to keep his composure and not break character as he wanted to grab Cloud and plant a few kisses on him at the cuteness overload. "Of course not private! I'm going in there with ya! We got to defend us this land! Of– of...Say, private what do ya want to call it?" Zack inquired cocking his head to the side as he lifted Cloud into the trench with him, the both of them sitting next to each other.

Cloud pursed his lips in thought before raising a finger in the air, the name coming to mind."Boko Land!"

"Of course it is! We must defend this precious land in the name of King Boko himself! How could I have forgotten?! He is depending on us Cloud! It is up to us!" Zack played along, loving to see Cloud obvious enjoyment of their little game, his blue green eyes sparkling.

"Da-I mean Sir what do we do now?"

Zack suddenly heard sand shifting, someone was approaching them. He lifted up a hand to silence Cloud, his face becoming serious. "Shhhh...Someone's coming! Get down!" He whispered reaching out a hand to lower Cloud down while removing the water soaker from around his neck with the other, and getting into position. Cloud copying him. "Don't fire till I tell you. It may be friendly."

"Yes Da-Sir!" Cloud cried, his gun aimed just in case.

"Hold your fire!" A gruff voice said as a massive figure got into the trench next to them, his face painted all up in very elaborate way, his camo was yellow to match the sand.

"Oh it's the general!" Zack paused saluting Angeal, Cloud riding his coat tails, doing the same. "Good to see you. Sir!"

Angeal grimaced his gun poised. "Now is not the time for niceties! There are enemy insurgents approaching us at this very moment! I saw one already coming down from the west end!"

"Already!? AHHHHHHHH!" Cloud freaked out, taking this as serious business, his finger shaking on the trigger. "What do we do!? Were gonna get SLAUGHTERED!"

"Calm down private! Get a hold of yourself!" Zack cried almost breaking out into laughter as he shook Cloud playfully by the shoulders. "We got a war to win! Now don't start losing your mind private! We need you! King Boko needs you! All of this great land is at stake!" He fretted, Angeal actually breaking character for a moment to chuckle not able to hold it in because in all reality, Cloud would be the first soldier to crack during a war.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Cloud screamed when a water balloon suddenly pelted Zack, drenching him in water. Angeal and Zack scrambling.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Zack cried, grabbing his gun to take cover behind Cloud as he moaned in pain as if he were hurt, Cloud manning up with his gun and shielding him with this very deadly look, as if he were going to start a killing streak for hurting Zack.

"Gotcha." Angeal whispered to himself as he popped out and sniped the very first enemy. Cid falling down with a great dramatic fake outcry as he was hit with a strong stream of water.

"Man down! Man down!" Voices from the distant shouted as Angeal fell back into the trench pretending to reload his gun.

"I'm going to have to take care of him." Angeal told Cloud motioning to Zack with a nod, the raven haired man still groaning in the background. "Your up kid, take out the next man you see."

Cloud nodded his head in affirmation, narrowing his eyes as he slowly poked his head out, still taking cover behind the trench as Angeal pretended to help Zack with his "Injury".

So far there seemed to be no movement, just Cid lying down on the ground as if he were dead. But then there was movement as Cid raised up from the sand and aimed his gun right at him, a stream of water shooting out.

"AHH! UNKA CID! NOOOOO!" Cloud ducked the stream of water as he screeched panicking, his finger pushing down the trigger successfully hitting Cid and knocking him down.

"I GOT EM! SIR-DADDY!" Cloud cheered falling back into the trench. Zack now looking ready for action with his handsome devious little smile.

"Good job private." Zack came to his side holding up his gun, looking upwards as he waited for the next enemy to approach, Angeal at his side going back to the top with his gun to scan the area for enemies.

Zack picked up a canteen full of ice cold orange juice that he dropped into the hole earlier and handed it to Cloud his voice going hoarse and dry for dramatic effect. "You..you, look like... you could use a drink.. after all this..hah...heavy fighting." Zack unscrewed the cap for him, before wiping the sweat of his brow and slicked back his bangs. "Just don't drink up.. all the rations. Who knows...w-when we will ever see delicious orange juice... again...War is...it is... truly ugly." He rasped, swallowing dryly as if he was so thirsty and trying to stifle it. Zack was king of over acting.

Angeal seemed to be breaking character alot, he just couldn't stifle this laugh belting it out in a low tone, at Zack's ridiculousness. "Such a B movie actor.." He muttered under his breath chuckling. The next enemy popping out which was Kevin running towards them with a battle cry, already spraying water at them with a double soaker, Angeal successfully evading it by ducking, The streams of water raining down upon them, Cloud screaming like a banshee in the background amiss the chaos.

"Zack your up!" Angeal yelled. Zack having briefed Angeal on the subject of Kevin during their hour over coffee. "Your going to want to take this one down."

"Alright, lemme at him! I'll snipe this noob."Zack came up smiling wickedly when he saw Kevin, _I'm gonna so catch you lovely! _Zack went crazy on the trigger as he perfectly aimed his hard stream of water right at Kevin's eye, getting him so beautifully. It was a dirty move, but one that he delighted in chortling at the sight.

Kevin yelped, before cussing out a string of dirty words as he fell back onto the sand holding onto his eye in pain. Zack was nearly in tears from his laughter.. _That's for last night asshole! I hope you re-spawn in the next round so I can get you in the other eye._

"Sir Daddy! Did ya get him?!" Cloud asked as Zack sat next to him, taking a swig from the canteen.

"Oh Yeah! He's down." Zack cackled, drinking some more orange juice.

"You got a hell of a aim lieutenant." Angeal laughed and high fived with Zack before fake reloading and going back up. "Watch my back."

Zack looked over at Cloud and clapped a hand on his shoulder." You better help the General keep watch and if you see anyone, Just keep slaying em."Cloud nodded turning around and crawling away from them for a second putting something over his head.

"Yes Sir Daddy!" Cloud saluted now wearing the blue pale that Zack had bought him back at Midgar on his head as a helmet.

Zack blinked before busting out in noisy raucous laughter, falling onto his back and holding his sides. "WAHAHAHAHAHA! Angeal! Hahaha Geal! Ahahahaha! Look at him! I -hah-ahahahaha... swear hahhaha you'll die!"

Angeal cautiously flitted his gaze to Cloud next to him wanting to keep his eye on the field. But even Angeal couldn't help this one.

"Hiya General!" Cloud waved smiling from underneath the bucket, his eyes hidden.

"Mmfffff! HA... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Angeal finally couldn't take one more second and fell back into the sand with Zack, the two grown males mere childern.

"Heeeeeey!" Cloud pouted before screaming and firing his water soaker, someone spraying him with water hitting the pail covering his head. "WERE BEING ATTACKED! HAAAAALPPP!"

Zack and Angeal scrambled coming up to join Cloud seeing Cid,Kev, running at them together with huge smiles.

Zack narrowed his eyes looking for a very specific figure, No Kunsel..In fact Kunsel hadn't shown up at all. _Hmph He's planning something..._

While Angeal and Cloud engaged in water soaker battle Zack took up his gun. "Guys, I'm goin out! Cover me!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Angeal shouted, getting wet by Cid, Cloud fighting off Kevin with squeals.

Zack climbed out of the hole. "Just trust me! They got something planned! Cid and Kevin are just diversions!" He called running towards the water with his gun in hand, narrowing his eyes again.

_Come on Kunsel, I know your here you sneaky bastard._

Zack looked around him seeing no movement, just the water rolling in and out, the area behind their trench clean. He turned around aiming his water soaker just in case Kunsel came running out of somewhere but nope.

It's too quiet...

Just when he was going to turn around again, a water balloon smacked him right upside the head causing him to yelp and stumble forwards, whipping around.

"YOU BASTARD! I KNEW IT!" He shouted, seeing nothing in front of him just a big wad of seaweed next to the shoreline. _Wtf? Where did that come from!? That bastard better not be using materia!_

Zack was now paranoid, whipping around again. Trying to determine where Kunsel was hiding. _Gaia where could he possibly be?! There is no where to hide! Unless he...AHA! He dug a secret trench! It came from the ground! _

With a predatory grin he began to look downwards at the floor, going low with his gun aimed. He could see a big mound of sand._ Your buried yourself in the sand to blend in?! I bet you think your the master of camouflage huh?! Too bad I'm smarter! I got you now! Your mine!_

Zack crept over to it and brushed some of the sand away, ready to attack Kunsel. But while he was too busy doing that a strong pulse of water got him in the back from behind.

"AUGH!" Zack squawked turning back around quickly, seeing nothing at first, before catching the big wad of innocent looking seaweed moving around just a smidgen as a stream of water shot out quickly as he sniped Angeal, stopping him from coming out from the trench, Cloud yelling.

_Oh-ho! He is good...That fucking tricky slippery bastard! He's been in plain sight the entire time!_

"You think your slick huh? Think your a bad-ass, using seaweed to cover you up while you just lay there down on the ground sniping people right?..I'm gonna show you, boy..." Zack mumbled to himself as he crept his way to Kunsel, pretending that he couldn't see him, throwing aside his gun. Playing dumb as he innocently drew closer to his friend. Stepping right next to him.

The big pile of seaweed became very, still. Looking just like your ordinary regular big pile of seaweed, just laying there. Not doing anything,

_He's too good...If I didn't catch that slight movement from the corner of my eye I would have never thought it was him. If this was a real war, I would have been dead by now. Damn Kunsel, what a malignant, treacherous bastard you are. Heheheh guess that's one of the reasons why I liked you from day one. Your damn smart and you always come up with shit I would never think of._

Zack looked down at the mound of seaweed one more time before he jumped him. Kunsel crying out with a great yell as he rolled onto his back trying to throw Zack off. The two boys breaking out into a scuffle as Zack tried to pin him down, Kunsel swearing at him between breathy laughs.

"HAH-HAAAAA! GOT YA SLICK! THOUGHT YOU HAD ME, HUH!" Zack crowed as he struggled with Kunsel, trying to get over him. The man throwing him off and scrambling to his feet, running towards the trench with a monstrous intimidating roar to infiltrate Cloud, the only one holding their team together as Angeal was already stretched out onto the sand, playing dead.

Cloud turned around toward Kunsel with his gun, shrieking at the sight of a pile of moving seaweed coming at him and threw himself down trying to hide himself.

"I'm gonna get you shorty!" Kunsel threatened, almost in the trench before Zack tackled Kunsel down crashing right into him and throwing him down upon the ground. Sand flying everywhere as they started to rough house again. Both laughing and swearing at each other as they rolled around on the ground trying to best each other.

Cloud came up from the trench, the bucket crooked on his head as he watched the two guys in front of him play fight. Zack finally dominating Kunsel, pinning him down.

"WE DID IT! I HATH SLAIN THE LAST SOLDIER OF THE RESISTANCE!" Zack shouted triumphantly before shouting like Tarzan and beating the upper uninjured part his chest like a gorilla as sweat dripped off his jaw, his eyes glowing mischievously as he gazed down at Kunsel's handsomely painted face, the two catching each others stare. And it quickly grew serious and intense for a moment as Zack could not pull away from him, something unspoken passing between them, a strong and powerful feeling wrapping them up. Their gazes were talking to each other, whispering unsaid words of longing.

Kunsel started to feel a certain part of his anatomy react to Zack's eyes on him and he squirmed uncomfortably, no longer able to look at him directly. "Get offa me Fair!"Kunsel growled a laugh still in his voice, breaking their moment.

"Not uh! Your staying right there,Kai! Your my prisoner of war." Zack crowed wiggling his eyebrows as he pushed him down onto the sand. "You will get up when I say you can."

"Going to put me in my place Zack? Beat me into submission?" Kunsel joked in a sultry voice raising his brow, the hidden innuendo behind his words clear. But there was no seriousness in it, Zack knowing that at times in the past they usually joked around like this and Zack actually felt bothered by the friend zone. If Kunsel was really serious he would never joke like this with him. _Did Kunsel give up on me? Is he really friendzoning me? Maybe he really likes that creep Kevin? _

"Awwww he's shy!" Kunsel teased poking fun at Zack's sudden change to seriousness. Laughing as he still panted for breath his head falling backwards onto the sand as his hands reached to hold Zack's side stroking him automatically, the soldier sitting on his stomach.

"Asshole." Zack grumbled playfully slapping him on the chest, Kunsel grunting.

Kunsel poked out his lip in a cute pout. "Be nice puppy! I trained you better than that!"

Angeal's eyes grew wide at the sight of both of them as he came marching over to save Zack before Zack was maimed by Kevin, pulling him up off of Kunsel, the others catching up and gathering around them. Angeal knew that the situation between Zack and Kunsel looked to be very complicated and Angeal wanted to avoid a huge fight between Zack and Kevin.

"Guess we won this one boys." Angeal changed the subject looking around the others who were all messed up and caked with sand looking as if they had been caught up in a sandstorm as the hot sun beat down on them. Cid looked to be the worst all wet and sand all on the side of his face, his hair all crazy looking, while Kevin had wet sand on parts of his chest, his blonde hair dripping wet.

"Ah darn it! It was all coz of you scrawny!" Cid scowled playfully shoving at Kevin. "You got some bad aim kid! You lost us this war!"

Kevin pouted before growing angry and pointing at Zack. "Yeah coz I was half blind! Zack fucking caught me in the eye!" He accused shooting a death glare at Zack who just batted his eyelashes obnoxiously and smiled.

"You hit him in the eye Zack?" Asked Kunsel turning to Zack and lowering his brows. That was unlike Zack to hurt someone. But then he also knew that Zack was just playing around and didn't mean it.

Kevin nodded sadly, hiding a smile his eye all red. Maybe he could turn this eye injury into a weapon and flip it on Zack.

Zack didn't care just shrugging. "Gaia, how old are you? Even Cloud knows better to protect himself, he's wearing a bucket over his head for Pete's sake. Grow up Kid, you should know the risks before you play." Zack shot openly attacking Kevin, getting up on his feet and dusting the sand off his shorts.

Angeal and Cid looked at each other for a moment knowing that it was better to stay out of it, sensing an argument.

"Come here shorty." Cid bent over and picked up Cloud who looked confused, staring up at them silently wondering what was going on. "Let's go and get lunch started with the General over here! Got us some nice snacks waiting for us!"

Cloud tore his gaze away from Zack and the guys. "Okay! Can I have Ice cream?!"

"O' course ya can son!"

Angeal affectionately squeezed Cloud's cheek, finding him as cute as Zack as he walked alongside Cid towards the villa to help Cid barbecue on the beach.

"Ya want a beer General?" Cid offered, looking exhausted already.

Angeal sighed sharing the same look. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zack and Kevin were exchanging glares with Kunsel caught in the middle. Clueless as to why they were really fighting.<p>

"Alright you two. Enough." Kunsel cut in stepping between them, pushing Kevin away, scared that Zack was going to lose his cool. "Come Kevy, Zack didn't mean it. He's just very brash at times. He does like you kid." He explained away to Kevin, who was looking away silently, clearly annoyed.

Zack pursed his lips wanting to say more, rolling his eyes. He kept his trap shut because he didn't want to make his disgust for Kevin obvious to Kunsel. As Kevin was still Kunsel's boyfriend as much as he loathed that fact. He had to remember that they were together and didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Awwwww...Poor baby.." Kunsel cooed in a mocking tone going to stand by Kevin's side looping an arm around him and kissing the side of his temple. "You would never make it as a soldier." He teased. "You know us guys we always play around like that, from time to time. One time Zack punched me in the eye by accident while we were roughhousing, it happens. He doesn't mean nothing by it, yknow." Kunsel pulled into Kevin to kiss his cheek and Kevin could see Zack's smile fall slowly before he tried to hide it behind a guise of nonchalant I don't give a crap whatever attitude.

"You would have been eaten in alive in soldier Kid, if your just crying over an eye. Lucky you got Kunsel there to watch your back." Zack shot at Kevin to piss him off and indirectly threatening him, before laughing in his cocky way and winking to Kunsel before leaving them both to run up behind Cloud who was listening intently to Cid and Angeal talk about airships.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Cloud shrieked as Zack snatched him from behind with a comical monster growl catching him off guard and running with him at full speed straight into the water, Cloud crying out the entire way in fright.

Angeal and Cid watched in humor as Zack and Cloud splashed water at each other, starting up a battle of their own. Kevin and Kunsel going back towards the villa hand in hand to get some drinks from the cooler.

Angeal narrowed his eyes looking at Kunsel and Kevin's joined hands as he flipped some burgers on the grill. This was definitely a problem.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later...<p>

"Cloud, crabs don't eat cheeseburgers! Now get on over here before he bites you!" Zack howled, seeing Cloud making quick friends with Pinchy. Cid starring at the crab with his fork ready.

"He won't bite me! He's my friend!" Cloud argued back offering Pinchy a piece of cheeseburger, the crab instantly taking it up from him and sitting by Cloud as he ate the piece of burger.

Zack slapped a hand over his face. "I can't believe he just made friends with a crab."

Cid took a sip of his beer, laughing. "Let him. I'm a eat that bastard crab tonight, We have been at this war for years! It must end!" He announced, licking his lips. "I Cant wait!"

"You know you won't be able to eat Pinchy now Cid. Cloud will guard him with his life."

"Heck! He won't know! They all look the same!"

"I wouldn't touch Pinchy if I were you." Zack laughed taking a sip of his own beer, watching Kunsel ahead of him come back from the water all soaking wet, the camo makeup washed off his face, Kevin and Angeal nowhere in sight creating the perfect moment.

Cid paused noticing Zack's unwavering stare on Kunsel following him with his eyes. Understanding the situation as Cid was not a dumb man."You know Son, that boy over there is very mixed up and very troubled." Cid told Zack, gesturing to Kunsel with his beer.

Zack furrowed his brows, turning back towards Cid. "What do you mean?"

Cid sighed. "How long you been friends wit him?"

Zack bit his lip as he tried to count the years, Gaia they had known each other for so long. "Years. I have known him since I was practically a newbie in soldier, just after graduating from a grunt."

Cid nodded, holding the cold beer bottle against his head to cool him down. "So your close to him then, that's good. He needs that kind of strong support, I reckon." Cid hinted staring at Zack straight in the eyes. "He could use someone like you and I don't think the mayor's son is cutting it."

Zack raised his eyebrows as he stammered nervously almost dropping his beer. Did Cid Know?

Cid smiled at Zack and winked at him. "You think the General missing with Kevin is a coincidence?" Cid raised a brow. "I think your mentor has caught on too..Anyways! ya should go hang out wit him son. I'll watch after the pipsqueak here, although I think he already has someone looking after him." He laughed seeing Pinchy guarding Cloud from Cid as the small boy ate his cheeseburger. The crab had one giant Claw raised high into the air waving it at Cid as if saying you come near him and you will get attacked.

Zack shook his head laughing at the sight, no longer worried about Cid knowing, as the man seemed cool with it. "That Crab looks pissed! And that claw looks seriously painful. I don't think I will even go near Cloud yet, Pinchy may yet get at me."He joked as he got up out of the chair, putting his beer down and patting Cid on the shoulder, full of gratitude. "Thanks Cid."

"Ah yer welcome son! Go an have fun." Cid waved him off, taking up two cigarettes from off the band of his goggles and lighting them watching Pinchy through narrowed eyes.

_Yer gonna get yours you red bastard, your days are numbered!_

* * *

><p>Zack made his way over towards Kunsel who was laying on the blanket with his eyes closed, water dripping off his hair and onto his face.<p>

_Wonder if he's asleep?_

Silently he took a seat next to him and brushed aside Kunsel's fringe gently. Zack smirked his sky blue orbs roaming the eye candy in front of him. Water droplets clinging to his friends body and slowly making their way down trailing onto the towel he was laying on.

Zack had to look away from him before he did something that would make Kunsel punch him and just focused on the ocean in front of him crashing against the shore, opting not to speak. Anything that Zack could say would ruin the moment so he chose to stay silent and let his hands do the talking for him. Showing Kunsel love, all the while afraid to say it straight out to him but hoping that he would get the message.

Kunsel smiled in response keeping his eyes closed as Zack's hand threaded into his hair, gently playing with it. Trailing his fingers gently over his scalp and twirling his fingers in his hair.

_How could you be so oblivious of what's the obvious, Kunsel?_

Kunsel suddenly caught Zack's hand by the wrist and dragged it down his jaw, forcing his hand to stroke him.

Zack held his breath, going still.

"Uhnn.." Kunsel moaned lightly thinking only of Zack. The hand on his face feeling like heaven and making him heated as he pictured Zack earlier looking so damn sexy with the camo paint of his face the feeling of his weight on him as he tackled him down to the floor, the way he stared into his eyes.

Zack's heart picked up in pace, his eyes heavy lidded as he grew drunk at the sight beneath him, Kunsel was dragging his hand over to his mouth now.

_Nnnnnhhh...Gaia...Can't take it...Gonna do something to him.. and I won't be able to stop._

The feeling of his wet lips against his palm was driving him insane as Kunsel opened his mouth against it and lightly touched his tongue to his open palm slowly running it upwards before kissing it.

Zack bit back a moan, not wanting to make any noise as they were out in open, but at least thankfully they were far away from Cloud and Cid's line of view. But he was still careful, shuttering quietly, his lips parting as he stood watching Kunsel make out with his hand for a few more moments, about to burst when Kunsel paused in his affections placing one last kiss upon his hand before letting it go to turn on his side towards Zack.

"_Kevy, snuggle with me?" _

Zack felt a sharp pain hit him right in the center of his heart almost making him cry out in a small whine. Kunsel thought he was Kevin. Quickly he pulled himself to his feet, needing to get the hell away before he busted out in sobs, pain ripping through his heart. _It's all my fault _he told himself. His own indecisiveness finally turned his best friend away from him. He couldn't help but want to die right on the spot, all his feelings coming out of the woodwork for Kunsel as he finally no longer could deny what he felt for his best friend. It had been there all along, since the very beginning. In everything he did for him. It was only now that he was no longer denying that side of him to Kunsel. It was all there and only for him.

Zack made his way quickly inside the villa, just wanting to get up to his room and shower so that he could compose himself and come back down all brand new out onto the beach to play with Cloud.

Pausing when he saw his mentor sitting in the living room with a turk.

" Yo!"

Zack's mouth fell open, what on Gaia was a turk doing here?!

Angeal handed Reno a beer, looking up towards Zack. "You know Reno, don't you?"

"Y-yeah..Nice to see you, man." Zack stepped forward to shake his hand, the red haired males eyes roaming his form before flitting up to his face returning the friendly smile.

"Don't worry, I'm on vacation with this one over here, My assignment." He said gesturing to the little boy sitting at his side, who was grinning at him. "He needs no introduction I assume."

Zack laughed reaching forward to ruffle Rufus's hair the same way he did to Cloud. "Hey there Rufus! Long time no see brat!"

Rufus giggled, he liked Zack. He always did and knew him pretty well. As president Shinra had the soldier watch him on many occasions. "Hi Zack!" Rufus beamed getting up off the couch and hugging his leg.

"Awwww! I would have never thought you would miss me that much ya brat!" Zack laughed picking up Rufus and hugging him.

It was just then that Cloud walked in whining and complaining about something carrying his pale in his hands, in search of Zack. When he stopped abruptly in his tracks, beholding the sight in front of him slack jawed.

Zack turned with Rufus in his arms. "What's the matter with you?" He asked incredulously at the ruckus Cloud created with his whining before.

Cloud shoved his hair away from his eyes. "Nothing." He muttered his lip trembling as he turned around and walked away without another word.

"Cloud?" Zack called out to him, before shaking his head. "Gaia..What the heck got into him?"

Angeal and Reno laughed as he put down Rufus.

"Kids, you can never understand them." Angeal said, Reno nodding in agreement. Rufus standing by Zack's side.

"Can we play Zack?" Asked Rufus wide eyed, Zack pausing.

"Leave him alone Rufus." Reno admonished leaning forwards and taking him up into his lap. "Later okay? It's still early."

Zack smiled uneasily, scratching the back of his hair. "I was on my way up to a shower, but I will come right back down when I'm done. Okay Rufus?, so don't get upset." Zack mussed up Rufus's hair one last time before pulling away and looking at Reno, having a hard time keeping eye contact as he looked just like Kunsel. "And It was good to see you Reno." Zack excused himself from Angeal and quickly went up the stairs towards Shera's room. Wondering what the heck was wrong with Cloud while his heart bled for Kunsel.

Zack sighed as he got into his borrowed room.

_Why can't everything just be easy for once?_

* * *

><p><em>TBC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And there we have part one of the beach saga! The next part of the rest of Cid's beach party will be in the next chapter. It looks like Cloud and Zack are suffering from the green eyed monster LOL Now enters Reno, I have a feeling he is going to make the situation worse as we all know, he has it bad for Zack. OOOOO the possibilities here! *laughs wickedly*<br>_


	30. Chapter 30

Hiya friends Hope everyone is feeling fine :] I know I am and I'm ready to bring the next one about.

**Okay so now, for those of you who missed my last announcement. I have been going crazy with editing because I wanted to bring the rating down here, I was really kinda confused with that stuff before. So with some help on my friend Ryan's part he helped me cut some things out. The hard part is that it is very hard to cut it without hurting the delicate balance of the story, but hey rules are rules right? So I must bow down to the rule Gods.**

**I am going to paste my last message here:**

**I have moved the original unedited version of this fic to my archive of our own link in my profile. **

**So this is how it is going to work for now on, I will continue to make the updates here first, however the only change is that I will let you guys know when a specific chapter has been edited for the rating. So then, those of you who are of legal age and want to read the newest unedited chapter update can as I said above go to the link in my profile. I will always make a note of it at the top of the chapter to let you know. Just know that I will put the chapter up here first on fan fiction and then if the chapter was edited ,I will add the original unedited chapter to my archive of our own account.**

My out of the blue rambling:_ Over the weekend on my off time I have been doing a lot of thinking while watching my little brother play through Crisis core for me. I made it my business to pester him to rifle through all of Kunsel's email's to Zack because I am trying to grasp for any little piece of his personality and breath some life into Kunsel here lol and building the rest of him up, coming straight from his e-mails. Which is really hard lol Since he is really a very tiny part of Crisis Core but I always saw potential for him and Zack because he worries for him and does seem to get kind of jealous in one particular email to Zack. (_**My yaoi mind, I know )**

_I usually don't like using O/C's in fics because I really like things to remain true to game. I am a pain in the butt when it comes to that and I for a long time wrestled with it. But meh, Kunsel in all reality I guess is sort of an O/C because we really don't see him much in Crisis core, they are side characters :( Also Kevin, he is my secret weapon, I have plans for him. He is a useful O/C to me._

Okay! So without any more interruptions on my part I will just bring about the usual disclaimer.

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this. I do not own Final Fantasy nor it's characters. It is the property of Square Enix.

and if you guys can, just drop me a comment below to let me kno if you enjoyed it :P Thanks friends!

To My lovely brother Myung who is also reading this (My sneaky lil imp) there is a little tribute to you in here, let's see if you can find it and get the hint.

This chapter is not edited* It's safe!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

The Green Eyed Monster

Zack walked out onto the deck all fresh showered and composed, wearing a really nice expensive pair of black of aviator sunglasses he found in Angeal's duffle bag. Which by the way appeared to be brand new and must have cost Angeal a small fortune, he probably didn't even wear them yet. Zack was going to put them back, but when he looked at himself in the mirror earlier while trying them on, he couldn't help but want to wear them. They just looked too good on him and Zack was a vein creature unable to help himself.

Angeal wouldn't mind anyway, he was used to Zack rummaging through his bags and taking his things. Speaking of Angeal where was he?

_Probably with Cid, now..Maaaan, I could use some Angeal time._

With a goal in mind he set out on his search for Angeal, crossing over the wide deck overlooking the beach, pausing for second to look around and take in the breeze totally unaware of the person lingering behind him approaching him in a slow casual confident stride.

"I bet you don't miss Midgar at all."

Zack looked beside him seeing Reno come to a stop next to him, looking out onto the beach in front of him.

"I know I don't." Reno murmured turning his gaze away slowly from the beach to roam it over Zack's face, appreciating him up close. "It's beautiful out here.."

Was a Turk really approaching him just to make small talk? That's just bizarre! Unheard of!

Zack stared at Reno oddly, baffled and lost for words, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Turks are know for being secretive and reserved, never mixing with those of soldier. It was unheard of in Shinra, a silent law. Turks are just the order givers, Soldiers, the order takers, that was all. Even when they would accompany Zack on missions there would never be any small talk. EVER.

Reno laughed a little, Zack looked uptight."It isn't in your reputation to be shy, lieutenant. Shinra's little lovable puppy." He teased.

Zack fidgeted before smoothing his hair back. "Sorry don't mean to disappoint you, just not used to dealing with Turks outside of a mission. It's kind of weird for me, I keep expecting you to send me to Modeoheim any second. Telling me to take up my sword and go kill something."

"Ahahaha.. I'm not that mean. Tseng would. But not me..I'm the nicest one of all Turks. I in fact do have a soul and I do enjoy socializing very much, I may be a Turk but that doesn't dictate who I am inside." He answered, gazing at Zack fondly trying to befriend him. "You just got to give me a chance and get to know me. I'm a pretty nice guy. I'm a lovable Turk, just like your a lovable puppy. I could be a friend, who knows?"

Zack was taken aback, unblinking for a second before his expression melted into warmth. Displaying his puppy like excitement to make new friends, his invisible tail wagging. "You don't mind lowering yourself to hang out with a soldier then? One of Shinra's almighty Turks."

Reno inwardly celebrated a small conquest, but kept it all inside. He stepped closer to Zack, coyly grinning. "Nope, in fact I'm going to hang out with you right now." He announced proudly before being rudely interrupted.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEEE ZAAAACCCKK!"

Rufus came running over to Zack like a mad man shouting at the top of his lungs, taking refuge behind Zack's leg, in a big panic.

Reno cursed to himself, just when he was getting started! "Rufus! Take it down a notch!" He cried, shooting him an annoyed glare, Why oh why did it have to be now!?.

Rufus's grip tightened around Zack's leg, his head pressing against him as he hid like a scared rabbit.

"Whoooaa Kid, what's going on with you? Why are you hiding?" Zack stared down at him with a hidden smile, resting a hand on his head.

Rufus was out of breath, panting, his blue eyes round like dinner plates, looking around himself in paranoia."That spiky haired boy is absolutely mad I tell you! Totally insane!" He declared in his snooty aristocratic arrogant tone. "All I did was approach him for a friendly competition. Just a simple race from here to the shore. When out of the blue, he tried to smite me with a hard plastic shovel for no reason at all!"

Zack's head jerked back in surprise, eyebrows gathering in. "Who? Cloooooud?!" He couldn't believe that, not his Chocobo. Cloud was incapable of hurting anyone. He was as mild and as gentle as a lamb. Cloud would never.

"Yes that very boy!" Rufus vehemently nodded, his eyes going wider. "HE TRIED TO SMITE ME WITH THE PLASTIC SHOVEL OF JUDGEMENT!"

Zack wanted to laugh at Rufus's dramatic display, but held it in. He was the president's son after all and he did not want to piss him off. Rufus had to be handled with kid gloves. Get on his bad side and it meant his job and his only means of supporting Cloud. Rufus was very sweet but get him angry once and that was all it would take to be thrown out of Soldier. He had seen it happen before, President Shinra would not hesitate always playing into his son's every whim. In fact, that was all the man did, overcompensate. Giving into whatever his son wanted because he was an absentee father, the Turks doing the raising for him.

Zack had always felt sorry for Rufus, always playing second fiddle to his father's cooperation. Maybe that was one of the other reasons why he had often catered to him, because every time he looked at Rufus he could see a lonely child in his eyes, covering it up with his snooty like charm. Cloud was lucky. Thankfully he wouldn't ever have to suffer loneliness anymore as Zack would be there for him till the day he died. In the meantime, he would make Rufus feel a little more less lonely and try to ease up the sadness inside him by paying attention to him. In fact that's all kids ever want. Just someone to pay attention to them.

"AHHH! THERE HE IS!" Rufus pointed in terror. "He's going to strike me! Help me Zack!" He yelped hanging onto Zack's leg more, his nails digging into him as Cloud approached the opposite side of the deck with narrowed eyes, reminding Zack of a lion out on the hunt. Silent and serious as he held fast onto a blue plastic shovel as he searched under a lounge chair and then behind Cid's big barbecue grill, looking for Rufus.

Zack was without words.._I guess my chocobo isn't as defenseless as I thought._

"Eeep!" Rufus hid more, shaking.

Zack reached back to pat him on the head. "It's okay Rufus..He's not going to strike you." Zack reassured him, shocked at Cloud. He could not believe it, pushing Angeal's sun glasses up on his head to see it with his own two eyes. Cloud actually came specifically looking for Rufus to clock him one over the head.

"Hey Chocobo!" He called. "What are you doing!?"

Cloud suddenly innocently smiled, hiding the shovel quickly behind his back with both hands. Reno laughing at the sight, thinking it was hilarious.

"Don't egg him on Reno." Zack mumbled to the redhead before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Cloud. "Come on over here, I gotta talk to you mister."

"Noooo! Don't call him here! He will smite me, I tell you!" Rufus cried in panic.

Zack looked down to Rufus and swallowed another laugh, keeping a serious front on. "He is not going to smite anybody."

Cloud hesitated, the evidence in his hands.

"Now." Zack ordered, tapping his foot on the floor sounding angry to Cloud's ears. It was time for his first lesson in discipline as Zack did not want Cloud to be aggressive without just cause.

Cloud pursed his lips walking over to Zack with a guilty look, his hands behind his back. "What Daddy?" He asked innocently hoping that he wasn't caught, Rufus whimpering.

Zack lifted an eyebrow, reaching down to Rufus to push him away as he got on one knee, before drawing Rufus close to him with an arm. "What's this I hear about you trying to hit Rufus with a shovel? Why would you do that? That's not what Daddy teaches you." (Although in all fairness he did hit Kevin in the eye with a hard stream of water. But that was adult stuff. He lied to himself not at all childish.)

Cloud shot a threatening glare to Rufus, scaring him some more. Before looking innocently at Zack with raised brows high on his head."Who meeee?!" He squeaked in a tiny voice, going doe eyed.

Zack eyed him wryly. Cloud always hitting the soft spot inside his heart with that look. It was hard to discipline him when he broke out the doe eyes."Yeah you, who else? You look like you had a purpose for that shovel Cloud, and Rufus here told me that you were trying to hit him with it. Is that why you came all the way over here?"

Cloud gave him a dumb look, poking out his lip and shaking his head. "Nope, not at all Daddy! I was just looking for my pail! I can't shovel sand without a pail!" He lied, the pail was by the shore.

Zack hummed an unsure sound, knowing that Cloud was lying. "Well..Whatever the case is Cloud. I don't want you hitting anybody with anything. Alright? If I catch you hitting him, you will be in big trouble. So, I want you boys to play together and_ nicely_." He added emphasizing the words with a firm tone. He pulled away and got up to his feet, Rufus taking up his hand, not willing to let go of Zack's safety.

Cloud's expression became bitter, one of his eyes narrowing more than the other at Rufus, glaring at him for holding Zack's hand. His lips puckering as if were tasting something sour as he ignored Zack.

"Did you hear what I said?" Zack asked, surprised at Cloud's expression which was full of contempt for them. Zack didn't like to see Cloud like this, it really bothered him. Maybe he could do something to heal the situation some, knowing that kids, especially young boys fight for any reason at times. As he often did with his neighbors kids when he was younger.

"Yes sir.." Cloud mumbled sarcastically looking away from him. Reno laughing at Cloud again, just loving the boys reactions.

"Uh-oh! He's pissed at you Zack! You better watch your back!" Reno cut in pointing at Cloud while cracking up.

Cloud's expression became pinched at Reno. Why was this guy laughing at him?

Zack waved Reno off, the gesture telling him to shut up. He didn't need Reno to make the situation worse. He didn't want Cloud to think that acting this way was okay. As with kids the more you laugh the more they think it's a good thing.

"Good." Zack replied, not willing to give more energy to the situation, holding out his other hand to Cloud, just wanting to squash it. "Come on Chocobo, let's go play."

"Does he have to come?" Cloud asked, looking over at Rufus.

"Cloud! What did I just say?!"

"Fine, fine!" Cloud gave in taking his hand, it didn't hurt to try.

Reno put down his beer, resting it on the patio."I love to play." He commented with a smile. "I'm coming with you guys."

Zack pushed his glasses slowly back down onto his eyes before smiling to himself and grabbing Cloud's hand again. Thrilled to see Kunsel, and Angeal coming near the deck, wet from the water. Perfect timing. "Okay..let's go." He said pushing forward with both boys, Reno at his side while he passed right by Angeal, smiling at them and greeting his mentor briefly while straight out ignoring Kunsel. Whistling a little tune as he headed straight down to the shore.

Kunsel abruptly stopped, his expression becoming horrified. What was Shinra doing here?! Especially a Turk! Did they come to finish the job on Zack? A hired hit? This guy had to die, there was no other way. He was not going to hurt Zack.

_Again more fine timing... _Angeal's gaze flitted to Kunsel, His skin all mottled, lips pulled back so that they were showing his teeth, his posture was rigid, corded muscles standing out in his neck. The aggression was clear, he was going to attack at any moment and without warning.

"Don't." Angeal stopped him, pushing him back.

Kunsel's eyes were so wide they were showing the whites. "But General! He's a TURK! You know what he is here for! I cannot allow him here, he is a risk! Before you know it we will have Shinra here at our backs!"

Angeal shoved Kunsel backwards. "Relax yourself! You think I would allow him here if I thought he was a risk? Especially to Zack?!"

Kunsel fidgeted, his anger dying down at those words. Angeal was right. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry.." He looked away, feeling bad for reacting like that to Angeal. "I was out of line to second guess you Sir. I didn't mean to..I just–" He sighed, his eyes filling with pain. "After what I've been through with Zack...I just can't..no" He sucked in a breath, his tone becoming heavy with emotion. "I will not hesitate to harm anybody who is a risk to him. Even if it means I have to go up against a Turk. A threat is a threat, it is all the same to me and I will deal with it in the way I see fit. Even if I have to go against everything that I believe in as a soldier."

Angeal uncrossed his arms, his eyes gleaming with respect for him. "Hmm..I see" He paused, before stepping forward and beaming a proud grin, Kunsel was perfect for his puppy, just as protective and Angeal knew he would take good care of Zack.

"You're a good kid." He complimented patting Kunsel on the shoulder. "But Reno is harmless..He is not going to harm Zack, or report us to Shinra." He reassured confidently."I was just going to discuss our situation with you before they came down this way. Since I have been waiting for the right moment for us to be alone and away from your friend." He admitted not wanting to discuss private Shinra affairs among civilians.

Kunsel looked around. "Well, I think we are safe from Kevin's prying eyes." He joked. "Cid is going to keep him plenty busy trying to catch the crabs over by the rocks. However the one crab Cid desires will be forever untouchable, immune to his attacks, as he has protection from high places."

"Cloud right?" Angeal smiled.

Kunsel nodded. "Yep, got us all sitting in the palm of his hand."

"That he does." He added, leading Kunsel down towards two beach chairs he had set up for them. "Have a seat, we have much to discuss."

"Yes sir."

Angeal sat down next to him, turning his chair a bit to face Kunsel, clearing his throat before starting.

"Things in Midgar are still very complicated..Shinra is not actively seeking you two out but if they find you lingering about they won't hesitate in arresting you. So as long as we avoid them for now, we are okay. Thankfully, we have some hope. Genesis and Sephiroth during the battle in Midgar had taken two hostages from Wutai. Two men, one named Cain, the other Aoki. Genesis has been working to get them to talk, so far they are not cooperating..But then yet again Genesis is only just getting started. We both know that they have some information that can clear the both of you. It's our belief."

"I hope so." Kunsel sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about Shinra breathing down my back. I was feeling real paranoid before."

Angeal nodded in understanding. "As long as you don't go announcing you're a soldier. We should all be fine, for now."

"I can do that."

"Good, now onto the next affair." He started, laying back in his chair. "Zack."

Kunsel felt a cold flash wash over him. The tips of his ears reddening. "Y-yes..what about him Sir?"

Angeal smiled wistfully. "I was just thinking about how such good friends the two of you have become over the years." He shook his head still with that smile as he recalled old memories. "Ever since the day I dragged Zack into Shinra's soldier training program, I knew he would become friends with you."

"Oh?" He lifted his eyebrows, his tone displaying his surprise. "H-how did you know that?"

Angeal laughed. "You do recall your old squad, correct? Not the most friendly individuals on Gaia.. Actually out of all the squads I could have put him in, I decided to put him in the most unfriendly and cruelest squad. Which was your particular squad."

Kunsel tilted his head to the side, growing more curious. "But why do that? Wanted to toughen him up?"

Angeal sat up in his chair more leaning towards him with a serious look on his face, looking as if he were to impart something of importance. "At that time there was a lot of talk among the higher ups about a specific young aspiring soldier whose father was an Ex-soldier. A rarity for Shinra, a first.. The son of an Ex-soldier coming to take his father's place to make all his wrongs right, what news I thought, such bravery. So, I took a great interest in him after hearing this."

The brown haired male lowered his gaze in shame."Guess I don't have to guess at who that is."

Angeal reached out and closed his hand around Kunsel's forearm to get his attention.

"It took guts Kunsel and I respected you for that. You were such a young boy at the time, joining up the ranks as the son of an Ex. Having gone through all the hazing and abuse, catching flack from everybody that crossed your path and yet you stood standing with pride. I was impressed by your strength. I could see great potential in you to become a high ranking soldier, but I could also see a great weakness. One that would hinder you greatly."

Kunsel shot Angeal a pained look. "You give me too much credit. I was barely making it, Angeal. Hanging on by a thread."

Angeal squeezed his forearm, shaking his head. "No that's not true! You were strong, capable of going great lengths. The only thing you were lacking in was some support, a friend. Someone to lean on.. and well I had just the solution for that. I knew my puppy would gravitate towards you Kunsel. That's why I put him in your squad."

Kunsel gasped, covering his mouth.

Angeal chuckled. "He took to you, just as I expected him to. But don't get me wrong, he needed you just as much as you needed him. You see in the beginning, when I first took Zack under my wing, he was very young and difficult to deal with and I could never leave him alone for too long. Which was next to impossible as I was often being sent out away on missions. During those times he would go through pure panic growing uneasy, anxious and impatient. It seemed nobody could fill my shoes and he spent all of his time by my side. He felt safe with me and I began to feel that he needed more than just my leadership, someone to help him grow and fit in. I was sheltering him too much I believe, and that was not good for him. Then boom! When I saw you, it just fit. You both had gaps that needed to be filled. The pieces were all there. I just needed to put them together."

"You are brilliant, Angeal. That is just...wow.." Kunsel breathed, his tone full of astonishment. His hands reaching up to the to hold the sides of his face as he shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing..." He blew a breath out. "I can't wrap my brain around it...It all makes sense now as I'm taking it in...I always found it weird the way you were dragging him in that day. It seemed as if he did not want to be there."

Angeal let out a booming laugh at that memory, pounding his fist on the arm rest of the chair.

"He was fighting me all the way with that anxiety of his! Putting the brakes on me! I remember how I had to pull him away from one of the walls in my office that he was fighting to hold onto, protesting my putting him into a training program with others. He liked the way things were between us, having one on one training and joining me at times on missions. He was getting too comfortable and I was afraid of that. He needed to break away and experience other things, as I started to fear that if something were to happen to me, he would be without any other support and lonely to top it off. He had a lot of growing up to do and I could use some help in handling him, as you well know that Zack is always the performer and center of attention. A lot of times he would get into trouble like that and I would have to get him out of it. I could have used some help and you were just the man for the job."

Kunsel tipped his head back for a moment and closed his eyes, as he chuckled. "Smart man, I guess you are General for a reason. Your plan sure did work. Thanks to you, I have seen more than my fair share of trouble with that one and his over confident ways. Every time he says Oh yeah! Come and get it! Zack Fair on the job! I knew it always meant nothing but trouble for me, as I would follow him on those missions knowing he was going to do something dumb like attack a high level monster just to show off. I was right a lot of those times."

Angeal and Kunsel shared a laugh, both having suffered with Zack in the same way.

"So, Kunsel you understand my plight with him then. It was worse before, believe me, and back during those days my idea of putting him in a squad seemed harsh to him, but I knew what I was doing. He would never grow out of his anxiety if I didn't kick him out of the nest, so to speak. Of course, he thought I had abandoned him and I just let him believe it. All the while I kept my eye trained on him from a distance. You could not imagine my happiness when you both befriended one another, because it was then that I knew it would be alright, and well.. Look at the two of you now." He gestured with a wave of his hand.

Kunsel looked away shyly going all bashful. "Ah, Gaia..it's still so hard to believe.." He laughed, covering his face with a hand. "You were watching me! and I had no idea then. If I would have known I would have buckled under the pressure. But still, I can't thank you enough. What you did for me is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, in my whole entire life." He laid a hand on his heart and gestured to Angeal. "You saved me."

Angeal shook his head, gesturing with a pointed finger at Kunsel. "No, I just dropped the catalyst. It was the both of you in the end. You guys saved each other." He hinted. "Neither of you could have made it otherwise. You boys need each other."

"Yeah, you're right." Kunsel confessed, softening his voice. "I don't know where I would be if not for him. I swear Angeal...Zack means the world to me... If he died on me that day, I would have pulled the trigger on myself gladly.."

Angeal paused, catching Kunsel's stare and holding it. "Such strong feelings, could only indicate one thing... One just has to confront it."

Kunsel's breath caught in his throat, his fingers curling around the arm rest.

The massive dark haired man got up off his chair and chuckled again in his deep velvety voice, playfully roughing Kunsel's hair up. Probably where Zack had learned that from."Don't you think so?" He teased pausing before he walked away, leaving Kunsel with one final thought.

"Remember... Together you stand, divided you fall."

Kunsel waited for the General to be gone to exhale heavily, reaching up to retrieve a cigarette from behind his ear, _If only it was as easy as it seemed.._

As if to remind him of his ever growing problems, Kevin appeared from the shore coming down towards him carrying a bucket with two hands, having an awfully hard time.

"Need a hand?" Kunsel got up from his seat and went over to him, flexing his muscles to make Kevin laugh. "I think I am more than suitable for the job."

Kevin smiled and put the bucket down to wipe some sweat off his brow, his soft blonde hair framing his face in such a perfect way. Kevin was small in frame but still managed to look husky for a youth of his age. Even so, Kunsel always felt he was fragile. Maybe it was because of his face, he wasn't sure. Kevin had looked much younger in appearance than his actual age, always having a sweet childlike cherub look to his features that was not easy to find these days. Even though he was just a month apart from Zack in age, there was no comparison between the two. Zack could easily take Kevin and beat him to a pulp, actually anyone could, he just had that look that screamed target and that's why Kunsel had always protected him.

"Cid couldn't catch any crabs.."

"Oh? So what's in this bucket then?"

"Sea water.."

Kunsel looked down in disbelief, not a crab in sight. "Why?"

"For Cloud's sandcastle building. He told me earlier that he needed water."

"Ohh.. What a disappointment...I was looking forward to having some crabs."

Kevin giggled. "Sorry..I think Cloud told Pinchy to tell his friends to flee..There was not one crab in sight. Cid was really mad about it. I think he cursed out every particle of sand under our feet."

Kunsel took a drag on his cigarette with one hand. "Don't you repeat anything he says."

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not a child you know.. Why do you have to always treat me like a kid!?"

"Because you're not like us that's why. You're different and I don't want you to be tainted. That kinda talk is reserved for guys like Cid, Angeal, Zack and me. Not for you."

"Oh, I see. I'm just the young stupid ignorant kid who gets in the way, right?"

Kunsel rolled his eyes at Kevin's annoyed tone. "You don't get it do you? It's not because I think you're a kid. Clearly you are not. It's just that it's not you and it doesn't fit you. I want you to stay sweet and innocent. You're the only good untouched thing that was left behind from my childhood and I intend for you to stay that way."

Kevin laughed sarcastically. "For how long?.. How long can you keep me safe? Someone eventually will get to me in the end. It's just a matter of time."

Kunsel's jaw clenched and he turned shooting him an angry look. "What the FUCK do you mean by that?"

The blonde boy shrunk away at his angry tone, looking everywhere but at Kunsel, wishing he had never said that. "I mean, I want you to stop treating me like I'm breakable. I want to be there for you. I want you to love me."

Kunsel snorted a laugh, his face clearly annoyed. "What are you talking about? I do LOVE you, what more do you want?"

Kevin sighed looking away. "I want more."

"Cut it out Kev." Kunsel warned. "I don't even want to discuss this with you. So just drop it."

"Kunsel."

"I said drop it."

"Kunsel, please! I just want to feel like you trust me..You know, like the way you trust Zack!"

That stopped Kunsel in his tracks and he turned around staring him down, plucking the end of cigarette from his lips, the smoke exiting from his nostrils and his parted mouth, his eye's slightly narrowed, the sight undoing Kevin. "Is that what this is really about? Zack?"

Kevin lowered his eyes again, not able to face him as he nodded.

Kunsel laughed at him softly, making Kevin feel ridiculous his small mouth down turned.

"First off Kev, I don't expect you to understand this but among soldiers there is just a different kind of trust. Zack and I share it. He's not a threat to you Kev, It's just a different kind of relationship. So I want you to understand that it's not that I don't trust you Kev, it's just different between us. Zack and I have always had each others backs and you have no idea what it's like for soldiers Kev. Once you find that one friend in Shinra who is going to watch your back, your bonded for life. Every time I am out on the field my life is in his hands and his is in mine. Don't you get it? "

Kevin lowered his head even more, not able to lift it. "I see.." He breathed his voice coming out airy and light, trying to keep his hurt from touching it. "You guys have a special relationship. I get it."

"Gaia, you still don't get it." Kunsel tossed his cigarette away and pulled Kevin against his shoulder, dropping a kiss on his head. "Kev come on..You really don't understand?"

"What about us? What kind of relationship do we have?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do I really have to say it?"

"Maybe I want you to prove it to me."

Kunsel lowered his eyebrows, one side of lip pulling up in a sort of grimace."What do you want me to do? Shout it out loud?"

Kevin shook his head. "Spend some time with me."

"Haven't I been doing that all day?"

"No..that's not what I am talking about..._I_ _want alone time.._"

Kunsel paused, drawing him nearer, his voice dropping low. "I see..as long as you don't push me for anything else. I don't mind showing you some affection." He murmured, conflicted and guilty as Zack was on his mind the entire time as he was still trying to get over him.

_Why can't my brain just leave Zack alone and stop torturing me?_

* * *

><p>"Ahahahahaha! Don't YOOOOU DAAAAARE RENO! – EEEEEKKK!" Zack screamed like a girl when Reno lifted him and sent him sailing into the water. Zack crashing into the water with a big splash and coming up drenched, his spikes flattening and hanging over his face as he chuckled, his shoulders shaking. "I needed that."<p>

"Glad I could be of assistance." Reno bowed eloquently, joking around and laughing gently along with Zack as he ran his hands slowly over his face to push his red hair back from his eyes. The water slowly dripping off the tip of his nose as he stared at Zack. Trying to entice him with just a look.

Zack swallowed before anxiously looking away and going after the nearest victim. Rufus.

"Ahhh! Zack not me! Not me!" Rufus cried as Zack lifted him up in his arms, swinging him.

"Oh Nooo! RENOOO! THE BRAT IS GOING IN! RUFUS SHINRA IS GOING TO PAY FOR HIS TYRANNY!"

Cloud suddenly started jumping up and down begging to get Zack's attention. Saying Me First! Me first! pulling at his arms.

"Hold your horses kiddo! Don't worry your going next Spiky, Daddy promises!" Zack told him looking at him briefly before his attention went back to Rufus, catering to his boss.

Cloud scowled crossing his arms over his chest, stepping aside to watch Rufus having fun with Zack, feeling left out.

"ANCHOR'S AWAY!" Zack gave Rufus a mighty swing and sent him straight into the water with a loud laugh.

"UWWAAAAAAAHH!"

"Daaaaaddddyy! Is it my turn now?!" Cloud whined reaching up his hands to Zack urgently, Reno tackling Zack before he could grab Cloud.

Zack squawked, falling back into the water. Reno having the time of his life as he cackled out loud, the tanned boy raising out of the water and jumping him.

"DADDY! HELLOOOOO!" Cloud yelled, waving both his hands in the air.

"Alright! Alright! You win!" Zack shouted to Reno, who had him in a headlock. "Lemee go!"

"Only if you agree to one thing."

Zack paused, looking up at Reno, still in a headlock. "What?"

"That you will come out with me tonight." He hinted looking down at Zack with a coy smile before adding the rest. "And your friends. Being a Turk has it's perks, there's a really nice club around here. Figured we have us a little after party for the big boys, you know what I'm saying? After the little kiddies go to sleep."

Zack grinned at the word after party, he could certainly use it. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Reno let him go, pulling away. "I am going to go and call up the club then. I can get the vip section reserved just for us. I'll be back later."

Zack nodded, swimming out of the deep end. "Okay. See ya man."

Reno lifted up the peace sign as he made his way towards the shore padding Cloud's head as he passed by him, who by the way was growing angrier by the second.

"Zack?" Rufus grabbed at his hand. "Can you throw me aga –OOOOf!"

"NOOO! IT'S MY TURN!" Cloud fumed having slammed into Rufus shoving him back into the water, Rufus starting to cry as he came up.

"Clooouudd!" Zack yelled disturbed at his behavior. "What on GAIA has gotten into you!" He went over to Rufus and picked him up. "Why you are you being such a bully Chocobo!?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Cloud yelled shaking his fists in the air, losing his temper. "HE'S STUPID!"

"No I'm NOT!" Rufus cried in response."You are!"

"No, You!"

Rufus whined, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Zaaaaccccckkkk did you hear what he called me!?"

"You're a stupid dumb cry baby!" Cloud insulted, his eyes glowing with anger, furrowing his brows deeply. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"

Zack felt like his head was going to explode. He was defently getting drunk tonight. "Alright! No more! Everyone out of the water! and you Sir, start marching!" Zack had obviously had enough.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack before turning around.

Zack clucked at the attitude. "What was that!? What did you just do to DADDY!?" Zack was floored. Cloud had never in his life given him attitude like that and it stung really bad. Something was going on with Cloud obviously.

"Chocobo?!" Zack called running over to him. Rufus enjoying being carried looking down on Cloud like he was some king.

Zack frowned and reached out for Cloud. "Come over here..Grab Daddy's hand."

Cloud didn't look at him, veering away.

"Heeeey! Why are you hurting Daddy's feelings?!"

Cloud sucked on his teeth making an annoyed sound, avoiding Zack's hand again.

"You're not talking to Daddy?"

Cloud ignored him, now stalking towards Angeal who was chatting away with Cid, the older pilot tipsy.

Zack sighed, making it to the deck and placing Rufus down onto his feet. "You okay brat?" He asked in a tired tone.

Rufus nodded wiping his eyes, sniffling.

Zack smiled sympathetically at him and nudged his chin. "Why don't you go on over there to Cid and ask him for an ice cream bar. I believe I saw some good ones in the cooler."

"Yeah, Rufus go and do that.." Reno interjected nudging him gently. "Thanks for taking over for a little Zack. Things are all set for tonight." He informed handing Zack a towel.

Zack accepted it, drying himself off and rubbing it vigorously against his hair."I can really use a night out right now. After dinner that is...I am starving."

A loud catcall and whistle caught his attention, It was Cid and he was obviously talking about women to Angeal before breaking out into a drunken celebration.

"YEEEHAAAAWWW IT'S DINNER TIME BABY!" Cid proclaimed throwing his hands up in the air and dancing around to the music in his head. "WE ARE GONNAAA EAAAAT TONIGHT!"

"Oh shit.." Zack mumbled to himself, before looking over at Reno with wide eyes. "What did he drink?"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh..hahahahaha.!"

"Angeal? You too!?" Zack was shocked. Angeal wasn't any better, his face beet red while he laughed at Cid, throwing his head back as he carried on with the pilot, the two men having a party of their own.

Reno nodded smugly laying back in the chair, his legs spread."That my friend, is the power of the Auclair family recipe. My special secret brew." He informed, closing his eyes. "Just a few shots and life becomes a gigantic celebration."

"You got anymore?" Zack asked in sarcasm as he passed Reno by before going into the villa to look for Cloud, hearing Reno's breathy amused laugh.

"Where's my moody little Chocobo?" Zack called out following the corridor down the hall approaching the room Kunsel was staying in, the door slightly ajar. Zack grew silent as he walked by, telling himself not to look as he passed but his own curiosity got the better of him.

All he could see was Kunsel's shirtless back leaning over Kevin, His best friend kissing his enemy passionately, just as they once kissed.

Zack flinched taking in a small intake of breath and quickly averting his gaze as the image imprinted itself into his mind. Betrayal was the first emotion that hit him, making him squeeze his fists as his body quaked, a raging fire burning inside him. The sight was disgusting to him, absolutely revolting. It made him furious, his own anger pushing him to throw open the door and strangle Kevin with his bear hands. The one who had come between them.

_Why are you so mad at Kevin? Because he is smarter than you? And took him the first chance he got? Remember Zack, you didn't want him..You pushed him away..You already had your chance...Now your mad because he has somebody else? How is that fair?_

Zack's own mind, became his enemy at that moment. Telling him the straight out bitter ugly truth, never sparing his feelings.

_I can't lie to myself..Who am I kidding? I have no say over what he does. He could do whatever he wants. Why should I be mad?_

_Because you want him for yourself.. _The other side of his brain echoed.

Zack's hand carved through his hair as he held it back for a moment before releasing it. Hesitating by the door before deciding against acting out and forcing himself into the living room. His stomach hardening as his heart throbbed painfully. He was amazed at how composed he was. Maybe he did it for Cloud, knowing that if the little boy saw him in any pain he would grow upset and he didn't want to see Cloud cry. So he shut the hurt away and bottled it up coming into the living room to see Cloud sitting on the couch by himself staring silently at the wall, holding Boko in his arms.

Zack walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "Daddy misses you, you know."

Cloud didn't say anything to him in response, he just got up and walked away from him.

Zack dropped his head, several pained sounds spilling from his lips, sounding as if he were crying. "Cloooouuuudddd.."

If Cloud's rejection wasn't bad enough. The door closed from Kunsel's room reminding him of what had just happened.

Miserable, he tilted his head backwards onto the couch and exhaled, waiting for Kevin and his friend to go outside so that he wouldn't have to bump into them and react, that would be a huge mistake on his end.

* * *

><p>"Zack! I was waiting for you!" Rufus called running over to him, as Zack took a seat on a lounge chair across from Reno, Rufus sitting himself on his lap. "Can we build sandcastles after dinner?"<p>

"Yo, Rufus give the guy a break, he just got here." Reno huffed leaning forward and handing him a beer. "He likes you."

"Yeah, I can see that." He reached forward for the bottle, brushing his fingers against Reno's briefly. Reno's eyes snapping up to his. "T-thanks man." Zack stammered turning his eyes down to Rufus in his lap the immaculately brushed back blonde locks swaying in the breeze. Not at all like Cloud's fluffy spikes that he so adored.

_Zack is shy!? What the hell? That guy is always so darn loud in Shinra! Awwwwwww..I suppose the cocky second class soldier possesses a shy side._

Reno thought it was funny and let out a small breath which sounded like a hushed laugh, before downing more beer, all the while keeping his stare on Zack, wanting to get close.

"Yo, Puppy."

Zack brought the bottle down from his lips. "Hm?"

"So tell me, you ever thought about becoming a Turk? ...I could get you in you know..Bet you look real handsome all cleaned up in a suit.." He hinted in his sly tone.

Zack wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. "Nah, not for me.." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "No offense, I need action. I'm one of those live for the moment type of guys who can't sit still. If I had to be a Turk I would go insane. You guys spend a lot of time following the higher ups around, and If I had to do that all day, I would lose my mind. I just can't."

Reno bit his lip, nodding in agreement. "Yeaahh You're right, thanks for pointing that out. I hate my life. Gaia, why didn't I become a soldier?"

"Sorry..." The tanned male apologized, taking another swig, the drink making him feel loser and less tense. "At least you get paid better. Not like us dummies who just soldier away for the glory, adrenaline and the moment of battle. You just guard Rufus's dad and your wallet is full of money."

Rufus looked up at the mention of his father, just listening to the two men talk.

Reno sighed."Ahh, the choices we make...If I could do it all over, I would. Just so that I could become your friend and hang around you Zack. You always looked like so much fun to me, like being in soldier is one big party. Although I could never really get near you. You know Shinra, how they are."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day." Zack replied, his appearance all relaxed as he laid back in the chair, Rufus climbing off of him for a moment excusing himself to get some juice.

Reno took this as a chance to get more friendly So, he got up off his chair and sat in the lounge chair next to Zack, getting closer to him. "I could say more nice things if you want me to." His tone indirectly implying his interest in Zack.

Zack raised a brow amused, his eyes darting to the side to gaze at Reno staring at him with a heated look. It wouldn't hurt to flirt. He used to do it all the time, why stop now? Kunsel was getting his fun.

"And what would those things be?"

Reno's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to Zack's ear and whispered _"Wouldn't you like to know?" _

A slow smile came to Zack's lips enjoying their little game. "That depends. Are you a tease?"

Reno shrugged. "That's up to you.."

"Hmph..you're a tease." Zack admitted with a slow low chuckle.

The red headed male pulled close to his ear again, whispering in a sultry tone. Which brought shivers to his body. "Am I?"

"Excuse me." A flat tone interrupted, a hand pushing Reno firmly but gently away from Zack, enough to give Reno the message."You're wanted, by Rufus Shinra." Kunsel informed with a harsh undertone, a little vein in his forehead throbbing.

Reno pulled away nonchalantly, their gazes burrowing into one another, a contest of the wills. "Oh,Yeah..Thanks." Reno retorted rudely not meaning any of it, rising up off the chair as he continued to stare down Kunsel,hating him even more because of his similar appearance, of course there were many differences as expected but anyone would say that they were related.

"Hurry now." Kunsel prompted crossing his arms over his chest, taking a defensive stance.

"I'll be right back Zack." Reno told him, not intimidated.

Zack nodded and took a sip of his beer, ignoring Kunsel.

"Hey puppy." Kunsel smiled as he took Reno's seat next to him, throwing himself back in the chair not caring if Reno came back. He would have to fight him for this seat.

Zack smirked bitterly. "Hey.." It hurt just to look at him, making him feel ill.

Kunsel could feel the chill coming from Zack, confusing him. "Zack?"

"Can you hold this for me?" Zack asked handing Kunsel his half empty bottle, in an attempt to get away from him. "I'm gonna go eat something."

"Oh...okay.." He answered in a wounded tone accepting the bottle in his hands, watching Zack's back sullenly, his best friends abrupt manner both confusing and upsetting to him. _What in the world!? What is his problem!?_

* * *

><p><em>I guess he doesn't know his own strength.<em>

Kevin was standing shirtless in front of a full length mirror after a shower marveling at the red bruises Kunsel had left him behind from their hot and heavy make out session. Two red splotches marking exactly where Kunsel had been holding him.

Their kiss from the get go did not start out gentle and sweet, rather it was more like a hungry rough savage kind of kiss which actually started to hurt at one point. Kevin touched his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror, the bottom lip still slightly swollen and red.

Kunsel was so aggressive it wasn't even funny, the moment they touched lips he took over all control not letting up the least bit and only grew more aggressive each passing moment. Of course, it had turned him on immensely to see the brown haired male in such a frenzied worked up state but witnessing that side of him did scare him a little.

_Maybe this is what Kunsel is really like? _

It was true that Kevin did not really know the soldier well yet intimately having only kissed him a handful of times and most of those kisses were light simple, and chaste. It was only now that he was starting to get a rough introduction into the world of kissing Kunsel and it was everything he dreamed of, except for the painful parts, in which frightened him as much as they turned him on.

_I should have told him that it was starting to hurt but then he would have pulled away and probably would feel so guilty he would never go near me again.._

"Ah heck, I'm not complaining." He chided himself as he threw on a shirt thrilled that he was having this problem. After all, it meant that he was finally getting what he wanted.

Kunsel.

* * *

><p>It had been twenty minutes that Zack had been trying to get Cloud to play with them, his voice going from a sad sounding plea to straight out begging him. Cloud having ignored each and every-time and Zack was starting to lose his temper.<p>

"Come on Boo-boo, come and have fun with Daddy!" Zack cried in one last attempt over to Cloud while he sat in the sand with Rufus while the small spiky haired blonde boy played by himself in front of them digging a hole into the sand. Making Zack briefly wonder if he was planning to bury somebody in there, preferably the small Rufus in front of him from the way Cloud had been glaring at him.

"Cloud Fair! Get on over here!" He howled, his tone heating up. "Ya heard me!? Get your butt here right this instant! Stop ignoring meeee!"

Cloud swatted the air, waving him off.

"Fine, be that way!" Zack answered pissed off, turning away. "Rufus and I will just hang out here and have us some fun, see look at this fun castle we got here! Oh, boy! So much fun going on and you're missing out!" Zack gave into his childish ways, hoping that his reverse play would get Cloud to change his mind.

Cloud rolled his eyes, giving them his back.

_Alright! FINE! Stubborn meanie!_

Zack grumbled under his breath feeling rejected, before looking over to Rufus and putting on a nonchalant front. "Alright Kid! Pack some wet sand into that cup." He instructed as he poured more water from a pail over the sand, ignoring Cloud behind him.

"What do I do now?" Rufus inquired, his hands playing with the wet sand beneath him,squishing the wet particles in between his fingers.

Zack pointed towards the base he built up. "Turn the cup over right at that corner" He told him as he dug out a moat for the castle, using only his hands. "We are going to place four towers at each of the corners, then build us some walls to guard the castle in the center got it?"

Rufus nodded while he followed Zack's orders and turned over the cup, the packed sand coming out in one tight perfect cylinder."Oooo! lovely, quite exquisite." Rufus marveled with a smile, Zack ahead of him digging furiously, his motions quick and violent looking.

"Good job kid!" Zack complimented, doing the same thing Rufus had just done, adding another tower to the other corner. "Okay two more to go!"

Meanwhile they did not notice the small blonde boy behind them now looking their way, glowering and wallowing in his jealousy, clawing angry fistfuls of sand in his anger.

_Stupid RUFUS! I hate him!_

Cloud took up a handful of wet sand and molded it as he contemplated throwing it a Rufus. Sure, it would get him in trouble with Zack, but it would sure make him feel a lot better with getting Rufus upside the head. That boy just had it coming. He knew his father taught him never to hit unless defending himself, but this Rufus was begging for it. Since Cloud did not like anyone taking his place and that is what he felt right at the moment. He was being replaced by a newer model.

_Look at how much fun they are having! That stupid Rufus! That's supposed to be me there! I'm Daddy's boy, NOT YOOOOUUU!_

The green eyed monster was in full control as Cloud suddenly stomped on over to them, not able to stand to hear Zack and Rufus laugh for one more second.

"My Chocobo's back!" Zack cried happily in celebration, patting down the sandy wall that went around the castle. "Come on Chocobo let's pl– " Zack broke off, his eyes growing wide as Cloud brought his bare foot of revenge down upon the castle, stomping all over it and returning the castle from whence it came.

"Heeey!" Zack reached for Cloud to stop him, but the boy evaded him and stormed off, Rufus crying again.

Zack narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to let this one go. "Its okay Rufus, don't cry. We can build another one." He soothed with a pat on the head before getting up and running after Cloud. The small boy kicking up sand as he trudged through.

_Not uh! You're not going anywhere Kid. No more ignoring me!_

"Hey Mister!" He snatched up Cloud right off his feet, getting a surprised cry in response before taking him up and turning him upside down. "You killed my castle meanie!"

"Noooooo!" Cloud squealed in protest to Zack's shaking him. "Stooooop!"

Zack chuckled, just really thinking Cloud was adorable as he continued his playful reign of terror upon the child. "What was that about huh!? What are you trying to do to Daddy here? Break his heart!?"

"Let me go!" Cloud yelled, not happy at all.

"No I won't!" He answered now grabbing Cloud by the foot and letting him hang. Cloud usually loved that. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME SMALL FRY!"

"NOOOOOOOO! LEAVE MEEEEE ALONE!"

Zack shook his head lifting Cloud up to eye level, the small kid hanging in the air looking outraged with his arms crossed over his chest. "Not uh!Not until you give Daddy some kisses and tell him you're sorry for being mean to him!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes you will Cloud! I won't take no for an answer!" Zack cried, taking him up by the arm and turning him over, hugging the boy to him forcibly pressing a bunch of wet kisses to Cloud's cheek. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"NO! " Cloud squeaked in defense, pushing Zack's face away with his hands. "I'm mad!"

Zack's face grew serious. "Why are you mad? What did I do?"

Cloud looked away from him, his little heart actually hurting as he could not get over feeling replaced by Rufus.

"Come on Kiddo, can't you see that I love you? Now tell Daddy why you're glaring at him."

"..."

"Alright, if you don't tell me I guess I'm gonna start kissing you again maybe then you will tell me!"

Cloud pushed his face away once again craning his head away as if disgusted. "Put me down ZACK!"

Zack froze at the use of his own name, his eyes filling with water as a look of pure heartbreak crossed over his features, his chin trembling as he held his emotions back. Cloud had just struck him in the heart and didn't even know it

"Fine." Zack answered flatly putting him down on his feet. "Do what you want then." He spun away from Cloud with a huff, despondently making his way towards the villa.

_Daaaadddyyy..._

Cloud reached his hand out for him, before letting it fall away as Zack retreated from him. His innards starting that familiar shake inside him that usually came on just before the water works.

There it was, the great heaving bout of crying he had been holding back all day coming on. He hung his head as he started to sob, tears clouding up his eyes as his breath came out in hitches. The final parting look on Zack's face was the final straw that broke the camels back and now he was in all out pained wailing as he frantically searched for a source of comfort, seeing Kunsel sitting out by the shore by himself a ways down, looking just as lonely as he felt.

Howling all the way, he ran over towards Kunsel crying out his name, alarming the male who tossed his cigarette and turned to him with a startled what the heck is going on!?

Cloud ran into his arms, wrapping his own around Kunsel, his voice muffled as he cried into him. "UMMMKEEELL KUNSEEEEELLLL!" He wailed, like somebody had died.

"Cloud!" Kunsel pulled back,with wide green eyes. "What's happened? Are you hurt?!"

Cloud was too swept up in crying to even get an answer out. But he still tried. "D-d-d-da-da-daddy ha-ha-hates meeeeee!" He finally got out, drawling at the last part.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Kunsel replied in disbelief his pitch rising to convey how ridiculous he thought that was. "What are you talking about Chocobo! You're his entire life! The reason why he exists! Are you crazy? Who told you that!"

Cloud blubbered some more, the skin bunched around his red rimmed eyes. "I- I j-just know! H-he hates me! He-don't love meeeeee anymooooore! HE LOVES RUFUS!"

Kunsel's eyes bugged out. "What!? RUFUS!?" He laughed at the absurdity of that claim.

Cloud wailed some more, really believing it. "Y-YES! R-RUFUS! H-he's d-daddy's boy now!"

Kunsel's expression of bug eyed disbelief softened into a look of pure sympathy."No, Cloud! You're wrong!" Kunsel hugged him, half tempted to join him in the Zack doesn't love me any more crying fest, actually it was really tempting. "Rufus?!" He repeated incredulously. " Now that's really ridiculous! He only loves you! Why, Zack is only playing with Rufus because he is President Shinra's son and your Daddy can lose his job if he makes him unhappy. Then how can he support his best favorite boy on Gaia?! Huh!? You tell me! That is where he gets his money from."

Cloud's sniffled before breaking into a fit of coughing from the rough force of his crying. Kunsel patting him on the back. "There, there..It's okay Cloudy. It will be okay..Daddy can never hate you, he loves you too darn much. You trust me right? Would uncle K ever lie to you?"

"N-n-noooo..." Cloud sobbed, Kunsel drying away his tears with his hand, wearing a sad smile. "Cheer up Cloud. Why don't you sit and play with Uncle K? I'm kind of lonely myself and could use your company."

"O-okay..." Cloud whined sadly pulling away, Kunsel patting the spot next to him.

"There, that's better." The green eyed man soothed, scooting close to Cloud. "Now, I think I got a pretty good game we can play, just give Uncle K a second to remember it, as he used to play it when he was little and that was a very long time ago.."

Cloud wiped his eye with the edge of a knuckle, his nose all stuffy as he stared at Kunsel looking up towards the sky in thought.

_What was the name of that game again? What did I call it?...Oh..Yeeeaaa... Ixie's hunt...Awwww Gaia..she used to love that game..._

Ixie was one of those parts of his life he never really shut away, she was always there and would stay with him for the rest of his days, till his very last breath. The old memories like dreams, the image of his greatest love bringing tears to his eyes.

"Okay Cloudy, this game is called Ixie's hunt. It's a treasure hunting game, which means you got to find the treasure that I am going to bury. Now close your eyes, while I get started here."

Cloud did as he asked and waited in excitement, hearing his uncle's clothes rustling as he searched for something.

"Now, no peeking." Kunsel warned as he took some gil out of his pocket and got up from his spot and looked for a place to bury it, tracing a large square around the general area he was going to bury his treasure in. Digging a small hole and tossing the gil in before covering it up flawlessly and going back over to Cloud's side. "Alright, you can look now.."

Cloud opened his eyes. "Do I go and find it now?"

Kunsel smiled and pointed in front of him. "The search area is right over there pirate, whatever you find you keep. So if I were you, I better get started before Pinchy over there steals it from you!" He warned the crab coming out from his hiding place in the sea, going over toward Cloud.

"WAAAAH! PINCHY! You're back!" Cloud chirped running over to him and waving at him."You're good at digging right? Can you help me find my treasure!"

The crab stared at him vacantly, one claw closing, the other opening before repeating the action in some sort of communication with Cloud.

"Yep uhuh! Right over there!" Cloud pointed giving him orders.

The crab waved a big claw in the air before following Cloud towards the square, at his feet like a pet.

Kunsel furrowed his brows, opening his eyes wide as he pointed at the crab in shock. "Did you just talk to a crab Cloud?! I didn't know you could speak crab!"

Cloud smiled brightly. "He's my friend! He likes me coz I feed him cheeseburger!"

Kunsel was whooping in laughter at Cloud's outrageous claim. He just couldn't take it having needed the laugh really badly as he leaned back on his hands filling the sky above him with his booming voice.

Cloud paused in his digging, seeing Kunsel laying back on the sand. "Uncle K, what's so funny?"

"You." He murmured, wiping his eyes. "You make me happy."

"Really?! I really do make you happy?"

Kunsel nodded, resting his hands underneath his head staring up at the pink purplish night sky. "Yep you sure do, because before you came I was feeling real sorry for myself."

Cloud tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because I want something I can't have have." It was honest and Cloud would not have a clue at who he was talking about, just needing to vent to anybody that was willing to listen.

"Ooohhh, I understand! Like a toy? Or a puppy, right?" Cloud beamed childishly causing Kunsel to chuckle at his cuteness. "You should just buy one then!" There, problem solved. Cloud was wise beyond his years.

_Heh buy one, huh? I don't think there is any other out there quite like him Cloud. If only it was that easy! I would blow my whole entire bank account on him._

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Zack was silently getting dressed in front of the mirror for his night out with the boys sullenly as his heart ached. He was going to go crazy tonight, that much was certain as the pain from earlier never ceased to leave him. The situation with Cloud weighing him down along with Kunsel. Just everything bothered him and he didn't even get a chance to talk to Cloud and try to feel better because Cid had carried him in asleep all tuckered out from his day on the beach, Reno carrying in Rufus behind.

Luckily they had Cid to watch over the kids tonight.

Zack made sure to wear his best clothing, going to kill it in the looks department tonight, because he was going to make certain that he was going to get some action no matter what. Craving some physical attention after he had witnessed Kunsel and Kevin messing around. The sight of his friend doing something bad to him mentally, changing his way of thinking.

He opted for a tight fitted low v neck cut, white sleeveless muscle shirt. The V showing his smooth muscular chest off nicely but leaving the rest to the imagination in a tease. Zack's cheeks pulled up as he admired himself dressed to impress in a nice pair of denims, wearing multiple belts, an idea he had copied off of from the main protagonist in the final fantasy eight film. Zack had secretly liked that look and decided to try it on. Oh yes, he was definitely going to get some tonight.

"Puppy?" Angeal called stepping into the room, dressed nicely in a turk like suit. "You ready?"

Zack ran a hand through his hair, arranging his bangs to the side in their usual style. Before turning away from the mirror towards Angeal. "Woah Angeal..You look great." Zack shook his hand as if it he had been burned. "If Genesis could see you now."

Angeal waved a hand at him, embarrassed. "It belongs to Cid. The man has good taste." He commented dusting himself off. "And as for Genesis, Don't you ever dare tell him about this or he will make me wear this for the rest of my life."

Zack cracked up. He knew that there was always something between the two. However much Angeal denied it, Zack was smarter than he let on.

"Yo! Let's get a move on boys!" Reno called through the door. "Kunsel and Kevin already started out ahead of us! Not let's not be late and miss happy hour!"

Angeal checked himself over alongside Zack before looping an arm around his puppy neck and pulling him close. "Let's go and have fun pup. We could sure use it."

Zack fervently nodded all revved up. "Oh yeeeeeah, Zack Fair on the prowl!"

Angeal smiled down at his puppy. "As long as you drink reasonably you are allowed, since you are of age anyway. But once I see you acting out of sorts you are coming home and that is that."

Zack looked up at Angeal uneasily. "Are you sure you wanna come?..." He joked, Angeal playfully hitting him on the head.

"You know what I mean Zack."

Zack pouted giving Angeal the super watery eyed sweet sad puppy look.

Angeal closed his eyes and turned away. "Don't even try it pup."

"Awwwwww..." Zack whined. "Please? I love you.."

"Zack." It was a warning.

The tanned boy withered. "Okay! Okay!" He gave in before pausing as they exited the room looking down the hall towards Cid's room.

"Puppy?"

Zack touched a hand to Angeal's shoulder pulling away from him."Can you go ahead without me Geal, and tell Reno I will be right down? There is something I have got to do before I go."

"Okay." Angeal nodded before pinching Zack's cheek. "Such a cute puppy." He murmured before he turned away.

Once Angeal was gone Zack went directly into Cid's room, opening the door to see Cloud asleep on Cid's bed hugging Boko, looking like a little angel all peaceful and still.

Zack smiled down at him and leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Chocobo." He whispered, before pulling away and stroking his cheek for a moment. "No matter what Kid, it will always be us till the end. Daddy will always be there for you." Zack lifted the covers a bit to shield his Chocobo from the chill, as the central air condition in Cid's villa was coming in rather strong tonight. Once he had Cloud tucked in to his heart's content, he tiptoed his way out the door and with one last look, he closed it.

The night awaits..

* * *

><p>TBC in the next chapter! Next up is the club! WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN!? :O I also had to throw in Squall Leonheart's style just for good measure, that character is one sexy beast and that kind of style on Zack, just wow..too good looking n_n I'm such a fan *shakes head and sighs* and Seifer! I could go on...And To Myung, what EVER HAPPENED TO MY AVIATOR SUNGLASSES U TOOK FROM MY ROOM U BRAT!, YOU BETTER FIND THEM! and Myung does something sound a lil familiar to you with the shovel? I remember how you clocked Kyung over the head bc u were jealous of him hanging around me hahahahaha what a memory!


	31. Chapter 31

Heeeeey people! I returned!*Maniacal laughter* :P Okay so you know what this means...ANOTHER CHAPTER! (Of this never ending story lol) I have been trying to get this update out for the last few days but since I am now working on another fic, I am balancing the two out. It's a completely different fic apart from this one, so for all of you who need more reading material by all means, pay it a visit! It's a Cloud X Zack fic strictly but I do include Kunsel's character in there because I just like him. He's the same guy in that fic that he is in this one, but different story obv and well Kunsel is Zack's friend so yes. It is canon and takes place after advent children complete, It's dark, but I balance it out with some fun every now and then. But still it's pretty damn dark.. :) *Big innocent grin*

I am battling away boredom one chapter atta a time! *Hyaah! Kicks boredom in the nuts like Bruce Lee*

**Also I want to thank you guys for all your favorites and follows and lovely comments! Thank you for reading! :)**

Disclaimer: Me does not own none of this. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix. No money is being made from this.

+++++Made a minor corrections. Grrrrrr Type over button!++++++Added in the two missing words.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Clash of the century

The moment the doors to the club opened, the first thing that greeted them was a loud hypnotic beat followed by multicolored strobe lights, which changed in color, moving their ways about the crowd. The huge room up lit in Led's which changed the color of their surroundings periodically changing the atmosphere, going from shades of pink, into the deeper violets and blues.

The dancing sea of people parting as three very well dressed men stepped down onto the dance floor in single file, on a mission to find the bar.

Zack was the lead of the group, the first one that caught everybody's eye, a more than worthy introduction to their little group. He was just oozing sex and testosterone, giving off that vibe that screamed please, jump my bones. He was walking in his slow prowl with narrowed eyes, already out on the hunt like a hungry animal, catching heated stares as he passed by, shooting lusty glances that killed. Behind him followed a very bouncy excited Reno who was cat calling already and then the ever serious Angeal, the biggest and most intimidating of the group.

Zack amused himself by scanning the crowd with his blue eyed gaze. Puffing out his chest, practically flaunting his body shamelessly as a group of girls turned towards him eying him as a pretty brunette licked her lips at him like he was a dessert. Zack smirked smugly at her, and shot her such a amorous seductive stare she stumbled back fanning herself with a hand because she almost passed out from the raw suggestion in his eyes.

Reno behind him laughed loud over the music, wrapping his hands loosely about Zack's waist as he walked with him, his hands riding low as he pressed his lips to his hear. "You're a fucking beast Fair. You didn't even to talk to her yet and she's already yours."

Zack gave one of those little cocky laughs. "I'm only just getting started." Oh, yes. Zack did not play when it came to nightclubs and given the way he was feeling it only made him want to act out all the more, Kunsel at the forefront giving him the fuel to feed the fire.

Reno jumped up and down hanging onto Zack's shoulders as he bounced, revving Zack up. "Oh sheeeeiiittttt! Laaaaaddddyyy killer aleeeeeeeeert!" Reno was as rowdy as they came as he announced to every person on that dance floor with his big mouth in warning that they were coming at them. "THAT'S RIGHT! ALL YOU GUYS BETTA STEP UP YOUR GAME! THE STUNNERS ARE HERE!"

This only served to egg Zack on and he joined Reno in his rowdiness both yelling "GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Reno jumping on Zack's back hanging onto him. All this noise making and they hadn't even had a drink yet.

Angeal was hanging back playing it low, chuckling to himself at the sight of Zack acting insane with Reno. Although he was happy that the puppy was having fun, a small worry started to form, he knew that Kunsel was not going to appreciate this at all. Usually in normal circumstances it would have been the reverse, Zack would have been the rowdy one jumping all over Kunsel, making a scene with him. It was their normal shtick. The two always fooling around like that and Angeal started to wonder if Zack was having issues with him, as it was unusual of him to gravitate in the opposite direction as his puppy would always jump at the chance to be with Kunsel. It would be his number one choice.

Angeal also knew that it probably had to do with Kevin.

"Did you teach him how to work the crowd up like this Mr. Mentor!? That whole entire group of sexy ladies over there wants to jump his bones already and he has only been here like one minute!" Reno shouted still on Zack, his head tossed back to stare at Angeal upside down.

Angeal caste him a wry look. "I wish I could take credit for that. Unfortunately, Mr. Mentor has none of Zack's magical "Stunner" powers. That is unique to him."

"You think you can get him to teach me?"

Angeal feigned indecisiveness, weighing Reno's request as he tilted his head side to side before shrugging in a dismissive way. "For a large sum, I believe that could be arranged." He shot.

Reno lowered one brow and raised the other in confusion, Was that his attempt at humor!?

"I could surprise you yet." Angeal teased with a confident look.

Reno pointed at him in accusation. " I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU HAD ME FOOLED! YOU'RE NOT AS SERIOUS AS YOU LET ON!"

"Even Turks don't know everything." He wondered out loud sarcastically.

Reno was taken a back at Angeal's playfulness, his eyes bugging as he turned back to Zack. "YOUR MENTOR, OMIGOD! HE ACTUALLY HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR?!"

"Ahem..That was me. All me! I broke him down over the years, no small feat by the way." Zack prided himself, lifting his chin regally. "He used to have the sense of humor of a rock."

"You are so full of yourself." Reno cackled into his ear before jumping off him now grabbing Zack again from behind, taking advantage of his new buddy's over sexed state that was over powering all rational thought. Reno knew he could get away with it and he was totally loving the feel of the hard muscular abdomen under his hands tempting him, as he followed Zack towards the bar aglow with pink neon lighting, his fingers slowly inching up the hem of Zack's shirt.

Zack however wasn't going to stop him as he really didn't care. In fact he wanted him to, his invitation open to anyone that would show him a little physical affection.

All the while his gaze was darting around looking for that familiar head of silky brown hair searching the crowd at the bar for him. Wanting to hurt him in some way, hoping that he would see Reno touching him. That was one of the reasons why he allowed his hands to travel lower on him, the Turk's fingers splayed over his exposed flat lower belly as he led them to the bar.

Would it be wrong to ask Reno for some more?

"Thar she blows!" Reno suddenly announced pointing forwards with his free hand. "Behold, we have reached the promise land!" He broke away from Zack, inwardly disappointing him to walk at his side as they approached the stainless steel bar stools. Zack taking a seat next to Reno, Angeal taking the seat at the Turk's side.

"What will you boys have to drink?" A scantily clad dressed attractive girl asked, leaning over the bar towards them smiling at the trio appreciatively with matte pink lipstick, batting long thick lashes. Her soft brown layered hair fanned over one shoulder, showing off her beautiful refined features.

Zack had one of those dopey grins as he admired her looks, he didn't mind checking her out. Beautiful big brown eyes sparkling at him, eying him up and down before her gaze traveled to the next before stopping at Angeal, liking the view. "Well?" She tapped her nails on the counter. "Going to keep a lady waiting?"

"What's it going to be boys?" Reno asked throwing a card down. "It's on the big boss, Mr. You-Know-Who."

Zack and Angeal laughed as they exchanged looks. Shinra's paying? Even better.

"Well boys?"

Angeal's gaze darted to Reno then Zack shooting them a roguish look before daring to lean forwards towards the girl exchanging a smile with her, before whispering his order in her ear.

Reno and Zack shared a shocked look before turning back in disbelief. Had aliens abducted the real Angeal? Who the hell was this Don Juan?!

The Barmaid giggled Angeal obviously saying something other than their order, before she pulled back with a gleam in her eyes. "Ok sweetie! Gongagan vodka it is." The vixen pulled away, winking at Angeal as she reached below the counter top and placed the shot glasses out before slamming a big bottle of Gongagan Vodka down in front of the three men. Angeal ever the smooth operator grabbing the bottle with a sly expression as he poured them shots, rivaling Zack's cockiness.

Zack and Reno stared at each other incredulously, both still unable to believe that this was really Angeal. "NO WAY!" They both shouted in unison. The raven haired soldier's hands on his head as he witnessed his mentor breaking out of his shell as Angeal held a stare contest with the barmaid, while playing with the shot glass. Genesis was going to murder him.

"Are You FUCKIN kidding me?!" Reno cried turning to Zack again. "This is an impostor Zack! He can't be the real Angeal!" Reno grabbed onto his shirt, shaking him back and fourth vigorously as his brain melted. "He just can't be! Impossible! HE HAS A SEX DRIVE!?"

"Woooaah!" Zack awed pointing to his mentor, Reno instantly letting him go and turning around to see what Zack was gesturing to with a slack jawed look.

Both pairs of eyes went even wider as they watched the general nodding his head to the beat. Actually enjoying the sounds of the techno blasting over them.

Zack slowly sat back in the stool, awestruck.

Apparently Angeal was a hidden club goer. Probably picked it up from Genesis, now that he thought about it.

But what about Sephiroth?

That sudden thought made him snort in laughter as he could not picture Sephiroth in a club, at least not without killing a few people for getting too close at first. Zack was now laughing silently to himself when he delved further into his fantasy mentally dressing Sephiroth in a refined suit giving him a martini glass to hold. He could see it now, the icy cold glare as he stood in a corner brooding over his drink, watching people dancing with a grim twisted scowl possibly calling them a bunch of insolent fools.

"Yo! Come on Fair, toss it back!" Reno interrupted gesturing to the shot glass sitting in front of him, Sephiroth fading away. The Turk next to him swaying to the music. "Don't make me use force on you!"

"Sounds like somebody is a little hard up." Zack teased easily taking up the shot glass and slowly lifting it to his lips downing it, a little of the clear liquid escaping from the corners of his mouth before he swept his tongue to lap it up. Reno's eyes snapping to the sight, unable to tear his gaze away as the scene made him want to do unspeakable things to Zack.

"Let me." Reno insisted as he stopped Zack from pouring his own drink.

The soldier cocked his head to the side and smirked as he watched Reno keep firm eye contact with him as he blindly grasped for the bottle, pouring him a drink. "Can you drink it more slowly this time Zack?"

A corner of his lips pulled up, boldly flirting. "Why?"

Reno leaned forwards, getting close. "I'm hoping that the liquid will run down the corners of your mouth again."

"You like that?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

Zack leaned even closer, his eyes locking to Reno's lips. "You have good taste." It was a smug reply, but Zack was not going to miss out on anything tonight.

"Hey, you boys have fun. I'm going with Elise." Angeal interrupted in a rush, the barmaid dragging him away. "Reno watch after my puppy!"

"No worries there." Reno assured. He had plans.

Zack raised his brows, following his mentor with his eyes as he disappeared into the sea of club goers. "Wow, is he ever popular."

Reno shook his head. "I think he lied to me when he said he did not have any of your magic."

"Huh?"

"Your mystical lady stunner swooning powers."

"Oohhh..I see...I suppose he surprised both of us then...I didn't know this side of him, till just now."

"Surprise, surprise." Reno mused, tossing back a drink, before pausing and looking over at Zack who was already going googly eyed. "Let's say you and I finish this bottle? Feeling brave?"

"Bring it on." Zack dared holding up his shot glass to Reno.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Reno cheered dancing around, as he filled the shots to the brim. "And were off!"

He downed it. "Shit is good!" Zack commented looking at the shot glass. "Y'know I never had Gongagan vodka before."

Reno knitted his brows taking his shot before clearing his throat. "Aren't you from Gongaga?"

Zack shrugged. "Well yeah. But, I just figured it would taste like coconuts or something. I'm kinda glad this is like a peppery dry heat sort of drink that goes down smooth."

"You don't like coconuts? For a Gongagan that is sacrilege."

"I do. Just not in my vodka."

"I see.." Reno paused again, leaning forward towards the raven haired beau finally getting up the courage to cut the small talk and ask him a personal question. One that has been lingering in the back of his mind.

"So tell me puppy, What's your deal?..Which team do you pitch for?" It was a blatant straight out question on his sexuality, Reno cutting to the chase.

"...Huh?"

"You heard me."

Those words sent a flush of adrenaline tingling through his body, and he had to strain to hear him as his own nerves bundled up into his stomach. He wondered if his face showed his discomfort, the way he flinched pulling back with wide eyes, unnerved. It shocked him to hear it put so plainly and he felt like he was on the spot, not sure how to answer, as he was still coming to terms with that side himself. It was just totally different when you have to say it out loud. Those are the kinds of things that you can't ever take back once you say them and he felt that if he did it would be all over and everyone would know. Zack swallowed, trying to find away around it without seeming uneasy, although he knew he was failing at it.

"Well" He started. "I– "

An arm abruptly cut in between parting the two, gil being thrown down onto the bar top as two voices above him conversed mentioning something having to do with hard liquor and the best place to stay on the beach. It was a casual conversation and Zack didn't pay any attention to the two men talking before one of the voices spoke up real loud, giving him a good clue at who that was.

"Excuse me, bartender?! A bottle of Rocket Town's finest whiskey, no shot glasses please, I'm drinking it straight."

_!?.. It's him..._Zack's breath hitched, his scared gaze slowly traveling up that arm following it till stopped upon the owners face.

Kunsel was staring straight ahead of him acting like he wasn't there, and Zack was so convinced that he did not see them, because hsi friend was so nonchalant and natural. Perhaps he was right. After all, it was very crowded over by where he was as other men were standing behind him, chatting and blocking the view of Reno and himself. Maybe Kunsel just walked up blindly to the bar? Zack was wondering if he should say something, but then he tucked his tail between his legs.

_No...I won't say a word...It still hurts...I could still see the way the muscles in his back flexed as he leaned over him...Fucking familiar scene if I recall!...Yeah Kunsel,remember that time in my room, back at Shinra!? How easily do we forget! ASSHOLE!_

Meanwhile as he mentally yelled at Kunsel he could not help himself to the sight of him having never seen Kunsel so proud to be out of his uniform and looking so comfortable in his surroundings, which was not a usual thing for Kunsel, always in his uniform and helmet. Zack could never figure out his reasoning for wanting to hide all the time in the past.

Zack could drool over him, and suddenly wished he had a camera. His gaze roaming his friends face first, Kunsel's usual long side swept fringe was playfully tousled up with wax in an airy style, a few colorful streaks of blue in his hair. Showing off his feral features which was accentuated more by the nick that Zack had given him under his eye way back. Zack's blue orbs couldn't get enough and now his thirsty gaze was slowly moving downwards. Kunsel was daring and straight out crying for attention. By going shirtless to show off his body, the skin glittering as small tiny pixie dust particles clung to it, like diamonds.

_Holy Odin... He must be killing it out there, looks just like some rebel angel that fell from the sky ..Look at that barbell in his -..What the hell!? BARBELL!? HE'S GOT ONE!?_

Zack felt a heated wave of shock pass over when he saw that Kunsel had a belly button piercing, a small metal barbell sticking out that wasn't there before, glinting in the neon light. Kunsel must have went out and gotten it pierced during some point after dinner. Zack did not know what to do, his eyes all over the place and his heart in his throat.

_Bet Kevin must be happy...Putting his filthy hands all over that..._

Zack's mood went sour again and he scowled looking away from the sight, taking his shot glass up as Kunsel lingered right next to him, making Zack all the more uncomfortable. However just as much as he tried to ignore the sight his eyes kept wondering back. Sneaking peeks here and there like he was fighting himself and losing.

_Can't he just go away and stop teasing me?_

"Kunsel!? Is that you man!? Kunsel fuckin Kai?!"

Kunsel paused tilting his head, Zack's head shooting up to look, ever the nosy body and wondering what relation this guy was to Kunsel. It seemed like he was learning a lot of things about him lately and Zack started to feel like he really didn't know as much about him as he thought he did, which was a real blow to his confidence.

"It's me Loz! Don't you recognize me?" The bartender cried, sliding the bottle over to him. "I know that face of yours anywhere! Hasn't changed one damn bit from that little fresh faced teen!"

"Loz?!" Kunsel muscled himself in more between Reno and Zack grabbing Loz's hand leaning over the bar to to exchange one of those partial bro hugs."I barely recognized you man! Your silver hair, you cut it short! How ya been kid?! The last time I saw you I heard you were working for Don Corneo back at Midgar."

Loz laughed."I was, until he fired me..Anyway relocated out here a few years back. So here I am..Tried to look you up before, but ever since you graduated from a grunt, you fell off the planet."

Kunsel sighed gazing at him apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. Once you get into soldier, that's it. Shinra is very controlling once you get that far."

Loz leaned against the bar. "It's cool man.. So how's life?"

Kunsel was still surprised taking in the sight of his old friend. Loz was one of those cool easygoing guys to talk to. He met him in the Goblin's bar when he was a grunt a long time ago and they hit it off. Ever since then they kept in touch over the years through texts, learning more about each other. Kunsel at that time spilled the beans to Loz about his growing affection for the puppy and Loz in turn shared the same predicament as he had a similar problem with his own friend.

"Mmm..So-so." Kunsel commented sounding bored, displaying his own dissatisfaction with his life.

"You don't sound too thrilled."

Kunsel Rubbed at the middle of his forehead, eyes closed."Now, you're catching on." Was his sarcastic lack luster remark.

"I guess it sounds like you didn't work out your problem after all."

That got Zack's puppy dog ears up, and he listened intently the shot glass pausing and lingering near his lips. _Problem? What problem? _

Kunsel huffed a bitter laugh. "Nope, not a chance..You?"

Loz smirked sadly, his eyes shining with sympathy for him. "Sorry to hear about that...But not to depress you or anything cause I feel for you, I really do... But, yeah finally I did. Couldn't be happier now..." He shrugged shyly giving Kunsel a knowing look. "But look at you, all cut and ready for action, you can't tell me you're here alone...Anyone who wouldn't want you has got to be a down right damn fool. You can't be here alone guy, that's just wrong."

Zack covered his face in embarrassment suppressing a groan. _Beyond a fool man, beyond that. _Meanwhile he could hear Reno slam his glass down onto the marble surface and that is when he started to pray, hoping that the redheaded Turk would just keep his trap shut and not call attention to them as he eavesdropped the conversation. This guy obviously knew about Kunsel's issues and he wanted to hear more from his best friends mouth, the brown haired soldier being candid for the first time and Zack jumped all over it. Maybe Kunsel would mention something about him.

Kunsel's face flushed and he bit his lip coyly between his teeth for a moment before letting it go."Aww don't worry about it..I ain't here alone.." He motioned with a back wave of his hand to the area he came out of. "Got this cute little blonde back there, just begging for it." He joked smugly not really being serious, wanting to lighten his own mood which demanded a few strong drinks.

Zack's face grew pale and he almost spit out his drink as his ears started to burn, he didn't know if he could keep listening, the words turning acidic to his ears.

"You see..I knew it." Loz winked at him, wiping down the bar. "Is it serious or just one of those lil fling's of yours?"

Zack's eyes widened. _Kunsel had flings? With WHO!?_

Kunsel paused in hesitation, clenching the bottle in his hands. "It's serious.. I guess..."

"Why do you have that look on your face then? Like you're unsure, or just uncomfortable.."

"I'm neither, it's just...Complicated."

"Still the prowling wolf of Midgar, looking for where to lay his head down for the night?"

Zack wrinkled his brows, he chugged down the next shot savagely. _It better not be what I think he's talking about...He would never anyway.. this guy doesn't know what he's talking about...Would he?..Naaahhhhh...Seems so out of character...That's right Zack, Deny,deny,deny...that's all you ever do anyway._

Kunsel shrugged, his tone going flat sounding depressed. "More like a rolling stone."

Boy, was that ever the truth, although Kunsel was not proud to admit that. It wasn't that he was unwilling to stay in a relationship it was more that he had moved on to a lot of different people. Taking out his frustrations in the past when he first started feeling for Zack and was confused and more scared than anything. Of course they weren't real relationships they were just more like short sorted affairs mixed in with the occasional one night stand. Nothing of any real meaning or importance. It wasn't like he loved any of them, and it wasn't like he dated that many either, just a few handful of people and it was all because of Zack, his love and his ultimate downfall. He could blame it all on him. The one responsible for doing this to him, making him want to fill a void that could never be filled by anyone else, even though he tried like hell to. He could love nobody else like the way he loved Zack. Even Kevin, couldn't touch the raven haired male.

Loz shot him an amused look. "A rolling stone eh? Same thing.. You got freedom at least. You could curl up with whomever you want. No strings."

Zack frowned, hunching down as he gulped the next shot. His bubble of self induced ignorance popping. But still some part of himself tried to lie for him, after all it's not like Kunsel bluntly said he had been sleeping around in the past.

Kunsel sighed, looking away. "Yeah, freedom..." He smiled although it lacked enthusiasm, another guy in the background calling Loz over for a drink.

Loz turned towards the patron calling out just a sec! before quickly reaching for a napkin, grabbing a pen from underneath the bar, jotting down his number. "Listen Kunsel, give me a call. I'll take you round to a good place I know of, we can catch up then." He said giving kunsel the napkin before wiggling his fingers at him in an quirky goodbye. "See ya.._ Sir_." He added at the end to tease Kunsel about being in SOLDIER.

Kunsel chuckled returning the weird little wave, before leaving him a tip on the counter and stalking away with the bottle in hand, not even noticing Zack or Reno not even bothering to look.

Reno leaned over to Zack, his eyebrows raised high. "Woah, he didn't even see us! Is he blind? I was going to say something but then that guy came and suddenly, I felt like listening on to his little chat. Sounds like that pal of yours is one popular guy. At least somebody around here is getting action."

There it was.. Reno caught it.

That sad look of hurt that could never be mistaken for anything else. He finally got the answer to his question and he made another crazy move, knowing that Zack would take the bait to make himself feel better. He did this because he had a feeling that his newest drinking buddy had a little something for his friend with the brown hair because he had caught him on more than one occasion staring longingly at the green eyed soldier before looking away and covering it up with a uncaring look. He had only asked Zack blatantly because he wanted to hear him say it, it was a way to tease him and ultimately seduce him in Reno's eccentric confusing way.

Now with the puppy looking so sad and lonely, the ball was finally in his court, the fruit ripe for the picking.

Inwardly salivating he leaned back over to make a play at him. "Hey, why don't we take our little party on to the back with me to the V.I.P section? Have us some fun in the room I reserved, got some pretty attractive people in there just waiting for us and not to mention lots of drinks."

Zack quickly got up off the stool. "Let's go."

The trap was laid.

* * *

><p>"Kunsel? What's the matter?" Asked Kevin in concern as his boyfriend's eyes suddenly followed something before looking away, his impassive expression becoming troubled although he hid it well.<p>

"Hellooooo, you with me?" Kevin whined wearing a pout.

"Yeah." Kunsel answered distracted, looking at Kevin for a second before his attention went back to the source.

Kevin suspiciously followed his gaze, although he couldn't see what Kunsel was staring at, maybe he was drunk?

"Kunsel!" He cried, shoving his shoulder. "What are you looking at!?"

"Nothing! Gaia!" Kunsel answered in irritation. "Why are you yelling in my ear?!"

Kevin crossed his arms. "Because you're so distracted! You're not paying any attention to me, all you do is nurse that drink and brood. What is wrong with you anyhow!? Aren't we here to have fun?"

Kunsel took another long swig, before putting the bottle down on a nearby table."Odin, I never thought you were such a whiny little thing Kev. You want my attention that badly? Are you so needy for me?" He joked affectionately as he nuzzled Kevin's cheek which only annoyed the blonde more.

"What's wrong with you Kunsel?.. Tell me." Kevin said pulling away from him with a worried look, he could just feel something standing between them pushing them apart.

"Nothing. Now shut up and just hug me you complainer, don't worry you'll have fun." He answered, hugging Kevin. Wanting to squash it.

Kevin melted into the touch, his voice softening."Are you okay? You seemed so...I don't know..upset."

"No, I'm fine Kev." He lied, drawing him closer. "Wanna follow me somewhere?" It was sneaky and it wasn't nice to manipulate Kevin with charm, but he just had to follow them.

Kevin's eyes went wide, as Kunsel's hands traveled down his back, one hand venturing under his shirt so that he could feel his skin, making him melt into a puddle.

"What do you say?" He coaxed, feeling him.

Kevin relished the feel of his hands, biting his lip for a moment. "I say, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Zack and Reno were having the time of their lives in the crowded Vip room. Reno knew everybody in there, obviously all friends of his that he invited. Although they had nothing to do with Shinra, thankfully. Reno made sure to introduce Zack around and watched as the puppy became his fun loving ecstatic devil may care self, chasing shots with the group and participating in drinking games. After a good twenty minutes Zack was bombed. The liquor coursing in his system making him numb to his own feelings and surroundings and open to every invitation, every salacious glance and promise of physical gratification from the various people who approached him.<p>

Reno took a seat on a stylish loveseat in the corner watching Zack circulate around the room, talking with a few people here and there, taking out a few ladies to dance, before coming back to him and crashing next to him. Taking up a liquor bottle from the table in front of them downing half of it in one gulp.

"Having fun?"

Zack Pulled back with his eyes aglow and an idiotic grin. "Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh." Zack drawled with a lazy smile. "Fuckin...havin THE LIFE OF MY TIME! Hangin on by the edge! Going to the Saucer! Chasing the Chocobos! Going to EVENT SQUARE! MORE FUN THAN THAT! OK! CHEESE BURGER TIME!" Zack would have made no sense to a normal person, but Reno was well versed in the language of alcohol. Zack meant to say he needed this night out and that he was having the most fun he ever thought he would have.

"LIFE!" Zack suddenly shouted as if he hit a great epiphany, looking like he was going to say something very important as he cleared his throat for a speech. "IS LIKE A BOTTLE OF BEER, ONCE YOU GET TO THE BOTTOM, IT'S OVER."

Reno stared at him holding in a laugh, Zack was way, way gone, in fact he didn't need to be around people to have fun, he was having his own party all by himself, throwing his hands up in the air and swaying the upper half of his body to the music. "WHOSE GOING TO THE GLOW-DEN SAUCER?! ME! THAT'S WHO! ZACHARY FAIR! AN I'M TAKIN MY CHOCOBO WITH ME! EVEN THOUGH HE HATES ME! HE CRUSHED MY SAND CASTLE! RENO! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!? MY FRICKIN SAND CASTLE! GOD! I LOVE HIM!"

"You need some coffee!" Reno laughed out loud, slapping his hand on his thigh. "Lots of it!"

"FUCK COFFEE! I need a pizza! Reno give me your phone. I would use my own but someone tried to fuckin, blow me up."

"You're sloshed." Reno laughed shoving at him playfully, Zack falling back.

"M'fine..I ain't drunk! I'm just happy."Zack reached for the bottle and downed the rest of it.

Reno made a grab for it. "I think you had enough."

Zack smacked away his hand, drawing the bottle close. "I will like bite you, if you take this bottle away from me right now."

"Anywhere interesting?" Reno teased.

Zack rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest before coming up choking when he saw Kunsel and Kevin make way into the room holding hands, before he parted with him, leaving Kevin to stand against one of the columns in the room by himself while Kunsel went towards the bar to get drinks.

_Awwww isn't that cute?...Little ole innocent Kevin, doesn't hurt a fly...Taking up my place and what rightfully belongs to me. little prick...I should just go on up there and...Hey!.. There's an idea... _

A small little wicked idea suddenly entered in and the evil side of him came out to play. Zack licked his lips, the liquid courage taking control of him. Before he knew it he was off the couch and making his way towards Kevin.

The raven haired soldier getting ready to break out the psychological warfare upon Kunsel's boyfriend..

"Heeey Kevy!" Zack beamed smiling a grand smile. His expression looking all innocently like as he leaned over him with one hand against the column to block Kevin leaving. Kevin's gray eyes darting up to his, narrowing.

"What do you want Zack?" His tone did not hide his contempt and suspicion for Zack.

Zack took a swig of his beer before going right in for the alcohol fueled attack. All the while wearing that evil little cocky smirk as he leaned over to Kevin's ear. "Do you know that cute little nick Kunsel has under his eye? Ever wonder how he got it?" Zack didn't know where this was going to go as the 100 proof Gongagan vodka was doing the talking for him.

"What are you babbling about?"

Zack touched the area under his own eye. "You know,that little cut, right here."

"Yeah. So?"

Zack laughed. "You ever ask him about it?"

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

Kevin sighed in frustration, acting so catty. "He got it in a fight."

Zack nodded. "That's right..Did he ever tell you with who though?"

"No.. He never told me. Why should that matter?" Kevin started to get a really bad feeling although he was hiding it, what was Zack trying to do?

"Why do you think Kunsel never told you? You ever question that?"

Kevin flinched slightly, Zack was now starting to get to him. "I don't know..maybe because it's not important? He's a soldier, injuries are apart of the job. Must he explain each one?"

"Ah..right you are Kev. Yes, they are apart of the job. Very right there." Zack replied in a condescending tone, with an annoying smile that made Kevin want to punch him. "But, you see that one means something to him..it's special, he wont ever let it go away."

Kevin didn't know why he was feeling scared, trapped by Zack. He wanted to run, by why was he afraid? "W-why do you say that?"

"I gave him that. It came from me, it's my mark, I did it." Zack informed him very proud of himself, already staking his claim in Kunsel.

Kevin gasped his eyes going hard and flinty, a hateful glare."And why would you do that to him?! Why would you hurt your best friend?"

"Cause, It's lust..." Zack answered on impulse, watching Kevin's whole demeanor change from defensive to just plain mad.

"I feel sorry for you." Kevin replied taking a stance against him, he wasn't going to let Zack put doubt in him. "It must be hard for you to see him so happy with me. I don't even think he needs you around anymore. I mean-For what? He's changing Zack, Don't you think it's time to wake up and smell the coffee?"

Zack gave a snort of dismissive laughter. "You really believe that? Talk about denial...Dahahahahaha...Gaia...What a laugh...Every time your boyfriend closes his eyes, he thinks about digging his nails into my back." Zack had no idea where that came from, must be the Vodka again.

That one got Kevin, and he was nearly foaming at the mouth, he shot forward at Zack both standing toe to toe, their noses in each others face.

"You mad Kev?" Zack teased, wanting to push Kev and start something. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Quit lying to yourself Zack. It's so pitiful."

"There is so much you don't know, it's funny. You're his childhood friend, yet you know nothing about Kunsel. I've been with him this whole entire time get it? I'm the constant. I know everything he's going to say before he spits it, and I know everything he's going to do before he does it. You were like what? The first five minutes of his life? I'm the whole damn thing. Here's the truth Kevy, Kunsel and I.. We both share a common bond. Something you can't ever touch, it's special. Can't you see? he can't nor will he ever leave my side."

Kevin was now starting to shake, it started from the feet up, and now his hands were shaking. He couldn't say anything because Zack was taking the knife of doubt and stabbing into his chest. Kunsel's words jumping out into his mind._ "First off Kev, I don't expect you to understand this but among soldiers there is just a different kind of trust. Zack and I share it." "Once you find that one friend in Shinra who is going to watch your back, your bonded for life. Every time I am out on the field my life is in his hands and his is in mine. Don't you get it?"_

Zack could smell blood, and he was going right in for the kill.

"When he falls, I got him. No matter what I am always there. Our relationship is mind boggling something you wont ever understand. He pushes me and I chase him. He puts me through shit and I take it. Where I'm weak he's strong, with him I will never ever have to worry about being alone. We have always been together, and it will never change because it's an addiction. We truly love each other that's why, we can never brake up or escape. That's why you're sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to let you take my place. This boy right here ain't walking." Zack finished, each word twisting the knife inside Kevin, The blondes brows drawing closer, face tightening. The doubt was there, he could see the anger melding with the tears. "Good luck trying to get rid of me. I'll put up a fight." Zack added sucking in his cheeks, His neck stiff the cords standing out.

_That's right, the fights on prick. You ain't shit._

Suddenly the boy shoved him away, storming off in the opposite direction.

_You'll die trying.._

Zack was elated as watched Kevin storm away and he could not in a million years describe it. Yet as much as he was proud of himself for wedging himself in between the two he just started to realize what he had said. It was one hundred percent honest. He had finally admitted the underlying cause of that fight way back when at the Salty Dog with Kunsel back in Midgar. Yes,he was mad at that time because he had some guy kissing him and trying to take advantage of him. But it was also because Zack could not stand to see someone on Kunsel because he belonged to him. He was insane with jealousy at that time, he just didn't want to see it. But now all this confusion was finally clearing up. The truth inside he was scared to face before, but knew it all along.

Now he only had one thing left to do...

* * *

><p>Kunsel went looking for Kevin only to be told by Reno that Kevin had found Angeal and was hanging around him. Which was weird, but he wasn't going to worry yet. He needed to have a smoke to calm himself down as he had been avoiding Zack most of the night ever since he had ditched him at dinner back at the villa. Seeing Zack had taken it's toll on him, he looked so happy when he walked in with Kevin, looked to be doing fine on his own and that really pained him. He always figured Zack would want to be around him, but he was no longer sure of anything. He felt that his friend was drifting away from him and the whole entire time he had been wondering what he had done to him to make him so unhappy. Zack was never known to act dismissive towards him and Kunsel was never good at receiving the cold shoulder.<p>

Tired,he made his way down into a small dark corridor and pushed through a door which led him into an empty stair well, the dim white harsh florescent light above him flickering every now and then with an intermittent annoying buzzing sound.

Kunsel muttered a curse under his breath as the light annoyed him as he digged into his pockets for a lighter.

He was in the middle of lighting it when the door slammed open and a hard warm body rushed right into him slamming him up against the wall, the lighter falling right out of his hands, the cigarette from his lips.

"Zack?" He hesitantly asked not believing his own eyes, which were wide.

Zack was panting through parted lips as if he had just chased after him with all his might, an odd glossy look to his eyes which told the green eyed soldier that something was happening to his friend as Zack did not answer him. Which was very concerning, as Zack's chest was heaving at the same time, his body rocking forwards, yet his eyes were fixed on Kunsel, facing him straight on telling him something completely different.

Kunsel didn't know what to make of it and he suddenly worried, thinking it was a mako imbalance, as the little green ring around Zack's pupil became greener indicating that he was reacting to something. Kunsel was clueless at what that was, but he put that thought aside and felt his cheek, with gentle fingers.

"Puppy, You okay?"

Zack's eyes were smoldering with intensity, he licked his lips before answering, trying to muster the courage for what was coming.

"Zack?" Kunsel tentatively asked_,_ leaning in closer till Zack could see the dark green swirls in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I want you."

Kunsel jerked his head back, hitting it hard against the wall sharply taking in a breath, hitching the whole entire way. He sounded like he couldn't breathe and appeared to be on the verge of a panic attack as Zack's hands came up to his shoulders and he drew nearer to him.

Zack recognized the fear in his eyes, Kunsel was panicking. He had to take this chance now and finally end it.

Swiftly, he crushed his mouth to Kunsel, breathing all his breaths for him, hungry and starving for his affection. The fast erratic thumping of his heart in his ears as he closed the distance between them pushing himself up against him wanting to get closer, because he couldn't get enough. He needed to feel him,wanted to lay him back against the stairs. Take everything off and take him right there. He was in a panicked heated frenzy, taking the lead as Kunsel was frozen over, not participating because maybe he couldn't believe it. But Zack was more than willing to convince him. All this fighting and confusion needed a stop. He reached downwards, wanting to bring Kunsel pleasure.

Kunsel made a soft whimpering sound, sounding as if he were crying, and hands suddenly pushed Zack back by the shoulders.

"No..Please..Don't Kunie..No." Zack begged his voice breaking down into wavering plea close to crying himself, his eyes threatening to water as he fought against Kunsel's hands, trying to get closer, even though he was still pushing him away. "Don't Gaiaaaa..Please Kunie..I need you..Please don't make me go away. You can't do this to me!"

Kunsel couldn't look at Zack anymore. "Zack! PLEASE!" He yelled as Zack's pain started to turn into desperate feverish pleas to him.

"Stop!" He yelled holding him away from him. "Just stop!"

"I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

Kunsel's face contorted in pain."ZACK YOU DON'T MEAN THIS!" He shouted in a pained voice, roughly shoving him away as he sidestepped around him and left him in the stair well, the door slamming, it's echo bouncing off the walls.

Zack let out a strangled sound and suddenly punched a hole into the wall, rage taking over the place of sadness and rejection as Zack started to go mad and unhinged.

Like a beast he threw open the door and stormed down the hall with a purpose in mind. His breath was coming out hard and noisy as he rushed, the beat of the music pounding in his ears mimicking his angry heart beat as he passed by the glowing neon bar grabbing a double shot off a tray and tossing it back, before grabbing another double and doing the same. The burn climbing down his throat and into his belly warming him up, the room now moving about him as he rushed straight through the crowd of dancing couples, muscling his way through the chaotic sea of humans, glittering dresses and scantily clad women whispering promises of love into his ears. But none of that mattered as he searched, coming to stop as he saw his victim sitting alone on a couch in a dark area, laid back on it in a relaxed posture, a coy smile on his features as he tapped his fingers to the music.

Zack's mind immediately dyed and styled Reno's red hair into Kunsel's brown haired signature look, His blue eyes becoming jade green, before he mentally added a nick under one eye and a small beauty mark under the other. Reno's lips became Kunsel's moist lipped pout and after Zack's mind was done making all the necessary changes, he went through with his plan.

Immediately he stalked his way towards him and didn't give him a chance to react as he stopped in front of him and sat himself in Reno's lap not giving a shit who was watching as he leaned into him and attacked him with his mouth, nearly devouring Reno with such a passion. His mind telling himself that it was Kunsel and that his best friend was very eager and wanted him in return.

Reno was pleasantly surprised and all too happy to give in, immediately following up with Zack as he ran his hands over his back wanting to feel every inch of the soldier he had been crushing on for the longest. Reno did not know what brought this on but just thanked the alcohol because he knew Zack was out of it and he could taste it strong upon his lips. But he wasn't going to stop him, taking the kind offer of affection hoping it would lead to more pleasure.

Things quickly grew heated between the two and Zack was already reaching down to lift his shirt over his own head, to give Reno a little show, as the male laid back with his hands behind his head with a very hungry lecherous look.

Zack gripped the bottom of his shirt about to remove it, when a light flashed in front of him and fingers squeezed his fore arm hard enough to bruise yanking him backwards off of Reno with such force that it sent him straight onto the floor. A commotion suddenly breaking out, yells and screams in the background as Zack caught a blurry eyed view of someone jumping Reno, the loveseat falling back as whoever it was attacked him.

Zack tried to get up, but realized he couldn't move, it was as if someone caste a paralyze spell upon him, making him completely numb and helpless, he fought against it for a few more moments wanting to break it's hold on him, but before he could do any more fighting he passed right out onto the carpet, his head numbly hitting the floor.

_"Kunsel, I've come as you have called, now let us begin."_

Angeal came running out of the other area, hearing all the commotion to see Zack on his stomach on the floor unconscious and Kunsel and Reno rolling around in a very violent struggle, Kunsel trying to murder him. So far he had the upper hand over the Turk. Angeal caste Esuna on Zack before running over to Kunsel.

"Kunsel chill, ease up!" Angeal shouted trying to pull him off.

"Fuck you!" Kunsel shouted shoving Angeal away, going berserk, on fire. "Come on bitch hit me." He taunted Reno evading one his punches.

_I'm rid of you. I'm a killer. I'm insane. I'm a psychopath. I am the boss of him and I demand respect._ _Oh, oh, oh, I know, wait, I know, I know, I'll kill you. Kunsel!, ___It's revenge that I seek, _Kunsel!,Kill me, I Can't stop, I know, I know, I know, Hi Dad, I am just like you, He was touching him, I know. I know. Killer, Killer, His hands all over him, I'll beat the shit out of you!,His mouth, You expect me to not defend him? I'll come to get ya,Take it out on you, my feelings are horrible, Psycopath, You're crazy Kunsel. Hahahahaha, watch what I'm gonna do, Hit him, Hit him,HE TOUCHED HIM, KNEEL BEFORE ME RODENT, We have nothing in common, I'm his tyrant. I'll slaughter you, Destructive a product of my own dear ole dad, let me show you how I'll snuff you out, Ill burst in ball of flames, Witness the massacre. Meet the bad guy. No remorse, You never seen such a sick puppy.  
><em>

_Yes, I am the bad guy. __I'm the villain. I'm the nightmare.  
><em>

_"Big brother, You must stop!"_

"He has only called out to me."

_"YOU'LL KILL HIM!"_

_"Let us end this little brother. We must have our revenge."_

_"No! Stop doing that to him big brother! This is a bad idea!"_

_"We mustn't stop, it is revenge we seek."_

_"You're losing yourself Kunsel! They are calling our name. Your brain is racing!"_

_"You cannot stop us. We are in control. You me and him, all of us. We must bend to his will. Ultimately it is our own will. For we are all the same and all one, all together. We must aid him, we must follow."_

_"Kunsel snap out of it!"_

Kunsel finally answered him. "STOP!? ARE YOU OUT YOUR MIND?! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID!? HE TOUCHED HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT!, He was taking advantage of him! I was just a kid back then Madiun! I was only ten! I didn't ask for this! Did you see what he did!?"

_"Kunsel please! Just stop! If you kill a Turk, it'll all be over and what will happen to Zack!?"_

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

_"KUNSEL STOP! Don't you care about him?! Shinra will want to know what happened to their Turk! Please think about this! Don't listen to big brother! He only knows hate! It will be over if you keep following him!"_

"OVER?! OVER?! I TOLD YOU SO MADIUN! I CAN NEVER WALK AWAY! IT WILL NEVER STOP! THERE IS NO END!"

Suddenly he felt something pass through him leaving him with the weirdest sensation ever, it felt like a bullet but it went straight to his heart, shooting the racing pulse down as his body quickly lost it's strength, he thought his heart was stopping as he slumped backwards and hit the ground, the strobe lights above him still flashing. The last few conscious thoughts running around in his head, as the music around him sounded muted to his ears.

_It's m__e against the world, I'll always come to your rescue. You can always count on me. Me versus the whole empire, I'll line em up and slay them all. I will always protect you. This is all there is left for me. I'll lay down and die for you, give up my life to you. Your all that I love in this world.  
><em>

"Are you okay Reno?" Asked Angeal holding out a hand to the poor Turk who was all bloodied after being pummeled by an insane blood thirsty soldier.

"Yeah..I'm fine." Reno took up his hand looking downwards at Kunsel in shock. "What the hell was that about? The only reason I didn't kill him was because of Zack."

Angeal shook his head feeling terrible, he knew why Kunsel reacted. He sighed. "Thank you Reno." He was truly grateful that the Turk was level headed and truly cared for Zack. "I apologize on his behalf, you see he is very protective of my boy."

Reno pulled a handkerchief from out of his pocket using that to try and stem the flow of blood coming from his nose. "He was insanely strong for a third class. I have never experienced that before..It was like something else came over him, like a berserk spell, taking him over."

Angeal leaned down and picked up Zack, hefting him over his shoulder. "I noticed that, that is why I caste stop on him."

Reno breathed out a thankful laugh, taking out his phone. "I'll call Cid up to come and get Kunsel out, as his little boyfriend there won't be able to pick him up."

Angeal looked over from Kunsel to Reno. "Wouldn't matter anyway, I sent him home earlier as he was quite upset, so yes Cid would be a good alternative. Thank you again Reno, you are very gracious."

Reno nodded winking at Angeal before telling Cid the situation and hanging up. "He will be here in a few seconds General, as for me I should get going and pick up Rufus. We will be in touch. Good luck handling them. I am very fond of your puppy however I think if I get any closer I will have more run ins with that insane soldier. Plus, I don't think Zack would want me, he's really crazy about him. I could see it in his eyes."

Angeal smiled sadly his gaze going back to Kunsel stretched out on the floor. "...Yeah I know."

"See you Angeal, take care."

"Okay Reno, meet you in Midgar when this is all over, hopefully this will get settled soon and things can go back to normal in Shinra."

"We'll soon find out!" Reno waved before turning and walking away seeing Cid come in. For his age, he was sure quick.

Thankfully, that area of the club was quiet for Cid. As Angeal had that part of the club evacuated when the fight first broke out, he also knew the owner and went way back with him, so their secret was safe. If the crowd saw him using materia they would know he was from Shinra and then their secret would be out.

"What in Shiva's tits has gone on here General?!, Damn youngins! Too much freedom is what that is! In my day nobody went nowhere! We didn't have time for that! We worked! From sun ta sun! Now where is the Rocket Town trouble maker, Damn bastard boy! Gonna give me a heart attack! It ain't like him to act so rash! He's A GOOD KID GENERAL REALLY! Gaia! I hope ya dun git mad at him and throw him out of Shinra! You won't do that to him will ya?"

Angeal shook his head, laughing a little as he pointed towards Kunsel. Cid sounded just like a father. In fact, Angeal started to hope that maybe Cid could become that to Kunsel somehow, like the way he took Zack under his own wing. Kunsel sure needed the guidance.

Cid grumbled as he knelt down and took Kunsel up, complaining and cussing at him before he turned to Angeal. "Wanna lead the way General?"

They both shared a look thinking that it was funny, Angeal with Zack and Cid with Kunsel. The two men reflections of each other.

"Fathers united." Angeal joked wryly.

Cid laughed. "Hell, at this point he might as well call me Dad. Get me one of those number one Dad mugs or somethin! Damn kid! Got me coming out at the dead of night to pick up his ass!"

The two men laughed together as they walked out, exiting the club and going straight out into the warm breezy night.

"You know him well Cid?"

Cid sighed. "Yep, I know this boy well... More well than I let on... At first when I saw him not too long ago at Rocket Town I froze up, thought I'd never see his face again. He thought I didn't know him well and I let him believe that. This kid here I tell ya is troubled! I know things about him that will make your hair stand on end. I won't repeat them, but all I know is that whatever he did, he doesn't mean to."

Zack murmured Kunsel's name interrupting the two.

"He loves that boy ya know." Cid informed Angeal. "Are you aware of that General?"

Angeal turned his head towards Cid as they walked side by side. "I have always known."

* * *

><p>TBC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And the word count will hit a billion! And there it is people! Kunsel lost his shit again! Hehehe I make him insane, and I love it! And Zack had finally manned up, but :( Kunsel has ran off again, but why? Cid knows Kunsel well! What does he know tho?!..Also Mikey.Z does not advocate the use of alcohol! I don't want to turn anyone in to alcoholics here! :P I only use it in my fics purely for entertainment and Drama! :D Thanks guys! See ya soon! If you can drop me a line on the bottom! :)<em><br>_


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay guys woo!~~~ Two updates back to back in such a short period of time! I am a robot! hehe! Okay so a few warnings here. This chapter will jump around and is technically boarding on insanity. There is strong language here and disturbing stuff as Mikey Z is diving down the dark side. I will always try and balance it out because I don't want it to be too depressing, but then this fic is very dark at times! **

**Also got a question Pm'ed to me, thought I should answer it on here, in case anyone else is asking the same thing mentally while reading. It was about how to say Kunsel's name, I never thought about it before. But well, the way I look at it, it's *Im using phonetics here* Kuun-sell and Zack shortens it to Kuun-eee. or coon-sell, coon-ee. Meh! You can say it whatever way you want :P  
><strong>

**Next up is an update on my other fic Created! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Mikey Z owns nothing! It is the property of Square Enix!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

All three of us are dying

Kunsel had no idea where he was until he heard Cloud wailing as he barreled down the stairs. It was a rude awakening that scared the hell out of him as he was resting pretty deeply, but he was a soldier and he kicked into high gear immediately.

Instantly he shot up, his head swimming in that familiar dull ache, welcoming the hangover. "Hey bub! What's goin on? What you crying for?" He rasped, his mouth feeling hot and dry like a desert. Kunsel was trying to calm himself down, as his heart was thumping it always bothered him to hear Cloud cry. Just hearing his whiny cries hit a little too close to home. He needed to stop it, before he start remembering things better left forgotten.

Cloud was sobbing, into his hands making his way over to him in a sleep dazed walk. "D-d-daddy's gone! H-he's n-never coming baaaaack!"

Kunsel sat up more, groggy and the sounds hurt his ears but he ignored that opening his arms to Cloud. "What are you talking about gone?! You went on up there to his room?"

Cloud nodded sadly as the tears trailed down his face.

"He probably went out with uncle Angeal or Cid bright and early. He would never leave you Cloud, he loves you crazy kid. Now stop crying and come an rest with me here, you look like you didn't sleep a wink and that makes two of us."

Cloud walked into Kunsel's arms and he picked him up and laid back, taking Cloud with him, the cute little tike staring down at him with watery eyes, sniffling. "Y-you sure?" He squeaked. "Daddy will come back?

"Of course he will." He smiled closing his eyes as Cloud made himself comfortable on him, his blonde spikes tickling his jaw. "Now quit your cryin and get some sleep, before you know it Daddy will be back and everything will be fine. You should be used to him waking up at the crack of dawn. You lived with him in Shinra you know what that's like. Soldiers always do that! We like to wake up super early so no worries there pal, yet you go off on a tangent and already start panicking, like the sky is falling. Worry yourself to death like that, that's not good. Gaia, when I was a kid my aunt Jessie would always say that worrying would only make you bald. You don't wanna be bald now, right?"

Cloud lifted his head up, eyes wide. "B-bald?"

"Yep, bald. No hair. My aunt called it male per-mature balding. Keep crying like that and all that pretty blonde hair of yours will fall right out." Kunsel knew he was exaggerating just like his aunt had often done, but whatever to keep him from crying. Even if he had to scare him a little.

Cloud looked really frightened and the tears instantaneously stopped. "Pre-picture man balding?! Is that gonna happen to me!?"

Kunsel swallowing down a laugh, examined Cloud's hair with a serious front. "Nope looks you stopped it right on time. Good thing you did though."

Cloud was relieved, however he was also tired. He yawned covering his mouth with a hand before nodding lazily and closing his eyes, it was true he had a terrible night without Zack, he was used to sleeping with him and now he yearned for the comfort of him, luckily Kunsel emanated that same aura of warmth and safety and he trusted Kunsel with his life. He had never forgotten what the soldier had done for him in the past and was growing more attached to him emotionally, Kunsel was always there just like Zack, he considered him apart of his family.

"Uncle Kunsel?" Cloud murmured, lifting his head slightly. "Were you like me when you were small?"

Kunsel sighed, his body shifting under Cloud a bit as he wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. In away they were very much alike, the small boy was an orphan with a pained past, Kunsel had parents but mostly raised himself. "...Yeah, although you were a lot braver than I was. I was one of those type of kids that was always sick with worry and frightened half the time of my own shadow. I used to hide out a lot."

Cloud tilted his head. "Reeeaaalllyy? But you're so strong and brave! You beat up that scary man who was hurting me!"

Kunsel laughed sadly, hugging Cloud tighter like a stuffed toy. "I didn't start out that way kid, I used to be really awkward and shy and I became strong and brave because I didn't have any other choice, I was forced into it. In a way you're luckier than I was Cloud and I'm so happy for you, you have a nice Zacky there. He's great and he will take the best care of you and you will never have to worry about being sad and lonely with him around."

Cloud smiled closing his eyes, Kunsel was so warm and comfortable and the way his voice hummed in his chest was so relaxing. "Uncle Kunsel, what was your Daddy like?"

Kunsel paused, his eyes opening for a second, his gaze upon the ceiling as his father's face appeared in his mind, like an old ghost of torment. "..My Father?"

Cloud nodded lazily. "Uhuh, your dad. What was he like?"

"...I don't remember." Kunsel lied, closing his eyes again. He didn't ever talk about his Dad, never wanted to. His Dad was a taboo subject.

"Oh.." Cloud sounded disappointed, his fingers tracing circles on Kunsel's shirt. "That's okay, don't feel sad Uncle K. There's a lot of things I don't remember."

Kunsel laughed, Cloud was so cute trying to make him feel better. "Thanks Chocobo. How about we try this, I won't be sad as long as you're not sad, Deal?"

"Okay, deal!" Cloud chirped.

"Sounds good, now let us get some sleep, my eyes are heavy. It's too early for us to be up yet, suns not even out." He drawled, his brain too tired to think pushing him to sleep, as last night was still hazy and he pushed it off not wanting to remember it at the moment.

"Night, night Unka K."

"Night Kid. See ya in a few." He padded Cloud's back and took comfort from him willingly falling out and back into his dreams where nightmares waited for him to fall in it's clutches.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

Zack and Angeal entered in the villa from the back, returning with bags in their hands with breakfast for everyone, the two whispering to each other as they crept in and Zack put his new phone down on the bar before laying the bags down seeing straight into the living room. The sight calling his attention as he saw Kunsel on the couch with Cloud in his arms both of them snoozing together.

Zack blinked, a gasp escaping, he held out a hand to call over Angeal silently pointing to them. The sight of Kunsel and Cloud was just so bittersweet, they looked so adorable and happy together. It hurt and the longing started again which broke his heart and at the same time it made him want to just go on over there and hug them both. Things were so messy right now and the details of last night were still fuzzy although he could recall some of it. At least the most important part that pained him to no end. Still he would need Angeal to fill him in on the rest in private later as they had been out all morning running errands for Cid.

"Look at em." Zack whispered as Angeal joined his side, looking at the sight. "Cloud is nuts about him. Always did take very well to Kunie. That guy, sure knows how to win people over."

Angeal smiled, whispering in Zack's ear. "Perfect for you both. Don't you think?" He hinted, Zack turning to meet his gaze in response.

"Geal,can we talk?" Zack's tone was straight out serious, the look in his eyes confirming just how important this talk was.

Angeal nodded. "That is what I was waiting for. Want to talk now?"

Zack shook his head. "Not yet, I have to feed Cloud and straighten things out with him. After breakfast meet me upstairs."

"Okay Pup, I'm going to pay Cid a visit outside and help him out on that truck of his, you boys enjoy breakfast and Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy on Kunsel okay? Don't start nothing with him until we talk, I got some very serious things to discuss with you regarding him. So tread carefully and keep it light. Don't talk about last night and do not pick on Kevin." Angeal warned giving him a look.

Zack pouted and Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Puppy, I mean it."

Zack withered giving in. "Okay, okay! Geal, don't worry I'll be a good boy."

Angeal smirked. "Good pup. See you later."

Zack waved him off as he went back to the bags taking a bunch of covered styrofoam trays out which held their breakfast, pausing at the last one which was Kevin's thinking if he should toss it out on purpose or eat half of it just to piss him off. He popped it open about to dig his fork into it but then that is when Angeal's voice came to mind and he slammed it down, closing the top as he inwardly grumbled at his mentor as he took up three trays up in his hands.

"Kunsel?" Came Kevin's voice from down the hall, Zack stopping to mouth a silent curse. There goes breakfast with the boys.

Soon appeared his arch nemesis in a blue pajamas, immaculate as always. It was too late, his voice had woken Kunsel up. Zack frowned about to go on over there when his phone rang, the fanfare melody playing loud into the room.

"Hello?"

"_Zack?_"

"A-Aerith!?" He didn't mean to say it so loud, but he was in shock. He has not heard from her in such a long time and her voice just scared him, just to hear it.

"_Can we talk for a moment?"_

Zack stammered, nervously fidgeting as he didn't know what to do with himself, he would have left the room but he didn't want to make it obvious, praying that Kunsel didn't hear. "C-can I call you back? I-I-Uh..kinda busy right now."

Aerith paused._ "Do you promise?"_

"Yeah, I promise, don't worry."

"_Okay, I'll wait for you then. If you don't, I'll just call back."_ She teased, a smile in her voice as she hung up and Zack nearly passed out.

Zack was practically sniffing the air for danger and for any signs of Kunsel over hearing him, so far he seemed safe, Kevin was hovering over him and he was still very groggy as the blonde ran his fingers through his hair.

_I wish I could ram this plastic fork straight up his as–._

Zack swallowed down a growl as he made his way over to Kunsel and put only his breakfast down on the coffee table in front of him mumbling here's your breakfast to him before reaching down for Cloud who was still out.

"Thanks for staying with him." He murmured trying to control himself from slinging a few insults at Kevin as he took the sleeping boy up in his arms,before grabbing his breakfast and making his way up the stairs.

Kunsel stared numbly at the breakfast Zack laid on the table for him, wanting to toss it across the room. Maybe Zack had forgotten that he had enhanced hearing as well..So Aerith was calling...He probably was talking to her in secret all the time... had made her a promise...That's all folks.. Show's over, nothing more to see here. It was obvious what was going on, Zack was getting back with her. Why should he be surprised, after all he was never sure it was ever over between them. The last time she had busted them in a bar, Zack was so ashamed he couldn't admit it. Kunsel could still hear it in his head. "Aerith! it's not what you think! We're not–!" In the end that's what made him run. The fact that Zack had denied it to Aerith, to save his relationship with her.

Ugh..At least this time around the pain wasn't so bad. Either he was used to disappointment or just taking it well. Usually it would have killed him like before, eating him up inside and making him into a wallowing miserable soul all but dying of heartbreak, now there was nothing left of him to eat away at. He was already all hollowed out from all the pain before. All hope and desire inside him was lost and whatever scraps were left behind would burn with the rest.

Even last night took a little piece of him away..

Kunsel could have done whatever he wanted to Zack, knowing he was bombed he could have easily given into his desires, but then he would be no different than his own abuser. He would be just like him.

Then the sight with Reno, just did the impossible to him, even though he saw Zack initiate it. He felt that Reno should have known better than to take advantage of someone who wasn't in their right mind. It was like rape to Kunsel and he started to see those little flashbacks of his. Witnessing Zack make out with him, it was like venom in his veins, going straight to his heart and he did what he knew best. Odin forbid anyone should ever try to hurt Zack.

Kevin reached for him. "Kunsel? Can we go out tod–?

Suddenly he evaded Kevin's reach, just not in the mood to be touched by anyone. It was nothing Kevin could heal anyway.

Kevin seemed surprised, pulling his hands away and holding them out in front of him, disturbed. "Kunsel? W-what's the matter?" He squeaked in a small tone.

It made him feel really bad to see him so upset, he didn't mean to snap. It was just the emotion inside him growing cold again. Dying a slow death.

"I'm sorry Kev." He apologized with a sigh, "I'm just...fuckin tired, didn't sleep too good last night."

Kevin knew why, he had overheard from Reno last night that Kunsel had jumped him because Zack was making out with him. Obviously he was bothered. "Want to snuggle and sleep in my room?" It sounded innocent enough, although Kevin had other intentions thinking that if he could get into Kunsel's pants that he would be able to give up on Zack. Maybe all he needed was physical affection of that caliber to stop all this between the two friends.

Kunsel smiled as Kevin hugged him, not aware of what Kevin was insinuating as he accepted Kevin's help, letting the younger one pull him off the couch and lead him in to their shared room.

Kunsel may have been cold and distant at times, but he trusted Kevin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while all that was going on...The blissfully unaware..<p>

The smell of pancakes woke Cloud up and he found himself to be sitting in someone's lap resting against a firm body as he watched hands in front of him pop open a Styrofoam tray, the pancakes letting out steam as a light hum above him was heard, a tune he was familiar with.

Cloud was confused for a second, he blinked more trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Was he dreaming?

"Mm-mm look at that. Uhuh! Yep! Cloud is gonna like this."

Cloud's breath caught, it was..it was!

"D-daddy?" Please Gaia, let this not be a dream!

A hand ruffled his hair before those very hands went around him in a crushing squeeze. "Eeeeey! There's my favorite boy in all of Gaia!"

On cue Cloud felt his heart shake, hearing Zack's voice and just having him around made him immediately burst into a fresh wave of tears, wanting to be held and never let go because he felt so abandoned before, so unwanted by him.

"D-d-daddy!"

"Shhh...shh..Daddy's here.. no more tears." Hands wiped at Cloud's eyes, a kiss being placed in the center of his head. "I love ya kid, it's always you and me you know that. See? Daddy always thinks about you. Look at what he got you, your favorite with scrambled eggs."

Cloud was still sobbing but Zack speared up a piece of the pancake in front of him and fed it to him as he sniffled knowing that it would calm Cloud if he just stayed quiet and let him work it out of his system while he maintained normalcy, as long as he was there Cloud would come back down.

"Good right?"

Cloud nodded taking in another bite of pancake before Zack fed himself a piece. "Not bad."He commented before taking another piece and feeding Cloud the two sharing their breakfast.

"Daddy did you miss me yesterday?"

"Daddy, always misses you Chocobo. Now let's get one thing straight between us. I know yesterday you were feeling jealous and Daddy is sorry if he made you feel that way. That was never his intention because he expects you to know that he loves you. Rufus is just a lonely kid Cloud he doesn't have any friends. So Daddy was trying to make him feel better, because he's not as lucky as you. He may have a lot of money but that doesn't mean anything, his Daddy is always busy, never has any time for him. That's why. So do you understand me now? It's not because Daddy loved someone else better than you, he just wanted to help Rufus out. Are we clear on that little soldier?"

Cloud was satisfied and he nodded already perking up, as his foot started to wiggle.

"Now tell Daddy you love him."

"I-I lub-bbyoou!" Cloud said around a full mouth making Zack laugh at him.

Zack's eyes were shining like the sun. "You better! Coz you're stuck with me!"

Cloud swallowed his bite of pancake and waited for Zack to stab it with his fork before grabbing his hand to stop him from eating the last of the pancake. "Can you save that piece for Boko?"

Zack raised a brow. "Boko huh? I see." _It's more like can you save that last piece for Cloud._

"Alright, I'll just leave it there on the plate for him, and we will wait for him to come and get it."

Cloud looked down at the fork before looking back up to Zack and suddenly crying out. "Daddy LOOK A SPIDER!" He pointed at the ceiling fibbing to get Zack's attention away from that piece of pancake.

"A SPIDER!?" Zack's head shot up in terror, easily fooled by Cloud as the small boy easily reached for the fork with the piece of pancake shoving it into his mouth.

"Where did it go!? Cloud! Tell me where it went!" Zack panicked looking around for his sword he hated spiders actually and anything that had more than two legs that was in the insect family.

Cloud giggled at him, his mouth all full of sticky syrup as he looked at Zack searching the ceiling with his eyes in panic, really believing his lie.

"Do you see it!?"

"Daaaady! Hehehe it was just a lie–EEEEEEEEE SPIDER! DAAADDDY SPIDER! AHHH KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"OH MY GOD! HE'S HUGE! OH MY GOD CLOOOUUDD! WHAT IS THAT THING!? THAT IS NO SPIDER! OH MY GOD!" Zack freaked out as Cloud shrieked like a little girl at the sight of the big woolly black spider coming out from behind the ceiling fan. At the mere sight of it Zack was already off the bed with Cloud in his arms running like a chicken towards the opening, both boys making such a ruckus all the way down the stairs, as Zack cried to Angeal informing him of the massive black spider before asking him for a harpoon to smite the mighty beast.

Cid's booming laughter muted them out as Angeal joined in, Zack and Cloud holding onto each other, goosebumps on their flesh.

"D-d-d-d-daddy?" Cloud asked in a shaky shivering voice as he was afraid that spider was going to come after them. "D-do w-we h-have to s-sleep t-there tonight?"

Zack shook his head vehemently his blue eyes really wide. "HECK NO!"

"Look at them two chickens General, wanna have a lil fun?" Asked Cid deviously reaching inside one of the cabinets to pull out a little rubber spider he kept to creep Shera out.

Angeal covered his mouth to laugh watching in amusement as Cid sneaked up behind Zack and put the spider on his shoulder.

"Da-EEEEEEEEK! AHHH FRANKLIN! IT'S FRANKLIN, DADDY!" Cloud squealed like an alarm immediately punching Zack's shoulder to get the spider off him, the plastic spider falling onto the floor as Zack caught sight of it and nearly jumped ten feet in the air before shooting out the door nearly breaking through it as he ran out screaming with Cloud onto the beach leaving the two men suffocating in their laughter.

"I think that punch is gonna bruise your soldier General!"

Angeal was whooping in laughter. "Hahahah!I-I-I Hahahhahah c-cant breathe!"

"Dang kid named that spider Franklin!" Cid guffawed, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. "Gaia! How did that boy of yours make it into soldier General!? Tell me!"

"I-I Mfffff ahahahahahaha! Don't hahaha know..always...aahaha afraid..hahah..bugs."

Cid took off a sandal, wielding it in his hands like a weapon. "Well better get ta workin then! Lest dem boys never sleep again! Wanna accompany me to slay this Franklin?"

Angeal wiped away his tears. "Should I get my sword?" He joked.

Cid laughed again shaking his head. "The way dem boys was screaming ya might want to."

Cid and Angeal shared another one of those looks before they broke into laughter again Angeal following behind Cid and his mighty beast slaying sandal.

"Poor Franklin." Was the last thing Angeal said that made Cid laugh as they ascended up the stairs and into Franklyn's lair, the two men pausing as they got a good look at the massive insect on the wall.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT THING, GENERAL!? It's Huge-mongus! Giant-normus!"

"He's going to laugh at your sandal, perhaps Zack was right about the harpoon."

"Laugh?! Hah! More like slap me up with it! I can't slay him with this! Hey! Where ya goin?! Git back here! I can't do this on my own! I needs me some backup! General!"

"I'll be outside."

"General! You can't tell me you're afraid of him too!"

"..."

"GENERAL!"

"..."

And thus the mighty pilot with a sandal equipped in hand approached his fate as he stepped into Franklyn's lair ready to face his destiny and smite the mighty guardian of the ceiling wall fan.

* * *

><p>Kevin waited until Kunsel was fully asleep on his back, breathing deeply his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath to make his move. Careful not to wake him, he lowered himself onto the bed before crawling up to the peacefully sleeping soldier who was all stretched out onto the bed fully trusting, vulnerable and unaware.<p>

He stared at him for a few moments to confirm that he was really asleep before daring enough to poke Kunsel's cheek to make doubly sure that he was out and waited eagerly for a response, some sign of him being awake. But,when Kunsel did nothing not even whimper he took the green light.

Was this the wrong thing to do? He told himself that it wasn't although Kunsel never did take it this far. Maybe it was was time to surprise him and step it up and take things to the next level.

Swiftly with quick fingers he undid the buttons and then the zipper, bringing it down. Telling himself that this was the right thing to do as he gathered the nerve to reach out to him.

Kunsel was so completely out of it he didn't know what was going on as he was so tired from last night and stressed out that he didn't even feel Kevin pleasuring him at first.

All he could hear was the sounds of the rain hitting against the window and he wondered if it was time for his father to come in and wake him up by yelling to go help him on the farm. Calling him a lazy good fer nothin retard or something like that. But as he waited for his father to come in he began to realize slowly that maybe it wasn't one of those days, as his stomach started tightening up and he heard himself groan. Suddenly that caught his attention and he registered the feeling of hands on him although his brain was still asleep. With closed eyes he lifted his head in confusion groaning again in a sleepy rasped voice thinking he was in a dream.

"_Kunsel, Wake up.."_

"M-M-Madiun?"

"_Stop him!"_

_Was it...him?!.. Did he come back for us after all!?_

Terrified he opened his eyes confronted with the sight below him seeing hands gripping him.

"N-no..."

"_Stop him! Stop him!"_

With the quickness of a soldier he reacted grabbing the wrist in his hands and squeezing really hard hearing a sharp pained yelp.

"K-Kevin?" It was more like coming out of a coma, the yelp bringing him to full awareness. It was like sleepwalking again, in a state between sleep and full consciousness. He still clenched the wrist and darted his glance between his own exposed body and Kevin's face trying to make sense out of what was happening as if all of a sudden he could no longer understand.

He was puzzled at first, wondering if this was a nightmare, Kevin's face was bright with fear and he had tears in his eyes. It was then he knew that this was no dream and he suddenly snapped. Angry he shoved Kevin away knocking him off the bed as he pulled up his boxers unloading a few strong curses at him as he reached to put on his pants. Under normal circumstances this would have been perfectly alright in the confines of a normal loving relationship with trust, but his relationship with Kevin was far from normal as he had never wanted to ever take it there with Kevin. He felt like Kevin had abused him and he felt betrayed. He never wanted to breech this with him, always wanting to treat him differently because he was the only thing left from his childhood that he considered good and clean, unlike the way he felt, it was as if Kevin was an extension of himself and he wanted to keep him safe.

Kevin should have stopped and respected what his boyfriend wanted, should have considered the look on his face, the sheer anger mixed with fear but he was desperate wanting to get to him so badly he would force the issue if he must. Before Kunsel could leave the room he ran right at the door blocking him from leaving.

"Get out of the way."

"No."

"NOW!" Kunsel finally yelled, his eyes burning with fire. "Move before I make you move."

"Kunsel, please!"

"Just get out of the way."

"I want you to take me."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"No I won't! I am not a child! You can't protect me anymore Kunsel! It's either you now or somebody else later!"

Kunsel made a strangled sound of rage in between his clenched teeth, Kevin only making him angrier at the insinuation he proposed in a form of a threat. He began to internally explode ripping Kevin away from the door as he felt backed into a corner by him.

Meanwhile, Zack's voice was calling down the hall to Angeal mentioning something about a harpoon and someone named Franklin, his voice soft and muffled through the door, Angeal's puppy having not a clue at what was going on behind closed doors.

Zack's voice only grew louder as he drew nearer.

"_Angeal, you ready to go?"_

"_Yep all ready Pup, Let's get a move on Cloud's already waiting for you outside with Cid."_

"_You think I should get Kunie?"_

"_...No he's probably pretty tired from last night, you should leave him alone for now. I saw him go into the room with Kevin."_

"_Oh...I see."_

Their voices grew more distant until the door slammed, indicating that they were now alone. Zack's voice in his mind playing over and over and over and over while the body that he was holding onto was shaking, he couldn't tell if it was himself or them both.

A hand slid down his body with a soft whisper.

"Kunsel I can't wait anymore.. It has to be you. Do you really want me to go somewhere else?"

It was like he was standing outside his own body watching the scene play out as reacted on spur of the moment, A darker side over ruling, Kevin taking the evil out of him making him lose it.

He shoved him down upon the bed before launching himself at him climbing on top of his body in a careless agile rushed pace. Forcing a kiss upon Kevin one that didn't let him breathe, it was a vicious kind of kiss that made him dizzy but hurt at the same time, he felt from the mere pressure he could bruise and that is when it became very scary. This kiss was not pleasant at all just rough.

"M-mm! K-KUN-AH!" His hands tried to push him away but Kunsel held him down harder forcing it all upon him, now it was too late to take it all back.

It was then that everything started to happen so fast and the more heated Kunsel got the more his actions became abusive and painful. His grip strong enough to break his wrists.

"K-Kunsel i-it hurts!" Kevin cried struggling against him, feeling like trapped prey. "S-Stop! PLEASE!"

Kunsel just groaned in response as if it was some sort of turn on and his movements became more savage, animal like as he bit down hard on the juncture between his shoulder and neck hard enough to draw blood.

Kevin screamed at the sudden burst of agony, trying to fight Kunsel off in an urgent struggle for survival. The male holding him down, his lips pulled back to show his teeth as he ground them breathing furiously out of his mouth, his eyes dark with a vile poison lust. There was no affection, no love, just cruelty.

"This is what you wanted right?!"

"K-Kunsel! P-please stop!"

"It's Either me or somebody else!"

"AHHH! N-NO STOP PLEASE!"

"You want to know what it feels like to be VIOLATED!? Want to know how much it hurts inside?! Do you like men taking advantage of you?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!?"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Stop? Stop!? There is no going back! This is what it's like KEV! Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!"

"AHHH! N-No! Nooo!"

Kunsel ignored the rest of his cries the sounds of cloth ripping in the air as Kevin writhed underneath him trying to escape helpless, begging for him to come to his senses but Kunsel was too far gone, his own nightmare bubbling up to the surface where they crashed and collided with reality. Everything lighting up in flames as the world came crashing down around him, no longer himself.

It was during one winter, in the midst of a storm..that a monster came to visit.

"Have you ever looked at evil straight in the eye?" His own voice was flowing out of his mouth as he ripped off the remainder of Kevin's clothes. "Ever felt it's touch?"

Kevin cried out again in response, before choking on his own saliva.

Kunsel still living out the nightmare, his voice acting it out seeing something totally different. Blinded by his deepest and darkest secrets, all the horror finally cutting loose out of it's shackles as he took on the role of his younger self versus the monster, his voice pitching up to make it sound like his younger self.

"Daddy, I'm scared! There's a storm outside and the branches of the tree are tapping on my window...O-ho-wo-ho! Daddy,where are you!? Mama's gone and no one is here to hold me throughout the night! I'm frightened!"

Kunsel now stopped what he was doing, his voice deepening down into his usual tone as he sat on Kevin wiping the tears from his eyes.

"At first I'm like crying coz there's no answer and I know I am alone. So, I make myself as small as I can while leaning back against the head board, curling up my feet under me as I pull up my blanket to comfort myself, trying to fool my brain into thinking I'm safe. Meanwhile while all this is going on the storm is raging outside, it sounds as if pebbles are falling from the sky as it beats against the roof, the rain pelting in big drops against my window, the winds howling making this scary ghost like wailing shuddering sound as it threatens to rip my window straight off it's hinges.

"I'm shivering under my blanket with my eyes wet, my body shaking as I cry for my Daddy. All I could think about was him, where was he?! Did he go away too? The whole entire time, I'm clawing my own arm, so hard that it bleeds. All the while thunder was coming down BOOM! WHAM! Shaking the entire house up like an earthquake and it's really getting scarier by the moment. KRAASH! KABOOM! POW! The house is jumping, my window is still rattling and the lightening is flashing really close, like a scene out of a horror movie my whole room flickers in shades of black and white."

"Then just as I reach maximum panic about to piss my pants, the lights cut out! Everything goes dark, all I can see is quick flashes of white light coming from the window, illuminating the room briefly, one moment I can see my over sized teddy bear sitting on the floor and the next I couldn't as the room went dark again. The light flashes on and off, on and off, over and over, till I'm almost sick and throw up in sheer fright. When suddenly I see another shadow come into the room, it glides slowly like a ghost creeping up against the walls and that's when I really start to scream and everything starts to become REAL TERROR!"

"I scream and throw the blanket over my head and I start repeating It's not real! It's not real! It's only make believe! I'm having a nightmare! Daddy's holding me in his arms! It's not real! It's like a prayer at this point KEV! Then I hear it... a light frail creepy voice in the darkness."

"_Come out, come out wherever you are._"

"My heart stops! I suddenly grow very quiet, very still..."

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! DADDY HELP! I cry inside! And now the Footsteps are coming closer and closer! I could smell his cologne.. My heart is pounding! Quick Madiun says RUN! So, I bolt up off the bed, but I get tangled up in my blankey and it trips me and I land on the floor right on my stomach. I think I just broke my nose, coz it's bleeding."

"_There's no one here, so just go on an yell!"_

"He says that to me as a hand turns me over, picks me back up and throws me on the bed and that's when I know what's really coming next! Because it always does, every other week.. Sometimes it's more off than on. I know that he will soon climb over me and show me what it's like to be abused. Monroe's breath smells like beer tonight and he's wearing his favorite shoes. Hush little birdie, is what he always says."

"And...I think I'm dying...I can't feel my hands...slowly rotting...decaying...I have no face...what's my name?.. I think I'm going insane...It's just me crying all alone here...Weeping her name.. I erode away..."

"KUNSEL! Please! Let me go!" Kevin begged.

"Not until you call me Kunie first." He whispered to Kevin as he broke into bitter cruel laughter as his hands applied more pressure.

_~Zack...Stop me...Please...~_

"You know he used to beat me with a belt and when he couldn't find it he used everything else. Wires, switches from the tree, hangers, but the one thing I hated the most was that belt buckle when it caught me! Darn my ole man knew how to give a classic good ole Rocket Town ass whipping! Oooo-Wee! The way that belt made me sing. RIGHT DAD!"

_~I'm scared Zack~_

"DADDY, YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! YOU LET HIM! YOU LET HIM DO THAT! HE- HE RAPED ME GARRET! I WAS ONLY A KID BACK THEN!"

"_It is revenge we seek."_

"Kunsel, _Don't listen to him!"_

"Shut the fuck up Madiun, Now I am talking!"

_"We bend to your will. Ultimately we do not know right from wrong."_

"Ahahaha..You would say that."

_"It is you that guides us so, It is I, the blood in your veins. It binds us to you and you to it. For all of us come from one source. To and fro we travel, a life in vain. Indeed we are cursed under an ill fate."_

"Is there no way out!?"

_"A release from the pain, is that what you seek?"_

"An ending."

_"What about him?"_

"Who?"

_"Zack?"_

"You know all about him, why should I have to repeat it?"

_"He loves her doesn't he?"_

"H-HELP!" Kevin screamed unnerving Kunsel causing him to deliver a sharp smack, his eyes wild with fright. As he could control himself no longer, spiraling further down into the empty hole, his fathers voice laughing in his ears as he fell.

_"Times up Kunsel. Game over."_

There at the bottom was a marked grave bearing a name.

Curious, Kunsel knelt down, wiping some of the dirt away from the stone.

_"Kunie?"_

Kunsel gasped turning around.

There was Zack years older, standing with a bouquet of yellow flowers, his face drawn in sorrow seeing right through him like a ghost.

Kunsel tries to call his name out but he has no voice, Zack passes right through him and kneels down. Those flowers are for him.

He tries to draw nearer to him to listen to what he is saying but he cannot make it any closer as he sinks further down below, the floor becoming like quicksand dragging him down.

Suddenly he falls out of a hole and back into his room where apparently he is screaming at Kevin. He watches in shock, beside himself with grief.

"You like to be abused!? YOU WANT MY NIGHTMARES!? Does it feel good!? Do you know all the fucked up shit I've seen! What I've been through!?"

"I'll never go home again! EVER!. My father, his name is Garret. Don't you remember Madiun? Mom left him because she was screwing some guy in Corel. Bye bye Mother, she always hated that family shit anyway. I'm the only one left..It's just me swinging here by myself. I don't need anybody. See Daddy? I can be alone. The rain isn't too cold tonight. I'll be alright in the dark."

"Speaking of the dark, you know my father used to throw me out in the middle of the night during storms!? Or how about-Smokes and beers, fuckin smokes and beers! Oh how I loved them days! My father always would send me to general store. Remember seeing me walk across town dragging that big bag behind me in the blistering heat, freezing rain and snow?"

"I remember one night when stupid Kunsel goes out, because he loves his daddy so much and he is all that he has left. You see, Mommy didn't want us and we were all we had left in Gaia. I loved my DAD! So I went out to please him and on the way back from the store, I slipped and fell into a ditch and twisted my ankle. Do you know I screamed all night long, sounding like a wailing banshee screaming for my father And finally someone heard me and came to get me out of the ditch. I was so happy thinking it was my Daddy only to see that it was Cid. I was gone for hours in the freezing rain, shivering and practically blue and my old man didn't even bother to come and look for me. Imagine how that feels. I loved my Dad so much that when Cid asked me why my father let me go out alone in the middle of a storm, I made excuses for him. Saying that Dad was away at soldier on an emergency mission working hard for his boy and I was home alone and thought I should pick him up some of his favorite things."

"So, I get home the next morning after Shera an Cid kindly took me in for the night and they wrapped up my ankle. Cid wanted to carry me home, but I refused. So I hobbled all the way with his smokes and beers and The moment I got through the door. My father punched me, furious at me for making him wait."

Kunsel laid a hand on his chest as he cleared his throat.

_~Zack I don't belong in this world.~_

"Son! Where the FUCK were you!?"

"I-I got hurt Daddy! I fell down!"

"Give me the fucking bag retard!"

"B-but D-daddy l-look M-my leg!"

"Shut up lil maggot or I'ma beat the shit outta of you! These are the wrong kinds! I said the regulars! These are menthol retard! Don't ya know how to read!? I should slap you right now with that retarded look on yer face!"

"But Daddy! I'm sorry! I didn't know. I thought, I thought– "

_~I'm okay, nothing bothers me, I'm fine.~_

"Wham he hits my head! and Says You thought nothin! You say one more word and I'll strangle you! Useless little motherfucker! Boo-hoo-Oh-ho-wo-ho! Keep on crying and see what's going to happen next! I'm gonna whip that belt out, bring down the thunder of Quetzalcoatl upon you! You will be sleeping warm tonight, mark my words."

~H_ey Zack, __I'll miss you..I'll just keep on missing you...You gave me a reason to fight, but now, Why even bother? This is all there is left for me..It's like swimming in deep water and I'm starting to get tired.~ _

"But Dad!"

"Fucking piss of runt. Ya can't do shit right! Fucking useless retard! Yer a waste of sperm!"

"No I'm not! No! Daddy!"

"Yer an accident boy! I should have let you die along with your whore of a mother in that car crash! She was trying to abort you, you know that!? She didn't want yer ass and I got stuck with ya! Now get lost and paint the Gaia Damn barn a fuckin shade of red and don't come back till dark! If I find one missing spot! Just one! And You're going to earn it today. Now get out of my face."

"Daddy! I'm not an accident! Why do you hate me!?"

_~Crying in a corner so that no one would see me, some asshole pushed me in the mud, so I had a bad day.~_

_~Gotta swim before I drown, Son Don't expect no help, I'll be this way till my dying day. Why do I feel so alone?, Walked all the way home; It's dark, I can't see where I'm going. Ive grown so sick, I feel nothing but cold and the rain is coming down.~_

"GET TA WORK!"

~_"Why do you always stare at me like that Zack?_"

_ "I duno man, just surprised to see you here today."_

_"My mission was delayed, thought I would come and see you, take cloud out for awhile."_

"_Well I'm glad you made that choice. I could use some time with you. Since I miss hanging around with you so freaking much. It's kinda weird when your not around. Been my friend for so damn long I don't know what to do without ya and well now I duno what we are"_

_"I'm sure you have other friends though, You don't need me around Zack, believe me I will just bring you down."_

_"No! That's not true! I duno what you have gotten in your head Kunsel, dont know what your telling yourself in there. But through it all you have been my only friend and I cant let that go and you got me sitting here trying to understand why we have to be forced to live apart."_

_Apart now there's a word that says it all..._

_Fate is often that way isn't it Kunsel? You could never live by his side, you know this. You could never make him happy. You will never be more to him than what you are.~~_

_~My Dad, My father, Garret, My Dad, Blah blah,Dad, Dad, I'm so sick of hearing about my Dad. I can't live my life without his shadow there. Good job son, I'm proud of you. Maybe if I wasn't such a failure, he'd love me then. I know What I'll do, I paint that barnyard shed again, A nice bright pretty shade of red...red...everything red... maybe he would see it and understand. Then maybe I wasn't an accident, not some giant birth defect. See how much hard work I'll do for you Dad, I'll fix up our land and make you rich so don't worry Dad. I know that in order to get your respect I'll have to earn it. I'll work my fingers to the bone for you, through summer, winter, spring, and fall, and after everything is done you'll look at me and smile and say good job son.~~ _

Kunsel's brain was all over the place and switching back and forth between himself and a younger version of himself and Madiun. All persons becoming one big ball of pure unrated insanity. Now he was his younger self again, still living out the last nightmare. As his brain constantly changed up.

"Egggggh! U-urrrrkk.."

"He's choking me Kevin! It fucking hurts! All three of us are dying! I can't breathe! At least I'm not doing it myself this time! He's finally going to kill me off I think at one point I'm so happy, I just let him! Let's end the old family curse! Bury me next to Buckie and...AND!...I-Ix-"

Kevin was on the verge of passing out when something wet his face.

He opened his eyes to see Kunsel crying his breath hitching as he trembled, a stray lock of brown hair shaking along with the rest of him as it hung in the air, the tears falling on his face one by one, it seems as if Kunsel is shutting down, quietly sobbing.

"_And her..." _is the last thing he murmurs in a twisted sorrowful tone that sounds just as strangled and just as rough sounding as if he were drowning, his Rocket Town accent becoming more pronounced.

"You see? That's why I am this is way, coz I'm my Dad. I'm just like him.. Just as abusive, just as rough, just as cold. Like father, like son. Everything I touch, I destroy, like a ravenous wolf, I am always hungry. That's why I can't ever know real love..For, I don't know what it is... I'm his son..Cut from the same scissors, both identical in every way...We both are evil and vindictive as they come, I'm not a human Kevin...I'm just a thing... some unfeeling creature, without a face, a hole in my heart...and the more I try to hang on to my life and all those precious little pretty things I treasure, grasp at them, it escapes me."

Kevin remained fixated, breathless as Kunsel suddenly let go and rose up from him. His movements gentle and light as if he were made of air seeming soul less and empty as he moved about the room and went to the corner digging into his soldier uniform. He seemed to find what he was searching for and took something from out of it's pockets.

Kevin couldn't make it out from the tears blurring his vision, seeing his boyfriend numbly grasping his helmet and making it for the door.

He stood behind frozen on the bed, frightened and shuddering as if he couldn't believe what had just happened as the soldier left the room taking all the madness in the air with him. The great pressure lifting from off of Kevin's shoulders as the whole room seemed to let go of it's breath.

* * *

><p>"Gaia! It's pouring out there!"<p>

Zack laughed as he came back early by himself with a purpose, leaving Cid and Angeal with a very ecstatic Cloud at the airship hanger as Cid was showing them around and calling Cloud Captain, both men playing to Cloud's every whim.

He smiled to himself as he tossed the keys to the villa onto the bar as he whistled to himself, pushing the sunglasses up on his head as he used them earlier when it was sunny, looking around the villa hoping to see Kunsel. Wanting to straighten some things out with him and maybe take him out somewhere, not giving a crap if Kevin put up a fight.

Maybe he's still asleep?

He looked at his watch, but it's past four. He can't still be asleep? Now that I think about it..It's kinda quiet now...Did they go somewhere?

Abruptly his phone rang.

"Angeal!?"

"Puppy are you at the Villa?!" Angeal sounded panicked.

"Y-yeah what's going on?!"

"Thank Gaia. You're home."

"Why? What's goin on?"

"It's–"

On cue out of the blue a loud siren sounded.

Zack knitted his brows. "Angeal! Are we being attacked!?"

"No Puppy, just stay inside! Everyone down here is saying it's a hurricane! Cid and I are going to hang back, and wait till it passes. Just make sure you don't leave! It's very dangerous to be out and the winds are starting to pick up. Please don't leave that villa!"

"Is Cloud okay?"

"He's fine, too busy in Cid's airship driving him crazy."

Zack chuckled. "Well that's a relief."

"Puppy, you be aware of your phone okay? I'm going to hang up to save battery charge."

"Hey wait! You guys have water and stuff?"

"Yeah, we got everything. Cid's airship is like a flying house. He's even got a television in there."

Zack sighed. "Good. Well keep in touch, I'll be calling."

"Okay Pup, remember stay inside."

"Yes father." Zack teased before laughing and hanging up the phone.

Afterwards, he went over towards Kunsel and Kevin's room knocking to tell them the news. But all that greeted him was...

Silence and then..

Sobs...

_What the heck is going on in there?_

He knocked on the door. "You guys alright in there?"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a dizzy red tear stained faced Kevin, his shirt in ribbons looking like he got mauled by an animal, dried blood stains from a small wound on his neck where he could see teeth marks.

"Kev?!"

Kevin looked out of breath, his eyes shiny and glazed over. "He-he's...G-g-gone–" He tried but the air was scarce and he couldn't finish his sentence, he felt weak in his knees. "Z...Zack."

Zack shot forward catching Kevin as he crumpled into his arms, thankfully not passing out cold.

"What do you mean HE'S GONE!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Zack shouted in hysteria, holding Kevin out in front of him, adrenaline firing off as the sound of more sirens cranking out warnings added to his ever growing distress.

Kevin was like a zombie staring into space, his voice distant. "H-he left.." Was all the information Kevin offered, shell-shocked, the tears stuck in his eyes. "He's gone. He's never coming back..." He said silently and Zack found him as useful as a pail of water full of holes in the midst of a raging fire.

"Oh no...no..Gaia..Kunsel.." He could have thrown up right on the spot.

Immediately he took swift action carrying Kevin over towards the couch and laying him down upon it, before shoving his phone into Kevin's hands and bolting for the door in search of the only person he had ever loved, lost in the eye of the storm.

* * *

><p>Unintentional cliff hanger! Meep! *Hides behind something to avoid tomatoes* TBC in the next one! If you can drop me a lil comment below *Points* Thank yoo! :P<p>

But hey I warned you guys about the insanity at least! Kunsel is a tragic character, I planned him that way. I mean what kind of person hides away all the time under a helmet? Kekeke.. But at least something is finally happening here! We finally know what the heck Kunsel's problems are and Zack is going out to get him! Will he tell Zack too? Or does his issues run deeper? Hooray We need a hero! But- what will happen? What is going to become of this whole mess?! *Suspense music again* Yes, people that's right. Kunsel finally lost all his marbles! I could not help myself, Mikey.Z loves to write insane characters.


End file.
